In Plain Sight
by Dishie
Summary: At 12 a tragic accident takes both her parents and her sight. Now 24, Bella has made her own way in the world without letting anyone get too close. That is until she meets the handsome and charming Dr. Cullen, a neurosurgeon who specializes in helping the blind see again. Can he fix her lonely heart as well as her blind eyes? Will their hearts see what's waiting in plain sight?
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of Twilight. **

**Here we go again betas. Thank you for sticking with me and for all the good things you do.**

**To all the loyal followers out there, I hope you enjoy this story as much as you did the last one. Please let me know your thoughts. This story is going to be primarily written in EPOV but BPOV will not be lacking. We will see more of Rosalie and Emmett in this one as well. I really like those two.**

**CHAPTER 1**

**Edward**

Man, I hate it when I run late. After I jump in the shower and shave, I skip breakfast and rush out the door to make it to an early morning appointment. I fumble with my tie as I walk toward my new red 2013 Jaguar F-Type. I smile just looking at her. As I slip behind the wheel my smile gets even bigger, I love new car smell.

I make it to the consultation with my colleagues on time. The consult is concerning a seven year old boy struck blind at the age of three after a violent fall from the tree house his father had built for him. When the little boy was standing on one of the slats of the guardrail, it broke free and he started his descent through the branches of the tree, falling head first to the ground. He has been blind ever since. I know the father harbors terrible guilt for not securing the guardrail around the exterior more safely but there isn't much he can do about it now.

After months of recovery, the little boy is now in the care of The Cullen Institute and after hours upon hours of review over little Jimmy's medical records, I fear there is nothing we can do and now I need to tell the parents. This is the part of my job I hate the most.

After meeting with Jimmy's parents, James and Susan Peterson, regarding Jimmy's prognosis, Susan was in a better mindset than James and I referred them to our learning center. Jimmy has already adapted to his blindness and I am certain he will do quite well under the care of the center.

I check my watch and see that I have two hours before my next appointment so I return to my office, hang up my lab coat, trading it for my suit jacket and head out for my morning Espresso.

"Angela, I'm headed to my other office. You know the drill." I say as I slip my arms in the sleeve of my jacket buttoning it as I walk down the hall.

"I know the drill, doctor, but do you have your phone on you?" Angela shouts at me down the hall.

"Shit!" I turn back around, running down the hall to my office and pull my cell out of my lab coat then run back down the hall, waving at Angela as I pass her.

Once outside, I stop and take a deep breath of air and feel the sun on my face, a rarity in this part of the country. It feels good. It feels warm and I smile at that. I like this time of year, the time between summer and fall. I walk the few short blocks to the Café Van Gogh. I love the building that the coffee shop is located in. It's a corner red brick building with painted green trim. It has a brownstone look about it which makes you feel at home.

As I cross the street, I see her sitting in her usual spot, two tables to the left of the front door. It's a small table that can seat two and as usual, her guide dog is laying just under the table but close enough for her to touch him. I like that I can stand on the opposite corner of the street and see straight into the window and observe her.

I remember the first time I walked into the shop and saw her sitting there reading in Braille. She's a fast reader I noticed. The way her delicate fingers quickly skimmed over the pages. I particularly enjoyed her grin when she came to a funny part of the story. Then once, I heard her actually laugh out loud. I caught my breath when I heard that. I knew then that I wanted to hear it again.

So what started out as a need for my double espresso macchiato every day soon became my desire to see her. I would sit across the café, pretending to read the newspaper or medical notes, but I would actually be watching her. The way she periodically recognizes her guide dog, or stops to feel the rays of sun on her face, or will listen in on someone's conversation.

What really surprised me was the reaction I had when a long haired college student-type approached her. I was tense and on edge but her dog immediately became alert and growled at the intruder. Scared the shit out of the pussy and he left. In a hurry. I got a kick out of the smirk she had on her face as she rewarded her dog with some love. Lucky dog.

Today, however, she is enjoying the warmth of the sun coming through the glass window. She has her face turned up toward the sun, smiling. I run my hands through my hair forcing my eyes away from her. Is it called voyeurism if you stare at a beautiful blind girl?

Today's the day, I repeat to myself. Today I speak to her.

I open the door and I glance over at her and her head snaps in my direction. I watch her as she slowly takes a deep breath.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, the usual?" I jump when Myra speaks to me.

"Good morning, Myra, yes please, the usual." I say looking behind me, afraid she will leave before I get the nerve to say something to her.

This is it. Man up, Cullen. Don't be a pussy.

After I pay for my espresso, I turn, take a deep breath and walk toward her. First, I take note of her dog. I don't particularly want him biting me today. I am surprised that he stays put and sniffs my shoes.

"Excuse me. Miss?" I finally say to her after seeing her here, in this very seat, every day for the past 3 months. She doesn't move with the exception of a slight tilt of her head.

"May I approach your dog? He is very beautiful and very well trained and I have a treat for him if I may be permitted." I ask digging in my pocket for the dog treat I have carried for the past several weeks trying to get up the nerve to speak to her.

"I don't give him treats." She says. Her beautiful voice takes me by surprise. It's deeper than most women's yet very feminine.

"Oh, well, then. I'm sorry to intrude." I say, feeling dismissed, I turn to leave.

_Fuck!_

"But I can make an exception since you asked so kindly." My head snaps around to look at her and she is smiling and, oh my God, her face changes completely. If she couldn't get any more beautiful, she sure did with that smile.

"Oh, good. You should have seen the look on his face when you said no. He rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at you." And there it is. Her laugh.

"Conrad, you talking to strangers again? We've talked about this. No Sophie for you tonight." She bends down to pet her beautiful German Shepherd.

"Sophie?" I say out loud. Who is Sophie?

"Sophie is Conrad's girlfriend. When he's bad his punishment is he doesn't get any girl time." She says with a grin.

"Well, Conrad. Hmm. No girl time? That's serious stuff right there. I'm sorry I messed up your love life, pal." I say, stooping down to give him the treat and pet his head.

"You take care of your Mistress, you hear?" I say before standing back up. I look at her and she faces my direction, still smiling.

"I'm sure if he could really talk, he'd say 'thank you'. I rarely treat him when he is working." She says, bending down to give him two firm pats on his side.

"Well, thanks for allowing me to meet him. Enjoy your morning, I'm sorry to have intruded." I turn to leave, feeling at a total loss for words. I watch her as I am about to leave and I see her face change.

"What? You meet my dog, but not me?" She asks, looking genuinely sad.

"Oh, how rude of me, of course. I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." I say, watching for her reaction.

"Ah, Dr. Cullen. I have heard of you. Bella Swan." She says holding out her small, delicate hand. I take it in mine and immediately feel the current flow between us and we both react. She pulls her hand back from mine, almost as if she was shocked and I cover my chest with mine. It felt as if the current went straight up my arm to the center of my chest. What the hell _was_ that?

"Have you now? Is that a good thing?" I ask smiling down at her.

"Well, you do good things so meeting you is quite an honor. Please, would you care to join me for a bit? Do you have time?" She asks. Her eyes smiling.

Her eyes are captivating. They are the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. Out of all the years of looking into people's eyes, I have never seen the color of hers before. It's almost indescribable. They are golden brown with a hint of gold flake in the irises and sometimes when the sun hits her eyes just right, it's like the sun reflects off the specks and they shine like little gold nuggets. So bright, so vivid and so… blind.

"Yes, I have time. Thank you." I reply. "You come here a lot. Do you live close by?" I ask trying to make small talk but scold myself for getting too personal.

"Yes, not far." She replies. "You have an addiction then?" She says smugly, sitting back in her chair.

"I'm afraid so. What started out as the need to take a break from the clinic has recently become an addiction." I say, taking advantage of her blindness by openly staring at her.

"You're staring at me doctor." She deadpans.

"Wh... what?" How the hell did she know that? "Yes, I guess I am." I reply sheepishly.

"You aren't assessing me are you?"

"No!" I say shocked. "I can't help but stare into your eyes. They are such a strange yet beautiful color. I'm sorry. Does that make you feel uncomfortable?"

"Sometimes. I get it a lot." She replies turning her head away from me.

"Well, in all fairness, you have the most beautiful color to your eyes. One can't help but be drawn to them." I say taking a sip of my coffee. "Have you been blind all your life?" "No, only since I was 12. I was in a car accident that killed both my parents." She says sadly. "My grandmother said that the color of my eyes changed from chocolate brown once I went blind.. She said the gold came several years after my blindness. She said that they became more beautiful but of course I think she may be biased." She smiles at the memory.

"I'm sorry about your parents, Bella. You paid the ultimate price in losing both your parents and your sight." I say when her head snaps in my direction and her mouth opens slightly. She begins to nibble on her bottom lip.

_Oh shit._

"Bella, you shouldn't do that." I say to her, mesmerized by her action.

"Do what?" She whispers.

"That thing with your lip." I say, staring at her mouth, wanting to taste it for myself.

_What the hell, Cullen!_

"How long have you had Conrad, here?" I say, quickly changing the subject and needing to look away from her.

"He has been my companion for 5 years now. Kelly, my previous dog, passed away and then Conrad was given to me after he graduated. He's the best. He's not only my eyes, but he's a fierce protector as well. Aren't you, baby?" She says reaching down to run her fingers through his coat.

"He likes you." She says to me, breaking the spell again as I stare at her.

"Really, what makes you say that?" I ask through a smile.

"He's relaxed. If he thought you were a threat, he wouldn't be laying here, that's for sure." She says sipping her tea.

We sit through a comfortable silence and it allows me to watch her, to look at her. To drink her in. Ah hell, this can't be happening.

"So you make people see again?" She asks abruptly, throwing me off with the change of subject.

"Yes, if it's possible." I answer. "It is one of my biggest pleasures in life, hearing my patient tell me how handsome I am when I take the bandages off." I say with a chuckle and feeling my body react to her laughter.

"I have heard you are quite handsome, Doctor. The ladies gossip about you when you come in here." She giggles, making me blush. I never blush.

"Yes, I have heard this." I say. "My fraternal twin sister teases me about it all the time."

"You are a twin? How fortunate for you. I am an only child." She looks rather sad at this. I think about her losing her parents and with no siblings, she must have been very lonely.

"Surely your husband keeps you company." I make a sad attempt to pry information out of her. I am suddenly ashamed of myself for making her feel so uncomfortable and smack my forehead with the absurdity of my question.

"No husband. No boyfriend. No children, Doctor. Is there anything else you want to know about me?"

_Yes! Only everything._

"Hey, you could be married with children. It's a perfectly honest… and nosey question." I chuckle, suddenly feeling utterly foolish. I sound like I'm in high school rather than a successful surgeon. What is it about her that turns a socially secure man into mush just at the sight of her?

"What about you, Doctor. Husband, boyfriend, children?" She says, smiling, lifting her tea cup to her perfect lips. I nearly drop my coffee cup at the quick sighting of her pink tongue as she touches it to the rim of her cup as it meets her lips.

_Oh, you are so fucked, Cullen. _

"No. No husband, boyfriend or children." I say smiling, running my finger over the rim of my coffee cup.

She starts to giggle and I sit back and enjoy hearing the musical sound of it. That and watching her blush. She blushes easily and it looks beautiful on her.

"So, Miss Swan. What is it you do for a living?" I watch her face change from relaxed and happy to more serious now.

"I work at Random House." She answers.

"You are a writer?"

"No, I narrate books to audio." She says. I thought I recognized her voice. I think I may actually have a few novels that she may have narrated.

"But I do a lot of my work from home. That's where my equipment is. Random doesn't cater to the blind employee and I have the equipment to translate text to braille so I narrate from there."

"Fascinating." I say, totally in awe of her.

I find myself staring at her again, only now I begin to fantasize and know I need to walk away before I say or do something I will regret.

"You're staring again, Doctor." She brings me out of my reverie and I grin at how she does that.

"How do you know that I am staring at you, Miss Swan? I could be checking out the lady behind the cash register."

"Wrong, Dr. Cullen." She says, leaning in across the table. "I know you are thirty something and I also know that Myra is in her 60's." She laughs.

"You've got me there. You're better than I thought. I've let my guard down, Bella. I failed to realize how sharp and in tune the blind are to their senses. Ones that a sighted person takes for granted." I smile and with a quick touch of her hand that she moves toward me, I give it a gentle squeeze.

"Unfortunately, Ms. Swan, I must go. Thank you for allowing me to visit with you. It was a pleasure meeting you and Conrad." I say getting up, keeping my eyes on her. Her smile quickly disappears and I ask myself if she could possibly be disappointed that I am leaving.

"You as well, Doctor. Will you be here tomorrow?" She asks looking straight ahead. At my cock. Oh fuck, if she could only see through those eyes. I feel a twitch.

"Yes." I say as I discreetly slide my card close to her hand.

"Will you stop by and say hello then?" She asks shyly, favoring her lip again. I take my thumb and gently release its hold.

"You shouldn't do that, Bella." I say close to her ear. "I doubt you know the affect that it has on me." I stand and need to leave.

"Doctor?"

"Yes, Bella. I will stop by to say hello." I say, taking her hand in mine, feeling that electricity shoot up my arm to my chest again. My free hand goes straight to the center of my chest rubbing the sensation.

"Alright then. Until tomorrow." She says, taking my hand into both of hers, giving it a slight shake and gifting me with a brilliant smile.

I reluctantly and slowly pull my hand away from the warmth of hers and walk toward the door, watching her as I open it. I stand outside on the curb, my eyes still on her, fearful she will sense me when I see her find my card. She cradles it in the palm of her hand and runs her fingers over it, reading my information in Braille. My lips part and my breath hitches when I see her lift it to her mouth, inhaling the scent of it. My heart nearly stops when she glances my way and smiles, still running her fingers over the braille letters. I find myself smiling back at her knowing she can't see me, but I know she knows I'm there.

** IPS **

I thought of her from the moment I left my office until I return and it must have been written all over my face as I walk down the marbled corridor leading to my sanctuary. My office is on the 10th floor and once you get off the elevator you walk down a long corridor that faces the double doors leading to my office. My assistant Angie sits just to the right of the door. Unfortunately, there is no escaping her and as I walk toward her, there is an unmistakable smirk on her face. She watches as I enter my office and shut the door.

_Shit. _

"Angie, can you come here a sec?" I call her through the phone's intercom.

"Yes, Doctor?" She says with a fake professional tone in her voice as she opens and then closes the door. I look at her and she is still smirking at me.

"Okay, you can stop now." I say grinning back at her.

"I want to order some flowers. Some really, smell good, kind of flowers. What kind would you say have the best fragrance?" I ask her.

"Well, roses smell good." She suggests.

"No, not roses. Those are too predictable. I want something more, for someone… say… blind." I mumble quietly.

"What? What did you say? For someone what?" She bends over my desk asking in surprise.

"For someone that's blind, okay? I want to send a woman, who is blind, some fragrant flowers. There. Satisfied?" I say, sitting back and folding my arms across my chest glaring at her.

She stands up straight and does the same thing.

"Well, well, well. Is she a patient? Do I know her? Who is she?" Angie goes down the typical list.

"No, no, and I'm not telling. Are you going to help me or not?" I continue to glare at her.

"Honeysuckle." She says as she walks out the door.

"Honeysuckle? My mom grew that under our bedroom windows. I remember that. It smelled so good in the summer." I say out loud.

"Angie?" I call over the intercom.

"Earth Muffin Florist has them. They will have all your floral needs as they cater to the unusual."

She is a mind reader I tell you. That's why she makes the big bucks.

"Thanks. Hey Ang?" I say again.

"I just emailed you the number." She answers.

Damn. How does she do that?

"Thanks again, Angie." I smile then open my email to get the number so that I can make the call.

"Good morning, Earth Muffin Florists, how can I help you?" The woman answers on the other end of the line.

"I would like to order some Honeysuckle for delivery please." I say, like I do this every day. I sit back all smug and shit. I even nod my head in accomplishment.

"How many bunches would you like?" I'm asked.

"Well, what size is a bunch?" I answer with a question.

"Well if you are sending these to your girl, then I would suggest three bunches. It's not too much but not too little either and the aroma will not be overwhelming, but just right." She explains to me.

"Perfect, that's what I want."

"Where are they being delivered?" She asks.

"Random House. Ms. Bella Swan." I answer.

"Ah, yes, Ms. Swan. Honeysuckle is her favorite."

"You know her?" I ask, sitting up in my seat.

"Well, yes. Ms. Swan is a regular customer here. She likes to purchase Honeysuckle for her home. This is the first delivery we've made to her work though. I will have these delivered to her on Thursday." She says.

"Why not today?" I ask disappointed because I wanted her to have them today.

"Well, she is off on Tuesday's and Wednesday's, sir. Who is this, may I ask?"

"This is Dr. Edward Cullen. I would like them delivered to her home today then please."

"Oh, absolutely, Dr. Cullen. What would you like to say on the card?"

"Will it be in Braille?" I ask.

"Yes, sir. We create cards in Braille."

"Perfect. Then I want the card to say '_Please tell Conrad I enjoyed our conversation this morning and can't wait to continue tomorrow'_."I recite.

"Alright, Doctor. I will print the card and have them delivered to her this afternoon. My name is Betty if there is anything else I can do for you. Thank you."

Feeling I have accomplished something good today, I turn in my chair and clasp my hands behind my head. I look out my corner office window thinking about this afternoon and wondering how she will respond to the flowers. After a few moments, I turn back to my desk and decide now might be a good time to get to work. I take the files Angie has placed on the corner of my desk and move over to the sitting area, placing the files on the glass and chrome coffee table. I then walk over to the mini fridge and get a bottle of water before getting comfortable on my gray leather couch to review the afternoon's medical histories. After I have sufficiently reviewed the files, I glance at my watch and realize I have not made my afternoon rounds. So I slip on my lab coat and head toward the elevator.

A short while later, I am focusing on making notes on a patient's chart when I am startled with a hard thud to my back and I cough, gasping for air.

"Fuck, Em, not so hard. Damn." I say between coughs.

"Did you do it?" He asks, changing the subject.

"Yep." I say, continuing to write my notes as I head toward the elevator leading to my office. Finishing, I put my pen in my pocket and look at my best friend and colleague.

"Well, how'd it go? And don't make me drag every single detail out of you or I will march my ass down there tomorrow and introduce myself and ask her on a date." He threatens and I know full well he will do it too.

"It went very well. We sat and talked for about forty-five minutes and she asked me if I was coming back tomorrow and if I was going to stop by to say hello. I told her I would and I left." There. The details without the details. I smile and get off the elevator and head down the hall to my office.

"Are you going to ask her out?"

"Um, I don't know. It's too soon. She's very cautious. I think I will be satisfied with just talking over coffee for the time being." I answer.

"Well, listen, I have a couple babes that want to meet up at the club this weekend, are you game? You haven't dipped your pickle in a while. It's time buddy."

"Emmett, please do not refer to my gun as a pickle. It makes it sound like a gherkin. And I do not have a gherkin." I say, raising my brow at him and then glance toward Angie before we enter my office.

"Whatever, bro. Whatever you have, you need to get it wet. You are getting testy these past few days. Is it because of the blind girl?"

"Her name is Bella." I clarify.

"Bella? That's a cool name to be calling out in the dark isn't it?" He says, pissing me off talking about her like that. I throw my hand across Emmett's chest.

"Emmett. Listen to me. Bella is not some tramp in a bar you pick up, take home and fuck. She's a good girl and I don't want to hear you talk about her like that again." I say standing in front of his face.

"Hey Edward, I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that way about her." He says backing away holding both hands in the air.

"Hey, she's just a nice girl and doesn't deserve to be spoken about like that, okay?" I say turning around to sit back down behind my desk.

"Hey, it's late. How about lunch? I'm starving." Emmett says, changing the subject.

I nod, feeling hungry since I skipped breakfast. I grab my suit coat, remembering to pull my cell from my lab coat pocket.

"So, Eddie, you coming out with me to the club Friday? Those girls are sure things." He says rubbing his hands together evilly.

"I don't know, I'm thinking maybe I will ask Bella out."

"Alright Edward, you need to spill the beans here, pal. I want to know what's going on with you and her." Emmett is my best friend and he has an insatiable need to know everything about my love life. He seems to think he's my Love Doctor or something.

"Let's go and I'll tell you about her."

"Julia's?" Emmett suggests.

"Sounds good." I reply, praying he will not drill me on the short walk to the café.

"So, what's going on Edward?" Emmett starts right away but not before the server comes around to take our order.

"Hello, doctors. Dr. Cullen, good to see you again."

"Hello, Kathy." I reply, smiling. "I'd like the Ahi salad, a bottle of water and an iced tea please."

"I'll take the fish tacos, sweet potato fries and a Sam Adams please, Kathy." Emmett orders.

"Sure thing, Edward." She says in a fake overly sexy voice before she leaves.

"Did you fuck her, Edward? I swear to God if you did I'm going to kick your ass because you are ruining it for me. You tap them all before I can get to them."

"Sorry, Em. I couldn't help it; she wouldn't leave me alone until I did." I chuckle. "And before you ask, I will not talk about it; you know I don't do that. Except if they are really, really bad." I explain before he can start the inquisition.

"Okay, so what's got you all twitterpated today?" He asks before my cell phone vibrates in my pocket. I answer without looking and regret it every time I do and curse myself for doing it again this time.

"Fuck! Am I going to get the deets or what?" He yells at the many interruptions to his inquisition.

"Dr. Cullen." I answer.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen? This is Bella Swan." I hear her sweet voice and sit up at attention. I look at Emmett not wanting him to know who I am talking to.

"Yes, hi. Hello." I say nervously, immediately glancing at Emmett.

"Did I catch you at a bad time? I thought if I called at lunch you wouldn't be with a patient. I'm sorry if this is not a good time. I just wanted to say thank you for the lovely flowers. I will talk to you tomorrow." She says quickly, ready to hang up.

"No! Don't hang up." I say nearly shouting into my phone, getting up. "Em, I need to take this call, I'll be right back." I say to him.

"I'm here. I'm at lunch with a colleague and I didn't want him to overhear our conversation." I explain. "So you got the flowers?" I ask.

"Yes. I love them. They are my favorite. How did you know?" I hear her smile through the phone.

"I didn't, actually. I just thought you would like the aroma. It's one of my favorite fragrances." I say, nervously putting my hand in my pocket, sneaking a peek at Emmett. I catch him watching me.

"And your card?" She says. "Conrad says he can't wait to see you tomorrow."

Silence. I can hear crickets in the background.

_Did she just say what I think she said?_

"That's great, Bella. I will see you at the same time then?"

"Yes. I will see you then." She says, and then hangs up.

I feel like a sixth grader asking a girl out for a glass of Kool-Aid. I shake my head at myself and head back to Emmett.

"Spill, Edward. You know I am relentless and I will not give up because I have seen you like this only once." He says leaning over the table when Kathy brings our order.

I hear him stifle an F-bomb at yet another interruption.

"Here you go, Edward." She says placing my plate in front of me, bending over to whisper in my ear, showing me the girls as she does this. "Call me sometime. I would love to see you again." She says. I look over at Emmett and he gives me the one eye brow raise.

"I can't, Kathy. I'm seeing someone right now. But thank you for your offer." I say to her then focus on my salad, just waiting to hear what Dr. McCarty has to say.

I look across the table, chewing on my first bite of salad, watching Emmett chew on his fish taco and I know he is waiting but he knows not to press me, otherwise I will clam up and not say anything at all.

"Her name is Bella Swan." I say simply, stabbing my salad for another bite. I continue to watch Emmett watch me as he fills his mouth with sweet potato fries.

"She's beautiful, Emmett." I say, and the flood gates open and he knows it. He leans in for all the details.

"What does she look like?" He asks. "Give me the deets, Doctor." He says, sitting back with a grin.

"She has the most beautiful eyes you've ever seen. They are a beautiful golden brown color with specks of gold flake in them. Her eyelashes have to be an inch long. Her skin is porcelain white and her lips are full and naturally red, making you want nothing but to kiss them. Her body is… perfect. She would fit perfectly under my arm." I say, looking at him.

"And she's blind." I say at last, taking a large bite of salad so I won't have to answer his next question.

"What? Blind? Oh, Edward. Are you playing Dr. Fix-it again?" He says sitting back in his chair.

"See, Em. This is why I didn't want to tell you. I wanted to tell you about her. I wanted to tell someone about her but you had to go and say shit like that. Fuck you, Emmett." I get up from the table and start walking back to the clinic.

I can hear him running up behind me, out of breath but he soon falls into step with me.

"You need to get to the gym more often, Emmett." I say listening to him breath heavy from his jog.

"Fuck you, Edward. I go every morning and you know it. You can't have a bod like this and not work out." He says, flexing his arm muscles for me.

"Hey, Edward, I'm sorry. I can tell you really like her. I didn't mean anything by what I said. I just don't want you to get hurt again is all. Okay?" I listen to his apology and hit his arm accepting it

Just as we are turning the corner, Emmett bumps hard into a woman turning the corner at the same time.

"Fuck." She says all ladylike.

"Edward, you fucker. Look what you did." Emmett yells at me.

I can do nothing but stand there with my mouth open at him accusing me of his own stupidity. We both bend to help pick up her packages and out spills about a dozen pairs of lace thong panties. I immediately drop them but no, not Emmett. He is staring at her, practically begging her with his eyes to model them for him right there on the street corner.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean to do that, I didn't see you coming. I apologize." I say to her.

"Emmett?" I say to him.

"Em?" I look at him and he's in a trance.

"Emmett, you are making this young lady nervous staring at her and her purchases like that." I say and I look at her and she is looking at him the same way. As I look back and forth between them, I drop the packages I have in my hands and let them have at it. I think I've just witnessed lust at first sight.

I chuckle at them both and turn the corner, heading straight for the clinic. I am sure I will hear all the details later.

I switch back into my lab coat and pull my cell phone out of my pocket and program Bella's phone number in it.

_I have Bella's phone number. _

_Tell me I did not just sing those words in my head_.

I smile to myself.

_A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Let me know your thoughts. I will be posting once a week with this story rather than the twice a week I did with Black Diamond. Posting date is Sunday so sit back and hope you enjoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer is the creator of all things Twilight; I'm just playing in her puddle. **

**A/N…As always, a special thanks to T and Amanda for agreeing to beta me for my second story and to Stella who has agreed to be my pre-reader for which I am already very grateful to her skills.**

**Thanks to those of you who have alerted and favored this story already and for the awesome reviews. I read each one of them. Just a quick note… There seems to be some concern about Edward's prowess. Ya'll know that Edward is a stud right? That he's gorgeous and hot and every girls dream right? Well he ain't no virgin and he does like the ladies so if you think he's staying home on Saturday night and not gettin' a little sumpthin sumpthin you are wrong! BUT he's not a player either. That's Emmett's job. So Dr. Cullen will stay true to our Bella. Chillax my fair ladies, our Dr. Edward is a good man.**

**CHAPTER 2**

_I switch back into my lab coat and pull my cell phone out of my pocket and program Bella's phone number in it._

_I have Bella's phone number. _

_Tell me I did not just sing those words in my head._

_I smile to myself._

**BELLA**

I knew the very moment the door opened, that he was here. I sensed him, smelled him. He smells good. Clean.

Every morning I sit in this same spot waiting for him to come in. Not that I would ever approach him, it just pleases me knowing he's here. In the same room. It didn't start out this way though. I didn't even know he existed until the first time I sat down at the table, and heard him walk through the door.

Having lived in Seattle all my life, I recently moved to this neighborhood after buying an apartment and discovered this small local coffee shop. It was that first day I heard his voice. It sounds soft and gentle when he orders his double Espresso with a 'dollop' as he calls it. He orders the same thing every day and he then sits across the café. Sometimes he reads a newspaper and sometimes he must bring his work with him because I hear him shuffle papers.

He was late today. I was becoming more and more disappointed with each passing minute. With each person that walked through the door, I knew it wasn't him. Then, the door opens with the force that only he has. It's like his fingerprint. I knew it was him. I take a deep breath to inhale his scent. I hear his shoes against the tiled floor. I would recognize his walk in a room filled with a thousand people. He has a long gait, which means he has long legs, which means he's tall. He has somewhat of a heavy foot, like he puts his weight on the heel with each step. So when I hear those footsteps coming toward me, I knew it was him. I take a deep breath. I like his scent.

I giggle to myself when he asks if he can give Conrad a treat. That's so typical of all the men that have tried to get with me. As soon as they find out I'm blind, they disappear. Like a Seeing Eye dog sitting at my feet isn't a clue. Some stick around though and those are the ones that think I'm blind AND stupid and still try to get in my pants. Who's stupid now!

When he introduces himself as Edward Cullen I nearly fall off my chair. _THE _Dr. Edward Cullen. The miracle doctor. The One. Dr. Magic Hands that can make anything or anyone see again.

_Except me. _

When he takes my offered hand, the surge that runs through me is overwhelming. It travels up my arm, through my chest and then seems to release into millions of tiny feathers inside me. Did he feel it too?

He's easy to talk to. I have never felt as comfortable this quickly with anyone as I do with him, so when he said he had to go, I felt a change in my body. My breathing increases. I don't want him to go. I want him to sit here with me for a while longer. Why didn't I tell him that? Why can't I ever say what I feel?

I can sense when he watches me. I can feel him. I can feel a lot of people when they come near me. They attempt to sneak up on me, but I can still sense them. People don't know it, but there is an energy charge that the human body emits and I have the ability to feel it. Dr. Cullen's energy field is intense.

After he shakes my hand goodbye, I place my hand back down on the table and feel a piece of paper. I pick it up and immediately feel the familiar pattern of Braille and recognize it as a business card. He left me his card and it makes me smile. I read his name, his address, and his cell and business numbers and can't help but smell his scent on it. He has a very distinct scent. Spice with a hint of musk. He smells like a man. Or at least what I would like a man to smell like. I smile again, knowing he is outside watching.

I didn't stick around long after he leaves because I am meeting Rosalie at my apartment. She's going shopping for me... again. She picks up the latest trends for me since she's the District Manager for Femme and today is getting me some lingerie that she insists I need. I don't know why since I have three drawers full of lace that no man has ever seen, nor is there the prospect of any man seeing it. But she keeps satisfying her insatiable need to purchase all things lacy for me.

Once I get inside my apartment, I release Conrad and can hear that he immediately goes to his bed and I go into my office to start my next book. I scan the transcript then print it out in Braille when I hear my door buzz. I know it's Rosalie and curse that she refuses to use her key.

"Rose, I wish you would use your key." I say with exasperation into the intercom.

"But my hands are full, Bella. Let me in dammit." She growls. I can hear the bags rustling in the background and know she has gone overboard again.

I let her in and she drops the bags just inside the door and immediately goes into a story about how some handsome doctor bumped into her today.

"Oh my God, Bella. You should have seen him. So handsome. His name is Emmett. He is about a foot taller than me and you know that's a bonus in my book. His chest is huge. I know he works out every day. He has to with pecs like that." She rambles. "His friend was trying to help me pick up your packages. You should have seen him when he touched your panties. When he saw what they were, I thought they had grown teeth and starting chewing off his fingers, he dropped them so fast. But not Emmett. He held them up and inspected them."

"ROSALIE! That man saw my panties?" I say giggling, covering my mouth and we both burst out laughing.

"Well, he thought they were mine until I told him I was getting them for a friend." She explains. I can feel the heat rise up my neck into my hairline.

"Anyway, he said he was going to the club Friday and asked if I would be there. I can't because I have a weekend date in Vancouver. Plus, he looks like he might be a player. I don't need any more of those. I'm tired of that type." She continues to ramble as she goes through the bags.

"Here, I'm taking the tags off these then putting them in the laundry for you." She explains.

"Thanks, Rose."

"So, did you see your mystery man today?" She asks as she continues to rummage through the bags.

"Yes and he actually walked up to talk to me today, using Conrad as the conduit of course. Why can't a man just walk up and talk to me?"

"Bella? You don't know how beautiful you are. That intimidates men. They think you are unapproachable. They need an icebreaker." Rosalie explains. "Sometimes men will take a dog for a walk in the park so that women will stop to talk to them. It's a sad thing to behold but it's true."

"Hey, what are these?" Rosalie says, surprising me with the quick change of subject.

"What?" I have to ask.

"This beautiful arrangement of Honeysuckle all wrapped up in a pretty yellow bow and baby's breath." She says describing the arrangement for me.

"Um, those were delivered today from my mystery man." I say with a grin, feeling the heat rise from my chest to my cheeks.

"Are you kidding me? There's a card, what does it say?" She goads me into telling her.

"It says that he enjoyed meeting Conrad today and can't wait to talk to him more tomorrow." I say giggling.

"Oh my God, Bella. He likes you!" She jumps in front of me.

"No, he is just being kind." I say, secretly hoping she's right.

"Bella, a man doesn't send flowers just to be 'nice'. A man sends flowers to say something. In this case, he was thoughtful. He wanted you to enjoy them in the only way you can, with your sense of smell. That, my friend, is very thoughtful and if he didn't like you, he wouldn't do it." She admonishes me.

"Really? Do you think he does?" I say, sounding like a little schoolgirl rather than a 24 year-old woman.

"Call him then, Bella. Make that next move." She says eagerly. I can hear the excitement in her voice for me.

"I already did." I confess. "I told him that Conrad couldn't wait to see him tomorrow as well."

"He liiikes you. He wants to daaaate you…" She sings, quoting Sandra Bullock from Miss Congeniality and taking my hands she dances me around the room. I smile with the hope that she may be right.

"Now tell me about this huge guy." We sit down next to each other and I can tell she is excited.

"Well, he's a doctor. And his name is Emmett McCarty and he works at that Cullen eye place."

"The Cullen Institute?" I ask, correcting her.

"Yeah, that's it. Anyway, Bella, it was like magic. We couldn't quit staring at each other. That other doctor that was with him? God, he was fucking hot, too, but Emmett really does it for me, Bella. Anyway, he asked me out this weekend but I already have that date in Vancouver and I had to turn him down. He said he would call me next week." I can hear the excitement in her voice and I recall when I spoke with Edward on the phone he said something to an 'Em' about needing to take my call.

"Rose, the guy that was with Emmett? That's my mystery man." I say.

"SHUT. UP." She yells. "Are you saying you are meeting Edward Cullen for coffee tomorrow? Because Emmett said he was Edward Cullen, the founder of the clinic. Bella, he was fucking gorgeous."

"Yes. Do I need to be nervous, Rose?" I ask, about ready to bite off what little nails I have.

"No, you two definitely would make a beautiful couple, Bella. I don't think you realize how beautiful you are. I wouldn't tell you if you were ugly, no way, but I would tell you that you were pretty. You are definitely beyond pretty, Bella. You belong in the beautiful category. You see, there's ugly, there's okay, attractive, cute, pretty, beautiful, stunning and drop dead and that's just your face. Now your body? Your body falls in the drop dead category. Yeah, you are definitely in the beautiful category and you should see all the men look at you. It's a good thing you have Conrad and if that Dr. Cullen wants to date you, you should be totally honored because he falls in the drop dead category. I bet he will let you see him… ask him." She says, seemingly in one breath.

"Alright Rosalie, I get it. Geez." I say to her as I laugh at her descriptions of me and Dr. Cullen.

"What about this Dr. McCarty? Where does he fall?" I ask and she is silent enough I can hear crickets.

"He is most definitely drop dead." She says quietly.

"What is it, Rose?" I say after sensing something come over her.

"Bella, I don't want to go this weekend. I had this connection with Emmett. The thought of fucking someone else right now doesn't do it for me."

"You are serious aren't you?" I say to her holding out my hand for her to take. She moves to take my hand.

"I am very serious. I just don't know how to get in touch with him now. I would love to see him this weekend but I don't have his number. He has mine and said he would call me next week."

"Well, I do have the number to the clinic. Maybe you can call there and ask for him, Rosalie." I say, shaking my head at the moments she has sometimes.

"Oh, yeah. Duh. Give me that number, will you, and I'll call him now."

I walk across the room to my purse and search my wallet for Edward's card. I read the number off the card to her, and she dials the clinic asking for Dr. McCarty and gets his secretary.

"Hello? This is Rosalie Hale, is Dr. McCarty available please?" She squeals when the secretary tells her to hang on. She puts the phone up to my ear so I can hear their conversation.

"Rosalie?" He answers, sounding surprised to hear from her.

"Hello, Emmett, you remember me?" I hear him shout over the phone.

"Hell yes, I remember you. How could I forget?" He says, excitedly. I can hear his breathing pitch through the phone.

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I've had a change of plans this weekend and I was wondering if you still wanted to get together." I can hear him shout again.

"Absolutely, Rosalie." He replies through a chuckle. He has a nice laugh I think. I can hear sincerity in his voice.

"Perfect. Call me Saturday morning and I will tell you where to pick me up and we will go from there." Rosalie grabs my hand and squeezes it hard. I try to pull it away but the death grip she has on it won't release.

"Looking forward to it, Rosalie." He says before he hangs up.

"There. That wasn't so hard was it? Now will you let go of my hand?" I say to her as I hear her jump up and down squealing. "Hey, you better call your date in Vancouver and cancel before it gets too late." I remind her.

"Okay. I will. I'll go back to my office right now and do that. Thanks for all your help, Bella." She says, kissing my cheek, her standard farewell.

Drop dead gorgeous huh? I don't know what that is. I don't even know what handsome is. I only know about the heart. About one's soul and I have a feeling that Dr. Cullen has a good heart doing what he does for a living. Helping people see and helping them get through tragedies. Yeah, it takes a special person to do that.

**EDWARD**

Wednesday… Wednesday. What appointments do I have this morning, I say to myself as I scroll through my iPad calendar. I am going to have to make sure Angie doesn't schedule any appointments between 9:30 and 11:30 from here on out. I want to make sure I am available for what could possibly be a standing coffee date. I smile that I get to see her this morning. I feel like a teenager again. All excited in the pit of my stomach and shit. I shake my head and laugh at myself at the thought.

I step into my shower and turn on all seven shower heads feeling the hot stream hit me at all angles. I stand under the rain head directly above me and feel the water hit my face. I relax, letting my head fall forward, closing my eyes tight trying to get her image out of my mind. It doesn't work. I see her smile, hear her laugh, feel the touch of her hand in mine. I open my eyes and I literally watch my flaccid dick stand at complete attention in a span of moments. I wrap my hand around it tightly to relieve some of the tension and imagine Bella's hands on me. I stroke lightly from base to head, moaning at how much I need this.

I squeeze liquid soap into my hand and continue to think of her. How she would feel under me, how it would feel being inside her. I imagine she's tight and deep. Having her long legs wrapped around me, better yet, flung over my shoulders. A strange thought enters my mind and I can almost bet she's a virgin. Untouched. Fuck, what I would give to be her first. Her only. Only mine. I unknowingly pick up the pace; paying special attention to the rim around the head and that does it. I cum in long streams against the wall and close my eyes tight at the thought of being inside of her.

I chuckle at myself that if she only knew she was the star of my shower fantasy. She probably wouldn't speak to me again. Yeah, I'll be keeping this to myself.

After I dry myself, I look in the mirror to shave but opt to leave the stubble. I hear the girls like it. I enter my walk-in closet that, shamefully, resembles a woman's dressing room. I have so many suits that I've had to color coordinate them. I step into my boxer trunks, select a white shirt, black Armani suit, deep purple tie, and black tie up shoes. I wear my typical Gucci cologne and I give myself one last inspection. The humor out of all of this primping is that she can't even see the effort I'm putting forth to look nice for her. I want to look and feel good for her though. I just wish my hair didn't have a mind of its own. I squirt a small amount of gel in my hands and run it through my unruly hair, just to give it some sort of order. It didn't work yesterday and it didn't work today. But the girls like that too, I hear. Would Bella like it I wonder?

I go to the kitchen, start the Keurig and drop a K-cup in before throwing a bagel in the toaster. I check my watch. I keep reminding myself I have a 7:30 appointment and I can't be late. And then a 9:30 with Bella. I smile at that thought as I schmear my bagel.

** [IPS] **

"Come on, Edward, come out with me Friday. Those girls are a package deal, man. One won't come home with me unless the other gets some so I need you to keep the other occupied." Emmett whines, following me through the automatic sliding doors leading inside the Institute's lobby.

"I suppose you want me to fuck her in the same room with you?" I say as I look around, making sure everything looks in order, nod good morning to Embry, who mans the security desk, and walk to the elevator lobby.

"Hey, if that floats your boat, sure." He replies smuggly.

"Em, listen to me. I'm not into fucking around right now. I really like her. I mean like, like her. She's a good girl and I am not going to mess this up before it gets started." I say stepping into the elevator, pushing the button for the 10th floor.

"Okay, okay. Oh, well, it's alright. Rosalie called and said that her plans had changed this weekend anyway. She wants to hook up on Saturday so maybe I can tap that instead." Listening to him talk like this is honestly disgusting and I wonder how these women put up with it.

"Emmett, do you think Rosalie would let you 'tap that' if she heard how you were talking about her? You make me sick listening how you talk about the beautiful female species." I say, shaking my head at him. He really does disgust me sometimes and this is one of those times.

Emmett follows me into my office and we sit and counsel over the woman we will be meeting at 7:30. She was abused by her husband a few years ago and he hit her on the side of the head with a baseball bat. After nearly a year of recovery, her eyesight never returned. She came to us to see if she is permanently blind.

Peggy Miller asked us some pretty tough questions. She came prepared that's for sure.

"How is it that you opened the institute here, Dr. Cullen?" She asks point blank.

"Well, Peggy, a little history about myself first. My mother and father are both doctors. Both are cardiac surgeons, although my mother specializes in pediatrics. So I have a lot of medical experience running through my family. I attended Harvard and John Hopkins. I started my education specifically in cardiology, I later took a special interest in optic neuropathy. My education continues to this day. I found that I rather enjoy fixing sight and with a small inheritance I received from my grandfather, I put that money to use and financed and opened this institute that not only is a respected surgical center, but an educational institute as well. Here, we assist the visually impaired learn Braille, life adjustment, among other areas of educating the blind." I stop and look at Emmett.

"Dr. McCarty here has been my friend since elementary school. We attended the same schools and once I decided to open this institute, I approached him with an offer to run his practice here. The rest is history."

After our consultation, Emmett and I determine that her damage is in fact repairable and we referred her to the scheduling team to complete the paperwork and prepare her for surgery. It is then decided that I will be conducting this surgery.

"Okay, I'm going to the café, Angie. I'll be back for my 11:30." I say as I head toward the elevator.

After I walk through the sliding glass doors leading outside, I intentionally walk to the opposite side of the street so that I can see her sitting in the window. She looks more beautiful today than ever. She has her hair swept up into a sexy mess held together with a clip. She is wearing a pale yellow leather jacket today. Almost the color of butter. The color looks good on her. I notice she is reading, or trying to read. Every time someone enters or exits the cafe she stops and after a few moments, she goes back to her book. She's waiting for me and that pleases me. Immensely.

After I look both ways, I run across the street and open the door, intentionally looking at her to see her reaction. I see her head lift from her book and a faint smile reaches those lips. I also see her take a deep breath. She did that yesterday too when I came through the door. What I have just observed is that she knows my specific sound as I open the door and she inhales the air to smell my scent. What is intriguing is how she keeps her sensory perception to herself. She has adapted perfectly to the world around her. I have a new-found admiration for her.

"Good morning, Dr. Cullen. Here is your double espresso with a dollop. Is there anything else I can get for you?" Myra says, taking the twenty dollar bill off the counter.

"Yes, I'd like a lemon poppy seed muffin with two plates please. Thank you, Myra." I reply, looking toward Bella who has put her book away. I look down at Conrad and he is looking at me with his head raised.

I walk over to Bella's table, set my cup and muffin down across from her.

"Good morning, Conrad. I have a treat for you." I say bending down to pet Bella's dog. "I hope this doesn't prevent you from your girl time again tonight. If it does, then maybe you can come to my place for some male bonding. I have every sports channel known to man. These are not known to girls because girls have cooties. Except that girl right there. I don't think she has cooties, do you?" I lean in to whisper to him, "Do you know her?" He licks my face, "You do? Well maybe you can put in a good word for me or something." He is panting as I scratch behind his ears, "You will? Terrific. Well, it was good chatting with you, Conrad." I say as I pat his head and stand up.

"Good morning, Ms. Swan." I say, looking at the beautiful smile she has for me. "I didn't see you sitting there. I was visiting with my new friend, Conrad, here."

"Why, good morning, Dr. Cullen, I didn't see you either." She giggles. "That's the first time I've ever used that line." She says, laughing now. It's such a beautiful sound.

"Good one, Bella." I say chuckling at her, pulling the chair out to sit.

"Ms. Swan, I must say you are looking particularly lovely in yellow today. It's a good color on you." I say sipping my espresso.

"Thank you. Black looks good on you as well." She says with a saucy grin.

"What? How? How did you know?" I know I sound as shocked as I appear.

"Really? You're wearing black today? It was just a guess." She laughs again. I join her shaking my head.

"Your senses are sharp, Bella, but you had me freaked out there a little bit on that one." I say reaching for the muffin.

"I have a lemon poppy seed muffin to share with you. Here." I say scooting her plate in front of her.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Cullen." She says as I watch her reach with accurate precision for the plate. She feels for the muffin, breaks a small piece off and I watch as she places it between her pink lips.

I want to taste those lips.

"So, Doctor." She says, chewing her muffin. "Save any lives today?"

"Well, I guess I did if you were to ask her." I say recalling my consultation this morning. "I saw a patient this morning to see if she qualified for surgery and it turns out she does, so I will be doing the surgery in two weeks." I say taking another bite of my muffin.

"That's wonderful, Edward. I'm happy for her." She says sadly. Before I can ask her about her own medical history, she changes the subject quickly.

"I am starting a new story today, it sounds intriguing. It's about a young girl who moves to a small town and meets and falls in love with a vampire. It's been written in four books so it should be an interesting story." She shakes her head at the thought. "Just think, vampire love. Go figure and it's an extremely popular series too."

I sense that she does not want to talk to me about her medical history right now so I make it a point not to approach it. She might not be ready.

"Edward?" She says my name.

"Hmmm?" I reply

"You still with me?"

"Yes. Yes, I am. Sorry. Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me Saturday night." There. I said it. Just like that and that's when I see the panic on her face.

"I… I… I can't." She says as she twists in her chair like she's getting ready to leave but doesn't.

"Did I upset you, Bella?" I say sitting up in my seat.

"No, I just… I…" She stammers.

"You what? You don't eat?"

"Of course I eat, silly." She giggles. "I just… I don't really date."

"Oh. Well, that does pose a problem then doesn't it?" I sit back and rub my chin trying to figure out how to get around the 'not dating' thing. "Alright, why don't we do this? You buy." I say and I smile when she bursts out laughing. I look at her and she is twisting her hands, obviously wanting to say something but she is either preventing herself or she is scared to death.

"Bella?"

"Edward, I haven't dated anyone since I was 19. You of all people know how difficult it is for someone like me. Dining in public is a difficult thing for me. There's nothing like putting my fingers in my mashed potatoes or trying to eat my consommé with a fork." She says in a sigh. My heart is aching for her right now.

"Bella," I say reaching over to take her hand in mine. I watch as she closes her eyes at my touch. "Do you think I would let you falter? Do you think I would ask you out and not be willing to take care of you?" I visualize taking each and every finger, licking off those mashed potatoes for her.

"Um… I…I don't expect you to take care of me, Edward. I just have this aversion to public humiliation." She says quietly.

"Is that your only reason, Bella?" I ask, watching her. God I hope she doesn't start crying. I couldn't take it if I saw tears coming out of those eyes. She slowly starts shaking her head.

"What's the other reason?" I look down and I see Conrad come out from under the table to sit facing her. I reach down to pet him to reassure him that it's alright and he growls at me. Bella said he was fiercely protective. He even protects her when she is emotionally hurting. It pleases me knowing I won't have to worry about her.

"I haven't dated in a long time, Edward. I've only had one boyfriend and he didn't stick around long enough to really know me, if you know what I mean." I watch her as her eyes look down as her hands destroy her nails.

I watch her and all I can hear is that she is telling me she is a virgin, that no one has loved her in that way and I am both aroused and angered at this. Even though I would love to make her mine and mine alone, I can't fathom anyone not wanting to be with her. She seems so upset and I don't want to upset her further, but I need to spend time with her and it seems like she does as well. I squeeze her hands tightly.

"I don't want to take no for an answer, Bella. I will take care of you, trust me." I say, and watch as she lifts her head toward me.

"I do, Edward. I do trust you." She says quietly.

"Then say yes. Please?"

_**A/N: Our fair damsel is a little queasy about dating our handsome Doctor. But you know Edward, he will take care of her. In more ways than one *winkywinky*. Okay so that doesn't come till later. I hope you liked this, so you know the drill… fill in the form below, leave your birthdate, SSN, bank account number and passcode information and I will write you back. *kisses***_


	3. Chapter 3

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight. **

**Special thanks to Amanda and T for looking out for my story. Thanks to you Stella for making me think.**

**I feel really rotten that I haven't answered my reviews. I try to answer all of them but I have dropped the ball but still plan on doing that so please forgive me. The response to this story has been overwhelming already and there are so many of you following this it and I want you to know I know who you are. I hope to hear from you as well.**

**CHAPTER 3**

"_I don't want to take no for an answer, Bella. I will take care of you, trust me." I say, and watch as she lifts her head toward me._

"_I do, Edward. I do trust you." She says quietly._

"_Then say yes. Please?"_

**Edward**

She trusts me.

If she only knew she was the main attraction in my shower this morning, she might reconsider. I feel a twitch in my pants just thinking about it and I shift in my chair. I watch her freely as she is clearly nervous.

"Bella, if you don't want to go out with me, just tell me. In no way do I want to make you uncomfortable. If you want to keep our relationship casual and limited to coffee friends, I suppose that is what I will have to accept." I say, meaning it. Not liking it, but meaning it. I continue to watch her as she sits in silence.

"Perhaps I should go. I don't like seeing you like this." Frustrated, I make a move to leave.

"No! Don't go!" She shoots up straight in her chair, reaching her hand out to stop me. "Please don't go, Edward. I'm sorry. It's just… okay." She begins, calming down but not looking too happy. "When I was younger I met a boy when I was in high school." She pauses and licks her bottom lip, pulling it in between her teeth. "He worked at the school and was sighted. He followed me all the time and was persistent in asking me out. When I finally agreed to go out with him, his persistence reached a new level. It wasn't good enough that I went out with him, he wanted more." She shyly explains.

I watch as sadness overcomes her. My heart aches for her as I listen to her relive this sad period of her life. A time that should have been happy for her.

"We dated for a long time with him telling me he loved me, how he wouldn't leave me, and how he wanted to take care of me, forever. He won me over and I eventually fell in love with him. Hard. However, every time we were alone in a room, he pushed me for more." She paused to take a deep breath, slowly releasing it. "Edward, I had no mother to guide me through my teen years. No woman figure at all, really, to educate me. I didn't know what to expect when it came to sex. I just wasn't ready and when I tried to tell him that, he got increasingly angry with me. After after a while his anger reached a new level when he wanted to become physical. I'm not sure if it was because I felt I wasn't ready or his angry persistence frightened me. Anyway, it had been about eight months into our relationship when he tried one last time and when I again told him I wasn't ready, he threw me down on my bed and forced himself on me until I screamed. Kelly, my former guide dog, attacked him and pulled him off of me. He was so mad he yelled at me and told me he had wasted eight months of his life trying to get in my pants when all he really wanted was my… my… pu… well, you know what he wanted. He told me that '_once he fucked that_' he was out anyway." She has tears in her eyes now and I can see the subject is still painful for her.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I say, reaching out for her hand. "There are real assholes out there. But, trust me when I say that I'm not one of them." I reassure her. "Now, my friend is another matter." I say jokingly trying to lighten the dark mood she is in.

"What?" She says loudly. "You mean 'Em'? Your friend you had lunch with yesterday?" She asks, excitedly.

"Yes. How do you know about him?" I ask, surprised that she knows his name.

"Edward, that 'asshole' has a date with my best friend on Saturday. Do I need to warn her about him? She's been hurt enough and if you think there's a chance that he might use her, please tell me. She really likes him." I listen to her plead for her friend and I sit back and chuckle.

"What is so funny, Edward?" She asks, sitting back, folding her arms over her chest.

"So, the girl we bumped into is your best friend?" I ask, thinking this is certainly a small world. That, coupled with the fact that Bella could very well be wearing the panties that I held in my hands. That was an intriguing thought for sure.

"Yes. She had a weekend date in Vancouver and she cancelled it to go out with Emmett. But if you think there is a possibility he will fuck her and dump her, you need to tell me."

Oh, dear lord, did my little Bella just say 'fuck' out loud?

"Well, I will tell you that Emmett is rather 'randy' if you get my drift, but I do know that he also connected with her and does in fact want to get to know her... mentally, as well as… biblically. Emmett is very physical." I try to explain to her without saying that Emmett likes his sex.

"Well, Rosalie is too, so they will get along in that regard, but if he's out to just get in her panties, then I need to tell her, Edward. I can't _not_ tell her knowing that he may use her. But, if you actually think that he might be in it for more, then I won't say a word." She says, calming down a bit now.

"Why don't you wait until they actually go out first? I'm sure we will hear about it and I will let you know where Em is at mentally on Monday, alright?" I say, knowing I will get the gory details.

"Now, about our date. Let's just go out once and see where it goes. If you like me and have fun, then we can do it again. If you don't, then we… won't." I say, not liking the idea that she may not want to see me again.

"I know I already like you, Dr. Cullen. You wouldn't be sitting here if I didn't." She said rather smuggly. I grin at her tenacity.

"Why, Ms. Swan, are you flirting with me?" I ask, sitting forward in my seat.

"No, just stating cold hard facts, Doctor. Let's see how it goes after our date." I look at her beaming face. Her eyes are captivating. It's amazing she can't see because she doesn't look blind, or visually impaired to be politically correct. Her actions and mannerisms are perfect.

Wait. What? Did she just agree to go out with me? I can't help but return her smile.

"Alright. I will pick you up on Saturday at 7:00. Does that work for you?" I ask her before she changes her mind.

"Perfectly." She says.

After she gives me her address, I enter it into my cell phone along with her phone number. I am slowly gathering information on my Ms. Swan and I inwardly smile at that thought. While I'm entering Bella's address my phone goes off.

"Dr. Cullen." I answer.

"Hey big brother." My twin sister, Alice, responds. "I'm in your neighborhood and Angie told me you were at the coffee shop and lo and behold, I walk up and there I see you sitting with an enchanting young lady."

"Alice…" I say looking out the window and frown at her. I know the minx is up to something and I don't want her near Bella right now. This 'thing' I have with her is still too new and fragile to bring family into the mix. "Don't, Alice." It's too late… she's through the front door.

"Hello, big brother." Alice says looking at Bella while slipping her phone in her purse.

I glance at Bella as she sits up straight and Conrad stands at the ready. I watch as Bella calms him, telling him to relax and he lies back down at her feet. Alice watches Bella and then turns to me with a questionable look on her face.

"Bella, I'd like to introduce you to my pixie of a sister, Alice. Alice, this is Bella Swan, a friend I met here at the café." I explain. Bella lifts her hand to Alice.

"Nice to meet you, Alice" Bella says, shaking Alice's hand. "I had best get going, Dr. Cullen. I'll let you visit with your sister." She says gathering her book to pack in her bag.

"No, Bella, stay. Please." Alice says, placing her hand on Bella's arm. Bella jerks her arm away and Conrad jumps up and growls.

"Oh, God. I'm sorry, Bella. I'm so sorry." Alice apologizes. "I… I hope I didn't offend you. Are there rules here, Edward?" Alice whispers to me.

"Yes, Alice. Don't touch without permission. Conrad here is terribly protective of his mistress."

"Alice, I apologize as well. It was an adverse reaction. I'm not used to being touched when I'm not around my friends. They are the only ones that do and I wasn't ready. So, I don't want you to think I'm a total bitch, I just wasn't expecting it and it startled me is all." Bella explains. I can see a mix of panic and concern on her face.

"Bella, Alice is a physical person. She touches and hugs everything and everyone. It's who she is. She's more on the hyperactive side of life, if you will." I glance at Alice as she looks at Bella.

"And right now she's staring at you." I chuckle.

"I know." Bella answers, smiling.

"I'm sorry, Bella, I can't help it. You are so beautiful and your eyes… Edward, how do you quit staring at them?" She asks grinning at me, goading me.

"It's not without difficulty." I answer, giving her what she wants. "Now stop it Sprite, you are making Bella uncomfortable. Tell me what you want and why you followed me here?"

"I'm having a small gathering on Saturday and I want you to come. I met a nice man at the bookstore the other day and I want to invite him and I think Jasper would feel more comfortable with other people around."

"Well, I'd love to, kid, but I have plans on Saturday." I say, looking at Bella seeing her blush disappear below her collar.

"Excuse me, Alice, did you say Jasper? That wouldn't be Jasper Whitlock would it?" Bella asks.

"Why, yes. Do you know him?" Alice asks, excitedly. She literally bounces in her seat leaning toward Bella.

"Yes. Very well. He's my best friend's step-brother." I watch as Bella shakes her head and sits back in her seat.

"What is it, Bella?" I ask her.

"Well, your best friend has a date with my best friend and now your sister has a date with my best friend's step brother and I have somehow wound up having a date with you. I don't know who the common denominator is, you or me." She giggles.

I laugh as well, her giggle reaching me at my core but before I can respond my overly hyper sister interjects.

"I know, you should all come to my place on Saturday then. We can have a bar-b-que and with Jasper's sister there, he will feel way more comfortable." Alice, clearly excited by her brilliant idea, claps her hands.

"Bella? Would you like that? It might ease your earlier concerns." I say, although I would like to spend time alone with her, this setting might be better. Having her friends around her might make her feel more comfortable as well.

"Sure, if that's what you would like, Edward." She says, blushing.

"Okay, kid, we'll be there. What time?" I ask Alice, watching Bella, while Alice watches me.

"How about 5:00?" She asks.

"Bella? Is that okay with you? We had agreed on 7:00 earlier." I ask, making sure that the new time is okay with her.

"Yes, 5:00 is fine. Edward, is it alright if I leave Conrad at home? I don't want to make everyone feel uneasy with him being around. He's a good dog but can be intimidating at times when he feels something may be a threat to me. That just means that I will need to depend on you and I need to know if you are okay with that." She says quietly.

I can't believe what she is asking of me. Not only does it mean she trusts me to take care of her but it also means that I will be touching her all evening and that is something I could never pass up.

"Bella, I am very okay with that." I say quietly to her, hoping Alice can't hear me. I look down and see our hands next to each other on the table. I barely touch and stroke her pinky finger with my own.

What I really enjoy is her beaming smile at my response. I'm getting a certain 'vibe' from Ms. Swan, but I will need to observe it a little bit further before I make my final diagnosis.

"Good. Alright, I need to get home to finish my book." Bella says packing her bag. "Alice, it was nice meeting you and I will see you Saturday. Oh, would you like me to bring anything? I can bake a mean pie." She says straightening the straps to her bag.

"Apple?" I say immediately and I am blessed with her bright smile and giggle.

"Especially Apple. Do you like Sour Cream Apple Pie?"

"I've never had it but if it has apples in it, I'm sure I will." I answer. It's sad that a grown man can be brought to his knees at the mention of pie.

"Alright. Sour Cream Apple Pie it is. Alice, I know Jasper is fond of cherry pie. Would you like me to make one of those as well?" Bella asks Alice.

"Really? No, let me, please? I want to make it for him." She says in her tinkling voice.

"You really like him don't you?" Bella asks giggling and all Alice can do is nod her head yes.

"Alice? Bella can't hear you nod your head." I laugh, getting up to give a hand to Bella and when I do, Conrad gives me his protective growl.

"Sorry, Bella. Yes, I really like him, but please don't say anything to him. I want do this on my own… unless he asks you about me." She giggles.

When I go to reach for Bella's arm, Conrad jumps up and growls again. He clearly does not want anyone touching her.

"Conrad, you better get used to me, pal." I say directly to him, petting his chest. I've noticed that is his soft spot. "You too, Bella." I whispered to her and am gifted with her brightest blush yet.

"Can I call you later?" I ask her quietly.

"Yes, I'd like that." She says, lowering her head. She really is shy in the way of flirting. "I'll talk to you later then. Bye, Alice. Conrad. Home." She gives her command before he guides her to the door.

I realize that this is the first time I've seen her from behind this table. I didn't even know how tall she was. It looks like she's about 5'7". That's a nice fit with my 6'1". She walks with confidence and a nice little sway to her hips. She's very comfortable in her own skin. I like that and find myself smiling.

I continue to watch her walk down the street and when she crosses, I see her enter a brownstone building. I stare at her building, thinking of seeing her long hair move in the wind as she walked. A few minutes later there is movement in a window that catches my eye. It's her and I watch as she opens her windows to allow fresh air into the apartment and then takes a deep breath. Alice is watching her as well. But when Bella smiles, giggles and then covers her mouth, Alice immediately clamps her hand down on my arm.

"Oh my God, Edward" She squeals at me. "She likes you."

"What makes you say that?" I say with a grin on my face.

"Did you not just see that? That, my dear brother, is what a girl does when she is in 'like' with someone. She was just daydreaming about you and it made her giggle. And that is a good sign. And I know you like her too, don't you?" She asks, butting her little self into my love life again.

"Alice, I just met her, but yes, what I know of her, I like. And I do want to get to know her better." I reply. "Now, I must get back to the clinic. I have surgery tomorrow morning and I need to review the case file this afternoon." I make a mental note to call Bella tonight to tell her that I won't be able to meet her for coffee in the morning.

"See you Saturday, kiddo." I say bending down to kiss her offered cheek.

"See you then, brother." She says with a spring in her step. "Oh, by the way, I really like her, Edward." She says as she skips out the door ahead of me. She goes to the right and I go to the left.

"Good to know, Alice." I shout at her as I glance up at Bella's window one last time before I pick up my step to get back to my office.

I walk through the automatic doors of the lobby and am so deep in thought I vaguely hear the name Irina Denali mentioned. My head snaps up and I immediately look around the lobby for the face to match the voice. I walk quickly to the elevator lobby and look frantically for her but don't see her anywhere. When I'm fairly certain she isn't in the building, I walk up to Embry to see if she signed the sign-in sheet.

"Embry, I heard someone say the name 'Irina Denali'. What did she want?" I ask, knowing my breathing and pulse rate has skyrocketed.

"She was here to see you but I told her you were not in. She left me a message to tell you that she was here and that she would come back tomorrow." Embry says, reading me the handwritten message.

"I have surgery tomorrow so if she calls or comes in tell her that I am not available. I don't want her to get on that elevator. I do not want to see her, do you understand?" I know I am talking but my eyes are still frantically searching the vast lobby.

I get the willies just thinking about her.

I stop by Angie's desk to pick up my messages.

"Angie, Irina was just downstairs looking for me." I look up from my messages when I hear her gasp.

"What the hell did she want?" She asked angrily.

"I don't know. But she threatened to come back tomorrow. I'm in surgery all day so if you get the opportunity, will you please take care of it? I don't want her to step one foot on this floor." I say turning toward my office.

"Oh, don't you worry about that, Edward. I'm going to call Embry right now." She says, picking up her phone and dialing as she speaks.

As I read my messages, I look up and see Emmett bounding down the hall toward me. I quickly make it to my office and slam the door before he reaches it. I laugh out loud when I hear him curse me out on the other side.

"Fuck you, Edward." He says opening the door, slamming it behind him. "So, did you ask her out?" He asks as he drops his body onto my leather couch.

"I did."

"And?"

"She said yes."

"And?"

"We are going to Alice's for a bar-b-que on Saturday." I answer. "And so are you." I say focusing on reading my messages.

"What?" He sits up. Clearly he had other plans.

"Well, it's kind of a long story. Rosalie is Bella's best friend. You are mine. Alice is in like or whatever, with Jasper. Jasper is Rosalie's brother. We are all interconnected and Alice wants us all there when she makes her move on Jasper. Got all that?" I say, reading the emails that came in while I was out.

"Ahhh fuck, Eddie. I had a different set of plans for Rosalie for Saturday night. A romantic dinner at my place, sex, wine, music, wine, sex, wine, more sex." Emmett says, sitting back and closing his eyes, visualizing what I imagine would involve him on top of Rosalie.

"Emmett. Listen. I made a deal with Bella. She won't say anything to Rosalie about your prowess and lack of ability to commit if you aren't in this just for a piece of ass. But if you are and all you want is a fresh fuck, then she will steer Rosalie away from you. Apparently Rose is a good girl and has been treated badly in the past and Bella won't see that happen again if she can help it. So what I'm saying is, don't do it man. Don't just go out and fuck her and use her. Call her and cancel the date."

I look at him as he looks at me. I know he is contemplating what I have said and he sits up placing his elbows on his knees, twisting his hands.

"Okay." He says getting up to leave.

"Okay what?" I ask before he reaches the door.

"Okay, I heard you." And he slams the door behind him.

I think I am having a 'what the fuck?' moment as I stare at the door. I don't want to get into his sex life but I don't want to see Bella hurt because her friend was used by my friend either.

I spend the rest of the afternoon reviewing my patient's surgical file again for the umpteenth time. I have planned the surgery and go over the details with a fine tooth comb, outlining the procedure step by step. I intend on inviting three interns to observe and give the names to Angie for her to send out the notices.

After several hours of case file review, I realize I haven't eaten anything but a lemon poppy seed muffin and only a half of one at that. Which, of course, brings my mind back to Bella. Which, of course, brings a smile to my face. And that's how Angie finds me when she walks into my office.

"Honeysuckle girl?" She asks as she places a stack of files on my desk.

I can only look at her and then down at the files and faintly nod my head. I glance up and see her smiling as she walks out the door.

"Shit, does everyone know?" I say to myself.

"Not everyone." She yells from her desk. How in the hell does she _do_ that?

With that, I decide now is the time to go home because I'm hungry, I'm tired and I need rest for surgery in the morning. I like to be rested when I poke around in someone's brain.

I pull my Jag into the garage and enter the house to nothing but silence. I walk over to the stereo and turn it on just for background noise. This is the time of day I hate the most. When I come home to nothing. To no one waiting to greet me. I recognize this loneliness. I have bouts of it periodically and it's then that I think of how much I would love to come home to someone waiting for me. Despite how hungry I am, I decide to hit the gym and shake this feeling instead. It's not healthy and there's nothing I can do about it. I run upstairs and change into a sleeveless t-shirt and gym shorts and then run downstairs to my home gym. First, I run eight miles and all I can do is think of her. Then I do my weight reps and all I can do is think of her. Then I try a few minutes at the boxing bag and all I can do is think of her.

_Fuck!_

I run upstairs, take a long hot Bella-releasing shower, which makes me feel a little better, and then see about dinner.

Thank you, Victoria! My housekeeper made a large pan of lasagna and it's still warm. I dish out a plate and a bit of the salad she made and sit at the breakfast bar to devour my dinner. I decide to look at my texts and emails while I eat. I have a text from Em. I look at that right away.

_I like her, alright? ~ EM_

_ Okay. Good. Just don't fuck this up. ~EC_

_ I won't. Do you have time for a beer? ~EM_

_ Not tonight. I have surgery in the morning. Going to crash soon. ~EC_

_ See you in the a.m. ~EM_

_ Yep. ~EC_

After I finish dinner and put my dishes in the dishwasher I decide to call Bella before I call it a night. I find her number and press send feeling a little nervous at the prospect of talking to her.

"Hello." She answers on the third ring.

"Hi, Bella. It's Edward." I say and hear an audible gasp.

"Edward." She says in a near whisper.

"How was the rest of your day?" I ask, fishing for something to talk about.

"It was good. I'm nearly finished with the book I started on Monday. So that's good. How about yourself?"

"Uneventful. I reviewed case files today for a surgery I'm doing in the morning. That's one of the reasons for this call. I wanted to let you know I won't be at the café tomorrow because this surgery is scheduled early and it will take most of the day." I say and then all I hear is complete silence.

"Bella? Are you there?" I ask.

"Yes. I'm here. I was thinking how wonderful it is that you do what you do, Edward. I'm honored to even know you. What you do with your hands… with your eyes. It's truly a gift. A gift that you give to others."

"What a nice thing to say, Bella. Thank you." I say, nearly dumbfounded.

"Hey, I've got news for you." I say, lightening the subject. "I spoke with Emmett. I kind of let him have it regarding Rosalie and all. I told him that if he was out for one thing, I wanted him to cancel his date."

"Oh, Edward. Thank you. I appreciate it. I just don't want her hurt again, you know?"

"Yes, I know. Anyway, I received a text from him a little bit ago that said he wasn't cancelling because he actually likes her."

"Well, that's wonderful because I'm afraid she really likes him too. I didn't want to tell you that for fear you would relay that back to him. But from here on out, I'm staying out of it." She says.

"I agree, Bella. I have enough on my own plate to be worrying about his love life." I say when I notice the deafening silence on the other end.

"Bella?"

"Edward, let's just lay this out on the table right now before Saturday. I'm a communicator. I don't hide things and I like to talk about things that are on my mind. Does that bother you?" She asks, directly I might add.

"No. It's rather refreshing and saves a lot of time. Speak."

"I don't do casual sex. In fact, I don't do sex at all. Not that I don't want to, men just aren't attracted to me that way. But if you want to see me to get a casual sex relationship going, I need to tell you right now… don't. I've never been with a man, intimately. I don't know how, so please don't think that I do, because I don't. So… that's it." She ends her rant with a shortness of breath.

_She doesn't know how? _

"Bella, I've watched you now for going on three months and if all I wanted was to get with you, I would have tried a long time ago. I will have to argue the fact that men don't find you attractive, however. I've watched how men look at you when they enter the café. Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't so. But trust me, they want you… that way. Unfortunately, most men don't know how to approach a blind person. I just took the coward's way out and approached Conrad." I explain to her.

Once again there's silence on the other end.

"Has no one ever told you how beautiful you are, Bella?" I ask her.

"Yes. Rosalie did, yesterday." She says, giggling. I have to chuckle right along with her.

"I mean outside of the asshole you were with in high school? I mean by a man. A grown man? Have you never been held or cherished?" I ask her.

"I remember my dad holding me when I was a little girl. But the older I get the more distant that memory becomes. But no, I've never had a man touch me, really." She says sadly. "I don't know what it's like to love or be loved."

Now it's my turn to be rendered speechless.

How do you tell someone that has never had the experience of love that you want to be her first? I want to show her what it feels like to be held and feel protected and safe.

"I can't imagine what that is like, Bella." I say, almost inaudible. "But I'd like to be the one to show you."

_A/N: So do you all still think Dr. Cullen is a manho? I hope not because he was nothing but a single man who liked the ladies and the ladies liked the man. Nothing wrong with that I say. But he's smitten with our girl Bella right now. Now our Emmett is another story. Let's see if Rosalie can tame his wild ass. Oh, and there's a lemon coming up soon. I can't wait to see if ya'll like it. Anywho, fill out the little blank down there and tell me what you think. I love to hear from you and I'm so behind on responding to you, so please forgive me…..xoxox _


	4. Chapter 4

**Rating: M **

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; I'm just playing in her puddle. **

**I have a wonderful team of women helping me with this story and I want to thank you for your total commitment.**

_**My thoughts and prayers to all of you in New York. **_

**CHAPTER 4**

_How do you tell someone that has never had the experience of love that you want to be her first? I want to show her what it feels like to be held and feel protected and safe._

"_I can't imagine what that is like, Bella." I say, almost inaudible. "But I'd like to be the one to show you."_

**BELLA**

He wants to be the one to show me? What does that mean? Oh, God. I think I need to talk to Rosalie about this. I pick up my phone to call her, praying that my shaking hands don't dial the wrong number.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Rosalie answers.

"Hi, Rose. I was wondering if you could come over for a little while tonight. I need a girl talk."

"Sure, babe. I'll be there in 15. Ice cream?"

"I think so." I say, hearing the trembling in my own voice.

"Uh oh. Mint Chocolate Chip?"

"Yep. It's about… sex." I say quietly. Oh, yeah, that's definitely trembling I am feeling.

"Oh, no. I'll be there in 10." After Rosalie hangs up, I sit frozen in place until I hear the buzzer, knowing it's her.

"Rosalie, why don't you ever use your fucking key?" I mutter to myself as I unlock the security door downstairs. When I hear her get close to my door, I unlock it to let her in.

"Because I lost it, okay?" She blurts out before I can say a word. "I can't find it anywhere and I didn't know how to tell you." Shit, that's her third one.

"Okay, I'm changing my locks and sending you the bill." I say, sounding crankier than I should.

"Dammit. I'm sorry, Rose. I don't mean to be a bitch. I just need someone to help me sort some stuff out. I need a girl to talk to and you seem to fit that bill." I say, feeling completely emotionally confused.

"What's going on Bella?" Rose asks from the kitchen while dishing up the ice cream.

"Well, Edward called me a little bit ago and while we were talking, it came up that I have never been with a man." Suddenly Rose gets quiet and I realize how odd it must sound that this subject would even come up in conversation. "When he asked me if I've ever been held or cherished, I told him no. He said he wanted to be the one to show me." I say, wringing my hands on my lap. "What does that mean, Rosalie?"

"Um… Bella? That means he really likes you." She answers matter-of-factly, like I should know this already.

"Bella? I know you haven't had any significant men in your life, but do you know anything about sex or intimacy at all?" She asks, touching my hand with a cold bowl of ice cream. I reach out and take it from her, stabbing my spoon into the creamy goodness and stuff a spoonful into my mouth. As I enjoy the mint flavor, I contemplate my answer. Then I realize there is nothing to contemplate; I know nothing about sex or intimacy. I'm screwed.

"Not a thing. You know pretty much all about my history. You know about Mike and that he wasn't very nice about it and even that was limited to just kissing." I remind her.

"Have you ever been… um… turned on? You know, physically?" Rosalie asks.

"I don't even know what that means, Rose." Oh, hell, I have a feeling this is going to be a long night.

"Turned on is what you feel when something or someone attracts you physically. Did Mike make you feel like you wanted more from him?"

Other than the feeling he was making me nauseous, no. I can tell she's holding back in her explanations.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I, Rose?" I ask, knowing I've got a long way to go.

"Well, in all that reading you do, have you read anything about sex at all?" She asks, talking through a mouth full of ice cream.

"No. Not really. I mean, I've read the romance novels; how the women are all desirous of the hero in the books and how the men are all muscular and well-endowed. What does that mean? I ask, really feeling naïve. "I mean, I know what the word means and I think I know, but…"

And so, our question and answer session goes on well into the night and by the time the night is over, Rosalie has fallen asleep on my couch and I have a new knowledge of love and sex and what to watch for when I feel I want to become physical with Edward. But first, I need to see what he looks like.

Friday goes by quickly. I finish the first book and start the second in the series. I didn't even bother going to the café since I knew Edward wouldn't be there, and I needed to get this book narrated anyway, I knew it would make the day go by faster if I stayed busy… impatient for Saturday to come.

I wake up early Saturday morning, having tossed and turned all night in anticipation of my date with Edward. I mull over everything Rose and I discussed and can't believe that someone my age is totally clueless to the world of love, sex, and men in general. I have really kept myself in seclusion, that's for sure.

Since Rosalie promised to come over this afternoon to help me get ready for my first real date with a 'real' man, I try to keep my already high emotions to a lower level by taking Conrad out to the courtyard behind the apartment building. When I bought this apartment, I solicited the tenants of the building to turn the small private courtyard into a dog park if I supplied the service to keep the yard clean of dog… debris. Considering most of the tenants were seniors, and pet owners, it didn't take much convincing.

Once Conrad had his morning ritual, I get to work making the pie that I promised Edward. I decide to make two; one for the party and one for Edward to take home. After I set the pies out to cool, I clean up my mess and get to work. It's more of a routine for me, really. After I print the transcript to Braille, I narrate each chapter individually. I read a chapter first and then narrate to audio. After getting through the first three chapters, I find my mind drifting to what Rosalie and I had discussed. Sex 101 she called it. Everything I believe my mother would have talked to me about, Rosalie told me, and then some I'm sure.

When she asked me if I touched myself and if I had ever experienced an orgasm, I told her I believe that I had. She said that if I were to have sex with Edward, those orgasms would be ten-fold. I had to grin at that. The thought of Edward touching me intimately raised my anxiety level. It's something I want yet fear at the same time.

I lay my head against the back of my chair and think about what it would feel like to have Edward touch me… kiss me. I have only had a boy's kiss, which, if you ask me, wasn't all that exciting. My head then jerks off the back of my chair when I feel something stir in the pit of my stomach. Is this what Rosalie was trying to tell me last night? Is this desire I am feeling? I grin to myself, hoping that if what I am indeed feeling is desire, never goes away.

I check my clock and see that it's 3:00. It's time for Rosalie to arrive, so I straighten up my desk and make my way to the kitchen to get us something to drink. As predicted, Rosalie, who is very rarely late, knocks on my door. Conrad, knowing who it is, doesn't move from his bed.

"Yaaay, I see you found your key?" I say to her when I open the door.

"I did. It was hiding in the pocket of this bag that I switched over to this morning." She answers as she walks through the door.

"Emmett is picking me up at 4:30, which gives us 30 minutes to get you ready before I need to leave to get myself ready, so let's get to work." Rosalie says, as she takes the brush to my hair. "Let's do your hair in an up-do... something messy and sexy. You have such a beautiful, long neck, you might as well show it off."

It's funny that after she painstakingly brushes my hair, she takes her hands and deliberately messes it up again before securing it on the top of my head. My hair is long, reaching the middle of my back, and how she got all of it to stay put is a mystery to me. But, Rosalie is an artist when it comes to this kind of thing.

After she fixes my hair, she applies makeup to my clean face then picks out my outfit.

"I have placed your dark blue V-neck knit top; black Capri's along with bra and panties on the end of your bed. After you take your bath, it's all there… starting on the left. I've chosen the blue sweater that's just sheer enough and is barely see-through. The blue lace bra will barely show through it. It's sexy, but still discreet. On the floor are your black ballet slip-ons." Rosalie is so good about explaining what she does for me. This way, there are no surprises.

"Rose, you are clearly the best friend a girl can ever have. Thanks for all this." I say, reaching for her hand, she places hers in mine and I pull her in for a hug. "Now go. Go get yourself beautiful for Emmett. I know he's excited. Edward told me so." I say, squeezing her tight. "I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, sweetie. You look really pretty, Bella. Edward is going to be staring at you all night." Rosalie says before leaving to get ready herself.

I check the time; I have an hour so I decide to take a nice, long bath. I want to make sure my legs are silky smooth and Rosalie says I need to pay attention to my girly bits now with Edward in the picture. She said she was going to make us appointments at the spa for a wax. I blush at the thought of anyone touching me there. I almost cover my face with my wet hands then stop mid-air and remember my make-up. I almost ruined it. I quickly finish my bath, step out of the tub to dry off, and apply my favorite scented body lotion.

Just as Rosalie said, my clothes are neatly laid out on the bed. I giggle to myself as I step into my lacy thong panties. I visualize Edward touching them and moan at the thought. I quickly finish dressing and slip on my shoes, making sure everything is in place. The last thing I need is to answer the door with my shirt tucked up in my bra. I shake my head and giggle at the thought.

I check the time and still have a few more minutes before Edward is due, so I decide to take Conrad out again and spend a little time with him. I love to play catch with him and he will play until he rolls over if I let him. When he places the wet ball into my hand, I drop it. "Gross, Conrad." I say to him. His tennis balls get so full of slobber, it's just too nasty to hold anymore. "Time to go in." I say to him, and he goes directly into work mode taking his place at my side.

At 4:30, exactly on time, Edward buzzes in downstairs and once he is at my door, Conrad is right there with me. He knows who it is because I can feel his tail hitting my leg going a mile a minute as I open the door.

"Hello, Edward, come in." I say, feeling really nervous and pray it's not obvious to him. "Conrad, lay down." I command and he does what he's told. "I think he's excited to see you."

"Hi, Bella. You look beautiful." He says, touching my arm, leaning in and placing a brief kiss on my cheek before greeting Conrad.

"Thank you, Edward, so do you." I say, giggling. "Would you like something to drink or should we leave right away?"

"No, we have a few minutes. I brought a bottle of wine if you'd like a glass." He says. He stands right in front of me and I take advantage of it by taking a deep breath, inhaling his scent. I grin when he chuckles at me.

"Do you like the way I smell, Bella?" He asks, his voice coming from directly above me.

"Yes." I say, shyly. "You wear it nearly every day. I recognize it as soon as you walk in the café." I say, feeling the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Where are your wine glasses?" He says, still standing close to me.

"They're in the kitchen, in the cupboard to the left of the sink." I answer. But, rather than going to get the glasses, he takes my chin and lifts my face up to his; I can feel exactly what Rosalie explained to me. _Desire for wanting him, and lust for wanting more of him_. But whatever it is, or how it's labeled, everything I feel is centrally located inside my _barely there_ lace panties.

"Bella?" He says my name so close to my ear. "May I kiss you?"

"Um…" I manage to say before my knees start to tremble.

All I can do is nod my head and then all my senses take over. I feel the warmth of him next to my cheek. It feels as if he were to touch my face with his, the heat between us would burn. I smell the minty sweetness of his breath as he lowers his mouth to mine. But, when his warm, soft lips touch mine, I know it's a matter of time before I faint. It's all so overwhelming. My head is spinning and my hands immediately cling to his arms for support because I just know I'm going to fall. He must sense it too, because his hand quickly goes around my waist and he pulls me close to him, holding me upright. My body goes into sensory overload and I feel like I could cry from the sheer pleasure of that one single extraordinary kiss. I push away from him because what I am feeling is just too much. So much so that my head is spinning and my heart is racing.

"Oh, God." I whisper, taking a step back and touching my lips in quiet surprise. It feels as if my lips are on fire, swollen and wanting more. Rosalie couldn't have explained this to me. Not at all.

"Bella?" He says my name, making it sound so soft and light, like air. "Bella, are you alright?" I can hear the concern in his voice.

"Yes." I respond, still mesmerized by this one single kiss. I've been kissed before, but nothing… nothing like this. My body, trembling, responds to him again when he bends down to kiss my cheek.

"Edward, I need a few minutes. I… I'll be right back." I say to him, trying to find my way to my room. My mind is floating in a hazy fog and I am disoriented with my surroundings. "Conrad." I say, my voice shaking, and within seconds he is at my side. "Bedroom." And he immediately guides me to my room where I shut the door, closing Edward out until I can regroup and wrap my mind around what just happened, more specifically, my reaction to what just happened.

I sit on the edge of my bed, rocking back and forth, reliving that moment over and over. My fingers touch my lips again, feeling the sensation of having him touch me there. Did I actually float three feet above the ground during that kiss? I giggle to myself at that thought because that's certainly what it felt like. I can undoubtedly say that _that_ was my first kiss and I'm glad it was by Edward.

"Bella?" I hear him say from the other side of my door.

"Come in." I say out loud. I straighten up, hoping I look more composed than I actually feel.

"Are you alright? Have I upset you? I hope not, because that is the last thing I wanted to do." He says in a rush.

"No, no, I'm not upset." I say, fiddling with my own fingers. I am so embarrassed. "I guess you could say that was my first real kiss and I don't think I handled it very well. I was a little overwhelmed." I confess. He takes my hand in his, softly stroking along my fingers.

"I think you handled it beautifully, Bella, and I'm honored that I was your first." He says, as he runs his finger across my jaw, down to my chin. He pulls my face toward him again and gives me a chaste kiss, not as intense as the first one, but just as sweet.

"How about that glass of wine and then we'll leave for Alice's." He says, as he softly strokes my bottom lip. He is so close to my face, I can feel his warm breath against my cheek.

"Sounds good." I say in a whisper, holding my hand out to him, which he takes between both of his. He turns it over and places a kiss in the center of my palm. Good Lord, what this man is making me feel.

Edward guides me to the living room and tells me to have a seat on the couch. A few moments later he places a glass of wine in my hand.

"May I propose a toast?" He asks, sitting down close to me.

"You may." I reply lightheartedly.

"Here's to our first date, to your first kiss and to many more firsts." He says as he clinks his glass to mine. I smile and take a sip.

"Mmmm. Sauvignon Blanc." I say. "My favorite."

"Very good, Bella. I'm really impressed." Edward says, sounding sincerely surprised. I smile at him, raising my glass to him before taking another sip.

"So, tell me something about yourself. You told me a little of your tragedy, tell me something that makes you happy." He says. I feel him sit back against the couch and I turn my body toward him.

"Well, let's see." I begin. I start chewing on my bottom lip; a nervous habit. He takes his thumb and pulls it out from between my teeth and I grin.

"I had a fairly normal childhood, I think. My parents were good people. They loved each other; that I remember. They were always touching each other. I miss them terribly. After the accident, I struggled for a few years but my grandmother helped me to adjust and I learned a lot from her."

I stop to remember some of the things she would say to me when I got to feeling sorry for myself. I giggle at that and I hear Edward chuckle as well.

"She taught me self-acceptance and the ability to love myself and others even when they can be cruel of the situation I found myself in. She taught me to see with my heart, and that sometimes we tend to forget that people have goodness inside them and that most sighted people judge the outward appearances before getting to know the goodness inside."

"Very sound advice, Bella." Edward says, running his finger up and down my arm.

"That's how I know you have goodness inside you, Edward. You have a good soul."

"So do you." He replies.

"What about you? Tell me something about yourself other than what you do for a living." I ask, hearing him take a deep breath.

"Well, let's see." He begins. "My parents have been married for 35 years, and are still madly in love with each other. They still enjoy each other's company and miss one another when they're apart. I had a wonderful childhood as well. I was a joiner. I was a part of the Boy Scouts, Drama Club, Glee Club, Chess Club and went to the same camp for about 15 years until I was just too old to go anymore. I couldn't decide whether to be a concert pianist or a physician. I guess you know what my decision was."

I am shocked to learn that he wanted to be a pianist.

"A concert pianist?" I echo.

"Yeah. I attended Juilliard and everything." He admits. I am in awe to learn this.

"Edward? Juilliard? What medical school did you attend?" I ask, taking a sip of my wine, flabbergasted at the fact that he attended the renowned Juilliard as well as medical school already in his short life.

"Harvard. I graduated high school early and attended Juilliard for four years, then was accepted into Harvard. I feel as if I've been in school all my life. I am constantly learning. If there is a new medical advancement, I educate myself and research it. I am always learning. Always advancing my craft."

"Do you and Alice get on as siblings? I always wished I had a brother or sister." I need to change the subject from his work. That is a heavy subject and I don't particularly wish to get started with him right now as I know it will happen eventually.

"I adore her." He says with a smile. "Even though we are the same age, I have taken on the role of the older brother. She comes to me when she needs me. If you could see us, we are like night and day. I'm 6'1" and she's 5'2". I have my mother's copper-colored hair and she has inherited my father's dark brown hair. I have green eyes and she has brown. Like I said, night and day except that we were born on the same day at the same time; well, I am two minutes older than her." I know he is smiling as he is talking about her. I want to see that smile.

"Edward, do you mind if I look at you?" I ask, shyly.

"No, not at all." He answers, quietly.

I feel him scoot up closer to me as he takes my hands and places them on his face for me. I hear him take a deep breath and after a long while, he releases it. I start with his forehead; it's strong and deep, I can feel his worry lines and know that he concentrates deeply and often. I then run my fingers along his full eyebrows, down to his wide-set eyes. They are big with long eyelashes. I smile at that. I envision his eyes lined with dark, thick lashes. I then explore the side of his nose that has a wide bridge with a slight bump to it. His cheekbones are high, but when I touch his beard, my jaw slackens. It's short, maybe two days growth. I catch myself licking my lips and biting my lower lip again. I then run my fingertips along his very strong jaw and down to his square chin that has a slight cleft right in the middle. Then, I raise my fingers to his lips. I want to feel the lips that took my breath away. After allowing me to touch them, he parts them and smiles at me. I can't help but return it. I drop my hands to my lap and digest everything I've just learned from touching his face.

"Lovely." I say out loud. I hear him chuckle when he takes my hand and kisses the inside of my palm again.

"That was a very pleasant experience, Bella." He breathes in deeply.

"Maybe we should get going." I suggest, smiling at him.

"Good idea." He replies, getting up and taking my hand with him. "Let me put the wine in the refrigerator and clean up these glasses."

"That's alright, Edward. Just put them in the sink and I'll take care of them later. You aren't here to do dishes." I say. "Let's go." I reach my hand to him, feeling him take it into his.

"Oh, let's not forget the pie. And, I made one for you to take home with you, Edward, to snack on later." I say, smiling, hoping he will like it.

"A girl after my own heart, Bella. You know, of course, that you had me at 'pie'." When I hear him chuckle out loud, my heart skips a beat or two. I love the sound of his laugh.

We make our way to his car, placing the pies in the back seat and once he shuts my door, I take a deep breath, smelling new leather. It smells good.

"Smells great, doesn't it?" He asks. "New leather smells the best."

"Is this a new car? What kind is it?" I ask, running my hands over the surfaces I can reach.

"It's a Jaguar... it's red." He explains.

"Bella? Do you still know your colors? You know, from when you could see as a kid?"

"Yes. I remember the primary colors. You know, black and white, yellow and green … red." I say, smiling at him. "I have to work hard to recall a lot of things so that they don't get lost in my memory. I remember the tree-lined street I used to live on when my parents died. My old room; the kitchen where my mom used to make after-school snacks for me. So, when you talk to me about everyday things or items, I can visualize what you are talking about. I am more fortunate than some that are blind; those that have never had the opportunity to see a color. To see what the color red looks like, for example. I think the fact that I read a lot helps. It keeps my memories alive."

After a while, we travel in silence and I am enjoying the feel of the smooth ride of his new car when suddenly music fills the air. I lay my head back and just listen.

"Who is this?" I ask, closing my eyes and absorbing the easy voice coming over the radio.

"Muse." He answers.

"I like it."

"Good. Me too." He says, and before long, he tells me we are at Alice's.

I feel the car come to a smooth stop and hear him unfasten his seat belt when he reaches over and undoes mine. "Thank you." I say, feeling his face close to mine, smelling his scent as it invades my senses.

"You are most welcome, Bella." He says, in a whisper next to my ear.

"Bellllaaaaaaaa." I hear Alice shout as Edward helps me from his car. I hear her run toward me and I brace myself for impact.

"Easy, Alice." I hear Edward advise her and then her steps slow to a brisk walk.

"Bella, I'm so glad you came." She squeals, grasping my shoulders. "Jasper is here already." She whispers in my ear.

"Oh, good. I haven't seen him since he started his new job. Take me to him, would you?" I ask, a smile beaming on my face.

I haven't seen Jasper since he took a position at the University of Washington as head of the literature department. I smile at the thought of getting to see him again.

"Jasper." Alice shouts. "Look who's here!"

"Oh, my God. Bella?" He exclaims. "Bella, you look as beautiful as ever." It feels good to see him again, to touch him.

"Jasper, I've missed you so much. Didn't Alice tell you I was coming?" I say to him as I wrap him in a hug.

"No, the little brat." He replies, hugging me back.

I hold onto him tightly. I really do miss him. The late night discussions about everything and anything, including nearly every book we've ever read. But, it is when he bends down to kiss me that I hear a low growl behind me.

"Jasper, I'd like to introduce you to Edward Cullen. Um… Dr. Edward Cullen, Alice's twin brother." I drop my arms from him and reach for Edward.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. Your sister here has told me a lot about you. I think she mentioned something about you walking on water and all that." We all have to laugh at that; except Edward of course. He places a protective arm around my waist and guides me toward the house.

"Nice to meet you, too." I hear Edward's reply, although it sounds a little gruff.

"Edward, is anything wrong?" I ask.

"No." He says harshly, clearly sounding upset to me.

"Have I done something wrong?" I push the subject because I don't want him upset with me.

"Does he always take liberties with you, Bella?"

"Who, Jasper?" I ask, feeling somewhat surprised at that statement.

"Yes, Jasper." Edward clarifies.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" I ask quickly. Why is he upset with me?

"Well, his hands were all over you and then he kissed you. A little too long, I might add." He whispers in my ear all the while keeping a firm grip on my side.

"Oh." I say. "We are good friends, Edward. He's more like a brother to me. He sort of acted as my protector when we all lived together. He and Rosalie are the only family I have, really." I stop walking so he will quit dragging me. "Edward, please. You are walking too fast for me. I'm not that sure-footed in this unfamiliar environment."

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward says, slowing his gait. "That was rude of me, especially when I promised to take care of you." He then takes my hand and places it through his arm.

"Let's go out back with the others, shall we?" He says, kissing my cheek. I nod, smiling, now that he has calmed down.

"There is a small step down, right here, and we are in the backyard. Alice has it setup with the barbecue off to the right. It's hot, so be careful. She has the patio lined with chairs so let me take you to the group. It doesn't look like Emmett and Rosalie are here yet. The patio is covered with a lattice terrace so you are not in the direct sun, alright?"

"Thank you, Edward." I say sitting in the seat he guides me to.

"What would you like to drink? A wine cooler?" He asks.

"How about a soda? Any kind will be fine. Thank you."

The moment Edward walks away, Jasper comes bounding over and takes the chair which I am certain is slated for Edward.

"Bella, how the hell are you? How is it you are mixed with this motley crew?" He asks, laughing and taking my hand.

"Well, Jazz, it's funny you ask." I laugh explaining how Edward and I met and how Rosalie and Emmett met and now he and Alice have met and we are all somehow intermingled with each other.

"Jasper, are you going to sit there all night or do I need to go get myself another chair?" Edward asks, again sounding a little pissed off.

"Um, no. I'm sorry, I just wanted to play catch-up with our girl here." Jasper says. "Bells, I'll call you tomorrow, alright?" He asks.

"I'd like that, Jazz, talk to you then." I reply, waiving at him when I hear him get up from his seat.

"Here is a Pepsi for you. I put it over ice for you and there's a straw there as well." Edward says.

"Edward. Are you upset with me again? Do I need to ask for a ride home?" I don't know what I've done to make him so upset with me, but I don't like it.

"No, I'm sorry, Bella." He says apologetically. "I just…"

"He's jealous, Bella." Alice whisks by, stopping long enough to admonish Edward's behavior.

"What the hell is up with you, Edward? Why are you being so rude to Jasper?"

"Alice, just drop it." Edward says, sounding annoyed.

"What did he do to you for you to talk to him that way?" Alice presses for an answer.

"Bella, will you excuse us for a moment? I'll be about eight steps behind you. I won't be far." He says, bending down so that I can hear him.

I hear them arguing behind me and notice that Jasper has stayed away. I'm afraid that Edward has been rude to him and now he doesn't want to come around me.

"_He keeps putting his hands on her, Alice."_

What? He's mad because of Jasper.

"_They are old and dear friends, Edward. Oh, my God! You like her!"_

"_She's mine, Alice, and I don't want your boyfriend kissing her or holding her hand."_

"_They have been friends forever and who are you to keep them apart? If there was something between them, it would have happened long before now. Bella isn't Irina, Edward."_

_**Long Ass A/N:**__ How many of you remember your first kiss? Boy, I do. Tim Baum, and I DID float three feet off the floor… I just know it! Okay, Dr. Jealous Cullen is at your service. I love a man that shows his love for a woman, but not the rudeness. Methinks, the good doctor has fallen a wee bit hard for our girl. Okay, give it up for me. All you lurkers out there need to chime in too. Fill in the little blank and hit send. Oh, yeah, I also want to rec a totally awesome story: A Dry Heat at s/8259969/1/A-Dry-Heat. This story is written by Lovinrob and I am in love with it. I'm not a WIP girl but she posts timely and I love the lemons…er… Edward. Check it out girls. It won't disappoint. Did I say 'lemon' out loud? Oooops, sorry. ;D_


	5. Chapter 5

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, I own all things Conrad. **

**T and A, you two are the best. Thanks again for taking on my second story. T… thanks for always being there and never saying no when I need to BS. **

**Stella and E.J.D. you keep me on the up and up thanks for reading.**

**Also, I am not blind but my Aunt is. My story is based around personal knowledge and research. A lot of which is being written under that hidden 'creative license' clause. If there appears to be parts that 'stretch' the reality, skip over it and read on… it's easier that way.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

"_He keeps putting his hands on her, Alice."_

What? He's mad because of Jasper.

"_They are old and dear friends, Edward. Oh, my God! You like her!"_

"_She's mine, Alice, and I don't want your boyfriend kissing her or holding her hand."_

"_They have been friends forever and who are you to keep them apart? If there was something between them, it would have happened long before now. Bella isn't Irina, Edward."_

**EDWARD**

_Irina_. Even the sound of that name sends cold chills down my spine.

"I know she's not Irina, Alice. She is nothing like her." I say, looking back at Bella. She's sitting there by herself looking lonely. I glance over at Jasper who is giving me a heated glare. He looks from me to Bella then begins to stalk over to me. He is clearly pissed.

"Cullen," He begins, lowering his head in an attempt to keep his own voice down. "Out of your sick jealousy, you don't want me around one of the sweetest people I know; one that I have known for years. Out of respect for Alice, I won't kick your ass for leaving that girl over there sitting alone in a place she is unfamiliar with. If you do it again, I won't hesitate. Now get your stupid ass over there, or I will take her home and get her away from you and make sure she STAYS away from you." Jasper hisses at me as he storms off.

He's right. I am an ass for leaving her sitting there all alone and then keeping her from her friends. This is a party for crying out loud. I look at Alice and can see that she is upset with me as well.

"I'm such a loser, Alice. Who do I think I am bringing this lovely girl here and then keeping her from her friends. _Fuck_." I shake my head at myself, run my hands through my already unruly hair and walk back to Bella.

"Hey, beautiful." I say, sitting down next to her. "I'm sorry for leaving you here all alone." I apologize. "And what's more, I'm sorry about my treatment of your friend. I have no excuse." I say quietly to her, taking her hands in mine.

She takes one of her hands and places it on the side of my face then slowly pulls me to her. When her sweet lips meet mine, I feel my heart beat in my throat. I love the feel of her tongue as she slowly tastes my lips and I can't help but respond. I notice when her small hand moves from the side of my face around to the back of my neck. She's holding me to her tightly enough that I have to support myself by holding on to the back of her chair. When she ends the kiss, I keep my face next to hers so I can hear her labored breathing next to my ear.

"Why, Ms. Swan, what an enchanted moment." I whisper to her. "Thank you for that sweet kiss." Her blush is the deepest I've seen yet.

"I…" She begins to say, then stops herself.

"I really am sorry for my bad behavior, Bella. Not only was I rude to your friend, I left you sitting here all alone." I say, still close to her, inhaling her sweet perfume.

She's touching my hands, running her fingers over the top and down each one of my fingers. When she turns my hands over and does the same thing to my palms, I bring her hands to my lips and I kiss them.

When she touches me this way, I know this is how she sees me. She is seeing me with every touch and it's so soft and feather light. I grin, hoping she touches all of me this way.

"I like you, okay? When I saw him kiss you, I had a reaction, albeit a juvenile one, but a reaction nonetheless. I'm so sorry, Bella. I'll apologize to Jasper, too." I say to her, bringing her hands to my mouth again, kissing her tiny knuckles. When I run my tongue across them, I hear her gasp and when I look up at her, I see that she is smiling.

"Okay, Edward," She says quietly. "But just know that Jasper and I are friends. He will always be my friend. He and Rosalie have been in my life forever and I won't give them up. Besides, I think he likes your sister." She gives a little giggle, nudging my knee with hers.

It is then that a large human by the name of Emmett walks through the sliding glass door leading out to the backyard. He has his arm draped over Rosalie's shoulder and she is looking up at him as if he hung the moon just for her. He's had her already. She has the look in her eyes just like all the others. Fucking Emmett.

"Rosalie and Emmett just got here." I say to Bella, patting her hand before standing up to greet them. "I'll call them over to introduce you to him." A look of surprise comes across her face. I think she's eager to see her friend.

"Emmett." I shout over to him. He looks at me and whispers something in Rosalie's ear and they head our way. Once they reach us, Emmett holds his hand out to me and I take it in a handshake.

"Edward, I'd like to introduce you to this lovely lady, Rosalie. Rosie, this is Dr. Edward Cullen." He says, removing his arm from around her shoulder. She holds her hand out to me.

"Nice to meet you, Edward. I've heard a lot about you. Both from Emmett and Bella." She smiles and walks to stand behind Bella.

"Nice to meet you too, Rosalie." I say, shaking her hand. I turn to Bella, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Bella, this is Dr. Emmett McCarty, my best friend and colleague. Emmett, Bella."

"Nice to meet you, Emmett."

"Nice to meet you as well, Bella."

"Edward," Emmett says, turning to me, "You are right, she is beautiful."

"You look lovely as ever, Bella." Rosalie says, bending down to kiss her cheek.

"Hey, Rose. You're late. How come?" She asks, smiling at her.

"Now that's the operative word." Emmett says, boastfully.

I look at him and can tell he's in rare form. I was hoping Rosalie would have a positive effect on him, but by his rude behavior toward her, it appears he's not intending on changing for her.

"Rosalie, I was going to get Bella and me something to drink, would you sit with her until I get back?" I ask her.

"Absolutely, Edward. Would you get me a Corona while you are at it, please?" She asks, taking my seat next to Bella.

"I'll only be a minute." I say quietly in Bella's ear, kissing her cheek before I take Emmett's arm, persuading him to go with me.

"Ouch, Edward. What the fuck, dude?" He says to my overzealous squeeze of his arm.

"You are a piece of shit, Em." I say to him, nearly shouting. "You walk in here with this beautiful girl and you treat her with disrespect right out of the gate? It's only because I know you so well that I know you fucked her already, but do you need to let the rest of them know?"

"What? What did I say, man? But, she is hot isn't she?" He says, looking back at Rosalie.

"She's beautiful, Em, and she's a good girl who already likes you. I asked you to break the date if you were going to do this. You disgust me." I say, walking away from him to go back to Bella, leaving him standing alone.

"Heyheyhey, Edward." Emmett says, reaching out to catch my arm before I get to the girls. "What the hell, Edward? Why are you so emotionally involved in who I fuck? You've never interfered before and, quite frankly, I don't like it that you are doing it now."

"I told you the other day. Rosalie is Bella's friend and she said that Rosalie has been hurt before, the very same way you obviously intend to. I asked you not to do it and you texted me saying you like her. I didn't know your "liking her" involved only your need to fuck her. Just stay away from her after today, Emmett. Don't make her any of those empty promises you make to get what you want. She's a good girl, dammit."

"I know, Edward. She's very sweet. I really like her alright?" He says, sincerely.

Maybe I'm just getting too involved where I shouldn't. I've never cared who he dated or who he fucked. I just don't want him hurting Bella and he will hurt her indirectly if he hurts Rosalie. I look at him and then smirk at him as I head back to Bella, grabbing our drinks as I go.

After a while, everyone is sitting in a circle of chairs on the deck talking about random topics. I look at Bella beside me while she talks to Rosalie and take her hand to let her know I am nearby. She turns her head in my direction to smile, squeezes my hand, then turns back to Rosalie.

Alice calls Jasper over to man the grill and when he gets up to go to her, I look at him and give him an apologetic smile and he nods at me in return. I observe him as he interacts with my sister and after he's done flipping hamburgers and turning chicken, he calls everyone to grab their plates for dinner.

"What would you like, Bella? There's chicken and hamburgers." I say to her, kneeling down in front of her, taking her hand between mine, noting how soft she is.

"How about a hamburger. Just cheese and mayo, cut in half, please? Thank you, Edward." She says, smiling down at me.

I look up at her and can't resist running my thumb along her full bottom lip. I lean up to kiss it, sucking it into my mouth. When I release her, I see that Rosalie is watching me. She's not mad, but she's not smiling either. I nod at her, and then turn to get our plates.

"So, Edward." I am startled to find Rosalie standing so close behind me. I had a feeling this conversation was coming.

"So, Rosalie." I return.

"About Bella."

"What about her?"

"What are your intentions?" She asks, and I jerk my head toward her. She's talking to me like I'm some boy picking Bella up for a date.

"For right now my intentions are getting to know her. I won't hurt her, Rosalie. I promise you that." I say, looking directly into her eyes.

"I love her, Edward. Jasper and I have always looked out for her and I don't want her heart broken. She has never been in love and if you make her fall for you and break her heart, I will get you when and where you least expect it." She whispers her threat. It sounds almost… spooky.

"Understood, Rosalie." I say, turning to finish Bella's plate and look up to see her walking back to Bella.

"So, did you warn her off against me?" Emmett says, coming up behind me after Rosalie leaves.

"No. That's your job, Em." I answer, continuing to build Bella's burger.

"She asked for it, Edward. She wanted it. She has an appetite just like I do. So, it's not all my fault, okay? She told me she wanted me, so I obliged." He says in his little boy tone that has been perfected to get what he wants.

"That's between you two, but if you don't end it with her, I will warn Bella, okay?" I say as I walk back toward her.

"Okay, Edward. Okay." He mutters, turning to fill his plate.

"Here you go, Bella. One cheeseburger, cut in half. Ten and two." I say to her, explaining where the two halves of her burger is placed on the plate. "Chips are in the middle." I say, sitting down in my seat next to her.

I enjoy the conversation I have with Bella and watch as she interacts with the group. I love to listen to her laugh and learn that she has an intelligent wit that I find very attractive. She also has a sex appeal about her that I didn't know existed. I like that she sought out my hand throughout the night. Every time she reached for me, I would put it in her hand and bring hers to my lips for a light, acknowledging kiss.

"Edward, why don't you play your guitar for us?" Alice asks, getting up to go inside the house to get the one I keep here.

"Alice, no, not tonight." I say looking at Bella out the corner of my eye.

"You play guitar as well, Edward?" She asks quietly.

"Yes, a little, I'm afraid." I answer.

"Don't let him fool you, Bella. He plays very well. He is trained in classical guitar and piano. He is equally good on both." Alice says as she walks through the door into the house; Jasper follows close behind her. Hopefully he will distract her enough to make her forget and I can slip Bella out the front door. No such luck when I see her return with my guitar and Jasper follows her with his own.

"We are in luck ladies and gentlemen. We have two guitarists in our midst. We now have enough for a jam session." Alice says nearly jumping on the balls of her feet.

"Alice, I'm going to turn you over my knee for this; next opportunity I get." I say, glaring at her while taking my guitar and strumming it to tune it. Jasper joins in to tune his with mine.

"Do you have a preference, beautiful?" I ask Bella, which gets me an instant blush.

"Well, I don't know what you know how to play, so why don't you pick something." She says. "I'm just excited to hear you."

"How about I start with one that I really like. Jasper, jump in if you know it." I say, and set the guitar on my lap and play _City and Colour's_ _As Much As I Ever Could_ for her. Once I get through the first riff, Jasper jumps in and plays the harmony. I am looking down, watching my fingers play, when I hear a beautiful, sultry voice begin to sing. I look up and it's Bella.

_Love, love of mine_  
_won't you lay by my side_  
_and rest your weary eyes_  
_before we're out of time?_

_give me one last kiss_  
_for soon such distance_  
_will stretch between our lips_  
_now the day's losing light_

_ooooooooo_  
_ooooooooo_  
_ooooooooo_

_bring me your love_  
_tonight_  
_bring me your love_  
_tonight_

_lost at sea_  
_my heart beat was growing weak_  
_hoping you'd hear my plea_  
_and come save my life_

_as the storm grew fierce_  
_and danger was certainly near_  
_I knew there was nothing to fear_

_bring me your love_  
_tonight_  
_bring me your love_  
_tonight_

_no I am not where I belong_  
_bring me your love_  
_tonight_

_no I am not where I belong_  
_so shine a light and guide me home_  
_no I am not where I belong_  
_so shine a light, guide me back home_

I look around and everyone is mesmerized as they watch her. After she gets through the first line, everyone's swaying in their seats. My eyes are trained on her beautiful lips.

As I play for her, her angelic alto voice comes out full and loud. I have never heard anything so fucking sexy in my life. I look over at Rosalie and she looks at me with a raised eyebrow and nods like '_she can sing, can't she?_'

We continue to play and Bella knows every word but when we hit the last cord, everyone is quiet, including me, as we stare at her. She looks down at her hands then everyone starts clapping all at the same time. I can only continue to stare at her. She looks up and her blush has set her cheeks on fire. I put my guitar down and reach over to pull her to her feet and walk her to the back corner of the deck. I take her in my arms and hold her close, feeling her arms wrap around me.

"That was undoubtedly the sexiest thing I've ever heard, Bella." I whisper in her ear.

I feel her body meld into mine and she gives herself over to me in that one hug. Her arms snake up my back and her face lifts to mine as I lower my mouth to her waiting lips. I am stunned when she wraps her hand around the back of my neck then into my hair, burying her fingers deep within, pulling me down to her even more. My mouth instinctively opens for her when she entices me with her warm tongue. I can't resist her with the feel of her hands wrapped up in my hair, holding me to her. With the feel her body flush up against mine and her breasts pressed hard to my chest, I know she can feel my erection. I smile at that; at her innocence. But, damn if she isn't kissing like a woman right now. I wrap my arms around her tighter and deepen our kiss, taking every bit of her that she is willing to give me. Unfortunately, I am brought back to reality when I hear Jasper begin to play again and Emmett whistles at us. I smile against her mouth and give her several smaller kisses.

"Bella, you are by far the best kisser..." I say against her cheek. "But if I don't stop now…" She interrupts me with a quick kiss and turns around to find her seat and it is Emmett who offers to help her.

"Here you go, Bella," Emmett says, jumping up to take her arm. "Let me help you since it looks like your knees are going to give out on you any second." He garners a giggle from her, but I, on the other hand, need to make a quick trip into the house and bend to tell her I will be right back.

As I walk quickly through the sliding glass doors, I head for the restroom to adjust my aching cock inside these tight jeans. Once I move it to the side, I bend over the vanity with my head hanging down between my shoulders. Good god that girl can seriously kiss and if she can do this to me with just her lips, lord knows what she can do with the rest of her body. _Fuck!_

After a few minutes of allowing myself to calm down, I head back outside and everyone is clapping at Jasper's guitar playing. I walk up behind Bella and place my hand on her shoulder letting her know I am back.

"Is everything alright, Edward?" She asks innocently. Whether she knows what she did to me or the reaction I had to her, I don't know.

"Yes, but Bella, you can't do that to me." I whisper, just for her to hear.

"I know, I'm sorry, Edward. Rosalie explained it to me." She says shyly.

"Oh, baby, you didn't do anything wrong. Far from it. But if you wanted a reaction from me, you got one." I explain with a tone in my voice I hope she understands.

"Good." She says, smiling. I think she understands.

** [IPS] **

I look at the clock; 9:13 a.m. I roll over onto my back and think about the events of yesterday. More specifically, Bella's kisses and that one singular kiss… the affect it had on me, and even more specifically, my cock. The look on her face when I pulled away from her. Good god I want to know what she would feel like underneath me. She undoubtedly has a natural passion and I want to experience that with her.

After the party died down yesterday, I suggested to Bella that I take her home. We were both silent on the way to her apartment and when I reached over to take her hand into mine, I heard her breathe a deep sigh and she held onto me tightly. When I looked over at her, she had rested her head back against the car seat, closed her eyes and smiled. We walked to her door arm-in-arm, then she turned to face me, raising her hands to my cheeks running her thumbs over my lips before she gently pulled me down to her.

"_Thank you, Edward." She said when she brought her lips to mine again. That was the third kiss she'd given me._

"_You're welcome, Bella." I said in return as I watched her enter her apartment and slowly shut the door behind her. I waited to hear her lock it._

My body is craving her.

I can recall the first day that I saw her across the café. She was sitting alone, sipping her coffee, while reading her book. I remember how quickly her fingers scanned over the Braille pages and when a giggle erupted from her, I chuckled myself. I was mesmerized by the way her dainty fingers would push her hair behind her ears and then she would play with her bottom lip, deep in concentration. I often wondered what would cause her to abruptly stop reading and sit up straight, inhaling the air around her. Sometimes her face would turn in my direction. I would catch myself looking away from her so that she wouldn't see that I was watching her. I would always laugh at myself for doing that, considering she couldn't see me at all. But it was as if she knew I was watching her. I would always admonish myself when I thought like that, but I secretly hoped it was true.

Periodically, someone would stop by to greet her, and she would smile at them. The way her face always seemed to light up, was simply beautiful; it changed her entire facial features. It made her glow.

When my schedule didn't allow me to leave my office to go to the café, I noticed how my mood was affected throughout the day. But when she infiltrated my dreams, I knew I was in trouble because now she consumed every aspect of my life. Of course, since I have tasted her sweet lips, it's all I can think of.

I want more.

I jump out of bed to get those thoughts out of my mind because it can't happen. It won't happen. Not yet, anyway. She's not one of those girls you can just take to your place and fuck. Although, I swear in that one kiss after she sang that sexy song, she was definitely telling me that she wanted more.

I throw on a beater and my board shorts and head downstairs to my home gym to work out some of my frustrations. I run eight miles, do my scheduled reps on the weights, then settle in for a cup of coffee and the Sunday paper. After sitting at the breakfast bar, I begin the arduous task of sorting out the annoying advertisement sections, which is enough to wallpaper an entire room. Once I'm satisfied that mundane task is done, my phone pings an incoming message.

_I wanted to be the first to say good morning, to tell you I had a wonderful time last night and to ask you if you will have coffee with me in the morning_. ~ B

_Good morning, beautiful. You are the first. I also had a wonderful time, I hated that it had to end. I will meet you at the same place, same time tomorrow. Looking forward to seeing you_. ~EC

_Good. Me too. See you then_. ~B

**BELLA**

"See, I told you he would be happy to see you tomorrow. You just need to flirt a little bit." Rosalie says, nudging my shoulder.

"Shit, Rosalie. I have no idea what I'm doing." I say in response, feeling utterly incompetent.

"Like hell you don't. We all saw you go in for that killer kiss and you knew exactly what you were doing. His dick was so hard he had to go inside the house to calm that bad boy down." She says, laughing.

"_Ros-a-lie Hale_! You stop that right now. I am sure it isn't as dramatic as you are making it out to be." I say with my hands on my hips.

"Oh, Bella. You've got that man so flustered. He wants you so badly and that is why I am here today. I am here to educate you."

"What do you mean, 'educate me'?" I ask warily. Rosalie does things to the extreme and I get concerned sometimes.

"S.E.X. baby."

"Would you put that in Braille please since I needed it spelled out." I say, standing with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Very fucking funny, Bella." She giggles while rummaging through her bag. I can hear her digging to the bottom as we speak.

"Here, hold this." She says, placing something in my hand.

"What is it?" I ask while I feel it.

It feels kind of soft, yet firm. I can just barely wrap my hand around it and it has long squiggly lines going up the side. The very top is kind of pointed in a round kind of way.

"That, my dear child, is a dildo." Rosalie says and I drop it to the ground.

"Fuck, Rose. What the hell?" I yell at her. Conrad comes to my side and puts his head in my hand. "It's okay, boy. Auntie Rosie is just trying to teach me her slutty ways. It's alright; I won't let her rub off on me." I say, petting his head.

"Ha Ha. Very funny, Bella." She retorts. "I just thought you would want to know what it feels like since you've never seen or felt one before. If you and Edward decide to get intimate, wouldn't you want to know what it is before you touch it and shriek '_Oh, My God, Edward, you have an appendage between your legs, have you seen a doctor for that?'"_ She mocks.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny, Rose." I say, mocking her and sit down hard on the couch.

"Well, don't you want to know what you are getting yourself into, Bella? I mean, clearly, you two have some serious sexual chemistry. You feel it, don't you?" She asks, in a serious Dr. Phil tone.

"Yes. I feel it. I can't quit kissing him, Rosalie. When I kiss him, my whole body does something. It feels… alive. It feels like I can't get close enough to him. Like I want more of him but I don't know what that 'more' is. Do you know what it is?" I ask, really needing to know what I am feeling.

"You want him, Bells. You are turned on by him. Do you feel anything down… there?

"Where?" I tease.

"You know… there."

"No, where?" I ask, barely able to keep from bursting out laughing.

"Fuck, Bella, between your fucking legs. Shit." She says, and I finally laugh at her discomfort at trying to say the word. It's sweet to see her so hard and bad-ass around other people, but so protective of me and my virgin ears. I love that about her.

"Oh, you mean in my vagina?" I say, laughing at her.

"Yes, Bella. In your fucking pussy, alright?" She says, laughing along with me.

We both go into a fit of giggles. We are laughing so hard and even more when I scream when she throws that dildo onto my lap again.

"Stop it, you're gonna make me pee my pants." Rosalie says, barely able to speak with laughing so hard.

"I better call Edward and tell him he lost something when he left last night. Maybe he'll let me keep it for a little while." I say, while I run my hand up and down it to get a feel for what it actually does feel like. "Is this what Edward feels like?" I ask curiously.

"That, what you are doing right there, with your hand, up and down like that, really turns a man on, Bella. They really like it when you do that." Rosalie says.

I wind up spending the afternoon getting instructions on what this piece of equipment is used for, what it's good for, and what I can do to make him happy. I have to say Rosalie knows an awful lot about it and by the time we are done, she says I have enough knowledge now that if Edward and I were to become intimate, I will at least have a good idea of how to please him. It might not be perfect, but I will at least know how to touch him.

"But what about him… you know… with me?" I ask, wondering how it is when a man touches a woman.

"You've touched yourself, right? You know your V.A.G.I.N.A." She spells, giggling again.

"Yes. But only out of curiosity." I reply, laughing at her need to spell it out for me.

"That's what masturbation is all about at first. Curiosity of one's own body and the fuck-awesome feelings you can make your body feel doing it." She says.

"I didn't feel anything." I say, wondering why. "Was I supposed to?"

"Oh, hell yeah. I know you said you've never had an orgasm, so either you can explore it for yourself or wait until Edward gives you one. I've had it both ways and honestly, it's a lot better when someone else gives you one, but that choice is yours." She says.

I feel strange talking about this with her. We have never discussed this subject before in the past, but in reality, I've never had cause to. I've never had anyone in my life to where I would need to be educated like I have these past few days.

"I fucked Emmett." She blurts out.

"WHAT? Already? Shit, Rosalie." I say, knowing how shocked I sound.

"I couldn't help it. When he was standing at my door, he looked so fucking good in those light-colored blue jeans, and they were so tight around his crotch, I couldn't stop staring, so when he asked me if I saw something I liked, I had to answer him truthfully, you know?"

"Rosalie, you do this all the time. You sleep with these guys and then blame them when you get your feelings hurt." I admonish her. I don't know if I have it in me to pick up another pile of her pieces.

"I know… I know. But I think Em might be different. He told me he really liked me." She says, sounding totally like a college freshman… from the Valley.

"Yeah, Edward said he liked you. Maybe he will be different, but Rose, you might like the sex with him but please, please, please, don't let him inside your heart too soon, okay? Please?" I beg. "Edward and I have decided we are not going to be involved in yours and Emmett's relationship, So, if this doesn't work out, don't ask me to go to Edward for you, okay? And Edward is not going to come to me for Emmett either. And for God sakes, use a fucking condom." I say, sounding more and more like a mom.

Rose is quiet for a moment before she mumbles that she knows and will try not to attach to Emmett too quickly. As we continue to talk, a thought suddenly comes to mind.

"Rose?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to get on birth control."

"Oh, my little girl is growing up." She says, feigning tears and sniffling while she reaches over to hug me. "What kind do you want?"

"What kind is there? Condoms is the only one I know." I say, having no clue what is out there. After Rose explains the different forms of birth control, I decide on the shot and plan on calling my GYN in the morning to make an appointment.

"You are going to have sex with him, aren't you?" She asks in a very devious sounding way.

"Rose. I'm 24 years old. I've never had sex. Had my first real kiss yesterday. I've got a beautiful man telling his sister that I'm his, so yes, I plan on having sex with him." I answer confidently.

"Whoa… whoa…whoa…wait a fucking minute. What do you mean he is telling his sister that you are his?" She asks, twisting her body to face me and making me back track my statement.

"Yesterday, Jasper hugged me and then kissed me. You know how he is; he always kisses me when he sees me. Anyway, Edward saw it and I think it upset him a little bit."

_Okay, a lot._

"Anyway, Alice called him on his rude behavior toward Jasper and I overheard Edward telling her, _'She's mine, Alice, I don't want your boyfriend kissing her._'

"Okay, yeah, it's time for birth control. That man is past 'liking you' Bella. He has developed feelings for you. You are in for the ride of your life, girlfriend. Just don't get hurt, okay? You come to me if you have any questions." She says, reaching over to hug me. "Oh, Bella. You have a boyfriend, sweetie." She reached over to hug me.

"No. Please don't say that. You don't know that." I really don't need her putting those false thoughts in my head. I have wanted something like this for such a long time and I don't want to hope for something that isn't there.

"Hey, Rosalie, take this rubber thingy home and let me wash my hands with bleach." I giggle. "I need to get back to work on my book. I'm meeting Edward in the morning and will be out for half a day with him and I really want to get these books done as soon as possible." I say, standing to walk her to the door. She hugs me and kisses my cheek.

"I'm going to make us appointments at the spa tomorrow afternoon. We need to get you waxed so you are pretty for him." What? What the hell is a wax? I shake my head because I don't want to know. Good lord, this boyfriend business is a lot of work. Rosalie starts to talk and pulls me out of my thoughts

"Good luck with him, Bella. He really is a keeper. He's so handsome." She reminds me.

"You too, Rose. Take it slow with Emmett, alright? Just be careful with him. He has a history." I remind her in return. "Bye, loves you."

"I loves you, too, Bells. I'll call later this week." I wave at her and shut and lock the door before I head toward my office to try to get as much of this book done today as I can.

**EDWARD**

I spend the rest of my afternoon glued to my computer, reading, analyzing, re-reading and re-analyzing my research. I know this can work. I know if I can get one person to agree to this procedure, I can prove my research, and then the funding will come. I continue to go through my slides to make sure there is nothing that I have missed. The eighth round of lab results are due on Tuesday. I don't expect any changes to the tests, but I just need to make sure nothing has changed in my theory and research. I am glued to my slides when my cell rings and I secretly wish it was Bella and my stomach does a somersault thinking about her again.

"Hey, Emmett. What's up?" I answer, knowing it was him after assigning Bella and Emmett their own ringtones.

"Not much, just got back from the gym and was wondering if you wanted to have dinner tonight?"

"Um, I am ass deep in my research right now, but I'll stop if you pick up some Thai and bring it over though." I say, bargaining and hoping he'll take the bait.

"Okay. There's something I want to talk to you about when I get there." He says, sounding somewhat sad and depressed.

"If it's about Rosalie, I don't want to hear it, Emmett. I told you Bella and I are not getting involved with your shit." I say, looking through my microscope.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'll be over in an hour or so." He says before he hangs up, not allowing me the time to tell him I'm not interested in Thai anymore.

As I look through my slides, I continue to take endless notes to add to my already endless file of handwritten notes. Nothing has changed. It never changes. My research is solid and it's ready. I just need to find a volunteer and I am hoping I can get Leah Spencer to agree to be my first patient. I've already been given the go ahead to consult and perform my procedure on one subject, but finding someone to agree to a never-performed procedure is fucking hell. This part of my research is probably the most difficult, but I plan to put my skills of persuasion to use. We shall see.

An hour and a half later, Emmett comes banging at the door, carting two large bags of Thai food into my kitchen. After dishing up our plates, we move to the breakfast nook and he is staring down at his untouched food, fork in hand. I look at him and determine this can't be good.

"What's up, Em?" I ask after seeing the painful look on his face.

"I fucked Kathy this morning."

I stop chewing. My fork falls to the floor and I nearly cold-cock him on the side of his head.

"I know, I know." He says. "I fucked up. I was at the hardware store this morning, looking for a new ceiling fan for my bedroom when she walked up to me to ask if I needed a 'woman's touch' in selecting my fan. It was one innuendo after another and the next thing I know, we are fucking in the back of her SUV. In the fucking parking lot, Edward." He says remorsefully, putting his forehead in the palms of his hands. But it's too late as far as I'm concerned. The damage is done.

"I told you, Emmett. It's your life. You do what you want. If you can't keep your dick in your pants, I do not want you to contact Rosalie again, you got it? You leave her alone and don't call her again." I say, getting up to get a new fork out of the drawer, throwing the one from the floor in the sink.

"I know. But I really like her. She's fucking beautiful and she's even better in bed." He elaborates just a little too much for me and I hold up my hand for him to stop.

"I'm done, Em. Don't want to hear any more about it. Just leave her alone and don't call her again and I won't say anything to Bella. But I want you to know, the minute I tell Bella, she will tell Rosalie and it will be over for you anyway." I say digging into my Chicken Curry.

"Okay." He says. I don't believe him. "I know you don't believe me, but Edward, she's under my skin. There's something about her. I don't think I can quit her if I tried. I feel a pull toward her." He says, staring down into his Pad Thai.

** [IPS] **

The following morning after my last morning patient, I run across the street so I can watch her as she waits for me. She is wearing her hair down and straight with a headband today. As is typical, she is reading. Again, I watch as she looks up when someone walks through the door. I like the fact that she is waiting for me. I run across the street and push the door open and stand there looking at her. She looks up and closes her book and she smiles at me. I smile back at her even though I know she can't see me, I smile at her as if she can. I walk directly to her table and her smile turns more serious. She has her book clasped in her hands. When I stand directly in front of her, she takes in a deep breath, closing her eyes as she exhales.

"You smell good, Doctor." I bend down and gently run my hand over her hair, feeling its softness.

"You look beautiful today, Bella." I say quietly.

I gently tug her hair to force her face up to me and I kiss her. Not deep and passionate, but just enough to get me in trouble as my cock reacts to her taste, to the feel of her warm lips on mine and the sweetness of her breath. When she moans into my mouth is the moment I wrap my tongue around hers. After our heated kiss, I slow it just enough to allow her to catch her breath. Her lips are still slightly parted and I fit my mouth perfectly over hers, holding us together just long enough before I feel the need to taste her again.

"Mmmm, very nice, Bella." I say into her mouth. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" I ask before I stand up to get a coffee.

I groan when I hear her whimper before she closes her eyes and shakes her head. My cock twitches and I see her nipples harden under her blue silk blouse.

* * *

**_Okay, okay you guys. So you think Edward is a little overboard in the jealous department, or a little possessive and maybe a little protective. Well, I like all of those things in him. He chills out a little bit coming up. I had a couple of you admitted lurkers step up and review; thanks for that. Also, thank you Marianne for nominating Black Diamond on The Lemonade Stand. My story was nominated for the third time, and I am thrilled you liked it enough to nominate it and vote for it. Alright, now, y'all know the drill…. Fill in the blank and hit the gas._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rating: Le****M****on**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; Conrad is mine.**

**Thank you LovinRob and amandac3 for hanging in there for me. **

**Thanks Stella for pre-reading and to Lizzie for stepping into my life and re-educating me on the basics of English. **

**Thanks to all of you that read my stories and for the fun reviews I receive. **

**I love to hear from each one of you **

**Sham-Wow Warning**

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

… _She moans into my mouth the moment I wrap my tongue around hers. I have to experience her kiss again. I can't wait any longer. After our heated kiss, I slow it just enough to allow her to catch her breath. Her lips are still slightly parted and I open mine and fit my mouth perfectly over hers and hold us together just long enough before I feel the need to taste her warm tongue again. _

"_Mmmm, very nice, Bella." I say into her mouth. "I'll be right back. Do you need anything?" I ask before I stand up to get a coffee._

_I swear to God I hear her whimper before she closes her eyes and shakes her head. My cock twitches and I see her nipples harden under her silk blue blouse._

**EDWARD**

"No, I'm good, thank you though." She replies, breathless. Her penchant for passionate kisses is hidden behind that sweet, innocent smile she is giving me.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I say, touching her arm before I turn to get a cup of espresso. As I walk toward the counter, I hear the door open. I glance over and see a tall and rather handsome man walk in. He immediately locks his sight on Bella. I watch him as he heads toward her, bending down to say something to her. She quickly smiles up at him as he takes the seat opposite her.

_My fucking seat!_

"I thought I'd find you here." I hear him say to her smiling face.

Thankfully, the counter is not far from Bella's table and I can hear them clearly. That, coupled with the fact that there are only three customers left in the café after the morning rush hour; Bella, me and whoever the hell he is.

"What are you doing here?" I hear her say. "It's good to see you again. You've been gone for a while." She's still fucking smiling at him.

"I'm looking for you. They said you might be here and that you come here a lot on your days off." Who is this guy anyway? I wish Myra would hurry with my coffee.

Once she gives me my change, I throw it in the tip jar and hurriedly make my way back to Bella.

"Hey, Bella, I was wondering if you want to have lunch with me tomorrow." I hear him ask before I can reach her.

_Oh hell the fuck no._

"It seems I've lost my seat again, Bella." I say looking at this joker.

"Oh, um, Riley, this is Dr. Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Riley Biers. We work together at Random." Bella awkwardly introduces us. I see a nervous look on her face and I'm sure she fears the same reaction I had Saturday toward Jasper.

"Riley, nice to meet you. Not to be rude, but you are in my seat." I firmly shake his hand, probably adding more pressure than necessary.

"Nice to meet you too, Edward... um... Dr. Cullen." He returns my handshake with equal firmness while getting up from my chair.

"Well, I see you're busy, Bella, I'll call you later about that lunch." Riley says, affectionately placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Okay, Riley. I'll talk to you then." She says, giving him a faint smile. I take notice how Conrad stays oblivious to Riley. That tells me this joker has been around before. Enough to where he feels comfortable around him.

"So, lunch, eh?" I ask, stirring my coffee.

"Yes. He's been away for a few weeks at the New York office; I guess he just returned." She answers, fidgeting in her seat.

"So he came looking for you?" I stir my coffee loud enough so she doesn't think I am sitting here grilling her with the need to know what he is to her. She nods her head in answer to my question. I don't have much to say at this point. Nothing nice anyway, so I desperately try to keep my jealous-ass mouth shut by taking endless sips of coffee. Now I am staring into an empty cup. I loudly place my cup back in its saucer and sigh.

"I'm going to get another cup of coffee. I'll be back." I say, trying not to sound the least bit affected by the fact that someone else is interested in her and is asking her out.

As I stand at the counter, ordering my coffee, I feel her take my hand as she wraps her other around my bicep. I look down at her and she lays her face against my arm. I pull my arm free and wrap it around her shoulder, pulling her in close. That was probably one of the sweetest things she could have done. I bend down and kiss the top of her head.

"Do you want anything?" I ask her quietly.

"No." She says. "Just this."

That one simple action speaks volumes.

"Me, too." I reply, bringing her face up to look at me. I gently kiss her and lay her head against my chest. She then wraps both arms around my waist and I order my coffee.

"Hey, Bella? I begin after we return to our table. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Sure." She answers, sitting up straight in her chair as I lay my hand over hers.

"The Cullen Institute is holding its Annual Christmas Ball on December 15th. It's a huge event and I was hoping you would like to be my date. Will you go with me?" I ask, feeling as nervous as a teenager.

"I've heard of it." She blushes. "I've always wanted to go."

"Well, then, here's your opportunity. It's a date." I say, letting out the breath I was unknowingly holding. "It's formal, but you probably already know that." I chuckle.

"Yes. Everyone knows about the C.I. Ball." She smiles in response.

"I think you will enjoy it. Alice is instrumental in organizing the entertainment and planning the menu." I am actually excited to see Bella dressed in a ball gown. She's naturally beautiful, but I can imagine how lovely she will look in a gown.

After another forty-five minutes of talking about the ball and our mutual love for music, I reluctantly look at my watch.

"Alright," I say, releasing her hand that I've held in mine for nearly an hour, "I need to get back to the clinic. Can I walk you home?" I ask, getting up from my seat.

"No, you go on. I'm going to stop at the market before I head home. Thanks for inviting me to the ball, Edward. I'm looking forward to it." She holds her hand out to me. Her hands are so soft, I find myself stroking the back of them at every opportunity. They feel like soft velvet.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" I ask.

"Um, no, not tomorrow. I have to go to the office in the morning. There's a meeting that I need to attend. How about Wednesday?"

"Sure. I'll be here. Can I call you later?" I ask, feeling a little disappointed that I won't see her until then.

"Looking forward to it." She says, her face glowing with the beautiful smile she is giving me. She squeezes my hand before I reluctantly let go of her.

As I turn to leave, I see her smile and I can't help it; I have to kiss her… again. Her lips are warm and soft. Her tongue barely grazes mine and that one small act sends a charge clear through me. Lord knows what's going to happen once I make her mine completely. I can't help but grin at that naughty thought.

"Bye." I whisper.

"Bye." She whispers back.

** [IPS] **

I wake up the following morning and immediately think of Bella. This incessant need for her is getting ridiculous and out of control, so instead of lying there thinking about her all morning, I jump out of bed and get ready for another day at the office.

"Good morning, Angela." I greet her as I stop at her desk to pick up my messages.

"Good morning, Doctor. I've updated your calendar for the next two weeks." She says, following me into my office. "It's filling up fast and I'm having difficulty keeping your mornings open as you requested. I will continue to try, but just so you know. Also, the planning committee is meeting tomorrow morning concerning the Ball. I can go in your place if you want to keep your morning free."

"No, I should go to this one. Also, would you send an email to Bertha and RSVP for two under my name?" I say, thumbing through the mail on my desk. I look up at Angie when there is a noticeable silence.

"What?" My eyebrows rise when I see the look on her face.

"You have a date? Already?" She sounds stunned.

"Yes and her name is Isabella Swan. So let Bertha know, alright?"

"Is it with Ms. Honeysuckle?" She jokes, eliciting a chuckle from me.

"Yes, it's Ms. Honeysuckle. Now leave me to go through this pile on my desk." I smile, kicking her out of my office. As soon as she leaves, Emmett chooses that moment to walk through the door.

"Hey, Edward. How about lunch today?" He asks as he drops his large body onto my expensive leather couch. I wish he would quit doing that.

"Sure." I reply, staring at him as he lounges on my couch. I cringe when his expensive Italian-made shoes rest on the cushions. My eyes are quickly averted to an envelope that I open, nearly tearing it half in the process.

"Julia's?"

"Sure." I mumble as I begin reading a letter I've received from a colleague in New York.

"1:00?"

"Um hm."

"Okay, I'll swing by and pick you up." He says on his way out the door.

" M'kay." I say reading the letter that gives the news I've been waiting to hear.

_Dr. Cullen:_

_ Our office is in receipt of your correspondence and report. After an extensive review of your findings, we would like to invite you to our facility to discuss this matter further. Be prepared to give a full presentation to the board._

_ We are eager to learn more about your study, and anticipate favorable responses to your theories._

_ Please contact our office at the number indicated below to schedule your arrival. We look forward to meeting with you to discuss this matter in greater detail._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Phillip Dwyer_

_Director of Research_

_Center for Education and Global Research_

Hol-y fuck. They want to meet with me. I nearly jump out of my seat when Angie reminds me of my 11:30 meeting. I gather up my files and quickly run to the conference room to meet with the department heads for our monthly meeting.

After a long, boring, drawn-out meeting of updates and problem solving, I make my way back to my office. Emmett is waiting for me rubbing his stomach, grumbling that I'm late and that he's starving.

"Okay, let's go. I'm hungry too. I didn't take the time to eat breakfast." I say, removing my lab coat. "Where are we going?" I ask.

"Julia's, remember?" He replies.

"No. Should I?" I look at him wondering why we are going there if he just screwed the waitress in the parking lot.

"No, I did, remember?" He answers, looking at me funny. "You probably don't because you were engrossed in reading something." Emmett says as we walk through the lobby toward the street.

"Yeah, that was an invitation to visit the Center for Education and Global Research

in New York." I inform him. "They want me to present my research."

"Wow, Edward. That's great. When are you going?" He asks as we cross the street.

"I'm going to call and set it up when we get back from lunch. Want to go with?" I ask, inviting him to hang out in New York for a couple of days.

"Hell yeah. The clubs there are awesome."

"Emmett, when are you going to grow the fuck up?" I laugh at him as I open the door to Julia's, allowing him to walk through first.

"Neverrrrrrrr." He says, turning around walking backward, air boxing me. I laugh when he almost trips and falls.

Of course Kathy's section would be the only table available in the entire restaurant. Once we are seated, she eagerly comes to our table. It feels a little strange knowing she's had sex with both of us.

"Good afternoon, Edward. Hi, Emmett." She coos, looking at him with a blush.

"Hello there, Kathy. Thanks for the advice on the ceiling fan by the way. It's not so hot in my bed anymore." He blatantly flirts and teases her. She blushes again.

"That's good, Emmett. See anything you want to eat?" She asks him, the innuendo spoken loud and clear.

_Jesus._

"Oh, hell yeah." Emmett answers, staring at her breasts and actually licking his lips. This is disgusting.

"Do I need to be here for this, you two?" I ask, looking back and forth between them then down at my menu.

"Um, no, sorry, Edward." Kathy says, snapping out of her Emmett coma.

After we order, she returns with our drinks and Emmett's flirtations pick up where he left off.

"Emmett, seriously, do I need to sit here during my entire lunch and listen to your bad pickup lines?" I ask, butchering a piece of bread in an attempt to smear cold butter on it. Why do they always give us cold butter to spread on cold bread? I will never understand that.

"Naw, it's all in good fun. Rosie's the only one that gets my dick now." He says, shocking the hell out of me.

"Really?" I nearly squeak like a girl.

"Yup. She's got the goods going on, man. She's smart, funny, can talk like a truck driver to make a point, but can make me feel more like a man than anyone ever has." He confesses. Thank God. There may be hope for him yet.

Once Kathy brings our lunch, Emmett's devotion to Rosalie is short-lived as he watches Kathy's ass depart as she moves to another table. He is about to say something when his mouth drops open.

"Hey, Edward. I thought Bella was your girl." He says, looking behind me. I turn around to look over my shoulder and there she sits with that joker.

'_Don't go there, Edward'_, I say to myself. They are just friends. But when I look again Riley gives me a snarky look that says '_yeah she's here with me fucker'_. I glare at him for a minute then give him a smirk, turning around to murder my salad by stabbing it to death.

"What's going on, Edward?" Emmett asks, concern written all over his face.

"That's Riley Biers. They work together and I think he wants in her panties." I answer, stabbing my fork into my salad again.

_Those panties are mine fucker._

"You going to go over there and piss on her leg?" He jokes, filling his mouth with a bite of his fish taco.

"No. She can see who she wants, Em." I say, feeling that I don't have the right to claim exclusivity. "I've only had one date with her and I pissed on her leg then. It didn't go over so well and I don't need to do it again." I pretend I'm not affected by seeing her with him. "Let's change the subject."

Emmett shrugs as he watches me take out my frustration on my salad.

"Are you bringing Rosalie to the Ball?" I ask him, trying to ignore the razor-sharp stare I'm feeling in the back of my neck.

"I haven't invited her. I don't know if we'll even be dating by then." He responds. "How about you? Did you invite Bella?"

"Yes. Yesterday."

"Hey, they're getting up and heading this way." Emmett says, warning me before they walk past our table.

But they don't stop. I look up at them and she is holding on to his arm like she does me. I look at him and he looks down his nose at me that says '_take that fucker'_. When I look at the back of Bella's hair, she stops in her tracks and just stands there. I watch her, willing her to turn around. And she does; very slowly. I smile when I see her drop the joker's arm and she slowly walks toward me lifting her hand to me. I reach out and take hold of it and she gives me a bright smile. The connection I felt with her at that moment is overwhelming.

"I knew it was you." She says, running her hand up my arm to my shoulder, ending on face. She palms my face in both her hands and lowers her mouth to mine.

"Hi, beautiful." I say, just loud enough for Riley to hear.

"Hi, handsome." She returns. "I'd know your scent anywhere, Edward." She says in my ear.

"Can you come to my place for dinner tomorrow?" She stands, taking my hand again.

"It'll be just you and me, right?" I say jokingly while looking at Riley.

"Just you and me, and of course, Conrad. He's a package deal. If you want me, you get Conrad." She giggles, sending a smile to my lips.

"I'll take you both, Bella. Two for the price of one." I say, openly flirting with her, still looking at Riley's forlorn face. "I'll call you tonight." I tug on her hand, bringing her in for another kiss, all the while keeping my eyes on Riley.

"Okay, looking forward to it." She says, loudly, then turning to Riley.

"Hi, Emmett." She says, touching his shoulder as she takes Riley's arm.

Riley offers me a smirk, then he mouths to me "_game on_". I grin and nod.

"Fucker." Emmett says, watching them walk out the door.

"Yeah, but it's me she wants." I say, grinning into my salad. "And I have a date with her tomorrow."

"That, and she just pissed on my leg." I grin even bigger into my salad.

"Do you want me to see if Rosalie wants us to join you guys?"

"No, and I better not see your face at Bella's door, either. It's just us, fucker." I chuckle while pointing at him with my fork, ready to poke his eye out if I have to.

After returning to the office, I immediately sit down to call the Center in New York to schedule my trip.

By the time I get off the phone, I have my airline reservations made, hotel, and meeting itinerary. I email everything to Emmett so he can make his own reservations. I leave in three weeks and knowing I have gone over this with a very fine-toothed comb, I still want to review it again. It has to be perfect. I have my afternoon rounds to make and I look at my schedule so I can plan on leaving early to work on my research from home.

I decide to call my dad to see if they can meet me for the few days while I will be in New York.

"Hi, Dad." I say when he answers.

"Hello, Son. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I'm going to be in New York in a couple weeks and I was wondering if there is a chance that you and Mom might be able to meet me there for dinner." I explain. "That's if Chicago can do without the Cullen doctors."

"Why are you going to New York?"

"I got a call from the Center for Education and Global Research regarding my research. They want me to present it to the Board."

"Edward, that's huge, son. I'm very proud of you. Of course we will meet you. Even if it's just for dinner and a show. When are you going?" He asks, his excitement clear in his voice.

"In three weeks. I will have Angela email you the information." I say. "How's Mom doing? You two slowing down at all?"

"Oh, hell no. Your mother would take every single child as a patient if there were enough hours in the day. You know how she has a soft spot for her babies." He chuckles, speaking affectionately of my mother.

"You two are coming for the Ball again this year, right? It's on the 15th. I really would like you to come this year in particular." I pause. "There's someone I want you to meet."

"Are you serious? You've met someone, Edward?" He sounds nearly as excited as I know my mother will. "_ESME_." He yells into the phone. "Edward… he's met someone."

I laugh when I hear my mother's heals on the tiles as she runs to the phone.

"Edward?" Mom says, clearly stealing the phone from Dad.

"Hi, Mom. Don't get excited, but yes. It's new, so don't be picking out china patterns or anything." I laugh out loud.

"But you are bringing her to the Ball?"

"Yes. I asked her yesterday morning and she said yes."

"Yesterday morning?" She giggles at my dad, whispering that I spent the night with her.

"No, Mom. Now stop this." I laugh in between her conversation with me and Dad. "We met for coffee. We meet nearly every morning for coffee."

"Oh. Well, we are excited to meet her, Edward. Here's your father. I love you."

"Love you too, Mom." I say before she hands the phone back to Dad.

"I guess I shouldn't have said anything. Sorry, Edward. I just know how she wants grandchildren." He laughs.

"_DAD_! Okay, that's it. I'm not telling you anything else about her." I say, laughing, and am shocked at his mention of grandchildren. "Besides, you have Alice for the baby department."

"_WHAT_? Alice is pregnant?" I hear him yell. Then I hear my mother trying to grab his phone again.

"Esme, now stop that." I hear him yell at her affectionately.

'_Alice, are you pregnant_?' I hear my mother yell in the background on her own cell phone.

My phone indicates an incoming call… it's Alice. I ignore it.

"Dad, I'm going to go. I'll see you in a few weeks. I'll let you know when I'll be there. Love you."

"Love you too, son. See you then." He says before he hangs up. My phone is still ringing and it's still Alice.

Now my phone pings an incoming text. I can't help the moan that escapes me.

_What the fuck Edward ~A_

_ Well, you should have taken the pill, Alice ~EC_

_I am going to call Bella to tell her about the time you got caught in the locker room ~A_

_ DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE~EC_

_ I am and I'm calling her right now. ~A_

Fuck. I dial her number.

"Yes, Edward?" Alice responds in her fake sweetie voice she gives only to me.

"Don't you fucking call her, Alice. I mean it. We aren't exactly 'solid' if you know what I mean." I say, recalling my pissing match with Jasper. "And now she has this guy at work vying for her affection, too."

"Oh, really? Edward, she likes you so you don't have anything to worry about."

"I know, but until she knows how I feel about her, I don't need any outside interference." I counter.

"She already knows." Alice announces. "She heard you say '_she's mine_'."

"And how do you know that, Nosetta?" I laugh, totally embarrassed that Bella would have heard me say that.

"Well we have a grapevine now, you know. You see, Bella told Rosalie, Rosalie told Jasper and Jasper told me and now I'm telling you." She giggles. "Nothing is sacred anymore, brother." I think I am totally humiliated that she overheard that discussion.

"Perfect, Alice." I exhale into the phone.

"So what the fuck did you say to Mom to make her call me asking me if I was pregnant?" Alice's voice raises an octave with each word she speaks.

"It's a long story, Alice."

"I have time." I can practically hear her tapping her foot on the ground waiting for my explanation.

"I told them I was bringing Bella to the Ball and they asked me about grandchildren and I told them that's your department. And that's how you got pregnant."

"You're bringing Bella to the Ball?" She cheers. I can hear her incessant hand clapping over the phone.

"Yes. Now, I need to get back to work, so be a good girl, Alice. Love you." And before she can say anything else and start another conversation, I hang up the phone.

After I make my rounds, return emails and phone calls, I head home. I open the door and never has this house seemed so quiet. I've always liked this house, but lately I've noticed how empty it is.

I put the dinner that Victoria left for me in the oven, run upstairs to change and then head down to the gym to run eight miles. I crank up the speed to push myself to get Bella out of my mind, if only for thirty minutes.

After I finish my run, I turn off the oven; take a quick shower and slip into a pair of sweat pants. I take my dinner into my office and eat at my desk while going over the file containing my research. Although I have saved everything to a thumb drive already, I save it again to take to New York with me. I know they want a full presentation, so I begin to review my PowerPoint slides. I make a note for the IT department to take a look at the file and to set it up on my computer so I can present it to the Board.

I look at my watch and remember I need to call Bella.

"Hello." Her sultry voice answers.

"Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Edward. How are you? How was your day?" She breathes into the phone.

I think I felt my cock twitch just now.

"Productive. A lot happened today. How about you?" I will not mention the joker… I will not mention the joker I repeat as a mantra.

"Same. I got another book to translate. It's a rather steamy romance/BDSM story. They are trying something new at Random and they want a male and female counterpart audio translation." She explains.

I can only guess who the male is going to be in this scenario. _'Game on'_ he had said to me before leaving the restaurant. Fucker knew then about this project.

"Well, that sounds intriguing. What's the story about?" I ask because I want to know what kind of steamy shit is going be said to my girl.

"It's about this wealthy business man who lives a BDSM lifestyle and he meets this college girl that he wants as his submissive. He pursues her and tries to get her to sign a contract with all these BDSM rules. She's a virgin and has never heard of anything like this, let alone done anything, but, ultimately, there is no contract and they fall in love. That's the gist of it. It's on the bestseller list right now, so they want to get it done as soon as possible. There are three books in the series, so I guess we will probably be asked to do those as well." She explains.

I Google this book as she speaks. Once the webpage comes up, all I see is handcuffs, masks, sex site links, BDSM websites, and the words 'sexy' and 'erotic' all over the place. I close out of it to preserve my sanity.

"Let me guess, Riley is the male voice in the story?" It's so quiet I can hear the grass grow.

"And let me take another guess, you have to do it at your apartment because all of your equipment is there?" I don't hear the grass grow anymore, just crickets.

"Edward." She finally speaks, "You are still coming tomorrow, right?"

You bet your sweet ass I'm coming. And if I have my way, you will be, too. It's time to piss on her other leg.

"I don't know… what are you cooking?" I tease.

"Nothing fancy, just my mother's homemade chili recipe."

_I love chili_.

"I'll come if you make cornbread with it. The kind that has honey in it. I like my cornbread sweet." I tease again.

"Yes, I will make you some sweet cornbread, Edward. I can't believe I have to bribe you with food to get you to come for dinner." She says, jokingly.

"Not really, I just want some sweet cornbread and thought that was a good way to get it. I'd come if you were serving water with salt and pepper." I say laughing. "That sounds gross, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." She says, giggling. "Can you come at 6:00? There's no set dinnertime, I just thought we could hang out and eat when we feel like it."

She wants to hang out with me. Yeah, she likes me.

_Fuck you, Riley_.

"Okay, I'll be there at 6:00." I tell her. "Bella, Riley won't have a key to your apartment will he?" I say, sounding like a fucking jealous boyfriend.

Oh wait, I am a fucking jealous boyfriend. Kind of. I know I'm jealous, but we haven't established the boyfriend bit yet.

"No, Edward, I won't give him a key. I promise." I swear I can hear her giggling.

"Okay. Coffee tomorrow?" I ask.

"Um, I can't. I have my first meeting regarding this project." She explains.

Of course you do. I bet that fucker set this up too.

"How many morning meetings do you have until this is ironed out?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

"All this week."

_Mother-fucker._

"Okay, I will see you tomorrow night. Goodnight, beautiful." I say in that voice I know the ladies like. I'm flirting with her and I know she likes it.

"I look forward to seeing you, Edward. Sleep well." She says in her own sexy voice that I want to hear in the dark.

Yeah, screw the leg pissing. I'm fucking pissing all over her.

** [IPS] **

At 6:00 sharp, I am pressing the buzzer to Bella's apartment. I am nothing but punctual.

"Yes?" She speaks through the intercom.

"Is this Bella Swan's apartment?" I ask, in a raspy, sexy voice.

"No, I'm sorry you must have the wrong apartment, but you sound so sexy, you can come up anyway." She says before I hear the buzzer release the steel trap door that could keep a tank out.

I run up the stairs prepared to mark my first piece of her territory.

She opens the door before I even knock. She is dressed in a short jean skirt that hits her mid-thigh and a tight lightweight blue sweater; the color I like on her best. When my eyes make it to her knee-high boots, I about cum in my jeans.

"Bella," I growl. "You look sexy as hell." I say, placing my hands on her waist, pulling her into me.

I lower my face into the curve of her neck and gently kiss the soft skin behind her ear, running my lips along the length of her jaw. Her scent is so fucking sexy. She smells like a woman. I deeply breathe her in as I run my nose from her collar up her neck, inhaling its entire length. I can hear her breathing hitch, her pulse has doubled and she's waiting to be kissed.

When I take her face into the palms of my hands and lift her face to mine, I run my nose against hers, noticing her sweet breath. I love the sounds she makes when her breathing becomes shallow. I run my tongue along her bottom lip, gently tugging it with my teeth.

Was that a whimper?

She's letting me seduce her mouth and when I look at her, her eyes are closed. Her lips are slightly parted and her breathing has increased. She is turned on.

I run my thumb over her lips and fuck me if she doesn't kiss it. Watching that beautiful mouth pucker against my finger is fucking hot. This is all her. She has not been influenced or schooled by the outside world on this. She is being honest, pure, and natural with me. And I love every bit of it.

I lower my mouth to hers, careful not to devour her, because lord knows that's what I want to do. I tilt my head slightly so that my lips are angled and parted to match hers. I nearly come unglued when her sweet tongue strokes the inside of my lip. I can't take it anymore and my arms fly around her and my mouth takes hers. She meets me all the way, kissing me with all the passion and desire I feel for her.

"Bella." I breathe, breaking the kiss. I look down at her and her fingertips are lightly touching her lips. She's smiling.

"You are going to kill me, Bella." I say into her ear.

I am not trying to hide the fact that I am turned on by her right now. My cock is tightly pressed up against her, my breathing rate has increased tenfold, and there is no doubt in my mind that she can feel my heartbeat through my chest onto hers.

"That was lovely, Edward." She says as she lays her head against my chest.

"It most certainly was, and if you don't move away from me, I can't promise you that it won't happen again and I am certain I won't be able to stop myself." I say, gently and reluctantly pushing her away from me. This girl can fucking kiss that's all I have to say about it.

_Lip territory marked; check_.

"Would you like a beer or something to drink, Edward?" She asks, moving with ease into the kitchen. I love to watch her move around her house. She is so comfortable inside it; you can't tell she has an impairment.

"Sure, a beer sounds good." I say watching her, but then I feel Conrad nudge my hand.

"Oh, hey big fella. I've been ignoring you haven't I?" I say, squatting down to give him some love, too.

"Your mistress said that if I want her, you are part of the package." I talk to him while rubbing down his chest. His nose shoots into the air allowing me to have access to his neck. "Just like your momma. She likes her neck loved on too." I say quietly.

Bella giggles and hands me a beer and heads back to the kitchen to stir the chili cooking on the stove. I take a drink of my beer, follow her into the kitchen and put the bottle down on the breakfast bar. I walk up behind her, moving her hair off her neck, and place small, intimate kisses over her ear. Her head falls back against my chest allowing me better access to her.

"Edward." She murmurs.

I turn her in my arms, wrapping her hair around my hand and gently tug on it, forcing her face up to mine. Her arms wrap themselves around my waist and her hands roam up my back. She hooks her hands over my shoulders and pulls herself up higher and closer to me. This girl's got the moves going on considering she has never been with anyone before.

_I need this woman._

I am so turned on by her right now; I lift her up onto the counter, pulling her into me and step into her spread legs. I look at her to see if she is frightened.

"Are you alright, Bella?" I ask, kissing her cheek.

"I am more than alright." She says running her hands through my hair, fisting it, which is the hottest fucking thing ever.

"Are you seducing me, Edward?" She whispers, pulling my face close, barely touching my lips with hers.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I say, breathless next to her cheek. "But, if I don't stop, there's no telling what I will do to you right now." I say, barely containing myself.

That's when she opens her lips over mine, taking my tongue around hers while running her fingers expertly through my hair.

_Oh. Fucking. Hell._

I can't stop myself now and I place my hands on her waist, running them up along her side, cupping the outside of her breasts. She gasps... I stop... she says don't stop and I go again and when I do, I lift her sweater off.

I am now staring at the most perfect pair of breasts known to man in the sexiest navy blue lace bra. That color is perfect on her skin. I'm scared to know what her panties look like.

I hold the side of her breasts, running my thumbs across her nipples, feeling them harden under the lace of her bra. Fuck, I want to take that thing off her. I want to see them and taste them. So, I reach around her to unhook her bra, kissing her neck and shoulder in the process, inhaling her feminine scent. I pull the straps down her arms and once I slip it off her, I step back slightly to stare at the perfection before me.

She leans back on the palms of her hands, offering her breasts to me. I wrap my arms around her back, taking hold of her body and bring them to me. Before I take one into my mouth, I gently tug her taught nipple with my teeth, and then apologize to it by kissing it and sucking it deep into my mouth. I playfully flick my tongue over the hardened nipple and moan as I fill my mouth with her.

"Oh, my god, Edward. You have no idea how wonderful that feels." She says through labored breaths. I look up at her and her head has fallen back, and I'm lucky enough to see her biting on her bottom lip. I hear myself growl at the sight of her. I return to devour her breasts and listen as I hear her moan in pleasure. I think I may be able to make her cum this way. Something I put into memory for a later day.

I give each breast equal attention and then return to her swollen lips.

_Breast territory marked; check. _

"Bella, I want to try something." I say into her mouth and she nods. "Be still." I say pushing her skirt up and she jumps. "Don't move." I whisper to comfort her.

I push her skirt up, running my hands along the outside of her thighs in the process. When my fingers reach far enough, I slowly pull her matching blue thong panties down her long thighs, over her knees and down her boots, tossing them onto the floor. I run my hands up the sides of her legs, tracing the path that the panties were removed.

_Aw fuck._

I stare at naked-pussy-Bella in knee-high black leather boots and nearly cum before I get started. I spread her legs slightly, and then take hold of her small hips, pulling her closer to the edge of the counter. When I run my hands along the inside of her thigh, her hips move slightly and I can tell my girl needs release.

"Are you still alright, baby?" I ask, kissing along her neck.

"Oh, yes, Edward. Very okay." She says, barely able to speak.

_That's my girl._

I barely touch her and she moves, wanting more. I run my thumb across her clit and she whimpers, spreading her legs even more for me. I love that she's bare below with a light cover on top. _Wait_… Note to self: Ask Bella why she's groomed.

God, I've wanted this for four long months. I feel my hands shake as I lay her back on the counter. I bend her legs at the knees and I lay her legs open. I lick my lips in anticipation at her displayed for me. When I touch her for the first time, I feel her body tremble. I look at her and I swear she has tears in her eyes.

"You okay, baby?" I ask again, gently teasing her clit.

"Oh, yes, yes, Edward. Please." She is begging for more.

I lower my mouth to her and taste her for the first time. No one has been here before. No one has tasted her like this and oh, my god, she has the sweetest fucking pussy I've ever had. I jump when her hands smack the counter and she nearly cums right then and there. I decide to tease her a bit so I back off by kissing the inside of her velvet thighs. I want her to fully experience and enjoy what I am doing to her.

I can't stay away long and I spread her lips and run my tongue over the length of her, drinking her, feeling her enjoy the pleasure of it for the first time in her life. _I'm_ doing this to her. _I'm_ giving her this pleasure. No one else. I gently insert a finger inside her and I'm shocked at how tight she is around it. I sigh at how wonderful she will feel with me fully inside her. I firmly stroke her with the flat of my tongue, then with light as feather flicks. When I tug on her clit with my lips, she grabs hold of my hair and starts to slightly move her hips against my mouth, tugging my hair harder. She is cumming and I feel her clit swell in my mouth. I tease it and drink her as she thrashes on the counter. I hold on to her out of fear of her slipping off.

"Oh, god, Edward" She whimpers. "Ohmygod, fuck. Ohmygod." She cries, as she literally fucks my mouth and pulls my hair. Next time, I want to see her face when she cums.

After she comes down from her orgasm, I grab a dish towel off the counter and take care of my girl's pretty kitty. It truly is beautifully perfect. I stare at it as I pull her skirt down over her hips. I then lay down over her chest and kiss her breasts once more.

"Bella, are you alright?" When she doesn't answer, I look up and see that she has covered her face. She's crying into the fold of her arm.

"Oh, my god, Bella? Talk to me, baby. Did I fucking hurt you? I am so sorry. I thought you enjoyed it." I say, bringing her up to me, holding her tight. She quickly wraps her arms and legs around me.

"Edward." She cries into my neck. "That was the most wonderful thing I have ever felt. I have never experienced anything like that before." She says, tears still falling. I hold her tighter to me, wanting to make love to her more than I've wanted anything in my life.

_She liked it._

"Here, baby, let me help you." I help her put her bra back on, slipping it over her arms and hooking the back. I then help her with her sweater and pull her hair from inside it, finger combing her wayward curls.

I pick her panties up off the floor and bring them to my face and inhale. They smell like her. I bend down to her ear and hold them to her hand. "These. Are. Mine." I say and put them in my pocket after I adjust my too hard cock. 'Soon' I silently say to it.

I reach out to take hold of her and pull her close to me.

"No one but me ever gets to do that to you, Bella." I say, kissing her deeply.

"You promise you will do that again?" She asks, sounding hopeful.

"Oh, baby, that and so much more." I say, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist, knowing her bare pussy is rubbing against my shirt.

"So much more." I say before she lowers her mouth to mine, tasting herself on my tongue. I swear she moans.

_Pussy territory marked; check._

_Fuck you, Riley, she's mine._

* * *

_**So, Bella gets herself a little sumpthin-sumpthin. Lucky girl. The good Doctor has a lot of good medicine I would say. And it looks like she has a little fire in there somewhere. Okay ladies, can we please go gentle on Emmett? He's trying to find his way through to Rosalie. He's new to the commitment scene. Let's give him a few more chapters before we cut off the jewels, okay? He attends the Rosalie Hale's School of Hard Knockers here soon. I love the response I'm getting from you guys, but I'm greedy and want more. So, let me hear from you. Last week I heard from two lurkers. Seriously? I like to read what you think. So, g'on now, fill in the blanks and hit go. Xoxox Dishie.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight; **

**Conrad is mine and I just wish I had the Jag.**

**Thank you Lovinrob and Amanda for all you do.**

**A special thanks to all of you that review. I have failed at responding and for that I apologize. Just know that I read each and every one of them. **

**I love hearing from you. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

"_You promise you will do that again?" She asks, sounding hopeful._

"_Oh, baby, that and so much more." I say, lifting her up and wrapping her legs around my waist, knowing her bare pussy is rubbing against my shirt._

"_So much more." I say before she lowers her mouth to mine, tasting herself on my tongue. I swear she moans._

_Pussy territory marked; check._

_Fuck you, Riley, she's mine._

**BELLA**

Have I gone to heaven? Could this be paradise? He's like a drug to me now and I'm addicted. I want more of what he offers.

When he touches me, it is sensual and erotic. My senses are heightened. Everywhere he touches burns my skin. Between my fear and desire, is born a want that I never knew existed. A need that can't be satisfied. His touch is gentle yet firm. I am frightened out of my mind, but I trust him completely. I will give him anything and everything. I know he won't hurt me, and I also know that I cannot say no to him. I don't want to say no to him. All my heart says is '_yes… yes… yes'_. With every touch my body screams _YES_!

When he lifts me onto the kitchen counter and slowly spreads my legs open to him, I know this is it. I know something miraculous is about to happen. His warm, wonderful, experienced mouth on my breasts makes me feel things I've never felt before. My whole body reacts to what he is doing to me, even my toes curl inside my boots. The way he gently nips and teases my breasts, makes me want to scream in pleasure. Something is happening to me, but I don't know what. Something that is making me feel as if I am falling into an abyss. A fall that never ends. A fall I never want to end.

Then his soft, sexy voice says that he wants to try something. I nearly laugh and say "_aren't you already trying something?_" But I don't. I swallow my fear and my voice and simply allow myself to just… feel.

When his hands go up my skirt and tug at my panties, I know something beautiful is happening. He has a plan and I can't wait to find out what it is.

Then he touches me. He touches me like I can't or never have touched myself. Then he kisses me where no one has ever kissed me before. I gasp, filling my lungs to capacity. He makes me feel wicked… decadent. I feel his warm, firm tongue lick over me, circling over me, seemingly in slow motion, and it sets me on fire. My hips move against him of their own volition. Even then it isn't enough. I still want more. I've become noticeably greedy. And then he places a finger, or is it two, inside me. I can't tell, and I don't care, it feels incredible. And his tongue… oh, that amazing tongue… moves over me as his magical fingers touch me. I begin to feel a small fire ignite where his mouth touches me. As his tongue performs its magic, that fire turns into a raging inferno and I know I am experiencing my first orgasm as it explodes throughout my entire body. I feel it from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes and he makes sure I enjoy every moment of it. My heart beats hard and fast in competition with each other. When the feeling of that powerful sensation is over, I feel the tears.

That was the most amazing and intense thing I have ever experienced.

I am barely coherent when Edward pulls my skirt down over my legs and lays down over me; holding me. His concern and fear that he hurt me, is sweet but unnecessary. Trust me Edward, what I felt was not pain.

I know there is a fine line between want and need. I don't know if I want more or if I need more of him. All I do know is that I have to have more.

After we pretend like nothing has happened, or rather, I pretend like nothing has happened; we sit down at the table for dinner. After we eat the chili and sweet cornbread he wanted me to make, I serve homemade French Vanilla ice cream for dessert.

"Oh shit, Bella, this ice cream is awesome." He says through a mouthful.

"Thanks. I wasn't sure what you'd like for dessert, other than pie of course, but it was easy enough to make." I say, knowing I'm blushing. I don't like to be the center of attention even though my entire body was the center of his attention not a mere hour ago.

"Would you like a cup of coffee?" I ask. "We can sit in the living room and talk if you want."

"Sure. Let me make it since you made dinner, all right? You sit right there." He says, and I hear him moving about my kitchen as I absentmindedly run my finger over my lips, remembering the feel of his mouth on mine. I swear I can still feel him touching me. I silently giggle at the thoughts I am having.

"What's on your mind, Bella?" Edward asks, placing our mugs on the coffee table.

"Don't tease me, Edward. You know very well what is on my mind." I giggle as he sits down next to me, moving my legs across his lap.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asks, his face close to mine as he rubs his thumb across my cheek.

"Yes. Very much." I touch my forehead to his, wanting the closeness of him again.

"I'm glad. I did, too. I want more of you, Bella. I just don't want to push or overwhelm you." He says, running his hand up and down my leg. When I feel his hand touch my bare thigh under my skirt, I tense a bit and he stops.

"I know. I want more of you, too."

"All right, Bella. Baby steps, okay?" He says, in between sweet kisses on my face.

I lay my head on his his shoulder, imagining being with him for hours. I feel his gentle touch on my arm as his finger strokes up and down while we talk about everything and anything. I learn a lot about Edward tonight. He likes baseball and football. He enjoys music. He tells me how his mother taught him to play the piano and about his road to Julliard. I'm amazed when he tells me about the competitions he's won. I get embarrassed when he asks me to sing for him again. I will, eventually, but it's difficult for me to sing on demand.

"Oh," He begins as an afterthought. "I wanted to tell you that I will be going to New York in a few weeks."

"Oh, really? That's exciting. I've never been to New York. I've never been outside of Seattle, really." I say. "Why do you need to go to there? A medical convention or something?"

"No. I have been asked to give a presentation at the Center for Education and Global Research for a medical procedure that I've developed that will cure certain visual impairments." He explains. "It's the first step to acquire funding and approval by the FDA."

"Wow, Edward. This sounds like a big deal. How long have you been working on this procedure to get to this level?" I ask, impressed by what he is trying to accomplish.

"Almost 14 years now. Since I was in college. I did my thesis on Stem Cell Therapy and it has morphed from there. It has consumed nearly the last ten years of my life. I'm actually quite excited about it. My work is focused on Stem Cell Enhanced Implant." I touch his face and see that he is smiling at his own accomplishment. He should, it sounds like a lot of hard work.

"How long will you be gone?" I ask.

I'm already feeling lonely at the thought of him not being in the same city with me or not meeting for our coffee dates. I've grown to love them and get excited at knowing I can rely on those dates to see him every day, even if it is only for an hour or so.

"I will miss you. Terribly." I say to him. I lay my head on his shoulder, not liking the separation at all.

"I already miss you, Bella." He says, hugging me tight to him. "I will only be gone four days, baby." That's four days too many as far as I'm concerned.

"I'm meeting my parents for dinner and to visit with them for one of the days that I'm there. Emmett is coming with me because he wants to check out some of the sights while he's there."

"By sights, do you mean 'women'?" I have to ask.

"Bella, I don't know if Emmett will ever change, but I do know he likes Rosalie… a lot. I just don't want to get involved in his love life anymore. You have to do what you have to do to protect Rosalie, but Emmett is a grown man and if he can't, or won't settle down, there's nothing I can do about it, you know? Do what you want with that information, okay?" He buries his face in my hair and I can hear him take a deep breath. I get goose bumps when he exhales into my ear.

"I need to go, baby. You look tired and it's been a long day for me." He says, talking into my hair.

"So soon?" I whine, burying my head into his chest. I don't want him to leave. I want him to hold me all night.

"I guess you won't be at the café tomorrow, huh? You and Riley have your meeting?" He says in a sarcastic tone. It makes me grin.

"Yes, we are meeting here to go over the details of the first book. Apparently this Dom character has an air about him and Riley wants to make sure he gets him down correctly and he wants to go over it." I explain. I feel Edward's arm tighten around me and then he brings my chin up, feeling his warm breath on my face. His soft warm lips touch mine and toys with them, tickling me with the tip of his tongue.

"What kind of 'air' does this _Dom_ character have?" He asks through sweet kisses.

"Well, considering it's a Dominant/submissive story, he has a sexual dominance-type of air, sexy, self-assured, or at least that's what the write-up of the story indicated." I answer as honestly as I can.

"You tell Mr. Biers that your kitty is mine, Bella." He says into my mouth.

"But I don't have a kitten." I reply, and he smiles against my lips.

"Oh, yes, you do, and I tasted her tonight and no one," He says, pinching my chin firmly between his finger and thumb, "No one will taste her but me, do you hear me, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward. I hear you." I kiss him in agreement.

"Okay, walk me to the door." He says, getting up, pulling me up with him and we walk arm in arm to the front door.

"I'll walk down with you; I need to take Conrad out." I don't think I need to put a full halter on him since we are just going downstairs so I grab his leash off the hook next to the door and hear him get up from his bed.

"Come on, Boy. Go outside?" I hear his tags tinkling as he runs over to me. I can hear him dance around the living room, excited to be going outside. I secure his leash and we all walk downstairs together.

I let Conrad loose once we make it outside and he takes off in a dead run, circling the courtyard. Edward pulls me into his arms and just holds me. He's pensively quiet.

"Is something wrong, Edward?" I ask him, wrapping my arms around his fit waist.

"No. Something is perfect." He replies. He rocks me back and forth as if in a dance. Our quiet time is disrupted by my cell phone. It tells me it's Riley. I don't want to answer and I should press ignore and call him later, but he never calls and I fear it may be important.

"Hello." I answer.

"Oh, hello, Riley." I say and I feel Edward's arms fall slightly away from me. I squeeze his waist tighter with my free arm.

"Yes, I am busy actually. Edward is here for dinner. Remember? I asked him over while we were at Julia's?" I say, wanting to remind him that I wasn't happy with what he did to Edward.

"Yes, I know we are meeting tomorrow. Is that why you called? To interrupt my date with Edward to remind me of something I already knew?"

"Yes, Riley, I will see you in the morning. Goodbye." I am kind of pissed off that he did this. He knew very well that I had plans this evening.

"You know, don't you, Edward?"

"What?"

"You know what Riley is trying to do, don't you. That he is making a play for me knowing that you and I have… um… well… you know." I stumble over my words because I don't know exactly what we have. He did say I was his, but our situation is still so new and young, I have no idea what we have going on here.

"Yes, I know what he's doing. Just be careful, okay?" He holds me tighter into him. "Just be careful." He says again, rocking me.

"I will. I promise. I am safe around him. I just need to tell him to back off. I will talk to him. He's okay around me, but whatever it is you two have going on, I'm staying out of it." I say, giggling. "Come on Conrad, let's go inside." I call him over. I can hear his paws running toward me from across the yard.

"You go ahead, Edward. Conrad and I are safe to go up alone. He will take care of me, won't you, Boy?" I say, patting Conrad's side while holding onto Edward's hand.

"Okay, beautiful. Thank you very much for dinner. And I especially enjoyed your appetizer. You certainly have given me something to dream about tonight." He says, kissing me long and deep. I feel my body give into him again. I want him so badly.

"I enjoyed it, too. It's something I won't soon forget, I promise you that." I say, leaning into him. Conrad uncharacteristically winds his leash around our legs, binding us together. He knows better than that, but I have to laugh at it nonetheless as I untangle Edward and I.

"Good night, Edward." I turn to Conrad. "Home." I command and he immediately goes to work and guides me to my apartment. I know Edward is watching me, making sure I'm safely inside. Once I close and lock the door, I nearly pee my pants in excitement.

**EDWARD**

Lord, I hate walking away from her. I can't look back for fear I will turn around and never want to leave. What is it this I am feeling? This need to be in her presence. This need to be inside her body. I have an idea what it is and I shake my head at my thoughts as I climb behind the wheel, forcing myself not to look back.

Again, I open my door to an empty, silent, house. This house is just too fucking big for me. I should sell it. I could get a sexy condo in a high-rise that overlooks Seattle like the guy on that TV show, what's it called? Oh, yeah, _Frazier_. This house was designed for a family. I try to envision kids running through the kitchen into the family room and notice the fireplace. I will need to block that off. I smack my forehead with the palm of my hand. What am I thinking?

Could Bella have kids? Would she want them? The blind have children all the time, don't they? I try to avoid allowing my thoughts to think about her and her medical history. I really want to know. I noticed that every time the subject gets too close to her and her medical history, she quickly changes the subject. I wonder if she will let me look at her. She never seems to want to discuss it, but I think it's time I approach the subject with her. If my new procedure could help her, why the hell not!

I look at my watch and see it's after 10:00 and I think about her; wondering if she is tucked in her bed. I close my eyes and relive my evening with her. Fuck if she didn't have the sweetest, softest, prettiest pussy I've ever put my mouth to. I look down at my crotch and see my dick grow right before my eyes. It's like a Chia Cock. Just add water and it grows right before your eyes.

After I change out of my jeans and into a pair of sleep pants, I get myself a glass of juice and climb into bed with my research file and computer. If I want to get this recognized, I need to look into setting up medical trials. I send an email to Angela to set up a meeting with my research team to start organizing the clinical trial procedures. I also send an email to the IT department to do a dress rehearsal for the presentation. I am certain it's ready and perfect, but I won't take any chances.

After my eyes start to burn, I look at the time and nearly fall out of bed… 12:30 a.m.! I put my laptop on the table, slip out of my sleep pants and crawl under the blankets. It's getting cooler at night and I like a cold room and an even warmer bed. I would prefer to have a warm body next to me; her body. One day soon she will be in my bed.

I wonder how Bella sleeps. Does she sleep in the nude or does she… _wait a second_… what is up with her bare pussy? I chuckle to myself wondering why in the world a woman who is a virgin would be walking around with a groomed kitty. I smile at the softness of it. I close my eyes tighter remembering the downy softness of her trimmed upper area and the soft bare skin of her sweet lips. Oh man, I enjoy the way she responds to my touch. The way she spread her thighs, welcoming me. The way she lifted her hips wanting more. And the way she asked me to do that again. I want it all. _I want every bit of it. _

** [IPS] **

I know I'm in a nervous funk this morning. So much is riding on my trip to New York tomorrow and I know that Bella won't be here to meet me for coffee. She has yet another meeting with Riley regarding the progress of the trilogy they are working on. I walk into the café and even though I know she's not there, I glance at her table anyway. It's empty.

"Good morning, Myra." I say, laying a ten on the counter.

"Good morning, Doctor. How are you this morning? I see your friend isn't here today. I hope everything is all right." She says as she makes my espresso.

"Yes, everything is fine. She has a meeting this morning and can't make it." I say, smiling at her.

"Well, here you go. Would you like a muffin to go with it?" She asks.

"Not today, Myra. Thanks." I say, dropping the change into the tip jar and head to the table where I used to sit before Bella happened in my life.

After getting a second coffee and poring over my files, yet again, I hear her beautiful laugh travel across the room. I look up and I see her, escorted by Riley, sans Conrad. My heart takes a beating watching him as he places his hand on her lower back and the other on her arm as he guides her to her seat. She beams at him smiling that smile that I swear was reserved only for me. Maybe, I just wanted it to be mine.

They don't know I'm here and I keep my head down into my file, but watch them out the corner of my eye. I look up at Myra and she knows. She sends me one of those pity looks. I put my eyes back down on my file and take another sip of my coffee. I risk another look and I see him crouch down between her knees. A place I thought was also reserved just for me. She bends down and gives him a long hug. I see him hug her breasts into his chest. I watch as she kisses his cheek and her lips linger there a little too long for a friendly kiss, then she pulls back to whisper something to him. Riley stands up, pulling Bella up with him and he hugs her again, swaying them back and forth like we did in the courtyard last night. Back when I was feeling how perfect everything was. What did she say to him that warranted him pulling her out of her seat so that he can hold her like that. That's my girl he's got his arms around. This is all too intimate to watch.

I force my eyes back to my patient file and lay my forehead in the palm of my hand. I sneak another look and they are still hugging and he's whispering in her ear.

Oh, God. What is this I feel? This tightening in my chest.

"B… Bella." I murmur out loud as I continue to watch. He finally lets her go and helps her back to her seat.

I quickly gather my papers and when I sneak another glance, I see her look my way. She knows I'm here. I look at Riley and he sees me now, too. He whispers something to her and she sits up in her seat. I look at him and give him a nod as I walk out the door, not looking back. I tuck my file under my arm and with long strides, I make it back to my office in no time at all.

"Angie, I don't want to be disturbed. By anyone." I say, as I shut and lock my door.

I toss my file on the coffee table, forcing half of the contents to fall onto the floor. I sit in silence with my elbows on my knees and my hands thread through my hair. What the fuck just happened? We were so happy last night.

_Oh, God._

Suddenly, my phone rings, startling me out of my thoughts. It's her ringtone; I hit ignore. It rings again and it's Emmett's ringtone; I hit ignore. Bella calls again and then Emmett calls again. I turn my phone off.

"Angela, will you have Dr. Stevens make my rounds for me today. I'm going home to work on my presentation." I say into the intercom of my desk phone. I gather my files, my jacket, and my cell and walk out the door.

"All right, Edward. Is everything okay?" She knows. She always knows.

I shake my head and walk toward the elevators. Just as I am about to hit the 'down' button, Emmett steps out.

"You ignoring my calls, Edward?"

"Yes."

"Where are you going?" He asks, very astutely noticing my arms full of files heading toward the elevator.

"Emmett, I'm going home. Is that all right with you, or do I need your permission first?" I say, as I walk past him, thanking God the elevator doors are still open. I hit the 'close door' button and dare him to get in with me. I don't look up, but stare at his shoes willing them to remain planted in place while the doors close. I let out the breath I've been holding.

I look at my phone and notice I have two voicemails. I know they are from her. I'm not mad at her. I'm not even angry at Riley. I'm more angry for allowing myself to believe in something that I shouldn't have. I actually thought she wanted me. Maybe it was all too soon. Maybe I'm not ready for a relationship. Maybe this is good for Bella as well.

_Maybe… maybe… maybe_. Maybe Riley should jump off a cliff.

After the doors open on the first floor, I immediately smell her. Her perfume is so thick one can't help but smell it, or see the green cloud that follows in her wake.

"Edward, there you are." She shrieks. "I've been trying to talk to you but the warden over there won't let me past his desk." Irina says, cooing and faking that sweet shit, which turns my stomach. It always has, but she's perfected it, I notice.

"Irina, what the hell are you doing here?" I stare at her, appalled that she even thought to show her face to me again. She's changed. She looks even more fake than she did years ago. I guess Botox will do that to you. "You are trespassing. Get the hell out of my building." I say a little too loud because everyone is looking in our direction.

"Embry," I bellow. "Get her the hell out of my building." I hiss as I walk through the silent lobby, hearing her heels clack on the tiled floor behind me.

"Edward." I hear a sweet voice, and I snap around.

"Bella. What are…?" I say, quietly, taking a step closer to her, looking around us to make sure we are alone.

"You weren't taking my calls, so I thought it best to come see you." She says in a shaky voice.

"Listen, Bella. I'm on my way out. I'll… I'll call you, okay?" I turn and walk toward the door and out to the parking garage.

I know she is upset, and I feel bad for that, but this is for the best. It is just so easy with her and I let my guard down. I'm not going to fight Riley anymore. But damn, I'd be lying if I said this doesn't hurt. It hurts more than I ever thought it would.

I make it home in record time and am inwardly surprised I didn't find myself on the receiving end of a speeding ticket. I walk into a quiet house and start removing my suit, dropping it piece by piece as I trudge upstairs to my room. I turn on the shower hoping to relieve some of the ache I feel in my chest. I turn on all seven shower heads and stand there with my forehead against the shower wall and when I feel the cold water on my back, I realize that, at some point, I have unknowingly sunk to my knees.

I slowly get out of the shower and after drying, I wrap up in my thick bathrobe and lay down on my bed. Thankfully, that's all that I remember.

"Edward? Edward, are you all right?" I hear a female voice say quietly next to my ear. I open my eyes and see Alice kneeling down on the floor.

"What are you doing here, Alice?" Annoyed, I take a pillow and bury my head under it.

"I'm here to check up on you. Angela said you weren't in the best of shape when you left the office today." She says, as she rubs her hand over my back. "What's going on, big brother?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing that a bottle of Grey Goose won't fix." I say, hitting the bed with my fist.

"Well, just so you know, the grapevine was in overdrive this afternoon." She says. I quickly remove the pillow and look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Bella called Rosalie. Rosalie called Jasper and Jasper called me. I believe Emmett is in the mix as well."

"Don't, Alice. Just leave it alone, all right? Please? I just want to forget about it." I bury my head back under the pillow.

"Bella knows something is wrong, but she doesn't know what it is. Can you tell me?" She asks, still massaging my back.

"No."

"Edward. What happened?" She says, getting more persistent now. It's just a matter of time before she goes postal and it's not a pretty sight when she does.

"Alice, pleeeeease. Just leave it, and me, alone for a while, all right. I'll get over this. I just need some time." I muffle through my pillow.

"Did Bella do something?" She asks.

"No. She didn't do anything wrong. She just wasn't ready for me. I thought there was something there that wasn't, so just leave me alone, Alice. Please, just go." I say, hoping that is enough to satisfy her.

"I'm going down to make you some dinner. It's late, and by the looks of it, with your clothes all over the floor, you came in and crashed as soon as you got home." She says, getting up from her knees and heading towards the door.

"Come down when you are ready. I'll have dinner on the table." She leaves, shutting the bedroom door behind her.

When I get up and get dressed in my sleep pants and t-shirt, I head down the stairs and hear Alice running interference on the phone.

"But Bella, what did he see? You were in the café with Riley, that's not a big deal. Did he see something that made him believe things have changed?"

"_ALICE, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING_?" I yell. "_FUCK. I SAID JUST LEAVE. ME. ALONE_." I turn and head back upstairs. "Just lock the door behind you." And with that, I slam my bedroom door.

** [IPS] **

"Edward, man what is up, dude. Are you going to ever tell me what happened between you and Bella? I hope you do, because you are one bastard to live with right now." Emmett says, looking straight at me.

"Emmett, I need to focus on what I came here for. Can you allow me to do that? If not, then you need to get your own suite." I admonish him. Frankly, I just don't want to hear about Rosalie or all the sex he is getting, or what happened between Bella and me.

"Hey, there are my parents." I say, smiling at them.

"Mom, I've missed you so much." I wrap her in a huge bear hug. "Dad, how are you." I say, shaking his hand.

"Mommy." Emmett picks her up and spins her around, dodging the passengers trying to walk around them.

"Emmett, you put me down this instant." My mom says through her giggles. When he does, he turns to my dad.

"Emmett, son, if you pick me up and call me Daddy, I'll have to tell everyone that you like to wear ladies dresses under your lab coat." I burst out laughing and my mom stands there with her mouth hanging open.

"Do you really, Emmett?" She asks, sounding seriously naïve just then. "Because if you do, I have a closet full of last year's designs you can have." She redeems herself, and laughs behind her hand.

"Don't worry, Mommy, your dresses are too small." He says, draping his arm over her shoulder, walking through the airport with her tucked into his side.

"Let's get out of here, Dad, we are staying at the Gansevoort, so we can have dinner there at the hotel if you want." I say, grabbing my carry on.

After a pleasant, and Emmett-induced entertaining evening, we make it to our suite and I sit again poring over my presentation. I find my mind drifting to Bella now and then... I miss her. I catch myself wanting to pick up my phone to call her, but I bring myself back to focus on my project at hand.

The following morning I get up early and call room service for breakfast and for the last time, I go over my presentation in my head. I am confident that I can answer any question or scenario they throw at me today.

I'm ready, both physically and mentally. I wear my black Gucci suit, white shirt and my favorite Jerry Garcia tie. Emmett is still in bed as I make my way downstairs, wheeling my case filled with what I need for my PowerPoint presentation.

After four hours of talking, explaining, and arguing my theory, I have to rub elbows and play nice and, in general, kiss ass just so my project gets the recognition and funding I need to get it off the ground. I'm tired and I'm hungry, so I make my excuses that I'm meeting my parents for dinner and that they are expecting me. I say my goodbyes and turn to head back to the hotel. I think it went well and I'm confident I will get what I need.

"Doctor, before you go, I want to introduce myself. I'm Dr. Jessica Stanley. If your project is approved, and I believe it will be, I will be your liaison here at the Center." She says, holding her hand out to me.

"It's nice to meet you, Doctor." I return, feeling her firm handshake. I can't help but notice how beautiful she is. She takes care of herself, but not in a flashy sense.

"I saw that you were busy talking to the board and I didn't want to disturb you, but I wanted to catch you before you left. Do you have plans for dinner? I know of a few great places where we can sit and talk about your research." She suggests.

"I would love to, Dr. Stanley, but my parents flew in from Chicago to meet me for dinner tonight. Perhaps on my next trip?" I explain, seeing the disappointment. I wouldn't have minded her company, but my parents did make the trip especially for me.

"I would like that. As soon as we get the word that your research has been approved, I will be in contact. Good luck with it, Dr. Cullen. I've read your memorandum and report, and I am thoroughly impressed. It's very well written and thought out. I'm anxious to see where you go with it as a breakthrough procedure." She smiles as she turns to leave. I can't help but watch her walk away, and then I continue to say my goodbyes.

On the way back to the hotel, I lay my head back on the seat of the taxi and close my eyes and think of Bella. I see her smile at him, the way he held her, and again determine that it's a good idea to let her be with Riley with no interference from me. My phone vibrates in my pocket and I see it's from Alice.

"Hello, Alice." I say, exhausted.

"Hi, Edward. Something is wrong with Bella. She won't come out of her apartment and Rosalie says she looks really bad. She told me not to say anything to you, but do you know what is wrong with her?" She says without taking a breath. "She won't eat and she can't keep anything down."

"What is Rosalie doing for her? Did she take her to see her doctor? Did you give her water?" I ask, thinking she may be dehydrated.

"She won't take anything. She won't drink anything either. What the hell happened, Edward?"

"I would take her to Urgent Care. It sounds like she could be exhausted and dehydrated. Get Jasper to carry her out of that apartment if necessary. But lock up Conrad first, he may get angry if Bella is kicking and fighting." I say, looking at my watch. "I don't get in until the day after tomorrow." I say. "Take her to the doctor and please let me know what they say, will you? Call me as soon as you hear anything. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward. I will get Jasper over here now. I will call you as soon as I hear anything.

After dinner with my parents, all I can think about is Bella. Alice texted me and told me that she was in fact dehydrated and was given instructions to give her Pedialyte.

After spending the following day shopping, sightseeing and going to the Guggenheim with my parents, we go out to dinner and then to see Phantom of the Opera. I say my farewells to my parents the following morning and my flight can't get me home fast enough. Six hours later we land and I turn my cell back on and there is a text waiting from Alice.

_Bella is in the hospital. Harborview. ~A_

"Fuck." I say out loud.

"What is it?" Emmett asks, looking at me, frowning.

"Bella's in the hospital. I need to go there first. If you don't want to come with me, you'll have to get your own cab." I say, handing my bag off to the driver and tell him to get me to Harborview.

When I arrive at Bella's room, what I see lying before me makes my stomach turn. She is white as a sheet and gaunt.

"What the fuck, Alice. It's only been four days since I've seen her." I shriek.

"She's been throwing up stomach bile. She can't eat or drink anything because she throws it up. She was disoriented in her apartment." Alice explains. "Did you talk to her at all?"

"No." I answer.

"She's bad. See if you can get her to respond to you." She suggests. I look behind me and I see Emmett and Rosalie watching her. Her body is tiny under the lightweight hospital blanket.

"Alice, go see if you can get her another blanket. She has to be freezing." I walk over to her and see her lifeless body and if I didn't know any better, I would think she was dead.

"Bella, what are you doing, baby?" I whisper to her and stroke her forehead. I lean down and kiss her cold cheek. I hear a faint whimper.

"Bella, can you hear me? It's Edward." I say, laying my cheek against hers.

"Edward, what the fuck, man?" Emmett says quietly, walking up to the other side of the bed.

"She looks bad." He says, pulling her blanket up higher on her shoulder.

"I know." I kiss her cheek again. "Bella, open your eyes."

"Dude, she can't see, remember?" Emmett says, giving me a dumbfuck look.

"I would give you an equally stupid answer, but I'm too tired and worried about her to bother. I just want to know if she's awake, Emmett."

"Bella, baby, please say something." I encourage her.

"Ed …ward?" She says, barely audible and not moving.

"Yes, it's me. It's Edward." I say, lowering my forehead to hers, relieved that she spoke to me.

** [IPS] **

Two weeks after I return from New York, and after finding Bella in a state of dehydration, I make my first trip to the café. I know it's a risk, but one I'm willing to take. I miss my getaway place where I can just sit and enjoy some quiet time away from the office.

I hear Bella is doing better now. I didn't stay at the hospital, but I checked in on her a few times and Alice kept me informed. She has stopped trying to call me, so I presume she has moved on. That's good for her. I hope she's happy. I have to believe that. I also secretly hope Riley fucks up. Big time.

I have a new patient that I will be conducting surgery on Monday and I need to focus on reviewing his case. His case is very similar to Peggy Miller's, whose procedure was very successful. She has regained a large portion of her sight already. It will take some time, but I expect she will have full use of her eyesight with the assistance of eyeglasses.

"Hello, Myra." I say, pulling my wallet out of my pocket and laying a ten on the counter.

"Oh, Doctor. I am so glad to see you." She beams. "When you left that day and never came back, I was hoping we would see you again. Miss Bella hasn't been the same. She came in every day waiting for you but gave up after a while. I haven't seen her since." She says with that pitiful look on her face again. I give her a half-assed grin, as if she thinks I will have anything to say to that.

I take my coffee and make my way over to my regular table and start thumbing through my next patient's medical history in preparation for his surgery on Monday. After watching people coming and going through the door for a while, I quit looking to see if that next person could possibly be her. My heart doesn't hurt as much anymore, but I still miss her. I find myself wondering what it would have been like to be with her. How far would we have gone? '_God, I miss her_.' I say to myself. I miss seeing her. I miss her soft-as-velvet hands. I could have loved her. Who am I kidding? I was already in love with her. I knew it the moment I walked away from her. My hands find their way through my hair, leaving it in total chaos.

I take a sip of my now cold coffee and look at my watch, gathering my papers to head back to the office. I tuck my file under my arm and take my half-empty coffee cup to the counter to give to Myra.

"See you tomorrow, Doctor?" She asks.

"Thanks for everything, Myra." I say, and when I turn, I bump into a small figure.

"Edward?" She says quietly.

"H… Hello, Bella." I say, swallowing hard. It's harder than I thought it would be to see her again. "You're looking well." I say politely.

"Edward, please." She pleads. "I need to talk to you for just five minutes. Can you give me five minutes?" She tugs on my arm pulling me to her table. I let out a sigh and realize we need to get this over with.

"All right, Bella." I say and walk toward her table and sit across from her and Conrad.

"Where's Riley? Are you done with your books?" I don't know why I asked that because I don't care where Riley is.

"No, we…" She says shaking her head, and I can hear her voice crack. "Edward, please tell me what I've done. I know I did something and it's killing me not knowing what." She pleads. I look at her and her eyes are swimming in tears ready to break and fall down her pale cheeks. I notice she still has dark circles under her eyes.

"Bella, can't we just say we agree to disagree and leave it at that?"

I don't want to open a healed wound and each time I look at her that wound opens a little bit more.

"But what did I do? What did I do, Edward? Please tell me. Was it something I said? What I didn't say? I can't imagine what it could possibly be, Edward. You have to ease my mind and this pain in my heart. I can't get over you until I know that whatever I did was worth you not wanting me anymore."

That does it. The tears break their seal and they are now flowing down her soft cheeks. I hand her a tissue and look around to see if anyone is listening.

"Bella..." I'll be lucky if I have any hair left by time this is over. "Bella, that day when you and Riley came in here, I realized then that there was someone else out there that wanted you. You deserve to be happy and… fuck… not that I couldn't make you happy, because I know I could have, but… when I saw you two holding hands, and when you hugged and, then the kiss on his cheek, it dawned on me that you already had someone that wanted you… besides me… and you already knew him and you looked happy with him and, well… that's it." I say, running my hand through my hair, yet again. "So, I need to get back to the office. It was good seeing you and… you look really pretty today." I say getting up.

"Edward, I'd like to say one more thing before you go. That morning, I had just told Riley that I… shit, Edward, this isn't how I wanted to tell you or have you find out." She says and my heart nearly sinks to a new low. What else could she possibly have to say that could make it hurt more than it already does?

"Whatever it is, Bella, either say it or let me leave because honestly, I can't do much more of this."

"That morning, I had just told Riley that I had fallen for you and there was nothing he could do to change that and that either he stop playing these games or I was off the book project." I look at her and she is hiding her face so no one will see her crying. "When you saw us, that was him accepting that we would remain friends and he promised he would stop pursuing me. He wished me luck with my relationship with you." She says into her lap. I didn't think her chin could tuck into her chest much more than it is right now.

"Oh, Bella." I say, staring at her.

What do I do now? I am so torn right now. I was so ready to give her my heart. Oh, hell, I already had, and this fucked me up. It brought memories of Irina so close to the surface again.

"Bella," I say, sitting back down across from her. "This whole thing has drummed up deep feelings and emotions that I thought were long gone. I need to sort through that, all right? I have to prepare for surgery on Monday and I'm going away for the weekend. We will talk when I get back, all right?"

"Edward?" She says quietly.

"Yes, Bella?"

"You won't do with anyone this weekend, what you did with me will you?" She says, still not looking up. I'm sure that was really hard for her to say.

"No. I promise." I say, and I mean it. She is still looking at her hands. "Goodbye, Bella." I say, stroking the back of her hair, running a thick strand through my fingertips. "We'll talk when I get back, all right?"

"All right, Edward." She says through tears.

When I turn to walk out the door, I hear a sob escape from her that I believe she had been holding inside. I look at her through the window and see Myra sitting next to her, wrapping her in a comforting hug.

How can I leave her like this? I look back at her again and her usually happy face is full of sadness and pain. I turn to go back to my office but look back to see her once more. As I continue to look at her, I know what I need to do. As soon as I open the door, she knows it is me. Her head jerks up and she waits.

"Bella?" I say, standing there waiting for Myra to leave.

"What." She says through a sadness that I never want to see or hear again.

"Come here, baby." I say, pulling her into my arms. Her arms latch around my waist so tight I think she will never let go. "We still need to talk, all right?" I say, into her hair.

"Yes. Yes. But I can't bear it if you quit talking to me forever, Edward." She says, looking up at me.

"Okay, why don't I come over tonight? I'll bring Chinese and we can talk, all right?"

I hear her release a heavy sigh and she squeezes my waist tighter still, nodding her head against my chest. All I can do is hold her and when I look at Myra, she has a smile on her face. I'm not so sure I am ready to smile at all this yet, but hopefully by the time I talk to Bella, we will be able to work this out.

"All right, I'll be over at 6:30, okay?" I say, escorting her and Conrad out the door.

"Okay, Edward. We'll work this out. I know we will." Bella says, as we uncomfortably part ways; her going to the right and me going to the left.

She sounds confident that we will get through this.

I think I need to tell her about Irina.

* * *

_**A/N: Wow… a busy chapter, eh? It's kind of long, so no complaining! Next week my little pretties, we learn about Irina. The little skankity-skank-skank. So feed my ego and tell me what you think. Laters….**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Rating: M**

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight, the rest is mine.**

**Thanks to Lovinrob and amandac3, for your continued beta skills. **

**Thanks to all you readers that review, and shame on me for not replying. I've been in a funk lately and have no excuse; I read each and every review though. I know who my regular readers are and who are new to the story. **

**I also know who the lurkers are and I thank you for reading. :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER 8 **

"_Okay, Edward. We'll work this out. I know we will." Bella says, as we uncomfortably part ways; her going to the right and me going to the left._

_She sounds confident that we will get through this._

_I think I need to tell her about Irina._

**BELLA**

After I speak to Edward at the café, I call my rock, and like the good friend she is, she comes over to help me through this. I need to talk to her and tell her that I finally found out what is going on with Edward.

"So, what time is he coming over?" Rosalie asks, as she lies next to me, running her fingers through my hair.

"6:30." I answer.

"Are you going to be okay?" She asks, brushing the hair from my face.

"Yes. I just want to get this over with. There was clearly a misunderstanding on his part and I just want to talk this out with him. Whether he wants to move forward or not, it's up to him, but I, at least, want to part as friends." I try not to cry anymore. I can't recall my heart hurting like this since I was told my parents had died.

"If it's any consolation, he has been hurting too. From what Emmett says, he hasn't been himself since all of this happened." Rosalie, in her own attempt to make me feel better, only confuses the issue for me. If he was hurting, I don't understand why he didn't talk to me.

"I just don't know why he didn't have enough faith in us to come and talk to me." I say, voicing my inner thoughts. "Maybe there wasn't enough of _us_ to put his faith into."

"No, I am certain there's enough… or was. Oh, I don't know. I know he cares for you. I believe he was falling in love with you." Rosalie says, trying to rationalize this stupid, fucked-up mess.

"You know, Bella, everyone reacts to a broken heart differently. Now that I've seen what happens to you, you're not allowed to have another one. You scared the living shit out me." She says, holding me closer to her.

"I know, huh? I've never had one before, other than my parents. I know I was sad then, but the physical reaction with this, scares even me. If I'm unlucky enough to have another, I'll know better and will be better prepared, mentally." I promise myself.

"Oh, God, Rosalie… I think I'm in love with him." I say out loud for the first time and bury my face in my pillow as I say it.

"Oh, babe, are you sure?" Rosalie asks, hugging me.

"Yep, I'm sure. Do I tell him? I think I should because that's been our problem since day one. We haven't talked about our feelings for each other. All these emotions running amuck are what brought us here."

"I think this is your remedy to your broken heart. You are a communicator, Bella. You are at peace when you verbalize your inner thoughts. Once you tell Edward what it is that's bothering you, you will be at peace enough to move forward; whether it's with or without him." That's my best friend, giving me the best advice a girl can get.

"You are right, Rosalie. I think tonight is going to be about truth. I want to know everything he is feeling and vice versa." I say, feeling more confident about my meeting with Edward, whether it ends badly or not.

"Okay, I'm glad you are feeling better, sweetie, but I need to get to the store to prepare for Black Friday. What are you doing for Thanksgiving by the way?" She asks, sitting up.

"No plans." I say, sadly. I really loved the thought of spending the holiday season with Edward.

"Okay, it's you, me and Jasper. Probably Alice, too, since her parents are in Chicago. We can make a fun day of it, all right?" She asks, trying to feign the holiday spirit.

"Okay, Rosalie." I answer, smiling at her. "Let me walk you to the door. I need to let Conrad out anyway and then I'm taking a long, hot bath." I need to do something to finally get out of this funk I'm in. "You are the best friend a girl can have, you know that, right?"

"No, you are. Now get yourself all prettied up for him. At least make him see what he will be missing if this doesn't work out for you two." I giggle and nod my head in agreement.

After letting Conrad run around for a bit, we head back upstairs and I start a hot bath and plan what I will wear tonight. I opt for black leggings and a short purple and black striped sweater-dress with flat, black ballet slippers. I want to feel pretty so that I will at least exude some confidence when I talk to him. Tonight is the night I lay it out on the table. If he doesn't, then… he doesn't, I guess. No harm, no foul. My mantra for tonight is 'No More Tears'. I walk over to my underwear drawer and search for something to make me feel sexy and confident. I decide on the purple and black lace bra and panty set. I silently thank Rosalie for some of the finest and sexiest underwear due to her lingerie fetish.

**EDWARD**

She has fallen for me? That's a new revelation. She was telling Riley that it wasn't him she wanted, but me? What a complete idiot I am. Not only did I jump to the wrong conclusion, I didn't give her a chance to explain a single word of it to me. Not very bright for someone that has graduated with two degrees. But, in fairness to myself, I honestly believed I was doing something good for her. By the look of that very private and seemingly intimate conversation, it appeared that she deeply cared for him. _But, she _does_ you dolt_, as_ a fucking friend_. Oh, god, Edward, you really need to get a grip on your jealousy, man. She's fallen for you. Be happy about that. Yes, we definitely need to talk this out.

I shake my head free from my inner monologue and get back to work reviewing the patient files on my desk. I need to focus on the task at hand; my upcoming surgery.

After I make my afternoon rounds, I head home and take a long hot shower. It feels good to relax knowing I will see her tonight. Other than my plan to tell her about Irina, I have no idea what is in store for the evening. I guess I could start off with an apology. That's always a good place to begin.

After I shave and splash on her favorite cologne, I run my fingers through my hair and pull on my favorite jeans, a forest green V-neck sweater, and I'm ready to go.

Although a lot has happened between Bella and me over the past month, I am actually looking forward to seeing her. I know we have a tough night ahead of us, but just seeing her again will be good.

As I park my car in front of her building, I get nervous knots in my stomach with the uncertainty of what this night may bring. Will we work it out or will we part as friends?

"We shall soon find out." I say out loud to myself as I push the button for her apartment.

"Yes." I hear her sad voice over the intercom. It breaks my heart knowing she's so sad but what's worse is that I know I am the cause of it.

"It's Edward." I say, not sure what else to say. She doesn't respond, but only releases the lock to the entry door.

When I get to her apartment door, my stomach is too nervous to even think about eating the Chinese food I picked up. I suck it up and knock on her door. It takes a noticeably long time for her answer. I wonder if she's as nervous as I am. Of course she is, you idiot, I think to myself when she slowly opens the door.

"Hey." I say, apprehensively.

"Hey." She returns.

I watch her and it's clear that she is upset and extremely nervous. I walk over and set the food on the kitchen counter, the very same counter where I enjoyed her a short few weeks ago. I turn and she is still standing in the same spot. I see the sadness in her face and my heart aches for her. When did I fall for this slip of a girl? What is it about her that has captured my heart? I walk over to where she is standing.

"You look beautiful." I say, kissing the top of her head. I run my hands up and down her arms, wanting to take hold of her. "I am so sorry, baby. I jumped to the wrong conclusion and I've hurt you… badly. I hope you can forgive me." I clear my throat to mask the anguish in my voice. My heart is breaking for her seeing her broken like this.

She rests her forehead against my chest and when I move to wrap my arms around her, she stops me by stepping away from me.

_This_ _isn't good_.

"I'm in love with you." She says, almost inaudibly.

My lungs fill with air. Did I hear her right? My heart races frantically, nearly beating out of my chest hearing her say those words. She should be happy saying them, so why do I still feel this ache?

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. "I'm in love with you, too." I reply, stepping towards her.

I'm shocked at how easy it is to say the words and release the feelings I've been fighting for the last two weeks. I feel her arms wrap around me, but I can tell there is still something wrong. It's sad that our declarations are spoken under these circumstances.

"What is it, Bella?" I ask, pushing her back from me so I can see her face.

"I may be in love with you, but it doesn't mean I'm happy. I'm disappointed that this has even happened." She says, turning away from me, finding her oversized chair rather than the couch, so that I can't sit next to her. She is still mad at me.

"All right." I say. "What do we do now, then?" I say, putting the ball in her court. I will do whatever she wants.

"I don't know what to do. You got angry when my good friend, Jasper, hugged me, whom I hadn't seen in over six months. You got possessive when Riley came into the picture, openly trying to piss you off, and you let him. And lastly, when you saw us at the café, you jumped to a conclusion that nearly ended us."

She said 'nearly'. At least that's something. At least she didn't say that it _has_ ended us.

"I know. I can't help it, Bella. I'm possessive by nature. I don't like any other man touching my girl." I confess. "It's been hard for me not knowing where we stand. I didn't even know if there was an 'us'." I say, taking a seat on the couch, closest to her. I don't like to see her so sad like this. Her head is bowed, her chin is digging into her chest, and her hands are nervously fidgeting on her lap.

"Is it always going to be like this? Every time you see me talking to another man? Are you going to make me defend myself and make me worry whether you are upset with me? Because if it is, I don't want it. I am in love with you but I don't even know you, really. I fell in love with a man that sat across the café. The way you open the door when you come through it. The sound of your walk across the tiles. The way you smell. The sound of your voice when you speak to Myra." Her brows furrow, "Oh, yeah, and you get mad at me a lot. What kind of relationship is that?" She says, getting openly upset. I think she has a lot to get off her chest and I'm going to sit back and allow her to do that. She deserves that.

"No, it's not always going to be like this." I say, in answer to her question. "I'm sorry I've made you doubt me. It's the last thing I want to do." I say, my head hanging below my shoulders.

"I don't know what else to say, Edward. I don't want to sit here and browbeat you, but I told you early on that I'm a communicator and it's terribly difficult to communicate with someone that won't take my calls or kicks me out of his building when I have to resort to following him to his workplace. Do you know how embarrassing it was to ask Myra to call me when you came to the café so that I could derail you today?"

Wow, she's on a roll. She's really pissed and I love seeing this side of her passion. That she can stand up for herself.

"I was hurt, too, Bella. It may have been misplaced, but I was hurt nonetheless. I mean, there I was sitting across the room and you didn't even know I was there, and…"

"Now wait one fucking minute." She shouts, moving to sit at the edge of her seat. "Don't you dare blame my impairment for not knowing you were there. As soon as I did know, Riley said you looked directly at me, yet you left anyway. Explain that."

_Whoa._

"Bella, like I said, my hurt may have been misplaced, but if you could see what I saw, you might have a little compassion. I saw my girl, with a man on his knees, in between her thighs. The very place I was just the night before. Your thighs hold a special place in my heart, baby." I say, reaching out to take her hand from her lap. "And then he hugged you. He squeezed you tight to him, didn't he?"

"Well, yes… but…"

"Well, that little hug is a man's trick, Bella. That's what a guy does to feel a woman's breasts against his chest. The oldest trick in the book." I say dropping her hand and begin pacing the room.

"Then, you kissed his cheek. It wasn't just a peck either. It was a lip-to-cheek-lingering kiss. It was at least three seconds. That's long in cheek-kissing time." I say, and she grins.

"Then you whispered something really close to his face. God knows what you said. But it didn't matter at that point. I'd seen enough to believe that, considering you didn't know I was there, then perhaps you cared for him slightly more than I believed you did for me. And it fucking hurt, Bella." I say, running my hands through my hair again.

"It was unfortunate timing that I had to go to New York the next day and that's when I got the call from Alice that you weren't well. I kept tabs on you though, and she said that you were dehydrated, but that you were being taken care of. It wasn't until I landed here in Seattle, that I got the text that you were in the hospital, and I went straight there. But nothing had changed, really. I still saw you with Riley in my mind's eye." I say, walking circles around her living room furniture.

"So, here we are." She says.

"Here we are." I repeat, and stop my pacing to look at her.

"Where do we go from here?" She says.

"I tell you about Irina." I answer, letting out a deep sigh. "But, let's eat first, all right?"

"All right." Bella says, getting up to go to the kitchen.

I arrange the various cartons around the table while Bella gets the plates and forks. I grab us bottled water out of the refrigerator and we sit down in our seats. I sit across from her so I can look at her while we talk.

"What did you bring?" She asks. "It smells good."

"Let's see… there's Kung Pao Chicken, Chow Mein, fried rice, steamed rice, Sweet and Sour Pork, steamed veggies, egg rolls… hot and sour soup…"

"Geez, Edward, did you buy everything on the menu?" She says through a laugh. My heart somersaults at hearing it.

"Pretty much. I didn't want you to want for anything." I say, watching her. I realize at that moment how much I actually missed her.

"I've missed you, Bella." I say, reaching across the table to take hold of her hand.

"I missed you, too." She says, lifting her head toward me. "I really did."

"Come here." I say getting up and pulling her up with me.

I have to hold her. I've wanted to hold her since I got here. When I pull her into my arms, she throws herself at me and wraps her arms tight around my waist. I find this to be her style with me. She loves to hold me and she gives it her all when she does. I pull back from her and lift her face to mine. She stands on her tip toes to reach my face as close as she can.

"You look really pretty tonight, Bella." I say to her.

"Thank you, Edward, now would you kiss me?" She says, giggling.

"My pleasure." I reply and lower my lips to hers.

I missed this so much. The first tingling touch of our mouths is indescribable. I toy with her lips as I apply just enough suction to draw her in. But my desire for her always wins over prudence and our tongues play and our kiss intensifies. I am quickly learning that my Bella has a deep-seated passion within her. I can't wait to experience it with her.

"Bella, we need to stop, baby, or soon I won't be able to, all right?" I say, my breathing raspy and heavy.

"Okay, but I do so under duress." She says with equal desire in her voice.

"Let's sit and eat. I need to tell you about Irina." I say, helping her to her seat.

After we dish our plates, I start to tell my story. Bella listens with an eager ear.

"I was in college when I met Irina." I begin.

"Which one?" Bella interjects.

"Harvard." I answer. "We were the golden couple. We attended only the best parties; were voted the best at everything. You get the picture." I say, as Bella nods her head in understanding. I watch her as she listens while she eats.

"Like I told you, I was doing my thesis on Stem Cell Therapy. It was the talk of the University. I was told it held promise as being a breakthrough in the medical field. I was being groomed for a position at Johns Hopkins. They wanted my theory to be developed at their hospital. They knew that it would bring billions to their bottom line." I stop to take a bite of my dinner and take a sip of water. I stare at the food on my plate and continue.

"Irina and I were inseparable. I can't stress the 'golden couple' moniker enough. We were in love. Marriage seemed inevitable. Our families were close and vacationed together every winter. We attended dinners at the Dean's house and at the department head's homes. While Irina and I were hobnobbing with the upper crust, loving our lives and each other, I learned, through her best friend, that Irina coveted the position waiting for me at Johns Hopkins and apparently she went above the call to make sure she got it. A few months before we were to graduate, I learned that Irina was sleeping with several of the board members of the hospital. Apparently there wasn't anything she wouldn't do to get it. And apparently she didn't love me as much as I thought she did." I set my fork down on my plate.

"Oh, Edward."

"She ultimately got the job… through blackmail. A position she clearly was not qualified to hold down. At one time she was told she was going to be terminated for incompetence, but she threatened to disclose the affairs she had with the board members. She was able to retain the position for a few more months; but, ultimately, she was fired… the various members of the board were fired, and basically, the inner structure of Johns Hopkins was destroyed. Once they re-grouped, they came knocking on my door in search of my project. By then I had plans of my own to open the Cullen Institute. Once my procedure is approved, my institute will be world renowned and many will come to my hospital for treatment. I know that sounds a bit smug, but I worked hard for this, and C.I. will be the only hospital that will perform this procedure. They want my private institution to go public and I refuse." I stop to take a breath.

"Now, since my meeting at the Center in New York, the rumor mill has started about my procedure coming to fruition and Irina has come sniffing around. I know she wants a piece of my project and it turns my stomach at the audacity of her showing up at all." I shudder to think of her trying to get inside my doors.

"Anyway, with all that said, I guess you can see where my insecurities stem from. I'm not saying you are anything remotely like Irina, but with Riley basically rubbing my nose in it and Irina showing up at my building…" I have to stop before I start sounding like an idiot.

"Oh, Edward. I don't know what to say. I just need you to know that I am nothing like that. It takes a certain kind person to even think like her. I can't even begin to try to get inside her psyche to figure out what would possess her to want to do that to someone she loved." She says, shaking her head in bewilderment.

"That's just the thing, Bella. She _didn't_ love me. Not really. She was in love with what she could have with me. She was along for the glorious ride. We had it all. She wanted the popularity, the perks, the notoriety and the money that marrying me would bring her. She wanted all that, but what she didn't want was me. I was utterly shocked at first. When I found out that she had been sleeping with that many board members… there aren't any words to describe how I felt. She had me so wrapped around her little finger, I actually defended her. Everyone that jerked me around about her, I defended her against them. I got into more fist fights than I care to mention. The ridicule was humiliating, and the fact that the position I was spending years in college to obtain was given to her in exchange for sex. It was beyond comprehension." Even now, I shake my head in wonderment of that whole turn of events.

"She gives a new definition to the word 'traitor'." Bella says, quietly.

"I guess that's why I know that what Riley is doing is nothing but him trying to get you into bed. I know the antics. I watched him that day. While you were accepting his friendship, he was taking advantage of yours. Staying between your legs while he was on his knees. He was probably telling you how he didn't want to lose your friendship but, in actuality, he was trying to press himself close to your… kitty." I say, smiling.

"You know, Edward. I think you're right. He did all those things. I remember him pushing on my upper back, which noticeably forced my breasts into his chest. And when he held me there, I even made a mental note about it as he did it." She says, remembering that day, shaking her head. "What a cocksucker." She says, gasping at her use of language, then covers her mouth. I openly laugh at her.

"Why Miss Bella, you have a closet potty mouth, don't you?" I say, taking her hands down from her face.

"Yeah, I guess it comes from hanging around Rosalie too much." She giggles.

"So, anyway, that's my story. Sad but true. But, I promise you, Bella, my attitude has changed. I hope you allow me to prove that to you. I think I've learned a lesson in humility and jumping to conclusions." I say, pulling her up from her chair and placing her in my lap.

"I need you to forgive me, baby. I promise you, this will never happen again." I say to her face, stroking my hand along her long, soft hair.

"If we're going to do this, Edward, we need to talk openly with one another. I can't go around second guessing what's going on in that overactive mind of yours. I can understand why you may have come to the conclusion you did when you saw Riley and I, but I don't understand why you didn't talk to me about it. I won't lie to you, Edward. Ever, and I need to know that this won't happen again." She says, laying her head on my shoulder.

"I promise. It will be easier knowing that you love me; my little heart can rest from the fear of someone stealing you out from under me." I know we will be all right when I see her beautiful smile.

"Now, I'm going to hold you close to me, Bella. There's no hidden agenda here. I am not hiding the fact that I want to feel those beautiful breasts against me." I say, as I hold her tight to me. I nibble on her exposed neck and shoulder area while I inhale her feminine scent.

"You smell delicious, baby." I say against her neck. I move up to her ear and flick her earlobe with my tongue.

"God, that feels so good, Edward." She says out loud. I can't wait to see if my Bella is as passionate as I think she will be.

"Okay." I say, setting her back in her seat before I get too carried away. "We aren't done talking." I say, getting back to my dinner.

"What else is there?" She asks.

"I have questions for you now. You have avoided a specific subject and I don't want to skirt around it anymore." I say, watching her reaction.

"What is that?" She asks, clearly apprehensive.

"I want to know your medical history." I say, point blank.

I can see that she is extremely uncomfortable with this. There's a reason and I want to get to the point of it. If I can help her, by god I'm going to.

"There's nothing to tell, Edward." She says, angrily. "I've been to every doctor there is and they all say the same thing. They tell me it's permanent, and I don't really want to discuss it again." She gets up from her seat to take her plate to the kitchen, but I catch her wrist and pull her down onto my lap again.

"Bella, how many years ago was that? There have been a lot of breakthroughs. Mine, for one. You might qualify for my procedure. Will you please allow me to review your files?" I ask, hoping she will let me. Her response is not one I was expecting.

"Dammit, Edward." She says, jumping off my lap. "I told you. I've been to all the specialists and they say the same fucking thing. I'm blind. There's nothing you can do about it and if you can't live with me the way I am, then there's the door." She nearly runs to the kitchen in an attempt to get away from me.

"Wow." Is all I can say. I had no idea her reaction would be so violent. I walk up to her to stand behind her. "Do you really want me to leave?" I ask, quietly. She spins around so fast and her arms go around my waist again. Their favorite place, I believe.

"No!" She cries.

"Good. I wasn't going to leave anyway. I was just checking." I chuckle into her hair. "Listen to me, Bella. We need to discuss this. I'm a surgeon. I repair eyesight. If I think yours can be repaired, I want to check into that." She starts to pull away from me again, but I hold her tight.

"Don't you want to see how handsome I am?" I hear her giggle at that. "Don't you want to look into my eyes when I tell you I love you?" I say, as I place a kiss on the top of her head. I feel her head nod against my chest.

"Although blindfold sex is fun, I would rather you look into my eyes when I make love to you."

"Edward, you aren't playing fair." She squeezes me tighter.

"Just for now, let me look at your medical records. We can start there, okay? If I see anything in there that raises a suspicion that might require a further look, we can address it at that time. Will you at least agree to that?" I ask, feeling her ire go up again. I hold her head in my hand and rock her back and forth. I notice that this seems to calm her.

"All right, but I'm not happy about this, Edward. I've been poked and prodded too many times, and the results are always the same." She says, exasperated.

"But you haven't been poked or prodded by me yet, now have you, Bella?" I ask, chuckling at her. I can feel her giggle against me.

"No, and you won't if you fuck this up." She giggles, pushing me away from her.

"Why, Bella Swan! Go get me a bar of soap to wash out that pretty mouth right now." She laughs that beautiful laugh as I chase her around the kitchen. "Here, dish soap will work." I say, pulling her toward the kitchen sink. She screams and laughs, trying to get away from me. Conrad comes running in, barking. He wants to play, too. "Conrad, your mommy has a naughty mouth and she must be punished." I say to him as I spin Bella around the room. I put her down on her feet, kiss her lips soundly and smack her bottom, pushing her toward the living room.

"Okay, Bella. I want the name and phone number of the doctor that has your records.

She sighs, clearly under the impression that I had forgotten. I have my cell phone poised and ready to enter the data. I follow her as she goes to her office, a room I haven't seen yet, and walks over to her desk. I look around and I see the equipment she uses when transcribing her books.

"Hey, tell me what all this is." I say before looking down at the paper she hands me. It's in Braille.

"Very fucking funny, Bella."

She laughs as I hand the paper back to her and ask her to read it off to me as I enter it into my iPhone. After I get the information, I turn toward the various pieces of equipment sitting on the table.

"Okay, here is the scanner. It's just a typical scanner, like you would use in your home office. Once I scan the transcript of a book through here, it sends it to my desktop, there." She moves over to a large computer on her desk. "I have special software that converts regular text to Braille, and when I send it to the Braille printer, right here, it prints it out there. Here is the next chapter that I will be reading to audio tomorrow. I then put this little microphone on around my ear and over my mouth and speak into it and it records back into my computer. As I complete a chapter, I email the audio file to Random where they compile my work into a final recording, and voila, instant audio book. Now, with Riley and I doing multiple parts, i.e. male and female," She says, grinning up at me, "He sits there, and uses this microphone, and I sit here and use mine."

I look at the keyboard and instead of seeing the alphabet on the keys, there's Braille dots.

"How do you know the commands you input are the correct ones?" I ask.

"My computer talks to me. When I enter a command, it tells me what it's doing. It's the same with my cell phone." She explains.

I look at Riley's workstation and see napkins, junk food wrappers, and coffee cups from the café. I look at Bella's workstation and it is clean and pristine. I grin at that. I grab the garbage can and start cleaning up Riley's mess.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"I'm cleaning up all the trash around your valuable equipment. Your work area is clean and Riley's is an accident waiting to happen. He has several half-filled coffee cups that are one elbow-tap away from ruining a piece of your expensive equipment." I say, tossing everything into the garbage can.

"Why, thank you, Edward. He tells me every day that it's clean and cleared and like a fool, I believe him. God, I can't wait until this project is finished." She says to herself as she fiddles around her desk. "What you told me today about your observation of our conversation in the café really upset me, Edward. I thought he was my friend and all the while he was doing things that crossed the line with me. I'm sorry you saw that, and I'm sorry that I was too gullible and naïve to know any different. I guess I trusted him."

"Don't you dare blame yourself, Bella. You couldn't have known that was what he was doing. But men… we know. And trust me; he knew exactly what he was doing. Like when a guy asks you if you want a ride on his motorcycle, for example. Most likely he just wants to feel your breasts pushed against his back, your thighs held against him and your kitty pushed up behind him. It's all about sex for men, Bella." I explain, grinning at her, looking at her face blush at the mention of her kitty.

"What about you, Edward. Are you all about sex with me?"

"Absolutely. I want you all the time." I take a step closer to her. "I think about you before I go to bed." I take another step closer to her. "I think about you while I'm in bed." I run my hands up her arms. "When I dream, it's about being inside you." I cup her neck in my hands. "I definitely think about you every morning in the shower." I say, taking her chin between my thumb and finger and pulling down, forcing her mouth open where I claim it. My tongue searches for hers. Bella lifts up onto the tips of her toes to gain better access to me. I hear myself groan as she cradles my head in her arms, while her hands rummage through my hair. My hands fall to her lower back as I gently push her hips into mine where she can openly feel how hard I am for her. When she subtly moves her hips against me, I nearly take her right there.

_Oh, god, I can't stop now_.

She moves her body up and down over my hard cock while my hands hold on to her hips as I move her against me. If I could only be inside her right now, I would be one happy man.

"Edward." She whimpers. "Please, Edward. I want you so badly."

Who am I to say no to that sweet plea? I bend down to lift her, cradling her in my arms.

"Are you sure, baby? Because if you aren't, tell me now and we can wait." I say before I start walking toward her room.

"I've never wanted anything so much in my life." She says with sincerity and conviction. That's all I need to hear and I can't get to her room fast enough.

Lowering her feet to the floor, she gives me a sweet, chaste kiss as I slowly lift her dress over her arms. I look down at her and she is standing there in nothing but a purple and black lace bra and skin tight leggings that rest just under her sexy belly button. I drop down to my knees and kiss that damned button allowing my hands to roam over and grasp her small bottom. I lower her leggings, helping her to step out of them. When I see her perfect body before me clad in nothing but lace, I sit back on my heels and know I won't last long. I wrap the delicate sides of her panties around my fingers and slowly pull them down her long legs.

Mmm, I can smell her arousal. I remember that scent. My cock is screaming to be let out. I can't help myself when I pull her to my mouth and I kiss her kitty, slipping my tongue into her folds. She gasps as her entire body reacts and her hands immediately find themselves fisting my hair. I part her lips with my thumbs and graze her swollen clit only a few times before I stop myself. I look up at her and her head has fallen back and she looks as if she could cum any minute. I can't take it and will definitely need to pace myself… and her.

I stand and remove her bra, stepping back to admire her beauty.

"You are so beautiful, baby." I say into her mouth before she throws her arms around my neck, kissing me with the passion I know is inside her.

While she continues to kiss me, I do not have the strength to hold back any longer, I frantically start to unzip my pants when it dawns on me… I have no condoms.

"Bella, baby? Do you have condoms here?" I ask, praying to God she says yes.

"No, but I'm on the shot if that's what you are worried about. I've never been with anyone so I am clean. I can only assume you are as well since you are a smart doctor and all." She says with a smartass grin.

"Yes, you are right. I've never been with anyone without a condom, not even…" I stop myself because I am not going to mar this moment with the mention of her name. I get myself checked every six months so I'm good there. There's nothing to hold us back now.

After I step out of my jeans and boxer briefs, I quickly remove my shirt and step into her arms and hold her warm, soft body against mine. As usual, she throws herself against my chest and wraps her arms around me, her forehead resting against my chest. She then begins to run her hands over my back, feeling every space of skin available to her touch. Her hands then feel their way down my hips to the front of my thighs. A growl escapes me as she takes her time to feel every muscle her hands touch. When she bends down to feel my legs she has no idea how dangerously close she has come to my cock. Her feather light touch works its way up the back of my thighs and up across my ass. I grin when she spends a little extra time there. I watch her facial expression and she smiles. She can feel my cock twitch against her as she takes her time to feel what my body looks like. Fuck, I hope I can endure this process without throwing her down on that bed. When she brings her gentle hands across the front of my hips and up the length of my cock; I throw my head back and hiss through my teeth. I look at her and her sweet tongue darts out to moisten her lips, leaving them slightly parted. After a thorough examination of my cock, she runs her small hands down under to lightly touch my balls, then up to my cock again. I don't know how much more of this I can take, but I know it's something she needs to do. I look down at her and she is smiling. Her hands then make their way up across my stomach and waist, up to my chest, stopping to feel my pecs. When she steps up and places her mouth over my nipple and flicks it like I did hers, I've had enough. She's had enough time looking at my body; I need to look at hers.

"Baby, that was the most difficult thing I've ever done." I say, lowering her down across her bed. "It was also one of the most erotic things I've ever experienced and I plan on reciprocating, but first, I'm going to make love to you."

I kiss her lips, then her neck, ending at her breasts. I watch as she pushes her head back into her pillow; she is highly sensitive there. While I tease and taste her breasts, I lower my hand, pulling her leg up toward me, exposing her pussy and sink my finger inside her. Listening to her softly purr is my undoing. Fuck, I hope I can take this slow.

"My god, baby, you are so wet." I growl. "I need you so much." I say to her, looking into her sightless eyes, wishing she could see me.

"Edward." She whispers, sending me over the edge. Hearing my name said like that with such want, need and desire is more than I can stand.

"This is going to hurt for a minute, all right?" I ask. She nods her head in acceptance and I see the fear on her face. "Don't be afraid." I say quietly, kissing her as I lower myself on top of her, spreading her with my legs.

"I'm not going to last long this first time, Bella. I've wanted you for so long." I say through ragged breaths.

"It's all right, Edward, I'm not afraid. I just need to feel you inside me."

God, I can't wait to be close to her. To be inside her bare is something I didn't think would happen our first time. To experience her is a dream. I lower myself to her entrance and I can already feel how tight she is. She's so wet and it feels too good already, I slip in a little then withdraw preparing her for me and t's nearly my undoing. My forehead drops to hers as I mentally stop myself from cumming all over her.

I prop myself up on my forearms, holding Bella's face in the palms of my hands while I inch my cock inside her warm wetness. Her legs instinctively raise and wrap around my waist. I can feel her fear when her arms hook under my arms and her hands clamp onto my shoulders for support.

"Bella, I wish you could see me like I see you. Your face is so beautiful." I say pushing in a little bit more now. "Thank you for this gift you are giving me, baby." I say, as I thrust my hips forward, breaking past her seal. My heart breaks for her when she gasps, shutting her eyes tightly. I immediately stop moving when I feel her hands grasp the skin on my back and her legs drop stiffly to the bed. This pain I have caused her is the only regret I have, but I know she will feel he pleasure soon.

"You're mine, Bella." I whisper, holding steady so she can acclimate her body to me. Once her pained facial expression goes away, I begin to gently and slowly move within her.

"You belong to only me now." I say, kissing her swollen lips as I slowly roll my hips against her.

"Are you all right, baby?" I ask when I feel her hips begin to move slightly.

"Yes. It's better now." She says through ragged breaths. Her hands are clamped onto my shoulders and her breathing has become rapid.

"That's it, baby. Move with me." I say into her ear as she begins to move more now.

"Oh, god, Edward." I smile at how I'm enjoying her at this moment.

"Can you wrap your legs around me, Bella?" I ask, after she lowered them to ease her pain.

"Oh, yeah, that's it, baby." I say, trying desperately to control my movements. I want to fuck her so badly, but I don't want to hurt her.

"Are you all right?" I need to know. I need to move. Either I be allowed to move or I need to pull out of her.

"Oh, yes. Please, more, Edward." _Oh thank fucking god_. I move faster now, making sure I hit her sweet spot because I'm not going to last.

"Bella, you feel so fucking good." I say, thrusting deeper and harder now.

"Move with me, baby." I say and she meets me thrust for thrust. "That's it."

"I'm not going to last much longer, Bella." I say, feeling her begin to tighten around me. "God, you feel so good."

"I feel it, Edward. I feel it coming." She says desperately, wrapping her arms around me tighter. I want to get up on my knees, but I'm not leaving her, not her first time. I want her to be able to hold on to me.

"Oh, god, Edward… Please, more, faster…" She pleads.

Her moans and pleas are killing me and are music to my ear and I can't stop myself now as I thrust into her harder and faster, knowing I'm hitting her spot. She's going to cum soon.

"I'm going to cum, baby. Can you cum with me?" I ask, trying to hold back. I feel her tighten around me.

"Yes, yes, hurry because I can't stop it, Edward… oh god... I…" And she screams my name and cums hard and fast and I thrust her through it. Her hips move hard and fast against me and I can't hold back any longer.

"Fuck… Bella." I hold her, tightly wrapping my arms around her, as I cum deep inside her. My entire body shudders over her and I thought it will never end. I don't ever want it to end.

I look down upon her face and can see the glistening of tears in her eyes. I roll off her and onto my side, bringing her with me, holding her to my body.

"Oh, baby." I say against her mouth. "Are you all right?"

"Thank you, Edward. That was everything I dreamed of and more. You made my first time something I will remember for the rest of my life." She says, and I can tell she's crying. I hold her closer to me and grab the blanket and pull it over us.

"Baby, please don't cry." I say, wiping her tears away. "I love you, you know." I say, as I kiss her.

"I think it's from the intensity of everything. That was more powerful than the other time, in the kitchen." She says, giggling now.

"Good, I'm glad. Thank you, Bella. Thank you for letting me be your first." I say, as we lay quietly for a while, contemplating what just happened. We softly stroke each other's backs and whisper sweet nothings.

"I love you, Bella." I say just before I hear her moan and she burrows her face into my neck. I just hold her there, long and hard. I love this.

"So, where are you going this weekend?" She asks, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I have a cabin on Bainbridge Island." I'm not sure if I still want to go.

"When are you leaving?" She asks, running her fingernail in circles over my nipple, making me laugh because it tickles.

"Tomorrow, after I see my last patient." I answer. "Bella, baby, that tickles." I say, grabbing hold of her hand and holding it in mine.

"Oh. Okay." She says, moving to get out of bed.

"Where are you going?" I ask, pulling her back into bed with me.

"I need to get cleaned up." She says, hiding her face from me.

"Come here for a second." I say, making her face me. I knew it, she's crying. "What's up, Bella?" I ask, laying her down next to me.

"Nothing… I don't know… I guess my emotions are running a little high right now. Tonight was a big night for me." She says, as she tries to pull away. Wasn't she the one that stressed communication?

"Do you not want me to go?" I ask, stroking her hair out of her eyes.

"Of course I want you to go." She says, barely audible, burying her face into my neck.

"Tell me, Bella."

"No."

"No, you don't want me to go?"

"No, I'm not going to tell you. I want you to do what you want to do." She says, moving away from me before I could stop her.

She goes to the bathroom to take a shower. I get out of bed to get dressed and see her virgin's blood on me. I go to the kitchen to wet a towel and wipe myself clean, throwing the towel in the washing machine. I put my boxers back on and lie back down in the bed and wait for her. I must have fallen asleep because I wake up and Bella is lying next to me, her arms wrapped around me.

"Hey, baby." I say, looking down at her. She looks sexy in a pair of sleep pants and a tank. She has braided her hair back as well. So this is how my girl looks when she goes to bed. I like it.

"Hey, I fell asleep. I'm sorry." I say, kissing her forehead.

"Would you stay with me?" She asks sweetly. How can I say no to her? I can never say no to her. I won't deny her.

"Of course. I just didn't know if you wanted me to. I need to leave early, though, okay? I have a consultation in the morning."

"Okay. Thank you." She says, sleepily. "I need to take Conrad out real quick." She gets up and slips on a pair of shoes and a jacket, kissing me as I sit on the side of the bed.

"I'll go down with you, but, hey, would you come here for a second?" I ask, as I watch her walk around the bed toward me.

"Bella, I'm not going away this weekend without you, all right?" I hear her break a small sob. "I wouldn't leave you behind. I just wanted to take the drive and check on the cabin, but we can do that together, okay?" I hold her hand in mine, running my thumb over the back of it.

"Okay. I would like that."

"Why don't we leave Saturday morning and stay the night. What about Conrad?" I ask.

"I can ask Rosalie to watch him for me, unless you think we need him." She says.

"Do you have a travel crate for him? If you do, we can take my SUV and bring him with us." And, with that, she throws herself at me, knocking me backward onto the bed.

"You are the best boyfriend ever, Edward." She says, kissing me long and deep and looking totally sexy doing it.

Boyfriend. She called me her boyfriend. I have to smile at that.

* * *

**_A/N: So, our couple more than kissed and made up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I did. I thought Edward was really sweet to her. Honor me by telling me what you think. Until the next time..._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Cara, the fandom loves you._**

* * *

**CHAPTER 9**

"_Do you have a travel crate for him? If you do, we can take my SUV and we can bring him with us." And with that she throws herself at me, knocking me backward onto the bed._

"_You are the best boyfriend ever, Edward," she says, kissing me long and deep and looking totally sexy doing it._

_Boyfriend. She called me her boyfriend. I have to smile at that._

**BELLA**

"Tell me every single detail of every single minute," Rosalie says, rushing through the door before I have the opportunity to say hello to her.

"Hello, Rosalie. Come in, Rosalie. Would you like something to drink, Rosalie?" I say, giggling, as she drags me to the couch.

"Hi… thank you… no. Was it wonderful?" she asks, sitting and pulling me down with her.

"It really was, Rose." I know that I'm blushing. "It was perfect," I say, throwing my head on the back of the couch, dreaming of it all.

"Tell me everything," she says, again. I think she's more excited than I am.

"Well, I'm not going to give you _all_ the details. Oh, but Rose, it was absolutely wonderful. He was so gentle and caring. It was just as it is described in some of the romance novels that I've narrated. It was very romantic," I say, closing my eyes, remembering every detail. My body tingles at the thought of him touching me.

"Oh, I knew he would be," she says. "Did he bend you over the bed, or was it straight missionary?"

"He carried me to my bed and laid me down. And, oh my god, Rose, when he came, he reached under me and wrapped his arms around all of me and held me for dear life, I could barely breath. His face was buried in my neck and I felt him move inside me as he came. Oh, God, I want to do that again." I am in heaven remembering how wonderful he felt.

"What else," Rosalie presses, reaching out to take my hand.

"_Rosalie!" _

"Well, it's not every day my best friend loses her virginity. I want to know every detail." I can feel her jumping in her seat. "Did it hurt?"

"Yes, a little, but just as he pushed in, he thanked me for giving him my gift. I thought that was so sweet." Recalling that brief, painful, moment, but how perfect it was after.

"Oh, hell, Bella, that is the sweetest thing I've ever heard. Most guys don't even make sure you are wet enough, let alone say thanks." We laugh, and her interrogation continues.

"You might want to wait a day or two before you do it again though. If you don't, you will be too sore and you will have to wait even longer." She's probably right. I am kind of tender and if we do it again tonight, I will be even more so tomorrow.

"He is so sexy, Rosalie. His body is so beautiful. And that rubber thing you brought over to me the other day?"

"Yeah?" she says, waiting in anticipation.

"He's way bigger than that." We sit back and giggle. "Lord, I hope he doesn't find out about that."

"So you worked it all out then? Everything is good between you two?" she asks, taking my hand again.

"Yes, we talked everything out. He told me about Irina too. He explained to me about what he saw that day in the café, and after listening to him, I can understand why he would be upset. Edward understands his mistake and I'm not going to punish him any further for it. We worked it out between us. Anyway, we are going to Bainbridge Island tomorrow. He has a cabin there and he wants to check on it, so we are packing up Conrad and going there for the night."

"That sounds great, Bella. I'm so happy for you, sweetie. I'm glad you two worked it out. Did you drop the 'L' bomb?" she asks, giggling.

"We both did. I told him I had fallen in love with him and he told me he had fallen in love me as well." I lay back against the back of the couch, so happy that we were able to work everything out and tell each other how we felt.

"Yeah, Emmett said he thought Edward was a goner," Rosalie says as she jumps up to go get water from the refrigerator.

"Speaking of Emmett, how is it going with you two?" I ask.

"Well, the sex is awesome of course, but I am not sure he is wanting much more than that. I get the feeling he just wants sex from me." she answers. That pretty much sums up what Edward was telling me about Emmett. Loves his sex, but hates to commit.

"Yeah, I'll be honest with you, that's kind of how Edward described Emmett's character. He warned me about it and told me to do with the information what I wanted to, but to be honest, Rose, I wanted to see if Emmett would step up before I told you. If you have figured it out, apparently he's not going to change anytime soon. But, in his defense, Edward did say he's crazy for you. He just has a strange way of showing it."

I know this probably disappoints her, but I think it's time that she hear it before it's too late and her heart gets broken.

"I think you are right, Bella. I have strong feelings for him as it is, and if I allow him in more than he is already, I will certainly get hurt. I think I need to end it before it' too late." I can hear the hurt in her voice. I really wanted it to work out for them.

"I guess that means no Emmett for Thanksgiving then?"

"I might invite him to even out the circle; since we all know each other. I can't see the harm. Nowhere does it say I have to fuck him, but I can have some fun that day, you know?"

"Yeah. Where are we having it?" I ask.

"I don't know. Everyone's house is too small. Let me ask Alice and see what she says. You'll ask Edward if he wants to join us, right?" I nod my head in agreeement.

While we are talking about the holiday, my phone rings. It's Dr. Jenkins' office. I cringe knowing that Edward has contacted him for my medical records already.

"Hang on Rose, I need to take this," I say, reaching for my phone.

"Hello." I answer.

"Hello, Bella, this is Dr. Jenkins."

"Hello, Doctor," I say, knowing why he is calling.

"I received a call from Dr. Cullen this morning requesting that I forward your medical records to his office. I will do that with your permission, but I am curious why you would seek medical advice after the extensive work-up we have done on your case already?

"Well, Doctor, as you know, Dr. Cullen is very well known in the field and he has asked to review my files. If he feels there is nothing to pursue, then the matter will be dropped. But, if after he reviews my file, there might be something of significance, then he's asked me for permission to look into it and I have agreed. If you are calling for permission to forward my files, then you have it. You can fax me the proper release forms if you need them." This is the stuff I didn't want to have to deal with, but I did promise Edward.

"All right, Bella, I will send the files over to his office. I know of Dr. Cullen and the work he does. I also know about the new procedure he's attempting to get off the ground. If it works for you, I wish you all the best in that. Please call me if you need anything else from me, all right?"

"I will, Doctor, thank you for all your help." I answer and quickly hang up.

"You are going to let Edward look into your case, Bella? That's great. God, I hope he finds something for you."

"Yeah, maybe. Listen, Riley will be here shortly, so I hate to push you out but I have to get to work." I interrupt, getting up to walk her to the door. "Plus, I need to have a private conversation with him," I say. I am going to find out what is up with him.

"Okay, don't forget to ask Edward about Thanksgiving and you have fun this weekend. Call me when you get home, all right?"

"I will." I promise her. "Love you, Rosalie." I shout out to her as I wave before shutting my apartment door.

I begin to tidy up our mess when the buzzer sounds from downstairs. That will be Riley, I'm sure.

"Yes?" I answer into the intercom.

"It's Riiiiley." He sings, before I buzz him in. I wait for his knock at the door before I open it for him.

"Hey, Riley, come in," I say, as he enters the apartment. I feel Conrad stand next to me and I bend over to thank him for protecting me.

"Would you like anything to drink?" I ask.

"No, I have a coffee right here. Let's get to work, shall we?" he says, as I hear him walk toward my office.

"Riley, no coffee in the office anymore. You can finish it out here, or leave it on the table, but you aren't to have any more food or drinks near my equipment." I assert. I am livid that he lied to me about the mess he leaves behind as it is.

"What's up with that, Bella? I always have my coffee while we work," he says, sounding appalled. "What's going on?"

"Well, for one, every day you have told me your mess was cleaned up and last night I find that you left half-emptied coffee cups, food wrappers, and trash around your workstation." I argue. "It took someone else to see the mess you've been leaving behind and they cleaned up after you. You may not appreciate the equipment I have, Riley, but I use it for my livelihood and by you leaving a mess around it, you have disrespected me and what I do. So, like I said, no more food or drink around my equipment," I say, standing with my arms folded across my chest waiting for him to challenge me.

"It's that Edward, isn't it? Did he tell you I had left a mess? Well, I didn't. Did it ever occur to you that he could be lying?"

"No, it never occurred to me," I answer, shocked he would even suggest such a thing. I walk toward my office and come back with the trash can containing all the garbage Edward took off the workstation. "Does this look like a lie to you, Riley? This is what came off your desk. If you want something, you will have to come out here to eat and drink," I say, setting the can down.

I am really pissed at this point. Insinuating that Edward is lying when I stood right there while he cleaned up after Riley? That is totally ludicrous.

"Ah, Bella, don't be mad at me. I'm sorry," he apologizes, walking up to me to give me a hug.

He hugs me just the way Edward explained to me the other night. He is actually pressing my breasts into his chest. He even has the audacity to rub himself into my chest. Appalled, I push him away from me, walk to the front door and order him to leave.

"What the fuck, Bella?" he says. "What is going on? I thought we were friends."

"I thought we were, too, until I realized you aren't being one. You can do your part of the book at Random and I will submit mine from here. Goodbye, Riley." I again motion for him to leave, but he doesn't. Without a word, he grabs hold of my arm and yanks me back to him, causing me to scream.

"_CONRAD, ATTACK_." I command. The next thing I know, Conrad is attacking Riley and he's yelling for Conrad to let go of his arm.

"Conrad, release," I command, and he releases Riley.

"You are not welcome here again, Riley. I will let you explain to Mr. Black why you will be doing your portion from the office from here on out," I say, before I slam the door in his face.

"Good boy, Conrad. You get a treat for that." I fall to my knees and hug him to me before I go to the pantry to get one of his favorite treats; a big, tasty, chew bone.

Just when I give Conrad his reward, my phone rings. I am sure it's Riley, but I am not changing my mind. On the second ring, my phone announces that it's Edward and I rush to answer it.

"Hello, Edward," I say, physically shaking. I try to breath normally in an attempt to not alarm him.

"Hey, baby. I wanted to hear your voice," he says, cheerfully. When I don't respond, he notices something is wrong. "What's the matter?"

"Um, Edward, do you have time to come over real quick?" I ask. "I won't keep you. I know you have a full schedule this morning." I know he will be upset if I don't tell him about this and I certainly don't want to tell him over the phone.

"Do I need to be concerned, Bella?" he asks, his tone changing drastically.

"No. I just need to share something with you, and I don't want to do it over the phone. I can tell you the next time I see you if you can't come over."

"I'll be there in ten minutes," he says before he hangs up. He doesn't even say goodbye. Good lord, how do I explain this to him without him exploding? In the meantime, although I told Riley he can explain to Mr. Black why he won't be working from my home any longer, I decide to tell him myself. I don't trust Riley at all.

"Hello, Mr. Black. This is Bella," I say when he answers.

"Hey, Bella. How's the book coming along?"

"It's going good, but we've had a little hiccup and I thought I better tell you about it before the tale gets too distorted." I explain what happened with Riley and why I won't allow him in my home any longer and that's when Edward buzzes from downstairs. I release the security door for him and open my front door.

"Did he hurt you, Bella?" Mr. Black asks.

"No, he didn't hurt me other than grabbing for my arm. It's the first time I've ever had to issue a command for Conrad to attack though. That was frightening in itself. Once Conrad latched onto his arm, Riley let go of me," I say in hush tones so Edward won't hear before I get the opportunity to tell him.

"Listen, Mr. Black, I need to call you right back. I have someone here that I need to speak with; I'll call you back," I say before I hang up, but realize it is too late when I sense him behind me, listening.

"Bella?" I hear him say, his voice is angry.

"Edward, you need to calm down or I'm not telling you anything. I will not have you flying off the handle when I have already taken care of the problem. I only thought I should tell you sooner rather than later." I walk us to the couch and explain to him what transpired.

"You let him hug you, Bella?" he says, sounding hurt.

"Yes. I wanted to test your theory before I ended my professional relationship with him. He did exactly what you said, and when he did, I told him to leave and that he would be doing his portion of the audio book from the Random office. That's when he grabbed for me and Conrad saved the day, didn't you, baby?" I say, hugging him around his neck, his happy tail thumping the side of the couch. "He was by my side the entire time Riley was here."

"I'll…" He starts as he jumps up out of his seat.

"You'll do nothing, Edward," I interrupt. "I won't have you fighting with him. Please. Please don't." I plead with him. "He won't be back here again, and I won't work with him again after this project. I've informed my superior at Random, and I'm going to let them handle the administrative end of Riley's inappropriate behavior. Please don't get yourself in trouble, especially while you are trying to get your procedure off the ground." I am hoping by mentioning this, he will see reason.

"Let me see your arm," he says, softly, taking my arm and lifting my sleeve.

"Is there a mark?" I ask.

"It's a little red, but there won't be any bruising." In a sweet gesture, he lifts my arm to his lips and kisses the area where Riley grabbed me.

"Okay, so you won't do anything, right?" I ask, hoping I don't have to worry about him chasing Riley down the street.

"No. But if he ever touches you again I'll… I'll sic Emmett on him." We laugh and he pulls me onto his lap.

"No one touches you but me, baby," he says, holding me tight to him.

"No one but you, Edward." I feel his lips touch mine and I can't resist him. I don't have the power in me to. Our kiss deepens and becomes needy and passionate. I love it when he kisses me like this. It makes me want him, which means I'll have more of what I had last night.

"Edward…" I say into his mouth, wanting him to carry me to my room.

"Oh, baby, don't do this. Please. I can't. I have to get back to the clinic. Dammit," he says, before his mouth takes mine again. I feel his hands touch my breasts and then his lips work their way down under the collar of my blouse in search of them. I feel his erection under my hip and know if I don't stop this now, he won't. He needs to get back to the office and I need time to heal. I kiss his lips once more and reluctantly remove myself from his lap, helping him up off the couch.

"You are mine tomorrow night, Edward," I say with certainty. "Now, go."

"All right, if I have to," he says, sarcastically, pulling me in for another kiss.

"Um, Rosalie wants me to ask you what you are doing for Thanksgiving," I say, remembering Rosalie's instructions.

"Well, I thought I would spend it with you since Alice and I aren't going to our parents in Chicago this year. They are traveling, so we are on our own."

"Well, Rosalie is spending it with Alice and Jasper and she wants us there, too. I don't know where it is yet because all of our places are too small. She's going to ask Alice if her place would fit us. I'll let you know."

"I know for fact her place is too small. Why don't we do it at my place? On the Island. It's big enough and Conrad can run wild."

"That sounds perfect," I say, excited at the prospect of having it there.

"Why don't you all plan on spending the night, there's plenty of room."

"Wait, I thought you said it was a cabin," I say.

"Well, that's what I call it. It actually has four bedrooms, all with en suites."

"Wow," I say. "Okay, then. I'll let Rosalie know."

"Will she be inviting Emmett?" he asks.

"She… well… I think she won't be seeing Emmett much longer. But she did say something about inviting him to complete the circle. Since everyone knows each other. But she said she won't be seeing him after that. I think she's figured him out." I explain. "I know she really likes him, but she knows he will hurt her in the end if she lets him in more than he already is. She's being smart for once."

"I will tell you that he told me the other day that he was done with playing and said Rosalie was _it_ for him. Of course, that was just before he was checking out the waitress' ass."

I shake my head, sad for my friend and sad for Emmett who is about to lose out on a special lady.

"Okay, baby, all that aside. Tell me how you feel today? After last night. Are you all right?" he asks, pulling me against him for a hug.

"I'm fine. I am a little tender, but I'll be fine by tomorrow. I'm afraid she's out of commission for tonight though," I say, laying my head against his chest.

"Do you want to go out for pizza tonight? I can have you home early. The ferry I ordered tickets for leaves at 8:45 in the morning, so I'll pick you up at 8:00. Better yet, why don't you stay at my place tonight and we can leave straight from there?"

The thought of sleeping in Edward's arms again pleases me very much. I get a warm feeling just thinking about it and I smile at the thought.

"What?" he asks. "What is going through that mind of yours, Bella?

"You," I answer, still smiling. "All right, I'll be ready. I'll bring my cane since I will be unfamiliar with your home. I don't want to be crashing into all your stuff, spilling over your valuables." The thought of it scares me actually. But it's something we need to do if we are going to be together. I'll get familiar with his homes, just like I did mine.

"Okay. I will clear the area for you when we get there."

"No. Don't do that. I will adjust to your home, Edward."

"If that's what you want, Bella." I can hear the concern in his voice. "I need to get back to the office. I will call you about dinner later, all right?"

"All right."

Just as Edward is about to kiss me, my phone announces that Riley Biers is calling. I wish to God I could see the look on Edward's face.

"Why don't you leave so I can take this call," I say.

"Oh, hell _the fuck_ no, Bella. Answer the damned phone."

"Edward, please."

"No," he says again, holding firm. I feel him standing close enough so that he can hear.

"Hello." I answer.

"Bella, why the fuck did you feel the need to call Mr. Black? You said that I would be free to tell him."

"To be honest with you, Riley, I didn't think you would tell him the truth. You lied to me in front of my face when I told you Edward had cleaned up your mess and then tried to tell me that it was Edward who was lying. You can't be trusted to tell Mr. Black the truth, so I did it for you. If you have a problem with that, you need to speak to Mr. Black. But, honestly, Riley, I wouldn't be ruining my career over this if I were you. You've worked at Random a long time and you have potential to do good things. Don't mess this up because I don't want to date you."

"Well, thanks to you, he fired me. What the fuck, Bella? What did you say to him?"

"Oh, Riley, I'm sorry, but I only told him the truth. He wanted to know why you weren't welcome here any longer and I told him. I'm sorry he let you go over it, but you are responsible for this so don't put the blame on me."

"Well, Bella, you shouldn't have come onto me and led me on then." I felt Edward tense and knew he was about to grab for my phone, so I held up my hand to let him know it was all right.

"Riley, I in no way led you on and you know it. If that's the direction you plan to go with this, I suggest you get yourself an attorney and I'll do the same. I don't want you to call me again. I hope you understand."

"I'm not pressing charges, Bella, but I would look over my shoulder if I were you. Oh, I forgot, you can't _fucking_ see over your shoulder, can you?" he laughs, and hangs up. I gasp at the cruelty of his remark.

"Oh, baby, come here," Edward says, taking me into his arms. "That was downright mean."

"I know. It's not like I haven't heard it before," I say, trying hard not to let Riley's hateful comment affect me. It's been a long time since someone said something so hateful to me.

"Okay, I'm calling Angie and having her reschedule my appointments. I need to get my file for my surgery on Monday though, so I can study it today. Do you want to walk over with me? Then we can come back here and you can work on your book, while I review my surgery outline. I don't want you to be left alone today, all right?"

** [IPS] **

Edward and I spend the remainder of the day working. I lock myself in my office so he won't distract me while he works at the kitchen table.

After several hours, I come out of my office to get something to drink only to find Edward sitting on the couch talking to Rosalie.

"Rosalie, what are you… how long… Edward, why didn't you tell me she was here?"

"I've only been here about half an hour, Bella. I was chatting with Edward while you were working. I brought over a new supply of lingerie," she says, placing the bag in my hand.

"I want to thank you for that, Rosalie," Edward says. "You have very good taste."

"_EDWARD, shut up_!" I say, laughing at him.

"I was telling Rosalie about Thanksgiving on the Island. She likes the idea and Alice did too, so that's been settled. I'll leave the menu planning up to you ladies. I'll order the food to be delivered to the cabin, so we don't have to mess with all of that. You girls have two weeks to plan the menus, so get me a list at least 3 days ahead and I'll make the arrangements, all right?" He kisses my forehead when he gets up. "I need to get back to the office now that you have company, baby."

"Okay. Call me about dinner?" I ask, feeling the loss of him before he even leaves. I hear him gather his papers from the table.

"I will. Miss me while I'm gone," he says, into my ear.

"You know I will." I pull him in for a kiss and walk him to the door. "Bye."

"Bye, baby," he says, then I shut the door behind him.

"God, Bella, he is so fucking handsome. You have no idea, girl. And he loves _YOU_," Rosalie says.

"I know. The way he makes me feel, Rosalie. I sooo can't wait for tomorrow night," I say, fanning myself. "Um... Rosie, since I'm spending the night at Edward's tonight, um… would you tell me what I can do to… um… "

"For god sakes, Bella, spit it out," she snaps.

"What can I do to please him since we can't have sex tonight? There. Satisfied?" I giggle, smacking her leg that is draped over mine.

"See, was that so hard?" she says, as she nudges my shoulder.

"Yes. And totally embarrassing."

"Well, there's oral sex. Kind of what he did to you the other night only you do it to him. Guys really like that. But you have to watch out, Bella. When a man cums in your mouth, you either have to swallow what they give you or you need to have a napkin or something handy to spit it out. Maybe his shirt," she says, giggling. "But, they really like it when you swallow."

"Do you… you know… swallow?" I ask her.

"Hell, yeah. I think you should give it a try. Some girls don't like it though, but you should try it once, just so you know if you do or not."

"How do I do it? I mean, how do I please him that way?" I ask, totally grateful that I have Rosalie to help me, once again.

By the time the blow job tutorial is over, we sit down and start on a shopping list for Thanksgiving weekend. I am petrified to take the initiative with Edward, but dammit, I'm going to do it. I want to please him and if Rosalie says he will like it, he's going to get it.

**EDWARD**

That mother fucker. How dare he touch her like that? I walk past the café to see if I can see his ass in there. Thank God he isn't. I would hate to have Bella mad at me for kicking the shit out of him when I promised I wouldn't. I hurry to the office to finalize the surgery for Monday and Angie has saved the day once again by making sure everything is organized for me.

"If you are here to get ready for Monday, I've got it covered. The surgical team is ready and everything is laid out for you in your private OR as requested.

"Angela, you are the best, you know that?" I say, grinning at her as I quickly walk past her desk.

"Yeah, just remember me at bonus time," she says, taking the messy file from me to reorganize it.

"I always do," I remind her.

"Okay, what else do I have? I want to take Bella to dinner and then we are heading to the Island tomorrow. Oh, also, I am spending Thanksgiving there; would you call Victoria and ask her to get it ready for six?" I mumble as I go through my incoming mail.

"Sure. Do you have a shopping list for her?" she asks, jotting down her notes.

"Not yet. Bella and her friend, Rosalie, are making one. I'll give it to you as soon as I can. Would you give it to Victoria so she can make sure the house is stocked? I would appreciate it."

"No problem. Anything else?" she asks, patiently waiting for me to answer.

"Um, yeah. Would you have Victoria put honeysuckle all over the house, including the master suite?"

"Oh, Doctor, you have it bad, don't you?" she teases.

"Yes. I have it real bad," I admit, looking at her. "I love her."

"Oh, Edward, I am so happy for you." She comes around the desk and gives me a hug.

"Thanks, Angie," I say. "So, what's next to do?"

"You can see that you received a call from New York, right?" She points out a specific message she placed in my hand. I look at it. It's from Dr. Dwyer. I look up at Angela and we stare at each other for what seems like forever.

"Well, don't just sit there. Call the man," she scolds, as she hands me the phone. "It's three hours difference, but that's his cell and he said to call him when you can.

"Fuck, Angie," I say with the phone in one hand and the telephone number in the other. She takes both out of my hands and dials the number then shoves the receiver back at me.

** [IPS] **

"Will Conrad be all right in the car while we eat?" I ask, looking out the window at my car, not seeing him in the crate.

"He will be fine. He loves to go 'bye-bye'. He doesn't get to travel in the car much, so when he does he really likes it," she says, taking a bite of her pizza.

"I'm glad you are coming with me tomorrow, Bella," I say. "I must confess that I'm a little nervous about you coming over tonight though. I know you aren't familiar with my place, so if there's anything I can do, I need you to tell me, okay?" I run my thumb across her jaw, feeling the softness of her skin. She's always so soft.

"I brought my laser cane with me. It's very helpful in situations like this. All I will need you to do is to show me around your house and I'll take it from here. It's a piece of cake, really," she says, like she's done this a million times. She probably has.

"It only took me a few trips to Rosalie's house to get familiar. The only thing is, you can't pull a bad Helen Keller joke on me and rearrange the furniture." She laughs before she takes another bite of her pizza. "This is really good, isn't it?"

"You astound me, Bella," I say, wanting to take off that little bit of sauce hidden in the corner of her mouth and when I see her lift her napkin; I take hold of her wrist to stop her. I cup her face in the palm of my hand and turn her to face me. "I'm honored that you love me."

I graze my tongue between her closed lips, focusing on the corner of her mouth. When she slightly parts her lips, I can't help but open my mouth over hers, applying gentle suction, making her moan. I feel her body slump into my arms. Any resistance she has is now gone. I smile into her mouth and she giggles.

"So, um…" I articulate.

"We can try if we are gentle, but I would rather wait until tomorrow. She's still a little tender, but I would love to be with you in other ways, Edward." I pull her into to my lap, burying my face into her neck, inhaling the faint scent of her hair.

"I'm just happy you're here with me, baby." She takes her hand and touches my face again; much like she did the day she was looking at me. After she thoroughly looks at every square inch of my face, she asks me to take her home.

"Okay, let me show you my house," I begin, helping her up.

I slip her hand into my arm and I lift her into the SUV. The first thing we do when we pull into the driveway is let Conrad out of his kennel. He jumps off the tailgate and takes off running. He loves to get his 'yaya's out' as Bella calls it.

"He won't run off will he? I have three acres he can run on, but if you think he will run off, we'll bring him in," I say, watching him sniff around now.

"He won't run off, but let's not leave him out too long. Maybe ten more minutes?"

"Sounds good. Let me show you around. There's five short stairs here, then a short step over the threshold," I say, watching her feet confidently take the stairs. She kicks her foot out to touch the threshold and steps over it like she's done it a thousand times.

"Okay, we are in a large foyer. There's a table just inside the door, to the right. There is an arched doorway to the left that leads into the formal dining room and to the right is the grand living room." I guide her to the stairs. "Here are the stairs. There are thirteen steps in all. They lead to the second floor bedrooms. I have one on the main floor that Victoria uses sometimes when I have a dinner party.

"Who is Victoria?" she asks, feeling the wall that leads to the kitchen and family room.

"She is my housekeeper. She cooks and cleans for me, but lives down the street with her elderly father. I think once he passes, she will move in here fulltime. I can keep her pretty busy and with the board from New York coming next week, I will be hosting a dinner party. So she will sleep here," I explain. That's probably a little too much information, but I want her to know everything about me.

"The board is coming here? To Seattle?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you. I've passed the first round and they now want to come and see my facility and the more detailed research that I have here that I couldn't take to present to them in New York."

"Oh, Edward. I am so proud of you." She stops moving and turns to hug me. "This sounds like it's really going to happen for you." She sounds positive and that's what I really want and need to hear right now. "When are they coming?"

"They will be here next Thursday and Friday. Some will be here through Saturday. I will host a dinner party on Thursday here then on Friday night, they want to go to Trinity." I explain as I guide her to the kitchen.

"So, I won't see you for a couple days next week, huh?" she asks.

"Well, I'd invite you to the dinner but, honestly, Bella. It. Is. Boring. That is no lie. We will be talking about medicine the whole time. I won't do that to you." I say, hoping she won't feel that I don't want her here. "I would love to have you, you know that. But you don't want to be here."

"Yeah, you are probably right. I can work late on the book. Oh, I forgot to tell you. Mr. Black has brought in his son in to do the male part of the story. Since Riley's part wasn't very far along, Mr. Black is having Jacob start from the beginning of the story and he is tossing out Riley's work altogether."

"Jacob?" I ask, wondering if there's another one I'll have to fight off.

"Edward. Please, baby. You have got to get over this."

As soon as I hear her call me that, I grab her and pull her to me.

"Say that again."

"What's that, baby?" she says, giggling.

"That's so fucking sexy, Bella." I quickly devour her mouth, never getting enough of her.

I kiss her hard again and say, "You call me that in the dark and you won't walk for a week little girl."

"Mmm. I'll remember that." She returns my kiss with the same passion as she is getting.

"Now," I say with ragged breath, "let me show you rest of the house."

"Oh, shit, Conrad!" she gasps.

"Oh, shit, hold on," I say quietly.

I run through the foyer to the front yard calling for Conrad. He doesn't come. As soon as I whistle for him, he comes barreling around from the back of the house and runs through the front door. After he goes sliding across the glassy tile, it takes him fifteen minutes to get his footing. Okay, not fifteen, but watching his paws slide out from under him as he slides across the floor is really funny.

"Conrad, come." Bella calls from the other room and he immediately obeys. "Sit."

"Okay, let me show you the rest of the house," I say, taking her arm.

After Bella gets the tour, we sit on the couch for awhile, sharing a bottle of wine, talking about Thanksgiving, Rosalie and Emmett, and the people coming from New York. After I see her yawn a couple times, I tell her it's time for bed and get up to turn out all the lights. I scoop her into my arms and carry her upstairs to my room.

"Edward, are you going to carry me every time we go to bed?"

"Absolutely, if I can," I say, kissing her cheek.

As I walk through the door, I turn on the light and set her feet on the floor at the side of the bed. I know by looking at her standing next to it that she is going to need a step stool.

"Do you want your bag so you can change into your pajamas?" I ask her.

I watch her lift her sweater over her head and can't suppress the gulp that comes next. She's wearing a mocha colored bra with black lace overlay. I watch her remove her jeans and she's wearing the matching thong. Just like last night's purple and black. But, it's when she removes her bra and holds her arm out to the side and simply drops the bra to the ground that I can't resist any longer.

"Fuck, Bella." I sit on the side of the bed and pull her breasts into my mouth. "Mmm, you smell so good, baby."

"Which side of the bed is mine?" she asks, pushing me away. I pull her to me again and she laughs at her futile attempts.

"Help me into bed, Edward," she says, sweetly. She stands there with her arms held out to me in nothing but a mocha and black barely there thong. I turn her around so I can see her perfect ass adorned with a pretty black lace that disappears down the middle of her.

"My pleasure, beautiful," I say as I cradle her in my arms, I lay her down, just like I did in her own bed last night. I can't resist the feel of her porcelain skin. I quickly remove my own clothes and join her, lying next to her, feeling every curve on her body.

"Do you know how beautiful you are?" I ask, looking into her sightless eyes. I'd give everything I have to see her look at me.

"No, but I know you make me feel beautiful, Edward. I feel it when you touch me. I feel your love when you hold me, when you kiss me and the way you caress me. I feel cherished when you touch me like this."

I could not have said it any better than that, and when she runs her small, delicate hands through my hair to pull me down to kiss her, all hope to resist her quickly evaporates.

"Edward?"

"Yes."

"I want to try something."

_Oh, god._

She sits up, rolls me onto my back and runs her hands down across my chest, teasing me by playing with my nipples, like I do hers. She bends down to kiss them, toying with them by flicking her tongue over them. God that feels good. I love the way she takes what I do to her and applies that to what she does to me. It makes me smile.

I gasp though when she straddles my thighs and sits up straight, forcing her breasts out, teasing me. I reach up to cup them in my hands. She shakes her head no and I drop my hands to her thighs, leaving them there. She takes her hair and pulls it off her shoulders, working it up higher onto her head. She takes a band she has around her wrist and pulls her hair into a ponytail, securing her long hair into a knot, making sure her hair is off her face and neck. She's putting on a sexy show for me and I wonder what my little girl is up to.

Then she closes her eyes and gently begins to massage my chest, shoulders and waist. She lies down across me, slowly grazing my chest with her breasts while seeking my mouth for one of her kisses that I love so much. She kisses me like there won't be a tomorrow and when I wrap my arms around her to hold her close; she grinds herself onto my cock, making me shudder at how close it is to paradise.

After she ends her kiss, she sits up and runs her hands down my body again, taking hold of my cock. She does what I do to her body; she cherishes it. She's telling me she loves it with her gentle touch. She holds my cock steady in one hand and literally pets it with the other. When her soft touch reaches the sensitive rim, I want more. I close my eyes and just feel her sweet innocent touch. When it all stops, I open my eyes and watch her as she moves to spread my legs so she is on her knees between them.

_Oh, fuck!_

All that can be heard in the quiet room is my heavy, raspy breathing and the sweet wet sounds coming from Bella's mouth.

"Baby," I whisper, grabbing the sheets in my fists, anticipating the moment her warm mouth engulfs me.

She wraps her hands firmly around me and she licks me from the base to the tip and my head shoots up to watch this. Her sweet tongue swirls around the tip, and then her mouth comes around and down the length of my cock and then the cold air hits me. I want the warmth of her mouth again.

"Please, Bella," I whisper.

"Please what, baby?"

_Oh, fuck. _

"Bella, if you don't finish what you started, I'm going to have to fuck you. Either way, it's your choice," I say, throwing my head back, groaning with need.

With that, she lowers her mouth on me again, taking me as far in as she possibly can then taking her tongue and tasting me at the very tip.

"Mmm," she moans.

She then starts to experiment. She begins by testing how far down she can take me. First, she positions herself directly above my cock allowing the head to rest at the back of her throat. After several attempts, I feel her relax. I'll be fucking damned if she doesn't take me all the way down. She has to remove it quickly, but she does it. She gags a few times, but after she tries it, she is able to open her throat and take it all.

"Aw, Bella. That feels so good, baby," I say, touching her face along her jaw.

She then creates suction as she comes back to the tip and takes me down again. I can feel the tightness begin to form in the pit of my stomach and my body tenses.

"I'm close, baby. If you don't want me to cum…"

She doesn't budge, she attacks me with even more intensity and as she works me with her mouth, her hands lower, gently cupping and tugging on my balls and I'm wondering where in the hell she's learned all of this. I quit trying to guess and my body readies itself.

"Bella, baby, I'm cumming… Oh, god… oh… fuck, baby."

I prop myself up on my elbows as I watch my girl take all of it. It is a true sight to behold. That alone is enough to send me over the edge and this incredible woman is all mine. I reach down and pull her up to me and she tucks her arms around my neck, holding me tight.

"Did I do that all right, Edward?"

She's worried I didn't like it? After I just came down her fucking throat?

"Bella, that was… that was the sexiest seduction I have ever had. Ever." I wrap my arms around her even tighter.

"I'm glad, because I had no idea what I was doing," she giggles. "I just did what felt right."

"Baby, you are a natural. You do everything right. You do what you feel is in your heart and you express yourself beautifully." I say, rolling her onto her back, running my hand down across her breasts, past her stomach. "I love you, Bella," I say, slipping my finger inside her.

"Did my girl enjoy herself?" I think she did because she is fucking wet for me. I position myself between her thighs, licking my lips longing to taste her.

"Now, my sweet girl, it's your turn."

* * *

_**A/N: Posting a little early this week… have a little Holiday party to attend and didn't want to be too in the gutter and forget to post. T and Amanda, thank you for everything. Thanks to all of you that take the time to review. You have no idea how reading one review makes it all worth while. A special shout out to those of you that are following me and my story, with that said, now fill in the little form down there and hit the damned button already… geesh. Tell me how you really feel after all the hard work Bella goes through. She deserves a little cred. She gets to wake up with a sore throat. Till next time…**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS**_

_**and**_

_**Happy Happy Holidays **__**(to all you PC souls out there)**_

_**And**_

_**JINGLE BELLAs**_

**Stephenie Meyer owns everything Twilight, I own the rest.**

**Thanks to all you ladies (and men if you are out there too) that review and favored this story. I guess you'd have to be on this side of the fence to know how the authors really enjoy receiving and reading them.**

**A special thanks to Lizzie and Stella for putting up with me these past few weeks.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 10**

"_Baby, you are a natural. You do everything right. You do what you feel is in your heart, and you express yourself beautifully," I say, rolling her onto her back, running my hand down across her breasts, past her stomach. "I love you, Bella," I say, slipping my finger inside her._

"_Did my girl enjoy herself?" I think she did because she is fucking wet for me. I position myself between her thighs, licking my lips, longing to taste her._

"_Now, my sweet girl, it's your turn."_

**EDWARD**

I am convinced there's no better way to wake up than having my girl tucked tight up next to me.I wrap my arm around her waist and pull her in tighter if that's even possible. I cover her leg with mine and tuck her head under my chin. I close my eyes at how good this feels; her warm, sexy body, fully in line with mine.

I can remember the first day I saw her. She caught my eye immediately, sitting at the window absorbing the sun. I can't believe it took me three months to finally approach her. Now here she is, lying in my bed.

Now, how do I tell her that I believe my procedure can heal her? She had gotten pissed when I asked just to see her medical records.I can't blame her for not wanting to be examined again. It's a long, difficult process to endure. By the size of her files, she's been through a lot. After giving it some thought, I think I'll wait until after the holidays to tell her.

"Are you awake, baby?" I hear her sweet voice ask.

"Yes," I whisper, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. "Did you sleep well?"

"Mmm…" She purrs as she rolls onto her back and stretches, granting me a full view of her beautiful body. "I did. I didn't know how wonderful it was to sleep next to someone," she says, turning her face into my chest.

"Someone…or me?" I ask.

She rolls onto her side, facing me, rubbing herself against my ready cock. She shows no mercy.

"Um, Edward?" She giggles as we grind our hips against each other.

"Yes, Bella?" I answer, burying my face in her hair, which is a mad, beautiful mess on my pillow.

"Um, I was wondering…I mean, are you gonna…do you plan on…um." I chuckle at her attempt to ask me if I plan on doing something with my morning wood. "I mean, I think we should wait until tonight at least, if that's okay. She's still a little sore, especially after you spent so much time down there last night."

"I know, baby. I'm sorry. I'll leave you alone for a few days. I shouldn't have done that last night. I just can't resist you when you are laying here looking so beautiful and warm next to me. And what you did for me last night was unbelievable, Bella. I just can't believe you did that…so well. Like, I want to ask if you've done that before, but I know you haven't. But damn, Bella, that was really amazing…you are amazing. Thank you," I say to her, pulling her on top of me, holding her fast against me.

"No, Edward, everything I do…like this…has only been with you. Never with anyone else," she confesses. I love hearing her admissions. Knowing I'm the only one she's known like this. I am honored.

"I like that, baby. You're mine. No one touches you but me." I cringe at the thought of my girl in the arms of another man. It hurts just thinking about it, especially after what we just went through concerning Riley. It's because I love her. I love her very much.

"We need to hurry if we want to catch the 8:45 ferry." I roll her off of me by rolling on top of her. "We also need to let Conrad out."

"I could use some coffee, too. Do we at least have time for that?" she asks, throwing her arms around me and wrapping her legs tight around my waist. I push away from her, jumping out of bed.

"Bella, now you stop that, you little tease. You are pure evil. You are an evil-doer," I shout from the bathroom. I hear her giggle at my name calling. When I come out, she's sitting cross-legged, patiently waiting her turn to use the shower.

"Let me help you, baby," I say, guiding her into the bathroom. I face her toward the sinks. "The vanity with two sinks is here. You can use the one on the left when you are here." I take her shoulders and turn her around. "Over here is another door where you will find the toilet. Immediately to the left of that is the shower. It has seven shower heads; you can feel around for the ones you want to use, or use all of them; I do." I take her shoulders and guide her to the right of the shower. "And over here is the spa tub. You can use it anytime you want except this morning. We need to hurry a bit, all right?" She nods her head. "Are you okay? Do you need help with anything?" I ask.

"No, I'm fine except that I feel a little self-conscious standing here completely naked," she says, blushing.

"Get used to it, Bella. You have a beautiful body, and I love seeing it," I say, kissing her soundly. "You take a quick shower while I make the coffee and then I'll help you down the stairs.

"Okay," she says, blushing even more if that's possible. "About ten minutes?"

"All right, I'll see you in a few," I say as I peek at her perfection once more before I turn to leave.

After taking a shower and getting dressed for the day, I run downstairs to make coffee and let Conrad out. He has a blast running around chasing a small rabbit. I laugh when he nearly plows head first into a tree in the process of losing the rabbit in the low bushes.

After he does his business, I call for him to come back inside. After I round the entrance to the kitchen to get our coffee, I am shocked to see Bella at the counter pouring our coffees into large mugs.

"B…Bella?" I stutter. "How…when…" I am smiling at seeing my girl downstairs. She doesn't need me to help her get around; she just needs to be shown once where she is going. My heart filled with even more love for her.

"Edward, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see my way around. It just takes me a little bit to get acclimated. Plus, I have my nifty laser cane right here. It's a prototype, actually. It's still in the developmental stages," she explains, showing me how the cane works.

"See, you turn it on here, and when you aim the beam across the floor, it beeps or vibrates when there's an obstacle." Her face glows, showing me her tool. "I love this thing; it really helps in situations like this. I use Conrad mainly for outdoors, but when I'm inside, in a new environment, I like to use this."

"That's amazing. You have the most state of the art equipment, Bella. Between the equipment you use for your livelihood and the tools you have to get around in the outside world, I am definitely impressed." I take her into my arms. "I think I'm the one that has the problem with you getting around. I just need to be aware that today isn't the first day of your blindness." She giggles into my chest.

"You ready?" I ask.

"Yes. I have my bag next to the door upstairs. Would you bring it down with yours?"

"Absofreakinglutely," I say and then kiss her cheek as I make my way to the stairs.

** [IPS] **

"Okay, baby, we are boarding," I say as we follow the other cars. "Have you ever been on the ferry before?"

"Yes, quite a few times actually. Will you take me on deck?" She asks excitedly.

"I sure will. Let's grab our coffee and go sit top-side. It's a beautiful day." I carry our coffee and help Bella find a seat in one of the chairs on the deck that overlooks the sound.

"So tell me what we're looking at, Edward," she says nonchalantly, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, the ferry just pulled away from the dock, and the Seattle skyline gets smaller the further away we sail. You can see the Island in the far distance in front of us. It's about a 30-minute ride from Seattle to Bainbridge. The Island is covered in trees that are all different colors this time of year. The water of the Sound is blue today because the sun is out. The wind is low, so the water isn't too choppy." I look over at her and see she is smiling and nodding, enjoying my descriptions.

"Off to your right, is a large cargo ship in the distance, and a little further out is a big fishing boat sailing out to sea. It's really pretty out today." She smiles and moans then lays her head on my shoulder.

"Very nice, baby," she says sweetly, and I hold her to me tightly. I love it when she calls me that.

Once we arrive at the Eagle Harbor dock, I drive off the ferry and head toward my house on Eagle Harbor Road. It's a short drive, and I can't wait to show Bella around.

"My property here is relatively large for the area. It's on three acres and is one of the first pieces of land I bought. I love the island, so when this came available, I had to have it. I lived here for a few years, but once the clinic got up and running, and as we got busier, the travel time started to kill me, so I bought another house closer to the hospital," I explain as we get closer to the house.

"The back of the house overlooks the harbor that leads out to the sound. There's a lot of vegetation that offers the property privacy from neighbors; although, that isn't much of a problem since my property is large, but you can't see the structures through the trees and growth. This time of year the trees are changing colors. I don't know if you remember as a child how the trees would turn all different colors in the fall, leading into winter. Right now, they have already turned or just about finished, and soon we will have all barren trees." I look over at her, and her head is resting on the back of her seat as she listens.

"You paint a beautiful picture, Edward. Thank you." She smiles.

"You _are_ a beautiful picture, Bella." I reach over to take her hand, bringing it to my lips. Her hands are cool.

"Are you warm enough, baby?" I ask. "I can turn on the heater if you need it."

"I'm good," she says, looking very tired.

"Are you tired, Bella?"

"A little bit. Once I get moving, I'll be okay. I hold her hand to warm her up and turn up the heater. After a few more miles, we turn onto my street.

"We're here, baby," I say, pulling into the garage. I turn off the engine and unbuckle my seatbelt and reach over to help Bella with hers.

"You know that I can do this all by my itty-bitty self, right?" She giggles as we fight to see who will be the one to unbuckle her first.

"But I wanna do it, Bellaaaaa." I whine, tickling her so she'll let go. "I win," I say before I jump out of the car.

"Because I let you!" she yells at me through the windshield.

I listen as she turns to talk to Conrad in the back of the SUV. "Conrad, you ready?" she sweet talks to her dog. I've got to say he's one of the best animals I have seen. I'd call him Bella's pet, but she gets mad. He's a seeing-eye dog, and to turn him into a pet is against the rules, but since I've been around, he's become more of a pet to us, and I'm not so sure that's a good idea.

"Here, I'll let him out for you." I open the rear of the SUV and when I see him get all hyper and excited like he's going to jump out as soon as I open the door, I issue him some commands first. I tell him to lie down and to stay, which of course he does. When I open the crate, I turn around and start unloading the bags and walk Bella to the front door.

"What are you doing, Edward?" she asks, curious about Conrad.

"I just think he's showing some signs of losing his position as your working dog, and I want to see if he will still follow instructions."

As soon as I open the door and usher Bella through, I whistle for Conrad, and he jumps out and comes running. "Good boy, Conrad. You are an awesome dog," I say, petting underneath his neck.

"How'd he do, Dad?" Bella jokes.

"Well, if Sophie was here, he'd get his girl time," I say jokingly and watch as Bella bends down to give him some love.

"Okay, Bella, house number two. Let's show you around," I say, taking her arm and giving her the tour.

"This house has an open floor plan. The living room, kitchen, and dining room are all one big room, which are divided by short walls and furniture." I say, turning her to the right. "You are just about five feet inside the front door. To the right is the living room. It's rather large and has a wall-to-wall fireplace." I turn her shoulders to the left. "Over here, just off the living room, is a large dining room. It has a table that seats eight. Keep turning left and you'll find a large chef's kitchen. Victoria loves this kitchen, and it will come in handy for Thanksgiving." I walk her to the stairs and place her hand on the railing. "There are fourteen steps leading up to the bedrooms. Each bedroom has a bath, so our friends will be happy." I take her hand after she counts out the amount of steps to take. "At the top of the stairs is a large landing. Straight ahead are French doors that lead to our room. Turning left at the stairs is a hallway leading to the other three bedrooms. Alice has her room at the end of the hall. Rosalie and Emmett will have rooms across from each other."

"I think that winds up our tour. Do you want to go to town and maybe grab lunch in a little bit?" I ask.

"Yes, let's go to town," she replies.

"Great, I know a really good fish house that has fresh crab or lobster, whatever you want," I say, taking her hand. "Will Conrad be all right, or do you want to take him with us?"

"Let's leave him here. He'll be okay," she says.

After we take a drive where I act as the tour guide, we walk along Main Street, window shopping, and just enjoying the day and each other. I've got to say, this has been one of the most stress-free days I've had in a long time.

"I'm getting hungry," Bella says. "I think it's all those great smells."

"All right, I know a place that serves the best chowders," I say.

"Sounds great."

Once we finish lunch, we drive home and I build us a fire. Bella takes a nap on the couch in front of the fireplace, and, while she sleeps, I review a few patient files, dictating file notes so that I will have more free time when the group arrives from New York.

After I look up from my papers, I look at my watch and see that it's nearly dinner time. I walk into the family room and see Bella covered up in a blanket, still asleep. She must have woken up at some time and fallen back to sleep. I stroke her forehead, moving a wayward strand of hair behind her ear. I smile to myself at how beautiful she is. I can't wait until she looks into my eyes. I want this more than anything.

** [IPS] **

As promised, I kept my hands off of her all night and just tucked myself around her and had one of the best dreams I have had in recent memory.

Bella could see in my dream.

I roll onto my back and stretch, and then roll back onto my side to wrap around my girl again. She stirs when she feels the movement.

"Mmm, you awake already?" She asks through a sleepy voice.

"Just. You sleep well? You slept a lot yesterday," I say, feeling her bottom burrow into me.

If she keeps this up, it's going to be a very long day, but I'm determined to let her rest and heal her little kitty.

"I'm going to go make some coffee and let Conrad out. You stay here and stay warm. I'll make a fire for us," I say, kissing her forehead before heading downstairs.

When I get back upstairs, Bella has dressed; her hair is fixed and her bag is packed. I shake my head at her resourcefulness and autonomy.

"Let's go downstairs and have coffee outside. It's actually nice out. The sun is warm," I say, taking her hand and getting her situated in one of the Adirondack chairs. I hand her a mug of coffee and take the seat next to her.

"This is nice. It's quiet, and all I hear are the gulls and the water making a smacking sound," Bella says as we sit on the deck overlooking the harbor.

"Yes, there was a large ship that passed through the sound a little bit ago causing waves. That sound you hear are the waves breaking on the shore," I explain to her, watching her tune in to her surroundings.

"Let me go get you a lap blanket while I take a look around to make sure everything is all right. I like to check for any pipe leakage and all that before the winter sets in. Plus, if we are doing Thanksgiving here, I want to make sure everything is working. It's been a while since I've been here," I say, getting up and giving her a quick kiss before I turn toward the house.

When I return, Bella is out in the yard playing with Conrad. I don't mind so much her wanting to be adventurous, but when water is involved, I certainly do mind.

"Bella," I call to her. "I don't want you out here by yourself, all right? I don't mind if you explore, but not when there's water right there, okay?"

"Baby, that's why I have Conrad," she says, stroking my cheek. "He won't allow me close to the water. But if it concerns you, I will stick close to the house, all right?"

"Yes, please. Thank you," I sigh, laying my face into her hand. I wrap my arm around her waist and guide her back toward the house and away from the direction of the water.

"You ready for breakfast?" I ask, looking down at her rosy cheeks and nose.

"Let's go."

"Okay, let's. I'm starving."

Once I pull the SUV into the only parking spot in the lot, I take her hand and we make our way inside the Fork and Spoon.

"This is my favorite restaurant. The food here is home cooked. Nothing is flash frozen then thawed here," I say as I see Nola running toward me.

"Edward…Edward…Edward. It's been too long sweetie," she says, taking me in her motherly hug. "How are your parents? I haven't seen them in, what, three years?" she asks, taking my face between her hands, shaking my head.

"Hey, beautiful. It's been too long," I say, eliciting a giggle from her.

"Nola, I would like you to meet my girl, Bella. Bella, this is Nola, the chief cook and bottle washer here. You are guaranteed the best meal you've ever had."

"Nice to meet you, Nola." Bella says, holding out her hand to Nola. Nola looks at her, then at me, seeing that Bella is blind. She quickly takes her hand and nearly shakes it out of the socket.

"Bella, dear, aren't you the prettiest thing. Come…come…sit," she says, taking us to a table with a corner window.

"Thank you, Nola," Bella says, taking the seat I have pulled out for her.

"Want an omelet?" I ask.

"That sounds great. With lots of gooey cheese?" She beams, nearly jumping in her seat.

"Anything you want, baby," I reply.

"Why hello, handsome." A sultry voice comes up from behind me, and I feel a hand roam over my shoulder, heading for my neck. I jerk back to remove it.

"Suzette," I say. I look at Bella, and she continues to hold her sweet smile. I remove Suzette's hand from my shoulder again.

"Where have you been? I haven't seen you around in a while. When are you going to come and see me?" The fucking nerve of her saying that in front of Bella.

"Suzette, this is my girlfriend, Bella, and I will kindly ask that you not disrespect her." I scowl at her, taking Bella's hand in mine.

"Why, Edward, I was doing no such thing. I was just wondering where you've been since the last time we…_saw_ each other," she says in a derogatory tone.

_Of all the…_

"Suzette, your to go order is ready, why don't you run over there and get it, and let these nice people have their breakfast in peace," Nola says as she drapes her arm around Suzette's shoulder, guiding her to the cash register.

"Okay, okay, Nola," Suzette says as she is practically dragged away. "Call me, Edward," She yells over her shoulder.

"Yeah, like that would ever happen," I say under my breath. "I'm sorry about that, Bella. That was rude of her."

"No worries. I know you had a life before me. It's just important that your life is _only_ with me now," she says as she grins.

I get up from my seat and bend down so she can feel me next to her. "Baby, you are everything to me." She takes my cheek into the palm of her hand and kisses me.

"Thank you," she says then turns toward her tea that the server brought to her.

After we order our breakfast, it arrives in no time, and my body reacts to Bella's moans of pleasure with each bite of her omelet.

"Bella, baby, you better curb your pleasure voice before I take you back home right this minute." I chuckle, taking a bite of my biscuits and country gravy.

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh yeah, that's a promise." I meant every word of it too. That's when she takes another bite just before she pulls a perfect Meg Ryan in _When Harry Met Sally_.

"Bella Swan," I nearly shout and laugh at the same time. "That was actually pretty good." I look around the room, and everyone is looking and laughing along with me at the memory of the movie; because, after all, everyone knows Billy Crystal and Meg Ryan.

"Edward, I don't think I can wait another minute," she whispers to me. "I really need you, baby." Oh, God, I melt every time she calls me that.

"Eat up and make it quick, Bella," I say and hurriedly cram a whole biscuit in my mouth.

"I'll take mine to go!" She yells at the waiter.

** [IPS] **

Just as we get inside the door, I scoop her up into my arms and kick the door shut with my foot.

I carry her up the stairs to my room, tossing her on the bed as she squeals in laughter. I tear my clothes off first, toeing my shoes and socks off. Next off comes the shirt, which gets tossed across the room. All the while, Bella is fussing with the buttons on my 501's. I help the poor girl out by tugging the first button and the others just pop open. I step out of my jeans and boxers together, kicking them off to the side. Now I can focus on my girl.

I need to taste her mouth first and foremost, so I throw myself across her and take her face in my hands and kiss her like there's no tomorrow. I am so ready for her; I doubt I have the strength to keep it slow.

She pushes me off of her, and in a rush gets on her knees and whips her sweater over her head and unhooks her bra, throwing it across the bed, which ultimately hits me directly in the face. I laugh and toss it to the ground. I frantically start working on removing her skinny jeans, unzipping them as fast as I can. I push her back onto the bed, tugging those tight things down her long legs, taking her panties with them. I take a second to kiss her kitty and get back to work at pulling them down her calves. Fuck, those things are hard to get off when you need them off, like, right now.

"Edward, I need you inside me now. Please. Hurry," she begs. I lift her so that her head rests on the pillows. Her hands immediately find my hair. I love feeling her touch me, massaging me like this. I climb over her, spreading her with my leg, and I touch her, feeling if she is ready for me—as if there was any doubt. She is nearly ready to throw me down and climb on top of me and ride me into tomorrow. Is this my little virgin baby? I love her passion, her desire for me, and her need to just fuck me when the urge hits her.

I touch her, and my fingers come back drenched with her juices. I taste her off my fingers.

_Oh, fuck, she tastes sweet. _

"Edward, please, baby," she says again, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me on top of her as she spreads her legs, drawing me in. Once I'm positioned over her, she lifts her knees, giving me access to her. She is wild with need, and I don't waste any more time as I position my cock at her entrance with the intent of taking it slow, but as soon as she feels me there, she thrusts her hips up and devours me.

"Oh, God." She moans as her hips move hungrily.

Oh, my God, my girl is fucking me! If my girl wants to be fucked, then that's what she will get.

I take long, forceful, strokes inside her as I watch her face, seeing the pleasure she is enjoying, and it spurs me on.

"Oh God, Edward. What you do to me…" She says, panting and out of breath as she fists my hair into her hands.

"Harder, baby. Please, harder," she pleads. What it does to me to hear her call me that. I'd do anything for her. I thrust hard and fast, and I know it won't be long now. She meets me thrust for thrust. I knew my girl had a passion in her, but who knew it would be like this?

Her hands are doing the most amazing things to my body as she feels me deep inside her. Her back is arched off the bed, and her hip joints look nearly dislocated as her legs lay open, flat against the mattress. Her hands roam my body, and she reaches between us to feel where I enter her. She wraps her small hand around me as I take long and deliberate strokes. Going from the warmth of her pussy to her inviting hand and then back again feels fucking awesome. But when she lightly strokes my P-spot, I can't hold off any longer…that shit will send me over the edge in a nano-second.

"Oh, God, baby, I'm going to cum now. I…can't hold it…FUCK!" I thrust into her hard and deep, never before feeling the intensity of what I am feeling at this moment.

_That little minx made me cum_. I groan my orgasm in her ear as she wraps her body around me. Knowing I don't have long to take care of my girl, I jump into action.

"Oh, little girl, you are in so much trouble." I growl at her as I now focus on her. I get on my knees and lift her hips, putting a pillow under her. "Give me your hand," I say, taking her offered hand and lower it onto her and together we circle and stroke her clit while I slowly fuck her.

"Oh, Edward…fuck," my naughty girl says as I circle her clit with her own fingers, applying the pressure she needs.

"Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God," she murmurs over and over. When I see her fist the sheets in her hand, her head rolls backward into her pillow, I speed up our movement, which sends her over the edge.

My baby is ready.

I watch her silently scream, and she nearly bites off her bottom lip in the process.

"Let me hear you, baby," I say, thrusting into her.

She finally has a voice and screams out my name, peaking through her orgasm, her torso nearly lifting off the bed.

I smile at how her pussy is clamped so tight around me; I have to slowly pull out with some effort to extricate myself from her. I lay down beside her to watch her.

"Baby?" I ask. "Are you all right?"

"Oh, yes," she answers in a sigh. "I am perfect."

"Oh, you most certainly are. You are scaring the hell out of me inside the bedroom, baby," I say, nuzzling her neck, kissing her soft lips.

"What do you mean scaring you?" she asks, turning her head toward me.

"The other night when you put your mouth on me; it was perfection. And that was only your first time. Lord knows how it will feel once you've done it a few times. I'm not certain it can be improved upon. And this, just now…was the best I've ever had. The way you touched my sweet spot made me cum so hard. No one has ever done that for me, baby. But you, my little virgin, did. Now, I want to know how it is you know about this, Bella," I say, holding her face in my hands.

"Well, you see, it's called the internet," she says as she giggles. "That and Rosalie. I asked her to help me. I didn't want to come to you totally ignorant." She gets teary-eyed at that confession.

"Ah, baby, don't cry."

"I didn't have anyone to talk to me about these things. I can't see things that you see to teach you. So I ask Rosalie, and she helps me." I thumb a wayward tear from her eye.

"But it's you that does it, Bella. She may have told you how, but you are the one that pleases me. You are a very good student, I might add." I lower my mouth to hers, and she slowly and gently opens to me. When her sweet tongue touches mine, I lose myself in her yet again.

My love for her has grown tenfold today.

** [IPS] **

The surgery on Mr. Wilson went very well this morning. There were no complications, and I can't wait to remove those bandages. That's my favorite part. Whenever one of the interns asks if I want them to do it, it's a resounding 'No'. I want to do that part. To see them look into my eyes. That I'm the first one they see is a thrill for me. It's why I do this to begin with. We will see in about five days.

I feel a sudden vibration in my pocket and pull out my phone for a text.

_Hey handsome. Dinner tonight? ~ B_

_ Are you on the menu? ~ EC_

_ I could be, if you are too ~ B_

_ Then count me in. 7:00? ~ EC_

_ I'll be waiting… ~ B_

_ Order pizza, I'll pick it up ~ EC_

_ Miss you. ~B_

_ Me, too. I'll see you tonight. ~EC_

"Hey, Edward. Are you sending love notes again?" Emmett says, lying out on my couch as usual.

"Yeah, we're hooking up for dinner. What's up?" I ask, moving to the chair across from him.

"So, the people from the Center are coming this week, and they want to go out to a club, right? Do you know which one they want to go to?" he asks.

"No, I hadn't even thought about it. I've been busy with Bella." I smile my confession. Bella and I wound up spending the weekend together, and I haven't given any thought that the group from New York was coming this week.

"That's what I thought, so I reserved the VIP room at Trinity for Friday night," Emmett says, grinning at me like the Cheshire cat.

"Thanks, Em, I appreciate that. Are you coming for dinner Thursday?"

"Wouldn't miss it. Do I bring a date?"

"Not this time. I wouldn't subject Bella to that kind of boredom anyway. I'm not taking her to the club either, so I wouldn't bring anyone either if I were you."

"Say, Em, how's it going with you and Rosalie, by the way?" I ask out of curiosity.

"She's been kind of cold lately. Every time I ask her out she says she's busy. I can understand it, though. She has Black Friday to get ready for. She said she was busy this weekend with that anyway, so I'm free to ramble on Friday," he gloats.

"So, you are done with Rosalie, then? Because if you are, then I want to introduce her to someone." I drop this little bomb just to see his reaction, and because I actually _do_ have an intern that would be perfect for her.

"What the fuck, Edward? What are you doing, hooking my girl up or something?" He sits up straight on the couch.

"Wait a minute, Emmett. You have no ties to her. You only fuck her and then move on behind her back when she thinks things are good between you. You can't have it both ways, man. Either you want her or you don't, but I'm introducing her to Dr. Pattinson. I think they will get along well together," I say, getting up from my chair and smile as soon as my back is to him.

When I get around my desk, I look at him, and his heart is in clear view on his sleeve. I can see he is struggling internally. I pick up my desk phone and dial a three-digit number.

"Hey, Dr. Pattinson, this is Dr. Cullen. Yeah, do you remember that young lady I was telling you about? Well, I just learned she is available, and I thought we could double date sometime after Thanksgiving," I say into the receiver. I look at Emmett out the corner of my eye, and I see him pacing the floor, his hand running through his dark curls.

"Perfect. I'll let her know and will be in touch in a few weeks. I look forward to it, too," I say and hang up the receiver.

"Okay, so dinner at my house Thursday at 7:00, cocktails at 6:00," I say to him as he continues to ignore me. "Em, did you hear me?"

"Hmm? What?"

"I said dinner…my house…Thursday…drinks at 6?" It's hard not to laugh, because if he knew that was a bogus phone call to a bogus doctor, he would be pissed. What he doesn't know won't hurt him. But clearly he is disturbed.

"Yeah…yeah. I'll be there. I've got to go check on a patient. See you later." He stumbles for the door.

"Hey, Em, wait up," I say, walking toward my door. "Do you want to have coffee with me tomorrow morning at the café? Bella has a meeting in the morning with Rosalie there, but I thought we could go and talk about the meeting with the New York people. You'll be all right with Rosalie in the same room and everything won't you?" I watch him nod his head. Wow, I'm almost feeling sorry for him. I think he might actually be hurting, but too fucking bad. He didn't think about Rosalie when he fucked her over.

"Sure, 10:00?" He asks.

"I'll meet you in the lobby at 10 sharp, we can walk over together," I suggest. He nods his approval and walks out, shutting the door behind him.

I wish I had a picture of his face when I made that fake phone call. It serves him right. I decide to call Bella for a favor.

"Hey, baby. How's my girl?" I ask when she answers.

"I'm good. Just working. What's up?"

"I've done something very devious, and I need a little follow through, and was wondering if you want to be naughty with me," I say, hearing her giggle on the other end of the phone.

"Oh, baby, I would love to be naughty with you any day, you know that," she says in a low voice.

_That's my girl_, I say to myself. When I explain to her what I did with the fake Dr. Pattinson date, she laughs so hard and says she wishes she had thought of it.

"I invited Em for coffee with me tomorrow, so I think you should invite Rosalie. She's been turning him down and it's causing a bruised ego, if you know what I mean. So when you show up at 10:30, you and I will agree not to interfere with each other's coffee dates, and we will see how Emmett and Rosalie behave not speaking to each other while in the same room."

"You little trouble-maker," she says. "I love it. She has been missing him but knows that he's not good for her."

"This is kind of fun," I say, rubbing my hands together feeling devious. "Anyway, I have to go make my rounds. I'll see you tonight, baby. I'm kissing you right now."

"I have you down my throat right now," she says before she giggles and hangs up on me.

_You are soooo going to pay for that, little girl. ~ EC_

_ You keep saying that ~ B_

_ Xoxo ~ EC_

She doesn't know it yet, but she's about to pay up.

** [IPS] **

"Dude, come on. You're late," Emmett says pulling his sleeve down around his watch.

"It's only two after, shit, Emmett. What's the hurry?" I chuckle as he races out the door onto the street.

What Em doesn't know is that Bella and Rosalie won't be there until 10:30. He is going to pace that damned coffee shop, I just know it.

After we enter through the door, Em immediately starts looking around, and he goes to grab a table. Bella's table.

"Dude, you can't sit there," I say.

"Why the fuck not?" He retorts.

"Because that's Bella's seat. She always sits there. It's kind of an unspoken rule around here. Everyone knows it's her table, so they leave it open for her."

"Oh. Okay. Cool." So what does he do? He takes the table directly behind it. I swear he is back in high school right now.

"So, are you going to be ready to give the tour of your department on Thursday afternoon?" I ask, forcing his eyes away from the front door.

"Um, sure. When was the time again?" he says, looking at his watch.

"Emmett, it's at 3:00. If you aren't into having this discussion with me, let's go back to the office," I say, trying so desperately to keep a straight face.

"No, no. I'm good. Sorry. I'll be ready. Then dinner at six at your house."

"No, Emmett. Cocktails at six, dinner at 7:00. Dude! What in the hell is wrong with you?" I ask when I see his eyes bug out of his head. I know the girls have arrived.

As soon as the door opens, Rosalie holds it open for Bella. As soon as Bella walks through, Rosalie's eyes hone in on Emmett.

"Bella, Edward and Emmett are here. Did you know that?" I hear her say.

"No, Rose, but they won't bother us. Let's just sit right here. Go tell Edward to leave us alone, all right?"

"Hey, guys, sorry to disturb your meeting. Bella said we won't disturb you,' she says, sneaking a glance at Emmett before turning back to the table.

"I'm going to say a few words to Bella. I'll be right back," I say to Em.

"Hey, beautiful. We won't bother you. I'm about ready to take Emmett back to the clinic anyway. I'll talk to you later, all right?" I say and then return to my table.

I look at Emmett and I see him wave at Rosalie.

"So, what do you intend to show them of your department?" I ask. "I think the educational center would be a good place to start." I suggest as I watch him focus on Rosalie.

"Yeah, sounds good," he replies.

Just as he answers, the door opens and in walks, what looks to be one of the Thunder From Down Under dancers, and heads straight for Bella's table. Well, shit. I get rid of Riley and now I have _that_ to contend with?

"What the fuck dude?" Emmett whispers to me. "Who the hell is that?" He asks, sounding just as insecure as I am feeling about now. Just as soon as I am about to answer, Bella calls me over.

"Jacob, I want to introduce you to my boyfriend, Dr. Edward Cullen. Edward, baby, this is Jacob Black. He is Mr. Black's son and has taken over for Riley."

"Nice to meet you, Jacob. You take good care of my girl here," I say, shaking his hand.

"Good to meet you as well, Edward," Jacob replies.

"Also, Jake, this is Edward's colleague, Dr. Emmett McCarty. Em, this is Jacob." They also shake hands. Jacob has a bright white smile and Emmett has a scowl. I nearly push him over for the nasty look he's giving.

"Good to meet you, Jacob," Emmett says.

"You, as well," Jacob says. "I'm going to go get a coffee. I'll be right back. Nice to meet you, doctors," he says as he heads to order from Myra.

"Okay, baby. I'll call you later," I say, kissing her cheek. "You ready to go, Emmett?"

"No. I want another cup of coffee first," he says, and I have to cough slash laugh into my hand.

"Sorry, Rosalie. I don't know what's gotten into him. I will take him out of here as soon as he has his coffee," I say quietly to her as I walk back to my table.

I watch as Emmett talks with Jacob at the counter while Myra prepares their special coffee drinks. Yeah, Em looks like he could kick some serious ass. He's jealous. That's an absolute, and Rosalie is eating it up.

** [IPS] **

"I've got to run, Bella. I have a few things to do before the group from New York arrives this morning," I say, pulling her close to me. I love feeling her warm, soft body meld itself into mine. She aligns her curves to match mine, and I just want to hold her like this forever.

"Mmm, not yet," she mumbles. My girl takes a while to wake up, but she does it while snuggling into me. She circles her hips against my ever-present erection whenever I am with her like this.

"Mmm," She moans again as she nuzzles her face into my neck. She lifts her leg high over my hip, and I know exactly what my baby wants when she does this. I hook her knee around my elbow and lift her leg higher, slipping into her warm wetness, and she moves with me. She likes it slow and long in the morning. Today, however, she tries something new. She pulls me out of her and rolls over onto her other side offering herself to me from behind. Once I re-enter her, I can't resist. I roll her onto her chest and I cover her back and push her legs open with mine. I fuck her hard from behind, and she raises her hips higher, telling me she wants me deeper.

"Touch your kitty, baby." I whisper in her ear. "She reaches underneath us, and I cover her hand with mine, and we circle her clit together as I fuck her. It doesn't take long for both of us to cum this way.

"Oh…fuck…baby," I say, growling out while I explode deep inside her.

"God, Edward, oh, God…Mmm…here it comes…" she says with her face planted into her pillow while she pushes her hips into me hard and fast.

I reach around her and hold her against me while I thrust into her, just the way she likes it.

We laugh at the same time as our arms and legs give out from underneath us, and we fall flat. I roll off her, so she can move her face out from the pillow.

"God, I can never get enough of you, Bella," I say, feeling my cock harden against her beautiful bottom again. One day, I will take her there as well. I shiver at the thought.

"I love you, Edward," she says low and sweet.

"Ah, Bella, I love you, as well." I return, squeezing her tight.

We lay there spent for another thirty minutes, and now I really have to rush to get home and shower.

"I won't see you until Saturday, will I?" She asks.

"I'm afraid not. But I will call you for sure. I promise. Let's go for a drive this weekend. You plan where you want to go or what you want to do, all right?" I say, kissing her hair. "I'll call you later, okay?"

"Okay. Good luck today," she says, nuzzling the pillow I just left. I smile as she buries her face in it and inhales deeply. I stand back and see her beautiful body lying there and I can't resist. I run my hand down the middle of her back; lightly cover her bottom and drag my finger down across clit then bury it inside her. I give her one more orgasm to remember me by.

"There you go, baby," I say, patting her lovely ass. "I love you," I say, kissing her as she lays there smiling in her bliss. I turn and rush out the door.

Now, let's see if I can talk these people out of some money.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, this was an exceptionally long chapter and I'm not going to do that ever again. I'm going to start shortening them. These are killing me to write…jus' sayin'. What was your favorite Christmas present? Till next time…**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a reminder, Stephenie Meyer owns **

**anything Twilight-related in this story, I own the rest.**

**Thank you, Stella and Lizzie, for your constant bright light and for being the best of pre-readers.**

**A special thanks to all of you that read my stories and take the time to tell me what you think. I love waking up on Sunday morning finding your emails. I read them with coffee like they are my Sunday morning paper.**

_**Happy Safe New Year!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 11**

"_Okay. Good luck today," she says, nuzzling the pillow I just left. I smile as she buries her face in it and inhales deeply. I stand back and see her beautiful body lying there and I can't resist. I run my hand down the middle of her back; lightly cover her bottom and drag my finger down across clit then bury it inside her. I give her one more orgasm to remember me by._

"_There you go, baby," I say, patting her lovely ass. "I love you," I say, kissing her as she lays there smiling in her bliss. I turn and rush out the door._

_Now, let's see if I can talk these people out of some money._

**EDWARD**

Thursday, the entire institute is buzzing with the arrival of the group from New York. Embry phones Angie to tell her they have arrived and are waiting in the lobby. She instructs him to sign the group in, to give them day-passes, and that she will be down to escort them upstairs.

"Edward, they're here. I'm going down to get them. Are you ready?" she asks, smoothing out my jacket and tie.

"Ready as I'll ever be," I reply.

"Okay, I'll be right back," she says before heading toward the elevator.

Ten minutes later, I hear their voices nearing my door, and I get up from behind my desk to greet them.

"Hello, Dr. Dwyer, Dr. Stanley, Dr. Lawrence, Dr. Stewart. Welcome." I shake all their hands and ask, "Would you like to sit and have a coffee or get the tour started?"

"Let's get started," Dr. Dwyer answers for everyone.

"All right then. What we have scheduled is a tour of the patient floors first, and then the surgery center." I detail the agenda as we walk toward the elevator. "There is a surgery scheduled this morning with Dr. McCarty, and we will be in the theater to observe. I have also scheduled a tour of our labs. We will then have a catered lunch in the main conference room before we tour the children's learning center. At three, we will meet with Dr. McCarty, and he will give you a tour of the adult educational center. After that, cocktails at six o'clock and dinner at seven o'clock at my home." I continue through the itinerary.

"Tomorrow morning, we will meet in the main conference room for a more detailed presentation of my procedure. After that, you will have the rest of the afternoon to yourselves," I say, looking back at everyone. "We have planned a dinner at Dr. and Mrs. Clark's home; you will find the address on your itinerary. After dinner, we have reserved the VIP lounge at Trinity if you want to come out for a little fun." I press the button on the elevator and see everyone is smiling at the thought of going out. "Are you ready to get started?" As I enter the elevator, I hear Dr. Dwyer say, "Let's go." I press floor three to begin the tour of the childrens floor first.

** [IPS] **

I arrive home an hour early to make sure all is prepared and ready for the dinner. I enter through the front door and as I look around making sure everything is prepared, I smell the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen.

"Victoria, as usual, you have outdone yourself. Everything looks great," I say, curious at what she is cooking on the stove. "What's that? It smells really good," I ask, while she's stirring something orange-looking. She lovingly smacks my hand away when she sees me reaching for a dip of my finger. "I just want a little taste," I whine, then kiss her cheek.

"I am serving Grilled Salmon Kyoto, which has an oriental flavor, grilled vegetables and herbed Basmati rice. The wine is a private reserve Pinot Noir. What I'm mixing here is the marinade for the salmon."

If that's just the marinade, I can't wait to taste the meal.

"That sounds perfect. Thank you for doing this, Victoria; I appreciate it." I make one more run through the bar to make sure I have everything, and then run upstairs to shower and change into something a little more casual.

Once I come back downstairs wearing a pair of black slacks and a charcoal-gray button down, I run my hands through my unruly hair one more time, and that's when the doorbell rings.

_Showtime._

"Welcome, everyone; right this way to library," I say, as I escort them off to the living room. I chose the library to hold cocktails because it's comfortable yet closed-in enough that everyone can mingle in one group. Not long after I have prepared everyone a drink, Jessica approaches me.

"Well, Edward, I guess you know that you have been approved … unofficially of course." She leans in close to whisper in my ear. That is a little too intimate for me.

"Listen, Jessica, I appreciate you keeping me informed as to the status of my position with the Center, but I need to tell you that I am involved with someone and I …"

"Oh, my God, Edward! Did you think I was hitting on you?" She puts her hand over her mouth to cover her giggles.

"Well, yes, actually," I say, somewhat offended by her reaction.

"Edward, I have been involved with Phil for the past three years. I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. I just wanted to learn a little more about you and your position before we started working together." I can feel my blush overwhelm my face, but I feel a lot better knowing that it's out in the open.

"Thank you, Jessica. Now that my most embarrassing moment is over, we can discuss my plans, but let's mingle a little bit first, shall we?" I grin at her as she walks toward Dr. Dwyer. No doubt I'll be fodder for their pillow talk tonight.

I spy Emmett standing alone beside the fireplace while he watches Jessica walk across the room.

"Hey, Em. How did the tour go today? Were you happy with it?" I say to him, his eyes never leaving Jessica. "Emmett, she is taken, so don't even think about it."

"What?" he says, seemingly shocked that would say such a thing.

"You just can't quit, can you? Too bad you are losing a great girl in Rosalie," I say, frowning at him.

"What? I was looking at that dress. Rosie has one just like it, only in blue. It looks better on Rosalie for sure," he says, taking a drink of his cocktail. I shake my head, wondering if this thing between him and Rosalie will ever work out.

After several rounds of cocktails, Victoria announces that dinner is ready. I motion toward the dining room, and everyone finds their places wherever they want to sit. Emmett sits to my right and Dr. Dwyer to my left. I begin by pouring the wine and placing several bottles on the table.

"Edward, this wine is fabulous," Jessica says, looking at her glass. "What label is it?"

"It's called Pandora, and is a private reserve from the Volturi Wineries out of Napa. I enjoy all their wines; I thought you might as well," I say, smiling at her. "I've always wanted to visit the vineyard."

"Well, it's very good, Edward," she says, smiling at me.

After Victoria serves dinner, and blushes from all the compliments she's received, Dr. Dwyer asks me the one question I have been dreading.

"So, Edward, you mentioned you have the ultimate patient for your procedure. Tell us about her." I look up and Emmett is frowning at me.

"Well, yes, sir. As you all are aware, my procedure is based upon the biological approach to retina degeneration and the diseased retina with a focus on embryonic retina and stem cell placement." I look around the table and have the interest of everyone, so I continue.

"I have a twenty-four year old female who is completely blind from trauma-related injuries due to a car accident at the age of twelve. Possibly because of the lack of funds, her care suffered and she contracted an infection, which, ultimately, diseased the retina.

"It is my belief, that with my stem cell sight restoration procedure, along with a complete retinal transplant, she will regain her sight."

"Edward, is this Bella?" Emmett whispers. I look at him and see the concern in his eyes.

"Yes," I say, looking down at my plate.

"Have you already spoken to the patient and planned the surgery?" Dr. Stanley asks.

"She's unaware that she's even a candidate. There are other extenuating circumstances surrounding this that could possibly hinder the procedure from occurring," I say, looking at all the eyes on me. I sit quietly, not yet prepared to reveal the truth, but it needs to be said.

"First, she is against further treatment. She has had numerous examinations from various sources, and she openly complains that she is exhausted from any further 'poking and prodding' as she puts it." I look at Emmett again, and he raises his eyebrow.

"Secondly." I pause because I dread hearing the response. "She's my girlfriend." And, with that, the whispering starts.

I look around the table and see Dr. Dwyer furrow his brow.

"Edward, this complicates things a bit, don't you think?" he asks.

"Under normal circumstances, I would agree. Number one, this is not a life or death situation, so my emotional levels are not extreme. Also, we are not under a time constraint. Bella is a very well-adjusted woman who accepts her condition and has adapted extremely well to the environment. If I felt for one moment that my emotional attachment to her would hinder this procedure, I wouldn't do it. I know that if she came out as blind as she was going into the surgery, she would accept the end results, aside from being totally pissed at me," I say. Everyone at the table chuckles lightly. "Like I said, she is very healthy emotionally. She accepted her condition long ago and has a successful career, as well." I look around the table for any other naysayers.

"My only concern is persuading her to agree to it. She is very comfortable in her life, and she is more apt to want to remain sightless than subject herself to yet another experimental procedure. She actually got a little angry at me when I asked to review her files." I chuckle at the memory.

"I have not found another patient as qualified for this procedure as she is. I'm certain this will cure her, but it's talking her into it. She has had her hopes lifted and quashed too many times, and because of that, she has accepted her fate and refuses any further treatment. She has adapted to her impairment.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, are you ready for dessert?" I ask, wanting to change the subject.

"Edward, we will talk tomorrow, all right?" Jessica says as she walks into the formal living room where dessert and coffee are being served.

"Emmett, I don't want you to say a word about this to anyone, do you understand? This falls under patient confidentiality," I say to him.

"I understand, but will she?" he asks, shaking his head as he walks away.

"Hey, that's rich coming from you. When did you become so ethical in your treatment of Rosalie?" I stand there as he pierces my eyes with his glare. "I plan on telling her, Emmett. I just plan on telling her after the holidays. That has always been my plan. I don't want to ruin our first holidays together," I say, as he turns toward the living room.

The following morning, I give my detailed presentation to the group and answer even more questions. After I do my rounds, I enter my office to find Jessica waiting for me.

"Hey, Dr. Stanley. What's going on?" I ask, taking my seat behind my desk.

"I wanted to chat with you before Phil and I take the ferry to Bainbridge Island for a little Christmas shopping," she explains. "I just wanted to give you a confidential hint." I sit back and wait for her to continue.

"If you can convince Phil that you are emotionally detached from this procedure as far as your girlfriend is concerned, and if Bella is amicable to it, you have the support of the Center. You can then take that support to the FDA to get your approval." I sigh with relief at what she has just said.

"Thank you, Jessica. Like I told my friend and colleague last night, I don't intend on approaching her about this until after the holidays. So, you will be hearing from me around the end of January," I say. We both stand at the same time and shake hands before she leaves. "Have a good time on the island."

"I'll see you tonight," she says as she heads toward the door.

"You are coming to dinner at Dr. Clark's house tonight, right?"

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it," she says. I watch as she leaves my office, and I know my job here is done, with the exception of telling Bella. That's the hard part.

I decide to call and check in with Bella before I head home to change and try to catch a nap before going out for the evening.

"Hey, beautiful," I say when I hear her sweet voice.

"Hey, you," she replies. "I miss you, Edward. I can't wait to see you tomorrow. How's it going? Have you heard whether you have their approval?"

"Yes. I have one criterion to meet, and if I meet it, then I will have their letter approving my procedure," I say. "What are you up to tonight?" I ask, quickly changing the subject before she asks me what the criterion is.

"Um, nothing much. I might work since you and Rosalie both are busy."

"Sounds like fun," I joke. "What's Rosalie up to?"

"She, um, has a date … with Jacob."

"That's great. I'm glad she's not hanging around waiting for Emmett. I do know he's been in a funk since we met for coffee the other day. He's not sharing anything with me, though."

"I just wish he would have committed. She really liked him. She still does, but she's not going to stick around while he wishes he was with someone else."

"I can't wait until tomorrow," I say. "I wish I knew how late I was going to be out tonight. I don't even want to go; I don't do the club scene anymore. Emmett only picked Trinity because it's one of the more popular clubs, and the guys from New York are single."

"Wait, what club?" she asks.

"Trinity. Why?"

"Oh, my God, Edward, that's where Rosalie and Jacob are going."

"Well, I guess you know what I'm going to be doing tonight." She laughs, and I see disaster written all over this.

"Yeah, bailing Emmett out of jail?" she answers.

"Okay, let's just hope they don't run into each other. It's a big place, and we will be upstairs in the VIP lounge. Unfortunately, it overlooks the dance floor."

"And Rosalie is a dancer, too," she says. "Um … will … will you be dancing?"

"Aw, Bella, I would much rather cuddle and make love with you than do this," I say, closing my eyes imagining my girl enjoying herself beneath me. "You're the only one I want in my arms, so no. I only dance with you, baby."

"I would love that," she says. "I never knew how long two days really was."

"Isn't that the truth. Okay, I need to go," I say, sadly. "I will call you first thing tomorrow, all right?"

"Okay, Edward. I love you."

"I love you back, baby." And with that I disconnect our call. I sit forward in my chair and lay my head in my hands, running my fingers through my hair, and then across my face. It's been a while since I've been this beat.

After I finish tying up the loose ends at the clinic, I head home for a refreshing shower and a short nap. Once I wake up, I dress in a pair of fitted gray dress pants and white button down shirt. I am not looking forward to dealing with the women there tonight, and I plan on staying in the VIP lounge until I have to drag Emmett off Jacob.

After a pleasant dinner at Dr. Clark's home, I arrive at Trinity to find Emmett already in the lounge nursing a Sierra Nevada. I stop by the bar, order me the same, and sit next to him. It's not long before the ladies come around.

"Hey, handsome," one of them says to me. "Care to dance?" I look at her and see a young college student with too much lipstick, too much eyeliner and about three sets of fake lashes. Both Emmett and I shake our heads no. I look away from them and take a sip of my beer. Thank God they leave. I think about the treasure I have waiting for me at home. Bella has it all over the girls here tonight.

"Why didn't you dance, Em?" I ask, looking over at him.

"Naw."

"What's going on? You seem a little bit in the dumps. What's up?" I ask, looking around to see if Rosalie is here.

"I think I really fucked up with Rosie. She won't even talk to me anymore, man," he says, sitting forward in his seat. "I try to call her, but she won't answer, and she won't return my call."

"You know, Em, I asked you to stay away from her and not hurt her," I remind him. "But you did anyway. She really liked you. You had a good thing with her, you know?" I pause and take another drink. "I told you Rosalie's a good girl and you messed up," I point out, watching him nod his head in agreement.

"Are you just going to drop it, or are you willing to fight for her?" His head snaps and looks my way.

"What do you mean by 'fight for her'"

"Well, she's on a date tonight," I tell him, and he jumps up off the couch.

"You are fucking kidding me, right? She's on a date, and she told me she was busy with Black fucking Friday? What a lying little …"

"Tut … tut … tut, Emmett. Need I remind you who the little liar is here?" I say, reminding him that he used her.

"I know, I know," he says, sitting back down. "How can I get her back when she won't even talk to me, Edward?"

"Well, did she invite you to Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah, but it was a pity invite."

"Well, perhaps you can use that time to work your charm, _but fucking mean it this time!_" I hiss at him. "Don't you dare hit up on her if you don't mean it. If you just want a piece of ass, go get it from that girl over there at the bar, but leave Rosalie alone. She's marriage material," I say, punching his arm. "But, Em, I've got something to tell you, and you aren't going to like it."

"What?" he asks, his eyes as big as saucers when he looks directly at me.

"She's going to be here tonight, and if you want to even try to win her, you won't start a fight with the guy she's with. Walk up to her and tell her how beautiful she is and leave it at that. Then, over the Thanksgiving weekend, instead of sleeping alone in the guest room, work on getting back into her heart _and_ her bed, asshole. But if you don't mean it, don't do it, man." I pat him on the back and look up to see that Jessica and Phil have arrived.

After a round of drinks is delivered, I notice that Emmett's eyes are focused on one spot, and I know Rosalie is here. He looks over at me and then leaves to go downstairs. I get up and lean against the railing to watch him head her way. She and Jacob make a great couple, and he is all over her.

I continue to watch Emmett as he stops on the stairway about halfway down. It's like Rosalie senses him, and she slowly turns around to see him watching her. They hold eyes for the longest time until Jacob says something to her. When she answers him, she turns to look at Emmett again, but when I look for him, he's gone.

_Oh, shit._

I try to find him, but I've lost him in the crowd. When I spot his blond head weaving in and out of the crowd, he approaches Rosalie and Jacob. He says something to Jake, and they shake hands. _Okay, that's good_. He leans in and says something into Rosalie's ear. When he turns to walk away, her eyes follow him and her mouth is hanging open. I wonder what he said, because whatever it was, it worked.

After an hour of this loud banging music, I've had enough and decide to leave. Jessica has the same idea. Both she and Phil say their goodbyes, thank me for the hospitality, and indicate that they would be in touch. The other doctors are out there somewhere and, as far as I am concerned, are now on their own.

"Em, I'm heading home. I need to talk to my girl. I haven't seen her for two days, and I've barely had time to speak to her."

"Yeah, I'm right behind you."

"Hey, what did you say to Rosalie to make her mouth fall open?" I ask.

He stands there and just looks at me. "I told her that I was sorry … that I missed her … that I knew I fucked up, and that I was falling in love with her." When he confesses that, my mouth falls open as I watch him leave the club. I sure didn't expect that!

After I recover from the shock, I head outside and jump into a cab. I think about having him drop me off at Bella's, but it's late and she's most likely already asleep, so I head home. Tomorrow, I will make love to my girl under the stars. I'm looking forward to it.

**BELLA**

"He said _what_?" I think I yell loud enough for the neighbors to hear.

"Yep. He said he was falling in love with me. Oh, and that he's sorry," Rosalie says. I can hear the sarcasm dripping in her tone.

"Well, that's different, I guess. What did you say? What are you going to do?"

"I didn't say anything. I was shocked that he chose that moment to tell me. You know, with me being on a date and all? He couldn't tell me that while he was calling out my name, buried deep inside me?" Yep, that's sarcasm all right.

"So, how do you feel about all this?" I ask. I wonder if Emmett is actually sincere or if it's a tactic to get back into her good graces. I would like to think he's not that cruel.

"I do have to say that it threw me for a loop. Kind of fucked up the rest of my night with Jacob, too. I was having such a good time. Oh, Bella, Jacob's so handsome and nice. His eyes didn't leave me all night. Unlike someone else I know. It was refreshing."

"Well, this could add a new twist to Thanksgiving, eh? Speaking of which, I need to get the food list to Edward. Can we finish that up now?" I ask and I get up to find the list we already started.

"Emmett did look really good, though. He had on this button down shirt that fit nice and snug across his chest. He has an awesome chest, Bella. His arms are huge too, so yeah, he looked pretty hot. We actually were very good together in the bedroom. Not too many men can keep up with me, if you know what I mean. And he has the stamina going on." I let her ramble, knowing she is talking herself through this. It's what she does.

"Hey, Bella, how about you and Edward? How is that going?" Rosalie asks. We haven't discussed Edward and me in a long time.

"Well, um, it's good," I say, blushing.

"What? You don't want to tell me?"

"It's not that, but you know …"

"No. What? Is it bad?" she asks. I hear her shift her seat to face me.

"No. It's really good actually. Everything you've helped me with has been perfect, Rose. But now we are just learning each other, and it gets better every day," I answer. I know I'm blushing because my face feels like it's on fire.

"Every day, Bella? You and Edward have sex every day?"

"Pretty much. Except these past two days while he's been with the group from New York. I'm starting to worry, Rose. I think there's something wrong with me. I have to have him all the time. It's like when he's not here, I want to rush to him and fuck him senseless. It's like a physical need. I'm a little worried."

"Oh, babe. You are just a passionate woman. You should just enjoy it. And trust me, I know Edward is. He is a man after all. All men love sex … all the time … anytime … anywhere. Just enjoy it, and yourself. It is fun though, isn't it?" I hear her giggle.

"You have no idea what he does to me, Rose. Shit, see, if he were here right now …"

We sit back and laugh at how we both are in need of a good sexing right now. And with that, my phone announces that Edward is calling. We both burst out laughing.

_Speak of the devil._

"Rose, I'm going to take this in my room. I'll be right back. I won't be long."

"Hey, baby," I answer, walking down the hall to my bedroom. I shut the door behind me.

"Hi, beautiful. I miss you." I can hear it in his voice; he needs me.

"You must be lying in bed." I giggle, knowing how he loves his sex in the morning.

"You know me well. I wish you were here right now." I bet he's touching himself, too.

"You have no idea, Edward. I can't wait until tonight."

"Why wait? Can I come over?"

"No, Rosalie is here. I guess she ran into your friend last night?"

"Yeah. He's pretty messed up right now. I guess since you're busy, I might run over and see if he wants to have breakfast. Can we meet up for lunch? I need to hold you, baby." I love to hear him talk to me like that.

"Me, too, Edward. Me, too. Why don't you come over around two o'clock and we will spend the rest of the weekend together," I suggest. I think about preparing some quick meals we can munch on since I know where we will be most of the weekend.

"Perfect. I'll swing by the store; do you need anything?"

After we discuss what we will need for the weekend, we hang up, and I sit and dream about seeing him later. I shake my head and walk back out to the living room.

"Rose, are you still here?"

"Yeah. I'm here," she says sullenly.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"I want what you and Edward have. I thought it might be with Emmett but ... oh, Bella. I promised myself I wouldn't do this," she says before she bursts out crying. This is the hardest I think I've ever heard her cry.

"Oh, Rose, come here. I'm so sorry. If it helps any, Edward says that Emmett is really lost right now. He says that Em isn't the same man these days. And, since he said he is falling in love with you, maybe that means he already has. Maybe Emmett's hurting, too," I say, trying to console her sad heart.

"I think you two need to have a sit down. Maybe Thanksgiving is the best time, don't you think?" I ask, rubbing my hand along her back.

"Yeah, maybe. I just don't want to do it, Bella. I don't want him telling me fucking lies about how he loves me, and how his heart is broken just to get in my pants and then do this shit all over again, you know?" Rosalie says.

"Yeah, I know, sweetie. But would it hurt just to hear him out? Just to see if you believe he is being open and forthright? It couldn't hurt, right?" I ask, resting my head on hers, listening to her whimper.

_Damn you, Emmett._

"Yeah, I guess. Do you really think I should talk to him? Give him a chance?"

"Yes, I do. I don't think there's ever anything wrong with talking, Rosalie," I say, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I know you do. Okay, I will talk with him on Thanksgiving. I'll tell him the next time he calls." She giggles.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Oh, he calls all the time and leaves all these really stupid and ridiculously funny messages. They go from totally romantic to extremely comical. I've enjoyed them, actually." We laugh as she tells me some of the messages he's left her. I hug her, loving to hear her laugh again.

"Okay, let's go have some breakfast somewhere, shall we? I'm starving," she says.

"Yeah, sure, let's go." I grab my coat and stop to show Conrad some love. I take Rosalie's arm before we walk out the door.

**EDWARD**

As soon as I get off the phone with Bella, I consider taking a long, relief-filled shower, when my phone rings and it's Emmett.

_Dammit._

"Hello?"

"Hey. I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for breakfast?" he asks. I hear the loneliness in his voice.

"Sure. Let me take a quick shower, and I'll meet you at the Sweet Iron in thirty minutes?"

So much for my Bella-induced escapade in the shower.

"I'll grab us a table," he says. I'm starting to miss my pain-in-the-ass best friend. He's so low in the dumps. I just hope he climbs out soon.

"Okay, see you in a bit." I jump out of bed and get in and out of the shower. Not stopping to shave, I throw on a Harvard sweatshirt and worn jeans and hit the road. I actually make it there with five minutes to spare. By the time I park my car, I see Em pulling in at the same time, and I walk over to his car.

"Hey, let's go. I'm fucking starving," I say, clapping my hand on his shoulder. When I get no response out of him, I look over at him.

"Dude, what is up with you?" I ask. I see the sour look on his face as we grab a table in the corner that looks out over the street. He watches the passing cars.

"I'm really fucked up about this Rosalie thing. I have no clue about how to fix it, if it can be fixed at all," he says.

"Yeah, I think you had her heart, but you also threw it away. She's just one of the smarter ones that didn't stick around until you totally trashed it is all. You have some work to do, man," I say, pretending to look at my menu.

Just as I say that, the waitress comes over and pours us both coffees. She nearly over-pours Emmett's cup while staring at him.

"I'll have the Early Bird with an extra order of bacon please," I say, still looking at the menu.

"I'll take a Denver omelet with English muffin and a large milk," Emmett orders. He looks up at her while handing her the menu. The waitress blushes and licks her lips at him. He smirks and rolls his eyes at her.

"Listen, Em. You will be there at Thanksgiving. You'll see her then. But, like I said last night, don't even try if you aren't in it. Is what you are feeling right now rejection and the loss of a challenge? Do you want her back so you can say you won, or do you actually want her?" I ask in all sincerity.

"I really want her. She was the best, I have to tell you. She treated me well, but didn't take any shit from me. She gave it right back to me, and that shit turns me on, you know that." I swear he's going to start crying in his coffee here soon.

I look up when I hear the bell on the door ring and see the prettiest girl in the world walk through it. I jump up and nearly run to her, and lift her into my arms.

"Baby," I say, spinning her around. I guess I shouldn't have done that, because I scared her so bad, she screams in my ear.

"Ouch, Bella," I say, putting her down. "Damn, you can scream, girl."

"Well, don't scare the living daylights out of me, Edward." She hits my chest, and then throws her arms around me. "God, I've missed you," she says. She has no hesitation in kissing me soundly in front of everyone.

"Back at ya, baby. Seeing you this morning is a bonus." I kiss her lips once more before turning and saying, "Hi, Rosalie." She waves at me before she sneaks a peak at Emmett through her lashes.

"Hi, Em," she says, quietly.

"Hi, Rosie," he returns. Yeah, he's got it bad. Real bad.

I look at both of the girls and ask if they want to join us.

"Um …" Rosalie says, looking at Emmett.

"Yeah, join us!" Emmett's eyes brighten substantially as he jumps out of his seat to pull a chair out for Rosalie.

Rose sits next to Emmett, and I pull Bella onto my lap, holding her as close to me as I possibly can.

"Edward, what are you doing? You will get us thrown out of here, and I'm starving." She giggles while I nibble on her neck.

"I'll give you something to eat, baby," I whisper. "I'll make sure you're nice and full." I love flirting with my girl. Her blush is the exact reaction I want.

"Edward, you can't talk like that here. Now stop. I want you bad enough as it is." I love it when she whispers in my ear while running her fingers along my neck.

"Okay, but fuck, Bella, you have no idea how badly I need you right now. I'm about ready to take you in the car." I kiss her soundly and then move her over to her chair to see Rose and Em staring at us.

"What?" I say. "I haven't seen my girl in two days. I'm just glad to see her; is that all right with you?" I wrap my arm around her shoulder and kiss her again, making sure everyone knows she's mine.

"Get a fucking room, dude," Emmett says.

"Emmett, that is an overused cliché, and you, my friend, are clearly envious," I say, taking a sip of coffee, looking at him over the rim. I can see I've hit a nerve.

The waitress comes over and hands the girls their menus. I take Bella's for her and request that our orders be held until the girls' orders are ready. She fills all our coffees, smiles at Emmett again, and leaves. Rosalie shakes her head, no doubt realizing this will be an ongoing event if she hooks up with him. I'll give him credit; he doesn't even look at her.

I look around the table and decide to open a discussion. "So, Thanksgiving, huh?"

"Oh, thanks for reminding me. I have the shopping list you asked for. Are we staying the whole weekend, or just overnight?" I look over at Bella as she rummages through her purse for the list.

"You can stay as long as you want, baby. You already know your way around." I smile at the memory of seeing her in my house.

I look at Emmett and Rosalie. "Um, I really need to get rid of the big white elephant in the room here. Are you two going to play nice this weekend?"

"I, uh, I won't be there for Thanksgiving," Emmett says. He takes a sip of his coffee, looks into his cup, and quietly places it in the saucer.

I look at him, but he keeps his eyes down. I look at Rosalie and she stares at him like she's about to cry. We are all stunned when she puts her hand on his arm and asks why.

"I sort of promised some friends I would hang out at their place, so …" I watch him as he moves his cup around in circles in the saucer.

"You fucking liar," I belt out. "You're coming, Emmett."

"Edward, don't," he says quietly. I look at Rosalie. We both know why he's not coming.

Rosalie places her hand on her lap and says, "But, I want you there." He looks at her, then back down into his coffee cup.

"I can't, Rosalie. You don't understand," he says.

"I know why you aren't coming," my girl speaks out. "You aren't coming because you think Rosalie doesn't want you there. Well, she does. We all do. It won't be the same without you."

"Yeah, Em. You're my bud. I won't have you spending Thanksgiving alone, so you're coming."

"Emmett, please? I was hoping we could talk over the weekend. You know, see if we can figure all this out?" she says. He looks at her, and his eyes brighten considerably.

"Really?"

"Really."

"I'd like that, Rosie. I really would."

"Me, too. So, it's settled." She sits upright in her seat, and we all smile when our food is brought out. We dig in, sampling each other's food.

After we eat, Rosalie suggests going to the outdoor jazz festival at the Park. We decide to run home to get dressed a little warmer, grab a few blankets, something warm to drink, and meet at the entrance of the Park. Rosalie suggested that Emmett ride with her. I think he likes the idea. I know I do. I miss my little girl. A lot.

We stop by Bella's place first, and she changes into more sensible shoes and a thick sweater.

"Do you think we have time for—?" I start to say, but she cuts me off.

"No, Edward. They will be waiting for us," she says. "As much as I would love to, I don't want to keep them waiting. I promise we will be together tonight for sure. I can't wait."

"You have no idea, baby." I miss being with my girl.

After we stop by my place, I change and load the trunk with blankets and a large thermos with coffee from the café.

Bella and I drive in silence most of the way to the park, but I sneek glances at her periodically. "Quit staring," she says, giggling.

"I'm not staring. I'm peeking." I glance over at her and she smiles, taking my hand in hers. When I rub my thumb over the back of her hand, she lifts my hand to her face and begins to rub her cheek over it.

After we park the car and grab our gear, I see Emmett and Rosalie at the gate entrance to the festival.

"I got the tickets already," Emmett says, holding them up for me to see. "Let's go. I'm looking forward to this."

"I am, too," Rosalie says as she takes Emmett's arm.

I watch as Rosalie and Emmett enter the gate ahead of us. "He held out his arm to her," I tell Bella. "I think they are getting along a lot better now. Emmett hasn't even thought about looking at another woman since Rosalie showed up. Astonishing."

"I hope things work out. Rosalie was crying this morning. She really likes him, but she fears they won't make it. She doesn't think he can change," she explains.

"Oh, I think Rose is in for a little surprise," I say.

I wrap my arm around her and pull her close to me, loving having her with me. "I love you," I say to her, kissing the top of her head. I feel her wrap her arm more tightly around my waist. Yeah, this is what home feels like.

Once Rosalie finds us the perfect spot under two perfect trees, we spread our blankets underneath them. I wrap the big king-sized blanket around Bella and me and we sit, leaning against the tree. She sits between my legs and leans against my chest while we listen to the first couple songs. I listen as she sings.

"Sing louder so Rosalie and Emmett can hear, baby," I say, when "_Nature Boy"_ begins to play.

_There was a boy, a very strange enchanted boy  
They say he'd wandered very far, very far  
Over land and sea.  
A little shy, and sad of eye; but very wise was he._

_And then one day...one magic day he passed my way_  
_And while we spoke of many things, fools and kings_  
_This he said to me_  
_The greatest thing you'll ever learn_  
_Is just to love and be loved in return._

I feel her body relax against me and her voice becomes louder with the music. I lay my head against the tree and close my eyes as I listen to her beautiful voice. I am hypnotized. After the melancholy ending, I hug my girl tightly and open my eyes to find everyone that is sitting around us watching us; they start to applaud.

"My God, Bella, that was the most beautiful thing I've ever heard," I whisper in her ear. "Has anyone ever told you that you sound like that Celine girl?"

"Yeah, all the time."

"Well, thank you for singing it. That song has always been one of my favorites, and you brought it to life for me."

After everything settles down, I pour a cup of coffee for Bella and me to share, and then toss the thermos and cups to Emmett. We listen as more artists play, and I tell Bella to hold the coffee cup.

"Here, take the coffee cup, Bella," I say quietly. "Don't spill it. If you spill it, I'm going to spank your sexy bottom, do you understand?" I ask. She nods her head frantically in understanding.

After I make sure she is warmly bundled, and the coffee mug is secure in her hand, I hold the blanket secure with one hand and graze my hand down over her breasts, giving them a much-needed squeeze. I then unbutton her jeans. "Don't say a word," I whisper in her ear while I slowly unzip her pants. "Don't make any faces," I say, dipping my hands under the band of her panties. "And don't make a sound." I slip my fingers into her folds and quickly dip inside her. She gasps.

"Not a word, Bella," I remind her, as I run my finger along her clit. I discreetly spread her legs, so I have better access to her. She bends one of her legs at the knee, spreading that leg out. I dip my finger inside again to gather some of her juices and use it to feel my girl come alive under my touch.

"I hear your breathing, Bella. Are you ready to cum for me?" I whisper. She nods her head quickly again, so I stop my movements until she calms down.

"Do you like this, baby? Do you like me fucking you with my fingers here in front of everyone? Knowing that if they look under the covers they will see me touching your beautiful pussy?" Her breathing hitches, and I feel her hips begin to move.

"Don't move," I remind her. I begin moving my fingers inside her, feeling how wet she is. I stroke her clit to the rhythm of the music and I feel her swell under my touch.

"Are you going to cum for me, baby?" She nods her head.

"Don't make a sound. I want you to cum in my mouth; do you hear me?" I apply just enough pressure and pick up the pace just enough to send her over the edge. She brings her mouth to mine, and I breathe her in as she cums. She doesn't make a sound. She doesn't move a muscle, except around my fingers and in her kiss. Her tongue is desperate as it searches inside my mouth. Her deep breaths are a result of the pleasure she is experiencing, and yet she refuses to move.

"Ah, my perfect, beautiful, Bella," I say into her mouth. "Did you like that, baby?"

"Oh, my God, Edward. That was undoubtedly the most exciting thing I've ever done," she whispers.

"You taste so fucking good, baby," I whisper as I taste her off my fingers. I see a brilliant blush envelope her cheeks. I chuckle, and then zip and button her pants back up. I glance over at Emmett, and when he sees Bella's flushed face, he shakes his head. I give him a smirk and shrug my shoulders. I chuckle when I realize my poor baby is still holding onto the coffee cup for dear life. I take it from her, laughing as I do. "No spanking for you."

"Can I move now?" she asks.

I laugh out loud, bringing attention to us. "Yes." And, with that, she jumps up and straddles my lap holding me tightly to her and kisses me with everything she has.

"I love you so much, Edward."

"I love you more, little girl."

* * *

_**A/N: All right young ladies, who doesn't like a little undercover-sneaky-sexy-time in front of everyone? This scene was 'borrowed' from a life experience. Ahhh, memories. Anyway, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, now it's time to dress up and do the New Year thing. New Year in Las Vegas is a fucking zoo. A ZOOOOOO I TELL YOU! Drive safe out there. Thanks for your reviews and kind comments. Till next time…**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Just a reminder, Stephenie Meyer owns ****anything Twilight-related in this story, I own the rest.**

**Thank you, to all the ladies that help pull this together. A big huge Conrad kiss to you.**

**A huge thanks to all you readers out there, each and every one of you. You are so appreciated, you have no idea.**

**Disclaimer: I am not a doctor … jus' sayin'**

**The big question of the day is: Will Bella get pissed? *raiseshand* *iknowiknow* I so hate spoilers. I don't like to give them out at all. See, I just wrote the answer and deleted it. I can't do it. I'm pretty sure she does though, but wait … no she doesn't … well, maybe … God, I don't know.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12**

"_Can I move now?" she asks._

_I laugh out loud, bringing attention to us. "Yes." And with that she jumps up and straddles my lap, holding me tight to her and kisses me with everything she has._

"_I love you so much, Edward."_

**EDWARD**

Our planned evening under the stars is thwarted when it begins to rain. It's the typical northwestern weather; you can't depend on it. We opt to spend the night at my house instead since I have the fireplace that I promptly set ablaze. The thought of telling her about the procedure passes through my mind. I know that it's going to be a fight, and I would rather not end this weekend at odds with her. It also furthers my decision to wait until after the holidays to broach the subject.

Bella and I are cuddled together on the couch in front of the fire enjoying each other in comfortable silence, listening to Jim Brickman on the stereo, when my stomach monster talks to me.

"You hungry, babe?" I ask. I lay my head back onto the pillow and run my fingers through her hair, feeling the soft and silky strands. I chuckle at sounding like a shampoo commercial.

"Mmmm, not just yet," she answers quietly, and then settles in closer against me. "I just want this for a little bit longer."

"M'kay," I reply. My eyes already feel heavy, and I know a nap is inevitable.

It is the sound of whining that wakes me out of a deep sleep. A high-pitched whine. I open one eye to find Conrad standing in front of Bella and me, telling anyone that will listen that he needs to go outside. Poor fella. I try to get up without waking Bella, but I know it's impossible because she has herself draped alongside me from head to toe, but I try anyway. It doesn't work.

"Where you going?" she asks, grabbing for me to pull me back down with her.

"Your son needs to go out, and how can I make him wait when he was a good boy for telling us to begin with."

"Yeah, he's good that way, aren't you, Conrad?" she says sweetly, reaching out to pet him.

"Come on, boy," I call him to let him out the back door. "I'm hungry."

"Me, too," Bella replies. I glance over at her and see that she is ready to fall back to sleep.

"Let's see what Victoria left us." I walk to the kitchen, open the refrigerator, and find a clear glass dish with a note on it.

_E- I made you potato leek soup. There is fresh bread in the bread box. Enjoy. - V_

_Nice!_

I empty the contents of the container into a pot and heat it up on the stove. I take the fresh homemade bread, cut a few thick slices, and warm them in the toaster oven. When the timer goes off, I drench the slices with softened butter.

After the soup is warm enough, I arrange everything on a tray, along with bottled water, and carry it out to the family room. I look down to see Bella has fallen back to sleep. I place the tray on the coffee table, and go to the back door and let Conrad back in. I find the bag of dog food Bella packed, feed and water him, and watch as he devours the contents of the bowls. Bella and I had slept rather late this evening and the poor thing was starving.

I look down at Bella's sleeping form, and sit on the floor next to her, stroking her forehead to wake her for dinner. She's warm. I touch her face and then her neck. She is very warm. I get up to get my bag in search of my thermometer. After taking her temperature in her ear, I get an immediate reading. She's running a high temperature of one hundred and two. What in the world? No wonder she's been sleeping a lot today. I just thought she was tired and run down.

"Hey, baby," I say, softly, waking her. She stirs a little, and her forehead furrows as if she's in pain. "Hey, are you feeling all right?" I ask, touching her face again to feel her temperature.

"Um, no. Not really," she answers, attempting to sit up.

"Here, have some soup; it's potato." I spoon-feed her, and can clearly see she is not well.

"Tell me what's going on, Bella."

"I get this way every now and then. My temperature flares and I need an antibiotic. It's usually amoxicillin," she says, taking a bite of bread.

"Mmm, this is really good, Edward," she says, chewing slowly and then taking another spoon of soup.

"What do you mean 'usually amoxicillin'? Does this happen a lot?" I ask, trying to figure out what is going on with her.

"I get a periodic infection flare-up in my body. No one has been able to detect what the cause is or where it comes from, but it happens," she explains. I'm glad her appetite is all right because she takes her bowl and drinks her soup from it rather than allowing me to spoon-feed her. "The first few times it happened, it went undetected and I was hospitalized. The cause has never been determined. I need to get a prescription right away, or I will be in the hospital by tomorrow. I need to call my physician to get a prescription called in," she says. She hands me her bowl, and then attempts to get up from the couch, but fails miserably and falls back down. She is already weak.

I grab my cell off the table and dial Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett, I need a favor."

"Sure. What's up?" He replies jovially.

"I need a prescription for amoxicillin. Would you run to the clinic and bring it to me?" I ask. I touch Bella's forehead again and become worried by the way she is fading fast.

"I'm on it. What's wrong?"

"It's Bella. She's running a high temperature and says this happens periodically. She says it takes an antibiotic to get it under control." I get up and walk into my office and thumb through her files. "She has an infection in her body that flares up, which causes her to have high temps, and if it isn't managed, she is hospitalized," I explain further.

"Okay, I'll get them and be right there," he says.

"Thanks, Emmett. I really appreciate it," I say before we hang up.

I quickly walk back to Bella's sleeping form and find her in the fetal position wrapped up in a blanket. Her face is flushed. I take her temperature again and it's now one hundred and three degrees. I run upstairs to my medicine cabinet and get her two aspirin, then run back to her, forcing her to take them.

"Bella, baby, one more degree and you are going to the hospital," I warn her. She just nods her head in agreement and lies back down. I'm determined to get to the bottom of this. There is no reason this girl should go all these years without an explanation as to why her body has this dormant infection. Someone has dropped the ball here, and I will make sure I find out the cause.

After a while, her temperature starts going down and I am certain it's from the aspirin. Once I get the antibiotic in her, she will start to feel much better, and so will I.

While sitting on the floor watching her fuss in her sleep, I'm startled when the doorbell rings. I rush to the door knowing it's Emmett and am totally surprised to see Rosalie with him.

"Hey, thanks for doing this, Em," I say, taking the bottle of pills from him to give one to Bella right away.

"Rosalie, she said this happens periodically. What is going on?" I ask, near frantic in desperation for information.

"She's done this since we were teenagers. About once a year, maybe once a year, year and a half, she'll get an outrageous fever that knocks her out and puts her in the hospital," she explains. "No one knows what causes it, but when it happens, it's bad."

"Were tests run? I didn't see anything in her medical records indicating that Dr. Jenkins had run any," I say, trying to recall anything that might help to figure this out.

"I don't know; probably. She is really tired of doctors, I do know that," Rosalie says. "It's not just her eyes she's tired of doctors looking at all the time, it's also this," she says, looking down at Bella's still form.

I take her temperature again and it hasn't gone up, but it didn't go down either. I'll give it another fifteen minutes, and if it hasn't gone down, I'm putting her in a bath.

Once I'm comfortable that her temperature is stabilized, I go into my office to review her medical file again, leaving Bella in Rosalie's care.

"Rose, let me know if her temperature goes up, will you?" I ask, watching her stroke Bella's brow. I shake my head wondering what could possibly be making Bella react this way. I turn to head toward my office.

"Can I help?" I startle at the sound of Emmett's deep voice, and nod, motioning him to sit across from me.

"Sure. You can take a look at these," I say, handing him a stack of files. "These are from age fifteen to eighteen. I'll take from twelve to fifteen." We sit in silence, and read page by page.

After an hour of reading, I look at Emmett. "You don't think it's the infection she had in her retina do you? I mean, she developed the infection in her right eye, but you don't think it lies dormant then flares up periodically, do you? Perhaps by an airborne allergen?"

"It's a very strong possibility. It makes more sense than anything else we've found here. You would have to do a blood panel on her right now, though," he says, his head still buried in the files.

"Yes, and she will fight me all the way, but at this juncture, I don't care. I want to have a look."

If I can narrow this down to her diseased retina, I will have a strong argument for her when it comes time to introduce the idea of allowing me to perform surgery on her.

"How is she doing?" I ask Rosalie when Emmett and I walk back into the family room.

"I think her temperature is down," she answers, looking at us with hope in her eyes.

I take her temperature again and it is indeed down to one hundred degrees. Now, if I can keep it that low, I'll be happy. I just don't want to have to take her to the ER.

"Bella? Baby? How are you feeling? Do you hurt anywhere?" I ask, drying her damp brow with my palm, making sure her hair is out of her eyes. I bend down to kiss her cheek and she whimpers.

"Hey, you," she whispers. "I'm thirsty." Thirsty is good. Rosalie runs to the kitchen to get her a fresh bottle of water that she pours into a glass and then hands to her. I smile when she chugs it all down.

"Bella, I'm going out to the clinic to get a blood sample kit. I'm going to run a blood panel on you. Will you be all right with Rosalie while I'm gone?"

"Edward …" She opens her mouth to argue but I will not have it.

"No, Bella. No arguing, okay? I'm running tests and that's final. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

Oh … well ... that was easy. I hope it will be that easy when I tell her that I can repair her eyesight.

I dream of that day. I dream of the day I take the bandages off and she looks into my eyes.

"Em, will you call the lab and let them know I am bringing in a sample tonight and I want it run, stat?"

"You got it," he says, picks up his phone, and walks to another room to make the call.

I check her temperature once more before I leave and it tests at one hundred and one. It's up a degree.

_Fuck. _

"Rosalie, would you ask Emmett to check her temp again in a few minutes and let him know it was just one hundred and one? If it gets up to one hundred and three, put her in the tub with lukewarm water and call me. I'll be back as soon as I can, all right?"

"All right, Edward," Rosalie answers.

I'm thankful I don't live far from the clinic and I make it there in record time. I park in front of the building, not giving a fuck if I get a ticket or not. I rush to the supply desk to sign out all the supplies I need, placing everything in a sterilized container, and rush back home.

When I enter through the garage door into the kitchen, I hear Bella yelling her head off. When I run into the living room, I see her fighting Emmett.

"What's going on?" I shout at them.

"She needs to get in the tub, but she won't go without you. Apparently, Emmett's not allowed to see her naked," Rosalie answers. I have to smile at that.

"I'll take her. What's her temperature, Em?"

"One hundred and three."

"Okay, baby, time for a bath. I'll take one with you; how does that sound?"

"I don't want a bath, Edward. I just want to be left alone," she cries. She is getting grumpy and rightfully so.

"All right, I will let you decide. You either get in the tub, or you go to the hospital. Hurry with your answer."

"Neither," she yells.

I slip the thermometer in my pocket, lift her in my arms, and carry her kicking and fighting me all the way up the stairs. When I get to the bathroom, Rosalie has already run the bath, so it's ready for us. I undress a fighting Bella and set her on the floor while I do the same. Once I get us into the uncomfortable bath, I continuously cover Bella with water along her upper torso. She lays her head back against my shoulder, crying silently. It breaks my heart to see tears fall from her eyes without even the slightest whimper. This is terribly uncomfortable for me, so I can imagine how it must feel to Bella.

After a while of cooling her skin with the bathwater, I reach over the side of the tub to grab the thermometer. "One hundred," I say out loud. Oh, thank God. Now we can get out of the tub.

I move to get us out of the cold water and get us both dried off. I pull back to look at her and see that she is barely awake. I carry her to my room, slip one of my favorite t-shirts on her, and tuck her under the covers. Once I have taken care of her, I slide into a comfortable pair of jeans and t-shirt, and then make sure she is comfortable. I remove her arms from under the blanket to have a look at her arms in search for a good, visible, vein in which to draw the blood. It was then that Emmett knocks on the door.

"Come in," I answer, continuing my task of running my fingers over the inside of her elbows, deciding to take it from her right arm. Emmett hands me a pair of sterilized gloves and puts on a pair for himself. He has already begun to remove the contents of the sterilized bag, spreading it all out on the bed for me. He then hands me the rubberized tie, which I use to wrap around Bella's arm.

"You okay, baby?" I ask her as I prepare her arm.

"Yeah," she says in a weak voice.

I look up at her and can see that she is clearly upset. "This won't take long, baby," I say, bending down to kiss her forehead. "I'm going to fix all this, okay?" She closes her eyes and nods.

"She doesn't have a very visible median cubital vein, but I think I can get it," I say to Emmett. I continue to push on the vein, hoping to stimulate it closer to the surface.

Once I get the collection needle inserted and the vacutainer holder in place, Emmett hands me the vacutainer tubes. As I fill them, I hand them to him, and he fills in the information strip. After I'm sure I have what I need, I remove the holder from her arm, and slip a cotton ball over the insertion point. After Emmett places a Band-Aid over the cotton, I tuck her arms back under the comforter.

"You doing okay, baby?" I ask while I take her temperature; it reads ninety nine. I take a deep, grateful sigh. I smile when she nods her response.

"It's down, Bella. You rest now." I say, kissing her soft lips.

"I'll run these to the lab for you," Emmett volunteers. I look at him and nod my thanks.

"Do you want me to stay here?" Rosalie asks, standing in the doorway with a tray of tea for Bella and me.

"Why don't you come with me? We'll drop these off at the lab since they are expecting them. You and I can go grab something to eat and by the time we are done, the results will be ready," Emmett suggests.

"All right," she says, placing the tray on the nightstand. "Will you be okay, Edward? Do you need anything else?"

"No, but thanks for being here, Rosalie. We'll be okay. I'll call if I need anything," I say. "Emmett, thanks; both of you. I appreciate your help. I couldn't have done this without you." I lower myself to my knees so I can be next to Bella. I feel her forehead again, and am pleased to feel it sweaty and clammy.

"It's what friends do, Edward," he replies. I look at him and nod. "We'll be back as soon as we can with the results."

Once they leave, I pour Bella a cup of hot tea, and sit her up so she can drink it.

"That was pretty impressive watching you in action, Dr. Cullen," she says quietly.

"Well, you bring out the best in me, baby. How are you feeling? Your temperature is down to ninety nine now. It was up to one hundred and three. I was really worried I'd have to take you in to the emergency room."

"You're a pretty nifty guy to have around," she says through a strained smile.

"I just want to make sure you stick around." I take her cup from her, lie down next to her, and wrap my body around her. Seeing her like this breaks my heart in two.

"I love you so much, Bella."

"I love you, Edward."

Once she falls asleep, I clean up the mess and head downstairs to review her health files again. The more I read, the more I am convinced it's a dormant infection related to her retina. I will know more once I get the test results back. Also, the more I read, the more disappointed I am in Dr. Jenkins. He clearly performed only cursory and surface testing on her and wrote it down as "bacterial," and left it at that. No clear, in-depth testing was performed to get to the bottom of her ongoing flare-ups. Well, I will. I need to see into her eyes once and for all.

"What are you up to?" Bella asks from behind me, scaring the daylights out of me.

"Fuck, Bella. You nearly made me jump out of my skin." I reach for her to sit next to me. "I'm just reviewing your medical records to see what is in here to answer some questions concerning your infection."

"Did you find anything?"

"Enough to tell me that Dr. Jenkins failed to perform the necessary tests." This is my do or die time. "I want to run these tests, Bella." She purses her lips and then jumps to her feet, turning away from me.

"No, Edward. I'm fucking done with tests; don't you understand?" she yells, her hands balled into fists.

"Yes, I understand that," I say in a calm voice. "I understand that you are tired of being stuck with needles and of being put under anesthesia. There are risks involved anytime you do that. You are tired of doing all the hard work only to be told 'there's nothing we can do.'

"Bella, those five words have been ingrained into your head, and I plan on changing that. I think there _is_ something that we can do. But first, we need to get rid of the infection that lies in your body. It's dangerous, baby. It could ultimately affect your organs. It could attack your kidneys, your liver and God forbid … your heart. Your heart belongs to me, baby, and I want to keep it."

I watch her as she drops herself down onto the couch.

"See, you have to go and say sweet shit like that, Edward. You don't play fair." I watch her as her tears fall silently over her cheeks.

I really can't wait until she sees the Edward Cullen sexy smile, because I'm giving it to her right now.

"I need you to let me take a look at you, but I'm telling you right now, my suspicions are that you have a dormant bacterial infection in your retina. Were you aware that you developed an infection when you were younger that wasn't treated properly? I believe that if you had the proper care, you would see today."

"I think Dr. Jenkins did what he could," she says, defending him.

"No, Bella, he didn't, and any physician that sits down to read your file will make the same determination I have. But I am not going to sit here and point fingers. It's done and there's nothing we can do about that now, but what we can do is get rid of that infection so that you don't have these complications. What would you have done if you were home alone and didn't have me in your life?" I ask.

"I would've called Rosalie."

"And if she were on vacation somewhere, or on a date, or her cell phone battery died?"

"I would call Dr. Jenkins."

"And he would have what? Given you an aspirin and told you to call him in the morning?" I argue. "You would have ended up in the hospital … again."

"But …"

"There are no more buts, Bella. You are getting this out of your body once and for all. Once the infection is controlled, and you have taken your full prescription of antibiotics, we get that diseased retina out of your body."

The look on her face was killing me. It was full of fear and the unknown.

"Baby? Do you trust me?" I ask, pulling her onto my lap. "I mean _really_ trust me? My education and what I stand for? That I would do anything I possibly could to help you and keep you alive?"

"Yes, I trust you."

"Then you must get that fear out of your head. I won't let anything harm you. If, after the necessary testing is done, there is any remote chance you could be harmed, I won't do it."

Once I get that diseased retina out of her body, and she is clean from the bad bacteria, I will approach her about my procedure. But not now. I need to gain her trust and put her fears to rest first. I'm just happy she has agreed to this at all, but _no_ was not an option.

"Okay, Edward. Just this once, all right? No more shit. You can get rid of that, but that's it. I'm done after that," she reiterates. "I'm not feeling good again," she says, falling back against me.

I move to get my thermometer to take her temperature; it's back up to one hundred and one.

Dammit. I can't wait for those antibiotics to kick in. "Let's get more aspirin in you."

And this is the way it goes all evening. When Emmett and Rosalie finally show up with her blood test results, my diagnosis is confirmed.

"Okay, Ms. Bella. You definitely have a lot of infection in your body. Let's get that under control, and then we will schedule surgery to clear all that up, all right?" I say, putting my cheek to hers.

"What all is involved?" she asks.

"Well, are you really interested to hear about that right now? Especially with you not feeling all that well? We can discuss it more after the first of the year when you feel better, and when we get closer to the date. Does that sound okay with you?" I reply, not wanting to get into that with her right now.

"Okay," she whispers. I can tell she is fading fast, and when I glance over at Emmett, I see Rosalie leaning against his side with his arm around her. I look at the both of them and raise an eyebrow, questioning what I see. Emmett just shrugs his shoulders.

** [IPS] **

After spending the first part of the week watching over Bella, making sure she takes all her antibiotics, I can tell she feels much better. It makes it easier to pack up the car on Wednesday and head over to the Island for Thanksgiving weekend. Poor Conrad. I don't think we could have stuffed any more into the car, because he can barely see out the window, but I make sure he is comfortable.

After we turn onto my street, I press the button to open the garage and see Alice's car already sitting in the driveway. She must have heard the garage door open from inside the house, because she comes barreling out the front door toward the car.

"Look out," I say to Bella. "Alice is on the move and running directly at you; brace yourself."

"Quick, lock the door." I laugh.

I jump out of the car to tell Alice to slow down, that Bella has been sick, and to be nice to her.

"I'm always nice to her, Edward," Alice admonishes and then reaches out to hug Bella. "What's the matter, Bella? You are feeling better, I hope."

"I'm much better, thanks. Where's Jasper? Is he here?"

"Yes, he's inside putting the food away that we brought," she answers. "I think we have more than enough to get us through the entire weekend."

"Edward," Jasper shouts from the front door, "I'm going to hug my good friend, so get over it."

I laugh at the memory of the drama I caused when I saw him hug her the first time we met. "Go for it." I chuckle.

"Come here, you," Jasper says to Bella. "God, I missed you. How've you been? Did I hear him say you've been sick? Did you have another bout of infection?"

"Yes, but my new personal physician was there when it flared up and jumped right on it and figured out what the problem is to boot. We will be taking care of it after the first of the year," Bella answers.

"What is it?" he asks.

"Just something wrong with one of my eyes is all; he's going to take care of it," she says again. "So what's on the agenda for the weekend? Do you have any of your stupid games planned?"

"Do you think Edward would let you play strip poker?"

"Not in a million years, baby."

"Good answer, Bella," I say. "No strip poker in this house. I cringe at the thought of seeing my sister naked," I say with a shudder. "Okay, let's change this subject right now."

I turn around at the car honking its horn as it pulls into the drive. With my hands full, I nod my head in a hello at Emmett and Rosalie as they pull in the driveway.

"Come on, ladies," Alice says, "let's start baking the desserts for the weekend, shall we?"

I smile when Bella screams, because Jasper throws her over his shoulder, carrying her into the house.

"Don't forget my cherry pie, Bella. Would you teach Alice how to make your flakey crust? Her filling is perfection, but her crust needs a little help," he yells loud enough for Alice to hear.

"Hey," Alice pouts. "I try, but I just can't make a good crust to save my life. Bella, will you teach me? Jasper says yours is the best he's ever had."

"Of course, Alice. We'll get it figured out."

After everyone is settled in their rooms, including Emmett and Rosalie sleeping in separate rooms, the girls get busy making desserts. Bella suggests hamburgers for lunch, so the guys set out to clean up the grill since it hasn't been cleaned for a while.

I walk into the kitchen to get a beer and observe Bella at the island rolling out pie crust, Rosalie making cookies, and Alice making the filling for the pies.

"It smells good in here, girls," I say, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator.

"Thanks," Rosalie says. "What else would you guys like for dessert this weekend?"

I immediately grin and look at Bella, who is concentrating on making her crust the perfect thickness.

"Bella, don't look now, but your man is eyeballing you for dessert."

"Oh, I know," Bella says. "And he knows that dessert comes after dinner."

"Good to know, baby," I say, taking her face in the palm of my hands and lowering my lips to hers. "And you are by far the sweetest dessert known to man."

Jasper and Emmett chose that moment to survey the goods the girls have made so far. All three of us steal a cookie.

"How about some of your homemade ice cream, Bella? I have an ice cream maker in the cupboard. Maybe you can make a couple different kinds. I'll run to the store to get the cream, if you like?" I suggest. My taste buds were watering recalling ice cream she made me for dinner on our first date.

"Sure, that's a good idea. Why don't you pick up several quarts of cream and pure vanilla? I'll make that rich French vanilla you like," she says, continuing to roll out pie crust.

"Okay, I'll be right back." I look down and see Conrad standing next to me, his tail wagging. "Looks like your son wants to go, too."

"You're spoiling him, Edward, but he does like to ride in the car. Take him, if it's not too much trouble for you," Bella says, bending down to hug him goodbye.

"If you don't need him, I'd be happy to take him," I say, reaching down to pet his chest. "This is a boy's trip to the store, and only boys, isn't that right, Conrad? No Sophie for you today."

"You take him. The girls will help me if I need it."

"Okay, we'll be back in a while." I bend down and kiss her before heading toward the garage. I see Jasper and Emmett do the same, and I smile that my friend has made up with his girl. It's good to see him happy again.

Once we get Conrad loaded in his travel crate, and we are away from the house, I decide to take this opportunity to talk to Jasper to feel him out about Bella.

"Jasper, how long have you known Bella?" I ask, looking over my shoulder at him in the back seat.

"Um, let's see. She was almost thirteen when she moved in with her grandmother, so around eleven years or so," he explains. "It was after her accident, and she was adjusting to losing her eyesight. Our mom explained to Rose and me about how she lost her parents and her sight. She said that we should be nice to her, so we went over to meet her and we've been friends ever since."

"She was really sick last week, and I diagnosed her flare-ups to a diseased retina that needs to be replaced," I explain.

"And she's going to let you do that?" Jasper says, sounding shocked.

"Yes. She has no choice. The possibility of her developing other health issues related to her retina is too big for this to be ignored any further. She understands that now. She has never had anyone explain it to her before."

"Jasper, what I am about to say must not leave this car, but I need your help," I say, looking at him in my rearview mirror.

"Understood."

I look over at Emmett before I speak and then back at the road. "I believe, without a doubt, that I can cure Bella's eyesight," I look at him through the mirror again. He is stunned silent and stares back at me.

"She'll never let you do it."

"That's why I need your help. When it comes time to tell her, which I plan on doing after the first of the year, I will need your help to convince her."

"She won't let you. She's been promised so many times already. Do you know they opened her skull once? That is something she won't do again."

"I won't need to do that. Jasper, just tell me you will help me rather than tell me she won't allow it," I say. "I know I can make her see again." I pause at that very thought. "Can you imagine that? Having Bella look you in the eyes?" I am in awe of the very thought. "But right now it's her stubbornness standing in the way, and I can understand that, don't get me wrong. She's been filled with false promises that should never have been made. I can promise her and mean it."

"All right, Edward. When it comes time, I will help you if you need it. But you have a fight on your hands. I assume you will only need my help as a last resort? You seem to be a very persuasive guy." I have to chuckle at that. I know I have my work cut out for me, and I plan on using this time to prepare my plan of attack. I might even resort to an intervention with all of her friends invited.

"Thanks, Jasper. Let's get what we need for some ice cream, shall we?" I say, pulling into the busy parking lot of the local grocery store.

**BELLA**

After we make four cherry and five apple pies, Rosalie, Alice and I sit down to sample Alice's flaky crust. Not too bad!

"See, Alice, I knew you could do it," I say. "This is really good. Just the way Jasper likes it, too. You've nailed the filling."

"Thanks for your help, Bella. Me and crust have been at war for too long. I wound up using that already made crust you buy in a box. It still wasn't good, but it was way better than mine."

"Well, this is perfect, Alice," Rosalie says, filling her mouth with a big bite. "We are so going to need to diet after this weekend. Except for Bella; she never gains a pound. Bitch."

"Hey, I can't help that I'm blessed with a great metabolism."

"Yeah, you kinda do have the perfect body, Bella," Alice chimes in.

"Thanks, guys. I am lucky. I like being able to eat anything I want and not having to exercise afterward. But I'll watch you if it makes you feel better," I say, giggling behind my hand.

"Edward seems to like it enough. He can't keep his hands off you. You should have seen him when you were sick the other night, Bella. He was so worried about you, and any guy that will sit in a tub of cold water with you while you are sick is all right in my book," Rose says through a mouthful of pie.

"Yeah, he's the best," I muse.

"Bella, he really loves you, you know? Has he told you the story of Irina?" Alice asks. I nod and she continues. "He was really damaged by her. He was very much in love with her and thought she returned those feelings. When he learned that it was all a show, and her only desire was to have 'the perfect life' with both him and her being in the medical field, she saw only dollar signs and the glitter that came along with it. Anyway, you are the first person he's ever let in for over ten years, Bella."

"Ten years?" I ask. "He's such a kind person too; certainly there have been others?"

"Nope. He never let anyone in. He said he had watched you for three months before he got the nerve to talk to you. I think that's kind of sweet." She giggles.

"I really love him, you guys. He takes care of me, but allows me to be myself. He respects and understands my handicap. I have found that I don't know what I would do without him in my life now. I've been so used to being alone, and now to have someone that loves me and cares about my wellbeing is new to me, but I couldn't live one day without him in it."

"And he's good in bed," Rosalie adds, scraping her plate.

"Okay, that's way too much TMI," Alice says, loudly. "I do not need to know about my brother's sex life."

"Yeah, Rose. That's only between you and me, all right?" I say. I can feel the blush hit my cheeks as we speak. I smile at the fond memories I have of Edward's and my first time.

"I guess this little circle of ours is off limits with the sex talk, isn't it?" Alice pouts. "I can't talk to Bella about her sex life because it's with my brother, and I can't talk to Rosalie because it's about _her_ brother. It's a vicious cycle. And it sounds boring."

"And I taught Bella everything she knows," Rosalie gloats.

"Yes, you have, Rose, and Edward thanks you." I giggle.

"Well, this will make for a very boring girls night out, won't it?" I ask. "Either you both accept your brothers are having great sex, and hear about it, or we talk about the weather. It's your choice."

I can feel the awkwardness in the air.

"I do not want to know what size dick my brother has," Rosalie cries.

"Deal," Alice agrees. "And vice versa. We can do this."

Once we agree that we will indeed have free and open sex talk, we hear the garage door open; we clean up our conversation and are laughing about it when the boys walk in.

"What?" Edward asks. All three of us burst out laughing. I wish I could see the look on his face. Then I stop laughing, and when I do, Edward is at my side instantly.

"What is it, Bella?" he asks, feeling my cheeks for a fever.

It is the first time I have allowed myself to wish that I could see since I was a little girl.

* * *

_**A/N: Poor sick, Bella. Dr. Edward to the rescue. Okay, onward to Thanksgiving weekend. Good eats, good times and good wine. As usual, thanks for reading everyone, and I can't say thanks enough for your love and support.**_

_**Till next time …**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Just a reminder, Stephenie Meyer owns**

**anything Twilight-related in this story, I own the rest.**

**Thanks to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the ladies at PTB, you continue to amaze me**

**Acknowledgments to the ladies who have favored and alerted In Plain Sight and Black Diamond. I hope you enjoy both.**

**XOX to all of you that review. It's like music to my soul … a smile to my face … a treat to read when you send me a review … and a pleasure to know you are reading my story.**

**I HAVE RE-POSTED THIS CHAPTER WITH A NEW A/N ONLY**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13**

"_I'm so glad," I whimper. "Because I love you, too. I love this. I love it when you hold me like this. Like I have nothing to worry about, ever." _

"_You don't have anything to worry about, baby. I will take care of you," he says, kissing my neck, up my jaw, and ending at my lips. "You ready to start the day? I hope so, because now I'm hungry. My girl worked up my appetite."_

"_All right, let me hop in the shower real quick." I squeal when I find myself lifted out of bed and carried to the shower. _

"_I have something that needs taking care of first, Bella." _

**BELLA**

After Edward tucks me in for a nap on his comfortable couch in the library, he builds a fire, kisses my forehead, and quietly shuts the door.

I run my hands through my hair out of anxiety just as my mind begins to drift between sleep and reality.

It's been such a long time since I've allowed my thoughts to go there, but lately they have whether I want them to or not. Edward has planted the seed, and now it's on my mind constantly. I don't like it. I don't like to dream about and wish for something that is far beyond my reach.

My desire to see again.

I feel myself being tugged toward my memories. I don't like to think about it because it's just too painful to look back. I close my eyes out of need for sleep and as I drift, I remember that very first day I woke from the coma. I was told I had been out for over thirty days. I still remember how badly my head hurt that day. I don't think I'll ever forget. The rhythmic throbbing pulsed even in my fingertips. It became the only thing I focused on. If I focused on the pain, it didn't hurt so badly. It was the only thing I felt or heard; the persistent throbbing. Once, I tried to open my eyes, but they were taped shut. I wanted to see where I was. I wanted my daddy.

"_DADDY! DAAAAADY!" I screamed over and over until my throat got sore. But my daddy never came. My mama never came either. Where was everyone? _

_Am I dead?_

_I heard the sound of someone running. The sound getting louder and louder until that someone touched me. "Bella? Bella, I'm Nurse Smith. You were in a car accident and are in the hospital. Can you hear me? Do you remember anything?" _

"_Where's my mama and daddy? I want my daddy," I yelled between heavy sobs._

"_The doctor will be right here. He will explain everything to you," Nurse Smith said, trying to calm me._

"_My head hurts," I cried. "Make it stop." Then I heard a man's voice as he walked up to my bed._

"_Bella, I'm Dr. Jenkins. You were in a bad accident and were badly injured, sweetheart. A car hit the front of your parent's car and you were thrown into the front seat and hit the dashboard. Do you remember that?"_

"_No. No. I don't remember. Are my parents here, too? I want to see them. Can you take these Band-Aids off my eyes now?" I tried to pull them off and felt large pads over my eyes. What are all these tubes coming out of my nose?_

"_No, Bella," Dr. Jenkins exclaimed, pulling my hands away from my eyes. "Bella? I need you to calm down and I will tell you about your parents."_

_After he said that, I took a deep breath. "Will you bring them here to me?"_

"_Bella, dear, I'm so sorry, but your parents didn't make it," he said close to my ear. "The car that ran into the front of yours hit so hard that your parents were killed instantly." _

_I hated him the moment he said those words to me. Why would he say such a thing? Why would he lie to me like that? I tried to get out of bed, but then suddenly I felt weak and I couldn't stay away any longer. I think I was drugged. I woke up to a familiar, soothing voice talking to me. I recognized that voice. It was my gran reading me my favorite story. I can't remember when I finally quit crying, but Gran held me until I did. All I knew was that I wanted my mama and daddy back. _

I still do. I feel the beginnings of the all too familiar tightening in my chest. The feeling of loss that always appears when I allow myself that rare memory of the two people I love and miss the most. I swiftly brush away a lone tear that escapes my eye. I close my eyes and my mind drifts back to that time once again.

After they removed the bandages from my eyes, they said I was blind, yet I could still see light and shapes. I just knew I would get better. I would show them how wrong they were.

At first, I thought the doctors were lying to me. I thought that my eyes would heal and eventually get better. After the endless tests and examinations of my eyes and brain, I couldn't take it anymore. Eventually, the light faded until I couldn't see the sun anymore. At the tender age of 12, I accepted a fate that was devastating to me.

Over a period of six years, the painful surgeries proved to be too much. I remember lying in bed crying before each operation. I just didn't want to do it anymore. But when they had to shave my hair off and cut a hole in my head, I was done. I vowed that I would never have another surgery. I would rather remain sightless than keep this up for the rest of my life.

It was shortly after I moved into Gran's house that Rosalie and Jasper came into my life. We were the best of friends from the minute they came over to play with me. I would pace my bedroom until they got home from school. I missed them.

When my head was shaved, Rosalie knitted me small, colorful caps to wear over my bald head. Those caps were a popular item; everyone wanted one. I believe that was the start of Rosalie's career in fashion.

After the accident, the money from my parents' insurance policies was placed into a trust fund that was handled by my grandmother. My medical expenses were paid by the person who killed my parents. He lived. Gran said that he wasn't drunk, but he was reckless. He stupidly bent over to retrieve a soda can that spilled onto the passenger floor. As he bent over, his foot inadvertently pressed the gas and his hand slightly turned the wheel, drifting his car directly in the path of my parents.

With that money, Gran paid for my education and enrolled me in a school exclusively for the visually impaired. There, I learned how to be independent and function in the real world. I basically had to learn how to do things all over again—how to eat, bathe, and find my way around inside my home as well as outside. Because of my fear of the unknown, it took me a while, but I did it. Gran rearranged her home to accommodate me and for eight years, it never changed. She learned to properly tag all my clothes so I could dress myself without anyone having to pick my clothes out for me or select matching shoes.

It was another tough time for me when she passed away last year. Rosalie and Jasper are the only family I have now since they became part of me a long time ago.

When I got my first Seeing Eye dog, Kelly, I fell in love with her immediately. She was my best friend. She went everywhere with me, and when she died unexpectedly, I was devastated. I even questioned whether living beings were safe around me; I felt like I had a curse or something. For most of my teen years, I held onto the juvenile thoughts that anyone close to would die. A guilt that still haunts me to this day—why did my parents die and why am I still alive?

On top of everything else, all through high school I suffered those dreadful fevers. Each time I had a flare-up, I was forced into the hospital and with each flare-up, they ran the same tests over and over. I loathed it. I loathed the needles, the X-rays, the MRI's and the CT Scans. I most especially hated the foul-smelling breath of the each doctor that had to look into my dead eyes. Every time they ran the same boring tests, they asked the same stupid questions … "How long have you been blind?" … 'How did it happen?', 'Are your parents living?' I just wanted to yell, "_READ MY FUCKING FILE, MORON!_"

I guess it was easier to ask questions first than it was to read my file. All I know is that it was an infection causing the high fevers, but no one could find the cause.

I believe the most difficult time of my teen years, outside of being told my parents had died, was when Rosie and Jasper left for college. I felt very alone then. It wasn't like me to brood or sulk, but my grandmother sensed my sadness and researched colleges for the visually impaired … and that's when I earned my degree in communications. I knew it would be difficult landing a job, but I did learn how to use computer equipment for the visually impaired and I had fun going to school. I met a lot of nice people like me and that's, also, when I had the misfortune of meeting Mike.

Mike worked in the maintenance department at the University I attended. He was there at every corner. At the time, I thought it was flattering. I had never had a boy flirt with me and I was naïve. But now, as an adult, I realize it was just creepy. I would use the railing along the walls to guide me around the corridors leading to my classes and Mike would materialize at the strangest times, blocking my passage. Even then my senses were very keen, yet I wouldn't hear or smell him as he approached. It's like he was always there.

After tiring of his persistence, I finally gave in and went out with him. We would listen to music, take walks, or he would read to me. Sometimes, I would read to him. He said he liked it when I read to him because he thought my lips were sexy. He said I had a pretty mouth. I enjoyed the attention he gave me. He made me feel pretty. But he was always trying to push our relationship to the next level. When Mike thought we had reached the 'I think we should make love' level, I refused. I began to feel uncomfortable around him. At one point, I was concerned about being alone in a room with him. He always wanted sex, but I wasn't ready. The one time he tried to force himself on me was the last straw—Kelly attacked him and dragged him off me—I never saw him again.

It was during one of Jasper's spring breaks that he told me about a position he'd heard about at Random House. They were looking for someone to convert books to audiotape and he thought it might be the perfect job for me. I was so excited at the possibility of a real job, I couldn't wait to apply. After he gave me the information, with Rosalie's help, I prepared my first resume and mailed it in. Every day for three weeks I checked my mailbox for a reply letter and then checked my phone for any missed calls; nothing. One afternoon I was preparing to forward my resume to a local radio station, I got a call from Mr. Black at Random. After a twenty-minute phone conversation, he said that he would like to meet me for a face-to-face interview. I was so excited and very happy he couldn't see me doing the happy dance around my living room. I told him I would be happy to meet him and then continued to dance around the room. In the attempt of selecting the perfect outfit, everything inside my closet wound up in a soft pile on the floor. I finally decided on a pair of dress slacks and matching silk blouse.

After an hour-long meeting with Mr. Black, I was offered the position. He said, provided that I purchase my own equipment, I could work from home and send my audio transmissions to Random House through a special email program. I could not have asked for a more perfect opportunity. I baked a cherry pie for Jasper that day!

Rosalie told me about an apartment that was for sale in the yuppie district of Seattle. We secretly went to check it out and I fell in love with it. After we looked at the apartment, she took Conrad and me for a walk in the neighborhood, pointing out the local landmarks. There was a farmer's market that was bustling with busy shoppers, a pet store, and various other shops, all within a short walking distance from the apartment. But when we entered the Van Gogh Café, I knew I had to buy the apartment. When Rosalie and I walked into the café and sat down at the table near the window to enjoy a cup of Cappuccino, I felt a calm come over me. I sensed a warm presence in the room. I knew then that someone was watching me.

The trust transferred into my name when I turned twenty one, so at the age of 24, I bought my first home.

After I moved into my apartment, Jasper installed the equipment in my new office while Rosalie and I shopped for all new furniture. That was the most fun part for me; listening as Rosalie, a buyer at a major fashion chain, do what she did best. She bargained and bartered. She was successful at getting me the best for less, along with free delivery of course.

"I thought this would be a nice quiet place to talk. Do you want to start first?" I hear Rosalie say, startling me out of my dreamy thoughts.

_Oh, God_.

I lay still and quiet, wondering if I should say anything. They've needed this time for so long, I hate to interrupt it.

"Well, it's been so good between us these past few days, Rosalie, I don't know if I want to start something that could end up badly."

"Yeah, they have been good, haven't they? But I would like to know why, Emmett? Why you did what you did," Rosalie asks, cutting to the chase. "I had visions of you being a better person than that. You let me down and disappointed me."

"Fuck, I don't know, Rosie. I guess it's just the way I am … um … was. I don't want to be that way with you anymore. I haven't met anyone until now that I wanted to change for," he says, letting out a deep sigh.

"Were you fucking other women while you were with me?"

I really should let them know I'm here, but I _really_ want to hear this.

"I won't lie to you, Rosie, but … yes. I know it won't help, but it was only once," he finally says after a long pause. "It was just after we met, and I wasn't even sure if you and I were anything more than just fuck-buddies, you know? I didn't realize, until recently, that my feelings for you had changed."

"Have you been tested? I swear to God, Emmett, if you give me a disease, I will cut your dick off at the quick and no one will be able to tell you even had one." I nearly lose it when she says that as I try to conjure up a mental picture of it.

"No, I'm clean. I swear. I cover up every time, Rosie. Edward and I get tested all the time at the clinic." At the mention of Edward's name, my ears perk up.

"Is Edward like this, too? Is he sleeping around on Bella?" Rosalie asks. I can hear the shocked concern in her voice. My body freezes and I can't move to save my life.

"Edward was very … _active_ … before he met Bella, but he's totally in love with her. He would never cheat on her." I breathe a sigh of relief, hoping they can't hear me.

"Rosalie, I swear to you, I will never hurt you again. You own me, body and soul. I don't want anyone other than you. I promise you with everything that I am," he confesses.

"I don't know, Emmett. I thought that I could trust you and then you proved me wrong."

_You tell him, Rosalie. _

"Rosie, I swear to you, I am in this completely with you. I don't want anyone else. You are _it_ for me. I know that if I were to fuck this up, I would have lost everything, and that is something I don't ever want to happen. Ask Edward, he didn't even want to hang around with me anymore because I wasn't the same without you."

_Wait. What? Are they kissing? Oh, God._

"Rosalie, I don't know what else to say or do to prove it to you, babe. I need that second chance to show you … to prove it to you. I promise, you won't be disappointed," Emmett says sadly. I can hear the pleading in his voice. I actually feel sorry for him.

I don't hear anything other than what sounds like Rosalie pacing. Then she stops, suddenly.

"You hurt me."

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry for that. I'm sure I will fuck up somewhere down the road again and piss you off even more, but I promise you, I will never break your heart again."

"I don't know, Emmett. I just don't know," she says, sounding confused.

"I won't hurt you again, babe. I promise. You have my word on it. Please say you forgive me. I need to hear you say it."

She starts pacing again. I know this is a big deal for her. She's afraid to forgive him for fear he _will_ do it again. "_Throw him a bone, Rosalie_," I silently shout out to her.

"I'll forgive you, Emmett," she says softly.

"Oh, God, Rosalie, thank you so much, baby. I'm so sorry. You'll never know how sorry I am. I'm sorry I hurt you. I'm sorry I put you through this."

Oh, shit, they're kissing again. How do I get out of here? I could just pop up and say _boo_ and then walk out.

"Oh, fuck, Rosie, I need you so bad." I hear Rosalie moan and then I hear Emmett groan.

And that does it … I cough.

"What the …" Rosalie says. "Isabella Marie Swan!" she says in her pretend stern voice. I bet she has her hands on her hips, too.

"Um, you will never guess." I fake a giggle. "I was laying here, taking a nap, and you guys walked in and started talking and I didn't want to interrupt and he said he was sorry and you were about to forgive him and then you started kissing and I thought you wouldn't want me to hear that, not that you wanted me to hear what I already heard, and can I just leave now, Rosalie?" I ask, taking a deep breath. I am totally mortified at being caught and just as I am about to get up, Edward enters the room.

"Hey, baby, you're awake. I checked on you earlier and you were sound asleep," he says. "What's going on?"

"Looks like your little girlfriend has been eavesdropping on Rosie and me," Emmett says, chuckling.

"Hey, now," I say in my defense. "I was in this room first, Mister. I was here, minding my own business, when you came in to grovel. Edward, would you take me to the kitchen, please?" I ask, holding out my hand. When I feel him take it, he wraps his arm around my waist and we leave, shutting the door behind us.

"What the hell was that all about, Bella?" he asks, quietly.

"Oh, God, it's so embarrassing." I can feel my cheeks get warm. "They chose the library to discuss their problem. I was on the couch, as you know, and when they started to get frisky, I had to let them know I was there. So, in essence … I got caught," I say, smiling up at him.

"So, they worked it out all right then?" Edward asks, squeezing around my waist.

"Yes, I think so. At least it sounds like it. Emmett did a pretty convincing job at begging. You would have been proud of him."

"And Rosalie forgave him?"

"Yes. He made her say it. I'm happy for them. He better not fuck this up or … or … oh, I don't know what I'll do, but I'll think of something." I laugh at myself, and Edward pulls me in for nice hug.

"Come on, let's get a pill inside you and then ask the crew what they want for dinner, okay?"

"Okay," I say, thinking how sweet it is that he never forgets to give me my medicine. "Why don't we just have shish kabobs? We can make some with shrimp and some with beef," I suggest.

"That sounds really good, baby. Good call."

Once we get everything out of the refrigerator, we cut, slice, and dice everything we want on the kabobs and then yell for everyone to come in to build their own.

"Come here, Bella," Jasper says, taking me by my waist and bending me backward. "Let's dance." He spins me around just as Maroon 5's "Wake Up Call" comes on the radio. I've always enjoyed dancing with Jasper. He really has some sexy moves. He steps behind me and holds onto my hips as we roll our bodies in unison to the beat of the music. I sing along with Adam Levine word for word. When Jasper spins me around, taking my hand in his, he wraps his hand around my waist. I follow his footsteps as we quick-step to the music. I haven't danced in so long, I almost forgot how. After the song is over, Jasper dips me, kisses my neck, and then deposits me back in Edward's arms.

Edward wraps his arms around me, pulling me close and whispers in my ear, "Fuck, Bella. You have no idea how fucking sexy you look dancing." He starts to rock us back and forth and I feel him hard against me.

"Keep it up, Edward, and _everyone_ will know how sexy you think I am," I say as I press my hips into his so that he gets my meaning.

"Where's Emmett and Rosalie?" Alice suddenly asks. "I'll go look for them."

"NO!" Edward and I yell at the same time. "Um, they'll be along shortly," I say, trying to recover from our panic. Nothing like having Alice walk into the library to find them sprawled out on the pool table.

"Edward, will you get the grill started?" I ask, taking the bamboo skewers out of the pan of water where I had them soaking.

"I'll make a salad," Alice volunteers.

"Okay, I'll get the plates and flatware ready," I say, opening the drawer and counting out the flatware.

I prepare a loading station, of sorts, where everyone can get their plate and silverware. Edward has arranged a section on the counter where we will build our kabobs.

"Okay, the grill is started, and I let Conrad out for bit. He sure likes to run, doesn't he?" Edward asks. He walks up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist, and then grazes his warm tongue along the shell of my ear. God, I love that.

"Sorry we're late, guys. Do you need any help, Bella?" Rosalie asks as she and Emmett enter the kitchen.

"No, we managed without you," Jasper says. "What the fuck, Rosalie? What's that blue stuff all over your ass?" he asks, laughing at her.

"What is it, Edward?" I whisper to him.

"I don't know, but she's going around in circles trying to see what's on her butt, though. It's freaking hilarious. She looks like a hamster caught in a wheel, only standing up." He answers back to me. I can't help but laugh at what that must look like.

"What is it, Rosalie?" I ask.

"It's … it's cue chalk," Alice says, laughing so hard she snorts, which makes us all laugh.

"Did you sink the eight ball, Emmett?" Jasper snickers. "Or was it your two balls?"

"Did you call her pocket first?" Edward joins in the laughter.

"Did you shoot in her center pocket?" Jasper chuckles, clearly on a roll.

"Did you chalk her ass rather than your stick? I had to laugh at that one.

"Did you aim your stick to shoot your ball?" I added, laughing, barely able to get it out.

"Good one, baby," Edward whispers, squeezing my shoulder.

"Did you rack his balls, Rosalie?" Alice giggles, clapping her hands. I think I heard her jumping up and down.

"All right, you can all shut the fuck up now," Rosalie says, giggling. "I'm going to change and I'll be down to help."

"Yeah, you can quit picking on my girl, now." Emmett says. When that was said, everyone in the room got silent. "Yes, we kissed and made up," he confirmed.

"Congratulations, Em. I'm glad to hear it," Edward says.

"I guess I don't have to tell you what I'll do if you fuck this up, Emmett," Jasper says, loudly. "And you won't be _shooting_ _pool_ for a while, that's for damn sure." We all burst out laughing.

"No, those days are over for me. Rosie's got it goin' on and she's it for me," Emmett says confidently.

"Okay, then, let's make some kabobs," I say, and everyone scurries to build their own. I have to admit, I had a lot of fun. I make a Hawaiian-themed kabob by using shrimp, tomato, onion, and pineapple. Edward says that he put one of everything on his. Alice wants to make veggie kabobs and Emmett uses shrimp and fruit, using the pineapple and apples on his. By time we're all done we have a mixed variety of flavors and textures, that's for sure.

After dinner, Rosie, Alice, and I volunteer to take the first shift doing the dishes, saying the guys get tomorrow's dish duty. They all agree and head for the living room and turn on one of the sports channels. We can't quit giggling and Edward comes in to ask what's so funny. Of course, we can't help but laugh even harder. Once we finish and join the boys, we still can't quit giggling, so Emmett gets pissed and puts his foot down, demanding an explanation to our incessant giggling.

"You boys agreed to do the dishes tomorrow. Tomorrow is Thanksgiving. Enough said," Alice deadpans.

All we hear is moaning and a lot of 'that's not fair'. "Too bad, so sad," I say, getting up from my seat. "Edward, I want to take a hot bath, care to join me?"

"Absolutely," he answers. And, as usual, he has a mode of transportation for me. This time it's over his shoulder.

"Night, guys. Breakfast is at eight," I say, waving to everyone as I hang down over Edward's shoulder. I wrap my arms around his waist to avoid being bumped around as he climbs the stairs.

"Night, Bella ... Edward," Rosalie calls from the living room.

Once we are in the sanctuary of our room, Edward throws me on the bed and then crawls over me, kissing me.

"You want a bath, huh?"

"Yes, please. Will you start it for me while I get undressed?"

"Sure thing," he says before leaving the room. I can hear him in the bathroom and then the water starts running in the tub.

I start by removing my pink angora sweater and then my pink bra. I have on gray corduroy jeans, which get stuck around my calves.

"Edward, I know you are watching and you're either laughing at my expense or … you're laughing at my expense, so would you please quit laughing and help me?" I demand, sitting on the edge of the bed with my pants pulled down around my legs.

"I wasn't laughing, babe," he says with a chuckle.

"Fucking liar," I mumble under my breath.

"What did you just say?" he says, getting closer to me.

"Nothing." I can feel the blush rise in my cheeks.

"What did you just say, Bella?"

"Nothing," I say, hanging my head, talking to my lap.

"Did you call me a '_fucking liar'_?"

"No." I lie, failing miserably at sounding honest.

"Who's the liar now?" he asks, removing my pants.

As soon as Edward gets them off, he stands me in front of him roaming his hands over my breasts, down to my waist and then finally across my bottom. He tugs at my panties, pulling them down my legs. I am startled when, in a flash, he lays me across his lap. I giggle when my head hangs over his lap and touches the floor near his feet. I feel his warm hand as he ghosts it over my bare bottom.

"I said, who's the liar now, Bella?" he demands before his hand lands firmly across the exposed flesh of my ass.

"What the … Edward?" I shout, my back arching in an attempt to get up. And then I feel another smack land across my ass.

"Edward, baby, stop it. That hurts," I fake a whine.

"Does it? I like the beautiful shade of pink you have on your beautiful bottom. It matches the sweater you were wearing today." Then smack, again. "You called me a _fucking liar_ and then turned around and lied yourself." And he spanks me again, only harder.

"Fuck, Edward."

"Did that hurt, baby?" He coos as he gently rubs my cheeks.

"No … yes … maybe not." I giggle. He stands me up then turns me around and kisses the warm spots on my butt.

"That was fun. Let's go take a bath," Edward says, picking me up in his arms again. It is just now that I notice he's naked just like me. I love the feel of his skin against mine.

"Edward, why must you carry me around like this all the time?" I whine, wrapping my arms around his neck and tucking my face into his neck, sucking on his skin.

"Because I can."

Edward steps into the tub first, helping me in after him. Once he sits, he helps me down in front of him. I sit facing him, scooting as close to him as I possibly can. I wrap my legs around his waist, running my wet hands through his thick hair. I feel his erection moving around with the force of the water. The movement tickles when his cock brushes against me.

"Can you lie back, baby?" I ask, pushing back on his shoulders. When he lies back against the tub, I lay down across his chest. He soaps his hands before he gently massages up and down my back. I moan when his hands lower down over my bottom, grazing across my kitty. If he was looking for a reaction from me, he got one.

"Do you like that, baby?" he asks. When he touches me again, my hips involuntarily move to feel more.

"Mmhm," I moan. I can feel his hardness just below me, and I move my hips seeking it. He grasps my hips and moves them for me, brushing my clit along his length.

"I need to be inside you, Bella," he says in a strained voice, pushing me hard against him. When he slowly begins to slide me up and down against his rigid cock, I nearly come from the wonderful sensation of it. I use his shoulders as anchors and lift my body up as he slides inside me in one smooth motion.

"Ah, fuck, Bella," he growls against my neck. I circle my hips around him and he clamps his hands on my hips to steady me. "Fuck, I'm going to come already, baby. You feel so fucking good," he says, taking my face in his hands and covering my lips with his.

He doesn't waste any time and as quickly as he planted himself inside me, his tongue is on a mission in search of mine. He tastes so sweet and hot. While his mouth is plundering mine, I can't resist and begin to move above him.

I move my hips in a slow forward and backward motion, riding his entire length as I move. When his hips move, matching my own, I know I am not going to last either. Our motions begin to quicken, and he holds me close and tight to him.

"Edward, I'm … oh fuck … you feel so good." I cry into his chest. He thrusts up harder then withdraws very slowly. When he thrusts into me again, I can feel the goose bumps form over my skin at how much I love it when he does that.

"Come for me now, baby," he begs, holding my chest tight to him as he thrusts even harder, deeper, and faster. My hips continue moving in a circular motion, and I feel him explode inside me, taking me with him into the abyss.

Hearing Edward's guttural sounds of pleasure is so sexy to me. I love feeling him cling to me as if I could save him, when it's actually him saving me. Knowing that I do this to him, and knowing I am giving him this exquisite pleasure, pleases me very much.

"Ah, shit, Bella, that was unreal, baby," he says, breathless, holding me gently now. "God, what you do to me."

"I can't move, Edward." I giggle. "I'm a noodle. I'm a wet noodle."

"Come on; let's take a hot shower, okay?" he says.

"Okay, but you'll have to carry me. I don't think I can stand after that one. I feel like I could sleep for a week," I say, unable to move. "I'm drained, baby."

Edward sets me back off his lap and gets out of the tub before helping me out. When I'm able to stand erect, he cradles me in his arms and carries me to the shower, setting me on the seat inside. Once he turns on the shower heads, he stands me under the gentle warmth and bathes me from head to toe. Once he washes himself, with no help from me mind you, he dries us, and then carries me to bed. After I hear the click of the lamp, he snuggles close behind me. He's my Edward blanket.

"I love you, Bella," he says sleepily.

"Mmm too," I barely say before I am out.

As usual, my internal alarm clock wakes me just like every other morning. I reach for my cell to check the time—six thirty exactly. Today, I'm glad to wake early because I promised breakfast at eight o'clock sharp.

"Good morning, beautiful," Edward says in his sleepy voice.

"Good morning, handsome," I return, rolling over into his arms.

"Did you sleep good?"

"I slept hard. You are good for my sleepy time, Edward," I say, feeling like I could go back to sleep. I feel Edward slip his morning glory between my legs, rubbing against me. He loves his morning sex and I can't suppress a whimper because, frankly, it just feels good. When I begin to move my hips in concert with his, I feel his smile against my neck. I roll onto my back and lift my left leg granting him access.

"Oh, baby, you know how to wake me up," he says, as he slides his fingers inside. "Mmm, so wet."

He takes hold of my leg and positions himself at my entrance and slowly pushes his way in.

"Damn, you feel good," he says, thrusting harder and faster.

"Edward … I feel it … I'm … oh fuck …" I cry out, but instead of fucking me, he slows down.

"Edward, you meanie, I was so close," I say, panting.

"I know, but I'm not, and I want to come with you." I reach down to feel him at my entrance, knowing that this might help move things along a bit. I am right. He begins to take long, languid, strokes while I feel him move in and out of me. When he covers my fingers with his, moving them over clit, my hips move faster involuntarily.

"You ready, baby? Fuck, I hope so because, I … Christ, baby," he growls, pumping into me hard and fast.

"Oh, my God, Edward. Pleeeease …" I cry out, and when he makes small little circles over my clit, I feel the fire spread throughout my body. When my body shudders and falls into a mass in his arms, he holds me tight to him, wrapping me up in love and warmth.

"Oh, Bella, baby. You are _so_ the girl for me, do you know that?" he says. "I love you so much."

"I'm so glad," I whimper. "Because I love you, too. I love this. I love when you hold me like this. Like I have nothing to worry about, ever."

"You don't have anything to worry about, baby. I will take care of you," he says, kissing my neck, up my jaw, and ending at my lips. "You ready to start the day? I hope so, because now I'm hungry. My girl worked up my appetite."

"All right, let me hop in the shower real quick." I squeal when I find myself lifted out of bed and carried to the shower.

"I have something that needs taking care of first, Bella."

* * *

_**A/N For the inquisitive minds out there (and I know who you are) antibiotics does not compromise the Depo Provera shot. I've researched and although the forums say that it does, the pharmaceutical company that produces Depo Provera say "Not." Okay … you guys have made me resort to begging. Don't make me do it … but golly gee whizz, I sure would appreciate it if I got to read more of your comments. So fill in the little blank down there and press 'Go'. See you next Saturday - same time, same place, same channel.**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Just a reminder, Stephenie Meyer owns ****anything Twilight-related in this story, I own the rest.**

**Thanks to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the ladies at PTB, thank you.**

**I want to say you readers amaze me. You caught on to the antibiotic/birth control issue right away. Way to pay attention. **

**In the upcoming chapters, Bella undergoes two surgeries to repair her eyesight. Although I have conducted extensive research, I have taken some minor creative license, such as the first surgery coming up in Chapter 16; the retina replacement surgery that Dr. Cullen will be performing after the first of next year does in fact exist and is in it's experimental stages, as is Dr. Cullen's, only his needs to be proven to the powers that be. Whether it works or not has yet to be seen.**

**Thanks to all of you that have read, reviewed, favored and alerted. Your response has been incredible. Thank you for your heart warming comments.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 14**

"_You don't have anything to worry about, baby. I will take care of you," he says, kissing my neck, up my jaw, and ending at my lips. "You ready to start the day? I hope so, because now I'm hungry. My girl worked up my appetite."_

"_All right, let me hop in the shower real quick." I squeal when I find myself lifted out of bed and carried to the shower. _

"_I have something that needs taking care of first, Bella."_

**EDWARD**

After Bella and I have showered, we dress and head to the kitchen to start the endless pots of coffee. To make things go faster, I stand at the refrigerator and she tells me everything she needs to make breakfast; I pull it out and place it all on the counter.

"Jesus, Bella, what the hell are you making?" I say, after I look up and see the huge pile of ingredients.

"Frittatas. Three different kinds," she answers, her mind preoccupied.

"All right, what else do you need and I'll pull it from the cupboards for you." I stand ready and waiting to hear what she needs.

After she has everything, I watch as she starts preparing the ingredients. This is the first time, I think, that I've actually observed how she functions in the kitchen as a blind person. She is quite skilled in that she remembers where she places each item, such as an onion compared to a green pepper. She feels all the ingredients, determining what they are and then places them in a particular order. Using both hands, she scans over them a second time and then begins to prepare the dish. It is very impressive … and very methodical. I also notice that she even has a particular way in which she taps the egg on the side of a bowl. She said it's to avoid a crumbled shell from falling into the egg whites. She holds the egg in her fingers a particular way and gently taps the edge of the bowl, and then a second rap cracks the shell in a clean break. She did this with about two dozen eggs. Very methodical.

I think what impresses me the most is the way she uses a knife to chop or dice food. She keeps the blade so close to her finger, yet she does it with such skill, it would put the most professional chef to shame.

"Hungry, Dr. Cullen?" she asks, smiling as she continues her work.

"For you, baby. Only for you," I flirt, walking around the counter to kiss her on the corner of her mouth.

"Ditto." She smiles up at me while whisking the eggs into a near frothy foam.

I watch her for a little longer then let her know that I'm going to go make a few calls to check on a couple of patients. "I'll be back to help, all right?"

"Okay," she acknowledges, focusing on her task at hand.

Once I make my calls, my mind drifts back to the planning of Bella's eye surgery. I begin planning and making my notes. I will take her to the clinic on Monday for follow-up blood work to make sure her body is clear of the infection. Once I am assured of that, I can schedule the surgery for the following Thursday. After reviewing Bella's medical records and after examining her myself, I've determined a Vitrectomy is the best way to go. The recovery time is a bit longer, but if she follows her doctor's instructions, she should be healed enough in time for the Ball.

I have a friend who has offered the use of his cabin on Whidbey Island and I've decided to take him up on it. I send him an email asking if it will be available over New Years, because it's there that I will tell Bella of my plan to restore her eyesight by using my procedure. I know it will take me all weekend to convince her to agree to the procedure, and I will have my presentation ready for her to listen to so she'll have an educational understanding of what it entails.

"Edward? Breakfast is ready," Alice calls from the doorway.

"Be right there," I reply absentmindedly.

"What are you working on?" she asks curiously, coming up behind me, resting her chin on my shoulder. "Oh, are you going on vacation?"

"Not really. I want to take Bella away for the weekend over New Year's," I answer, clicking out of the program.

"Come on, they're waiting for us," she says, quickly kissing my cheek.

We both make our way through the office door when my cell phone rings. I quickly answer it, walking toward the dining room.

"Dr. Cullen," I answer.

"_Eddie_, _baby_. How are you, handsome?" I hear the familiar, screeching voice on the other end. I stop in my tracks. Did she just call me Eddie Baby?

_Fuck!_

"What are you doing calling me? There is no possible reason for you to be calling me, Irina. This is my professional telephone number and it would be easier for you to never call it again than it would be for me to change it." I squeeze my eyes closed in disgust.

"Now, Eddie, stop that talk. I just wanted to wish you a Happy Thanksgiving. Is there anything wrong with that?" She feigns hurt and concern.

"Yes, there's something wrong with that … on all levels, Irina. Do. Not. Call. Again." I look down at my phone and hang up on her.

"Edward, let me help." Jasper gets up from the table and takes my phone from me. "I'm going to block her number so when she calls, she can't get through." I watch him click a few buttons and programs in the number Irina called from, blocking it so the call won't come through.

"Thanks, man," I say when Jasper hands me my phone. I slip it into my pocket and make my way to the table. "Bella, wow, these look great." I bend down to kiss her warm lips.

"Okay, let's dig in," Bella tells everyone, holding her plate out to me. She is smiling, but I can tell she is hiding something.

"Which one do you want, baby?"

"The broccoli and cheese, please," she answers, cheerfully. I surely hope she doesn't allow Irina's call to interfere with our holiday. That woman does not deserve a single one of my girl's thoughts.

I cut her a piece of the frittata and place a slice of her homemade toasted bread on the plate and hand it back to her. "There you go, Bella. This smells incredible, babe," I praise her

"Yeah, Bells, what kinds did you make?" Emmett asks, checking out the spread in front of him.

"There's the broccoli and cheese over there, right here is chorizo and cheese, and spinach, potato and goat cheese is this one," she answers.

"Thif if rewy gud, Bellwa!" Jasper says with his mouth full.

"Jasper, you'd love anything that remotely resembles a pie," Bella replies.

"Got that right, girl," he says, putting the last bite into his mouth as he drops his fork down on his empty plate.

All of us sit back and rub our full bellies, thanking Bella for her hard work, and look at the empty pans that once held the tasty treats. I can't believe we ate all three of those things. They were huge too.

"Okay, guys, let's clean up this mess since Bella did the cooking, shall we?" Rosalie says, getting up from the table and grabbing a handful of dishes before turning toward the kitchen.

"Great breakfast, baby," I say, bending down to kiss my girl.

"Thanks, dear," she replies with a huge smile. "I think I'm going to take Conrad down to the beach for a little bit. I won't be long," she says, getting up from her seat.

"If you'll wait a second, I'll go with you," I say, hurrying to take the last of the dishes into the kitchen.

"No, that's all right, Edward. I can find my way." I watch as she leaves the dining room to go up the stairs to our bedroom; Conrad following close behind.

"She just needs a few minutes alone, Edward," Jasper says behind me. "She's used to living alone, and with all these people around, she needs to re-group, so to speak," he explains. "She'll be okay, Edward."

"But she's not used to the area. Does she know where she's even going?" I ask, as I watch her put her coat and boots on.

"Conrad will take care of her. Go tell her not to go far," Jasper says, nudging me with his shoulder, urging me to go to Bella.

I walk over to her as she's buttoning her winter coat. I take her warm scarf and wrap it around her neck for her.

"Baby, I'm worried about you going out there alone. Are you sure you don't want me to go with you? I promise I won't talk, I'll just follow behind you a little bit," I say, placing her matching hat on her head.

"Conrad will be with me. He won't let me go far. He'll keep me from the water and I can hear how close I am by the sound of the waves. I promise I won't stray far from house, all right?"

"Baby … please?" I ask, nearly pleading with her. I do not feel good about this. It screams danger.

"All right, Edward. I'll stay inside," she says, sighing in defeat. She removes her hat and begins to unravel her scarf from around her neck.

I take the hat from her and put it back on her head, smoothing her hair beneath it. "I'm sorry, baby. You go. I just worry. Please stay close to the house, all right? Promise?" I ask.

"I promise. Conrad is very aware of me and he'll watch me closely. You've never seen him work before—you've only seen him as a pet," she says, smiling. I somehow think I've just been scolded.

"I will worry until you are back inside this house; I want you to know that."

"I know. I won't be gone long. I just need some fresh air and some quiet time," she says, leaning in to kiss me. I throw my arms around her and kiss her with fierce intensity.

"Do you have your cell phone with you?" I ask, watching her as she pats her pockets.

"No, but I'll go get it," she answers, heading toward the stairs.

"You wait here, I'll get it for you," I say, running up the stairs, taking two at a time. I grab it off the bedside table. When I get back downstairs, I place the phone in her hand and she hears it chirp that she has a message. She doesn't even think twice about it and places her phone in her coat pocket.

"Don't be gone long, Bella. If you aren't back soon, I will come looking for you, all right?"

"All right, Edward," she replies. I walk her and Conrad to the back door and watch as she takes the handle of the harness that is secured around Conrad. He walks her to the first step leading down from the deck onto the lawn. It's amazing how he told her how many steps there are and when she can begin to walk forward. He then guides her across the lawn to the beach. When she turns to the left, she disappears from my sight. My worry is now ten-fold.

I pace from room to room, periodically stopping at the back door, hoping to get a glimpse of her. I look at my watch only to see she's been gone a whole whopping fifteen minutes. God, only fifteen minutes and I'm a mess.

"She'll be all right, Edward." I turn around and see Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice.

"I can't help it," I say, turning back to look out the door. "She's never been on this beach before." I feel a strong hand come down on my shoulder and I know immediately it is Emmett's.

"Do you want me to go check out the beach for you?" he asks.

"No, but thanks. She'd be mad at me. She was getting pissed as it was because I wanted to go with her," I reply, turning away from the door. I pull my phone out to check for messages and find none.

I decide to go into my office to plan our New Year's weekend in an effort to occupy my mind. As I make notes concerning her retina replacement, I'm satisfied I have covered all the bases.

For the umpteenth time, I glance at my watch. She's been gone for over an hour and a half. I get up to check out the back door again and don't see her. I decide it's time to call her, but all I get is her voicemail.

"Bella, it's Edward. It's time to come home now, dear," I say before hanging up. I walk out to the beach and, after looking both ways, I don't see her or Conrad. My anxiety levels are peaking right now and I decide to go look for her.

"Edward!" Emmett yells. I turn around and see him coming toward me holding my coat.

"Here," he says, handing my coat and cell phone to me. "I knew you would want to go on a search and rescue mission." I look at him, expressing my thanks. I hear the rest of them coming out of the house, dressed and ready to go with me.

"I'm coming with you, brother," Alice says. "We're _all_ coming with you."

"Thanks, guys. She turned down this way so it's the best place to start, I guess," I say, my eyes scanning the horizon, looking for Conrad. He's easier to spot among all the people already walking on the beach.

After walking for thirty minutes, I hear Conrad bark. I look up to my left and see Bella sitting on a porch of one of the beach houses, drinking coffee and chatting with some guy and an older woman.

I stand there, staring at her. Watching her talk and laugh at something that was said. It's all innocent and casual. After she calls Conrad back to sit next to her, I turn around and go back home while she continues her visit.

"Edward? Wait … wait up," Rosalie calls out for me, catching up to me. "Are you all right?" she asks.

"I am now. I just needed to know she was all right. Now that I know she is …" I say, not wanting to finish my thought. I pick up my pace, needing to be alone myself. "What time is dinner, Rosie?"

"Six," she answers. She quits following me and I look at her over my shoulder.

"I'll be back by dinner," I say, running toward the house. I run upstairs, taking the steps two at a time. I find my Nikon and grab my keys and head for the mud room where I change out of my tennis shoes and tie on my Sorels. I open the door leading to the garage closing it quietly behind me.

I find that I need to take a walk myself.

**BELLA**

After preparing breakfast and listening to everyone talk, planning their afternoon, I think that a walk would be nice and how good the exercise would feel. It had been a while since I went out alone and fresh, ocean air is just what I need. Unfortunately, it doesn't sit too well with Edward. I can understand him worrying, but he also needs to understand that I've lived my life without him for quite a while now and he needs to give me some space. Besides, it's only a walk.

After making it out to the beach, Conrad and I enjoy visiting with the local residents who are also taking a morning stroll. When Conrad came to a stop, I turn on my cane and find a large item blocking my way.

"Do you need help, dear?" I hear a kind voice ask.

"Well, yes, can you tell me what this is? I can tell it's rather large," I answer.

"It's the remains of a felled tree. It's only about five feet long. If you walk to the left of it, you will pass it," the kind woman says. I can tell by the sound of her voice that she is elderly.

"Thank you," I say, smiling in her direction, and proceed to walk around it.

"Do you live in the area, dear?" she asks.

"No, um, my boyfriend has a house here. I'm just out for a little stroll," I answer.

And after a few more pleasantries, she invites me for hot chocolate and to meet her son. I enjoy talking to them about the area and learning that Mrs. Christian has lived here all her life. Her son, Scott, who is home for Thanksgiving, lives in Arizona. Mr. Christian died about five years ago, she said. I think I learned more about Mrs. Christian's personal and private life in this short time than I've learned about Edward since I met him.

I am startled when Conrad barks. He rarely barks. I hear him stand and fear he plans to run toward the beach, so I call him back. When he returns, he sits next to me, his tail wagging. He only does that when Edward is near.

"Edward?" I call out.

"Um, no, it's Jasper, Bella," he answers. "I'm sorry to disturb you. Edward was just here, but went back home. We were worried about you. You go ahead and continue your visit and we'll see you at home."

"Wait, Jazz … don't leave. I'll come with you." I call out to him.

"You can walk back with Alice and Rosalie; I'm going to catch up with Edward and Emmett," he says before I hear him run off.

"Mrs. Christian … Scott … it was so nice meeting you. Thank you for the visit," I say, shaking their hands before Conrad takes me to Alice and Rosalie.

"Nice meeting you too, dear. Stop by again, anytime," Mrs. Christian calls from her deck.

"I will. Thank you," I call back.

"This way, Bella," Rosalie says quietly as she guides me around the fallen tree trunk. She lets go of my arm and allows Conrad to guide me the rest of the way.

"Rosie? Is Alice here with you?" I ask.

"Yes, she's right here," she says. "It's just us three. Emmett and Jasper are with Edward, I believe."

"Is something wrong?" My question is met with silence.

"Rosalie? What's wrong?" I ask again.

"Nothing, Bella. Let's just get home. Alice wants to get back to the dinner preparations," she says, sounding annoyed.

"Alice? Do you want some help? I had planned on making more bread. I think I'll make some Italian herb bread." Again, nothing.

"All right, what's going on?" I ask, stopping to face them. They don't stop though, they keep walking.

I follow them to the house and when I unhook Conrad's harness, remove my boots and coat, I call out for Edward. There's no answer.

"Rosalie?"

"Yes, Bella?" she replies, her voice sounding cold.

"Is Edward here?"

"No. He said he'll be back for dinner," she answers. I can hear her and Alice move about the kitchen, obviously preparing dinner.

"What is going on? Why are you mad at me?" I ask for anyone to respond. No one says anything. "What the fuck is going on, Rosalie?" I ask again, angrily.

"Why don't you ask Edward, or is your phone not working?" Alice says derogatorily. Finally ... something.

"My phone is working fine," I say. Pulling my cell from my pocket, I dial Edward's number and it goes straight to voicemail. "He has his phone turned off."

I walk over to where Rosalie is standing and I sense Emmett near her. "Rosalie, what's the matter? Why is everyone mad at me?" I plead. I feel panic build. What is going on?

"It's not my place to say, Bella. But the next time you want to go out, you might want to check in when you plan on being gone for more than two hours," she says. I can hear the knife chop on the cutting board.

"Two hours?"

"Two and a half, actually," Emmett says, walking away.

"Oh, God," I say, feeling for a place to sit.

"You guys, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to worry you. I was just visiting Mrs. Christian and I lost track of time. I'm sorry," I explain. I walk over to Rosalie and put my hand around her waist. "Rosalie, come on. Please? I didn't do it on purpose."

"Bella, it's not me you need to apologize to, it's Edward. He was worried about you leaving to begin with. Hell, _I_ was worried. This is a new and strange place with all that water out there for you to fall into. You threw a mini-tiff about being independent and leaving without him. He was so worried about you. I bet you can see his nose prints on the glass door from him trying to see if you coming home.

"When we saw you sitting up there chatting, enjoying yourself, yeah, we were a little pissed. Not because you were enjoying yourself, but because you didn't think enough of Edward to check in with him. Especially after he made sure you had your cell with you and asking you to touch base with him."

"Emmett, where did he go?" I ask.

"I don't know. He just changed into warmer clothes, grabbed his camera, and left," he answers.

"His camera?"

"Yeah. He likes to hike and take pictures," Emmett says. "I think it clears his head."

"Oh, God. I am so sorry, you guys. I had no idea. I'm just as new at this as he is. I've been independent for so long; I've never had to answer to anyone before," I say, the tears breaking lose.

"Alice, I'm sorry. I won't do it again. I promise. Please don't be mad at me," I beg, but she doesn't respond. She hasn't spoken to me since we got home. "Jasper, I didn't do it on purpose," I say, the tears falling freely now. I feel his arm around my shoulder.

"I know. But you have someone else in your life now, Bella. It's not just you anymore. It's not even just you and Edward. It's you and all of us. We were all worried. We all came out to look for you and when we saw you up there laughing while we feared for your safety, our fear quickly turned to anger when we saw you were okay," he explains. "We saw how worried Edward was when he was torn between his instincts to protect you and your desire for independence. Your only responsibility was to let him know you were all right and you failed to do that. A text would have taken care of everything."

"You're right. You are _all_ right. I'm sorry I worried you. It _was_ irresponsible of me. I do have more people in my life now and it's not just me anymore. It won't happen again, I promise," I say, near sobbing. I feel terrible hurting them all, the least I can do is stand there and take my medicine. When no more admonishments come from them, I decide it's better if I just go to my room. "Let me know if you need me for anything," I say, turning to go upstairs. By the time I lift my foot to take the first step; I hear a soft voice speak to me.

"I need you," Edward says quietly. The moment I hear him, my face falls into my hands and the sobbing begins. In a flash, he is in front of me, holding me. My arms fly around his waist and I bury my face into his chest.

"Where did you go? I thought you left me," I say, crying like a little girl.

"I didn't get very far, I will tell you that much. I was going to go hiking in the spot I like to take pictures, but I needed to be here, with you," he says as he lifts me and cradles me in his arms carrying me up the steps to our room.

"Shhh, baby. I'm here," he whispers in my ear.

"I'm so sorry, Edward. I won't do it again. It was irresponsible of me and I'm so, so sorry," I cry.

Edward shuts and locks the door and then laid me down on the bed. I can hear him remove his boots. When he lies down beside me, I roll into him and huddle as close to him as I possibly can.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Edward," I say, sadly. "I honestly didn't think—"

"Shhh. It's all right. Just know that I love you, Bella. I know you can take care of yourself, but when I saw you walking away from me toward that water, fear lived in me until I saw you again. Do you know how many people die out there? I can't even think about it," he says. Burying his face in my hair, he wraps his arms around me tightly, holding me to him. We lay like that until we both fall asleep, taking a short nap. When I wake, I try to move from his arms. I want to go down and help Alice and Rosalie with dinner. I know Edward is awake when he tries to hold me to him so I can't move.

"Bella, I have something I want to tell you," he says, sounding vaguely like a confession is coming.

I prop myself up on my elbow. "What is it?"

"When we get back to the city, I've made arrangements with the clinic to get your blood tested again. If it comes up clear from infection, I've scheduled the appointment to do the surgery on Thursday. It's an outpatient surgery, so after recover, I will drive you home, to my house. You should be better by the Ball."

"You planned all this without —" I can't believe he did this without talking to me about it first.

"I told you, Bella. You will get that disease out of your body. It's an easy surgery. I will do it personally. After your recovery period, I will drive you home. No more high fevers. No more trips to the hospital in the middle of the night. Done."

"But, Edward, I said no more—" As soon as he hears me begin to speak, he jumps out of bed.

"What? What, Bella? Are you _still_ in this all by yourself? Are you telling me you want to go on like this? Is this the fight we are going to have just to fix your retina? A fucking simple surgery that should have been done years ago? Because if it is, then I don't want it. I don't want to watch the woman I love go through what we just went through simply because you are being fucking stubborn. One lousy fucking hour, Bella, to fix something that has caused you years of illness. You fucking decide," he yells before slamming the bathroom door. I hear the shower start and a lot of banging and slamming in there.

I throw myself back down on the pillow. I've managed to fuck up this Thanksgiving for everyone, haven't I? Why am I being so stubborn about it? Why can't I trust him on this? He only wants to help me … they all do. I listen for him to get out of the shower and when I hear the water turn off, I hear guitar music coming from downstairs. Jasper is playing. I get out of bed and walk to the bathroom door and quietly knock, but he doesn't answer.

"Baby, please, open the door," I say, running my hand across the wood. When he opens it, I throw myself into his arms. "I'm sorry, Edward. I _am_ stubborn. It couldn't hurt to fix my retina. I'm just scared. I've fought this all of my adult life and it's the only thing that I have control over after all those years of people telling me what I had to do when it came to my eyes. It's just that I'm so tired of it all, but I will let you fix it, all right?" I say, hugging him tighter to me. "Please, let's not fight anymore. Two fights in one day is more than I can stand."

"I'm sorry too, baby. I don't want to fight anymore either," he says before kissing me. "I hear Jasper playing; let's go join the party, shall we?"

Edward places a brief kiss on my lips before pulling away to get dressed. Once he is ready, he turns around and lifts me onto his back. I giggle at the new mode of transportation. The only one we haven't tried, I believe, is on his shoulders.

**EDWARD**

After I slam the door, I jump into a hot shower to cool down my temper. I can't believe she is going to fight me over something as simple as this. Something that will have huge long-term affects. A healthier life. I just can't comprehend her line of thinking on this. Granted she's tired of being told one thing and then being disappointed by the results. But I'm not one of them. I know what the fuck I'm doing.

I should have taken that hike. My anger causes me to scrub my scalp a little too harshly and I flinch at the pain when the hot water hits it. I smirk at myself.

I hate that we are arguing on our first holiday. This is why I wanted to wait until the holidays were over to even approach her about the other procedure. I know a monster fight will take place then. But I will be prepared for that one.

Once I turn off the water, I hear her sweet voice begging me to let her in. Fuck, I love that girl. How can I stay angry at her when all I want to do is love her and take care of her. As soon as I open the door, she throws herself at me and I love every minute of it.

We talk it all out, and I vow no more fighting this weekend. I want my girl, my sister and my friends to have a good holiday. I get dressed in a pair of comfortable jeans and sweater, turn around and lift Bella onto my back, giving her a piggyback ride down the stairs. She wraps her arms and legs tight around me.

This is more like it.

The girls are in the kitchen, dancing around the counter to Jasper's guitar playing and when he plays the familiar Beatles songs, Bella sings along and we all join in when we know the words. Sometimes, even when we don't.

I help set the table, using the beautiful set of china my mother gave me for Christmas last year. I don't believe I've ever used it before. I wish Bella could see it. I sneak a glance at her at that thought. She is folding napkins for the table settings. I close my eyes and dream that there is the possibility her eyes will look directly into mine. But if today is any indication of the wall I'm up against, I have a long road ahead of me. Baby steps, Edward. Baby steps.

After all the food is on the table, I pull out several bottles of Volturi Chardonnay to complete the meal. After I pour a glass for everyone, I leave the bottles all around the table for everyone to enjoy.

Once I have found my chair, I hold up my glass. "I'd like to propose a toast," I say, and everyone picks up their glass.

"I wish you health; I wish you wealth, and happiness galore. I wish you heaven when you die, what could I wish you more? May your joys be as deep as the ocean, your troubles as light as foam, and may you find sweet peace of mind, wherever you may roam. Bella, when I met you, you brought sunshine to my otherwise gloomy days. My best friend is happy and sister even happier. Everyone I care about is sitting at this table, minus my parents. I am thankful to you all and grateful you are in my life. Cheers." We all clink our glasses and I bend down to kiss Bella's sweet lips.

"That was beautiful, Edward, thank you," she whispers.

"Here, here," Emmett says before we go around the table, taking turns expressing what each one of us is grateful for.

"Dig in," I say, carving the turkey, and all hands begin to move, passing food and filling their plates. It is by far one of the best home-cooked meals I've had in a long time.

Just when we are finished clearing the table of dinner dishes, my cell phone rings and I cringe that it may be Irina again. I look at my phone this time and see that it's my mother.

"Hello, Mom," I say cheerfully. I look at Alice and call her over to me. We move to go to my office to talk to her on speaker phone.

"Hello, Son. Happy Thanksgiving."

"You too, Mom. Hang on, I'm moving to my office so Alice can get on, too." I go to the kitchen and take Bella's hand and tell her I want her to come with me.

"Okay, we're all here, Mom." I say, putting the phone on my desk and Bella on my lap.

"Hi, Mom," Alice says into the phone.

"Hello, darling. Dad's here, too," she says. We all say hello and once that's done, the inquisition starts.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" Mother asks.

"Yes, the girls did an incredible job," I say.

"Girls?"

"Yes, Alice, Bella, and Rosalie. Rosalie is Bella's best friend and Emmett's girlfriend," I explain. I hear whispering on the other end of the line.

"Is Bella the girl you spoke about in New York?" she asks.

"Yes, she's right here with me."

"Bella?" Mother says.

"Yes, hello, Mrs. Cullen," Bella answers. I do believe my mother is crying.

"Oh, you dear girl. It's so good to talk to you."

"It's nice to talk to you, too, Mrs. Cullen," Bella says politely.

"We can't wait to meet you."

"Same here, Mrs. Cullen." I look at my girl and see the blush on her perfect cheeks.

"So, Mom, Dad, where are you these days?" I ask, trying to get the conversation off Bella.

"We are in the south of France, darling, and will be back in the states in time for the Ball. Speaking of which … Alice, dear?"

"Yes, Mother?" Alice answers, leaning in closer to the phone.

"I bought a dress in Paris and I'm having it shipped to Edward's home in Seattle. Would you please take it to a professional and have it steam pressed in time for the party?"

"Of course, Mother," Alice answers. "Is there anything you need? Shoes, bag?"

"No, I will have all that with me when I arrive. I just ordered this gown off the runway and thought it best to have it delivered there rather than cart it all over the countryside."

"Good call, Mom," Alice replies.

"What about you, Bella. Do you have your gown yet?" Mother asks.

"No, not yet. Rosalie, my best friend, is District Manager for Femme, and will be assisting me. I think we begin our search when we get back to the city on Monday," she answers.

"Are you there, Dad? I haven't heard a word from you since Mother called," I ask.

"I'm here, Son. You know how it is when your mother gets going. I hope you all had a pleasant Thanksgiving. Sorry we weren't there this year, but we will see you for your Ball in a few weeks," Dad says. "I look forward to meeting you, Bella, as well as your friends. Alice, will you be bringing your Jasper?" Dad asks.

"Of course. He's here in the other room. He wanted to thank you for the book you sent him on the history of the 18th Century Literature. I found it boring as hell, but he couldn't put it down," she answers.

"That's good. I'm glad he enjoyed it then. Well, kids, we need to get to bed. It's been a long day and we are meeting the Binningtons in the morning for brunch. It was good talking to you, Bella. Looking forward to meeting you," Dad says. "Edward, we'll stay with you if that's all right?"

"Absolutely. I'll let Victoria know you are coming so she can get your room ready," I say into the phone.

"Good. Then I guess we will see you in a few weeks. Happy Thanksgiving again," Mom says.

We all say our goodbyes before we hang up. When I look down at my phone, I see that Irina has made seven more attempts to call me.

What could she possibly want?

* * *

**_A/N: Yes, what could Irina want? I know what she wants, but you, my dear readers, will have to wait. *rubshandstogether* I'm so glad the good doctor was able to bitch his way into doing Bella's surgery. One down, the big one to go. I'm nervous just thinking about it. Now, tell me what you think and make my day by filling in that little box down there and hit "go". Till next time …_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Just a reminder, Stephenie Meyer owns ****everything Twilight-related in this story, I own the rest.**

**Thanks to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the ladies at PTB, thank you.**

**I feel totally rotten that I wasn't able to reply to all of your comments. Life kicked my ass this week.**

**Thanks to all of you at FanFiction and The Writer's Coffee Shop that have read, reviewed, favored and alerted. Your response has been overwhelming. Thank you for your heart warming comments.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 15**

"_Good. I'm glad he enjoyed it then. Well, kids, we need to run to dinner. Meeting the Binningtons. It was good talking to you, Bella. Looking forward to the ball," Dad says._

"_Yes, kids, we will see you in a few weeks. Happy Thanksgiving again," Mom says._

_We all say our goodbyes before we hang up. When I look down at my phone, I see that Irina has made seven more attempts to call me and left me seven new messages._

_What could she possibly want from me? _

**EDWARD**

After getting a much needed full night's sleep, I get up early to take a jog along the beach. So that I don't disturb Bella, I quietly dress in the walk-in closet, and then slip out the door, shutting it behind me. Once I reach the bottom of the stairs, I am met by Rosalie and Emmett, who are dressed and look as if they are leaving.

"Hey, what's up?" I look at the bags near the door.

"Good morning," Rosalie says, sounding a bit guilty. "I need to get back to the city … Black Friday and all." I look at Emmett as he shrugs and rolls his eyes.

"But I thought you would be here for the whole weekend. Does Bella know you are leaving?"

"No. It was a last minute decision. I thought about it yesterday and I can't hang out here when all the stores are madhouses. I need to stop by and check in at least," she answers. "Will you say goodbye to Bella, Alice and Jasper for us? Tell Bella I'll call her and, Edward, thanks for having me," she says, hugging me goodbye.

"Sure. Absolutely." Still curious why this sudden decision to leave, I ask Emmett to talk privately.

After we walk into my office, I shut the door behind us. "What's going on? Why are you leaving?"

"Seriously, dude, she wants to make her rounds of the stores. She started to feel bad about being on a four-day holiday while the stores are slammed with this Black Friday shit," he answers. "That, and it gives me three nights alone with her." I look up at him as he gives me a smirk.

"Okay, as long as it isn't anything related to what happened yesterday." I motion for him to take a seat while I sit down at my desk. "Em, I'm doing Bella's eye on Thursday, provided her labs come back clean."

"Good. That needs to be done. How'd she take it?"

"Not very well, at first. We got into a fight about it before we came down for dinner yesterday. She's going to fight me on the replacement procedure for sure. But, I have a plan. I'm prepared for the big one." I lean forward with my elbows on the desk, tapping my fingertips together, "I'm taking her to Whidbey to stay at my friend's cabin. I'm going to duke it out with her until I get her to see reason."

"From what Rosalie says, you have your work cut out for you. She said she's surprised you talked her into Thursday's procedure. When are you doing the labs?"

"Monday. If they come back clean, then I've scheduled her for Thursday. I'll take her home directly after recovery and we'll go from there. Once she heals from that, and we get through the ball and Christmas, we'll duke it out New Year's weekend. Simple, right?" I ask, laughing, knowing the fight I'll have on my hands.

"Yeah, good luck with that," Emmett chuckles, shaking his head.

"Hey, Irina's been calling me," I say suddenly as an afterthought. I look down at my phone and see her name and number on my call log. "She's called fifteen times, easy. I can't for the life of me figure out why she's calling all of a sudden. I guess I could listen to her voice mails, but the thought is repulsive to me." I lay my head back against my desk chair and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Do you want me to listen? She might actually have something to say if she's called that many times," Emmett offers.

"Sure," I say, handing him my cell phone. I watch as he calls the voice mailbox and listens. His eyes shoot to mine and I know this can't be good. He hits a key and listens again … then again … and then again. Once he pulls the phone from his ear, he hangs up.

"Well?"

"Well, I don't know how to say this, but … she's not done with you, Edward. She said she regrets her actions of the past and wants to meet with you to see if you two can resolve any of your … issues," he says, making finger-quotes. "She says she's been trying to get tickets to the ball and all they tell her is that it's already sold out."

"Fuck. Thank God for that. The last thing I need is to have her show up at the ball," I say, staring down at my desk. "I'm just trying to figure out why, after ten years, she's back and why does she even think she has a remote chance that I would want her back. She's up to something. I just know it," I say, running my hands through my hair.

"She said it wasn't over for her. She said it _still_ isn't over for her." I notice that he looks concerned. "She sounded pretty adamant, Edward. I think it might be a good idea to watch your back." Given that Emmett isn't one to exaggerate, I become a little concerned as well. "Okay, listen, I have to get Rosie to the ferry. Thanks for the dinner, man. Thank Bella for me too, will ya? I'll touch base with her on Monday when you bring her in, all right?" I nod and rise from my seat.

"Bright and early. Glad to see you working it out with Rosalie, Em. She's a beauty, so be a good boy, all right?" I say, shaking his hand and doing the guy hug thing.

"No worries there. I was stupid the first time, I won't be doing that again," he says, before turning to leave. When we return to the kitchen, Bella is sitting with Rosalie having a cup of coffee.

"Hey, baby," I say, kissing her forehead. Conrad jumps to his feet when I enter the room, his tail in full swing.

"Hey, handsome," Bella says, smiling up at me and reaching her arm around me.

"Sorry to leave you good people, but I must go be a good little soldier and check in on my peeps." Rosalie slips her bag over her shoulder and makes her rounds hugging Bella and me. "I'm sure I will see you both in a few days."

"Call me and we will meet for lunch," Bella says.

"Will do. Toodles all," she says. Emmett waves and shuts the door behind him.

"Hey," I begin, "I'm going for a run and will have Conrad with me, all right?" I pull her in for a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"Are you trying to steal my pooch from me, Doctor?"

"Nope. He's all yours, I just kinda like him is all," I say, bending over to scratch his favorite spot on his chest. I look up when I hear someone coming down the stairs.

"Morning," Jasper says, through a yawn. He looks at what I'm wearing and furrows his brow. "Where are you going?"

"For a run. Want to go with?" I ask, before taking a sip of coffee.

"Sure. I'll be right back." He turns on the stairs, running back to his room.

"When will you be back? I'll make sure breakfast is ready," Bella says, running her warm lips along my ear.

"Um … um …" I say incoherently, trying to form a logical sentence. I close my eyes in pleasure as she nips and nibbles my earlobe and down my neck.

"Um, Bella," I begin, pulling away from her. "I really would like to finish this, but Jasper will be down here any minute and your son is sitting by the door, waiting to go bye-bye." I pull her lips to mine as I close my eyes, tasting her sweetness. When my tongue searches for hers, Bella's hands snake through my hair, pulling me down to her even closer. I'm nearly lost in her when Jasper brings me back to reality.

"Um …" he mumbles. Bella and I start laughing at the same vernacular I used just a few moments ago.

"Let's go," I say, placing a small peck on Bella's nose, and then head for the door.

"Breakfast?" Bella calls out.

"Two hours," I call back before shutting the sliding glass door.

Jasper and I walk toward the beach and stop to stretch and warm up before we start to jog. I put on my sunglasses then lift my ball cap, pushing my hair off my forehead, tucking it under my cap. I look out over the ocean and breathe in the clean fresh air while Jasper reties his running shoes.

"I thought we could head this way until the beach ends a few miles up. There's a walkway that will take us back to the road and we can continue on from there. Sound like a plan?" I ask as I stretch out my calves. I notice there are quite a few people out already, probably running off yesterday's dinner.

"Sounds like a plan. I'll just follow you," Jasper says, pacing himself along with me.

Shortly after we begin our run, two girls jog up beside us and ask if we need running partners. I look over at Jasper and say, "I don't know, baby, do you want to run with these girls. I kind of wanted you to myself this morning."

"What a waste," the girls say before they look us up and down and then take off.

The look on Jasper's face is priceless. "What the fuck, Edward?" I burst out laughing and shake my head at him.

After running a few miles down the beach, and receiving several whistles from women we pass, we come to the path that leads to the road and we decide to walk for a little bit. We stop at the public water fountain so that I can give Conrad a drink of water. I scratch his chest, proud of the fact he has stayed right with me the whole time. He never leaves my side.

"So, you and Bella okay after yesterday?" Jasper asks, wiping his sweat from his brow with the tail of his shirt.

"Yeah. Growing pains, I guess. We're okay."

"She's just not used to checking in with anyone. She felt pretty bad," he says, readjusting his ball cap.

"She did. I didn't say anything more to her about it. She was sorry, it won't happen again … we're good," I say. "I'm planning on her retina surgery next week. She wasn't happy about that, either."

"Are you kidding me? She's letting you do it? You're better than I thought, Cullen," Jasper says, pulling a bottle of water out of his cargo pocket; I do the same.

"She doesn't have a choice. I can't let her function another day with that dormant infection in her body. I am telling her about the other replacement surgery on New Year's weekend. I'm prepared for that fight. It won't be pretty." I drink from my bottle then put it back in my pocket. "You ready?"

"Let's go," he says, and we jog across Main Street toward the adjacent neighborhood next to mine.

"Um, Edward? I need to ask you something. Something about Alice." I look over at him and can see he is nervous. Fuck, is he going to ask me if he can marry my sister? That's my dad's job, isn't it?

"What?"

"Um, I want to ask her if she'll move in with me. Are you okay with that?"

I continue to jog in silence, thinking about what he just asked me. I weigh all the variables: What will Mom and Dad think. Does she love him? Is he good to her?

"Does she love you?" I already know that she does, but I want to hear what he has to say. I glance at him to gauge his reaction.

"Yes."

"I guess I can assume that you love her?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes."

I look forward and try to comprehend that my sister might be getting married soon.

"I haven't asked her, and she doesn't know I plan to, but I want to marry her, yes," he clarifies.

"Have you asked my dad?"

"No, but I will. I wanted to ask you first … wait … we are talking about the moving in part, right?" Jasper looks at me, nervously. I have to laugh.

"No." I continue to laugh at the look on his face. Poor guy … he has no idea what he's in for with Alice. I love her dearly, but she is pumped with energy and never slows down. Maybe he will calm that side of her. But she loves him; that I can see.

"I will ask your dad when that time comes. I just want to be with her. We've only been together for a short time, and I don't want to freak her out by asking her to marry me, yet."

"You know she's a handful, right? I mean, she is full of piss and vinegar. She can wear you out. You know that, right?"

"Are you trying to talk me out of this, Edward?" he asks, sounding a little more apprehensive.

"No, I don't want you and Alice to make this kind of commitment just to see her move back home three weeks later," I say, clarifying my comments. "I know what a pistol she can be."

"I love her, Edward."

"Why are you asking me for my consent?"

"Because you are her twin. She loves you above anyone else. Even me, I think," he says with sincerity. I slow my jog down to a walk, then stop and stare at him.

"Not anymore, Jasper. I was the man in her life before she met you. She needed me. We are connected, that's true. We are very close, Alice and I. I love her with everything in me, but you are the man in her life now. I just need to know that you will love her and honor her. She is a good woman, Jazz. She will never abandon you, and so help me God, if you abandon her—"

"Never, Edward, never. I promise you that," he says, his wide eyes staring into mine and I believe him.

"Then … God help you," I say, clapping on his back, laughing and I take off in a jog with my loyal Conrad at my side. I look over my shoulder and see that he is still standing there in a daze.

"Let's go … Bella has breakfast waiting for us," I yell over my shoulder.

Once we barge through the front door, a wonderful aroma assaults my senses. I look down at Conrad and we both stick our noses in the air to get a deep whiff. Conrad runs over to his dish and I see that Bella has left him a special treat. He devours it.

"What the hell is that, Bella? It smells really good," I walk up behind her, looking into the pan, but she uses her shoulder to nudge me away.

"Go shower and I'll meet you in the dining room," she says, refusing to give me a hug. I am a little sweaty, I have to admit.

"What did she make, Alice?" I ask as I run up the stairs.

"Not tellin'," she calls back.

I hurry through my shower, leaving my two-day growth, run the brush through my hair, give it a shake and bound down the stairs. I slow myself to a walk and meet everyone in the dining room. Jasper was there even before me.

"Oh, fucking yeah! Biscuits and gravy," I say, sitting down, picking up my fork before my ass hits the chair.

"Bella made those biscuits from scratch, too," Alice volunteers.

As I take my first bite of the spicy gravy, I moan and groan at how good it is.

"Thanks, baby. You sure know how to cook, girl," I say, stuffing another bite into my mouth.

"You're very welcome. It's not too spicy, is it?" she asks, taking her first bite.

"No, it's perfect," Alice says, cutting into her biscuit.

"So, I was thinking we could all go out tonight. What do you think?" My suggestion was met with a squeal and hand clapping from Alice. I didn't expect anything less. I look over at Bella and she is smiling, so I think she is up for it as well.

"Sounds good," Jasper says with his mouth full. "What are you thinking?"

"There's a club in town I thought we could go to. It's karaoke. Are you game?" I ask, looking around the table. I notice Bella's face is ashen. I know how she hates to sing in front of a crowd.

"Baby, you don't have to sing. Alice and I love karaoke. It's fun. You can just sit back and listen, okay? You'll have fun, I promise." I assure her. I don't want to push her into thinking she has to join in.

"Okay, sure. Sounds like fun," she says, smiling. "I'm looking forward to going out."

** [IPS] **

I wake up and it's still dark out, but I am wide awake. I feel my girl wrapped around me, warm and snuggled close into my side. It's the best part of my day. I smile to myself recalling Bella getting a little tipsy and deciding to sing karaoke after all. She was so blasted cute and, fuck, can that girl sing. After she sang her first song, Alice joined her on the stage and they sang "Love Shack" by the B52's. Then Jasper got on stage to join them. They brought the house down. My phone is full of pictures.

Bella didn't venture out alone anymore after our argument on Thursday. Conrad and I escorted her for walks along the beach. She even took me to meet Mrs. Christian. She says she's seen me before and calls me her handsome neighbor. I think I may have blushed.

I played the piano for Bella in the evenings, which she always enjoyed. Jasper occasionally played along on his guitar and she even joined in, singing for us once in a while. I love to hear her sing.

Over the course of the weekend, we watched movies, Bella read for us, we ate a lot of food, and I made love to my girl whenever we had the opportunity. That, undoubtedly, was my favorite part.

After feeling Bella stir, I hold her closer, bringing the blanket up over her shoulder. We go home today, and even though I've enjoyed this time with her, I'm looking forward to Thursday. I consider this one step closer to restoring her eyesight.

Bella rolls over onto her back and stretches and I watch as her perfect naked breasts peek out from under the comforter. My tongue instinctively draws my lower lip in-between my teeth. I want to touch her, but I don't want to wake her either. My sexy little girl lies there with her arms over her head, not knowing how incredible she looks. I roll over onto my side, and lift my hand over her breasts, never touching her. I feel the heat from her body in the palm of my hand. I get a close look at how utterly perfect her breasts are. Her not-too-small-not-too-big, pale pink nipples are waiting for my mouth. I close my eyes to the vision of my child getting its nourishment from them. I smile at the thought of Bella and I having a child together some day.

I have to taste them and my cock reacts to my decision. I lower my mouth ever so slowly and lightly graze my tongue over one of the firm mounds. I close my eyes and suck her nipple into my mouth, teasing the hardened tip with my lips.

"Mmm, that feels good, baby," my girl says in a sleepy voice. Her hands lower and her fingers work themselves through my hair.

I fucking love that.

I scoot myself closer to her and move her leg over mine, which gives me open access to her naked pussy. While I feast on her breast, my palm cups her and my finger slips inside her wetness. I chuckle when she moves her other leg, giving me total permission. I move and lower myself between her porcelain white thighs, running my nose along the soft skin of her stomach. When I kiss the sensitive skin of her inner thigh, I reach her center and my lips graze over her. I love the smell of her arousal and my cock responds.

"Edward … baby, please, don't tease me. I need you, badly," she whimpers. Her hands and fingers, which are buried in my hair, are nudging me to get busy.

I take the tip of my tongue and gently, barely touching her, tease the length of her; from her entrance to the top of her clit. I inwardly chuckle at how she has applied more pressure to the top of my head and how she is tugging on my hair.

I return to her entrance again, dipping my tongue deeper and taking some of her wetness across her clit, adding a bit more pressure. I smile as she arches her back in response. My baby loves my tongue.

I repeat my action several more times, only adding more pressure each time. She is dripping and swollen for me now and I can't take it any longer. I drink her in and run the flat of my tongue over her hardened clit, circling it, applying the perfect amount of pressure. I can tell she's ready.

She nearly clobbers me with a pillow when I stop and slowly raise my body over hers. My dick is so hard for her; I could probably break concrete with it. I lower myself onto my elbows and hold her face in my hands, her hair wrapped around my fingers.

"I need to feel you wrapped around me, baby." And with that, her legs are around my back and her arms around my shoulders. I tease her entrance with just the tip. I then give her a little more, just enough to keep her wanting.

"Edward, you feel so good," she says, not moving her hips but allowing me to tease her tight pussy.

"Oh, baby, you have no idea. I want to fuck you so hard right now," I say, wanting to thrust into her. But, in teasing her, I am teasing myself and I have to admit, it feels amazing. After a while, I can't take it anymore and I surprise her by thrusting my full length into her.

"Fuck, Bella … you're ... so tight …" I whisper into her ear.

It takes everything in me not to pound into her and I leave her with slow strokes, running her clit along the length of my cock and I feel her body shudder underneath me. When she lifts her legs higher across my back, giving me deeper access, I know what my baby wants.

I get up on my hands and thrust into her hard and fast, then take her legs, hold them under her knees and watch as I fuck her, seeing my cock disappear inside her. It's a sight to behold and I slow down to enjoy the view.

"I'm watching as my cock fucks you, baby. Seeing you stretched around me as I move in and out of you is a beautiful sight. The way your body takes mine inside you is so sexy as hell. The way your juice glistens along the length of me, makes me want to drink you up, baby." I stop and watch as I tease just the head of my cock at her entrance, slowly moving it in and out. Watching as her body releases then accepts me, makes me nearly come right then.

"Oh, baby, you are beautiful," I say, lowering down over her again, holding her tight to me as I fuck her with everything I have.

"Oh, God, Edward … yes, right there, baby," she coos. "God, that feels so fucking good. Don't … stop." Her breathing picks up and she's meeting me stroke-for-stroke and I know she's nearly there. Thank fuck for that, because I can't last much longer.

"I'm close, Bella," I say, spreading my legs for support, because I can't fuck her hard enough or deep enough to satisfy this need I have for her.

"Baby?" she cries. I feel her tightening around me; her hands are fisting the sheets.

_It's time._

"Give it to me, Bella. Let me feel you come," I say, just as I explode, shooting stream after stream inside her.

"Oh, God … oh, fuck …" she says into my neck, holding me hard and tight to her as I feel her walls slowly tighten around me like a vise. I feel her pulsating as she milks me of my very last drop. After I feel my last shudder, I fall onto her, stripped of my energy.

"Oh, baby." I wrap my arms around her and, so I don't squash her, I roll us onto our sides. After we cuddle into each other, I wrap my leg around her, holding her to me even closer.

"I can feel how much you love me," she says, kissing my neck where her face is buried. "And I love you so much, baby."

I wrap my arms around her, holding her tight to me. I smile at how good she feels there. Lord, I hope she remembers this moment on January first.

** [IPS] **

I pick Bella up at her place at nine o'clock sharp to take her to the clinic. I know she is dreading this, but as much as I love her, I want my girl healthy, dammit.

"This way, baby." I wrap my arm around her waist. "Once we take your sample, it will be taken to the lab and will be tested right away. We won't have to wait long. While they are doing that, I will take you to where I will do the procedure on Thursday. Joy, my Unit Coordinator, will tell you what you need to do to prepare yourself. You will need to fast, so no food or liquids before the procedure, but I have a feeling you know all that," I say, kissing her temple. "I've scheduled it for an early morning surgery, so you don't have to go long without eating," I explain to her as I take her down to get her blood drawn.

As we make our way down the hall, I notice that all the nurses, and even some of the doctors, are watching us. Angie had informed me that the gossip mill was on fire about the girl in Dr. Cullen's life … my life. I have my hand around her waist and press her into my side protectively.

"They're gossiping about us, Bella," I say, bending down for only her to hear. "They want to know who the girl is with the handsome Dr. Cullen." I side-glance her and see that, along with her blush, she has her beautiful smile on her face.

It doesn't take long for the bloodwork. "Let's go to the O.R. and I'll show you around, all right?" I ask, looking down at her. I can see the apprehension on her face and I try to keep the conversation as upbeat as I can.

"Okay, here we are. There's not much to it. You will be under general anesthesia for this surgery and after you wake, you will spend a few hours in recovery. Afterward, I will drive you to my place where I will take care of you until you are up and about. My guess is you can go home around Monday. What about your job, are they aware of what's going on?" When she nods, I notice how quiet she is and can see the fear on her face. I pull her in for a hug and wrap my arms around her, holding her head to my chest. "Baby, don't you worry about a thing. If I had any questions or concerns whatsoever, I wouldn't be doing this. That's a promise, baby. There is nothing to worry about, all right?" I feel her head nod under my hand. "Let's go check your labs," I say, kissing her warm lips.

"I trust you, Edward," she says, kissing me again.

"Are you sure, Bella? You are being awfully quiet and if you have any questions, we can talk about them now if you want."

"It's true, I don't want to do this, Edward. But, I trust that you will remove whatever it is that is making me sick. I just have this aversion to any more surgeries and I just want to get this over with." She offers a faint smile and I hold her to me, tightly.

"Okay, baby. This will be over with before you know it. Let's go check on your results, all right."

"All right," she says, reaching up to kiss me. I can tell she's trying to appease me by lightening her mood, but I know what's going on in that pretty little head of hers. Pure apprehension and fear.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen," Nurse Murphy says, blocking our path.

"Hello, Ms. Murphy. Is everything going okay here today?" I ask, giving her a knowing grin. I know she wants to meet Bella and she also wants to be the first to know the details.

"Yes. Well, Mr. Dawson had a rough night last night, but he seems to be doing better today," she says, looking at Bella then back at me.

"That's good to hear. Let me know if there are any other issues. Keep him hydrated. I know he hates to drink water, but make sure he does." I watch her watch Bella. I raise my eyebrow and she gives me that look of 'Introduce me, dipshit.'

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to Ms. Murphy. She's our head nurse in the Neuro Department. She's been staring at you, dying for an introduction, haven't you, Carol?"

I watch her fidget and her cheeks turn brighter that Bella's. "Oh, you, Dr. Cullen. Stop teasing me. Hello, Bella, I'm Carol. It's nice to meet you. We've heard a lot about you, you know?" Carol says, taking Bella's hand and shaking it between both of hers.

"It's nice to meet you, Carol," Bella says politely.

"Let's get you to the lab," I say, giving Carol a scowl. "Now, you go tell the others that this is Isabella Swan, and she's my girl. That's all you get, all right?" I say, giving just enough information for them to chew on. I'm curious to hear what the gossip will be by the time I return to my office. Angie will have all the details by the time we get there.

Once we get to the lab, I'm handed the test results. She's clean. I breathe a sigh of relief.

"We're good to go, Bella. You're results are all negative," I inform her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. "Okay, now that that's done, I need to make my rounds. Do you want to go to my office and hang out with Angie while I do that and then go to lunch after I'm done?"

"Sounds good. I'm craving Julia's cheeseburger," she giggles. "Is it all right if I invite Rosalie and Em to join us?"

"Sure. Sounds good," I say as I take her to my office.

Once we get off the elevator on the tenth floor, I am met with a very frustrated Angie. She looks at me then to Bella, then back at me, raising her eyebrow in question. I nod my head yes.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my right arm, Angie. Angie, this is Bella."

"Oh, Bella, it is such a pleasure to meet you. I thought he would never bring you around," Angie says.

"It's good to meet you as well, Angie. Edward says very nice things about you," Bella responds, taking Angie's hand. "I suspect it's because of you I've had the endless delivery of Honeysuckle in my home?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you are talking about, Bella," Angie giggles, smiling her answer that is laced with sarcasm.

"Ang, I'm going down to make my rounds, and then Bella and I are heading out for lunch. Can I leave her here with you until I get back?"

"Absolutely. We'll go to the cafeteria and have a cup of tea. It will get me away from the phones, because there is someone that keeps calling that will not believe me when I said that you weren't in the office."

My body freezes. My eyes flash to Angie's and I look down at the large stack of pink message slips she's handing me. When I take them from her, they all say the same thing. "Irina".

"Is it Irina, Edward?" Bella asks, placing her hand on my bicep.

"Yes. I don't know why she's calling," I say absentmindedly, thumbing through all the messages.

"Maybe you should call her and talk to her. Clearly she needs to talk to you. Maybe, if you do that, you will put an end to it," Bella says.

"Maybe you're right," I reply, kissing her forehead. "I'll call her back after rounds. I'll be back as soon as I can. Angie, please protect her from the gossips, would you?"

"I'll do my best. But everyone wants to see the woman that stole the elusive Dr. Cullen's heart," Angie says, taking Bella's hand and placing it on her elbow, walking her toward the elevator.

"Come, Bella. Let me tell you all about that scoundrel." Angie glances at me over her shoulder, wiggling her eyebrows at me. I smile at the two of them as they enter the elevator. I slip into my office to replace my suit coat with my lab coat, and then head out to do my rounds. When I return to my office an hour later, the girls aren't back yet, so I take the opportunity to call Irina.

"Eddieeeeee, baby, I'm so glad you returned my call," she whines. "I was beginning to give up hope."

"Well, I regret calling as soon as I did then. What could you possibly want from me, Irina?" I say, sitting back in my chair spinning it around to face the window.

"Well, several things actually. First, I want us to meet for dinner. We have so much to talk about that we can't possibly discuss over the phone," she suggests, pausing for my answer.

"Irina, there isn't anything you could say to me that would make me want to meet you for dinner, lunch, coffee, or a glass of water. I don't know what you are up to, but I want no part of it, do you understand? You had your chance with me ten years ago. I have someone else in my life now and there is certainly no room for you in it. I hope I have made myself perfectly clear." I sit up straight and turn my chair back around and see Bella and Angie standing in the doorway. I motion for Angie to bring Bella to me.

"Eddie, I've been trying to get an invite to your ball but the tickets are sold out. Would you get me one?"

When Bella reaches me, I take her hand and sit her on my lap. She wraps her arms around my neck and lays her head on my shoulder. I lay my hand over her legs then rock her in my chair. This is what I need— my girl close to me. I look up and see Angie with tears in her eyes and her hands over her heart. She sighs deeply and leaves my office, shutting the door behind her.

"Irina, when you were told the tickets were sold out, that means there aren't anymore. Maybe you can sleep your way into an invite," I suggest, coldly. I am met with silence.

"You are never going to forgive me for that, are you?"

"Nope," I say, popping the 'p'.

"That was a long time ago, Eddie," she snaps. I think she's actually crying, but I couldn't give a shit.

"I don't care, Irina. You fucked me when you fucked the board. Now, if there is nothing else, I want you to quit calling me. Don't call my cell, don't call my office, and do not even try to enter my building, or I will be forced to get a restraining order against you for harassment. You certainly don't want that affecting your perfect little reputation, would you? Not that anyone knows how you took down Johns Hopkins." I say, rubbing the salt into the wound.

"Edward, that's cold. But let me warn you," she says in a low, threatening tone, "if you keep this up, I _will_ do it again and next time I _will_ be successful."

* * *

**_A/N: I've gone through the majority of the reviews and the consensus is that Irina is pregnant and Dr. Cullen is too controlling. Irina is not pregnant. She and Edward broke up over ten years ago and he hates her, so no preggers for her. I just can't wrap my mind around Edward being too controlling. I see him as possessive and I like that. Maybe he was a little pushy regarding Bella's surgery and health, but if you ask me, Bella is a little irresponsible when it comes to her own health. Her hatred of surgeries has clouded her mind as to what may be best for her and Dr. Cullen took control of that sailing ship. He fixed any future flare ups. But as far as the "big procedure" he's not so controlling. That is a consensual thing and she must agree to this one and he will not force this. Edward loves her with or without her sight. I hope this helps clear up a few things. Now for a little advertising… I have a new FB page called Dishie's Stash. I would love for you to join me there. I also am on Twitter dishie_writer. Now, on to the fun stuff … shoot me a review will ya? Till next time._**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns ****anything Twilight-related in this story. Conrad is mine.**

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the ladies at PTB, thank you.**

**You readers are the best ever. Your reviews and comments were overwhelming last week and I got to the majority of them, but was unable to respond to all of them. Just know that I read them all and love the positive humor and how you all love Irina. *winkwink***

**Now … On to Bella's surgery.**

* * *

CHAPTER 16

_"I don't care, Irina. You fucked me when you fucked the board. Now, if there is nothing else, I want you to quit calling me. Don't call my cell, don't call my office, and do not even try to enter my building, or I will be forced to get a restraining order against you for harassment. You certainly don't want that affecting your perfect little reputation, would you? Not that anyone knows how you took down Johns Hopkins, I say, rubbing salt into the wound._

_"Edward, that's cold. But let me warn you," she says in a low, threatening tone, "if you keep this up, I will do it again, and next time, I will be successful."_

**EDWARD**

"Fuck you, Irina!" I shout, probably a little too loudly. My phone takes the brunt of my anger as I slam it down onto my desk. I look at it to make sure I didn't break the screen and am happy that I didn't.

"Edward?" I see Bella at my door, shocked and frozen in place.

"Oh, hey, baby. I'm sorry about that. I phoned Irina to find out what she wanted, and it didn't go so well. I'm starving; are you ready for lunch?" I ask, pulling her to me for a hug. I think I need one after that conversation. I feel her wrap her arms around my waist, holding me, running her hands up and down my back. It's quite soothing.

"Is everything all right? I mean with Irina?" she asks, pulling away from me. She places her hands on my chest; I smile at feeling her hands on me. She lets her hands roam over my chest and down my waist and then around to my back. I rest my head on hers and I take a deep breath, inhaling her essence. A small moan escapes me, and I hear her giggle.

"She wants tickets to the ball," I say, closing my eyes and feeling her gentle hands on me.

"What's going on there, Bella girl?" I ask, kissing the top of her head. "You having some naughty thoughts?"

"Yes. I missed you this morning," she confesses, squeezing me to her tighter. I smile and moan again.

"I'll take care of you tonight, all right?" I say, putting my arm over her shoulder, guiding her toward the door. "Let's go eat. What about Rosalie and Em? Are they joining us?"

"Yes, they're meeting us there and will get us a table if they get there first," she replies.

"Angie, I'm taking my girl to lunch. I'll see you at two o'clock."

"Okay, Doctor. It was nice meeting you, Bella," Angie says, getting up and coming around from behind her desk. "I had a good time visiting with you this morning." She places her arm around Bella's shoulder, giving it a friendly squeeze.

"Me too, Angela. Maybe we can meet for coffee or something soon?" she suggests. I know at that moment that the two of them have become friends. Bella doesn't ask just anyone for coffee. She has a very close-knit group of friends and they are the only ones she trusts. I love that two of my favorite women have bonded.

I smile at Angie and then direct Bella down the hall toward the elevator. Once inside, I corner her and give her the attention she needs. I love the feel of her soft, full lips on mine and when she parts her mouth for me, I barely touch her tongue with mine, waiting for her to take that control. It doesn't take long for her to press herself against me and kiss me with everything she has. Unfortunately, we are interrupted when the elevator stops on the fourth floor, picking up three more people. Bella's lips will have to wait.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen," Dr. Pattinson says, looking at Bella. I notice that he cocks his head to the side and stares at her, as if he's seen her somewhere before.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Pattinson," I say, noticing how he can't keep his eyes off Bella. I pull her in closer to me, not bothering with an introduction.

Once the elevator reaches the first floor, I wave at Embry, then Bella and I make our way out to the street, and on to Julia's. Once inside, I spot Rosalie and Emmett immediately.

"They're here already," I say to Bella, guiding her to the booth. She scoots over, allowing me to slide in beside her.

"Hi, Rose. Hi, Emmett," Bella says as she settles in to her seat, making room for me.

"Hi ya, Bells," Emmett responds, stuffing his mouth with a piece of bread.

"Hey, kids," Rosalie says. "So, what's the verdict?"

"She's clean, and we'll be doing the surgery on Thursday," I answer, draping my arm over Bella's shoulder, giving her a little comforting squeeze.

"Edward, Emmett says that you are an ophthalmologists as well as a neurosurgeon? How can that be?" Rosalie asks.

"Well …" I begin, but Emmett beats me to the punch.

"He's a fucking genius. That's how he can do it. I never saw anyone take to medicine like Edward. It's in his family. His mom is the same way. She has two specialties as well. He aced Juilliard, he aced med school, and now he's about to ace his new medical procedure," Emmett embellished.

"It's not quite like that, Rose, but with the procedure that I've developed, I felt it would be beneficial to specialize in ophthalmology as well since my procedure pertains to both the brain and the eyes. My preferred specialty is the brain, however," I explain.

"You are quite a handy man to have around, Dr. Cullen," Rosalie says. She looks at Emmett and it's clear that he is a little jealous. "But not as handy as my man here. He can do some amazing things with those hands of his." I shake my head and chuckle as he beams at Rosalie's comment.

"Bella, do you want me there with you? I can take the day off, if you want," Rosalie volunteers. "I mean, Edward is going to be busy getting ready for the surgery and all, so if you just need to have someone sitting there with you, I'm your girl."

I see Bella's face light up. "Would you, Rose? I would love that. You know I hate the idea of the surgery anyway, but having you there sure would make it easier," Bella says, reaching her hand out to Rosalie who takes it into hers.

"Bella will be spending the night at my house on Wednesday night. I'll take her to the clinic around eight o'clock if you want to meet her there, Rose. I'll make sure the warden lets you in," Edward says, making me giggle. I can tell he's trying to lighten my mood and ease my apprehension. But those aren't the kind of bedside manners I need from him right now. I inwardly smile at that thought.

"All right— let them know that I'll be there at eight," Rosalie says, giving my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Okay, I'm starving. I want Julia's Avocado Burger," Bella says, folding her hands on the table, waiting for everyone else to decide.

When we finish lunch, I tell Bella I need to get back to the office and that I will be over after I get off work.

After I thoroughly kiss her on the street corner, I bend down to whisper in her ear. "I want you, baby. Bad. Tonight?" I ask before I run my tongue gently over her ear.

I look down at her face , and her telling blush is present for everyone to see. She kisses my lips and nods with a beautiful smile.

"Tonight," she says.

"I'll see you later then." I watch as both Bella and Rosalie walk away, arm in arm. I need to adjust myself but think it bad form to do it on the corner of a busy intersection. I button my suit coat to cover the evidence and turn toward Emmett and we head back to the office.

**BELLA**

After lunch, Edward and I part ways then Rosalie and I go to my place to begin the daunting task of selecting ball gowns. On the walk back to my apartment, we talk about what style and color I want.

"Um, Bella, I don't want to upset you, but Edward gave me his credit card to order you the gown, shoes, bag, and anything you'll need. He said that I am to take care of you. I just wanted you to know that price is not an issue when we select your dress," she says, stopping me in my tracks.

"He … he what?" I stammer.

Rosalie tugs my arm. "Come on. Let's go, Bella, Emmett did the same for me. I have some sites I want to log into to select a designer dress. If you find one you like, then we will order it and have it fitted. You have to tell me what you want. Do you want a full skirt or an A-line? Do you want strapless or full sleeve? What color? Although Edward did say he was partial to royal blue on you." Rosalie lists all the things we need to consider when selecting my gown. It makes my head spin. I've not recovered from her saying Edward gave her his credit card yet.

And, so, this is how we spend our afternoon. I listen to Rosalie describe countless gowns for me; if I think it sounds pretty and she doesn't, she makes fake puking sounds.

"I think I like the one by Steve McQueen the best. Can we move on to shoes now?" I ask, exasperated and ready to call it a day. I'm exhausted and we haven't even left my apartment. I sit up straight as I hear Rosalie start laughing so hard she has to get up. I hear her walk around my apartment as she laughs, trying to talk at that same time.

"What?" I demand.

"Sss … Ssst … Steve …" she says through her raucous laughter, or attempts to say, from the floor. She's no longer on her feet; she's rolling on the floor laughing.

"Rosalie, are you literally ROTFL?" I giggle at my own joke but start to get a little pissed that she's laughing at me and not sharing. It doesn't help that she can't talk from laughing so hard. "What the fuck, Rose?" I listen as she gasps for breath then crawls back onto the couch next to me.

"It's Alexander McQueen, not Steve McQueen, who was an actor, by the way," she explains. It actually is kind of funny , and I give in to a giggle.

We've decided on a form fitting, A-line dress that has a deep draping neckline with short, cap sleeves. The back is very low, ending just past mid-back. Simple, yet elegant, Rosalie says. They didn't have it in the royal blue that Edward requested, but they do have it in a blue-green that I think he will like just as well.

"Whatever, just order me the damn dress so we can get this over and done with. We need to get the shoe shopping out of the way before Thursday because after that I'll be out of commission until the ball."

"Okay," Rosalie says, letting another giggle slip out. "We'll go tomorrow. But right now, let's take your measurements and I'll order the gown for you. I need to go after that because I need to put in an appearance at the office. They're starting to wonder if I still work there. I've spent a lot of time with Emmett these past few weeks."

"Yeah, I've neglected my books, too. I need to get back to work on that so Mr. Black doesn't think I've abandoned him." I was going to tell her that Jacob has been asking about her, but decide against it. She and Emmett are doing so well and I don't want to throw a wrench into the mix.

"Okay, I'll be by around two o'clock tomorrow. I know just the store to take you where you can get your shoes and accessories. It won't take long."

After we take my measurements, Rosalie enters the information into the site. "There," she says, clearly hitting a computer key. "I've just ordered your dress to be express shipped to the store. Once it arrives, I'll have Felix, one of our store tailors, come here to fit it for you."

"Rose, you're the best, you know that?" I pull her in for a hug. "You and Jasper have always taken care of me, and I love you for it. Thank you."

"We love you, too, Bells. Always have … always will." She hugs me tight, and I nod my head, hugging her back.

"All right, I need to whip out a couple of chapters. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon," I say, walking her to the door. We give our standard hug and kiss goodbye, and after I lock myself in, I feed Conrad and head down the hall toward my office to get to work … finally.

** [IPS] **

"You ready, baby?" Edward asks after I open the door to my apartment for him.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess," I say, feeling him pull me into his side.

Edward has come to pick me up. I'll spend the night before surgery, but it feels like I'm being taken to the hospital right now.

"This will be a piece of cake, Bella. Once I perform the Vitrectomy, you'll be wheeled to recovery while you come out of anesthesia. You'll be monitored for several hours, and then I'll take you home and baby you," he says, kissing my lips firmly but chastely.

"I fucking hate this, Edward. I want you to know that. This is it. No more after this, thank God."

"I know, baby. But you will feel so much better in the end. Just think, no more fevers to put you in the hospital." I bend down to nuzzle her neck, needing her now just as badly as I did at lunch.

"Just don't screw up and poke my eye out." I laugh when I hear him burst out laughing because that's exactly what he'll be doing during the surgery.

"I promise, baby. I only know one thing I want to screw and poke." I laugh and shake my head at his bad pun.

"Okay, let's go," I say, grabbing my bag by the table. "Did you arrange for Emmett to come by your house and let Conrad out tomorrow?"

"Yep. He's going to come by at noon and let him out, then after work he'll come by to feed him. Do you have all his things ready?" he asks.

"Yes, it's all right there by the door,and I think you have food at your house for him, right?"

"Yes, now quit stalling. Let's go," he says, guiding me out the door, taking my suitcase from me. "Come on, buddy." I hear Edward say to Conrad. I know he is giving him some love. I smile warmly at how close Edward is to him.

** [IPS] **

**EDWARD**

"Bella? Bella, baby? Time to wake up now, baby," I say, smoothing her brow, making sure the tape over her eye shield is secure. I smile when I see her trying to come out of the anesthesia.

"Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling, besides like shit?" I kiss her lips when she tries to smile, failing miserably. "Everything went fine, and Rose is right here. If you need anything, you just let her know. I've instructed Nurse Ratchet to take care of you and to get you anything you want, all right?" I press her cheek against mine and feel her nod in understanding. By the time I look at her face, she's out again.

"Okay, Rose, you might as well make yourself comfortable. She's going to be in and out like this for a couple of hours. If you need anything, let the nurse know or call Em or myself, all right?" I tell her, grazing my hand over her head. "Thanks for being here for her, Rosalie."

"I've been her for her since she was twelve, Edward. This will never change," she says, leaning forward over Bella's bed, making sure she's comfortable. I have to smile at the love Rosalie is giving to my girl.

"Well, I thank you anyway. Call the nurse if you need anything, and I'll be back after I write my report." After I kiss Bella's cool lips, I decide to take her temperature just to ease my mind. It's slightly elevated, but nothing to worry about. I kiss her again before I leave. I stop at the door and look back, and Rosalie has Bella's hand in hers while she whispers something to her. She looks like she's holding a conversation with her. I smile and turn to head toward my office.

After observing Bella over the past few hours, I've determined it's best to have her spend the night and take her home tomorrow. She is having difficulties staying awake, and with her temperature a little high, I want to observe her a little longer.

"Rose, I'm going to keep Bella overnight." I see panic on her face and need to quickly calm her nerves. "She's fine; she's fine, Rose. I just don't want to take her home with her still heavily sedated. The anesthesia still has hold of her, and it's only a precaution."

"Can I spend the night here with her, Edward?" I watch as Rosalie strokes Bella's forehead, and I don't have the heart to say no, especially since I had planned on staying with her.

"Absolutely, Rose. I'll have a cot brought in for you." I look around the room and determine there isn't room for a second cot for me, so I decide to camp out in my office. It's going to be a long night, so I make a mental note to call Emmett to ask if he would take Conrad home with him so he won't be lonely without Bella. Hell, I'm going to be lonely without her.

** [IPS] **

Rosalie walks ahead of me, opening the doors so I can carry Bella inside. I carefully maneuver the stairs and enter my bedroom, gently placing a sleeping Bella on the bed. Since she is already dressed in her yoga pants and a long-sleeve T-shirt, I remove the blankets I wrapped around her from the hospital, and tuck her in under the comforter. I change clothes to get more comfortable myself and take Bella's vitals.

Rosalie enters the room, waving a note in her hand. "It looks like Victoria made a pot of chicken soup for dinner with homemade bread. Let me know when you get hungry, and I'll get it for you." Rosalie sits on the edge of the bed, watching Bella.

"Thanks, Rose, I'm starving." I check Bella's temperature again for the millionth time, and then check my iPhone to see when her next dose of antibiotic is due. I set her prescriptions on the nightstand so they will be readily available. I place my medical bag on the floor next to the bed, in case of an emergency. I stand back to make sure everything is in order, taking a mental inventory of everything I think I will need. While Rose warms the soup for us, I get myself comfortable on the bed next to Bella.

"Hey there," I say when Bella begins to wake. "How are you feeling? Once you get the last of the anesthesia out of your system, you'll feel much better."

"I feel okay, I guess. I have a headache though." She moves to make herself more comfortable.

"Rosalie is heating us soup for dinner. Once you get a little food in your stomach, I'll give you some meds for that pain, all right?" I lay my cheek against hers to feel her warmth. "Here, let's get you sitting up, so you can get a little something in your stomach." She just lays there for a little bit, not wanting to move.

Rosalie arrives with a tray containing a tureen full of soup and bowls. "Hey, Bells," She says, running her hand over Bella's brow. "I'll be right back. I didn't have enough room to carry everything upstairs," she says after placing the tray on the table next to my recliner. I watch her leave and look down at Bella.

"Come on, let's sit you up and get some of Victoria's warm chicken soup in you." I help her sit up, and when Rosalie comes in, she climbs on the bed to help her as well. We get her propped up against some over-stuffed pillows, and Rosalie shares a bowl of soup with her. I leave the two of them to visit, and I sit in my recliner with a bowl while I login to the clinic's website to review a few critical patient files. I have another surgery next week that I need to prepare for.

Rosalie escorts Bella to the bathroom and then takes her back to the bed where she brushes her hair, plaiting it into a long braid. She then takes a warm wash cloth and washes her face, being careful around the eye shield and tape. I realize then what a truly incredible friend Rosalie is to Bella. She takes care of Bella in every sense of the word. I watch as Rose looks at all the medicines, educating herself on times and doses.

"She can have one of the codeine now," I say, startling her. She looks over at me and smiles, opening the bottle, dropping a pill in her hand.

"Bella, here, take this, sweetie." She places the pill on Bella's tongue, raising the water bottle to her lips. Once that's done, she takes off her shoes and climbs in the bed, lowering herself next to Bella. They both drift off to sleep, and I place a lap blanket across Rosalie's shoulders and chest to keep her warm. I decide that, when the girls wake up, I'm going to start a fire in the room. I haven't used that fireplace in years, and now is as good a time as ever. I go downstairs and quietly stock the hearth with logs so that when they awaken, I'll get the fire started. I don't want to do it now, knowing I will make too much noise in the process. I need Bella to get all the rest she can. I go back to my recliner and decide to take a nap of my own, and when I wake up, the process of taking care of Bella will start over again.

** [IPS] **

"Hey, Bella, look what I made you," Alice says, bounding into the room, then plopping herself down on the bed next to Bella. She places a box in her hand, and Bella proceeds to open it. Once she lifts the lid of the small box, she pulls out a disk and begins to examine it.

"What the …" I watch as Bella runs her fingers over it and then turns it over and then flips it back again. "What the heck is this, Alice?"

"I … um … I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of decorating a new eye shield for you. You know, for the ball," Alice answers.

"Bella, you should see it, it's really beautiful. It matches your dress perfectly," Rosalie explains. "As you can feel, all the stones are the same shape and level. The stones along the rim are intermittently spaced with a deep blue and light green, the exact shades of blue and green that's in your dress. She then placed blue-green stones that cover the rest of the shield. It's very well done, Alice."

Alice took the shield and held it up to Bella's eye and looked back at me. "It's perfect, Alice. Thank you." I bend down and place a kiss on top of her head. I look at Bella, and she's beaming.

"I was so worried about what I was going to do with this thing on my eye. I didn't want to wear a black one that would make me look like a pirate." I couldn't prevent my laughter from escaping, and when I look at Alice and Rosalie, they both join me. Bella bends forward to give Alice a hug. "Thank you so much, Alice."

"Well, with only one week to the ball, Edward said you couldn't remove your shield yet, so I thought we could replace it for the night. Edward also said the hospital has special glue that we could use, just for the night, to hold the shield in place so you won't have tape covering the stones," Alice explains.

"Wow, you've thought of everything, haven't you?" Bella says, still running her fingers over the small stones.

"And your dress arrived yesterday," Rosalie chimes in. "I have it here, so we need to get it fitted. Do you feel up to it today? I can get Felix over here to get it done. We really should do it right away since the ball is next weekend."

"Yeah, let me get cleaned up first. Edward, can we take a shower real quick?" I smile when she says "we" because we've been showering together so I can help her protect her eye. It's been difficult for me, though, since we've had to abstain while she's been recovering. Hopefully, soon after I examine her eye tomorrow, she will be all right for some loving, but the slightest pressure to the blood vessels in her eyes could be harmful.

"Absolutely," I answer.

"Rose, would you call Felix and see if he can be here in an hour? I'll be ready by then," Bella says excitedly, gggetting up from the bed.

"No, baby. Don't get up until someone is there to help you. You can't apply any pressure to your eye, all right?" I move to help her up and I escort her to the shower.

When we get out of the shower, I carry her downstairs, which probably wasn't necessary, but I'm not taking any chances. When we reach the bottom of the stairs, Felix is there waiting for Bella. I take the opportunity to go to the clinic to go over some patient files and to check on my patients since Bella has an entourage at the house right now. I kiss her goodbye and inform her that I'll be back in a few hours.

"Take care of my girl, Rose," I call from the door, shutting it behind me.

**BELLA**

"Why don't you change in Edward's office, Bella? Come, I'll help you," Alice says. She takes my hand, and I can hear the rustling of the garment bag in her other hand.

"Okay, here we are. Let me help you so that you don't pull your shield off your eye." When I raise my T-shirt over my face, Alice guides my shirt so that it doesn't catch on the tape that covers my eye and I am ready for the dress.

Once I have it on, it feels so good next to my skin. I don't know what material it is, but it's heavy and flowing. It lays nicely against me.

"Oh, my, God, Bella. I don't think you need to do anything other than hem it a little bit. It fits you perfectly," Alice squeals, smoothing down the draped collar. "Let's go show Rosalie."

When we get out to the living room, everyone agrees that no adjustments are needed other than a few inches off the hem. I'm glad, because that means I won't have to worry about it being ready by next Saturday. After a few adjustments and suggestions here and there, I remove the dress, hand it over to Felix,and he leaves to begin his alterations. The girls and I sit and gossip the rest of the afternoon. Alice tells us that Jasper asked her to move with him. Although she loves him, she wants to think about it first. It's a huge step for anyone and I can't slight her wanting to be sure. It's a big decision.

Rosalie says that she and Emmett are thick as thieves, that they are doing very well and don't have any of the problems they had at the onset of their relationship. She's more in love with him than ever.

I tell the girls that Edward and I are doing great and that he is so good to me and takes very good care of me, especially right now, during my recovery period. We are all very excited for the ball, and Alice is going to make us all appointments for a day spa to get scrubbed, waxed, shampooed and get our nails done. I ask for a massage too while we are at it. I wonder if Edward's mother would like to join us. I should invite her.

** [IPS] **

**EDWARD**

"Mom … Dad … it's so good to see you. It's been too long." I hug my mother tightly because, well, she's my mom, and I love her. I embrace my dad, too, when I see him coming toward me. I let go of him so Alice can get her fill.

I watch Conrad get excited at all the people in house, and I call him over to my side.

"Dad, Mom, I want you to finally meet Jasper. Jasper, my mom, Esme, and my dad, Carlisle." I watch Alice make her introductions. Jasper shakes my dad's hand, thanking him for the books Dad sends him on a regular basis, then turns toward Mom and gives her a hug.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Jasper," Mom says while hugging him. "Alice talks about you incessantly."

"Yeah, well, you know Alice. She's rarely quiet," he says fondly of my sister. "It's one of the things I love about her." I smile when I see the love in his eyes as he looks into hers.

"Mom, Dad, I want you to meet my Bella. Bella, t,, t hese are my parents, Esme and Carlisle." I pull Bella out from her hiding spot behind me and guide her forward toward my parents.

"Bella, dear, I'm so happy to meet you," Mom says, taking Bella's hand, then gently pulling her in for a hug.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mrs. Cullen."

"Dad?" I say, taking Bella to him.

"Bella, you are as beautiful as Edward says you are. It's a pleasure to meet you, young lady," Dad says, taking her by the shoulders and placing a kiss on each cheek. Her blush couldn't be more beautiful.

"Very European, Dad," I chuckle, taking Bella by the hand, escorting her into the living room. Everyone takes a seat, a, nd I play bartender while Jasper hands out the drinks.

"Just something I picked up while in France."

"So, how is your eye doing, Bella? Have you recovered enough to attend the ball? You look like you're doing well, and Edward says you're ahead of your recovery schedule," Mom says while holding Bella's hand in hers. I can see my mother has formed an early attachment to my girl.

"I'm doing very well, thank you, Mrs. Cullen," Bella answers politely.

"Bella, you know Carlisle and I didn't say anything to you about the Mr. Cullen and Mrs. Cullen thing over the phone, but we really must insist you call us Esme and Carlisle, all right?" Mom says affectionately, patting Bella's leg.

"Yes, ma'am." I give her shoulder a light squeeze when I see her blush.

"So, how long are you in town?" I ask, taking a sip of my Chivas. I glance at Bella as she takes a drink of her soda and lime, and when she cringes, she looks over at me, holding her drink up.

"Sorry, baby, you're on meds and I didn't think you would want to be drinking right now," I whisper in her ear.

"You don't miss a beat, do you, Edward?" she giggles, taking another sip.

"I try not to where your health and safety are concerned. Anyway, Mom? Sorry … how long are you here?" I ask again.

"Well, through the ball, of course. Then I thought, if you wouldn't mind, we could stay at your Bainbridge house until after the holidays. Since we're already here and with Christmas coming up, we could stick around. We could do Christmas dinner and everyone could come there for the festivities."

"Dad? What have you done with my mother? Mother wouldn't take off over Thanksgiving and Christmas. Where is she? Tell me now," I tease, eliciting a giggle from my mom.

"Well, Eddie," she says, knowing I hate that name, "I'll have you know that I've decided to start slowing down. With you and Alice having someone in your lives now, I want to be around to enjoy that. I want to spend more time getting to know them, especially if there are plans for anyone becoming my son or daughter." I think my mother actually blushed just then. I know Bella did, but it doesn't take much for her. I quickly glance at Jasper, recalling the conversation we had during our jog. He lowers his head and takes a drink of his beer.

"Bella, Edward says you work for Random House and that you transcribe books to audio?" my dad asks, making an effort to get to know Bella.

"Yes, sir. Um, I've been with them for almost five years. I work out of my home. It's not too far from Edward's clinic," she explains, blushing.

"I met her at the coffee shop that's across the street from her apartment and a few blocks from the clinic." I complete the story of how we met, with me approaching Conrad first, and how we met there for regular coffee dates after that.

"That's such a sweet story, Edward," Mom says exuberantly. She's so obvious.

"Mom, stop. You're going to embarrass Bella," I chuckle, then get up for another drink. "Anyone need a refill?"

After another round of drinks, we decide to go out for dinner, where the girls talk about the ball, and Bella invites my mother to their spa day festivities. I make a mental note to call the spa and have them bill me for the four of them and to include a few extra treats for my girl. I want Bella totally relaxed and feeling every bit as beautiful as she is.

Once dinner is over, Jasper and Alice leave to go home, and Bella insists that I take her back to her place. She's been at my house since the surgery and says she doesn't want to intrude on my time with my parents.

"Bella, no, I want you to come home with me, baby. It's been less than two weeks, and we were pushing it with you going out tonight. I want you here with me, all right?" I almost sound like I'm whining, and I chuckle at myself.

"Oh, no, Bella. You shouldn't be alone, dear. I would really prefer if you stay with Edward while we're here. I really want to get to know you, and it would please me to have your company. Plus, while Edward is at the office, I can stay and take care of you. I would really love that. Please? Did Edward tell you I'm a doctor?"

_Gee, Mom, how can anyone say no to you?_

"Um … well, if you want me to. Edward, I don't want to intrude on your visit." I take her hand and pull her close to me.

"Bella, don't you know? Don't you know how much I love you and want you with me? I hate it when you aren't here," I whisper in her ear. I raise her chin so her mouth meets mine. I give her a warm, chaste kiss, innocent enough, in case my parents are watching, but with enough meaning so that she understands.

"I love you too, Edward."

"Okay, good. No more talk about going home then, okay, baby?"

"There's nowhere I'd rather be."

* * *

_**A/N: All righty then. Bella's got the first surgery done and out of the way. Now on to the juicy stuff. Esme has taken quite an interest in Bella, hasn't she? Hmm. I loved the way Rosie took care of her too. Was Edward in doctor-mode or what! I love that. I am excited to be moving on to the ball. Every girl likes to dress up, right? Even in a Steve McQueen dress. Do any of you even know who Steve McQueen is? It's gonna get really interesting now, so stay tuned. Thank you for all your responses to Chapter 15, I really loved them all and you pushed me over the 1,000 mark (cyber huggies **__**(that's hugs and not diapers) **__**and kissies). I hope to hear from you again. Till next time…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns ****anything Twilight-related in this story. Conrad is mine.**

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the ladies at PTB, thank you.**

**Okay, I suck. I didn't respond to any of your reviews and I feel like crap about it. I vowed I would never use the "RL" excuse that life happens and although I don't have a husband or kids to demand my time, but I do have a demanding employer. My apologies, but I read them all and I love each and every one of them.**

**Now, welcome … Irina.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 17**

"_Bella, don't you know? Don't you know how much I love you and want you with me? I hate it when you aren't here," I whisper in her ear. I raise her chin so her mouth meets mine. I give her a warm, chaste kiss, innocent enough in case my parents are watching, but with enough meaning so that she understands._

"_I love you too, Edward."_

"_Okay, good. Now, no more talk about going home."_

**BELLA**

After Edward and his parents convince me to stay rather than go home to my own place, Carlisle and Esme call it a night and head toward their bedroom. Edward lets Conrad out, and after I put the cocktail glasses in the kitchen sink, we also head for bed. We slip under the covers, and I sigh when Edward wraps his body around mine in a cocoon. He's so warm, and I feel safe and protected.

"I miss you, baby," Edward whispers quietly in my ear.

"So do I." I nuzzle my hips into his and feel his full erection press against my pelvis. I sigh at the feel of it. It's been so long since we've made love, and I really miss the closeness.

"Please, Edward?" I plead. "We can go slow and easy. I just need to feel you." I bury my face into his neck, raising my body up so that he slips between my legs. I close my legs tight, trapping him and begin to move along his thick length.

He rolls me onto my back and lowers his lips to mine, his tongue begging for entrance. "Oh, baby, I need you so bad." When I part my lips, he wastes no time in showing me through that kiss how much he needs me. I feel the tingling begin when his legs part mine, spreading me. Then I feel his hand graze down my torso, finally landing where I need him to touch me the most. When he caresses me with his long, gentle fingers, he slips two inside me and I instinctively constrict around them. I throw my arms around his neck, using his shoulders for support as well as comfort.

"Aw baby, so wet and ready for me," he says next to my ear, and then he finds my mouth again in one of our most passionate kisses yet.

"Edward, you're going to make me come, and I'd rather do that all over your cock." His head snaps up from its resting place on my shoulder, and when I hear him growl, he makes short time of moving on top of me. The move was so quick, I have to giggle at him.

"Bella, if you only had an idea what you do to me when you talk nasty to me in the dark."

_Good to know. _

The feel of him teasing me is more than I can bear, and I raise my body to him, calling out for release.

"Edward, I know you can't fuck me hard and fast, but if you don't put that thing inside me this very instant, I'm going to have to take care of things myself." I circle my hips provocatively against him. I hear my own raspy voice say, "You can watch." I guess that was all the coaxing he needed because he is inside me in one smooth, fluid motion.

"Oh, God, Bella, you feel so good, baby." I love hearing his gravelly voice talk to me while he moves inside me slow and deep. I bury my hands in his hair, running my hands over his scalp, and that earns me another groan. I lift my legs around his waist, needing to feel him as deep inside me as he can be. The angle gives me the ultimate sensation. I feel it building inside my stomach and at the very center of my being, and I know it's just a matter of time.

"Baby, I'm close," I say, my voice quivering from the wonderful way he manipulates my body.

"Come for me, Bella. I need for you to come, now. I can't … I can't hold it … oh, fuck, baby." I feel him thrust hard and deep inside me, pulsating with each thrust. The sound of pleasure he makes spurs me on. I love to hear him come in my ear. A total turn on for me.

"Oh God … oh, my, God … Edward …" My head digs back into my pillow when I feel the explosion rock my entire body. The way he holds me to him as we come together is a beautiful thing. I scold myself when I realize I may have scratched his back too roughly.

After a few long minutes of silence and wit gathering, he begins to gently move inside me again. His movements are slow and long at first, and I lie there still and quiet, just feeling him. I begin to move along with him, slow and easy. I can feel him harden and grow inside me and soon he is completely hard and I am full of him. This time he goes slower, and somewhere along the way, he pulls out and turns me over, placing a large, overstuffed pillow underneath my stomach, raising my hips to a perfect angle and height for him. I surrender when he lies over my back and continues to make love to me, cradling me in his arms while he tells me how beautiful and warm I am. I spread my legs wider, which lifts my hips higher, allowing him to enter me even deeper. When he begins to move faster, I feel the tingling begin. Then he wraps one arm underneath me, low under my stomach, lifting me even higher to him, as he thrusts in hard and deep but withdraws slow and easy. I know he is getting close.

"Oh, baby …" I whisper as I circle my hips while he thrusts giving us a perfect rhythm. "Oh, fuck, Edward …" I moan, spreading my arms out wide over my head, fisting the sheets with my hands.

"Bella …" Edward growls into the back of my neck as he empties himself with each deep, intense thrust. I lie and listen and take it all and smile as I hear him breathe heavily into my ear.

After, we lie in each other's arms and wait for normal breathing to resume, Edward turns me around so that I face him and then tilts his head to kiss my forehead.

"Thank you, baby. God, I needed you. Do you now hard it's been for me to keep my hands off of you?"

"I missed you too, Edward." I fold myself into his arms, drape my leg over his hip and snuggle in, ready to drift off to sleep until Conrad whines and barks outside the door.

"Edward, there's something wrong. He wants me. He's telling me something." I jump up and slip into my sleep pants that I left on the floor near the bed. I can hear that Edward's already in his jeans when he opens the bedroom door. I make my way to the doorway as I hear him open the door downstairs. Conrad runs out, barking ferociously. That's when I hear the screeching of tires and a car's engine as it zooms away.

"What is it, Edward?" Carlisle asks from down the hall.

"I'm not sure, but Conrad here took care of it. Scared him away, didn't you, boy?" I can hear Edward patting Conrad, thanking him for being a good guard dog.

After everything settles down and we all go back to bed, I ask Edward who he thought it might be. I have my own sneaking suspicions, but I want to hear it confirmed.

"I can't be positive, but I have a strong feeling it was Irina." After we settle back in bed, he takes me into his arms and brings the blanket up over us, snuggling close to me. "Don't worry, she won't be back tonight. I just can't, for the life of me, figure out what it is she wants." While I lie there thinking about that, I can't stay awake any longer, and I drift off to sleep.

When I wake to the smell of coffee, I slip on my sleep pants and tank and tie my bathrobe around me and make my way downstairs, since Edward is already there.

"Well, there she is," Esme says. "Come over here, Bella. I've made breakfast. Do you like waffles? Edward loves them, so I had to please my boy this morning. Besides, the men are cooking us brunch tomorrow before we go to the spa. We can't spend the day getting beautiful for the ball on an empty stomach. Especially when they serve us all you can drink mimosas."

I take a seat at the breakfast bar and enjoy the coffee Edward puts in front of me before he kisses the top of my head.

"Dad, I still believe you did away with Mom and went shopping in Stepford for a new wife," Edward says. We all laugh at the innuendo that this can't possibly be his mother.

**EDWARD**

"I assure you, Son, this is the one and only Esme Cullen. She just realized that she needs to slow down and has missed out on both your and Alice's lives long enough, and now that you have both fallen in love, she doesn't want to miss out on any more family gatherings. Thanksgiving was special because we took a second honeymoon to Paris," Dad explains as I watch him walk up to Mom and give her an affectionate hug.

"I didn't know that trip was a honeymoon, Mom." I look at her, and she nods her head as Dad slips behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Bella, dear, I was thinking that you and I could go for a little drive today, maybe stop at the Pikes for lunch or something?" Esme suggests.

"That sounds good. How about we do lunch first then go for the drive? I was going to have Edward drop me off at my place so I can get a few hours of work in this morning."

I know that Bella has been away from home and likely needs some down-time and a few hours won't hurt. "Sure, I'll drop you off, and Mom can pick you up for lunch."

"I can get in about four hours of work and check in with Mr. Black. Plus, I'm sure I have bills that need to be paid. My mailbox is probably running over, too." Bella says, looking excited.

"Okay, do I have time to shower, Edward?" she asks, shoving the last of her waffle in her mouth, moving to take her plate to the sink.

"Sure. I don't have to be at the office for another hour. Does that give you enough time?"

"I'll be ready in thirty minutes. I'll just leave my clothes and stuff here. Oh, wait, what about Conrad? I need him."

"We'll take the SUV. You go out with Mom today, and I'll swing by the apartment to pick up Conrad and bring him home."

"Perfect, baby. Thank you, you're the best." Bella kisses me before she turns to go upstairs. Her lips have the flavor of maple syrup, and if my parents weren't in the room, I'd lick the very last bit of flavor off of them. I look at my mother and smirk at her grinning at us.

I watch Bella masterfully climb the stairs, and again I'm amazed at how well-adjusted she is in her blindness. I can't wait to see her run up those stairs while I chase her to our bed. I want to watch as she runs and jumps on the bed, landing in the middle with me hot on her heels. I want to see her face at the wonderment of the world around her. I want to see her look into my eyes while I make love to her, telling her how much I love her. I want to see the love in her eyes when she tells me she loves me.

"What's the matter, Son?" my dad asks, bringing me out of my reverie.

I glance at both my parents, then up the stairs to make sure the bedroom door is shut before I talk to them. I look between my mom and dad before I speak.

"I am undeniably certain that I can repair Bella's eyesight. There's one small minor problem—she doesn't want any more surgeries. She has emphatically stated that after this one, there will be no more. I know she will see if she would allow me perform my procedure, but she won't."

"Oh, Edward, that's wonderful, darling," my mother coos. "What are you going to do?"

"I have a plan. I'm taking her away for New Year's, and I'm going to tell her then that I can do it. Then I plan on educating her on the procedure, _if_ I can get past her initial denial. I'm expecting an argument. I even expect her to want to leave me. That's how against another surgery she is." I look into her eyes and see sadness and apprehension. "But she'll see, Mom. I'll be able to look into those beautiful golden eyes of hers, and they will be responsive."

"Well, if there is anything I can do to help, you let me know, all right?" I nod and sigh again at the long road I have ahead of me. I don't want to fight with Bella. I just want her to know that she can trust me when I tell her she will see again and that she has nothing to fear.

I look up at the top of the stairs when I hear the door open and see her coming down when my dad surprises me. He wants to come down to the clinic and make rounds with me today. Although it was a strange request, I would enjoy having him there.

"Would you like to ride to the office with me, or do you want to drive yourself? Since Mom and Bella are taking your rental, you can use the Jag if you want," I say, not believing what has just come out of my mouth. I never thought I would loan that car out to anyone.

"A Jaguar? Sure! I'll drive that one." If he wasn't a grown man, and my father, I would say he was about to piss his pants. His reaction reminds me more of a teenager than the man he is, and smirking at him, I wonder if I should rethink the idea. But by the look on his face, I think he will enjoy driving it, so I toss him the keys.

"Wow," my dad says, his eyes wide with excitement. I watch him as he holds the keys up and looks at the Jaguar on the key ring. It's not even a key actually. It looks more like a small metric screwdriver.

"You ready, baby?" I ask, bending down to kiss the top of her head. "Mmm, you smell good."

"Thanks. Alice brought me some shampoo the other day." She runs her fingers through her wet hair, bringing it to her nose, while I examine the shield covering her eye and decide to change it before we leave.

"Hey, Bella, I want to change the shield over your eye. It's been a few days, all right?"

"Okay, but can I leave it off for a few hours? It sure would feel good getting some air to it and that couldn't hurt, right? I'll wear sunglasses to cover it," she promises.

I stand there and stare at her thinking about the consequences of leaving the patch off her eye for a few hours.

"Let me see how the eye looks. If it looks free of infection and seepage, then sure, a few hours can't hurt. We can have Mom put it back on for you when she picks you up. Is that all right?" I am talking into a very happy face right now. "You may think you don't want to wear it to the ball, baby, but it's still really bruised and swollen. The shield is still needed, okay?" She nods in understanding while I clean her eye.

Once I see that the exterior portion of her eye is free from seepage and infection, I agree to leave it off for a few hours. After I clean her eye, I tilt her head back and place a few drops into it.

"Mom, when you pick her up, you need to put this clean shield over her eye, all right? But first, put three drops of this into it and then tape this gauze over her eye and then the shield."

"Yes, Son, I do believe I know how to do this," she says, giving me a smug grin.

"I don't know, Mom. Do you think you can handle it? I mean, you know you only know how to open a heart and make it beat again. Do you think you can handle bandaging an eye? Do you even know anything about bandaging?" I tease. I wouldn't know the first thing about the workings of the human heart. But give me a brain or an eye to work on … absolutely.

"Okay, get your son and let's go, baby," I say before placing a kiss on her nose, then on her sick eye. "Dad, I'll see you in a little while. I don't know where I'll be in the building, so call me when you get there and I'll meet you." I give my mom a kiss on her cheek and tell her to take care that Bella doesn't overdo it, to walk at a slower pace, and take a lot of breaks. She nods in agreement then Bella, Conrad and I head toward the garage.

On the drive to Bella's apartment, I hold her hand, rubbing my thumb over the back of it. After I raise her hand to my lips, I kiss her knuckles and run my tongue along them.

"What's going on, Edward?" she asks, looking at me with a quizzical brow.

"Oh, not much. I was reminiscing about making love to you last night. How wonderful you make me feel." I squeeze her hand tightly to emphasize my feeling. "I love you very much, you know that, right?"

"Yes, and I love you as well. You make me very happy, Edward."

I kiss her hand again and pull in front of her apartment building. "We're here, baby. Stay there and I'll open the door for you." I walk around the front of the car, open her door, helping her out and then open Conrad's kennel. When he jumps out, he joyfully runs in circles and pushes his nose into Bella's hand. She instinctively bends down to hug him.

"Hey, there, Conrad. How's my big boy?" I watch as she nuzzles his neck and he actually hugs her. I can't help but chuckle at that. He actually puts his paws over her shoulders and nuzzles his head into her neck. Amazing.

After Bella stops at her mailbox to pick up her mail, I escort her and Conrad upstairs. "Don't overdo it today, all right, Bella? Just a few hours and please try not to walk too much."

"I won't. If I feel myself getting tired, I'll tell your mom to bring me home, okay?"

"To my house, right?" I ask as she giggles at me.

"Yes, baby. To your house." She lifts on her tiptoes to kiss me, slipping her arms under mine, holding my shoulders from behind.

"You are a mighty fine kisser there, Miss Swan," I say into her moans. I give her a few more lust-filled kisses before I go.

"I need to go before you make me even more late," I say, giving her a peck on her nose. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will. I love you, now go," she says as she turns me around and forces me toward the door.

After I leave Bella's, it's only a short drive to the clinic. I see that Emmett's already here, and I pull into my double parking space. Ah, the perks of being the landlord. Once I turn off the car, I reach in the backseat for my favorite doctor's bag that my mother purchased for me as a graduation gift. She ordered it from Paris, and I use it the most. I've received other bags as gifts, but I always make my way back to this one.

When I shut the car door and make sure it's locked, I pull my phone out of my pocket to check for texts or messages. Happy there aren't any, I slip it back into the breast pocket inside my suit coat. As soon as I look up, my heart stops and my blood runs cold. There she is:

_Irina._

"Well, aren't you looking mighty handsome this morning," she coos as she pushes herself off her car and saunters toward me. "I forgot how sexy you look in a suit."

My eyes roam down her body and can easily make the assumption she's dressed to please me. It's the way I always told her how I liked her to dress for me. She's wearing a turtle-necked, long sleeve, plain, black, tight-fitting spandex bandage dress. Every curve shows in this dress, and it's clear she has nothing on underneath. Physically, she hasn't changed. I hear her five-inch black heels click on the concrete with each slow, meticulous step. She's allowing me time to watch her.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Irina?"

"Oh, baby, you know exactly what I'm doing here. You've heard my voicemails. You know I want you back. You know I want to fuck you again. I miss how you feel buried inside me," she says in a breathy voice. When she runs the palms of her palms up my chest to grasp my lapels, I jerk her hands off me.

_Whoa. This is new. _

"It's not going to happen, Irina, ever, so why do you persist with this behavior?" I move to make my way to the elevator, but she manages to clamp her hand around my arm.

"But, Edward, it will happen. You will be mine again, or I will take you and your pet project down with you. Why don't you come with me back to my hotel room? I need you to fuck me in the worst way, baby. We were good together once; we can be that again," she says as she runs her hand up and down my arm. I jerk it free and step back from her.

"Irina, for the first time in my life, I have someone who loves me and plays no games with me. You haven't changed one single bit, have you? You are still the manipulative whore you always were. You think that you can flaunt your body for everyone and they will drop everything for you. Just … just go away, Irina, and leave me alone." I turn to leave again.

"So, does Isabella know about your plan to do your magic on her yet?"

My blood turns to ice, and I slowly turn to her and quickly close the few short feet between us.

"You. Do. Not. Say. Her. Name," I say a mere inch from her face.

"Oh, baby, did I just strike a nerve?" she says, sticking out her bottom lip pretending to pout.

I back away and relax my stance and laugh at her. "What is it you really want, Irina? It isn't me, certainly. What do you want?

"Oh, all right, if you insist," she says, shifting her weight to one foot, sticking her hip out while looking at her ridiculously long fake nails. "I want in. I want to be part of your project. I want to be there when it's approved. I want to be at your side when it goes global."

For the second time in just minutes, my blood turns to ice and my eyes squint as I look at her. "How did you know about Bella? Who told you about her?" I demand, and as soon as my question is asked, she bursts into vindictive laughter.

"You think I'm stupid, don't you, Edward?" she asks, closing the distance I put between us. "Have me share your bed and make me a partner or you and your precious Bella are history, figuratively and literally."

I am numb. I know my mouth is hanging open at what I've just heard. I don't know if I want her to repeat what she just said or to laugh at her.

"Edward?" I look over Irina's shoulder and there stands my father. Irina snaps around to look behind her then back to me. She puckers her lips at me in a mock kiss and turns and walks toward my dad.

"Why, if it isn't Carlisle Cullen." She shouts across the garage, strolling toward him in the same manner she walked toward me. "Aren't you a fucking sight for sore eyes." She sashays a circle around him, looking at my father from head to toe. "I wonder if Esme would mind if I fucked you and your son together … at the same time." She throws her head back in one of the most sinister laughs I've ever heard. "She could watch if she wants to."

"_Get the fuck out, Irina. Now!"_ I yell at the top of my lungs.

"See you around, Eddie," she says, waving her fingers as she walks away.

I nearly drop to the ground after hearing those words come out of her mouth. I look over at my dad and he is ashen.

"Edward, what the fuck was she doing here? Are you seeing her? I mean, you aren't —"

"_NO!_ Fuck, Dad. How can you even ask that?" I scoff at him. I pick up my bag that I don't even remember dropping.

"What was she doing here, Edward?" he asks again, still shocked. His eyes are huge whether from fear or from pure shock of seeing Irina again and then having her say those outrageous things.

We both turn toward the elevator, and I look over my shoulder to make sure I don't see her following. "She … she knows about Bella. She knows I want to do my procedure on her." Clearly shaken, I put my hand on the wall to help balance me. To hear that vile human being say Bella's given name turns my stomach.

"What did she say?" he asks, pushing the elevator button.

"She said she wants to be part of my project. She wants me to make her a partner. She threatened me." I walk onto the elevator and stare at the floor. I have a sinking feeling and the gloom and doom sensation that comes with it.

"Well, what the fuck did she say, Edward?" My head jerks toward him. He just said "fuck". My dad never says "fuck."

"Um … she asked me if Isabella knows about my plan to operate." I try to recall everyone who knows of my plan. There's my family, of course, Rosalie and Jasper, but they don't even know Irina. "God, Dad, this is making me nauseated. I'm sick at the thought that she's not going away. She's been calling, and she's tried to enter the building before. And, I think it was her at the house last night, and now this." No, she's not going to go away easily, I think.

After Dad and I reach the tenth floor, Angie is at her desk, as usual.

"Good morning, Angela. You remember my dad, Carlisle, don't you?" I say, while thumbing through the abundant messages received already this morning.

"Yes, absolutely. How are you, Dr. Cullen?" Angie stands out of respect and shakes his hand.

"I'm very well, thank you. It's good to see you again." He returns her smile and hand shake.

"Angie, my father and I are going to make rounds together this morning. Would you get the interns together that are on the schedule?" I say before I enter my office with my dad in tow.

"Shut the door behind you, will you, Dad?" I take off my suit coat and put on my lab coat. "She somehow knows about Bella. She knows about the procedure. She knows my plan to try it on Bella. And she wants to actually be part of the team I will need to build around the success of it. She plans on blackmailing her way in, and she's threatened to take the project down if I don't." I run my hands through my hair and drop into my desk chair. My dad takes a chair across from my desk.

"Can she do that? Take the project down, I mean?" Dad asks, sounding sincere.

"She took down Johns Hopkins without even blinking an eye, ruining our relationship while doing it. She doesn't care who she walks on or damages in the process. I don't think she'd have a problem with the lack of ethics doing it."

"I just wonder where she got the information about Bella." I speak my thought out loud. I look up at my dad and he's watching me.

"Let's not tell your mother about what she said in the garage, okay? Your mother would go ballistic knowing another woman talked to me like that. Esme may be on the reserved side, but internally? She's fiercely protective over what's hers."

"So that's where I get it." I smirk at him, recalling my past protective behavior over Bella. I chuckle when he raises an eyebrow at me.

"Let's not mention this to Bella either. If word is leaked to her about the procedure and her name in the same sentence, 'ballistic' won't describe it." We both nod at each other in agreement and head out the door to make rounds.

Once we are in the elevator, my dad springs some rather surprising news on me.

"Edward, I need to talk to you about something and now is as good a time as any, I guess." I look at him as he rubs the back of his neck.

"Your mother and I are selling our practices in Chicago and moving to Seattle."

"Wh … Wait … What?" I stammer. I push off the wall of the elevator and stare at him. "You guys are all right, aren't you? You aren't sick or anything, are you?" If I was nauseated earlier, nothing can describe what I'm feeling now.

"No … No. Nothing like that."

"Are you sure, Dad? You aren't placating me or anything, are you?" I search his face for anything that tells me he's not being truthful.

"We just decided that we want to be closer to our family. We're getting older and with you and Alice here, we want to be here too. Are you okay with that, Edward?" How can he even ask me that? I throw myself at him and hug him in a tight non-man hug and get caught when the elevator doors open. Naturally, in walks three of my interns, looking at us skeptically.

"Gentlemen, let me introduce you to my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen. Father, this is Dr. Murphy, Dr. Justice and Dr. Wilson." All three shake my father's hand, and then he looks back at me.

"I'm happy to hear the news, Dad," I say, throwing my arm around his shoulder.

"Good, because I'm looking for a job." He laughs as the elevator door opens again and walks out into the hallway, leaving me frozen in place.

What the …?

After rounds, Dad and I head back to my office where we can talk more privately.

"So, tell me what's going on."

"Well, like I said, your mother and I are looking to sell our practices, which won't take long once we put them on the market. We will then pack up our lives in Chicago to move here. Your mother has already found a house. That's one of reasons we have extended our visit … to house hunt." I look at him and he gets up from his seat and walks nervously to the window. After a few minutes of reflective thinking, he turns around to look at me.

"We have a proposition for you." I nod my head telling him to go on.

"How would you like to add Cullen Cardiology to your marquee downstairs?"

"Oh, my, God, Dad. How long have you guys been thinking about this?" I ask, jumping up from my seat. "A long time, apparently,"

"Since before you came to New York this year." I watch as he runs his hand through his hair. I smirk at the action and know now where I get _that_ trait from.

"So, what do you think?" he asks nervously, as if he expects me to say no.

"Having you and Mom practice here in this building would be fantastic. I would love to have you both here. We have the perfect space for you, too, just downstairs on the ninth floor. Want to go have a look at it?" I smile at the look on his face.

"Heck yeah. Let's go." He wraps his arm around my shoulder just as my cell phone rings. I look at Dad.

"It's Mom," I tell him before answering.

"Edward? Is there a reason Irina Denali would be sitting in her car watching Bella's apartment?"

"_What_?" I yell. I yell so loud, that Dad is at my side instantly and Angie runs in from outside my office.

"What? Esme? Are you all right, baby?" I hear my dad yell.

_Baby?_

"Mom, what's going on?" I say, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder and shrug out of my lab coat. Angie immediately runs to my coat rack and grabs my suit coat helping me on with it.

"Don't get out of the car. Dad and I are on our way. Just stay put, do you hear me, Mom? I fucking mean it." I hang up my phone and yell at my dad.

"Come on, Irina's at Bella's."

"Fuck." I hear my dad say for the second time today.

"Fuck." I hear Angie say.

"Angie, cancel my appointments. Or give them to Pattinson or Emmett," I yell to her as we run down the hall toward the elevators.

"Mom is in front of Bella's, and Irina is sitting in her car across the street watching the apartment."

"What in the hell is up with that woman?" Dad asks, shaking his head.

"I don't know, but I think I need to go to the police station and talk to them about a restraining order. This is just too much. I will not have her harassing Bella, especially when she can't protect herself."

Once we are in the Jag, we speed toward Bella's.

We pull up behind my mother's car and Irina is gone.

"Mom? Are you all right?" I ask as soon as we pull up.

"Yes, but what's going on, Edward? Why was she here? I mean, I haven't seen that girl in ten years. Why is she coming around now?"

I explain to Mom, just enough to satisfy her curiosity. I didn't want to upset her with the more "intimate" details of the conversation.

"Dear, why don't you and Bella join Edward and me for lunch today? We can take you to the Pikes for lunch, if that's where you were planning on going." I can see the concern on my dad's face as he pulls my mother into his arms.

"Okay. Let's go get Bella. She's probably wondering where I am since I told her I would be here twenty minutes ago."

"Mom, Dad, let's not say anything about this to Bella, all right? I don't want to worry her unnecessarily and I need time to figure this out. Plus, I'm getting a restraining order."

_Today._

* * *

_**A/N: A lot is going on in this chapter. Edward finally caves and gives in to Bella's needs. Bella goes home for the first time in a few weeks and sweet little potty mouth Irina makes an appearance. Man, she doesn't care one iota about what she says to people does she?Sounds like she doesn't care who she walks on to get where she's going just as long as she gets there. Have any of you had a vicious ex show up? I did once in high school. Got my pony tail yanked. He was worth it though. Anyway … I know you are all waiting for the ball, I just have to lay some ground work. Patience grasshoppa… Thanks for reading.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns**

**anything Twilight-related in this story. Conrad is mine.**

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for all you do. To the awesome ladies at PTB, thank you. Your wisdom impresses the hell out of me.**

**Okay, I suck only a little bit this week. I did respond to some of your reviews and I still feel like crap about not getting to all of them. We are going to trial at work and it's very time and energy consuming. Know that I read them all though. Your ideas and comments are the best. It's fun to listen to your theories. Some are spot on and some are waaaaay off. I laugh and I smile a lot when I read them. They are a highlight to all this madness.**

**Time to play dress-up.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 18**

"_Dear, why don't you and Bella join Edward and me for lunch today? We can take you to the Pikes for lunch, if that's where you were planning on going." I can see the concern on my dad's face as he pulls my mother into his arms._

"_Okay. Let's go get Bella. She's probably wondering where I am since I told her I would be here twenty minutes ago."_

"_Mom, Dad, let's not say anything about this to Bella, all right? I don't want to worry her unnecessarily and I need time to figure this out. Plus, I'm getting a restraining order."_

_Today._

**Bella**

I roll over and stretch after a sweet tinkling sound pulls me out of a deep sleep. I realize it's my cell phone and it appears that Edward pre-programmed a pleasant alarm for me to wake up to … and to an empty bed. I feel around in his empty space. It's cold. That's too bad, because I would have enjoyed a little morning loving before going downstairs. I reluctantly drag myself out of bed to take a quick shower. Since I am getting my hair cut and styled at the spa, I opt to place it into a high ponytail. I put only a little moisturizer on my face, knowing I will be getting a facial as well. I slip into a pair of navy blue velour yoga pants with a matching hoodie and head downstairs.

"There she is," Alice cries out, and I hear her shuffle over to meet me at the bottom of the stairs. "Are you ready to get primped, Bella?" I smile at her exuberance and allow myself to get excited as well. After all, how many times does a girl get to go to a ball?

"Good morning, beautiful," Jasper quickly greets me, and I feel his familiar kiss on my cheek.

"Good morning, handsome," I reply, pressing my cheek into his lips.

"Actually, I am excited, Alice," I say in answer to her question. "I'm looking forward to the massage the most." I lay my hand on top of hers that is now resting in the crook of my arm.

"Good, me too. The guys are cooking us eggs Benedict," she says, guiding me toward the kitchen, and then whispers, "It's my dad's specialty."

"Mmm, I love eggs Benedict." My stomach growls just thinking about it.

"I'm over here, babe," Edward says from the kitchen. "I'm at the stove making the Hollandaise." I follow his voice and when I reach him, his arms instinctively go around me.

"I missed you this morning," I pout, wrapping my arms around his waist, laying my head on his chest. I love hearing his heartbeat. It always seems to thump a little harder when I hold him, and I like that. "I didn't get my morning wake-up call," I sigh quietly, giggling into his chest.

"Hmm, I'll remember that. No leaving Ms. Swan before her morning physical from Dr. Cullen, got it." I can feel the blush rise from my chest into my hairline. "I love that color of pink on your cheeks, baby." I actually purr when he gives me a respectful kiss in front of his parents. "They should add that color to the Crayola Crayon box and call it Bella's Blush." I giggle at his silliness.

Releasing his waist, I turn to greet his family, "Good morning, everyone." Carlisle returns my greeting with a kiss on my cheek.

"Come over here and sit next to me, Bella. I have a cup of coffee here waiting for you … unless you want a mimosa?" Esme offers as she gets up from her seat at the counter to pull me from Edward's arms. She guides me to the stool next to her and Alice.

"Is Rosalie here yet?" I ask, bending down to say good morning to Conrad who lays his head on my lap.

"Nope, not yet. They are on their way, though. They should be here about the time breakfast is ready," Edward explains while stirring the sauce.

"Do you need me to set the table or anything?" I ask, getting up from my seat.

"Don't you move one muscle, young lady," Edward calls out. "Me cook food. Me set table." We all laugh at his caveman impersonation, and I laugh when he nibbles my neck. "Me hunt woman," he continues while making growling 'nom nom' sounds into my neck.

"Okay, Tarzan; Jane sit here—look pretty," I mock, taking a sip of my coffee.

"Hey, Jazz, would you set the table?" Edward shouts over the chatter in the room.

"Yo! Hey, everybody," Emmett calls from the living room. I listen as he says his hello's to Edward's parents. I especially enjoy the sweet banter between him and Esme. I can tell there is love there.

"Mom, this is my girl, Rosalie. Rosie, this is Esme Cullen, also known as Mom." He then lowers his voice, "She's not really my mom, but she kind of is. I've known her all my life."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen."

"My, aren't you a pretty thing," Esme replies. "It's a pleasure to meet the girl that finally settled this boy down. I never thought I would see the day." I hear Edward make a loud snorting sound. He makes me laugh because I know what Rosalie went through with Emmett when Edward and I wasn't sure they would actually pull it off.

"I didn't think I'd see the day either, to tell you the truth," Rose says, chuckling along with Esme. Emmett then introduces her to Carlisle.

"Carlisle, meet my Rose."

"Enchanted, Rosalie. I echo Esme's surprise. I never thought I'd see the day Emmett would bring a girl home to meet us."

"It's an honor to meet you both, Dr. Cullen," Rosalie says.

"Rose, dear, it's Esme and Carlisle," Esme insists.

"Thank you … Esme," Rosalie says through her sweet giggle. "I was wondering how I was going to keep track of all the 'Dr. Cullen's' in the house."

I sit back and listen to the chatter. Esme and Alice talk about the ball. Jasper talks about a particular book that Carlisle sent him and then Edward talks to Alice and his mother about what time everyone should be back to get ready for the ball. Since Edward is the founder of the Cullen Institute, he is expected to be there somewhat earlier than everyone else so that he can do the meet and greet. So, the ball starts at seven o'clock, Edward would like to be there at six forty-five. Esme confirms that everyone will be back by four o'clock. I giggle when I hear Edward complain about the exorbitant amount of time we will be spending on ourselves today. I particularly blush when I hear him tell Esme that "Bella's beauty can't be expounded upon." I guess he heard me giggle, because I was shaking my head at his comment when I suddenly feel him lean in behind me.

"What's so funny, Ms. Bella?" He kisses the shell of my ear, not forgetting to nibble on it before leaving a trail of kisses down my neck. "Is this funny, Bella?" he whispers in my ear.

"Um … no …" I swear I just purred. "Edward, stop. Your parents are in the room," I say under my breath.

"Yes, they are, and my mother is glowing with pride that her son is in love with a beautiful woman."

"Oh, Edward, stop. You're embarrassing me." I can feel the rush of heat to my cheeks.

"You are the most beautiful woman to me, Bella, and I love you so much." I can hear the sincerity in his voice and feel him press up against my back, regretting that we couldn't be alone this morning.

"Breakfast!" Carlisle calls out to everyone. Edward escorts me to the table, and I instruct Conrad to go lie down.

After everyone enjoys the wonderful breakfast buffet that the guys prepared, the girls do the dishes and then get ready to leave for our all-day appointment at Frenchie's Day Spa. I don't know about the other girls, but I plan on getting the works. I go down my mental checklist: manicure, pedicure, wax … everywhere, facial, massage, hair and makeup. I want to knock Edward's socks off … maybe even those sexy briefs he wears, too.

"Have fun, baby," Edward says, helping me into his SUV. He thought it would be best for all of us to take his car, and since it is a roomier mode of transportation. We all have to agree. Upon insisting that I sit in the front seat, and after he helps me with my seatbelt, he kisses me soundly. Always looking out for me, he asks Rose to take care of me and makes sure his mom knows not to let me go anywhere alone.

"Yes, Dad," Esme says exasperatedly. "Edward, we got this, all right? We'll watch out for her. You don't even have to say it."

"I know, but—" he begins, before Alice cuts him off.

"Edward, _enough_. Shit!" she lashes out. "We understand that you are worried, but it's needless, all right? We will take care of her, and if she gets soap in her eye, we will call you to ask what ever should we do." I hear the sarcasm in her voice, and everyone burst out laughing at the same time, me included.

"Baby, let us go so we aren't late, all right?" I say, cupping his face in the palm of my hand. "Let's go, Esme." And before I know it the car is rolling, even before Edward shuts my door.

"Fuck, Mom!" Edward yells as we drive away. I can't help but shake my head at his protectiveness. But I love that in him. I feel loved, cherished, and safe.

It doesn't take too long to get to the spa and by the time we pull up in front of Frenchie's, we are laughing so hard at a story Alice was sharing about how once she and Edward, along with the Edelman twins, rode their bikes over a cliff. Edward's bike was heading toward a small boulder that was hidden behind a bush. Before he had time to react, it was too late. Alice said it took an hour to get him to quit crying. He had to be carried home by one of the twins, because his 'pebble-sized' testicles were injured and he couldn't walk. What made it even more comical was the fact that, since their dad was at the hospital working, their mom had to examine his little boy balls. The way Alice describes it, Edward's humiliation was priceless. Esme said 'blue balls' took on a new meaning. I am laughing uncontrollably to the point that I have tears streaming down my face when I hear Rosalie move quickly from behind me to open my door and help me out of the car, guiding me inside.

After we check in, we are taken to a dressing room to change into one of the softest, fuzziest robes I've ever felt. I nuzzle the collar around my face and moan. Rosalie takes me to the sitting room where a representative is waiting for us. Once she has taken down what each of us wants, we each are given our own esthetician for the day and are taken into a room where we are going to get our facials first.

"Here, Bella, dear. Let me remove your shield so you can get the full benefit of the facial." I feel her gently peel the surgical tape from my skin and the shield comes off easily.

"If you can avoid this area, right here, you won't cause her any pain. You wouldn't want her doctor to find out she's been injured." I hear Esme say to the esthetician. "He's also her boyfriend." The sound of Esme's voice is serious and it's not to be taken lightly, so I don't say anything.

I am assisted onto a table and told to make myself comfortable. As I close my eyes, there's a sudden warmth radiating into my skin. I smile, pleased that the table is heated. I could get into this. Focusing on the stress-relieving music playing softly in the background, I lie back and enjoy.

After the facial, the body scrub and waxing follows next. Afterward, I am taken back into the sitting room, where Rosalie is already waiting.

"Hey there," she cheerfully greets me.

"Hey. Are you enjoying your day so far?" I ask, lying back in the chair and relaxing. "I don't know about you, but I'm already as limp as a noodle."

"I know, right? It's very relaxing, but I guess it's supposed to be, isn't it?"

Once Alice and Esme arrive, I hear someone enter the room and Alice lets out a loud squeal.

"What is it?" I ask, sitting up straight in my chair.

"Ms. Swan, Dr. Cullen has sent this bottle of champagne for you and your friends to enjoy and asked me to remind you that your beauty cannot be improved upon."

"Oh, my," I whisper.

"Oh my, indeed," Rosalie repeats.

I hear the champagne being poured, and a glass is placed in my hand. After everyone gives their thanks for their glass, Esme proposes a toast.

"Alice, dear, you already know how I feel about your Jasper."

"Yes, Mama, I do," Alice replies.

"Bella, Rosalie, here's to you for coming into my boys' lives. I'm so very happy to have you all in my family. Cheers." I hold out my glass and everyone clinks theirs on mine.

"Yum," Alice moans out loud. "Moët. My favorite." She moans a little more with each sip she takes. I follow suit and finish my glass, when Alice gets up to fill it again. I'm suddenly worried by the idea of having a second glass so early in the day, moreover, taking into account the medication I'm taking. However, I decide 'fuck it'; I'm going to a ball and set out to finish a second glass.

"Esme, should I be drinking this? I mean with my meds and all?" I ask, before I take a drink of the second glass.

"You are off your pain medications, right?" I nod in answer to her question. "You have taken all your antibiotics, right?" she asks, and I nod again. "You are all right, but let's not push it. Enjoy your glass, dear. It's not like you are abusing the alcohol."

With that, I take a small sip, sit back and enjoy it. I find that I like champagne.

"All right, ladies, are you ready for your mud baths? Ms. Swan, I'll take you in for your massage." I get up when Brenda, my esthetician, places her hand under my elbow to guide me to another room that has pleasant music playing and the scent of honeysuckle. I giggle and shake my head when his name slips out in a whisper … "Edward." Only he would make sure that I have champagne and honeysuckle. He's always thinking about me; putting me first.

Once I'm comfortable on the preheated table and covered with a towel, Brenda comes in. She moves about the room quietly and begins to drizzle a warm liquid over my legs. The feeling of total relaxation overcomes me, and I transition to a euphoric state almost immediately.

I inwardly grin at the pleasurable thought of receiving a massage from Edward. To feel his strong hands massage my body in a slow erotic way. I imagine the feel of his fingertips as they work their way inside of my thighs, his thumbs moving closer and closer, causing me to instinctively open my legs slightly. My now bare, and extremely sensitive, kitty begs for his touch. His thick thumbs part my lips, working their way inside me, stroking … massaging … bringing me to the climax that only he can. Once he has successfully achieved his goal, he moves up over my ass that he wants to take in a carnal way. He massages me there and, without a word, his hands slip between my legs, and in one swift motion, he spreads my legs completely, lifting me to his mouth where he tastes me. His mouth covers me completely, masterfully drinking from me, never forgetting the sensitive bud. I feel the pressure building under the slick pressure of his tongue and lips …

"… Ms. Swan?" I hear a distant voice call me, bringing me out of my dream state.

"_Fuck!" _I scream in my head.

"Time for your mani-pedi, Bella. Let me help you into the shower." After I wash of the oils, Brenda comes in to help me with my robe. How can a person be emotionally exhausted from fantasy sex without actually having it? Is it just me? All I know is that I want Edward to give me a massage … and soon.

After all four of us are settled in our chairs and our feet are soaking in warm, soapy goodness, another glass of champagne is placed in my hand.

"Here's to Edward." I hold my glass in a silent salute to him for making this day even more special than it already is.

"Yeah, here's to Edward Scissorhands."

"What?" I ask, incredulously.

"Should I tell her, Mom? I don't want to run her off before they get started, you know." Alice and her mother are laughing at a private joke and at Edward's expense … again.

Poor Edward.

"Tell me," I beg, giggling at the memory of the previous story.

"Well, let's see. We were about seven and I was in the playroom playing with my seven thousand Barbies. I had so much Barbie stuff. I could line the outside walls of the playroom with the various Barbie set-ups I had. One was her bedroom, one was the kitchen, one was Beach Barbie … you get the picture. Anyway …" she says through her laughter, "Edward came down, picked up Ken and started to play dolls with me. It was fun." She quit talking and I hear the bottle of champagne clink the rim of her glass.

"Edward was mad because he wanted Ken to drive the Corvette and Barbie wouldn't let him. '_You're mean, Barbie_' Edward said before he stomped off. I was heavily involved in a party that Barbie the Third was having in the corner and after a while, I turned around to find that Edward had cut the hair off of all but three of my dolls."

Alice starts laughing which became infectious. I had no idea what I was laughing at, but she was, too, so I knew it must be good.

"I stood up and screamed that high shrill that all little girls have. You know the one. Anyway, he rushed me and threw me to the ground covering my mouth with his hand." Alice and Esme are now laughing together and she continues. '_I think they look pretty_," Edward told me. "_In fact, I think all girls should wear their hair like this one here.'_

"He held up one of the rare Barbies I had that had dark hair like mine. Most of them were blonde, like Rosalie there. Anyway, he talked me into the unthinkable."

Esme is laughing so hard, we all join in. Esme takes the story from there.

"I come running down the stairs to a screaming and frantic Alice, to see all of her long, beautiful hair lying all over the floor. I had visions of Edward Scissorhands cutting Alice's hair with the dark tresses flying in the air."

Again, I scream in laughter and double over, causing my knees to come up to my chest, pulling my feet out of the warmth.

"What did you do?" Rosalie asks through her own laughter.

"I screamed," Esme says matter-of-factly. "I didn't know what to do. I stood there in total and utter shock at all the hair lying on the carpet. I looked at Alice's bald head and then at the floor and the thought of using glue came to mind. Girls, her hair was a quarter of an inch long. With bald spots, too."

I can hear Alice squeal and splashing her feet in the water, she is laughing so hard.

"I have pictures. Once I regained my composure, I looked at Edward and asked him what happened. He actually had the audacity to look up at me and, with his eyes wide open, he said, _'I don't know, Mom. She looks like G.I. Joe, huh?'_

"And so, that was my nickname for years. It took forever for my hair to grow back, too," Alice says, taking a deep breath, regaining her composure.

"What a little shit," Rosalie said quietly.

"Oh, that doesn't totally describe him. As much as he was a little shit, he was a little angel too," Esme replies. "I can't tell you how many black eyes and nosebleeds he came home with, defending Alice's honor. Not one rude comment was made without him taking care of whoever made it."

"Still, he was a little shit." Rosalie held firm in her belief, but she giggled out loud. "I would have loved to see that G.I. Joe cut, though, Alice."

Who would have thought that my perfect Edward was such a little troublemaker. I giggle at his little boy antics.

"Oh, Rosie, dear, your Emmett wasn't any better, believe me." Esme began recalling a fond memory of Emmett to share with Rose. "Did he tell you the time he caught the yard on fire and the fire department was called?"

I hear Rosie's giggle and she asks Esme to tell her about it.

"Well, the Transportation Department was working on the country roads near our house, and they had left for the day. The idiots left behind a container that they used for welding or something and Emmett got hold of it. He figured it out and decided to build a bonfire on the side of the house. He and Edward gathered twigs and leaves to have a campfire. Emmett then started the little pile of twigs on fire using the equipment the road workers left behind. Next thing I knew, the yard was on fire and was making its way to the front yard and up to the house, which had wood siding, by the way. I ran inside to call the fire department while Carlisle worked to put the fire out. Of course, Carlisle was meticulous and put the garden hose away, never leaving it out, so we couldn't use it to douse the fire. Once the fire department arrived, we had the fire out, but the boys learned a lesson in fire safety that day.

"There was a never a dull moment in the house while those two were growing up. And don't sit there looking so smug, missy." Esme says to Alice. "You have your tales of adventure, but I will save those for a day I can share with Jasper."

I lay my head back on the back of the chair, enjoying the foot massage I'm getting. Once our manicures and pedicures are done, we are escorted in for our hair and makeup. Rosalie, who has done my hair and makeup for years, tells the girl to do my eyes for evening wear, so we decide on smokey eyes. My hair is to be in a messy up-do with loose tendrils down my neck. Rose even brought diamond-studded pins to randomly insert into my hair. By the time we are done, Alice, Rose and Esme are cooing over how beautiful everyone looks.

"I wish I could see you all … to see how beautiful you look." I stand there and a gasp escapes me. In just a matter of days, that's the second time I've said that I wish I could see.

"It's all right, Bella. We know what you meant, babe." Rosalie, always the smooth talker, hugs me to her and starts explaining how everyone looks.

"Alice has shorter dark hair, so what they did was add some volume and curls and added a shiny silver head band as an accessory. The color is really pretty next to her dark hair and the look is young and fresh. Her eyes are smokey, like yours, with a dark purple shadow. She looks really pretty."

"Thanks, Rosie," Alice says. "You described it perfectly."

"There's only one way to describe Esme and that's _elegant_. Her hair is a light brown, with copper hues in it, like Edward's. She has longer hair than Alice, but not by much. It's full with nice waves through it and is styled away from her face, like a warm breeze is blowing her hair. Her bangs are combed to the left and have a nice, large wave through them."

"Sounds lovely, Esme," I say, smiling at her.

"Rosalie's hair is blonde and long, as you know," Alice begins. "She has it styled in the old classic movie star style. Sleek, with only a few waves through it. Not one hair out of place. Her hair is parted on the left and her bangs are combed with the part, with a dramatic lift to them. I wish you could have seen Jessica Rabbit, because that's what her hair looks like," Alice says, finishing her description.

"Bella, dear, let's leave your shield off since Alice will be placing the new one on when we get home, all right?" I nod in agreement knowing it didn't make sense to put it on just to turn around and take it off again in an hour. Plus, it feels good not having it on.

"Oh, dear, look at the time. We have to go, girls. It's four o'clock," she says. We all rush to the dressing room and I am grateful I have the smarts to wear a zip-up so I won't have to mess up the hard work the girls did on my hair and makeup. My stomach has butterflies now that it's almost time to get dressed for the ball.

When we get home, the boys are gone, and that includes Conrad. I smile that Edward never seems to forget to take him whenever he can. He has welcomed my dog into his life unquestionably.

"I wonder where the guys are," Alice says. "Oh, wait, they're probably picking up Jasper's tux," she guesses, recalling that they didn't get that task done yesterday, so it needed to be done today.

"Rose, Alice, let's plan on dressing in the third guestroom, all right? I don't want to dress with Edward. I want to surprise him."

"Got it." Rose acknowledges.

I make my way upstairs to retrieve my dress, shoes and accessories, taking them into the other room. I have decided to forego wearing bra and panties tonight because, one, the back of the dress is cut so low that you can't wear a bra and, two, the material is so flimsy, I don't want anything to show, and that includes panty lines. Furthermore, I'm not wearing those spankie things either. I plan on surprising Edward tonight.

"Come on, ladies, let's have a glass of wine before we head upstairs to get ready, shall we?" Esme says just before I hear the pop of the cork. I decide to pass on anymore alcohol, since I had two glasses of champagne at the spa. We make our way to the living room so the girls can enjoy the wine, when the door opens and Conrad makes his way over to me, laying his snout on my thigh.

"Hey, boy." I bend down to rub his ears, knowing he loves that. I enjoy it, because he pushes his head into my hand, begging for more.

"Hey, baby. Wow. Don't you look beautiful with your hair all up and sexy?" Edward nibbles on my neck, then moves up to my face.

"Hey, you." I respond to his kisses by exposing my neck, showing him how much I enjoy it.

After the men join the others for a glass of wine, Esme suggests we head upstairs to get ready. I tell Edward I am going to take a bath to wash off all the lotions and oils I was rubbed down with today, and make my way upstairs to his big tub.

After a quick bath, I wrap up in my robe and meet Rosalie in the guestroom where I lather on Edward's favorite scented body lotion and she then helps me with my dress.

"Oh, my word, Bella. God, I wish you could see this. Wait, I'm going to take a picture," Rose says just before I hear the camera on her cell phone click. "It's for Edward. He would enjoy having this, I think," she explains as she takes a few more.

"Bella, you have no idea how beautiful you look. The blue-green color of the dress looks beautiful against your dark hair, and the diamond-studded pins in your hair adds a touch of elegance—" she says before she is interrupted by someone knocking on the door. When the door opens, Esme and Alice walk in and begin cooing over my dress and how much they love the way I look. I know I'm blushing because I can feel the heat on my cheeks.

"I want to place your new stone-studded shield over your eye, Bella. Do you have time to do that now?" Esme asks. I nod and she begins to remove the old shield, using the special glue that Edward provided. I'm impressed with how firm and secure it stays in place. It makes me feel more comfortable and confident that it won't fall off.

"Okay, then. Let's go greet our handsome men, shall we?" I pick my clutch up off the chair next to me and Esme places my hand into the crook of her arm. Then she leads me down the stairs where we can hear the boys whistle, making comments, as they watch us descend the stairs.

Edward is first to take my hand, taking me to his office for a private moment. After I hear the door shut behind us, he takes me into his arms and holds me.

"Bella, there are no words to describe how utterly beautiful you are. You make me very proud, do you know that? I'm proud to say that I am yours." He kisses my forehead but something tells me he isn't finished. "From the moment I saw you in the café, I knew I wanted you for my own. Thank you. Thank you for allowing Conrad to have a treat that special day." I giggle at his reference of the day I told him I didn't treat Conrad while he was working, and Edward went to leave. He told me that he had felt dejected that day. It broke my heart.

"I have a gift for you, Bella." I feel him take my hand, placing a large velvet box in it. When I open it, my fingers run along a necklace made of stones and beads. In the middle of the box are earrings that I assume match the necklace. I hear my own breath catch at his generosity and thoughtfulness.

"Let me put it on you." I hear him walk behind me and feel the weight of the necklace lay against my skin. "The stones are Tourmaline crystals and mixed with blue and green Howlite stone beads." I can't resist touching the stones as he describes them to me. Once he has clasped the necklace, he places the earrings in my hand for me to put on. Once I have them locked in place, Edward places a gentle kiss on my lips.

"You have no idea how much pleasure I'm going to have removing this dress from your beautiful body tonight, Isabella."

"Thank you, Edward. No one's ever given me a gift like this before." I'm embarrassed when a tear slips from my eye. Edward catches it before it ruins my makeup and he kisses me, deeply. As my hands run up his muscular chest, I feel the soft material of his tux. I breathe deeply and smile, smelling my favorite scent on him. It takes me back to the first days I would smell him when he would enter the café.

"I love you, baby. So very much. You deserve to be showered in gifts," he says, giving me one more kiss.

"It's time to go, Bella," Edward says, taking my hand and placing it in the crook of his arm as he escorts me out to the others.

"Oooh, Bella got some jewelry," Alice squeals. When the girls come over to see the details of the necklace, I ask Rosalie to describe Edward to me. She takes me off to the side, away from everyone.

"Well, you remember when I told you how fucking handsome I thought he was?"

"Yes."

"He has by-passed handsome and went straight to fucking beautiful, Bella. Damn, he sure knows how to wear a tux, babe. Be prepared to have your man flirted with. He's wearing a black Gucci, with satin lapels. The jacket falls below that ass of his and it fits him perfectly. He has that hourglass shape and the suit is a classic fit. His pants have a satin stripe down the outside of his legs and his shoes are shiny black leather. His shirt is stark white and he's wearing a classic black bow tie. His hair, which he normally wears in a chaotic mess, has been cut and is now parted on the side, with his bangs a little spiked. It looks cute on him. The buttons on his shirt are black studded onyx, I think, with matching cuff links. Now we know where he went today … he had a manicure I think, because his hands and nails are perfect. You two look beautiful together, Bella."

"Thank you, Rosalie. You give the best descriptions. He does look handsome, doesn't he?"

"Yes, very. Emmett looks beautiful too. His fuck hot bod looks sexy in that tux. God, I hope I make it through the evening with this dress in one piece." We both giggle and hug, making our way back to the party.

"Hey, what's going on over there," Emmett shouts our way.

"We're coming," Rosalie says, taking me back to Edward.

"Okay, the cars are here, time to go," Edward says, pulling me close to him.

"Cars?" I ask.

"Yes. This is a special day, baby. Dad, Jasper, Em and I each ordered a limousine. Besides, I want you to myself for a few minutes," he flirts, walking me to the car. "Good evening, Quil. Would you take the long way, please? I would like some privacy with my lady."

"Yes, sir," Quil replies.

Once we are seated in the car, the noises I hear coming from the front are quickly silenced, and I assume the window has been raised.

"Do you have your lipstick in your purse, Bella?" Edward asks. What a strange question. Does he want to wear it?

"Yes, why?

"Good, because I plan on removing what you are wearing." The next thing I know, his lips are hard on mine and his tongue desperately seeks out mine. Passion builds between the two of us and I can't stop, even if I wanted to. The next thing I know, Edward's hands are running up the inside of my leg, lifting my dress in the process.

"Lay your head against my arm," he says seductively. I do as he instructs and my neck lies against his arm, protecting my hair from the back of the seat. I smile, knowing he's trying to protect me so my hair doesn't get messed.

"Spread your legs for me," he whispers in my ear and, again, I eagerly do as I am told.

"Oh, fucking, Jesus, Bella. Where are your panties?" he growls when I feel him slip his fingers inside of me.

"Um … Oh, God … they're … um, at home," I try to say, but his hands have me nearly incoherent.

"Why is that, Bella?" Does he have to ask me these questions now?

"I wanted … to surprise … you." My breathing becomes erratic.

"Well, it worked baby," he says. "I love that whenever I touch you, you are always ready and wet for me." His fingers stop playing and get down to business. In just a matter of moments, I feel the tingling begin. First, in my thighs, then in my stomach. I can't prevent my hips from moving against his hands when I feel it.

"Edward, please." As soon as I say that, he stops. My face quickly looks toward his direction. "Why did you stop?" I ask, frustrated. As soon as I ask, his fingers begin to move over me again.

_He's teasing me!_

"Please what? What is it you want?" As soon as he asks his last question, the pressure builds again and he knows exactly what he's doing. He wants to hear it, out loud. My hips begin to move against him again. The pressure builds for a second time.

"Tell me, Bella. I want to hear you say it."

"Oh, God … please, baby …" I feel my hips move on their own. My body is no longer my own. It belongs to Edward.

"Say it, Bella, or I stop."

_Oh, please don't stop. _

"Oh, God, please, Edward, please make me … come." He covers my scream with his mouth while he gives me the most intense, wild, orgasm I've ever had. My hips buck and move in rhythm with his fingers until I have completely ridden it out.

"Stay there, baby," he says, removing his hand from me. I feel him reach behind him. He opens a drawer and, the next thing I know, there is a warm cloth over me. Bless his soul.

"Thank you, Edward," I say in a sigh.

"You're welcome, baby. We're here, so we'll pick this up later where we left off, all right?"

"Oh, shit," slips out of my mouth, when he announces we are here. I hurriedly lower my dress and fix my hair and reapply my lipstick. "Do I look all right?"

"You look perfect," he says, stealing a quick kiss. "Show time."

Next thing I know, the door opens and Edward gets out of the car, holding my hand to help me out. "What took you guys so long?" Emmett shouts out to us.

As we walk up to them, Rosalie speaks up. "By the looks of the glow on Bella's cheeks, they took the long way," she teases.

"Ros-a-lie Hale!" I can't believe she said that … out loud.

"Just sayin' "

"Okay, enough. Let's go inside," Edward says, stopping Rosalie from saying anything to humiliate me further.

As soon as we step inside, everyone makes sure they greet Edward and his family. He properly introduces me to anyone that talks to him, making sure that everyone knows who I am.

"Come on baby, we haven't even entered the hall yet and we've already been bombarded." He tightly holds my hand in the crook of his arm and we enter the hall where the music is loud and cheerful.

"It sounds crowded, Edward. Are there a lot of people here?" I ask, leaning into him.

"It's pretty full, yes. We expect over three thousand people here tonight, so stick with me, all right?"

"Yes, I will," I say holding his arm even tighter.

I hear Rosalie's laughter from across the room and know that she is going through the same thing I am—being introduced to everyone, knowing she won't remember most of their names come morning.

"Edward, may I borrow Bella for a moment?" Alice asks, sounding desperate. "I'll bring her back, I promise."

"Yes, but you do not leave her alone, do you hear me?" he says sternly. I know that Edward is protective but still. He must have seen the puzzled look on my face because it doesn't take him long to explain himself.

"Bella, there are over two thousand people in this room and if you are left alone, how do you think you will get around without someone to help you? I don't want you to get hurt, all right, baby?"

"I won't leave her alone, I promise," Alice replies, pulling me away from Edward's arms.

Alice guides me to a space where the hum of the room quiets a bit. "Bella, I need a huge favor," Alice says through a shaky breath.

"What is it?" I ask. "Is everything all right?"

"The entertainer for our main event is sick and …"

"Oh, hell no, Alice. No way!" I say, trying to pull my arm away from her.

"Pleeeeease? It'll be fun."

* * *

**_A/N: This chapter sets up for next week where the proverbial shit hits the fan. It's been all sunshine and flowers so far, and I know your comments and reviews are going to not be so lovey-dovey. I will say this … Irina is not out to physically harm Bella. _****_She is just a pawn in Irina's game. Irina is not out to win Edward back either. She is a ballsy piece of work though. To the "guest" reviewer who wanted to know why my chapter was all in bold ... I have no idea. I look forward to hearing from you..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. ****Conrad is still mine even though Dr. Cullen is trying to steal him from me.**

**Special love to Stella and Liz who are cranking them out for me. To the ladies at PTB, thank you, I'm learning so much from you all.**

**Thanks to all of you that read, review, alert and favor this story. I mean that.**

**I was surprised by the comments that thought Alice was up to no good. But alas, she is not the evil do-er in this story.**

**Next week I post from beautiful Lake Tahoe. Finally taking a vacay from the rat race. Gonna hang with my friend, Liz for the week.**

_**Now, let's see what kind of trouble Irina has caused.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 19**

"_I won't leave her alone, I promise," Alice replies, pulling me away from Edward's arms._

_Alice guides me to a space where the hum of the room quiets a bit. "Bella, I need a huge favor," Alice says through a shaky breath._

"_What is it?" I ask. "Is everything all right?"_

"_The entertainer for our main event is sick and …"_

"_Oh, no, Alice. No way!" I say, trying to pull my arm away from her._

"_Pleeeeease? It'll be fun."_

**EDWARD**

After assisting Bella into the car and seeing them off, and by that, I mean by my mom nearly dragging me alongside the vehicle, I head back inside where my dad, Emmett and Jasper are sitting in the living room talking about who they think is going to the Superbowl. My team has long since been eliminated, so I decide to get myself another cup of coffee before taking a seat next to Em.

"Son, have you told Emmett about your visitor yesterday?" Dad asks, looking between Emmett and me.

"Not yet."

"What? Who?" Emmett asks, curiously.

"Irina cornered Edward in the parking garage yesterday," Dad explains. "It seems she wants to be a part of Edward's life again and wants to take part in his project."

"No, shit?" Emmett exclaims, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "She told you this?"

I nod and take a sip of my coffee. "She knows about Bella, too."

"How?" Jasper joins in, concern in his voice.

"I haven't a clue. Someone told her, though." I look at Emmett as he sits back with his hands in the air as if he's surrendering. "It wasn't me, bro. I haven't spoken to a soul about this."

"Me either," Jasper volunteers. "Who else knows about it?"

"Just you guys, and Rose, of course," I answer.

"Rose would never say anything either," Jasper clarifies.

"I know she wouldn't." I know Rosalie and Jasper would never say anything, knowing the outcome if they did. To say Bella would be upset is an understatement, and they don't want to be around for that.

"Well, she got her information from someone … somewhere." I sit back and contemplate who would have that information. "Thank God she couldn't get a ticket to the ball, but, just in case, keep an eye out for her, will you?" I ask, and they all nod in agreement.

I look over at my dad and I see that he is frowning. "What's up, Dad?"

"I just can't believe she said those disgusting things. She's not the same girl I knew ten years ago, Son."

"I know. She was pretty brazen with what she said, that's for sure." I shake my head at the memory.

"What did she say?" Jasper asks.

"Well, let's put it this way: she offered a three-way with me and my dad and said Mom could watch," I answer. I smirk when Emmett starts choking on his orange juice. I cringe because that shit burns coming out the nose.

"I know," was all I could say to Emmett. "It surprised the hell out of me having her standing there in the garage. Then the way she spoke to us, I've never heard her talk like that before. There's something wrong with her and I'm pissed off at myself for not getting that protective order yesterday. I was preoccupied with Bella when Irina showed up in front of her apartment.

"What?" Jasper belts out, sitting up straight on the couch.

"Yeah, after she left the garage, she went to Bella's apartment and sat out front. Mom called and said she saw her sitting there, so Dad and I rushed over there but by time we got there she was already gone. We all went to lunch and then messed around down at Pikes and I totally forgot I was going to get the Order."

"You need to get down there first thing Monday, Edward," Emmett says firmly.

"I know. I will, I promise," I say more for Jasper's benefit than for Emmett's.

"Well, boys, I've got some errands to run before the ball," Dad says, smacking his hands on this thighs before getting up from the couch.

"I do, too," I add. "Do we want to go together or separately?"

"It depends on where you need to go. We can decide from there."

"I have to stop at the jewelers to pick up a necklace I ordered for Bella, and then I am getting a manicure, then to my barber for a shave and a haircut," I say, gazing into three sets of eyes boring into mine.

"A necklace?" Emmett coughs.

"A manicure?" Jasper echoes with the same tone as Emmett.

"Yes, boys. Jewels for the ladies are customary. And being well groomed is a compliment to your woman. You will do well following Edward's suit," my dad speaks out. "I think I'll ride along with you, Edward. If my girl is out there getting herself beautiful for me, the least I can do is the same for her."

"Dude, the jewelers? You're going to make us look bad," Emmett whines.

"I'll tag along with you, Edward. I can't have you upstaging me. Alice already thinks you walk on water," Jasper says, getting up to put his cup in the dishwasher.

"I guess I better go too. Rosie will never let me hear the end of it if I don't do my nails all prissy too."

I smile at Emmett, knowing it will bother him that I got jewelry for Bella, but I learned from the best. My father always said to buy your girl something pretty for events like this. I remember that every time he and Mom went to a function, it was earrings, bracelet, or a necklace he put on her.

** [IPS] **

After we get our hair cut, and a shave, we all get our manicures. After that is done, we swing by to pick up Jasper's tuxedo.

"That was my first manicure," Jasper says, looking at his hands. "Man, what a difference. I can't believe Alice let me touch her with those nails."

"Jazz, Alice's Dad is in the car. You might want to keep those types of comments to yourself," I say, looking at him in the rear view mirror. I sneak a peek at my dad and he is glaring over his shoulder at Jasper.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I would never say anything like that about Alice. I'm just saying that my nails were all jagged and my hands were rough," he mutters still checking out his nails.

I chuckle at him coming to his own defense and look at my dad, who is looking at me through the corner of his eye.

"Carlisle, I would never disrespect Alice, sir." That "sir" really got a laugh out of all of us.

"You can quit sucking up now, Son. And keep your hands off my daughter," Dad says to Jasper, trying to sound stern.

The look in Jasper's eyes is priceless. I don't know if it is fear, shock, or disbelief. I can actually see him wondering if he could actually keep his hands off of her.

"Dude, he's bullshittin' you, man," Emmett says, coming to his rescue. "Don't piss yourself."

I haven't heard my dad laugh that hard in a long time.

"So, Dad, I had champagne delivered to the spa for the girls. Do you think Mom will like that?" I ask quietly.

"Oh, she will love that. I just wish I had thought of it. You are outshining us all in the man-points, Son," he says, punching my arm.

"What did you do now, Eddie?" Emmett bellows from the back seat.

"He one-upped us again by ordering champagne for the ladies today," my dad answers for me.

"What else did you do, Edward?" Jasper asks as he pushes the back of my head, laughing at me.

"Um …"

"Oh, fuck, what else?" Emmett says. "What else did you do?"

"It was only for Bella, not your women."

"What, Son?"

"I let them know that her favorite scent was honeysuckle, so they will have that in her room when she gets her massage."

I laugh when they all punch my arm and smack the back of my head.

"You pussy, Edward," Emmett teases.

"That's right. I'm whipped and proud of it," I say, sitting high and proud in the driver's seat.''

** [IPS] **

Seeing Bella come down the stairs in her gown, she looks more beautiful than I could ever imagine. I take hold of her and guide her into my office. After I close the door behind us, I place the velvet box in her hand, and watch as she smiles while lightly touching the stones. After I clasp the necklace in place, she puts the earrings on and I see a lone tear fall. I catch it and wipe it away just after it breaks free from her eye. I stand back and admire how the necklace matches her gown perfectly.

I don't think she'll ever grasp the magnitude of my love for her.

Just as I am about to kiss her, I get a text that the limousines have arrived and I escort Bella to ours. I'm happy to see Quil, my favorite requested driver, holding the door open for us.

Finally getting Bella alone and to myself, I can't resist her and need to taste her lips. I haven't kissed her, or made love to her, in almost two days and my body is missing her. After Quil raises the privacy glass, I don't hold back any longer and claim her lips. I'm shocked when she responds with the same need and passion. I lose it when she moans into my mouth.

My fingers begin at the ankle and graze up the inside of her leg, trailing up to her thigh. Her trip to the spa has paid off when I feel the velvety smoothness of her skin. I continue my pursuit, with only one target in mind, when her legs open slightly. Desire doesn't describe what I feel the moment I touch her. When I feel her bare lips under my touch, I gasp and immediately inquire as to where her panties are.

While she attempts to explain herself, my fingertips work their way into her folds, gently gliding over her. I feel her clit swell under my touch, and I apply just enough pressure to get a physical response from her: Her legs spread further apart, her breathing becomes shaky and raspy, and her hands hold me tight against her.

Then, the desired begging starts. I love to hear her beg for me to please her. As soon as I know she is about to release, I cover her mouth with mine and breathe in her orgasm, as she comes beneath my fingers.

Once her breathing returns to a normal level, I turn around and open a warming drawer and lay a warm cloth over her to remove the evidence. Her bliss is short lived when I tell her we have arrived at the ball. Her hands fly to the skirt of her dress, straightening it, and then she quickly reapplies her lipstick. The way she puts that on without using a mirror, and without smudging it, is impressive as hell.

When we get out of the car, everyone is waiting for us and we are quizzed as to what took us so long. It doesn't take Rosalie long to guess why and she grins at me. She noticed the flush to Bella's cheeks and when I look at Bella, they are indeed a beautiful Bella Blush.

"You are blushing, baby. Your cheeks are telling on you," I say, taking her hand and placing it in the crook of my arm, I escort her inside.

As soon as we walk through the door, it seems like we are swarmed by those wanting to either meet my family and me, or are just curious about Bella. Fortunately, there's a no-camera rule during the ball, so her picture won't be plastered on the society pages or in the webloids. Unfortunately, there's always one in the crowd that can't resist a cell phone picture and those typically get leaked to the social networks.

Alice approaches us almost immediately and asks if she can borrow Bella, and I reluctantly release her after Alice promises to bring her back in one piece. After ten minutes of hand shaking and meeting first-time attendees of the ball, Bella is returned to me and I slip her hand through the fold of my arm where it belongs.

"Edward, another success, my boy," Dr. Smith barks, shaking my hand so forcefully that Bella's hand slips from my arm. I immediately take my hand back from him and replace Bella's back onto my arm.

"Always a pleasure, Doctor," I respond. "Dr. Smith, I'd like you to meet my girl, Bella Swan."

"So you're Bella Swan. I've heard a lot about you through the nurse's grapevine. My scrub nurse is one of the many who are crying into their pillows over the loss of our handsome doctor here, Bella."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she says in reply. I hope she doesn't have to endure this type of greeting all night. I've heard those rumors and I hope she doesn't have to hear the gory details.

After I am able to break away from introductions, I take Bella on a tour of the ballroom.

"You should see the room, babe. There are no lights with the exception of a few that have been strategically placed behind plants. The room is illuminated with candles on the tables and sconces."

"It's a very large room and is nearly filled to capacity. Most of Seattle's elite are here tonight. There's a lot of diamonds sparkling in this room." I look at her, and she is hanging on to every word. I can't resist sneaking a kiss.

"The tables are round and some have red table cloths with white napkins and there are some with white cloths and red napkins. Very festive," I add.

"There's a huge Christmas tree in the center of the room that sparkles with twinkling red and white lights." I continue to describe what I see and she loves it. "The theme here tonight clearly is red and white."

"I wish I'd have known that, I would have worn either red or white," she says, smiling.

"Not really, babe. There are quite a few red and white gowns here tonight. You are wearing another favorite Christmas color, so you fit in well with the theme."

"Bella!" Angie nearly shouts from across the room. "I'm so glad I have a chance to see you. You look very beautiful tonight," she says looking at Bella's necklace. She looks at me and mouths "nice". I nod at her and smile, pulling Bella closer to me.

"Angie, I'm so glad you are here. We still need to meet for lunch. I'll call you first thing Monday, all right?"

"Absolutely. I'm sure my boss won't mind if I take an extended lunch, but you may have to put in a good word for me," Angie giggles, nudging Bella's arm.

"All right, I need to go rescue Larry. He's been to so many of these things, they know him better than they know me. It's good to see you both. Good luck with reaching the goal, Edward. I'll talk to you on Monday, Bella," Angie says, quickly before returning to her husband.

"Bye, Angie!" Bella calls out.

As soon as Angie disappears in the crowd, we are quickly approached again.

"Ah, Edward. So nice to see you again." I turn from Bella and shake the offered hand.

"Nice to see you as well, Mayor," I say, shaking his hand. I pull my hand away and bring Bella forward for an introduction.

"Mayor, I'd like you to meet Ms. Bella Swan. Bella, this is Mayor McGinn."

"It's a pleasure, sir." I smile at her and her impeccable manners.

"Another good turnout, Edward. You do great things here at Cullen Institute, and I hope you reach your goal for this year."

"Thank you, sir. I hope so as well."

"Well, I better get back to Becky. I see she's stuck with the gals from the Ladies Guild. They've been trying to get her to join for years, and they trap her every chance they get. Bella, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, you too, sir."

"Would you like something to drink, baby?" I ask as soon as the Mayor walks away. She nods and I take two glasses of champagne from the server as he passes by, placing one in her hand.

"Here's to you, Edward. To a successful fund raiser. I, too, hope you achieve your goal."

"Thanks, babe. I've always schmoozed these events and, sadly, will admit that I would intentionally charm quite a few donations from the ladies. Emmett is usually my date to this thing, so between us, we would work the room to achieve our goal. This year, I have you to help me. So, let's go get some money, shall we?" When I hear her sweet giggle, I pull her closer to me.

"Let's do it," she says with confidence. "How much is your goal?"

"Oh, not much, only a couple mil." We both start laughing and make our way to the center of the room.

After a bit of mingling, I know trouble is walking my way and I brace myself.

"Hello, Doctor. Aren't you looking as handsome as ever?"

"Hello, Kate." I place my arm around Bella's waist and draw her near. I want it known that Bella is important to me.

"I was hoping I would see you tonight. These tickets were hard to get, but it helped when I told them that you and I work together." I cringe when she makes it sounds almost … intimate.

"I'm happy to see you were able to find a ticket, and I will be even happier when you tell me you paid for it. It all goes to the cause, and all that." I glare at her, taking a sip of my champagne.

"Of course, Edward." She sounds almost appalled that I would suggest otherwise. I watch as she unsuccessfully tries to ignore Bella.

"Maybe we can dance later?" she whispers, batting her fake eyelashes.

"Sorry, Kate, my dance card is filled … indefinitely." I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder and her arm goes around my waist in a show of solidarity.

"Would you like to dance, baby?"

"I would love to," Bella replies. I take her glass, place it on a table, and lead her to the dance floor.

"Who was that?" she asks. "I don't know if I wanted to laugh at her or pull her hair out." I chuckle at her sign of jealousy.

"That's Kate. She works in our pediatric center. I didn't introduce you because I don't think she deserves to know you. She's an outstanding physician's assistant, but she has no qualms in showing her … affection … for me. She just barely keeps herself from crossing the line of impropriety." I don't want to share any of the details with her because, frankly, I don't want to spoil her evening with garbage like this.

"I'd rather talk about you, baby. You are the gossip of the evening, I think. Everyone is checking you out. They want to know who the beautiful woman is with Dr. Cullen," I say quietly in her ear, running my lips over its shell.

"You make me feel that way, Edward. I love you so much, do you know that?" She nuzzles into my chest and I lay my cheek on top of her head.

"Do you mind if I cut in?" Kate says, behind me.

"Jesus," Bella says, exasperated. "Yes, I do mind. I guess when he said his dance card was full; you didn't quite grasp what he meant. Go find another single doctor and leave us alone. And when I say _us_, that includes Dr. Cullen, Kate." I stand there, slack jawed, and listen to my girl protect what's hers. My slow grin turns into a full blown smile.

"Edward?" Kate whines, as if she expects me to rescue her. I laugh, while pulling Bella in to finish the dance.

Bella steps out of my arms to face Kate. "I would walk away if I were you. You wouldn't want me to lodge a complaint with your superior regarding your behavior, would you?" She's is getting down to business now. "Losing a prestigious position at the Cullen Institute because you openly made advances to the hospital's founder, in front of his girl, no less, wouldn't sound nice on your resume, would it?"

With that Kate makes an 'hmphf' sound and stalks away. I reach out for Bella's hand and pull her back into my arms. I can't resist lowering my lips to hers, tasting her warm, soft lips.

"I fucking love you, Bella. Don't you ever forget that."

"I won't," she says, pulling me back for another kiss. When she ends it, I look around, there are more people watching us. I shrug my shoulders and grin out to the crowd.

After dancing to several more Christmas ballads, dinner is announced, and I escort Bella to our table where Mom and Dad are already sitting.

"Are you two having a good time?" Mom asks.

"I'm having a great time." Bella beams a huge smile. Her face lights up when she smiles, making her all the more beautiful.

"How many times have you had to stake your claim tonight?"

"Only once … so far," Bella answers. "Will it ever stop?"

"No. I am still fending off women's advances toward my husband," my Mother smiles her answer, while looking adoringly at my father. "I have been since I first laid eyes on him." I meet my father's eyes and we grin as we both recall his encounter with Irina just the day before. We share a smile then quickly turn our attention to our ladies.

After dinner and after the tables were cleared, I notice the stage was being set for the entertainment to begin. Everyone at the table was having a good time, bad jokes were being laughed at, and the champagne was flowing.

"Bella, I'm going to go speak to a few people to ensure their unending support of the Institute, all right? Will you be okay here with my parents?" I whisper in her ear.

"Absolutely. Go make money," she says, giving me her beautiful smile.

"I won't be gone long." I assure her, kissing her lips gently, I peek my tongue out to touch her lips briefly. "Mmm, tasty." I slowly stand, thankful for the long tux jacket that discreetly hides my tell-tale desire for her.

While I mingle with some of our more lucrative benefactors, I'm surprised when I hear Alice's voice over the microphone.

"We have a very special guest entertaining us this evening, everyone. When Salvatore telephoned me to say he was ill, making his humble apologies for not being here tonight, I asked this woman if she would save the day, and sing us a few of her favorite songs. She didn't hesitate in wanting to do her share for the purpose we are all here for tonight." I stand there and listen to Alice make her introduction.

"You might have seen her on the arm of our esteemed founder, Dr. Edward Cullen … ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce Ms. Isabella Swan." I hear the loud applause, as I stand there in shock, watching my girl being escorted onto the stage by my father.

Seeing Bella up there with a lone spotlight on her and the diamond sparkles in her hair,I feel nothing but pride.

The pianist begins with his introduction to _Hallelujah. _Her voice starts out with a low, husky tone, then picks up into a beautiful, loud falsetto. I stand there in awe of her, watching as her face lifts toward the sky, her arms spread out to her side as she lifts them to the heavens, holding her last chord. When the music stops everyone is silent. They are as hypnotized by her as I am. Then, all at once, everyone starts clapping, giving her a standing ovation.

My feet move toward her. Slow at first, then I find myself walking faster and faster until I am nearly running to her. I leap onto the stage and take her into my arms.

"Bella ..." Is all I can say before my mouth claims her in a kiss passionate that is full of hunger. "That was fucking amazing." I hold her face in the palms of my hands telling her how proud I am.

"I was so nervous. I thought I would squeak or something. This is one time I'm glad I can't see, because I don't think I could have done it if I had to see all those people watching me," she says giggling. "Okay, go, I promised Alice two more songs."

I give her a sound peck on the lips and turn around to face the crowd.

"How about my girl, eh?" I shout out to everyone before they laugh and applaud. I jump off the stage to take my and turn and to look at Bella. She is blushing as usual.

When the pianist starts tinkling something fun and lively, I am shocked when Bella reaches for the mic and, in a cute voice, starts singing _Santa Baby_. I grin from ear to ear, watching her sway her hips to the music, while using her hands and arms as she sings.

I think I've fallen in love with her all over again.

When she ends the song, everyone claps long and loud with huge smiles on their faces.

"I promise, this is my last one," she says into the microphone and the crowd moans their disapproval.

I recognized the song immediately. She knows I love her voice and how I associate it with Celine Dion's. My jaw slackens and my lips part when she begins.

_For all those times you stood by me__  
For all the truth that you made me see__  
For all the joy you brought to my life__  
For all the wrong that you made right__  
For every dream you made come true__  
For all the love I found in you__  
I'll be forever thankful baby__  
You're the one who held me up__  
Never let me fall__  
You're the one who saw me through through it all_

_You were my strength when I was weak__  
You were my voice when I couldn't speak__  
You were my eyes when I couldn't see__  
You saw the best there was in me__  
Lifted me up when I couldn't reach__  
You gave me faith coz you believed__  
I'm everything I am__  
Because you loved me_

_You were always there for me__  
The tender wind that carried me__  
A light in the dark shining your love into my life__  
You've been my inspiration__  
Through the lies you were the truth__  
My world is a better place because of you_

I knew when she hit that last note, I was going to lose it. She's singing that song for me … for us. I see the energy she's putting into each word. The meaning behind each stanza.

I rush on stage and pull her into my arms, laying my cheek next to hers. "Thank you, baby. Thank you for that, and for loving me."

She palms my face and feeling the tears on my face, she brings my lips to hers and she kisses me. Right there in front of everyone. She doesn't care. I don't care. She is kissing me and I will never deny her.

"I love you so much, Edward." Just before the applause dies down, I jump off the stage, then lift her off, placing her soundly next to me.

"Bella, dear, I had no idea you sang so beautifully," Mom cheers, wrapping her arms around Bella.

"That was beautiful as ever, Bells," Jasper chimes in.

"Yeah, Bella. I didn't fall asleep once," Emmett brags. As if he could.

"Thanks … I think," she giggles her reply to Emmett.

After everyone settles back down into their seats, the music starts up again and everyone makes it a point to thank Bella personally for her performance. She's not one to be the center of attention and her blush shows it.

"Bella, would you like to dance with an old man?" my dad asks, taking her hand in his.

"I'd love to, Carlisle, thank you." I turn and watch as my father takes my girl out on the dance floor and teaches her some smooth ballroom dance steps.

"She's a good dancer, darling." Mom speaks up, breaking my concentration as I watch her move across the floor.

"Yeah, she is. But it's Dad I'm impressed with. I had no idea he could dance like that."

"Oh, he is quite the mover. We took lessons a while back for the fun of it, and now he looks for reasons to break them out. Bella is keeping up with all his steps."

"That's because Jasper and Bella took ballroom dance classes when they were in high school. They did it to pass time over the weekend," Rosalie pipes in.

"Well, in that case, Jasper, would you do me the honor?" my mother asks, holding her hand out for Jasper to take. Rosalie and Emmett join them and I take Alice by the hand to complete the dance party. I glance at Bella across the dance floor and see a huge smile on her face. She is having fun and, by the looks on my father's face, he is too.

After Alice and I dance one dance, we make our way back to the table while the others remain on the dance floor.

"Good call on asking Bella to stand in, Alice," I say clinking my champagne flute to hers.

"Trust me, it was hard to convince her, but, when I told her how much money we could possibly bring in donations, she was all for it." I smile at her explanation and watch my girl out on the dance floor.

I try to look around the figure standing in front of me so I can keep my eye on Bella, but when the figure doesn't move, it breaks my concentration.

"How about that dance now, Edward?" Kate says, truly pissing me off.

"Kate, I want to see you in my office Monday at two o'clock," I say sternly.

"Can we make it Tuesday? I don't work on Monday's," she replies, shocking me with her audacity.

"It's two o'clock on Monday or you don't need to come to work at all on Tuesday. How does that sound?"

"Edward, we had something once, I just want one more chance. You can come to my place one more time, can't you?"

"Kate, that was a very long time ago, and you know very well it was nothing more than what it was. I have someone in my life now and you know that. Why are you persisting?"

I watch as Kate stares at Bella, and her eyes narrow. When she looks back at me, I sense a cold chill emanate from her. She holds my eyes and I can tell she is about to say something, but doesn't. She looks back at Bella and walks away, all the while watching her. A bad feeling comes over me.

When the song ends, everyone comes back to the table and I hear Bella giggle at something my dad says to her. I take her hand to help her sit, but she tells me she needs the ladies room.

"Rosalie, Bella needs the ladies room."

"I'm on it," she replies and gets back up from her seat. She walks around, takes Bella's hand and places it in the fold of her arm. I sit and watch the two of them disappear through the door, then sit down and relax.

"You look good out there, Dad."

"Years of practice, Son. Your mother loves to dance, and I take her dancing whenever we have an opportunity." My father leans over to give my mother a kiss on her cheek. I fondly recall how many times I've witnessed the affection between my parents. They love each other and don't hide the fact from any of us.

"Mom, Edward says you two are moving to Seattle. That's the best news I've heard in a long time," Emmett interrupts, leaning his elbows on the table. "So, what do you say? Sundays at your place for dinner sound good?"

"Sounds great," Mom is quick to respond. "Alice, are you and Jasper up for making that a standing appointment?"

Alice looks at Jasper, they both shrug their shoulders in agreement and both nod saying they will be there.

I notice the look on Emmett's face when he perks up at the sight of Rosalie.

"Rosalie, where's Bella?" I say, concerned and ready to leave my chair.

"Don't worry, she's in the sitting area of the bathroom. She needs her clutch, so I came to retrieve it for her. She's safe and is waiting for me," Rose replies.

"Rosalie, Mom wants us at their house every Sunday for family night. You in?" Emmett asks, needing to firmly lock in the Sunday dinner date apparently.

"Sure, I'll be there. Let me get back to Bella and we'll be right back. She just needs a few necessities out of here.

I watch as Rosalie wastes no time in getting back to Bella. I sit back and wait for their return and the subject returns to Sunday family night dinners. When I look over my shoulder to see if the girls are coming, what I see instead chills my spine.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett draws out slowly.

"What is she doing here?" Mom is quick to say.

"Oh, God," Dad adds, placing his forehead into the palm of his hand.

Irina is headed directly toward our table.

"Well, looky who fucked her way into a ticket, Edward," Irina brags, while looking at everyone at the table.

"I guess that answers how you got in. Whose dick did you slither down to steal their ticket away?" I say quietly to her.

"Oh, now, don't be so rude," she has the nerve to say. "We are at the most popular fund raiser of the year, husband, oh poo, I slipped. You _were_ going to be my husband."

"That's right, Irina. _Were_ being the operative word," my mother speaks up. "What are you doing here? I assume you know you aren't welcome, right? But you've taken it upon yourself to come where you aren't wanted. Carlisle, dear, would you please get security."

"That's right, Carlisle, _dear_, do what mommy says, or are you finally going to take me up on that offer? If you're anything like your son, we could have a splendid time." The look on my mother's face is priceless. I better do something before it gets really nasty.

"Your little game is up, anyway, Edward. I told you what I wanted. I wanted you to fuck me and to make me a partner. Your little daddy there was just a bonus lay." My hands twitched with their need to wrap around her neck. My mother beat me to it.

"Emmett, get her out of here before I do something stupid!" Mother shouts. He reacts immediately by taking Irina by her arm, dragging her toward the door, kicking and screaming all the way.

"You should have listened to me, Edward. It's over! You're over," she yells and viciously laughs at the same time. I am now convinced Irina is mentally ill. I kick myself in the ass for not getting the protective order yesterday. I won't make that same mistake a second time.

By now, almost every eye in the room is on our table, and I see this evening crashing down around us. When I scan the room in search of Bella, my biggest fear is realized when I see Rosalie escorting her through the doors leading in from the lobby. I quickly race to her and see the look of sadness on her face. Her body is trembling.

"Bella, did she hurt you? Did she touch you?" I ask, taking her by her arms, looking for any sign of injury. I feel her body shaking against me.

"Is it true, Edward?" she asks quietly, slowly pulling out of my hands.

"Bella, honey, let's go somewhere private where you and Edward can talk," Rosalie says, taking Bella by her hand.

"No! Tell me, Edward. Is. It. True?" She is trembling and gasping for air so I motion for my parents to stand next to me to monitor her physically.

"Baby, you have to tell me what you're talking about first," I say, quietly trying to get her to calm down.

"Do_ not_ call me that," she says through clenched teeth. "How long have you planned it, Edward? When were you going to tell me?"

There it is. She knows. Here is the anger I've wanted to avoid until after the holidays.

"Bella, we need to go home to talk about this. Everyone is watching." I need to get us out of here before she goes into convulsions. I sense a panic attack coming on as she stands there bent slightly at the waist and her hands in balled fists.

"How long, Edward? How _fucking_ long?" she yells, not caring who listens.

"Mom, will you please help Bella?" I ask as my mother makes her way toward her.

"No one touch me. Did you know about this, Rosalie?" she asks, turning toward her friend.

"Yes," Rosalie quietly and truthfully answers.

"Who else knows?" Everyone stands there dumbstruck. "Jasper? … Alice? … Carlisle? … Esme?" When we all remain silent, she breaks down and falls to her knees. I rush to her side to pick her up but she yells at me not to touch her.

"_Don't fucking touch me!" _

"Jasper," Rosalie calls for her brother to help Bella.

"No! All of you, just leave me alone. You all knew about this. You all know how I feel about this, but you kept his secret for him." I watch as she scours the floor for her fallen clutch and, when she finds it, she pulls out her cell phone.

"Jacob, it's me. I need your help. I'm at the Crowne and need a ride home. Would you come and get me? … I'll be in the lobby. Thank you, Jacob." I watch as she shakes uncontrollably, trying to turn her cell off to put it back in her purse.

I stand there, totally helpless, watching her fumble when all I want to do is help her … protect her.

"Bella, it's Angela, if you'll allow it, I'll take you to the lobby while you wait for your ride." I'm thankful that someone that I know and trust has offered to help, but I need to talk to her.

"Bella, can we talk about this? I can explain," I say, sounding desperate. I watch her get up from the floor and my hand reaches out to help her, but Angela assists her and helps her smooth out her dress.

"Do not call me, Edward." That's all she says before she walks away from me.

_Oh, God!_

"She'll call you, Edward." I turn and Alice is standing behind me. "She just needs some time."

"Alice is right, Edward. She just needs some time to think. She'll call." My mother tries to reassure me.

"She's not going to forgive me. She feels betrayed by all of us. And it's all my fault, because I asked you to keep it from her."

"Edward, we knew what your plan was. We all agreed with it. If we didn't, we would have said something to her. We know you intended to tell her in a few weeks. She'll come around. She loves you." The voice of reason just happens to be my best friend.

My eyes follow her every move until she disappears through the doors. I am frozen in place, not able to move. I can't lose her. I won't lose her.

"Oh, fuck! Conrad is at the house. She needs him," I say frantically. "She can't be without him." I quickly pull my cell phone from my pocket and call Victoria. She doesn't live far from my house and she said she will have Conrad at Bella's apartment before Bella even gets home.

"Edward?" I turn around and it's Angela. "I'm sorry to bother you, but Bella asked me to get your key to her apartment from you. It appears she has left hers at your house and she has no way to get into her apartment."

I stare at her. Bella is asking for my only link to her. Dread overwhelms me as I pull my keys from my pocket. I take it off my key ring and hand it to her.

I knew this was going to be a fight. I just wish I could have been the one to tell her. Leave it to Irina to fuck up my life for the second time. I look around the room and everyone is quietly whispering and watching the scene before them.

"Alice, go get the music started again. Dad, Mom, will you start the crowd dancing again. Rosalie, Jasper, if you want to leave, I will understand. I know your loyalties are with Bella."

"They are, but I believe she needs to be alone for a few days, Edward," Jasper replies moving to stand beside me. He places his hand on my shoulder, "I know her. She is pissed, no doubt about it, but she is a fair and forgiving person. She loves you and that doesn't go away quickly. She'll come around, so let's let her be for a few days. If Rosie and I haven't heard from her by Tuesday, one of us will go over there. She will probably drown herself in her work while she thinks all this through."

Lord, I hope so, but I have no idea what Irina said to her. Just as I was thinking that, my phone vibrates an incoming call. Lo and behold, I see her blocked number appear on my phone. I accept the call.

"Well, I see you got my little parting gift," Irina cackles over the phone.

"Well done, Irina. You threatened and you followed through. I just can't understand why? Why you fucked me over ten years ago, and why you want to do it again? What did I ever do to you that makes you want to harass me like this?"

Just as I am talking to her, Jasper comes up, holds his cell phone up to mine and starts recording our conversation. I smile with satisfaction and start talking business with the devil herself.

* * *

_**A/N: Be nice … I'm not the bad guy here. It's Irina. She did it. It's all her fault. *points finger at Irina* I loved the coments this past week. You little sleuths know your stuff. Some were way off base and some hit a home run. I need to rec a story this week. I've put it on my Dishie's Stash FB page, but this story needs to be read. Unbridled by AnnaKathrineC. Check it out. Okay, ladies, let me know your feelings. Pour them out to me, baby. I'm here for ya. Till next time…**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns**

**anything Twilight-related in this story. Conrad is mine.**

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for being there and for keeping me on track. Happy Birthday Project Team Beta. Thanks for all you do and the service you do for us all.**

**I give a special thanks to all of you that review, favorite and follow me. I have received some touching reviews and a few from "guests". I received a rather touching special review from a guest regarding my Black Diamond story. I wish I could have written to you to say thank you, but we can't respond to those not registered with FanFiction. You know who you are, so please know that your words meant so much to me and I thank you from the bottom of my heart. **

**Time to hear what the Wicked Bitch said to our fair Bella …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 20**

**BELLA**

Rosalie and I giggle our way into the bathroom stalls. "God, I've got to pee so bad," I announce, fumbling with the hem of my dress. "I was so afraid I was going to pee up there on the stage." I let out a huge sigh with the release of my bladder. "God, this is almost as good as an orgasm."

"Was it as good as the one you got in the limo?" Rosalie inquires, laughing from the stall next to mine.

"Rosalie, stop already!" I admonish. "But, no, it wasn't." We both burst out laughing and then laugh even harder when our toilets flush at the same time.

When Rose helps me to the sink so that I can wash my hands, I realize I don't have my clutch with me.

"Shoot, Rose. I don't have my lipstick. It's in my clutch at the table. Would you mind running out to get it? I'll wait here for you."

"Sure, hon. You sit right here in this chair, and I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere, all right?" she instructs before she leaves.

"I promise."

Shortly after, I hear two ladies enter the room; one of them whispers, and I hear my name. I recognize one of the voices for sure.

"I'll let you know if I finally score the sexy doctor, and we'll meet up at your place, okay, Irina?"

_Kate … Irina._

I hear the door shut and then her heels on the floor move closer and closer until she stops in front of me.

"So, you're Bella," she says rather than asks. Either way, I don't answer her.

"Do you know who I am?" she demands, and when I don't answer, she yells at me. "Answer me!"

"Yes, Irina, I know who you are. What I don't know is what you want," I reply with a deep sigh, feeling brave and frightened at the same time.

"I'll make this quick, because I'm sure your puppies will be here soon enough," she pauses. "Has Edward told you what he is planning?" she asks, quick and to the point. My silence answers her question. I cross my legs and sit back, hopefully showing her I am not falling for her antics.

"I thought not. He told me he wasn't going to tell you until after the holidays anyway. He tells me everything, you know," she boasts. I know this isn't true, because I know perfectly well how he feels about her.

"Did you know he was planning on performing his procedure on you? And that the government funding was based on the outcome of that surgery?"

_What?_

"Did he also tell you that we met up yesterday at his office?"

I feel the blood drain from my head, and I sit back in the chair, hoping I'm not going to faint.

"Yeah, typical Edward," she giggles, taking a seat too close next to me. "He said he enjoyed fucking your ass but not as much as mine. He had me over his desk until that pesky Angie knocked on the door. It's our code that someone is coming … besides me, of course," she adds through a wicked laugh. Her face is so close to mine that I can feel her breath on my face.

"Anyway, I thought you should know. Us girls need to stick together, isn't that right? But the sooner you give him the permission to do the surgery, the sooner he can get the funding and the sooner he can begin to help millions of people. I know you wouldn't want to deny anyone the opportunity of their sight, would you, Stella? Oops, I mean Bella."

I sit in stunned silence listening to her, because, frankly, it would be fruitless if I were to argue any of these points with her. You can't win with a sick person like Irina. I decide to remain stoic and listen to everything she says.

"I've got to go make sure Edward and I hook up this week," she says, bending down closer to my face. "He so loves to fuck me and Kate together. He's a sucker for a ménage à trois. He always did call me his 'little sucker' because I love to suck that dick of his. It's so long and thick. Does he like it when you suck him off, Bella? I would doubt it, because he likes to look into the eyes of the woman who takes him down her throat. Sadly, that's not you, is it?"

Trying not to allow her cold and callous words to affect me is difficult when she refers to truths that only Edward and I know. I am grateful that she seems to be leaving, and I sigh in relief.

"See you around, Bella. Oh, shit, sorry. I keep saying that. I guess you won't be seeing me, but I will be seeing you won't I?" Her voice and tone takes a turn toward sinister. "It's rather convenient with you being blind and all. Edward and I can be in the same room with you and you won't even know it. We can play hide and seek, and you won't even have to cover your eyes. Edward and I can hide under the desk and fuck, and you won't even know it. Or, better yet, he could have me straddle his cock while you are talking about the weather. While you are chatting along, he will cover my mouth to silence my orgasm as I come all over his cock."

What the fuck? I feel my chest tighten at the thought of her and Edward together like that. I try not to feel it , but the pain is there nonetheless. Why would she say those hateful and hurtful things? She wants Edward … that is obvious. I fight to hang on to the belief that he wouldn't do that to me—to us. Could anything of what she says be true?

"Okay, be seeing you, babe. Oh, shit, there I go again!" I hear her devious laugh as the door shuts behind her. When I hear it open again just moments after she leaves, I've had enough of being stoic.

"What the fuck do you want now, Irina?" I shout at her.

"Baby, it's me, Rosalie. Was that Irina that just left? What did she say to you? Bella, are you all right?" she asks, sounding worried. Rosalie sits next to me, taking my hand into hers.

_Am I all right? Fuck no, I'm not all right._

Oh, God. I can feel my entire body shiver. I don't know if I'm shaking from the cold or from shock at everything that woman said to me. I try to rationalize it all. Suddenly, my mind begins to replay the time I've spent with Edward. It appears that everything he's done has been so … calculated. Did he spy me across the café knowing he planned on using me as a guinea pig? He did say he waited for three months before he spoke to me. Did it take three months to set this whole thing up? Did he know all along what he was planning?

The echoes of his declarations of love pound inside my head. Suddenly they appear empty now. He doesn't love me; he only wants to use me for his precious procedure. Is it true what Irina says about how he likes to look into the eyes of the woman that has him down her throat? He did say he wanted to look into my eyes while we made love, didn't he?

_Oh, God. _

"Get me out of here, Rosalie. I need to go home. To my home, not Edward's." As soon as Rose helps me up, my knees give out, and I nearly fall to the floor. She catches me before I do. While Irina was saying those terrible things, people were walking in and out, listening to her talking to me like that. Not only did this woman insult me in the worst possible way, I have also been humiliated beyond repair.

"What happened, Bella? What did she say to you?" I hear the panic in Rosalie's voice.

"Take me to Edward. Please."

After Rose helps me get my balance, we walk out to the ballroom. I can hear him rush toward me by the sound of his shoes on the tile. He knows Irina was with me because of the questions he's asking. Is that fear in his voice or concern? Suddenly it all comes crashing down around me, and I try desperately to hold on to what bit of dignity I have. I refuse to break down in front of his peers.

_I have to ask him. I need to know._

"Is it true, Edward?" I finally ask. My throat is dry. My heart is pounding. My knees are barely holding me upright. My stomach is about to empty right here in front of me.

_Please don't let it be true._

He asks every question under the sun, but he gives me no answer. That is confirmation as far as I'm concerned. He _was_ planning on performing his surgery on me. That's one accusation she made that was the truth. What about the others? I feel the doubt creep in on me whether they have been together. Was he with her yesterday?

"Were you with her yesterday?" I ask and am met with silence again.

I feel my chest constrict, and my breathing becomes labored. I try to calm myself when I ask if everyone knows about his plans. I become ill when no one answers. They all know? Every last one of them? Not only did Irina stand in that room and humiliate me with that knowledge, my family and friends also know what Edward's plan is and decided to hide it from me.

I shake my head in a moment of clarity, and the need to get out of here is overwhelming. I need the security and seclusion of my own home. It only takes a moment to realize that everyone I rely upon is standing in front of me. Every one of them betrayed my trust. I search my brain for another friend and think of one other possibility. I frantically search for my purse that I had inadvertently dropped on the floor, feeling more the blind fool. As soon as I have my cell phone, I'm shaking so badly I can barely feel the keypad.

_Don't lose it, Bella._

"Jacob, it's me. I need your help. I'm at the Crowne and need a ride home. Would you come and get me? … I'll be in the lobby. Thank you, Jacob."

"Bella, can we talk about this? I can explain," Edward begs. I can hear the hurt and pain in his voice. I'm sure he has an explanation. Everything generally does.

"Don't call me, Edward." Tears flooding my eyes, I turn away from him. I don't want to hear what he has to say. There is only one word screaming in my mind right now: betrayal. I need to go home. I can feel the panic rising to the surface. I need to be away from all of this. My life has been turned upside down since I met him. Suddenly I'm angry that he pressured me into a surgery I didn't even want.

I need to get back to the nice, comfortable, orderly life I lived before meeting him.

As soon as Jacob arrives, he and Angela, who graciously offered her assistance, help me into the car and drive me straight home. I am grateful that he asks no questions. I'm not up to talking about what happened. It is difficult to even think about it, let alone talk about it.

When Jacob opens the car door for me, I am greeted by my one devoted friend – Conrad. I have no idea who brought him to me, but I fall to my knees and the tears begin. I tried to wait until I got inside, but there's no possible way I can get them to stop now.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," I say to Jacob, thoroughly embarrassed.

"Let's get you inside," he offers, helping me up from my knees. "Where are your keys?" he asks, hooking my arm through his. I hand him my clutch. When he finds the key, he hands it back to me. He guides me through the security door, up to my apartment. When he opens the door, I feel peace surround me.

"Thank you so much, Jacob. I appreciate you taking the time out to help me. I hope I didn't interrupt anything," I say, laying my clutch and key on the table next to the door.

"I left a date waiting for me at my apartment, but I would do it again in a heartbeat if you needed me, Bella." I smile at his kind words, and they bring on even more tears.

"Jacob, did you know about Edward's plans for another eye surgery?"

"You mean besides the one you just had? No, I didn't."

"I mean a second one."

"No, I don't know anything about it. Is there a reason why I would?" I'm glad to hear that he didn't know. I inwardly chuckle that Jacob is so far removed from my circle of friends that if _he_ were to know, I would have really been pissed.

"No. No reason. I was just curious. Anyway, you go back to your date and thanks for helping me, Jacob. I'll talk to you on Monday about finishing up the remaining bit of the last chapter. I may need you to come by here, so we can do some editing, if you don't mind," I say as an afterthought.

"Sure. Just let me know. You take care of yourself, Bella. Do you need anything before I go?" he kindly asks.

"No, but thank you. Apologize to your date for me," I say before I close the door. "Good night."

"Goodnight, Bella. Make sure you call me if you need anything." After I confirm that I would, I shut the door behind him. I am able to get the door locked before another rush of sobbing tears escape. I was barely holding on as it was, and I wanted to be alone before it happened.

I make my way to my room, sit on the edge of the bed and grab a tissue. After the sobbing ends, only silent tears are left. I begin the process of removing the diamond studs from my hair. I will eventually make sure they are returned to Rose. After the last of the pins are removed, I shake my hair down from all the hairspray holding it in place and massage my scalp. I find myself in a trance, thinking about the disgusting things that Irina said tonight. I know that they weren't true. I know that Edward loathes her. But what about the part where she said that he likes to look into the eyes of the woman taking him down the throat … or how he likes a ménage à trois … or how Angie would knock a code to warn him that someone is coming?

My thoughts then focus on his plan to do the surgery. Is the funding based upon him successfully performing it on me? Is that why he went to New York? Is that why they all came to Seattle? He knew about it even then. Everyone knew about it then. Everyone but me. I throw myself back onto the bed and think about all the conversations I've had with them all. They all knew about his plans. Even Irina knows. They all knew but me. I feel like such a fool!

This revelation spurs on a new batch of tears, and I stand to remove the jewelry and gently place them on my dresser. I then remove the dress. Both gifts from Edward. They hold no meaning for me now. It was all part of the plan. I fold the dress, deciding to take it to the cleaners and return it to him along with the jewelry. Hopefully, he can get a small return on them. My heart aches at how special I felt when he placed the necklace around my neck. I felt so connected to him at that moment … proud. To wear it again will forever remind me of this day.

Hoping a hot shower will help, I move to the bathroom and when I step into the spray, I moan feeling the hot water running through my hair, over my scalp and down my body. While I scrub this night from my body, I think about how everything went wrong. I think about organizing my life: things I need to do, people to call. My medication is still at Edward's; I'll call and get another prescription delivered. My clothes I can do without, and I can make do without Conrad's things. I am ashamed that I have allowed myself to be put in this helpless situation. I curse myself because I wound up depending on … and trusting … someone else rather than myself.

I stand under the hot shower until it runs cold, then dressing in my favorite pajamas, I make myself a cup of tea. I set some food and water out for Conrad in makeshift feeding dishes.

After I get settled on the couch with a book I know I won't open, my cell pings. I know it's him. After twenty minutes, I can't take it anymore and I listen to the message.

_I know you said not to call, but I need to know that you are okay~E_

_ I will be~B_

_ I have your things here. Can I bring them by_ _tomorrow?~E_

_ No. Not yet.~B_

He wants to come here, but I'm not ready to see him. I set my unread book down on the table in front of me, and Conrad goes to rest his head on my lap.

"Hey, buddy. I haven't talked to you much, have I? I've missed you. You miss him, don't you? I do, too," I say out loud.

I take my untouched cup of tea to the kitchen, turn out the lights, and head to my bedroom where I curl into a ball under the covers. I've grown accustomed to sleeping next to him, and I miss having his arms hold me close to his chest. I know this heartache will ease eventually, but for now, another round of sobs overtake me. This is how I fall into a fitful, dreamless sleep.

** [IPS] **

After five days of hibernating, doing nothing but working on the last book of the trilogy, I am pleased that it's finished. Other than Jacob coming by, I haven't seen or spoken to anyone since the ball. He brought me my next project. It's a futuristic story about a select age group that's chosen by lottery and are forced to play a game where the object is to stay alive, or something like that.

I'm happy that no one has been calling me and hounding me over the phone. I have received a few polite emails and texts from Rosalie and Jasper. I am not so hateful that I would ignore them. I simply reply that I am all right and leave it at that. I know that I will need to talk to them sooner or later though.

A full week after the ball, I wake up to the sun's warmth on my face. I roll onto my back, running my fingers through my hair, thinking about everything that has happened. Once again, I sort through Irina's derogatory comments about me being blind and how it affects Edward. I brush off the comments about him and her having sex; that's all bullshit. What hurts the most is his betrayal and how everyone was in on it. They kept his secret for him and from me. That's the killer right there — the secrets they hid from me.

When my hands hit the bed, I'm determined not to wallow in self-pity any longer. Deciding not to lie around feeling sorry for myself, knowing it will only make me feel worse, I flip the blankets off of me and get my day started. I dress in a pair of black yoga pants and a long red sweater. I style my hair in a French braid, because sleeping on wet hair never looks pretty in the morning. I apply a small amount of blush, brush my teeth, and then slip on into a pair of ballet flats. I walk out to the living room, grab my book, wallet and keys and go out for a coffee.

I bend down and pet Conrad. "Just like the good ol' days, eh boy?" We make our way across the street to our old stomping ground … the café.

"Bellaaaaa," Myra sings out over the counter. "It's so good to see you again. It's been too long." Coming out from behind the counter, we hug like old friends. It's been several months since I've been here, and it still has that familiar smell that I love.

"The usual, sweetie?"

"Yes, please. Thanks, Myra," I say appreciatively while placing my debit card on the counter.

"The first one's on me. You can get the second one, deal?"

"Deal," I reply placing my card back in my wallet. "Myra, is my seat open?"

"It sure is, hon," she replies. "Where's that handsome doctor of yours?" Not answering, I smile in thanks I take my coffee and Conrad over to my regular table. I enjoy the familiarity of it all. No stress, no one telling me what I can and can't do … just me and Conrad. I take a sip of the steamy brew, set it down, and opening my book, I begin to read one of my favorites, Midnight Sun.

After losing myself in the story, Conrad notifies me that he needs a break. I check the time, and I'm shocked to see I've been here for over two hours. I pack up my table and take Conrad outside to relieve himself. Needing a few things from the market, we head down to the square to stock up for the week. I plan on holing myself up in my office to begin work the new trilogy Jacob brought me, and I don't want to have to go out.

I select a few items I need and while checking out the tomatoes, I inadvertently bump into someone shopping next to me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," I apologize, pulling Conrad alongside me.

"Bella, it's me, Alice. I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Um … hello, Alice, I was um … just … well, have a good afternoon." I stammer as I hurriedly walk to the cash register.

"Bella?" I hear the deep baritone of his voice as he walks closer to me.

"Hey, Jasper," I say quietly. Although I am very hurt and angry with him and Rosalie both, it really feels good hearing his voice again. I miss them both very much.

"I miss you, and I'm glad to see you," he begins. "Rosie and I were starting to get worried." I can feel his hand run up and down my arm. I know he wants to hug me, but he's hesitant.

"Yeah, well, I had a project to complete, so I took some time to get it done." I pretend to be busy with my shopping bag; hopefully he won't say he's sorry. I don't think I can forgive him today.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I won't even try to explain myself, because you probably don't want to hear it anyway. I just want you to know there's a reason why I did what I did. My actions hurt you, and I'm sorry for that. You've known me for a lot of years, and you know I would never intentionally hurt you. I'm not going to start now by choosing Edward's feelings over yours. I just want you to know that, even in this situation, I've always held your feelings over his. It's unfortunate you heard the wrong information from the wrong source."

"You're right, Jasper. I did hear about it from the wrong source. There seems to be a lot of people that had the information and had a lot of opportunities to tell me, but no one did. That's the part that hurts. I know the source that it came from was meant to be hurtful and vindictive. I didn't pay any attention to that. That's why I asked Edward if it was true. And it was. Irina didn't lie about that. All the people I love were in that room that night and all of you knew about this … everyone but me. Do you know how humiliated I felt being cornered by Irina? Hearing the god-awful things that she said to me? Things that she knows? To have her make fun of my blindness? To know that all of you knew about it right along with her? Do you know how much it hurt that even fucking Irina knew before I did?" I can feel myself getting angrier, and I'm turning to leave when Alice speaks out.

"Yes, Bella, we all knew. But we also knew he had the date set in which he was going to tell you about his plans. He wanted you to have a pleasant holiday with him, your friends and his family. We all agreed not tell you, because we already knew he was going to. Had he not had a plan to tell you, mark my words, there would have been nothing to prevent Jasper or Rosalie from telling you. But he was, Bella. I swear to you, he was."

I turn to continue my shopping, knowing they are behind me, waiting for me to say something. I just don't know what to say. I feel like I've been lied to, betrayed, talked about, made fun of and used. It's the worst possible feeling. I don't know if my heart is broken or if I'm just plain pissed off. I don't know if I should laugh or cry. I can wallow or I can just get back to my life. I do know that I want to be alone for a while. I don't want to hear anyone's apologies.

"I am an adult, Bella." Alice starts again. "I know what's right and wrong. I feel the same as Jasper. I love my brother, and I know you love him as well. That kind of love doesn't turn off with a switch. His heart is in the right place. He made a huge mistake by postponing telling you. Somehow that wicked bitch found out and decided to hurt you by using that information. Edward is beside himself over this. He's questioning everything he's done, or plans to do, now. This isn't like him. He's so self-assured … but that changed in the blink of an eye. All I ask is that you at least let him explain. You listened to Irina; don't you think he deserves equal time?"

I listen to Alice explain Edward's actions and I can see why _they_ didn't tell me ... sort of. But why didn't he? He's known about this since his trip to New all the opportune times he's had to tell me, he didn't. How many mornings had we lay there in bed when he could have told me?

"Bella, I hope you can forgive me. I will miss you hanging out with the family and all," Alice says. "Jasper, I need to get going. If you want to stay with Bella, I can pick you up later."

"No, I'll come with you. We have plans, remember?" he reminds Alice. "Bella, please, answer the phone when Rosalie calls. She's messed up over all this, too."

"I will." I place my bagged purchase over my arm, grab hold of Conrad's harness and we go home.

I open the door and make my way inside, throwing my key and wallet on the table. I check the time and decide to call Edward. I need my things, and it's time to clear the air, I think. I feel the nervous knots in my stomach, because I know he'll want to talk, and I'm not sure there's a whole lot I can say right now. One thing I agree with Alice about is that if I listened to Irina then I should listen to him. I must have picked that phone up a thousand times only to put it back on the table each time. I finally pick it up and dial his number.

"Bella?" I hear his sad, shaky voice. His breathing is labored.

"Yes. I was wondering if you would bring me my things." I begin to pace my living room, wondering if this is such a good idea.

"Sure. I'll bring them to you. How about this evening? I have an appointment this afternoon. Your things are in my car already. Can I come over after I'm finished?"

Who's his appointment? Irina? I drop my head into my hand and berate myself for thinking like that.

"If you are busy, I can have Jacob stop by wherever you are and pick it up …"

"NO!" I jump when he shouts at me. "I mean, no, I want to bring them to you. I need to see you, baby."

"Edward, please … please don't call me that anymore." My chest clenches over the loss of that pet name he had for me. I'll miss it. It comforted me.

"I'll be over around five-thirty does that work for you?" I can hear the hope in his voice and my heart breaks for him.

"All right, I'll see you then," I answer and quickly hang up the phone and toss it on the table. I pray this isn't a mistake.

I check the clock, and it's only two-thirty. After I put my groceries away, I feed and water Conrad, and pick up my mess in my bathroom from this morning. I bring out the necklace and earrings and lay them out on the counter. I then head toward my room to lie down to take a nap. Although it takes me a while, I eventually drift off to sleep until Conrad wakes me up to go outside. Thankfully he wakes me just in time, because Edward will be here in thirty minutes.

I take him downstairs and let him play for a bit and play catch with him. I'm glad to have my friend back again. I really did miss him. I know Edward has a fondness for him and Conrad really enjoyed hanging out with him.

Twenty minutes later, we head back upstairs, and I fix my hair and makeup and decide to stay in the same clothes as this morning. I try to decide if I should offer him something to drink, but that implies I want him to hang out. God, I have no idea what I want. I nearly jump out of my skin when the buzzer brings me out of my thoughts and into reality.

"Yes?" I answer.

"It's me," he replies, and I buzz him in. I open the door to my apartment and stand behind the chair in the living room. I pace until I hear him coming down the hallway then grab the chair, wanting to place an obstacle between us.

I take a deep, cleansing breath then hear him knock on the door before he enters.

"Hey," he says, cautiously.

"Hi," I return, equally as cautious. I want to run to him and into his arms, but I can't bring myself to do it.

"Here's everything that was at my house. I'll place it here on the count …"

I assume he's seen the necklace.

"Bella, please … don't." I hear the fear in his voice.

"Edward, I ran into Alice and Jasper today at the market," I begin. "They explained their side of the story and Alice said something that made sense to me. She said that if I listened to Irina, then I should be fair and listen to your story as well. Although I don't think I had an option _but_ to listen to her, I agree with Alice. If you would like to do that now, I will listen."

"Um, all right," he starts. "Well, when I first met you, you told me bits and pieces about your injury and the care that went on behind the injury. Remember the first night that we talked after our fight about Riley? I asked you for your medical records?" I can hear him getting closer to me with each word.

"Yes, I remember," I say backing up, and moving around the chair.

"I had a suspicion that your treatment was outdated and thought if I could just review your file, I would see if my procedure could help you. Once I received the file from Dr. Jenkins, I reviewed it, sometimes for hours on end, and I knew then that I could repair your eyesight."

"What about New York? You went to them to get funding for this procedure with the promise that I would be your guinea pig, right?" I am getting more and more angry now, folding my arms across my chest.

"Did Irina tell you that?" he asks angrily.

"No, Dr. Cullen, the stupid blind girl figured it out all by her little self."

"Bella … stop, please." He's getting close again, and I hold my hand up clearly wanting him to stop his advancement. "Don't say those things about yourself out of your anger at me. Please."

"What? Do you think I need Irina to put all the puzzle pieces on the table for me?"

"No," he answers quietly.

"Did the New York delegation know about me when they were here?"

"I went to New York with a presentation outlining only the procedure. They approved the procedure and wanted to see my facilities. It wasn't until the dinner at my house that I told them about you. It was the last requirement they wanted me to fulfill. They wanted the perfect test patient, and I knew that my procedure would work for you, so I told them about you. It was just before they left Seattle that I was told that I would be approved if I had a patient on which they could base their final determination."

"So, you had how many months to tell me that tidbit of information? You told everyone else, why not me?"

"Contrary to what you think about everyone else, Rosalie and Jasper were against it. Rosalie tried to talk me out of it. She said you were happy and had adjusted to your life and didn't need to change it. They know how you feel about additional surgeries as well and, frankly, they were surprised you agreed to the one you just had. After I explained the process and procedure to them, their next concern was the fact that I wasn't telling you right away."

"And why is that, Edward? Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because it was our first holiday season together, Bella. I wanted us to be together, to enjoy the festivities. I wanted to give you gifts. To decorate a tree together. I wanted to eat every cookie you made for me. To brave the crowded malls together while we went Christmas shopping. I wanted to do all of that without the fight that would be hanging over our heads. We both know we would have argued had I shared my ideas with you. You don't want the surgery and I do, because I know for a fact you will see again. You don't trust doctors, and I want you to trust me. You don't understand, and I can teach you to see the truth. These are the arguments I saw in the foreseeable future, and I didn't want to mar the season with endless fighting. I will gladly have these arguments with you if I can help you understand and see the reason why I believe as I do. It's just that fucking Irina told you before I did. I had arranged a vacation us for New Years. I was planning on telling you then. That's the honest truth."

I stand here, in the protective circle of my arms, and contemplate what he has just explained to me. He sounds honest and sincere, but why do I still feel like I've been lied to and used?

"Irina said you were into the ménage à trois thing and that she and Kate are a regular thing."

"Kate?"

"Edward, would you please fucking focus here?" I shout at him.

"Please tell me you don't believe that shit, Bella," he says exasperatedly, with a tone of sarcasm.

"No, not really, but I am curious whether you are into that sort of thing?"

"I would never share you with _anyone,_" he assures me. "What else did she say?"

"She said that you like to look into her eyes while she …" God, I can't even say it. The thought of him and her like that turns my stomach.

"While she what?" he asks, getting even closer to me. I feel myself losing my resolve.

"While you fucked her mouth, all right? That you enjoy looking into her eyes and that you would never be happy with me because you can't look into mine." That does it, and the tears break free. I tried so hard to keep from losing it.

"Oh, God, Bella," he whimpers and in one step, I'm in his arms. God, I need his arms. I allow myself a few minutes of the internal peace and enjoy just the feel of him.

"I'm so sorry all of this happened. I'm sorry you heard about this from her rather than from me."

I turn out of his arms and walk to the kitchen, pretending to get something out of the refrigerator and grab two bottles of water, handing him one.

"Me, too. I won't tell you what else she said because, frankly, it isn't worth it and was only meant to hurt me. To make me jealous enough to leave you." He was silent for the longest time. I thought he quit breathing.

"Did it work?"

"Did what work?" I ask, needing clarification.

"Are you leaving me?"

* * *

_**A/N: Oh, does my heart ache for Edward or what? His little plan blew up in his face, even though he meant well. Okay, vent my little pretties … I will hear what you say … but remember, it's her … she did it, not me. Also, I'm going to let you, the readers, decide how we rid of Irina. Your suggestions will decide her demise. Let's hear it. Okay, heading up to Lake Tahoe tomorrow for a week. Ahhhhh, a vacay, finally. I will try to respond to your reviews, if I don't, that's why. Just know I am going to the roots Black Diamond; Squaw Valley. I'll take pictures and post them on Dishie's Stash. Hope you enjoy them.**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Just a reminder … Stephenie Meyer owns**

**anything Twilight-related in this story. Conrad is mine.**

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for being there and for keeping me on track. Happy Birthday Project Team Beta. Thanks for all you do and the service you do for us all.**

**Okay, I guess the fact that I ended chapter 20 in a cliffie didn't sit too well. Sorry 'bout that … for real. *****love you***

_**You're really going to be pissed at this one.**_

**Now, let's deal with Kate …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 21**

**EPOV**

I stare, unblinking, watching her as she walks away from me. I can feel the sad burden in her heart by the way she barely holds her body upright. Her shoulders are heavy and her head is bowed. She's leaning on Angie for support. I want so desperately to go to her, but she made it clear when she turned away from me that she doesn't want me near her.

As I stand there, at a loss for words, I look around the room and see everyone's eyes on me. I quietly suggest to Alice that she get the music started again. I watch as she maneuvers the crowd to speak to the D.J. I then ask my parents to help get everyone dancing once the music begins again.

"Emmett, will you help me work the room? I need to make sure our donations don't suffer. I don't need this to mar the evening."

"You bet, and Edward," he says, touching my arm, before turning away, "don't worry. It will all work out." He takes Rosalie's arm and faces the curious crowd.

After I make excuses for the events that stopped the party, I spend quality time with our biggest supporters hoping to mend any fences that may have been broken by the scene that took place here tonight. By all accounts, it appears that everything is all right, and I explain it as a jealous ex that crashed the party. After hearing that, they are a little more forgiving. I don't need them believing I had lied to my girlfriend. That could have been potentially devastating to this year's fundraising effort.

Nursing a Chivas, I retreat to a corner of the ballroom contemplating the events of the evening and what it means when it comes to Bella and me. My eyes scan the large ballroom and after several hours of visiting with the guests, I let my parents know I am going to sneak out and go home. I'm emotionally exhausted and need to be alone. I need to figure out what happened here tonight and what I need to do to fix this. Knowing my parents have the security passcodes to the front door, I tell them that I will see them in the morning.

I sneak out of the hotel unnoticed and am happy to find Quil waiting for me. When he looks at me, I see concern on his face. No doubt he's curious as to where Bella is, but to his credit, he doesn't say a word. After I pour myself into the backseat, I lay my head back and look around me, recalling the beautiful woman I had there with me a few short hours ago. My eyes involuntarily close to the painful memory of her voice telling me not to call her. My hand instinctively covers and massages my chest where a dull ache has formed and I see her … feel her.

And the torment begins.

After Quil drops me off at home, I silently enter the front door, not bothering with turning on the lights noticing a soft glow from a small table lamp on the entrance table. I enter the living room and remove my tux jacket, untie my bowtie, and throw them on the closest available chair. I unbutton the first few buttons of my shirt before tugging the tails out from the waistband of my pants and as if under a spell, I'm drawn to the bar where I pour myself a Chivas, drinking it in one shot. Letting the burn of the liquor pass, I put the glass down and pour another. I stand in the silent room, lift the glass and pensively look into the amber liquid then raise the rim of the glass to my lips and drink the contents quickly. Before I turn to take a seat on the couch, I pour myself another glass. I place the glass on the coffee table and lay my body flat against the cushions of the couch.

"_Is it true, Edward?" _

My hand smacks my forehead when those four words run on a continuous loop in my brain.

"_Is it true, Edward?" _

How can I answer that? "_Yes, it's true, Bella. But …"_

How the fuck did Irina know about it? That is the million dollar question. Someone told her, but who?

I throw my arm over my eyes and recall the telephone conversation I had with Irina tonight and I'm glad Jasper recorded it; I may need it later. I know she called to rub in the fact that Bella walked out. She threatened to take me down, and if I don't make her a business partner she plans on doing just that. She's trying to use anything to get what she wants. She intends to be my business partner in charge of hospital administration. It's when she asked me if the administrator controlled the CFO position, that all the red flags came out. It has become obvious what she wants now. She wants to get her hands on the money.

My mind starts recalling some of the events and things that she told me. She said she was in New York at the same time I was and that she saw me in front of my hotel and was planning on talking to me then, but thought better of it when she saw Emmett and my parents walk out of the hotel behind me. It's clear that she's been following me for a while now.

But how did she know about Bella and the procedure? No one I trusted with that information had let it leak. Of that I am certain.

_Fuck!_

Knowing that my parents would be home soon, I finish the remaining Chivas in my glass and move to make my way upstairs. The thought of sleeping in my bed without her brings another round of pain to my chest. I close my bedroom door, remove my pants and shirt and leave them where they land. Deciding a hot shower might help me sleep, I sit on the bench resting my elbows on my knees, letting the pulse of the hot water hit the back of my neck.

I start to feel the burning sting behind my eyes when the overwhelming feeling of loss hits me hard. I've lost her. She thinks I've betrayed her. Worse yet, she thinks I've convinced her friends and my family to lie to her for the sake of my procedure. The sad thing is that she's right. I asked them not to tell her ... to hold my secret for me. But God knows I was going to tell her. I wasn't hiding it from her. Was I?

Yes, I was, but I had good intentions.

I drop my head into the palms of my hands and let the silent tears fall, and after a guttural sob drowns out the silence, I allow the tears to flow.

_I fucking love her and I've lost her._

I don't know how long I sat in the shower, but the cold water chilled me back to my senses. After I shut off the water, I dry myself and slowly crawl into bed. I nearly jump out to change the sheets when her still-lingering scent overpowers my senses. Instead, I gather her pillow into my arms and bury my face into it, inhaling deeply, knowing that this could quite possibly be the last I ever smell her scent again.

I know I didn't sleep well because when I wake up, the bed is destroyed. I know I had tossed and turned, trying to get into a comfortable position. I also know I never found it. My mind raced the whole night and would not quiet down. All I saw in my mind was Bella's sad, golden eyes. Her beautiful golden eyes and that same question running over and over in my mind … "_Is it true, Edward?"_

I resign myself to that fact that I won't be able to get back to sleep and get out of bed. I search my closet for a hooded sweatshirt, slip on a pair of jogging shorts and tennis shoes, and go downstairs. When I turn the corner, I see my parents sitting at the breakfast bar.

"Morning," I mumble when I pass them to get a bottle of water out of the refrigerator

"How are you this morning, dear?" my mother inquires. I know she doesn't want to get too inquisitive, but I know her; she's concerned about me.

"I've been better." Avoiding their eyes, I slip the bottle of water into the deep pocket of my running shorts. Taking the cup of coffee my mother is now handing me, I spy the morning newspaper lying on the counter. There it is, plain as day, Bella, at the ball, broken and on her knees with her arms outstretched searching for her purse.

Another picture depicts a large group observing the confrontation and that's when I see Kate amongst the group. She has her cell phone pointed down at Bella, laughing at her. I snap the paper off the counter and start thumbing through the social section to see if there are more photos. Fortunately, there aren't. But, unfortunately, the article is more about Bella and Irina than the purpose of the ball. I slam the paper back down on the counter, walk over to the sink and stare out the kitchen window. Lord, I hope Bella doesn't hear about this. My mother clears her throat to get my attention, and I turn around and look at her.

"I know you're worried about Bella, Edward, but your father and I have news to share with you. We received an email from our broker last night that said she had a medical conglomerate purchase both of our practices. The deal should be finalized in a few weeks," my mother hesitantly informs me. "I know the timing is bad, but it can't be helped." I hold my hand up to her to let her know it's all right.

"We didn't expect it to sell this soon." Dad follows Mom's hesitance. "We're going to go house hunting today, and we were wondering if you would want to come with us. We could use your expertise on the best neighborhoods around here."

I look blankly at them both and realize that they are trying to keep my mind busy, so I agree to help them with their search.

"Sure. Let me go for a run and when I get back, we'll go over the list." I see the concern on my mom's face, and I place my arm around her shoulder.

"I'll be okay, Mom. I just need to fix this thing with Bella." I kiss her cheek, nod at my dad, and then turn to leave through the front door. I immediately notice that something is missing — Conrad. He was an excellent running partner, and I miss him already.

Once I warm up and get into the rhythm of my run, I again go through the conversation I had with Irina last night. I want to know who leaked the information to her. Knowing that no one here even speaks to her, I quickly think of Kate. Did she know? I'm fairly certain she didn't, but she does seem to be involved somehow. No one at the hospital knew but Emmett, and I know he would never say anything.

I slowly jog to a stop to take a sip of water and then start up again, thinking that the only other people that knew, outside those that I trust, were the delegation from New York.

_There it is!_

It finally clicks. New-fucking-York. Irina was there at the same time I was. She knows I was approved for the funding, providing I met certain qualifications. She also knew that qualification was Bella. She got to someone in the delegation. But who? The only people that were at the meeting were Dr. Dwyer, Dr. Stanley, Dr. Lawrence and Dr. Stewart. I know it wasn't Dwyer; he would never compromise his integrity or his position. Jessica and Dwyer are in a long-term relationship, so I doubt she would jeopardize that by leaking information. It had to have been Lawrence or Stewart. I quickly turn around and start jogging back home. I need to get to the bottom of this and fast.

As soon as I walk through the front door, I hear my parents yell at each other from upstairs. That's strange; they never fight.

"Do you think it's okay that he kept that information from Bella?" Mother yells, slamming a drawer.

"No, Esme, you know I don't," my father replies.

"Then why in the hell did you not tell me that fucking tramp propositioned my husband?"

"Because I knew you would react just like you are right now. I didn't think it was necessary to upset you. Especially when you and I both know that I would never take her up on that disgusting offer," Dad explains, defending his decision.

"Maybe you aren't as stupid as I think you are, Carlisle, because if you _had_ told me, I would have ripped those fake balloons out of that chest of hers and shoved them up your ass."

I had to snicker at that one.

"Now, Esme, baby, you know you wouldn't do that. You know you love my ass and there's no need for you to enhance perfection with her implants." I hear my mother giggle and I know everything is going to be all right with them. My dad always did know how to cool off her hot temper.

"True, but, Carlisle, you know how I feel about secrets between us. Look what it's doing to Edward and Bella." I hear my dad acknowledge her statement. "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I don't know. She's hurt and angry. It's a deadly combination," Dad replies. "I hope they work it out. He loves her, hon. I think he would have married her."

"I think you're right. I wonder if there's anything I can do to help." Lord, I hope they don't think about interfering. But then again, my mother has a calming way of explaining things. I think it's from years of explaining to children their medical condition.

When I hear them coming down the hall, I rush to the door and slam it shut, appearing as if I just got home rather than eavesdropping.

"Oh, Edward, you're back. I have my list right here. Are you ready to look at it?" Mom holds the paper in front of my face.

"Let me shower first? I also need to make an important phone call. Give me thirty minutes," I say before running up the stairs, taking two at a time.

Once I'm showered and dressed, I quickly run downstairs to my office to call Jessica. Finding her business card under the scattered papers on my desk, I call her cell number and get her voicemail informing me she's out of the office until Tuesday.

_Damn._

"Jessica, it's Edward Cullen. I need to talk to you right away. Please call me at your earliest possible convenience. It's … important. Thanks." I leave my message, disappointed that she wasn't available and hope that she calls back soon. I make my way to the kitchen where my mother has started bacon and eggs for breakfast. After we sit down to discuss the list of homes she has selected, I point out the most favorable neighborhoods. There are two homes in the same neighborhood as mine and we decide to look at those first.

After driving around for the biggest part of the day looking at houses, the thought of Irina sitting in front of Bella's house hit me.

"Mom, Dad, do you mind going with me to the police station to get the protective order application started before we go to the office?"

"Not at all, Son. I was wondering when you were going to get around to that," Dad replies in a serious tone. I know I've been remiss in getting this done, but after last night, I've had it.

We go to the station first to file a report for harassment and stalking and were advised that I will have to wait until Monday to go to the court to file an application for the Protection Order. After I start the process, we head over to the office. Knowing I have to drive past Bella's apartment building, I slow the car and strain my neck to look up at her window to see if I can get a glimpse of her, but her curtains are closed. It saddens me that she's probably in there alone knowing that those most important in her life, has betrayed her.

When I show my parents the ninth floor that will house their new practice, they fall in love with the space. I follow behind them and listen while they both discuss design and equipment placement. It makes me envious of what my parents have together. I was certain Bella and I would have that. What we had was real. It's real love.

Since their practice requires two operating rooms, one for each of them, we discuss a possible redesign of the surgery center.

"You know, I've been considering the possibility of purchasing the office building next door. It's been on the market for too long. Perhaps we can turn it into our surgery and recovery center, leaving this building for office and educational space." I make my suggestions known and they are on board with the idea. "I'll check with the members of the foundation to see what they think. Perhaps we can see about other funding, as well. Although I don't like to take out loans, I may have to do that for this project." As I listen to some other suggestions they have, it reminds me that I haven't even spoken to Bella about these plans. I didn't really get the opportunity. Dad just told me a few days ago that he and Mom were moving here, and then Irina happened.

** [ IPS ] **

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. McCarty, Kate is here for her appointment," Angela announces over the speaker phone.

"Give us five minutes, Angie," I reply, looking at Emmett.

"As I was saying, apparently, Irina told Bella that I enjoyed a ménage à trois with her and Kate on a regular basis. That, coupled with the picture of Kate in the newspaper, I have no doubt that the picture of Bella on the floor came from Kate's cell phone. I've already spoken with HR; they know my thoughts and have agreed with my decision."

"I think you're right, bro. I'll sit back and let you handle this. I won't say a word." I nod in agreement. I look up when I hear a knock on the door and Angela escorts Kate into the office. I fight the need to roll my eyes when I see her in a tight black sweater and black leggings with over-the-knee black boots. She's dressed more for a night out than an appointment with her employer.

"Kate, have a seat." I motion toward the one chair facing Emmett and me.

"Edward …"

"That's Dr. Cullen, Kate," I correct her. She smirks at me. I smirk back at her.

"Dr. Cullen," she corrects herself, "if this is about the other night …"

"Yes, it is about the other night. The ball, to be exact. First, I would like you to explain your behavior toward me in front of Ms. Swan."

"What? Do you mean when I asked you to dance? I didn't know there was a problem with that," she replies, feigning innocence.

"Is this how you plan on playing this game, Kate? You pretending not to know what I'm talking about?" I ask, sitting forward in my seat. "I'm talking about your improper behavior toward your employer and his girlfriend."

"Oh, did she complain about me? Is that what this is about? You're reprimanding an employee because the girlfriend is mad at you?" she asks with tears starting to pool in her eyes.

"Dr. McCarty, would you go out and get Angela for me?" Emmett gets up from his seat and asks Angela to come inside.

"Angela, would you please have a seat there and witness this conversation?"

"Yes, sir." She crosses her legs and sits back, glaring at Kate.

"Go ahead, Kate. Explain to me the reason behind your inappropriate behavior toward me and my date at the ball."

"Fine! I thought that since you and I have a sexual relationship history, you might want to rekindle it," she says boldly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Kate, that was before you started here at this facility. It was one night, and, unfortunately, we both had too much to drink." I get up, and looking at Angela and Emmett out the corner of my eye, I nervously pace the floor. I'm embarrassed having to confess this out loud, but it is a necessary evil in verbalizing the unfortunate event.

"What I want to know is why you insulted my date with your flirtations and insinuations. Then, when they were rejected by me, and again by my date, why you persisted with your bad behavior. I also want to know why you and Irina cornered my girlfriend in the ladies room to insult her, causing her severe emotional distress. That is what I want you to explain, Kate. And be careful with your words." By this time, I am standing behind her while Emmett and Angela watch her fidget.

"I didn't insult you, Edw —Dr. Cullen. I merely wanted to say hello to you and to ask you for a dance."

"Oh, you thought to interrupt the dance I was enjoying with Ms. Swan? You thought I would do that for you?" I nearly shout. I take a few deep breaths to calm my nerves.

"Clearly, you don't have an answer. Then explain to me how it is that you know Irina Denali," I demand, wanting to know this answer above all.

"She's my cousin." The air is knocked out of me. I take a deep breath, filling my lungs. That explains how Irina got into the ball. Kate found a way using her working relationship with me, and I'm sure Irina paid heavily for the tickets as well.

How did I not know this? I know that Irina wasn't close to her family, but I never heard her mention Kate before.

The urge to throw up hits me when I realize that I've had sex with both of those women, who are related.

"Did you know about Irina's intention to talk to Bella? Is that why you and Irina cornered her in the ladies room? To seek Bella out for Irina?" I sneak a peek at Emmett and notice that his nostrils are flaring. I know that this is Emmett's sign of breaking.

"I knew she wanted to talk to her, yes. She just wants to be on your team, Edward, um, Dr. Cullen. We both do. She's promised me a position when you bring her in as partner. Irina said she has big plans for you and your procedure. She's been watching you for years and said that since she helped you develop it, you assured her a partnership position. She said that you and her collaborated on it in college and that she will be part of it when it goes public."

The blood drains from my body. She plans on claiming participation in the development?

"Kate, Irina has absolutely _NOTHING_ to do with my project. _NOTHING!_" I shout at her.

"Kate," Emmett interjects, standing up, seemingly in slow motion. "You have been relieved of your duties here. And, as Dr. Cullen's _true_ partner, you will get no reference from us. You have lied, betrayed, connived, harassed and deceived the founder of this hospital. You have placed Dr. Cullen's girlfriend in danger by introducing her to your cousin. If we find that you had a hand in giving Ms. Swan's home address to Irina, charges will be brought against you for breaching hospital confidentiality. Do I make myself clear?" I'm shocked at Emmett's outburst as he looms over Kate. "Angela, get security up here … stat." Emmett bellows while holding onto Kate's frightened stare.

I've never seen Emmett behave like this, nor have I ever seen Angela move so fast.

"Your education just went down the shitter, Kate." Angela giggles as she scurries past us all.

"Edward, _please,_ don't do this. I need this job. I can't get a job anywhere else," Kate cries while we wait for security.

"That's right, Kate. We gave you a chance when no one else would. After we looked past your record, we put our trust and faith in you. I believe we were your last stop, no? My advice to you is to stay away from Irina. I don't care if she _is_ your cousin. She is using you, and you have already suffered the consequences because of it. She does not care who she walks on to get what she wants. Had she not pressured you into getting tickets to the ball, this would not have happened." With that, Embry arrives and escorts her away.

"Angela, please have the Unit Coordinator empty Kate's desk and locker and have the contents delivered to her home immediately. I have already had her removed from the computer system and passwords have been changed as well."

"Sorry I busted your bubble there, Edward. She kind of pissed me off. I jumped the gun, and I know you wanted to do it. Sorry, bro," Emmett apologizes.

"I couldn't have done it any better, Em. Thanks for having my back. I was getting pissed anyway," I say through a nervous laugh. I make my way behind my desk and sit back in my chair.

"Yeah, I kinda saw that. Now, what about Bella? Have you talked to her?"

"No. I haven't tried to call her since she told me not to." I feel the pain overcome my chest again. "I texted her that night to make sure she was all right and that she made it home okay. She replied that she was fine, but that's the last I heard from her," I say, running my hands through the mess on my head.

"Rosie sent her an email." My head jerks up at that news.

"She's still pretty mad at her, too. Rosie said that Bella was busy working, that she was okay, and not to worry about her. Bella said that if anything were to happen to her, she would call either Rosie or Jasper." Wow. I'm not even on her contact list. That _really_ shot a pain across my heart. My hand moved to massage my chest again.

"Edward, she'll come around. I know she will," Emmett says, trying to comfort me.

"I have to tell you, Emmett, I'm giving her the space she asked for, but if I don't hear from her soon, I'm going after her."

"I know. I would, too. By the way, when do you want to meet with Mom and Carlisle about their new offices?" he asks, heading toward the door.

"Um, I'll let you know, okay? I have a meeting with the realtor about buying the building next door. I made a low-ball offer on it and I'm waiting to hear back. As soon as I do, we'll meet with my parents. Once they come on board, Emmett, this facility is going to be huge. You know my parent's reputation. I have no doubt that their patients from Chicago will travel here just to keep them as their cardiologists." We both look at each other knowing that is true. He nods and then heads for the door, shutting it behind him.

After he leaves, I feel the pang of loneliness creep into my life again. I walk over to the window and watch the traffic on the street, wondering what she is up to, when my cell phone rings.

"Dr. Cullen," I answer.

"Edward, it's Jessica, returning your call."

"Oh, thank God," I respond. I thought I would have to wait until tomorrow before I heard from her. After I go through the ordeal of what happened at the ball, I give her my thoughts on the whole thing and ask for her opinion.

"Well, I will tell you that it's not Phil or me. If her M.O. is to sleep her way into getting information, or whatever it is she wants, then it will have to be Dr. Lawrence," she explains.

"Why do you say that?" I ask, curiously. "I mean, there's both Dr. Lawrence and Dr. Stewart."

"Dr. Stewart is gay," she deadpans.

"Oh, well, that does narrow it down a bit, doesn't it?"

"Let me investigate here and I will let you know what I find out. I wanted to ask you, though, is this the same Irina that slept with the board at Johns Hopkins a while back?" I wasn't going to divulge that information unless I absolutely had to, but since she asked…

"Yep, one in the same." I go on to give her the brief story behind that period of my life, and by time we hang up, she promises to get to the bottom of who leaked the information. She's certain it won't take long to find out and advised me to be patient.

I sit back in my chair and close my eyes to relax. After I run through the events of the past few weeks, I realize things have gotten pretty fucked up. I lied to Bella. I involved her friends and my parents, asking them to withhold information. Irina threatened Bella and now Bella won't talk to me. My parents are moving to Seattle and opening up a new practice in my building. And now Irina wants to sink her claws into my hospital.

I lay my head down over my folded arms and try to process it all. I decide the first thing I need to do is gain Bella's trust back, and then make sure that my hospital and my project are secure, and that there isn't any way Irina can fuck it up for me.

After I finish up at the hospital, I drive to the courthouse to get that protection order. After I complete the necessary paperwork, and after a short wait, I have the Order in my hands. Irina is to stay one hundred feet away from me and is not allowed to contact me in any way. I'm just surprised that Kate was willing to give up Irina's local address so that the order can be served on her.

** [IPS] **

It's been one week to the day of the ball and I still haven't heard from Bella. I'm going to give her another week and if I don't hear from her, I plan on calling her. Today, my parents and I are going to look at the building next door to the hospital. The owners accepted my offer with the provision it passes inspection, and today we are meeting with the inspector.

While I'm in my home office, organizing my files and dictating notes from my recent surgery, my phone rings. My heart immediately thunders in my chest when I recognize Bella's ringtone. In my haste to answer her call, I knock the damn thing onto the floor and then I fumble it in my hands like it's a hot potato. I roll my eyes at myself at the comical scene.

I can barely speak, let alone breathe, when I answer the phone. She says that she ran into Jasper and Alice earlier in the day and that Alice had said something to her that hit home. Alice said that, since Bella heard Irina's side of the story, Bella might want to listen to mine.

_Oh, thank you, little sister!_

I explain to her that I have a previous obligation that I have to go to, but that I will meet her at five-thirty. I consider cancelling the meeting with the building inspector, but I know how important this is to my parents, so I will have to meet Bella later in the day.

After our appointment is confirmed, I can barely contain myself to finish dictating my notes. After I finish, I rush to the kitchen where I find my parents making lunch.

"Bella called." They both snap around and look at me in anticipation. "I'm meeting her today at five-thirty, after we're done with the building inspector."

"Oh, thank the Lord," Mom says, looking at the heavens. "I knew she would call."

"Don't get your hopes up," I say with a hint of pessimism. "She only called because she ran into Alice and Jasper today. Alice convinced her it was only fair that she hear me out since she listened to what Irina had to say," I admit. "She hasn't forgiven me. She's just giving me an opportunity to explain, that's all."

"Well, it's a start, Son," Dad says affectionately, putting his arm around my shoulder. I nod in agreement and try to muster up a sincere smile. My gut is telling me not to get too excited over this meeting.

"Emmett said that Rosalie and Jasper emailed her and received only short replies. She's been hurt and it's all my fault," I say, leaning against the counter. "It will be a miracle if she forgives me. I conspired behind her back. That's pretty much a deal breaker for even the most secure couples."

"She loves you, Edward," Mom says quietly. "She won't give up on you. I'm certain of it. Come; eat some lunch so we can meet the inspector."

After a quick lunch, we head to the new office and tour the building, floor by dirty floor. I'm glad I came in low on my offer because this is going to require a lot of work, and work means money. After spending several hours there, I keep glancing at my watch, getting antsy out of fear of being late to meet Bella.

"Go, Edward. Your father and I can handle this. You don't want to be late. We'll let you know what the inspector says when you get home tonight." It doesn't take much persuading before I am out the door and on my way to Bella's.

To say I have butterflies in my stomach is an understatement; I have anything with wings flying around in there. I've never been so nervous in my life.

Upon pulling up to her building, I park on the street where I can see the café. I can see her table in the window and inwardly smile at "he memory of our first meeting there. I grab her belongings out of the trunk of my car and run up the stairs leading to the inside security door. I press the buzzer and hear her sweet voice.

"Yes?"

That's all. Just '_yes_". I let her know it's me and she buzzes me in. I swallow hard as I keep my eye on her door as I walk down the long corridor. The closer I get, the more my nerves turn into a knotted mess in my stomach.

When I reach the door, I quietly knock and feel the door push open under the light pressure. I enter and see her standing there, behind the protection of her chair. She doesn't want me to touch her, or perhaps even get close to her.

She looks beautiful. She looks tired and sad, but she's still beautiful.

I walk to the kitchen counter to place her bag of belongings there and see the necklace and earrings I gave her as a gift. She set them out to return them to me. My body nearly shuts down on me.

My heart shatters.

I can't breathe.

She's leaving me.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have EPOV so forgive the similar ending. Next week is Christmas. I love that chapter. Thank you all for your input on what we will be doing with Irina. I love the ideas you've come up with, they cracked me up. Please continue to send your ideas, because we still have a few chapters to go before we deal with her. Thanks so much for your reviews, alerts and follows *big kisses* I didn't respond this week because I'm on vacation at verrrrry snowy Lake Tahoe. I've posted some pictures on Dishie's Stash that coincide with Black Diamond. If you would like to join the sight, let me know and I will add you in. Also, you can find me on Twitter, Dishie_writer. Till next time…**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Shout-outs to Stella and Liz for always being there for me … literally. You both ask and I receive. I am very grateful. Thanks to the ladies of Project Team Beta. Thanks for all you do and the service you do for us all.**

**I can't express my gratitude for all the reviews with the last chapter. I can honestly say that I just can't keep up my responses, but I'm trying. If I missed you, I'm sooo sorry. I read all your reviews, though, and enjoy them all.**

_**Welcome to Heart Break Hotel …**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 22**

**EDWARD**

"Edward, don't. Please."

_That's all she has to say? _

"What do you mean, '_don't'?_ Are you leaving me, Bella?" I ask again, moving to stand directly in front of her now, gently holding her arms.

"I don't know … no … I don't know." I watch as she fidgets, twisting out of my hands to walk to the other side of the couch.

"You are, aren't you?" I feel panic creep inside me. "Don't give up on me, Bella, please?" I whisper. An overwhelming feeling of dread envelops my chest when I look at her. She has her back to me. She's done. I know it. My pulse races, and my breathing becomes labored.

_I've lost her. _

Suddenly, the room feels like it's closing in all around me. I need air. I turn to leave … to run. But first, I need to explain.

"Bella, you may not want me anymore, but please, don't give up on Jasper and Rosalie. They meant well. They want what's best for you and only want you to be happy. I asked them not to say anything to you because they knew I was going to tell you in a few weeks. I know that if I hadn't planned to tell you soon, they would have. But, Bella …?" I look at her, waiting for a response, but none comes. "I'm sorry," I offer, rather than going into a long, drawn-out, and unwanted explanation.

She doesn't want me here.

I turn and walk toward the front door and have my hand on the door knob, but feel that I need to hold her just once more. I walk back to her and gently take her in my arms and hold her tightly against me. I glean a small measure of hope when she places her hands on my hips. When I pull back from her, I raise her chin so her face is visible to me.

"I need you to know, above all else, Bella, that I love you. I've loved you from the moment I met you. I will continue to love you. All I ask is that you let me know if, or when, you are done with me." With that, I lower my lips to hers and kiss her. I kiss her like it could quite possibly be the last opportunity I'll ever have. My heart leaps when her mouth responds to mine and her arms wrap around my waist. For the first time since this whole thing happened, I have real hope that we might make it.

That is, until she pushes away from me to tell me I'd better leave now. My heart shatters in a million pieces.

When I pull away from her, she turns around and all I see is her back. I can tell she's crying by the shaking of her shoulders.

"I love you, _baby_," I say barely audibly I turn to leave, and when the soft click of the door sounds shutting behind me, I hear her as she breaks down into sobs. I feel the urge to go back to her, but I know she doesn't want me.

I put my palms flush against the door and rest my forehead against the hard wood while I listen to her. I've done this to her. She was so happy when I met her; now look at her. I feel like my world is teetering on the edge of reality and nothingness. I can't think. I can barely breathe. I know I don't want to see anyone—to talk to anyone. Once I'm in my car, I find myself just sitting here wondering where I want to go. I start my car, pull away from the curb, and drive.

I'm not sure how, or when, I arrived because I barely recall driving onto the ferry, let alone into the garage. That's when my head hits the steering wheel and I allow myself to crack. I haven't cried this hard since … hell, I've never cried this hard. Once I pull it all together, I try to convince myself that it can't be over.

"She fucking loves me," I say out loud. "I know it!" But then I realize that she is hurt, and her trust in me has been shattered. I drag myself out of the Jag and make my way inside where I find Victoria putting groceries away.

"Victoria, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously, not making eye contact with her.

"Hello, Edward. Your parents phoned and asked that I stock the kitchen since they are due here tomorrow. I wasn't expecting you, I'm sorry," she replies. "Are you all right, Edward?" she asks, while pulling items out of the grocery bags. I catch her sneaking peeks at me. I'm sure my red and swollen eyes are a dead giveaway.

"Yeah, my decision to come here was last minute. I think I'll be here for a while. I'll call my parents and explain—perhaps they'll stay at the house in town for the week. Thanks for stocking the kitchen, Victoria. I'll talk to you before Christmas, I'm sure. I'll call you and let you know if I need anything else, all right?"

"Okay, Edward." I turn and quickly head toward my office, thinking I had better call my parents as soon as possible and dig my cell out of my pocket.

"Hey, Mom."

** [IPS] **

I hear heavy banging on the front door and know very well that it's Emmett. I don't feel like seeing anyone, so I don't get up to answer it. I guess it isn't a surprise when I see him come around the corner and finds me sitting alone on the back deck.

"Hey," he says, approaching me hesitantly. I suspect he thinks that if he looks at me wrong, I'll snap.

"Hey," I reply and continue to look out over the ocean.

"So, what's going on?" he asks before taking a seat in the chair right beside me. The chairs are in the same position that they were in when Bella and I sat there while she was here recuperating. I lay my head back while remembering. "Oh, you know. Same shit, different day," I respond sarcastically.

"You need to come home, Edward."

"I am home."

"You have patients that you are neglecting," he admonishes. I look over at him, and we stare at each other for a while. No words are exchanged.

"Leave me alone, Em. Please," I beg. I lay my head on the back of the lounge chair and find myself blandkly staring out over the ocean again.

"Listen, Edward, you have patients. Your parents are worried about you and … I miss you, goddamn it." I look over at him again, and I can see the worry on his face.

"Look, I'm not going to go postal on everyone, and I'm not going into a deep depression. I'm just … trying. I'm trying to let her go." Saying that out loud fucking crushes my chest. My hand rubs the center of my chest where my heart still breaks. When will it stop?

"Okay, I understand that. But, dude, it'll be Christmas in a few days. Have you done any shopping?"

"Fuck, you sound like a girl, Emmett. But if you are that concerned, I did my shopping online. It was express mailed and it's all here. Mom'll wrap them for me—she always does." I sit up, resting my elbows on my knees, contemplating my next move.

"Hey, why don't you come back to town with me? Mom and Carlisle are away for the weekend. Alice and Rosalie are planning this huge dinner for us, and they want you there." I smell a set-up a mile long, and he must have sensed it. "Bella won't be there if that's what you're worried about. She's talking to Rosalie and Jasper a little bit now; I guess the three of them talked it out, so …" A pang of jealousy comes over me at the thought of Bella forgiving her friends.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it, but I don't think so, Em. I don't want to be the fifth wheel, especially at a holiday party." I can see everyone hanging out and getting affectionate, and I don't need that when I'm trying to let go of Bella. "No. I don't think so, but thank everyone for me, would you?" I say, shaking my head.

"No. We all want you there. Come on, go get dressed. I'll drive you home, and we can talk about it on the way and you can come back here for Christmas as originally planned."

"Emmett, you don't understand. I had plans to spend this holiday with Bella." I get up from my seat to walk into the house, and hear his footsteps as he follows me inside. "I'm not sure I'm even in the holiday spirit anymore." I stop at the kitchen counter and place both palms flat on the surface. "She's not going to forgive me, Em."

"Hey, E, I know how you are feeling about Bella. I know you are missing her, man, but what about Alice? What about your parents? You have other people in your life that love you." I turn around and see him standing there with pleading eyes.

I lean back against the counter and contemplate the idea. "It would be nice to see everyone, and I haven't been out of this house in the five days I've been here. And, it couldn't hurt to let Mom and Dad have the house so that they can finally get settled in for the holiday."

"Oh, speaking of which, I see you decorated the outside of the house. It looks cool, man. Did you do that yourself?" Emmett has always enjoyed Christmas and turns into a school kid during the holidays.

"No, I hired a service so Dad wouldn't have to do it. They will be here tomorrow to decorate the interior." The recollection of the appointment with the service helps me with my decision.

"Let me go get changed and you can take me home. I'll call Mom and Dad to let them know the house is theirs. Just give me a minute, okay?" As I make my way upstairs, I hear Emmett make a call saying that he is bringing me back with him. I already feel the loneliness in knowing I will be without Bella for Christmas. In my ignorance of trying to make this a joyous holiday for both of us, I fucked it up as well. I try to lay a portion of the blame on Irina, but in the end, the responsibility is mine.

I change out of my T-shirt and sleep pants into a chocolate brown sweater and black jeans. I look around the room to determine if I need to pack a bag, but, since I arrived without one, I'll leave without one. It doesn't take us long to lock up and head for the ferry. I look at my watch and determine we have a twenty-minute wait. I should have logged on at home and purchased an advance ticket, but I'm not doing anything right these days.

"How are things at the hospital? Have you heard any backlash from the Kate departure?" I ask, looking over at him.

"A little. Mostly gossip, though. There were quite a few staff members at the ball, so the stories are ranging from the truth to the extreme. But, all-in-all, most are happy she's gone. I didn't realize how much she wasn't liked and the stress she put upon the staff." When I look up at him, his brow is furrowed and I know he is concerned by it all.

"Well, she's gone now, so hopefully things will brighten up a bit," I add, turning my head to look out the window. I focus on the people milling around their cars while they, too, wait for the ferry to arrive.

"Are you going to tell me about Irina, Edward?" When my head snaps around toward his direction, it dawns on me I haven't told him anything. He's not only my best friend, but he's also my business partner. Irina is threatening to ruin my entire project, which, in turn, could ruin Cullen Institute.

"I'm sorry … yes, of course. She wants to be our business partner. She wants the hospital administrator position, but when she asked if that position would also oversee the accounting department, all the red flags were raised. I know she's after the money. She always has been, from the moment I met her. She told me that she would ruin me and my relationship with Bella. She used the ball to get to Bella. And, you already heard Kate say that Irina told her she had a hand in the development of my procedure. Then, I had to get a protective order for her to stay one hundred feet away from me, my home and the hospital." I lay my head back against the seat and stare out the front window, sighing. "I need to see Jenks."

"I think that's one of the best ideas you've had so far. I know Jenks is the lawyer for the Institute, but does he practice this type of law?" Emmett questions.

"If he doesn't, he can find me someone," I reply. "I also phoned Jessica to explain to her what was going on with this mess, and she narrowed it down to Dr. Lawrence at the Research Center." I look over at Emmett again to see his response. He appears surprised. "The last time I spoke to her, she said that Dr. Dwyer was having a meeting with him this week, and I will be hearing from them soon. If my suspicions are correct, Irina fucked Lawrence to get the information about my plans. I can turn this into a win-win situation if I play my cards right."

"What do you mean?" Emmett asks quietly as he cautiously drives onto the ferry.

"Considering the Center approved my project and the fact that one of their staff leaked confidential information for personal gain, I could, technically, sue them. Not that I doubt their support, but it doesn't hurt to have a back-up plan, you know?" We look at each other and he nods.

"Irina is one twisted bitch." I nod in total agreement.

"I just want her to stay away from Bella." The all too familiar feeling appears again at the mere mention of her name. My hand grasps my shirt as I clench my chest. Emmett places his hand over mine when he sees my head fall.

"Jasper is watching her. Between him and Rosalie, she's not alone much. One of them goes over to her house for a few hours every day and night."

"How is she? Is she better?" I look at him, desperate for information.

"She's working a lot. She's not getting the sleep she should, but she's okay. I gave Rosalie the name of a doctor to help with the aftercare of her eye surgery. She's off the shield one hundred percent now. Rosie says she looks as beautiful as ever."

I look down at my lap while I listen to him tell me about her. It sounds like she's moving on, and I decide then that I'm not going to interfere with her life again. It's probably best if I just stay away from her.

"Um, I got her a Christmas present, Em. Would you mind asking Rosalie to take it to her? I doubt Bella will want it, but I thought she should have it," I ask, watching my hands as I shred the cuticle of my thumb.

"Sure. I'll ask her. But, Edward, don't give up on Bella. She's coming around. Time is healing her wounds. She's talking to all of us a little more each day. Maybe you should — "

"No!" I say quickly, cutting him off before he says another word. "I'm not going to interfere with her effort to get her life back to normal. She deserves that from me." I open the car door to get out and head toward the upper deck. I lean out and watch the wake the ferry makes as it skims over the water. I'm startled when I feel his hand clasp my shoulder.

"Rosie says that Bella misses you," he presses, looking me in the eye. I shake my head no.

"No, Em. The last time I saw her, she made it clear she didn't want me around. I'm going to honor that." I stand up straight, ask him if he wants a coffee, and when he nods, I turn and head for the concession window.

** [IPS] **

Once Emmett drops me off at home, and after successfully talking me into dinner at Alices for Christmas Eve, I see that Mom and Dad are there. They've apparently cut their trip short. Mom says something about how I shouldn't be alone and all that. I remind her that I've been alone most of my adult life and that I'm fine. I tell them that they should go to Bainbridge to get it ready for Christmas. I tell her I will be there for sure. I talk Mom into wrapping my gifts for me, with the exception of Bella's, and they decide to leave that afternoon. I remind myself that I need to make sure I give her gift to Emmett before he leaves.

On Christmas Eve, I drive to Alice's for dinner and before heading out the door, I grab three bottles of Volturi Reserve. I'm excited to see everyone again. I've missed my sister's antics, and Jasper has become a good friend.

As I park my car in the driveway, I approach the steps, and as I'm about to ring the doorbell, Alice jerks the door open. Fuck, how does she do that? I swear she's psychic. She screams in my ear when she throws herself at me, hugging me.

"I've missed you, big brother," she squeals into my ear. "I'm glad to see you. Come in. You can put those in the kitchen," she instructs before shutting the door. "Everyone's already here."

Just as I turn the corner to put the wine on the table, everyone sees me and smiles. Rosalie, surprisingly, gives me a hug. "I'm sorry for the way I talked to you at the ball, Edward. It was uncalled for. Bella was upset and I took it out on you. Please forgive me?"

"There's nothing to forgive, Rosalie. It was an emotional night. Here, why don't you take these," I say, handing her the wine bottles, hoping to turn the conversation in a different direction. I don't want to talk about Bella tonight and that's where it is heading for sure.

"Hey, Jasper." I walk up to him and offer my hand. "Merry Christmas," I say when he pulls me into a man hug, not forgetting the two-pat rule. I grin at that.

"Bro, glad you made it," Em says through a mouth filled with hors d'oeuvres. "So, Alice, show me your tree." At the mention of her tree, Alice jumps up on the balls of her feet and claps her hands, pulling me into the living room. I look over at the others and roll my eyes because I know how enthusiastic she is about Christmas and everything associated with it. "It's beautiful, Al." I stand back and look at the intricate decorations and how everything is proportionally spaced. I especially notice the color theme; maroon and silver. I chuckle at the color-themed gifts under the tree as well and take special notice of the misplaced gift. It has a different paper than the others, and I notice the tag that says '_To Edward; From Bella_.' I find my heart has made its way into my throat, and I quickly turn away from the tree. "She asked Jasper to give it to me to give to you. I hope you don't mind." She looks at me pleadingly. I can't do it. I don't want it.

"I can't, Alice. I don't want to open it." I turn away from the tree and walk over to stare into the fire.

"Edward, you need to talk to her. She misses you. She told Jasper she did."

"I tried to talk to her, and she asked me to leave. She turned her back on me, Alice … twice. I love her, and I miss her too, but I'm also trying to leave her alone. Clearly, she is trying to do the same. She may miss me, but she doesn't want me anymore. I'm giving her the space she wants." I suddenly need a drink. Emmett must have sensed it because he is already at the bar pouring me a Chivas. When he hands it to me, I quickly empty the glass and hand it back to him. He takes the empty glass from me then pulls his other hand out from behind his back and hands me another filled glass. I smile at him in return and take a long sip.

"I think you should try again," I hear Jasper say from the doorway of the kitchen. "I think she doesn't know how to tell you she wants to talk to you again."

"Did she say that?" I ask, not convinced he's right.

"Not in so many words. She asks Rose and I about you often enough. She's forgiven all of us, why not you as well?" he says.

"Because I'm the one that started this shit storm to begin with. She doesn't trust me and she no longer wants me, so please, all of you, just accept that and drop it. It would help me greatly if all of you would would just give me some space, and let me deal with it, all right?" I stand and look at all of them watching me. Each one of them has a forlorn look on their face. But, in the end, all of them nod in agreement and don't bring her name up again.

"Here, Alice. Would you make sure she gets this? I got it for her before … well, just … before. I want her to have it." I hand her Bella's wrapped gift and walk back to the bar.

"When's dinner?" Thank God for Em. He changes the subject and the mood with just two words.

** [IPS] **

Christmas day. This is the one day that I thought for sure I would wake up to Bella in my arms. I would have rolled over to take her into my arms and made love to her. I smile at myself, knowing how she enjoyed her morning sex. That was one thing we definitely had in common. Rather than lie here and allow the angst to engulf me, I jump out of bed and take a hot shower, self-loving Bella right out of my head. I shave and dress in a pair of dark gray jeans and white button down. I slip my feet into a pair of black Docs, and, out of habit, I pick up my cologne, and after I splash it on, I realize it's Bella's favorite. I put the bottle under the sink so I won't make that mistake again. I make a vow to myself that I will be in the best of spirits today and will not bring everyone down.

Since I left the Jag on Bainbridge, I decide to hitch a ride with Em and Rosalie with the plan of driving my car home tomorrow. That's when I hear Emmett's horn signaling his arrival. I run downstairs, grab my keys, wallet and sunglasses, slipping them into the inside pocket of my favorite leather jacket and head out the door. I jump into the back seat and off we go.

"Merry Christmas, guys," I say, scooting into the back and shutting the door.

"Ho … ho … ho …" Emmett booms in return.

"Merry Christmas, Edward," Rosalie says, smiling over her shoulder. We spend the time talking about our Christmases as kids and the toys we got and how sometimes we ruined them even before the day was out. The one thing we all had in common was how we loved to play in big, over-sized boxes. We agree that the places our imagination takes us is amazing.

After we pull into the drive, we unload the gifts Rosalie and Emmett brought with them. As soon as we enter the house, the smells that assault us are heavenly. There's nothing like Mom's home cooking.

As soon as we say all say our hellos, everyone is off doing their own thing. Rosalie stays in the kitchen to help Mom with whatever she needs, and Emmett and I decide to bring in the wood to start a fire. That's when the front door opens and Alice and Jasper walk through. Maybe I should say Jasper walks through the door; Alice bounces in. I think she must have had her quota of sugar before she arrived because she is already a flurry of energy this morning.

"Hey, Mom, where's Dad?" I ask, looking around for him.

"Oh, he had a last minute errand to run. I think he is picking up a Christmas gift that couldn't be picked up until today," Mom explains, never looking away from her task.

"Come on you, guys, let's go watch a game until Dad gets back," I call out and run to the living room, jumping the back of the couch, and turn on the big screen to nothing but parades. "Well, fuck," I say, flipping through the channels.

"The game doesn't come on until later, Edward. You know that," Emmett says, tackling me and throwing me over his shoulder. I let out a big "whoof" as his shoulder slams into my stomach. We all hear the garage door opening, signaling Dad's return. I immediately stop my fighting with Emmett when I hear two car doors shut in succession. I look to my left, still hanging over Em's shoulder, when Dad comes through the door with this so-called Christmas present.

"Bella?" I struggle for Em to put me down, and he lowers me to my feet. "What's going on?" I ask, puzzled. I look from Bella then back to my dad then back to Bella—then to my Mom and back to Bella—before gazing at everyone else in the room.

"I invited her," Mom speaks up as if nothing is wrong. "I didn't want her sitting home alone on Christmas when everyone she loves in the world is in this room."

"Merry Christmas, Bella. I'm so glad you came." Alice hugs her and then places her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"Hey, Sugar," Jasper says sweetly, kissing her cheek. She gives him a beaming smile.

"Thanks, guys," she replies, shyly.

"Hey, Bells." Emmett strides over to her and picks her up, spinning her around the room.

_Bells?_

"Emmett, geez, put her down," Rosalie commands before pulling Bella into a hug.

"Merry Christmas, sweetie. I'm glad you came."

"Thank you all for inviting me, I hope it's not an intrusion," she begins, bowing her head toward the floor. "I guess you all know how persuasive Esme can be." I watch her lips as she speaks, and I want to go to her in the worst way.

After everyone wishes her a Merry Christmas, they watch me to see what I will do next. I walk over to her, place one hand on her arm, and wish her a Merry Christmas before asking everyone what they want to drink. I turn away and head for the bar.

"Thank you … everyone. I, um, made pies for dessert. They're in the car," Bella says, cheerfully.

"Cherry?" Jasper asks, all excited. I shake my head at his childish exuberance. Alice must be rubbing off on him.

"Um, not this time, Jasper. I figured that since you have Alice now, she can bake cherry pies for you. I made pumpkin for dinner and … apple." My head pops up at that announcement, and I turn to look at her. She made me apple pie. I smile at her and then turn back to my task of making Bloody Marys.

"He's smiling, Bella," Alice tells her. I wish she wouldn't do that. "I bet he hasn't had apple pie since the last time you made it for him." I look Alice in the eye and shake my head and mouth 'no' at her, instructing her not to pursue this line of conversation.

"If someone wants to go get them, they're in the car," Bella suggests. I volunteer, and as I walk past, I stop beside her.

"Thank you, Bella. That was … very kind of you." I don't linger near her for long, but I did want to thank her. It is the polite thing to do when someone makes you pie, right?

After all the pies are safely ensconced in the kitchen, the girls help Mom with dinner while the guys watch football. However, my mind is on one small brunette, and I chuckle at myself for finding excuse after excuse to go to the kitchen.

After my fourth trip, I sit in my chair and immediately start fidgeting again. My dad looks over at me.

"For God's sakes, Edward, if you want to talk to her, go get her and talk to her. Dinner's not for another two hours. Get it over with." Having heard it out loud, I ask myself what the harm would be if I were to talk to her. I could ask her how she's doing, right?

"Should I?" I ask everyone in the room.

"Yes," they all say in unison. I grin at their reply and continue to sit there, petrified to move.

"Go, Edward," Emmett whispers to me. I hold his glance, trying to talk myself into it. "Go. Trust me, she wants to talk to you as well."

"Does she?" I ask him.

"Yes. She told Rosie, so go."

I take a deep, cleansing breath, giving myself a moment to overcome my fear. I have no idea how to approach her, but I suck it up and head toward the kitchen. When I get close to the door, I hear the girls laughing and gossiping, but, as soon as I enter the room, they all stop talking. I look at Bella and her head starts moving around, confused, like she's trying to figure out what is wrong. I walk closer to her and take her hand, rubbing my thumb along the back of it.

"Can we talk?" I whisper in her ear. She nods, and I help her off the bar stool and take her to my office.

"Would you like the chair or the couch?" I politely ask.

"Couch, please." After I escort her to her seat, I sit in the chair opposite her.

"Edward, would you sit next to me? Please?" I don't know why I hesitate, but I do.

"I don't know if that's a good idea, Bella." I watch her face for a reaction, and I can tell that it hurt her. I get up and pace in front of the couch, not sure of what I'm doing. Not sure of her. Not sure if I should even be alone with her.

"Bella, the last time I tried to talk to you, you turned your back on me and asked me to leave. That crushed me. I can't describe how it felt seeing you do that. I guess you can say I _got the picture_." I laugh at myself as I do the 'air quotes'.

"I know how you feel. I, too, have been hurt and damaged, but I guess I don't need to tell you that do I?"

"Yes, well, I guess you just did. I know that I hurt you. I lied, I conspired, and I betrayed you. I'm sorry, but you are not interested in any of that. You are not interested in forgiving me. I get it." I pace around to the back of the couch because I don't want to see the hurt on her face. I see the back of her head as she bows it, wringing her hands in her lap.

I walk up behind her and reach out for her hair longing to run my fingers through it again. As if she senses me near her, she lifts her head so I can touch her. I stroke the softness of her silky hair, letting the curls glide between my fingers. That's when I hear her whimper. She bows her head again, and she begins to cry in earnest. I quickly walk across the room to snatch the box of tissues off the corner of the desk, placing them in her lap.

"Thank you," she says quietly.

I sit down next to her, carefully sitting on the edge of the seat, at a respectable distance from her. I rest my elbows on my knees, letting my head hang between my shoulders.

"What do you want, Bella?" I ask in a near whisper. "You ask me to leave you alone, and I have. It's killing me, but I'm doing it. Why are you here?"

"You asked me to let you know if I was done with you, remember?"

_Yeah, I remember._

"Yes."

"Weren't you even a little curious why I never called you? Why I didn't let you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, all I heard was you telling me not to call you, and then you asked me to leave you alone. Those are pretty strong messages, Bella."

"I didn't let you know because I'm not done, Edward."

My heart skips a beat.

"I love you. We still have this issue to talk about. But I'm not ready to end it."

"What does this mean?"

"I like where we were. I don't want to lose what we had," she says, laying her head on my shoulder, "but it's hard for me to trust you right now, Edward."

"Come here." I say, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. I close my eyes at the pleasure of feeling her close to me again. "I'm sorry for all of this, Bella: I'm sorry you were hurt. I'm sorry Irina said the things she said—I'm just so, so sorry."

We sit in silence for a little while. I don't hold her close to me for long because I know my family is waiting for us, so I pull my arm away and she sits up straight.

"I guess we'd better get out there," I say, reluctantly. I stand, taking her hand to help her up. I go to open the door, and she pulls me back into the room and throws her arms around my waist. I lay my cheek against the top of her head and hold her tightly to me.

I swear I will find a way to earn her trust again if it's the last thing I do.

** [IPS] **

After a wonderful dinner, filled with laughter and more of Emmett's hilarious stories, we all clear the table and help with the dishes. I make my way to the piano to play some of my mother's favorite Christmas carols, hoping to hear Bella sing them. I close my eyes as her voice wraps around my soul like a warm blanket. When she walks up behind me and places her hand on my shoulder while she sings _O Come Emmanuel_, I can't help but stare up at her, listening to her sing so beautifully. I want to throw myself at her, hold her and never let her go … ever. I look around the room and see that my family has gathered, sitting with their loved ones, listening as well.

After the song is over, I quickly stand up and help her over to sit next to Rosalie, then re-take my place next to the fireplace.

"Let's open gifts," Alice says, jumping up from Jasper's lap. She scurries to the tree and drops down to her knees to sort through the gifts.

After watching everyone open gifts, showing off what they got and hugging and kissing each other in thanks, Alice hands my gift to Bella.

"Here, Bella. This is for you, it's from Edward." I glance out the corner of my eye to see her reaction. She sits there with the gift on her lap while she feels the paper and every part of the bow upon the box.

Everyone watches her as she slowly unties the bow and meticulously removes the tape from paper so it doesn't rip, as if she plans on saving it to use again next Christmas.

Once she peels the paper away, she runs her hands over the top of the soft blue velvet. I watch as her small, delicate hands skim over it.

"Open it, Bella," Rosalie leans in to say quietly. We hear the low squeak of the hinge.

When her hands skim across the delicate links of the bracelet, her fingertips read the Braille engraving on the gold satin band. I hear her sharp intake of breath, and when I see the tears well up in her eyes, I know she loves it. Her beautiful bottom lip starts to quiver, and I can't help it, I rush to her and pull her up to me and her arms fly around my waist.

"I love it," she whispers into my chest. I chuckle when she hands the box to me. She then holds up the wrist that she wants the bracelet on.

I pull the bracelet out of the box and clasp it around her small wrist and the fingers of her other hand immediately trail across the raised Braille dots over and over. She lifts up on her tiptoes and whispers in my ear, "_Love me when I least deserve it, because that's when I need you most_."

"I love you, Bella," I reply quietly. I help her find her seat before I turn back to stand near the fireplace.

"What does it say, Bella?" Alice asks.

I look at Bella and it appears as if she's actually looking at the bracelet, and she smiles while shaking her head.

"It's between Edward and me." Alice looks up at me, and I smile at her, knowing that Bella wants to keep it between us. I'm perfectly fine with that.

When Alice hands me my gift from Bella, I don't take the time that she did; I rip the paper off and let it fly. When I open the box to find a state-of-the-art stethoscope, I am overjoyed. While I look at the LED readout, I notice the small cursive engraving along the chest piece; I hold it closer to my eyes to read it. "_You were my eyes when I couldn't see …_"

My chest tightens when I recognize the words to the song she sang at the ball. I run my fingers over the engraving and wipe a tear away that falls down my cheek.

I look up and see Bella standing in front of me. I run my finger along her jaw, desperately wanting to kiss her. She must have read my mind because she lowers my lips to hers.

"We'll work this out, Edward. I'm sure of it." I smile into her mouth and wrap my arms tightly around her, never wanting to let her go.

* * *

_**A/N: Everyone all together now *awwww*. This was a very busy chapter don't you agree? So much going on but we at least got them together in the same room. Next week is Bella's point of view while Edward was out moping around Bainbridge. I've narrowed down Irina's demise to two, so if you have any other ideas, please bring it! Some are just freaking funny. I have a couple recs … Secret Sex by Erinbatt. It's a completely-devoted-to-each-other sweet story where E & B hide their love from family and friends. It's an adorable story. Also, Unbridled by AnnaKatherineC … a sexy love story from the very first page. Okay … fill in the blank down there and tell me your thoughts on this chapter. Till next time …**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Stephenie owns all things Twilight.**

**Thanks to ****all**** of you for your overwhelming response to this story. I love that you love it. **

**I can't do it without Stella, Liz and my new permanent beta from Project Team Beta, TitaRitter. Thanks for coming on board with me, C. PTB you are the best.**

_**Let's see how it is that Bella was invited to Christmas at the Cullen's … **_

* * *

**CHAPTER 23**

**Bella**

I hear the knock on my door, and Conrad jumps up to answer it with me.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Rosalie says from the other side. I open the door and stand back for her to enter.

"What are you doing here?" I ask before shutting the door behind her.

"You won't take my calls and barely answer my emails. I'm here to get this resolved. It's time," she says, taking off her coat and shoving it into my hands to let me know she plans on staying.

"Rose, there's a reason I don't take your calls, you know." I dump her coat on the back of the chair.

"I know, and I know the reason why. I want to get this out in the open, so we can move on."

"Okay. What do you want to say?" I walk into the kitchen and pull two sodas out from the refrigerator, handing her one.

"First off, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I betrayed your trust. It was a well-intended betrayal, however. When Edward explained to all of us how he's positive you will see again using his procedure, we were hesitant at first, but after listening to him, we all agreed that it was a good idea. We still feel that way. What we are sorry for is that we kept it from you. At the time, we felt that his reason was valid, too. He wanted to wait until after the holidays, so that everyone would be happy and … well … have fun."

"Yes, I've heard all of this before. But do you understand where I'm coming from, too? Not just Edward? You all were quick to jump on board with his reasoning. Can you at least try to understand my point of view as well?"

"Of course, Bella. We do understand. All of us—even Edward."

"Frankly, Rosalie, I don't particularly care how Edward feels. He planned on using me to further his career. Worse yet, he plotted to do it behind my back, without sharing his intentions with me. And, even worse than that, he entrusted my dearest and closest friends to hold that information secret from me. He must be very persuasive." I get up and start to pace the room out of the building anger.

"Do you think he conspired against you, Bella? Do you think he selected you out of thousands to perform this procedure on just to further his already-successful career? Do you think he couldn't have found a volunteer to perform this miracle on? He knew you were a perfect fit, and he knew that he could make your eyes see again. He wants you to be the first. He's performed tests on so many patients already. _Willing_ patients, I might add. There are a lot of blind people out there that would fight to be in your position at the top of that list, but he put you there, so don't be a hater when he only wanted to help you."

"Rosalie—"

"I came here to talk to you about you and me, not about you and Edward. If you plan on using this time to turn me against him, I need to stop you right now. I won't be turned against him. What he is doing is a wonderful and miraculous thing. What he did wrong was delay telling you. All that man wanted to do was make sure your holiday season was full of love, laughter, and fun with your friends and his family. If that's all he is guilty of, and if you can't forgive him for that indiscretion, then maybe he's right in trying to get over you."

"He … he's getting over me?" I swallow my heart hearing those words come from Rosalie.

"_Yes_. What do you think? You won't talk to him either. You won't talk to any of us. You've cold-shouldered all of us for nearly two weeks, Bella. Be mad at Irina, but you need to see past her and her bitch-move in telling you about Edward's plan and see that what he did—what we all did—was done out of love and was not calculating."

"But …"

"We all love you, Bella. Edward most of all. He's trying to honor your request by not calling you. He's disappeared, and no one has heard from him in three days now. Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know, Rose," I say quietly. I think about him not being here in the same town and it's just not the same. Although I'm angry with him, I felt comfort in knowing he was still near me.

I make my way over to the couch and sit next to Rosalie. "I don't know what to do, Rose. I love him, but I can't get it out of my head that he didn't tell me."

"Okay, so he didn't tell you when you think he should have. What about the fact that he was going to tell you after Christmas? What about the fact that he wanted you to have the best holiday ever? Can you get past the idea that he didn't tell you and replace it with he was _going_ to tell you? You are allowed to be mad, Bella. You've done that. You are mad at all of us, and we are sorry to have hurt you, but are you really going to throw away Jasper and Alice, me and Emmett, and Edward, too? If you think we conspired to do something evil then that's different. Do you think that, Bella?"

"No," I relinquish. "No, I believe you intended to help me in a devious sort of way." I can't help but grin and when I hear Rosalie giggle; I know everything is going to be all right.

"What about Jasper?" she asks. I sigh. I still feel miffed, but I also don't want to lose my two dearest friends over this. We've been through some pretty hard times, that's for sure, but we've always managed to forgive one another.

"Tell him I still love him." I take a deep cleansing breath. "Damn, it feels good to let go of all the anger, Rose. It's been eating me alive."

"I bet. It feels good knowing I have my best friend back, too. Oh! Hey, listen, Emmett and I are having Alice and Jasper over for dinner tonight, why don't you come over and join us? It will be like a peace offering kind of thing."

I mull it over, "Sure, what time?" I ask.

"Jasper will come by at six thirty. How does that sound?"

"Since Edward's gone, he won't be there I guess," I say rather than ask.

"No. No one has heard from him. Emmett is concerned. He's been looking after Edward's patients for him. I think it's time he comes home, though," she says, taking my hand in hers. "Okay, girl, I have to go. I'm glad to have you back in my life. I fucking missed you Bella. I promise I will never do anything like this again, okay?"

"Okay. Just talk to me next time, all right, Rose?"

"Deal." I get a customary kiss on the cheek as she leaves, and I lock the door behind her. Ten minutes later, my phone rings and indicates that it's Jasper.

"Hey, Jazzie." I giggle at Alice's nickname for him.

"Hey, Bella. I just talked to Rosalie. I'm so sorry I hurt you. I promise that I will never do that again. I've just missed you so much."

"Me too, Jazz, a lot. Let's just move on and I'll see you at six thirty?" I confirm, smiling.

"I'll be there, and I look forward to seeing you, Bella. Love you."

"Love you, too, Jasper," I say back before hanging up my phone. God it feels good having my friends back in my life.

After a fun dinner with Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, I can't help but wonder what has happened with Edward. No one even mentioned his name last night. Sometimes I want to pick up my phone to call him, but there's something inside that prevents me from dialing. Christmas is just a few days away and as sad as I am, I can see now why he wanted to wait. He's right; had he told me about this prior to Christmas, we would have been fighting, and the holiday would have been ruined.

I hear Irina's words reverberate in my brain, and I want to pour bleach inside it just to cleanse her out of there. I'm becoming more and angrier that I've allowed myself to be damaged by what that evil bitch said. If there's an off-chance I will ever come face-to-face with her again, the name '_Edward_' won't even make it across her lips.

'_He's trying to get over you.' _I hear Rosalie's words repeat over and over, and it frightens me every time. Is this really worth losing him over.

I think maybe it _is_ time that Edward and I sit down to talk. He tried to talk to me, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't ready. I'm determined to let him explain so that I understand; only this time I will actually listen. I know he didn't do the things Irina said he did, but he used my friends to hide his secret from me. He announced to the New York delegation that he plans on using me to perform his procedure. How can he make that decision for me? Without consulting me? This is what I need answered.

I shake my head free of all the negative thoughts and focus on getting my day started. With Christmas just a few days away, I plan on working that day on the new trilogy that is sweeping the nation. I'm sure everyone will be at the Cullen's for the holiday, so I decide to ignore that it's Christmas and treat it as if it's just another work day.

Remembering I have a one o'clock appointment at Random, I jump out of bed and take a shower. I close my eyes to the luxurious feel of the hot water running through my slick hair. Edward used to love to wash my hair and would run the conditioner through with his fingers until all the hot water ran out.

"_Never cut your hair,"_ he would whisper while we made love. He said he loved to see it fall over my breasts and how it would lay across the pillow while I slept. I miss this part of Edward the most. The sweet, loving, gentle Edward.

My forehead rests on the tiled wall, recalling how wonderful his hands felt as he lathered his favorite body wash over me. The way he would hold me close to him while his hands ran over my body, lingering across my breasts and always making sure I came beneath his fingers. I miss his touch; the feel of him as he pressed against my entrance and with a long, slow, thrust he would fill me completely. I can feel my body give way to him, even now. I touch myself at the memory of him and find myself missing that part of us.

I slowly dry my body, still sensitive from my self-pleasure. I have to smile because it's Edward that taught me how to touch myself. How to allow myself to let go and to give in to the feelings I give to myself. I smirk as I run the brush through my hair. I decide to plait it into a French braid then apply simple make up of mascara and blush. I then dress in a black long-sleeved sweater, black corduroy skirt, black tights and boots. I add a brown belt to finish it off and take Conrad off to the café. It's been a while since I've been there and it's a treat I've opted to give myself.

"Broke up?" I say out loud. Is that what we did? I don't feel like we have, but Edward _is_ trying to get over me.

"Hey, Bella. Good to see you back. We've missed you around here," Myra greets me from behind the counter when I walk through the door.

"Thanks, Myra, good to see you too. I've been kind of busy, but I'll be around more now," I reply, dropping Conrad's halter so I can fish my wallet out of my bag.

"Here, this is on me," says a familiar voice.

"Esme? How are you?" I ask, turning to hug her. "It's been a while and I've thought about you often. I should have called; I'm sorry."

"I've missed you too, Bella. Why don't you take Conrad over to a table, and I'll get our coffees and meet you there?"

"Okay." Conrad holds his body flush against me and guides me to our table, where I remove my coat, pull my book out of my bag, and sit to wait for Esme to join me.

"Here we go, Bella," she says, placing my cup in front of me. I can hear the rustle of her coat as she removes it, and the chair squeaks against the floor as she pulls it out to sit.

"Mmm. Edward said the coffee here is good; it sure is," she says nervously.

"Yeah, it was one of the reasons I moved to this neighborhood; I love this place in general. It's close to my home which is right there," I say, pointing in the direction of my apartment building, "and I like the ambience."

"And it's where you met Edward?"

"Yes," I reply quietly.

"I may be seeing you here quite often then," she says, surprising me.

"Why do you say that?"

"I don't think Edward got a chance to tell you, it all happened so fast. Carlisle and I are moving here. We've sold our practices in Chicago and decided to move close to Alice and Edward," she explains. Is this another piece of information that Edward forgot to tell me?

"No, Edward didn't tell me that either." I know I sound spiteful, but I'm getting pretty pissed off with all this information that everyone knows but me.

"I think Carlisle only told Edward the day before the ball, Bella. If you recall, you were pretty busy that day. Then Irina decided to —"

"Yes, I know what Irina did," I remind her, taking a sip of my coffee.

"You are really bitter, aren't you?"

I set my cup down in the saucer a little too hard, and coffee spills everywhere. "Yes, a little bit, Esme," I say quietly, while wiping up the spilled coffee

"Listen, I know that Edward's intentions were good. He didn't mean to hurt me or hide it from me. But he did. Not that I need to know everything that you and Carlisle are doing, or how you are changing your lives, but it's just one more thing that Edward _forgot_ to tell me."

"You know you can stop being a bitch now, Bella, it's unbecoming," Esme says sweetly. "I don't condone Edward keeping the surgery a secret, but this thing about his parents wasn't a secret. He only learned of it himself the day before you spent the day at the spa and then you attended the ball, so you both were pretty busy. And, if I'm not mistaken, you haven't given him the opportunity to talk to you, so you can quit with the martyr shit." I swear I can hear a smile in her voice.

"Listen, Bella, I'm sorry. This has been stressful on all of us. As an outsider, knowing the innocence of what Edward tried to do, and knowing how it affected you, has been hard on all of us. We have learned a valuable lesson in that we won't be keeping secrets from each other again, no matter how innocent. But, Bella, you need to put your big girl panties on and realize that Edward did not set out to intentionally hurt you. He deserves a verbal spanking, yes, but not ostracism. You need to re-evaluate your relationship. If he is worth keeping, then he deserves to be heard. We all know how important you are to him and he's been trying to be heard."

I listen to Esme's words and, although they are sharp and cut to the core, she's right. I have been a bitch. I have been difficult … to everyone.

"I know he has. I've been too self-absorbed to listen to him, haven't I?"

"I'm not saying you don't have a right to be angry, because you do. But is this worth losing him over? He's trying to get over you, although he's having difficulty in achieving that. Do you want him to succeed? When you are ready to talk to him, do you want to wake up to find he's already moved on; that he's no longer available to you?"

"No. I don't want that," I say, shamelessly. Esme sure knows how to put it out there. She's right. I am angry at him, but is it worth losing him over? No, I don't think so.

"Rosalie said that he disappeared. Have you spoken to him?" I ask, praying to God she has.

"Yes. He hasn't disappeared, per se. He's called me saying he needed to be alone and to get away from … he just needed some time is all," she explains.

I drove him away from his home and from his family. Worse yet, he's trying to fall out of love with me. I feel the burning in my eyes, and I know the tears are going to fall. Esme must have sensed it because she quickly changes the subject.

"Okay, so you're joining us for Christmas," she tells me rather than asks.

"Oh, Esme, no. I can't —"

"You are as stubborn as a mule, Bella," she says, exasperated. "Must I make you see reason behind this, too?"

"Um …"

"Would you rather stay home alone on Christmas while the people that love you most are in the same place enjoying the holiday missing you? If you don't want to see Edward, what about Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett? What about me and Carlisle? I was under the impression that you have become fond of us. Was I mistaken?"

I shake my head so hard it makes me dizzy.

"Then it's only Edward that you don't want to see. Shall I tell him not to come so you can?"

"Esme, don't be silly."

"Are you saying you can't put those big girl panties on for one day, for the sake of spending a pleasant afternoon with those you love?"

"No …"

"We have gifts for you," she taunts. "Are you going to deny us the pleasure of giving those to you?"

Damn, this woman is good. I can tell I'm blushing because my cheeks are warm.

"No," I say shyly, caving in to her. "Thank you, Esme. Thanks for being up front and frank with me. You are right. I love him, and I don't want to lose him over this. But I need an explanation."

"And you'd get one if you'd listen to him for five minutes and if I'm not mistaken, aren't you are a little hot head when it comes to surgeries? I understand you and he fought over the surgery you just had. If that was an indication of what he was going to be up against, he was preparing himself for a fight, and from what I can see, he wasn't too far off the mark with that assumption. Am I right?"

"I've had a few surgeries, Esme. All of them unsuccessful. The one I just had was to prevent a flare up I get once or twice a year where my fever spikes and I wind up in the hospital. Edward did the research and found it. Hopefully he cured it."

"Hey, now. That's my son you're talking about," she teases.

"But, Esme, to actually repair my eyesight? I've heard that story before and I've had more _miracles_ performed on me only to have them fail. I've had my fucking head opened up, for godsakes. I will not do that again. But to have him plan something like this without consulting me, really pisses me off."

"Okay, you are allowed to be pissed off. No one said you couldn't, but, again, I ask you, is it worth losing him over?"

"No. It isn't. I love him and this is killing me. I fear my stubbornness is controlling me right now."

"Then come for Christmas. You don't have to talk this out with him on Christmas day, but at least you can enjoy the holiday with your friends, all right?"

"God, Esme, you are one tough lady, you know that?"

"Yes. Carlisle tells me every day." We both laugh and I'm happy that, with the help of Rosalie and Esme, the sadness and depression that has plagued me for too many days hurts a little bit less.

"I have an appointment at Random at one o'clock, so …"

"Let me give you a lift, then. I have Edward's SUV today, so I can take both you and Conrad if you are all right with him traveling outside of his kennel."

"Thank you for your offer, but, actually, I would like to walk. I've been cooped up in my apartment for too long and I would enjoy getting some fresh air."

"I will have Carlisle come and get you early Christmas morning. You can ride home with Rosalie or Jasper if you like. Edward, I'm sure would take you, but he's planning on spending the night at the house."

"Okay, I'll talk to Rose or Jazz about it. Thanks, Esme. You really helped me get this mess squared away inside this head of mine," I say as I get up from the table. "You have my number, right?" I say as an afterthought.

"Yes, I do," she says confirming the number.

"Just give me a call or text me to let me know when Carlisle will be here to pick me up," I say, giving her a hug. "See ya."

"Oh, Esme," I say, turning around to face her. "Is he all right? I mean, am I allowed to know where he is? It would ease my heart if I did," I ask, not really expecting an answer. I can see Edward not wanting his mother to tell anyone of his whereabouts.

"He's at Bainbridge. He's not far, but far enough. He's hurting, Bella. He knows he's hurt you and, because of him, Irina is harassing you. He feels guilty about it all. And it's exacerbated by you not wanting to see him. I think he's gone into survival mode. He's protecting his heart and getting over you is part of his process."

My heart breaks hearing her say that again. Rosalie told me the same thing. He must really be trying pretty hard to forget me.

"Thanks for letting me know, Esme. I look forward to spending Christmas with you."

"Me too. Bye, Bella." I wave at Esme, take hold of Conrad's harness and we walk toward Random.

** [IPS] **

After I meet with Mr. Black and Jacob to discuss the status of the new trilogy we are working on, Conrad and I make our way back home. I change into something more comfortable, opting for a long sleeved shirt, sleep pants and fuzzy socks.

I make myself a snack and get a bottle of water and decide to do a little of my own research on Edward's procedure. I head for my office and open Google. After finding an article for Dr. Edward Cullen, I click on that article, and the voice program opens Wikipedia and gives me Edward's biography. It explains that his background focuses on the development of The Transsclera Technology." I then Google that. I learned that Edward's procedure uses stem cells that are applied to the white of the eye and through a creative technique, the two quickly cross the retina layers that wind up resting on the "retinal pigment epithelium" and the photoreceptors layers. It is assumed, then, that the stem cells would go through a process of differentiation that in time become cones and rods that eventually clean the area of damaged or dead photoreceptors, constructing new ones and restoring the vision.

_Oh. My. God._ This is for real.

After reading everything I can find on the procedure, which isn't much, I'm thoroughly impressed. I try to find more on how the procedure is performed, but don't have much luck. I can only assume that is because it's in its developmental stages, and Edward needs to keep it quiet so people like Irina can't steal it. I do know that he is in heavy contact with the FDA. It's amazing all the application processes he has to go through just for the biological aspect of it. The article says it has something to do with transporting biological materials and permits are needed for that. This sounds really complicated.

Wow. I feel as if I've taken Edward's intelligence for granted. Clearly he's worked very hard on this. This is significant and he wants me to be part of it.

After I shut my computer down, I make my way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. I settle in the living room, turn on the stereo and open up Wuthering Heights … again. After thirty minutes of not getting past the first page of the chapter, I find that my mind keeps drifting toward Edward: I wonder what he's doing. I wonder if he's eating right. I wonder if he's over me. That last thought has my heart shattering and I feel lone tears slowly fall down my face.

I am startled when my phone rings to announce that Esme is calling. I quickly swipe the tears off my face with the back of my hand and pick up my phone.

"Hello," I say cheerfully.

"Hello, Bella, it's Esme. I just wanted to let you know that Carlisle will pick you up Christmas morning at nine o'clock. Is that okay with you?"

"Absolutely. I'll be ready. Thanks, Esme. I'll see you tomorrow," I say, smiling. I didn't realize how excited I am to be going. Again, another reason why I can see why Edward wanted to wait to tell me until after the holiday.

"With Bells on." I giggle at her Christmas pun and hang up the phone. I walk as fast as I can to my closet to see what I have to wear. I need to look pretty for Edward.

** [IPS] **

I am so excited, I didn't sleep at all. I feel like I did as a little girl when my parents would make me go to bed so Santa would come. My mother always said that Santa wouldn't come unless all the pretty little girls were asleep. The best gift I could receive this year would be to see Edward. To hear his voice again. To feel his arms around me. And a kiss … I really want a kiss.

I hope there's mistletoe.

I shake my head out of the fog and jump out of bed and into the shower. The hot water feels wonderful, and I laugh at myself when I feel a clump of flour in my hair from the five pies I baked last night. I probably should have showered then, but I was tired of standing and needed to lie down. I just wanted to make sure Edward got his favorite pie for Christmas.

I nearly run down the hall to answer the buzzer, knowing it's Carlisle. When he knocks on the door, I open it to let him in and he immediately wraps his arm around my shoulder.

"Merry Christmas, Bella. I'm so glad you are spending the day with us. It wouldn't have been the same without you," he says, squeezing my shoulder tightly.

"Thanks, Carlisle. You have your wife to thank for this. I couldn't have said no if my life depended on it," I reply, gently laying my head on his shoulder.

"Yep, she's one tough woman, isn't she?" I giggle at his near exact words I said to Esme a few days ago.

Poor Carlisle had to make several trips to get the pies into the car and, while he did that, I make sure Conrad has plenty of food and water and take him out to let him run around for a few minutes. Once Carlisle was ready to go, I take Conrad back inside.

"Merry Christmas, Conrad. Protect the house," I say to him before I bend down to hug him goodbye. "Okay, Carlisle let's go."

After I'm escorted to the car and safely buckled in, Carlisle pulls away toward Bainbridge.

"So, Bella," Carlisle begins.

"Carlisle," I respond cautiously.

"I'm glad you are coming for Christmas. You, Jasper and Rosalie have become part of our family. It wouldn't have been complete without you."

"Thank you, Carlisle. That was a very kind thing to say. I was actually prepared to spend it alone, but I'm glad I don't have to."

I lay my head against the back of the seat and enjoy the ride. After about fifteen minutes of silence, I turn my head toward Carlisle.

"Esme tells me you are moving here permanently?" I ask, wanting to turn the conversation away from me.

"Yes. It's all happening so fast. Once Esme decided she wanted to be near Alice and Edward, it all just sort of snowballed. It only took a few weeks to sell the practice. I didn't tell Edward until the morning I spent with him at his office. When I told him we were moving here, I think he thought one of us was sick and that's why we were selling." Carlisle chuckles at the memory.

"You aren't, are you? Ill, I mean?" I ask, worried that there might be some truth to what Edward thought.

"Oh, no, and that's the truth, Bella. I promise. Esme wanted to be near her kids. Once we learned that Alice had Jasper and that Edward had you … I mean, um …"

"That's all right, Carlisle, I know what you mean. I'm glad you're moving here. I know that both Edward and Alice love you and are happy you're here."

"Yeah, we've always been close," he says before going quiet again.

"Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Anything," he replies.

"Can you tell me why Irina is doing what she's doing?"

"No. I have no idea why she is doing this, or behaving this way. She wasn't always like this. She's … changed. She is vindictive and evil. When she came to Edward's office before the ball …"

"_What?" _I nearly shout.

"Don't get upset, Bella. She surprised Edward in the garage. He was heading into the office and she was waiting for him when he got out of the car. She was saying some terribly disgusting things to him and then, when she saw I was there, she turned that disgust on me. Edward sent her packing, though. He nearly had to call security to do it, but she eventually left," he explains.

"So, that's what she meant by her and Edward being together at the office." I laugh at the difference in images in my mind. The one she put there and then the truth. I inwardly curse myself for doubting Edward yet again.

"Anyway, we thought she was a sweet girl, or at least Esme and I thought she was, until we learned what she did to our son in college. He's not wanted anything to do with her since. Do you know you're the first woman he's fallen in love with since her? He wouldn't allow himself to get close to anyone like he is with you.

"We're at the ferry, and have only a five minute wait. We got here just in time," he says while turning a little soft music on the radio.

"He's trying to get over me," I confess out loud.

"Not going to happen," he replies. "Could you get over him?"

"Never."

"There you have it then. He loves you more than you know, Bella. He didn't intentionally set out to hurt you. I don't know what Irina said to you, but I know it couldn't have been good. She is devious, conniving and vindictive. She wants to ruin Edward for some reason, and you are part of that ruination. She did all of this to hurt Edward, and I was hoping you would have more faith in him than you did," he says as I feel the car pull onto the ferry. His words cut me to the core. To hear someone that I respect say that, puts a tremendous amount of self-doubt in my heart. I should have had more faith in Edward. I should have trusted him … or at least heard him out. I was quick to judge and quick to deny him. Now, I'm angry at myself more than anything.

I sit and contemplate what everyone has said to me over the past few days and, if they are all saying the same things, then why am I the last to see it? But, if anything has come out of listening to them all, Edward deserves to be heard. I know I still love him, and I don't want to throw it away.

He did say he wanted to tell me how his procedure it works; what harm could there be in that? I don't have to agree to the surgery, but I could listen to him. I've done some light research already. Why shouldn't I allow him to fill in the blanks?

I hope I get the opportunity to talk to him tonight.

I hope he likes my Christmas present.

I hope I get a chance to touch his hand.

I hope he likes my pie.

I hope I'm not too late.

* * *

_**A/N: There you have BPOV. My fav is Esme. *Heehee-she said big girl panties-Heehee* Here are a few good suggestions on what to do with Irina: Aelita48 says to take her to Lake Tahoe with me and dump her in the lake (I like that one); LaPumckl says to let her strangle by her own ovaries; Sio Zahn wants her to die by way of a gross STD; Mountainlion needs a chapter just for her suggestions alone; have her drive off a cliff, a piano falls on her head, walks in front of a bus, falls down an elevator shaft, bolt of lightening hits her and a radio or toaster falls in her bath (she wants no stone left unturned). All right girls, let me hear from you … cause, I like it.**_


	24. Chapter 24

_**OK Irina you skanky hoe****  
****It is time, you have to go****  
****You can't have Edward, he has Bella****  
****Get it in your head, Edward is her fella****  
****Your gonna die, the end is nigh****  
****We all coming up with ways****  
****for you to die.**_

**Poem by Brenda Coxall, a loyal reader who posted this on **

**Dishie's Stash. Hope you are feeling better my fellow h00r.**

**I love it!**

***sniff***

**Thanks to all of you that take time to read and review each chapter, you have no idea how important it is that you do, and I love you for it. Mwah. *big schmootches***

_**Good Lord, Irina, what the hell are you up to now!**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 24**

**EDWARD**

Two days after Christmas, and I still haven't spoken to Bella. I don't know if she is waiting for me to call her, or if I'm waiting for her to call me. I did tell her I would call her soon, though. Maybe I should call her. I sit back in my chair and think of that night.

_After the gift exchanging was done, everyone gathered around the piano__while I played Christmas carols. Everyone sang until Bella joined in. Then everyone sat and listened. We had our own mini-concert. I confess that I truly love to hear her sing. _

_Mom suggested we have pie and coffee for desert, and when she was taking our orders for either pumpkin or pecan, I asked for apple._

"_Oh, yeah, I'll have apple too," Emmett shouted, his eyes big and bright. I could see a whole pie disappearing before my eyes._

"_Like hell you will," I said, putting an end to his dream of devouring the pie Bella made for me._

"_Oh, Edward, you can share one pie, can't you? There are three, for God's sake," Mom said, piping in. _

"_No," I said adamantly. I looked at Bella and saw her trying hard not to laugh._

"_Now, Ed—"_

"_No, Mom. Those pies were made for me, and I'm going to eat them. No," I said point blank. "Em, if you want pie, have Rosalie make you one. No." I said again, sitting back, folding my arms across my chest, defiantly._

"_Edward?" Bella began. I knew exactly what she was going to say._

"_No."_

"_All right, stingy. Who wants pumpkin and who wants pecan?" Mom took a count, and when she asked Bella what kind she wanted, she got a huge grin on her face. _

"_I'll take apple, please." Everyone looked at me to see how I was going to react._

"_Okay," I said, jumping up. "I'll get it. Do you want ice cream?" I yelled from the kitchen. When she yelled 'yes' back to me, I got her a piece of apple-pie ala mode and coffee. "Hey, Bella. Let's sit at the dining room table, all right?"_

_Funny thing about that, when Bella got up to come into the dining room, everyone got up and followed her into the dining room, too. So much for being alone. _

_Once it was time for everyone to leave and catch the last ferry of the day, I felt a twinge of loneliness. Bella was leaving. Only God knew when I'd ever see her again. I pulled her into my office, taking her by her hand._

"_Bella, I want to thank you for the gift. I love the inscription and the sentimentality behind it. Thank you." I reached down and kissed her warm cheek._

"_Oh, me too, Edward. I really love this bracelet," she said running her fingertips over the Braille message. I raised her hand to my cheek. _

_I bent my head down and kissed her. It started out as a chaste kiss that somehow took on a life of its own and became heated and passionate. _

"_Merry Christmas, Bella. I'm glad you came and thank you for the pies. You know I'll enjoy them," I said taking her hand in mine._

"_Well, if your stand-off with Emmett is any indication, I have no doubt," she giggled. I haven't heard that sound in so long. I pulled her up against my chest and held her tightly against me._

"_I'll call you soon, all right?" I asked. She nodded against my chest._

"_Promise?"_

"_I promise, Bella."_

_I escorted her to the front door and watched as she climbed into Emmett's Range Rover. I chuckled when she gave me a wave, not knowing__if I was standing there or not. She just knew I was._

** [IPS] **

After having just come from making my morning rounds, I play with the stethoscope that Bella got me for Christmas. I've read the inscription more times than I can say, and it still haunts me.

_You were my eyes when I couldn't see_ …

I'm startled when Angela announces a call over the intercom of my desk phone. I nearly have to listen to my own heart with the scope to make sure it's still beating.

"Yeah, Angie?"

"Dr. Jessica Stanley from the Education and Research Center on line one."

"Thanks," I reply, reaching for the receiver; I press the blinking line.

"Jessica, I hope you had a nice holiday?"

"I did. Phil and I went to Paris and just got back yesterday. Christmas in Paris is a must, Edward."

"I've heard it's beautiful this time of year," I reply quickly, wanting to get at the crux of her call. "So, what do you have for me?"

"We had our meeting with Dr. Lawrence this morning. He admitted having a tryst with your Irina Denali, he—"

"Wait right there, Jessica. First, and foremost, she is _not MY_ Irina Denali, so please never refer to her in that capacity. Please," I say adamantly.

"Oh, right. So sorry, Edward. I knew that," she giggles. "Anyway, he admitted to sleeping with her on several occasions over the course of three weeks. He said it started within three weeks after we returned from Seattle. He said he was having cocktails with a few colleagues when Irina approached him. After a few dates, which ended in bed, by the way, she began questioning him about the Center and what he does here. It all segued into his trip to Washington, claiming that Irina said she was from there and asked if he'd ever been. Of course, he said he had, and when she mentioned The Cullen Institute, he said that he was there to meet you and to tour the hospital. That started the ball rolling."

"Damn, she's smooth. I can see how he wouldn't be on guard or alarmed by her questions. Even so, how did she find out about Bella being my choice for the procedure?" I ask the million-dollar question.

"She told him she knew you intimately, and that you two were engaged in college and had remained very close friends over the years," she answers. "She asked him what he thought about the hospital and his opinion of your procedure," she giggles at this point then adds, "I have to tell you Edward, all of these questions were being asked under the influence of … um … strategically applied fellatio. According to Dr. Lawrence, she could have asked him to rob Tiffany's, and he would have agreed to do it.

"She asked why the delegation was in Seattle to begin with. He admitted to telling her that you were in the pre-approval process, and that we were there to learn about the procedure. After he told her that you had a patient to perform the surgery on, she acted surprised and began a new line of questioning. She asked him about the prospective patient and he let it slip out as he … um … orgasmed … that it was your girlfriend."

"Fuck," I say involuntarily.

"According to Dr. Lawrence, he hasn't seen her since that night. She simply disappeared after getting all the information she needed."

"What happens now?" I ask.

"Dr. Lawrence is going up for administrative review. His conduct is going to be questioned. You need to write the Center a formal letter concerning this matter, Edward. You are affected by this directly—"

"You have no idea. I don't know if my personal relationship with Bella is repairable at this point. It's even less probable that she will want the surgery now, even if I do get the opportunity to explain it to her. The approval process may have come to a stand-still. I can't say that I have to start all over, but it certainly has set me back a few steps, that's for sure. I hoped to have the procedure done by the end of January, but now I have to select another patient and begin the research portion of it all over. I don't have to tell you how rigorous that is." I sit back in my chair and lay my head against the headrest. I close my eyes to the anguish of starting over.

"Thanks for the information, Jessica. I'll get the letter drafted and off to you as soon as possible. When is his review?"

"January 24th. If we need you to be present, would you be able to attend?" she asks.

"I'll check my schedule, but if I can, yes, I'll be there. It would help if you let me know as soon as possible if you need me. My calendar fills up quickly," I reply, looking at my online calendar. I have appointments already, but they can be moved.

"I will let you know as soon as possible, and don't forget the letter. Edward? The Center apologizes for Dr. Lawrence's indiscretion. It will be handled appropriately."

"I know it will. Thank you for letting me know, Jessica. Have a good New Year's," I say, standing and ready to end the call.

"You as well. I'll talk to you soon." We end our call, and as I stand behind my desk, I turn my head to look out the window in contemplation. Although I feel for Lawrence in that he was hooked into Irina's trap, I hope he is dealt with appropriately. With that in mind, I sit at my computer to draft the requested letter to the Center. After that is completed, I save it to a file and send Angie an email with instructions on the handling of the letter.

Once that task is done, I pick up my desk phone and buzz Emmett.

"Hey, Em, feel like a coffee?"

"Sure, meet me at the elevator?" I tell him I will meet him there. By the time I change out of my lab coat and stop at Angie's desk to tell her I'm leaving, he's already waiting.

"How's it going, bro?" he says as soon as I'm in earshot.

"Good. I had a lengthy conversation with Jessica Stanley from the Research Center this morning. She filled me in with what happened with Irina and Lawrence. I'll tell you over coffee."

"Is it bad?" Emmett asks. I can see the concern on his face.

"It's as we suspected, if that helps," I answer.

Once we approach the café, I see Bella and Rosalie sitting at her regular table. Rosalie must have warned her that I was here. Either that or she sensed me like she used to, because her head jerked up immediately when I walk in. Of course, Emmett goes straight to their table to greet them by giving Rosalie a kiss more appropriate for the bedroom rather than a public venue, but that's Emmett and Rosalie. They don't hide their affection from each other or anyone.

I see the angst on Bella's face and approach her to say hello. I place my hand on her shoulder, causing her to look in my direction.

"Good morning, Bella," I say quietly, and then remove my hand.

"Good morning, Edward," she replies. "It's good to see you here again. It's been a while."

"Yes … um … I guess I don't come here as much as I used to," I reply, feeling somewhat awkward at the direction the conversation is going. It feels too generic and sounds more like a conversation strangers would have at a meeting for the first time; cold.

I watch as she uncomfortably shifts in her seat. I look down and see Conrad sitting back on his haunches, looking up at me with his tongue hanging out, panting, wanting my attention. I stoop down to give him some love.

"How'ya doin', buddy?" I say to him, petting him and scratching his chest; I know he loves that. He jumps up on me, placing his paws on my shoulders. He loves me, and I miss him.

"I know, buddy. I miss you too," I say quietly, hugging him. I look up at Bella and see she is paying attention to us.

"He does miss you, Edward," she says. I glance back at Conrad, and he is looking me straight in the eye. God, he's an awesome dog.

I stand, not knowing what else to say. "I guess I'll see you around then. Hey, Em, I'll go get our coffees. Meet you over there?" I ask, smiling at Rosalie. "Hey, Rosalie," I say, bending down to kiss her cheek. She looks from me to Bella, then back at me and returns my smile. I give Bella's arm a gestured touch, "Take care, Bella."

I see her face and my heart nearly breaks when I see tears pooling in her eyes, "Yeah, you too, Edward."

"What's up with that shit, Edward?" Emmett demands as I wait in line to order.

"What?"

"Take care, Bella?" he mocks.

"What the fuck am I supposed to say or do, Emmett? Huh? Am I supposed to have a talk with her here, right here in this café? Am I supposed to pull her into my arms like I want to? When we haven't resolved anything? Because if you think that's what I should do, then I'll do it, but it won't solve anything. I don't know what the fuck I'm doing, Em. I don't know if I'm supposed to love her or leave her," I say, nearly in tears myself. "This whole fucking thing has got to stop. I want her, but I'm not certain she'll be there once we have the talk. She told me she loves me, and likes what we had … have …, but we still need to talk," I whisper yell, hoping no one hears me.

We take our coffee to the table across the room, so we can talk without being heard. I watch Emmett make goo-goo eyes at Rose. I look at their table and see Rosalie and Bella whispering, and it's clear that she's upset. I can tell Rosalie and Bella are talking either about Em and me or just me, because Rosalie keeps peeking over at our table.

"Why don't you take her to Whidbey Island as originally planned?" Emmett suggests.

"Trust me, I've thought about it. What am I supposed to do, go all cave man on her and drag her by her hair?"

"If that's what it takes," he jokes. "You are a smooth talker, Edward. You can talk her into going with you. Even so, you two need to get it done. It's time. If you make it or break it, it's time to take care of this."

"I know. I know," I reply, warming my hands on my coffee cup. "I'll think about it."

"So, tell me about your call with Jessica."

"Well, it's as I suspected. She fucked him to weasel information out of him. He told her everything," I explain. I go on to tell him everything that Jessica and I discussed, that I have already written the letter, and Angie is sending it over today.

"I also have an appointment with Jenks the week after New Year's. He is out of the country this week, so I can't get in to see him sooner. I told him about what's going on, and he said that he could take care of it for us, so we won't need to seek outside counsel," I say, looking over at Bella.

"That's good news. Do you want me to go to this meeting with you?"

"I think you should. I think you should be there," I answer, sneaking another peek at Bella. Rosalie is holding her hand, and Bella's head is bowed. Clearly, she's upset about something. As I'm watching, Rosalie looks over at me. We start having a non-verbal conversation.

I give her the 'what's wrong?' look. She in turn nods her head in Bella's direction, which makes me look at her. Bella is now using a napkin to wipe away the tears. I can't stand to see her cry, so I get up telling Emmett I will be right back and walk over to her.

"Rosalie, can I trade places for a minute?" I ask, nodding for her to go to Emmett.

"Sure. Bella, I'll be talking with Emmett for a few minutes, all right?" Bella nods her head in understanding.

I take Rosalie's seat and take Bella's hand in mine. She sighs at my touch.

"What's going on, baby?" I ask. She immediately starts to cry harder and shakes her head as if she is telling me nothing is wrong, when clearly, there is something wrong.

"Don't do that, Bella. You have been crying since I arrived. Are you upset to see me? Should I leave?"

"No!" she answers quickly. "I mean, no, you don't need to leave."

"Then what is it?" I press.

"I … I thought that you wanted to talk to me. I thought at Christmas you said that we would talk, but I haven't heard from you and …"

"And you were wondering why?" She nods profusely. It was actually quite cute. "So you want to have a talk then?" She nods again. I smile at her and look over at Rosalie and Emmett. They are watching us intently. When they see me smile, they smile too.

"Okay, I have a plan." Her head jerks up, and she listens. "How about we use the New Year's weekend on Whidbey Island, like I had originally planned? You can have your own room so you feel more comfortable. You can even bring Conrad to protect you." She belts out a loud giggle.

"What?" I ask with a smile.

"Like he'd ever hurt you. He's more likely to lick you to death. I can see the headlines now. '_Doctor dies a horrible death by licking'_," I laugh out loud at that. I take her hand in both of mine now, and she tightens her hold on them.

"I could think of worse ways to go, Bella," I say in a sultry voice. If she could only see herself blush.

"I like your idea, Edward. I think we should discuss this as soon as possible. I don't see how we can move forward until we have."

"I agree. I don't want to see you upset anymore, Bella, but we will walk out of that house with this resolved, one way or another, all right?"

"All right," she answers. I can see the sadness return after the laughter was just there.

"When do you want to leave? I have the house, for as long as I want it. I will have Victoria shop for us. How many days do you think we will be there?"

"Um, why don't we leave on Saturday?" she suggests.

"All right," I answer. "Sounds good."

"Edward? Rosalie and Esme said you were trying to get over me and trying to fall out of love with me," she pulls her hand from mine and puts it on her lap. I can tell she's going into defense mode. "Have you fallen out of love with me?" she asks, sounding desperate.

"No. No, I tried, but I can't. It's not that easy. I tried to leave you alone because you wanted me to."

"I guess I did, didn't I?" she says, shocked.

"Yes. You told me not to call you, and when I was at your apartment, you told me to leave. Those are pretty strong messages, Bella."

"Good Lord, what a mess. We have a lot to talk about, don't we?"

"Yes. By time we leave Whidbey, I don't want any questions unanswered."

"Okay. So, do you want to leave Saturday?" she asks.

"I'd leave today if it meant I could be with you, but I can wait until Saturday." I take her hand into mine again, "Listen," I continue, looking over at Emmett, "I need to get back to the office. Can I call you later to let you know what time and all that?"

"Yes. You can call me for anything, and anytime you want, Edward. I would love to hear from you."

"Okay, I'll call you later then," I say, getting up from my seat. She holds onto my hand, tightly, as I stand. I place my other hand on the back of her chair and bend down, lowering my face close to hers. "May I kiss you, Bella?" I smile at the rush of color to her cheeks as she nods. I run my nose along hers and when our lips just barely touch, I'm amazed at how rapidly my body reacts to her. She raises her mouth higher, so we both have better access, and when our lips press harder together, they part in unison. However, when I feel her sweet tongue touching my lips, it is my undoing. My free hand raises to take a fistful of her hair, and I grasp it, pulling her head back, giving me even more access to her. I take her full bottom lip between my teeth and gently tug on it, running my tongue along the inside. When I hear her whimper, I know I need to stop. Now. I give her a few sweet kisses on the outside of her mouth and pull away slightly.

"Fuck, I miss that, Bella," I whisper breathlessly into her mouth. "I miss you… period." I stand to leave, and she kisses the back of my hand.

"Please call me tonight, Edward."

"I will. I promise," I say, kissing the top of her head before turning to go back to my table. As I get closer, Rosalie stands in front of me.

"So?" she asks.

"She's better. We are going to Whidbey this weekend to get this worked out, one way or another," I answer. "You ready, Em?"

"Yeppers. Later, Rosie-girl. See you around six thirty," he says, before getting a wet kiss from her, as I walk toward Bella.

"See you later, Bells," Em says as he walks toward the door.

"I'll call you tonight, Bella," I say, bending for another chaste kiss. Her lips are warm and swollen, and I smile as I walk toward the door.

"So, you two good?" Emmett asks.

"As good as can be expected, I guess. We have a lot to talk about. I have even more to think about."

"Yeah, you do. But you'll work it out. I'm certain you will," he says as we both run through the intersection and out of the way of oncoming traffic.

"She was crying because I wasn't talking to her. Shit, Em, she doesn't want me to, and then she does. I wish she'd make up my mind," I say, and we both start laughing because we have both learned that women can change their mind faster than anything and then forget to tell us.

"Rosalie says that Bella is just confused and is afraid of losing you." He looks over at me. "I think you need to get her back in your bed, because Rosie says she misses being close to you."

"Do you think so? I wouldn't mind that … at all," I say, mostly to myself while I'm lost in my thoughts. Thinking about Bella beneath me again sends goose bumps down my arms and legs.

"Yeah. It may be a good idea for both of you to just fuck your brains out before you even begin your talk." I slowly looked over at my best friend and grinned.

"Yeah, not a bad idea at all. Not to disrespect Bella here, but man, I sure could use a long night alone with her."

"Hey, you aren't disrespecting her. You love her, and you haven't been intimate with her for a while now … you miss her. I totally understand that. When Rosie and I were having our trouble, I missed her something fierce."

"Shit, Em, I've been so wrapped up in my own problems, I haven't even asked you how it's going with her. You just always seem happy, so I never thought to ask. I assumed it was going good for you," I say as we walk toward the office building.

"E … it's better than good. She is perfect in every way: we never fight. She is so easy going and she's so damned easy to love. I'm … I'm thinking about asking her to move in with me," he says, shyly. I catch him looking at me out the corner of his eye.

"Aw, that's great, Em. I know you wouldn't ask her if you didn't feel it was right," I say, smacking his shoulder.

"I just hate being without her, man. I hate it when we are in bed, and she has to get up to go home. She's never brought even a toothbrush over to hint that she is spending the night. She'll stay if I ask her to, but if I don't, she won't. She never assumes." I watch his face turn all soft and full of love when he talks about her.

"I'm really happy for you, Em. She must be a good girl to have snared the player known as Dr. Emmett McCarty," I say, nudging his shoulder as we walk toward the door of the building. It's when I hear the clicking of high heels running toward me, I turn around to see Irina and another man with a camera behind her.

"You have a Protective Order to stay away from me. Emmett call the police," I yell over my shoulder.

"Edward, all I want is for you to give me my notes to the procedure we developed together. Just give them to me and we will call it even." I am shocked and appalled that she is saying this. All the while, the camera is rolling and filming her acting job.

"You had no part in any of this, and you know it," I yell at her.

"You told me that if I had sex with you, you would let me help you, and that you would make me rich. You took advantage of me, and now I want what you promised me while I sat up night after night helping you with the research, Eddie. Pleeeeese, don't run away. We can do this together. Remember the words you said while you had me tied to our bed … _stick with me baby, I'll make you famous_?"

I am dumbstruck. I'm literally speechless by the audacity of the games she's playing and the lies she is spewing. As soon as the siren's sound gets closer, she and her cameraman hop into a car and speed off, leaving me to deal with the police.

It takes thirty minutes for the officer to record my and Emmet's statements. After they leave, I look over at Emmett and we both stare at each other.

"Fuck, dude," is all he says. "That bitch is spooky dangerous."

"I need to call Jenks."

"Like right now, Edward," he says, taking me by my arm and guiding me through the doors.

"Dr. Cullen, sir?" I look up at Embry, not really in the mood to talk to anyone; I walk past him to the elevators. "Dr. Cullen, I videotaped what happened out there, if you ever need it," he says, turning away to take his seat behind the security desk.

"You did?" I ask. He looks at me and nods, reaching under his desk to pull out the camera he used.

"I learned a long time ago, it's always handy to have a camera around when you are faced with a 'he says, she says' situation, and this seemed like one of those." I can only stare into his eyes and smile.

"Thanks, Embry. That's great! Can you make me a copy?" He nods and tells me he will have it to me tomorrow.

Emmett and I ride the elevator to the tenth floor and sequester ourselves in my office to phone Jenks. I hate to call him over the holiday, but he did say to call his cell if I needed to, I just didn't want to. Once we get him on the phone and tell him what Irina has done, he advises me to start compiling my educational background and research, because if she puts this out to the media before we get a chance to quash it, the damage will be done, and I will be forced to prove she is wrong. It's unfortunate, but true nonetheless.

"Wow, Edward, that bitch has fucking balls the size of coconuts. Probably just as hairy, too." We both give our best "eww" faces and burst out laughing at the mental image that gave us.

I send Angie an email asking her to make several copies of the folder that contains my CV, education, accolades, and research histories. Just in case someone needs to investigate me, I want to have it ready. I'm certain the AMA has it all as well. That woman is making my life miserable, and I'm going to put an end to it.

"Okay, I've got to see my patient that was brought in yesterday. Poor little guy. He was shot in the head a while back and is not recovering fully. His parents brought him to me because he is having severe headaches."

"All right. I'll talk to you later, then?" I say as he heads toward the door. He nods and closes the door behind him.

I turn back to my computer and log into the Washington State Medical Association membership website to begin the process of filing an ethical complaint against Dr. Irina Denali. After I research the site, I learn she isn't licensed in this state. I need to find out where she is licensed, so I log onto the American Medical Association to see where she is, in fact, licensed. I am sent all over the site in the hopes of hunting her down and lo and behold; it turns out that our Ms. Denali has had her license suspended for unethical practices unbecoming a professional. Irina isn't permitted to practice medicine anywhere in the country right now. I sit back in my chair and take a deep breath and try to piece this all together.

_She's desperate._

I sit up and reach for my phone. "Angie, will you get Kate on the phone for me?"

"What?" she says so loud I can hear her through the phone as well as the closed door.

"If you want to come in, with the phone number, I'll explain." Not ten seconds later, Angie is barging through the door with the phone number, plops herself down in the desk chair across from me, and hands me the piece of paper. I pick up the phone and dial.

"Hello," Kate's recognizable voice answers. She sounds like Demi Moore.

"Kate, it's Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen? Wha … what are you calling for? I haven't done anything," she says, defending herself.

"No, I know. I'm not calling to accuse you of anything, Kate. I need your help."

"What? Why?" she stammers.

"First, I need to know if you are willing to help your previous employer. Sort of out of restitution if you will," I explain.

"Go on," she says, sounding overly cautious.

"I need some information. Information to help me locate Irina. I need to talk to her, and the only time I see her is when she sneaks up on me, and then she disappears just as quickly."

"Um," she says.

"Are you willing to help me?"

"I guess, but it all depends—"

"On what I can do for you?" Of course it does. She's a Denali isn't she?

"How about I offer you a glowing reference letter in exchange for the information I need? You know that letter will get you into a lot of doors, right?"

"Yes, it would. I haven't been able to find a job anywhere," she says, letting out a huge sigh. "Okay, I'll tell you, and I can come and pick the letter up today?"

"I will have Angie type it up as soon as we get off the phone," I answer. I look at Angie, and I'm afraid if she rolls her eyes back any further, they'd get stuck that way.

"Okay, she's only in town for a few more weeks. I know she's working on something, but I don't know what. When I told her that you fired me, she was really pissed off," Kate volunteers more information that I had hoped for, but I'm not going to stop her for over-sharing. "She's staying at my uncle's house on Bainbridge. Let me dig the address out of the address book here, hang on one second …" I get my pen and my notes containing additional information on Irina. I take down the address, placing it next to the address of the hotel she was staying at when they served the Order on her.

"Dr. Cullen, I'm sorry about everything. I had no idea she was up to all of that. I in no way wanted to hurt Bella. I didn't know Irina intended to hurt her. She just said she wanted to talk to her about your procedure since you were going to perform it on her this year," she apologizes.

"Then why is there a picture of you in the newspaper taking a picture of Bella, laughing at her, while she was searching for her handbag?"

"What? What do you mean?"

"I saw the newspaper where you were snapping a picture with your cell phone, Kate. You were laughing at Bella when she was on the floor looking for her purse," I remind her rather harshly.

"No I wasn't! I was taking a picture of the woman in front of me who had her skirt tucked inside her girdle. Lord, who wears a girdle these days?" It's my turn to roll my eyes, and I snicker at the visual in my mind's eye.

"It sure looked like it, Kate. All right, are you certain Irina is at that address?" I ask, confirming her story.

"Oh, yes. I know she's there today because she is getting her hair colored. For some reason, she wants to go from blonde to brunette. She's also getting extensions, so that will take most of the afternoon."

Oh, my, God; she's getting a disguise?

"All right, well, thank you Kate, for what it's worth … I appreciate your help. Angie will have the letter down at Embry's desk for you after three o'clock."

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen. That means a lot to me, and I'm really sorry for my behavior at the ball. I disrespected you and Bella. It was poor judgment on my part. I've had a lot of time to think about things, and I wanted the opportunity to tell you how sorry I was. If you need anything else, just let me know. I'll be happy to help any way I can."

"Thank you, Kate. Good-bye." I hang up the phone and look at Angie.

"Oh, she's kissing my ass, it's sickening. '_I'm so sorry, Dr. Cullen. I won't ever do it again, Dr. Cullen. I disrespected you, Dr. Cullen_," I say in a poor excuse for a female voice. It's so poor that I start to cough, and we both start laughing.

"I can't believe you even called her. Did she give you good information?" she asked, sitting up and putting her elbows on my desk.

"You bet she did. Irina is getting her hair colored and is getting extensions. She's changing her appearance." Then it hit me. I jump up to get my suit coat, and dig for the card the police officer gave me. He said that if I find out where she is, he'd pay her a visit. I quickly pick up the phone and dial the number.

"Officer Berkley here."

"Yes, sir, Officer Berkley. This is Dr. Cullen ... we spoke this morning about Ms. Denali violating her Protective Order, and you advised me to call you if I could find her whereabouts?"

"Yes, Dr. Cullen, I remember. Did you find her?" he asks.

"Yes, sir, I did. I've been advised that she's on Bainbridge Island, not too far from a residence I have there. I believe she also paid a visit to my home around three weeks ago, and my girlfriend's dog scared her off," I explain. "I have it on good authority that she is in the process of changing her appearance as we speak. She is going from a blonde with shoulder-length hair to a brunette with long extensions down her back."

"Is that right?" he asks, curiously.

"Yes, sir. Sir, I'm concerned that she's unstable. She's acting irrationally, and I'm concerned about my family who is staying at my home while they make a move from Chicago. I'm also concerned for my girlfriend, Bella Swan. You see, Bella is blind, and Ms. Denali was already observed by my mother while she was parked in front of Bella's apartment."

"All right, Dr. Cullen. I'll get someone over there as soon as possible to arrest her for violating the order. But you do know she will be out in only a few short hours? If you are concerned, you might want to advise Ms. Swan to be aware, since she is impaired."

"Yes, sir. I will. Thank you. So, you are going to arrest her then? Today?"

"Yes. I'll get the warrant started right away. It will take a few hours, but I will have someone watch her house since she will be in disguise." I breathed a sigh and thanked the officer and hung up.

"Edward, you are white as a bed sheet," Angela says, looking at me with wide eyes. "It's Bella isn't it?" I nod.

"I think Irina is disguising herself to hide from the police. She knows she's in violation of the protective order, and I think she's changing her appearance to go undetected." I stare out the window and contemplate with Officer Berkley said.

"Angela, I need to—"

"You go. I will have your appointments covered this week. Luckily, your calendar is light for the holiday week," she says getting up and walking toward the door. "I'll get that letter done and to Embry, then move your appointments, and then submit a request for a raise to H.R." she laughs as she closes the door behind her. I laugh in return as I pick up the phone.

"Hello, Edward. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon," she says in her sweet voice.

"Well, something has come up, Bella. I don't want to frighten you, but I vowed never to hide anything from you again. Irina is being arrested this afternoon for violating the protective order. When Emmett and I got back from the café, Irina appeared accusing me of taking advantage of her and basically stealing her idea for my procedure. I called the police and she is being arrested. Bella, I didn't tell you this because I didn't want to frighten you, but my mother caught Irina sitting in front of your apartment a few weeks ago. Remember the day you and she were to have lunch at Pike's and my dad and I took you both instead?"

"Yes," she answers with a shaky voice.

"It was that day. The officer told me to advise you to be cautious. Bella, I want us to leave for Whidbey today. Can you be ready within an hour?"

"Um…"

"Do you need help? Can Rosalie or Alice come to help you?" I ask in order to get her out of there as soon as possible. I know I'm probably over-killing this, but I want her away from the apartment before Irina shows up.

"No. No, I think I can do it," she says, sounding scared.

"I don't mean to scare you, Bella. I'm just in a hurry since she'll be arrested shortly, and I don't want to risk her slipping past the cops in her new disguise. I don't know what she might do next. Probably nothing, but I don't want to take any chances. I will explain more in the car, but I would feel much better if I knew you were safe with me, all right?"

"All right."

"And don't open that door to anyone but me, do you hear me?"

"Yes, Edward. No one but you."

* * *

_**A/N: I think that the Irweenie is up to something. Cyr88, our own Twisted Sister, is this week's "The crazy way to end Irina" rec. She suggests a large icicle falls on her head to knock her out, and smaller ones fall and pierce her eyes, blinding her. Ouch! Thanks to Stella, Liz, TitaRitter and PTB for taking care of me. Reminder: I would love for you to join me at Dishie's Stash on FB … Send me an invite and I'll hook you up. I have a Twitter Dishie_Writer but I'll be honest with you, I'm not on there much right now, but if you are, then I will be too. Okie dokie, girls, lay it on me.**_


	25. Chapter 25

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilighty stuff.**

**I give continued gratitude to Stella and Liz for pre-reading. Special thanks to Stella for all the brainstorming you do willingly. TitaRitter … thanks for the instant turnaround and for your fabulous research to help me with anything I need. **

**PTB Rocks.**

**I have one special shout out to the Guest who wrote me a special review. In it she said this story is stupid and isn't going to read it anymore. I suspect I know who you are, but here's the deal … it's fanfiction. I didn't go to school for this … I do it for fun … I do it for the readers … and if you don't like it … don't fucking read it. What I don't get, is instead of hitting the red X at the top of your screen to exit out of this stupid story, you felt the need to put your negativity out there. I hope that made you feel superior, because to me, **_**you sound stupid**_**.**

**To all you lovely readers and those who leave reviews, I didn't get to respond this week, and I feel rotten about it, but if you knew why, you'd understand. But I read them all, and I loved them all (except you Guest-you don't count) **

_**Now … a little LEMONade anyone?**_

**CHAPTER 25**

**Edward**

I smile over at my passenger, watching her as she makes herself comfortable before we pull away to head toward Whidbey Island. It's a relatively short drive, but it's far enough away from the city to offer seclusion.

"You ready?" I ask, bringing her hand to my lips kissing it.

"Yes," she replies, smiling in my direction.

"Good, let's go." I release her hand, put the car into drive, and pull away from the curb.

"Do you know what Irina wants with me?" she asks, breaking the comfortable silence inside the car.

"No, not specifically. I'm piecing things together little by little, though. I learned that she is not licensed to practice in Washington, although she's trying to blackmail her way into a position at the hospital. I believe she's using you as an intimidation tool." I look over at her and take her hand in mine again. "I'm so sorry you are caught up in all of this, Bella. I had no idea this was coming or what she had or is planning. But I will keep you safe; you can count on that."

"I know you will," she says softly. "Do you think she's unstable? I mean, do you think she needs professional help?"

"Oh, yes. Most definitely," I answer before we both sit in silence again. I press the CD player beneath my thumb on the steering wheel, and the melodic sound fills the air.

"I like this—who is it?" she asks.

"_Blackmore's Night_. Richie Blackmore is one of the original band members of the rock group, Deep Purple. Ever hear of them?" I smile when she shakes her head. "Yeah, it was before both of our time, I think. I like them. They only have about seven albums out, I believe."

I enjoy it when I hear her begin to hum to the Renaissance sound. I secretly can't wait until she learns the lyrics. I would love to hear her sing these songs to me.

"Okay, we're at the ferry. It's only a short wait, and we will be on our way."

An hour later, we walk through the front door. I leave Bella alone to get familiar while I let Conrad out of the kennel and let him run around. The cabin is just that; a cabin. It's nestled in a small grove of fir, maple and cedar trees that's barely discernable from the lane off the main drive. The structure is small with large log columns supporting a porch that wraps around all sides.

"I've put your bag in the guest room. Let me show you where it is," I say, taking her hand and placing it on my forearm.

"Edward …?" I look at her when she stops. "I don't want to sleep in the guest room. I want to be where you are." My heart literally skips a few beats hearing her say this.

"Bella, I would love nothing more, but I'm not—"

"I want to be where you are," she quietly repeats herself. I turn her to face me, holding her upper arms.

"I need you to be sure, because I'm not sure I can let you go if …" I can't say it. I don't want to verbalize the fact that we could possibly walk out of this house two separate people, never to see each other again.

My eyes close in the familiarity of her wrapping her arms around my waist as she lays her head against my chest. I rest my chin on the top of her head and close my eyes to her warmth.

"Okay, baby, let's get you moved." I place a chaste kiss on her forehead.

I look at my watch and see it's going on two o'clock. "We need to get some groceries in here since I didn't have the chance to get Victoria to do it for us. Let's go shopping, shall we?"

"Okay, let's," she says happily. After we get Conrad watered, we set off to the local market where we fill the cart for a week's stay. I had only planned on a three- to four-day stay, but Irina's instability changed that, and I fear that, once she is released on bail, she will come after either Bella or me in one way or another.

Once we return home, the big elephant in the room is looking right at me, and I need to get rid of it.

"Bella, I was wondering," I begin and turn around to look at her. She is busy with her laser cane, getting familiar with where the furniture placement is, counting steps from one place to another. I watch her in awe.

"Yes," she says, urging me to continue.

"We are here for a week, and I was wondering if you would mind postponing our talk for a few days? So we can just relax and enjoy our time together?"

"I don't mind at all. I was actually hoping we could do that. We both have been rather stressed, and it's not a bad idea to just decompress a little, right?"

"Right." I smile at her easy nature and continue to watch her maneuver the room with the aid of her cane. Once she shuts the cane off, she tests herself to challenge her memory. She starts at the front door, counting her steps to the small living area. She then finds the couch and turns toward the chair. She then begins back at the front door and makes her way to the bedroom. She has already mastered the house. And she did it in under an hour.

"Come here, Bella," I call to her. She turns around smiling at me and comes straight to me. I take her into my arms, my lips kissing her hard and fast. My tongue doesn't want to wait to taste her, and she opens to me with equal passion. I reluctantly break away and feel her sweet panting against my neck.

"I need you, baby," I whisper through labored breath. When she steps away from me, my hands follow. I watch as she moves to unbutton her blouse, dropping it to the floor, and I come undone. I hastily pull my sweater over my head.

She reaches out and runs her hand down my chest, from my collarbone to my belt buckle, smiling all the way. I watch as she unclasps her bra at the center of her beautiful breasts, letting it fall to the ground as well. It's difficult not to take her delicate pink nipples between my teeth.

She then unbuttons her jeans, slowly unzipping them, seemingly waiting for me to do the same. I oblige and when she hears my zipper, she smiles, licking her lips. Here we both are standing in the middle of the living room in nothing but panties and briefs. I can't stand it anymore, so I scoop her into my arms, bridal style, and carry her to the bedroom, lowering her gently onto the bed. The soft feel of her skin carries me back to the very first time we made love. I run my hands along the outside of her breasts, copping a cheap feel as I go, then along her narrow waist, hooking my fingers inside the waistband of her pretty yellow panties. As I pull them down her thighs, I smell the faint scent of her arousal, and my body responds even more, if that's possible.

I quickly deposit her panties onto the floor, stepping out of my boxer briefs. I lower my body over hers, taking her arms and securing them above her head in my hands.

"So fucking beautiful, Bella," I moan into her ear.

"You make me feel beautiful, Edward," she whispers.

I run my nose along her face, neck, and breasts until I stop at the center of her. I take a deep breath, exhaling over the soft downy cover she has let grow since the last time we were together. I snicker when that causes her to instinctively open her legs for me, and I notice she has kept her lower lips groomed. I like it.

I move my hands under her knees, forcing them to bend, and I spread them to open her even wider to me. I shudder in anticipation of finally tasting her again. I run my lips and tongue along the inside of her thigh until my lips meet hers. Her body reacts instantly with her back arching off the bed. I slip my tongue in between, parting her lips, until it finally reaches her swollen clit. She jerks, grasping my hair, trying desperately not to move against my mouth. I suck the sensitive bud between my lips, relentlessly teasing it with my tongue. She's ready, and I slip my fingers inside her, gently stroking her sweet spot.

"You like that, baby?" I breath against her. I lick her in one slow, firm movement, savoring every moment. I feel her tighten around my fingers and know she's there. "Come on, baby," I say sending her over the edge.

"Oh … please, Edward. I'm coming … _Oh God_ …" she cries breathlessly.

I drink all of her sweet nectar until she settles, and her back again lies flat against the bed's surface. I feel her tugging on my head, silently begging me to come to her. I quickly and gently lay over her, pressing my cock against her warmth, waiting for permission to enter.

After burying my face into the crook of her neck, she twists her fingers through my hair and pulls my lips to hers. The passion of that single kiss sends me over the edge, and just as I thrust deep inside her, her legs wrap around my back, pushing me even deeper.

"God, Bella," I growl into her mouth. "I … can't go slow, baby. I need you."

"Yes, Edward," she says pulling harder on my hair, lifting her legs even higher near my shoulders. I quickly anchor my arms under her knees, rising up on mine, while I thrust deeper than I ever thought possible. Her arms are outstretched, her white knuckles grasping the duvet.

When I see her throw her head back into the pillow, I know she's ready. Lord knows I am.

"Come for me, baby. Let me hear you. I need you to come for me, because I can't hold off any … long … er." I throw my head back and feel my body release into hers. I thrust hard, emptying inside her as she clenches tight around me, milking every drop from me.

"Oh, God, Edward … I'm … oh, fuck, baby," she cries. I can see the moisture appear through her lashes. She's crying. I lower myself over her, slipping my hands under her arms and up around her shoulders, while I move long and slow inside her until she's completely finished. I smile when her breath shudders in my ear, and I know she is satisfied.

"Bella …" I moan, rolling us onto our sides, holding on to her for dear life. "I've missed you so much, baby."

"It was hell for me," she whispered. "I'm so lonely without you, Edward." Her voice breaks, and when she nuzzles into me, she breaks down to cry.

"Hey … hey, I'm here. I'm here now." I gently stroke her long hair that falls like heavy silk from my fingers. I bring it to my nose and take a deep breath. It smells like fresh air—like spring.

After her quiet sniffles end, I look down into her face, "I was lonely without you too, Bella," I growl, rolling her on her back and kissing her thoroughly. "I tried. God, how I tried, but I can't do it. It's impossible."

"I'm glad. I thought it was too late for us. I had no idea what I was going to do. I thought about moving, but that would mean I would be away not only from you, but from Rose and Jasper, too. And I've grown fond of your family as well," she says, stroking the hair from my brow.

"Trust me, my family would miss you," I say, lowering her fingertips to my lips. I place small kisses along the tips of them, tucking our hands between us. "Let's go raid the larder, m'lady."

"Mmm, kiss me first m'lord."

After I grant her wish, we enter the kitchen to begin dinner of grilled steak and baked potatoes. Bella busies herself by preparing a green salad. Again, I watch how adept she is in her environment.

"I can feel you watching me, Edward," she says while she cuts tomatoes for the salad.

"Damn right I am. How can I not? You are so beautiful with the pink glow still on your cheeks," I say, teasing her.

"I'm not sure that's the afterglow rather than naughty thoughts running through my mind," she retorts and giggles.

"Is that right, Ms. Swan? What kind of naughty thoughts are we talking about here?" I quiz her. I smile at the blush that immediately takes over her cheeks.

"Perhaps I'll show you, rather than tell you?"

"Hmm, I'd like that. I'd like that very much," I say into her ear, running my tongue along her tiny lobe.

"I'd love to, but dinner first. We need sustenance."

"Yes, of course. I'm starving. I haven't eaten all day. I ran home to pack a bag and then to pick you up, not thinking we needed lunch. Then a beautiful woman flirted with me, I wound up with my pants off."

"Really? What a hussy!" she teased.

"A sexy hussy at that," I reply, playfully. "I'd starve myself every day just to be with her again." I press my lips to the tender place behind her ear and smile when she gives me total access. I feel a suspicious twitch and think of nothing but being inside her once again.

"Every day it shall be, then," she says in the sexiest, sultry voice. "But if we don't stop this right now, those thick steaks will burn."

"Um … yeah," I say, feeling totally cock blocked. I turn and hurry outside to turn the steaks while Bella finishes the salad. When I come back inside, she's at the refrigerator pulling out the apple pie I brought with us.

"I only have one of those left at home. Victoria put it in the freezer for me," I say when I enter the room.

"That's a good idea. I'm glad you like them," Bella says, looking for the silverware so that she can set the table. We both start searching drawers, and when she finally finds it, I begin the hunt for dinner plates.

After a very delicious dinner, we clean up the dishes and Bella suggests we take Conrad for a walk. I look at my watch, and although it's just after eight o'clock, a walk for some fresh air sounds nice. Since it's cold, we bundle up in gloves and hats, slip on our boots, and head out the door. Conrad takes off in a dead run, sniffing all the new smells and making a few of his own.

I put my arm around Bella, pulling her close to me to offer her some warmth, and she responds by wrapping hers around my waist, holding on to me tightly for support. I observe as she finds a comfortable pace, and she adjusts her step to mine, so she doesn't stumble or step on my feet. Again, she adapts with little or no effort.

We take a walk down the mile-long lane and back. During that time, Bella told me a little more of what she remembers from her childhood and her parents. She said that she got her love of baking from her mother, and it was her grandmother from which she inherited her gift of singing. I share some of the stupid kid stuff Emmett and I did that got us in trouble with our fathers, and that's when she tells me that Alice and Mom told her about Emmett and me setting fire to the yard and me cutting off Alice's hair.

"We were laughing so hard, Edward. Your mother is quite the storyteller," she says, giggling at the memory.

"Yeah, keep it up," I say, giving her a noogie. I grin at her laughing at my expense.

"I thought it endearing that you beat up all the boys who made fun of your sisters hair. Your mom said that she had to buy stock in Band-Aids."

"Yeah, that was a rough part of my childhood for sure. I thought her hair would never grow back. Okay, enough of the laughing at me, Bella," I say, bending to lift her over my shoulder, walking that way the remaining feet to the front door. She squeals and attempts to spank me, but it's useless with my coat covering me.

When I unlock the door and place Bella on her feet, we remove our coats and kick off our boots, placing them in the mud room.

"I'll start a pot of tea if you want to get a fire going?" she says, turning toward the kitchen, and I start the fire.

I hear her soft movements in the kitchen while I stare into the flames. She doesn't need my help in virtually anything she does. She's done perfectly fine without me for twelve years. How egotistical it is of me to assume that she needs me in order for her to survive without sight. She's done it half of her life, for God sakes. The fire pulls me into a deep trance when a realization comes over me. I wanted her to see for my own selfish reasons only. Not for her; it was for me. _I_ wanted her to look into my eyes. _I_ wanted her to see the world. It wasn't what she wanted. I never asked. I drop my chin to my chest and sigh. No wonder she's pissed.

"Cullen, you're a bastard." I scold myself.

"Why did you say that?" she says, standing at the couch with the tray in her hand. I rise up to help her and set the tray on the coffee table.

"I think we need to have that talk."

"Oh, dear," she whispers. I tell her to have a seat while I pour our tea. I'm nervous and don't know where to begin.

I sit and stare into the fire for a moment before I start. "Have you ever thought about seeing again? I mean, have you ever dreamed it could be possible?" I ask, slowly turning to look at her. I need to know her feelings on this since I've never asked her.

She picks up her teacup and takes a sip, then quietly places it back in the saucer. "I used to ... all the time. It consumed nearly every waking minute. I would cry myself to sleep and ask 'why me?' It made me an angry person," she says, contemplating that time of her life. "My grandmother was always trying to find ways to make it happen. She would talk about this doctor or that doctor. She studied homeopathic remedies and then started studying the extreme. That's when they opened my skull. That was the deciding factor for me. It was too much, Edward. The pain was unbearable. The doctors had me so drugged up that I couldn't function normally anymore. I nearly became addicted to the meds they fed me. I had no control of my life because they were making decisions for me without consulting me."

_And there it is._

I stare at her after she makes that last statement. They were making decisions for her, just like I had done.

"But what if you knew that there was a procedure out there that _would_ work?" I ask, gauging her reaction.

"Oh, Edward, don't you know? They _all _work," she says sarcastically. "Every one of them believed in their remedy. I would sit and listen to them wow my grandmother, and they would suck her in with their big words and had an answer for every one of her questions. But at the end of the day, _I_ was the one that suffered._ I_ was the one that they experimented on. They didn't fucking care about me," she says with anguish.

How can I convince her that I know my procedure will work?

"Bella, I'm sorry you went through that; I really am. But if I can convince you, would you be open to it?"

"Edward, I've given this a lot of thought over the past few weeks. I've thought 'what if he's right? What if he _can_ make me see?' But in the end, the thought of another surgery physically makes me ill."

"I can understand that, baby, but what if I have my research and procedure written in Braille for you to read and understand, would you be willing to do that?" I ask hesitantly.

Again, she sits quietly, contemplating my offer. I can see her war with her decision until she gives in. It's written all over her face when she releases a heavy sigh.

"I'll read it, but please, Edward, don't expect anything from me, all right?"

"All right. I brought the binder with me. I had Angela send my study out to have it transcribed for you. Although there are years and years of research, I've had what I produced to the Center copied into Braille. It's still rather lengthy, but I hope it will answer any questions you might have," I explain, confident that she will understand the contents. "If you decide, after reading it, that you don't want to do it, I promise never to bring it up again."

"Exactly what is the hypothesis of your research?" she asks.

"That if stem cells are injected into the whites of the eye, they will take on a cone-like appearance and attach themselves to the retina, cleaning the dead or damaged photoreceptors, constructing new ones, restoring vision."

I watch her as she contemplates what I've said. "It doesn't sound invasive."

"It isn't. Read my study, Bella. Then I will answer all your questions, okay?"

Again, she sits silently. I can almost see her brain churning.

"Okay," she says, smiling.

Well, that went better than I had ever hoped, and after we finish talking, I put on a CD from Jim's collection. I smile when I see some of the artists, because it looks like he's brought a lady or two here. There's Barry White, Frank Sinatra, Isaac Hayes, and a few I've never heard of before. I choose _These Arms of Mine _by Otis Redding. When the tune begins, I reach for Bella's hand.

"Dance with me?" I ask. She gets up from her seat and instantly melds into me. This is more like it. I tuck her hand between our bodies, and I lay my cheek on top of her head as we slowly rock back and forth to the soft melody. We don't say a word, we just listen to the music and feel each other; it's electrifying.

After the song ends, I tilt her chin so her face looks up at me. Her blank eyes look over my shoulder, but I can still see the golden color of them. I lower my mouth to hers and kiss her lightly and then look at her again. Her eyes are barely closed, and she has a faint smile on her lips. I lower my mouth again, softly grazing back and forth over hers. I continue the soft play until the tip of her sweet tongue peeks out and strokes my mouth as I lightly move across it. I watch her face change from playful to sultry, and I take her full in my arms, running my hand up her back to her neck, her hair flowing between my fingers. I close my hand, taking her hair into my fist, pulling her head backward further, giving me total access to her warm mouth. Her hands slowly graze up my back, her fingers hook over my shoulder, using them for support to rise up on her toes as our tongues play. All that can be heard in the room is the deep, heavy breathing the passion has caused. Finally, desperate for air, we slowly pull apart and pant into each others' mouths, still clinging to each other.

"Ah, Bella, what you do to my body." I breathe rapidly, my lips touching hers with every word spoken. She lowers her forehead to my chest as she struggles to resume normal breathing, her hands still anchored on my shoulders for support. I rest my chin on the top of her head, closing my eyes to the building desire inside my stomach.

"I need you, too, Edward," she whimpers. Hearing those words come from her, I clasp her head in my hand and hold her tightly to me. And like I've done so many times before, I quickly gather her in my arms and carry her to the bed.

After relieving her of her clothes, I quickly remove mine and then lower myself down next to her. I gently stroke her hair, removing a lock that is stuck in her long lashes.

"Edward," she pleads, "I need you now, baby." She pulls on my hair, and I steal her words from her when I clamp my mouth to hers, thanking God, because I don't have it in me to go slow tonight.

I pull myself over her body, and she immediately wraps her limbs around me. I chuckle when she uses her legs to pull me to her. I know she's desperate when she reaches between our bodies and wraps her small hand around my cock to bring it to her entrance, raising her body to meet me. I hear a small gasp come from her when the tip slips inside. I can't resist and thrust completely inside her. A strong shudder comes over me and I withdraw slowly only to push into her again.

"Oh, God, Edward …" she cries as her movements match mine. I look down at her, and she has her bottom lip tucked between her teeth. Her body is trying to tell me something.

"Are you in the mood to fuck, baby?" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh, yes. Yes. Yes," she repeats with each thrust.

With that last yes and my last thrust, I flip her over onto her stomach and hold her shoulders down on the bed and raise her beautiful ass in the air and realign my cock and drive into her hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck, Edward … yes … just like … that," she gasps. I take a firm hold of her hips, keeping her steady and watch as she buries her face into the blankets. Her arms are outstretched, and I notice her hands open and close with each moan.

"Touch yourself, Bella," I pant, looking down, watching my cock disappear inside her as our skin smacks against each other. She does as I ask, and I feel her fingertips graze along the length of me, using the wetness to circle her clit and then reaching to touch me again. I throw my head back at the feeling of intense pleasure.

I reach under her and take her fingers in mine, and we both stroke over her as I fuck her … hard.

"Edward … God ... that feels … so … good," she whimpers between breaths. "Oh, God, I'm coming, baby. Don't stop."

_Like I could_.

"Bella?" I moan, knowing I'm not far behind her. I feel the pressure building and there's no way I can stop now if I had to. "Ah, fuck, baby. Now, please, come for me now."

"Now … Edwaaaaaarrrrd …" She screams my name, and I thrust into her one last time, emptying myself into her as her hips move against me, riding out her climax.

"Fuck …" I growl, feeling her muscles clamp down around me as she slowly rocks back and forth, teasing me.

I lower both of us onto our sides, holding her back against my chest, still securely planted inside her. She gets my attention when she giggles.

"What?" I ask, kissing her ear.

"I feel you shrink inside me, and it tickles." I chuckle and flex the muscle, and she Kegels me in return. We both laugh and settle into a deep snuggle.

"I love you, Bella," I say into her hair.

"I love you, too, very much," she says, rolling over to face me. "Let's not ever go through that again, all right? We need to talk things out, and we can't do that if you are making decisions for me."

"Baby, I wasn't making a decision for you. I had every intention of bringing all the information to you. To tell you what my plan was—to inform you. The only thing I did was delay in telling you. How could I hide a surgery from you when it requires your participation? It's the honest to God's truth, Bella. I only delayed in telling you because I had so many good things planned for Christmas. We were invited to so many parties and dinners. I wanted to take you shopping, so we could buy for our friends together. You know … Christmassy stuff." I smile when I hear her giggle.

I tuck her in closer to me, closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around her and succumb to contented sleep.

I roll over and feel nothing but emptiness when I know I fell asleep to a warm body draped around me. I stretch my arms out in the darkness in search of her and sit up when I don't feel her with me.

I turn on the bedside lamp to verify that she is not in bed and jump up to find her. I find her in the small living room of the cabin and turn on the light to see what she's doing.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" I ask just before she bursts out laughing. It takes me a minute to catch on before I, too, begin to laugh. When I look at her lap, she's balancing a coffee mug on her knee along with the binder I gave her earlier this evening. She's reading the study on my eye corrective surgery.

"Bella, before you say anything or do anything, I have something to tell you." I look at her, and she has a panicked look on her face. "It's nothing bad. I just want to tell you that I don't want to do the surgery anymore."

I jump when the cup she was holding on her knee falls and falls to the hardwood floor, not breaking, but spilling the little bit that was left inside. I take the few steps to the kitchen and get a paper towel to wipe up the liquid and take the book from her. I lift her and sit in her seat, placing her on my lap.

"I've given this a lot of thought, Bella. You are so well-adjusted in your life, and I walk in and try to change that. It's not right of me to do that. It was purely selfish reasons only. If you are happy with your life, who am I to mess all that up for you?"

"But, Edward—"

"I watched you today, baby," I say taking her face in my hands. "The first thing you did was learn the rooms. It took you only an hour and you knew where you were at any given moment. I find that a miracle in itself. I mean, even when you and I are having a conversation, you move about the rooms and you know exactly where you are. So not only are you focused on me and what we are talking about, you are also keeping track of where you are at all times. That's fucking amazing."

"You know what's involved in teaching the visually impaired; you teach it at your Institute, right?"

"Yes," I mumble, and when my cell phone rings, I look at the clock on the wall. It's one-thirty in the morning. This isn't good. I hold on to Bella's hips while I move to get up to answer my phone.

"Hello," I say warily. A ringing phone this early in the morning never bodes well.

"Edward, it's Dad. Son—"

"Is it Mom? Oh, God, Dad—" I panic and Bella is at my side in an instant, holding onto my arm.

"No! No, nothing like that, she's fine. But, Edward, it's Bella's apartment; it caught fire this evening," he chokes. "Edward, Conrad wasn't there, was he?"

"No, he's here with us. Hang on, Dad, I'm putting you on speaker so Bella can hear too," I explain as I pull the phone from my ear and place the call on speaker so he can explain to her what's going on.

"Bella, my dad has called to tell us ... that your apartment ... it caught on fire tonight." News like this can't be smoothed over, so it's best to just say it outright.

"My, what? Oh my God! How? … what? …" she stammers, tears beginning to form.

"Dad, what do you know?"

"Well, everyone's been trying to call Bella's cell phone, but there's been no answer. Rosalie called here looking for her. The association manager phoned her because she's Bella's contact person. It appears something was thrown through the window, and that's what started the fire. Hopefully, it is contained by now … Esme, I'm telling them …" I hear my dad say before my mom gets on the phone.

"Bella, dear, is there anything I can do? I mean, I know you have a lot to process right now, but if you need anything, anything at all, you call me. Do you hear?"

"Yes, Esme, thank you." She sniffs.

"Mom, let me talk to Dad."

"I'm here, Edward. They don't know what happened or who did it. It's under investigation," he explains. "I think you kids need to stay there for a few more days. I will take care of things here. Do you want me to give the authorities your phone number, Bella?" he asks.

"Um, yes, I guess. I'm sure I have to talk to them, won't I, Edward?"

"Yes. They will need a statement from you. Dad, will you explain to the police about why Bella and I are out of town? Don't give them our location yet, though. Of course, you and I know who did this, and you can tell them about why we believe it's her, okay?"

"All right, Son. Try to get some sleep, and we'll talk again in the morning. Your mother and I will go over to the apartment in the morning and take a look around if they'll let us in."

"Bella, dear, do you need anything?" Mom yells in the background.

"If she needs anything, I'll get it for her, Mom," I answer for Bella. "Thanks for calling, you guys. Call me when you get back from looking at the apartment."

"I will. Bella, we're sorry this happened, honey."

"Me, too, Carlisle. Thanks," she mumbles, as if in a trance. I'm sure the shock of losing everything is setting in.

"I want to go home in the morning, Edward. I should be there. It's my responsibility, not your parents'."

"Bella, let my parents go. I don't think it's a good idea we go home yet. You know who did this, right? You know it was Irina. This is why I got you out of town early to begin with. I knew she would try something, and she did. Please? Just a few more days? Let my dad see what he can find out first, all right?" I plead. Clearly Irina is trying to get to me through Bella,and I won't let her near her.

"Okay, but in a few days, all right?" I place her hands on my face and nod, kissing the tear away that fell down her cheek.

I tuck her under my arm, and we walk into the kitchen together. I lift her and sit her on the counter while I prepare us both a cup of Sleepy Time tea. While the kettle heats the water, I walk between her legs and hold her close to me and rock her to help soothe her anxiety.

"All my equipment, Edward," she says quietly. I pull back and look at her. Silent tears fall down her soft cheeks.

"All replaceable, baby, but you are not. I thank God you weren't there."

"I have an emergency plan. Conrad warns me of any dangers and he helps me escape. It's part of his training, but still. If the fire is as devastating as it sounds, I don't have anything left. The water damage alone will destroy anything the fire doesn't."

"Again, all replaceable, Bella. You have insurance, right?"

"Yes, all the paperwork is in my safety deposit box at the bank," she replies.

"And, of course, you will stay with me," I suggest.

"I'll probably stay with Rosalie until I get my own place. I don't want to intrude on—"

"Um, Bella, Emmett told me the other day he was planning on asking Rosalie to move in with him."

"Oh, well, maybe I can stay with Jasper for a few days."

"Bella, what the fuck? What? You don't want to stay with me?"

"Edward, the last time I stayed with you, it didn't end well. I don't want to do that to either one of us. I … kind of liked it and then all hell broke loose, and when it was time for me to go home, I didn't like it. It hurt not having you around me all the time, and … I missed you."

"Aw, baby. Come here," I say, bringing her into my arms and holding her until the kettle starts to whistle. I move to make our tea and continue to talk to Bella.

"But I _want_ you to stay with me. I kinda liked having you around, too. Plus, it's going to be a while before they either rebuild your apartment or you find another place. Can we see how it goes? You never know … you may not want to leave me again." I say, placing our mugs on the counter before pulling her in for a heated kiss.

"Do you think we're ready for that, Edward? I mean, it's only been a few months."

"I know I want you with me. I know I miss the hell out of you when you aren't there. I think of you when I wake up, and you are my last thought when I sleep. You invade my dreams. I want to call you all day long. I'm not going to do the surgery. You don't want it and I know you don't need it, and without that doom and gloom hanging over our heads, yeah, I'm ready."

"Edward?"

"Yes." I stop when she calls my name.

"I want you to do the surgery."

A/N: And there you have it. Who woulda thought that their opinions would be reversed, eh? Although the surgery that Dr. Cullen wants to perform is an actual procedure, there is no research I found as to how it is actually performed, so I've played the artistic license card on the rest. And we have another dastardly deed by Irina. What a wicked evil-do-er she is. I think you will like her comeuppance. Again, my deepest apologies for not responding to your reviews. *hangs head in shame* Trust me, it's plaguing me that I haven't. I hope that doesn't deter you from leaving me more.


	26. Chapter 26

**Twilight is not mine … Conrad is.**

**Thank you Stella for always being there. Titaritter, thanks for coming on board as my permanent beta and PTB … you girls sure know your shit.**

**SURPRISE! **

**I'm posting early today because I have friends in town and we are out for dinner tonight and I won't be home to post at my regular hour. I hope you don't mind. **

_**Today, Edward takes Bella to her destroyed apartment.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 26**

**Bella**

I slowly wake up to the warmth of his body enveloping me. Lord, how I missed this. I became spoiled having him near me the days I stayed at his house while I recovered from eye surgery. I realized, during the time we were apart, that he has my heart and soul, and I don't ever want to be without him again.

"You awake, baby?" his soft voice asks.

"Mmm … just enjoying waking up next to you," I answer. He pulls me in closer to him, tucking my head under his chin, his palm cupping my bare breast.

"I know what you mean," he responds, pressing his hips into my lower back. I can't help but smile because he knows I'm a morning sex person, so I gently press back to let him know I'm interested.

"Always ready for me in the morning, aren't you?" he whispers, raising my leg and wasting no time, entering me quickly and forcefully. It takes my breath away, feeling him fill me.

"Baby …" I moan. He hooks my leg over his arm, freeing his fingers to adeptly circle my clit, adding to the exquisite sensation building under his touch.

"You like that?" he growls, thrusting harder and faster with each of my moans.

"You have no idea how wonderful you feel ..."

"Oh, I have a very good idea," he replies, his breathing becoming more labored.

"I'm ready … oh, God … please … I'm there, please …" I whisper. His touch owns me as he expertly manipulates my body.

"Give it to me, baby … fuck … Bella!" he growls in my ear, thrusting hard and fast, quickly rolling me onto my stomach spreading my legs with his.

"Edward!" I cry into the pillow, my hips thrusting back to match his. He pushes into me one last time and holds my hips firmly against him while his guttural growls fill the room, spilling himself inside me. I slowly lower my hips back to the bed and release a deep relaxing sigh. He follows me and covers me with his body, breathing heavily in my ear.

"Mmmm, morning," I say through another satisfied sigh.

"Morning, baby," he says, taking a deep breath. Clearly, we are both numb and satiated. He moves off my back, keeping his leg and arm draped over me.

"I can't move. My whole body is weak," I say into the pillow. Then it hits me, the fire. I feel a crushing mix of sadness and anger come over me, and my head pops off the pillow.

"What? What is it?" he asks, concern in his voice.

"Why didn't I hear my phone ring last night?" I wonder out loud.

"Did you leave it at home? I don't recall seeing you with it at all yesterday," he replies, helping me determine where it might be. "Do you think you left it in the car?"

"I don't know—I'll go look." I move to get out of bed, but his arm hold me down.

"I'll look and start the coffee," he volunteers. "You rest."

"No, I can't. I need to check my messages. I'll get into the shower." I throw the blankets off me and count my steps from the bed to the bathroom down the hall.

After I shower and get dressed, Edward has a mug of coffee waiting for me next to my phone. "Thank you," I quickly say while I press the keys to find I have twenty-three messages and eighteen texts. I take a sip of coffee, moan at the flavor, and start to listen.

"They are mostly from Rosalie. She doesn't have any news, just to let me know about the fire and that the authorities need to talk to me." I listen further, and when I get to the last one, my phone involuntarily falls from my grasp.

"What?" he asks, quickly moving to pick up my phone. I hear the message come over the speaker while he listens to it.

"_Tell Edward I deserve to be part of his life. I want to be part of it. Tell him that he__better start returning my calls_."

I listen as Edward literally runs down the hall and back again. "What's going on, Edward?" I ask nervously.

"I'm calling my attorney." I can hear the frantic pushing of the keys on his phone.

"Edward," I hear a voice say over the speakerphone.

"Jenks," Edward begins, "I'm sorry to bother you over the holidays, but Irina left a veiled, threatening message on Bella's cell phone, and last night someone intentionally set fire to her apartment."

"Good Lord. Was anyone hurt?" Jenks asks, concerned.

"No, I had taken Bella away for a long weekend, so no one was in the apartment. I know it's her, Jenks. In her message, she told Bella to tell me that she wants to be part of my life. She then said that she deserves to be part of it, but I think she meant part of my study, and that I had better start returning her calls."

"Okay, let me look into this, Edward. Can you come to my office next week? I have some ideas I want to run past you anyway."

"Yes, how about Wednesday?" Edward suggests. I feel like I'm in the middle of a bad movie. What in the world is Irina doing? Does she think she can force Edward to her side? This is ludicrous.

I get up from the stool to give food and water to Conrad, who has been sitting at my side since I sat down. "Are you hungry, boy?" I ask, bending down to give him some love. He licks my cheek in response.

"Do you need to go outside?" That does it. I hear him jump around, clearly needing out. I let him out the front door, hearing Edward talking in low tones in the background while I prepare Conrad's dishes.

"Okay, I'll see you next week then," I hear him say before he places the phone on the counter.

"I had hoped to spend New Year's here with you, baby, but we need to get home sooner than expected," he says, taking me in his arms, resting his chin on my head.

"Should I be worried?" I ask, raising my face to him.

"Maybe not worried, but cautious. I want you to stay with me, all right? I need to know you are safe with me. I can't protect you if you are at Rosalie or Jasper's house."

"I understand," I acknowledge, then walk to the door to let Conrad in. "I'm going to make my calls now. I need to call Rosalie and Mr. Black to tell him about my equipment and let him know I don't know if I'll complete the project on time—if at all."

"Okay, I'm going to call my dad," he replies.

We both find ourselves in different parts of the cabin making our calls, then meet in the kitchen for another cup of coffee when we are finished.

"What did Mr. Black say?" Edward asks, sitting next to me at the breakfast table.

"He's concerned. He's very upset that I'm in any type of danger with Irina. He told me not to worry about the books and to do what I need to do. He also gave me some good leads on new equipment that I'll need to start over again. He said it was time I upgraded anyway, and I agree. I'm just glad I sent in my last chapters that I translated to Random the morning before we left town."

"We need to talk about our living arrangement, Bella," Edward blurts out.

"What do you mean?" I ask, knowing very well where this is going.

"You know what I mean. I want you to move in with me, baby," he says softly.

"I know you do, but don't you think it's a little too soon for that? I mean, we just went through a very difficult time and only started talking about it yesterday."

"Bella, I can explain to you the practical reasons why you should move in with me, but the real reason for me is because I want you with me. I want to be with you always. I want to begin and end my day with you … every day. Do you not feel the same way?"

I listen to the sincerity in his voice and can't help but feel the same way he does, but something is telling me it's just too soon.

"We haven't even discussed the surgery issue yet. I mean, we've touched on it, but it hasn't been settled. I think we should do that before we make decisions like this. I will agree to stay with you temporarily, though. At least until I get a new place or rebuild. I need to do a cost study, I guess. I don't know what will be most cost effective."

I know he doesn't like my answer, but it's the best I can do for right now. At least until we work out a few kinks.

"I hope they condemn the place," he says, taking me in his arms, holding my head to his chest.

"Secretly, I do too, but the logical side of me is winning in this, baby," I say into his chest. "We just have a few things to work out first before I can make that decision."

"Dad said that the exterior of the building is pretty damaged. Your apartment is destroyed, the interior walls are gone, and the apartments surrounding yours are damaged, if not destroyed. No one is allowed in the building, so you are stuck with me."

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, Edward," I whisper, lifting on my toes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Good, but it's my intent to keep you stuck with me." He kisses me back and gives me a tight squeeze before pulling away. "Let's forget all this drama and go for a drive, shall we?"

"I'd like that. Can we take Conrad?" I hear the dog tags jingle at the mention of his name.

"Of course we can take him. I got on the Internet this morning and found there is a winter craft fair through the weekend in town. Do you want to do that? We can stop for breakfast before we go," he suggests.

"I love craft fairs," I say shyly, letting my inner crafter-want-to-be surface.

"Okay then. Let me get cleaned up, and I'll be out in fifteen minutes," he says, pulling me in for a kiss that turns heated within seconds.

"Baby, you keep that up and we won't make it to the car, let alone to town," I say through already labored pants.

"It doesn't take much for us, does it?" he says, smacking my bottom before turning toward the bedroom. I shake my head slowly in response, knowing he's right. The passion we have for each other is undeniable.

While waiting for Edward to shower, I clean up our coffee dishes and prepare a water bottle for Conrad to take with us. I then gather our hats, gloves and coats, placing them near the door. I sit on the counter to wait for Edward when thoughts of what might have happened if I were home during the fire invade my mind. I'm certain Conrad would have alerted me, but anything could have gone wrong. I don't know what I would do if I lost him during a fire. I begin to run down the list of items I know I lost when my phone rings.

"Hello," I say, thinking it's the police. I was wrong. Very wrong.

"Well, if it isn't Ms. Bella Swan."

_Irina._

"You've been a busy girl, Irina. What did I do to honor the attention you've given me these past few weeks?"

"Not much. I want you to get through to that _boyfriend_ of yours that I want to be a part of the coming-out party when he does your procedure."

"Irina, I'm not sure how you got my phone number but for some reason, you think you are entitled to share in Edward's success, but you aren't. There is nothing I can do to convince him otherwise." I hear Edward approach while I am speaking, and I turn in his direction and whisper that it's Irina on the phone. He immediately takes it from me, putting her on the speaker.

"Irina, you outdid yourself this time, burning Bella's apartment and all," he says calmly. "Do you think your scare tactics are going to make me share with you?"

"Fuck you, Edward. All you have to do is have me by your side when the study is revealed. There's a reason for all of this, and you are just my pawn," Irina explains sounding more evil with each word.

"I'll tell you what. My girlfriend and I are out of town right now, so you didn't harm her, if that was your intention. I won't be back until Wednesday, why don't we set up a private meeting for Thursday?"

"How private?"

"Very private. Just you and me," Edward says low into the phone.

"Deal. I'll call you with the details of where to meet. I've been wanting you in my bed for ten years, baby. Let's do it," she says before hanging up.

It nearly turns my stomach listening to him set up a meeting with her, but I trust that he knows what he's doing, and I know he won't lay a hand on her. I just don't want her polluting the air he breathes.

"Edward?"

"Oh, don't you worry, baby," he says warmly, taking me into his arms. "I have no intention of letting her vile fingers touch me. I have a better plan, but I need to talk to Jenks on Wednesday first. Now, let's go get some breakfast, shall we."

** [IPS] **

After a few short days at the cabin, we return home and we still haven't talked about the surgery. I've been reading his study every chance I get, but we never seem to have any down time. I contemplate talking to him tonight, but I remember he wants to ask Emmett and Rosalie for dinner. Then, tomorrow is Sunday and we all promised Esme Sunday dinners, so that's not a good day. I decide to approach the subject on New Year's Eve. I make a mental note to ask him to schedule some time with me, so we won't have any interruptions. I want to get this resolved.

After I put what little clothes I have with me inside the extra dresser in Edward's closet, I go to the kitchen to find Victoria cooking.

"It smells good in here, Victoria. What's for dinner? Can I help with anything?" I ask, standing next to her.

"Well, let's see. I'm making the sauce for spaghetti right now and need it to simmer for a few hours. I think you and Edward can handle the pasta and salad, right?"

"I'm sure we can. Maybe I'll bake a cake for desert," I ponder, wondering what kind to make.

"I know Edward is fond of German chocolate. I have all the ingredients in the pantry. Do you want to do it together?"

"That would be great. I need your eyes since my recipe …" Oh, God, I lost all my valuable recipes in the fire. It hits me hard how much I've actually lost: not only my computer equipment, but my mother's and grandmother's recipes. The photo albums that my grandmother put together for me, with the dream that I would see one day, are gone too. She documented my life. I can't help it but the tears start and, of course, that's when Edward walks into the room.

"Baby? What's the matter?" he asks, rushing to me, wiping the tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm thinking about everything I've lost in the fire. Everything is gone, Edward." I quietly weep into his chest. He didn't say anything … what can he say? He just holds me and quietly rocks me back and forth and tells me everything is going to be all right.

** [IPS] **

After Victoria and I make the cake, she turns off the heat under the sauce and tells me to reheat it thirty minutes before dinner is to be served. After a quick goodbye to Edward, she leaves to prepare dinner for her ailing father.

At six-thirty sharp, Emmett and Rosalie ring the doorbell, and Conrad rushes to answer it with Edward.

"Hey, Bells. I'm really sorry to hear about your place, babe," Emmett says, picking me up in a hug. After he sets me down, Rosalie has her arms around me.

"That fucking bitch," she whispers into my ear. No one has outwardly suspected Irina for setting the fire, so her comment surprises me. "She had better never catch me alone in the same room with her."

"Let's get a glass of wine and go to Edward's office so we can talk, all right?"

"Good idea. Hey, baby," she says to Emmett, "would you get a glass of wine for us? We're going into Edward's office for a little girl-time."

"Sure, babe," he replies, and I hear the glasses being set on the countertop and wine being poured. "Here you go. Don't be too long; I'm starving."

"We won't, I promise," Rose says, taking the glasses, and I follow her to the office.

"Edward, will you keep an eye on the stove so the sauce doesn't burn? Rose and I will make dinner when we are finished, I call out over my shoulder.

"Anything for you, baby." I blow him a kiss and turn back to enter the office and shut the door behind me.

"So, did you go by and look? How bad it is?" I ask, sitting next to her on the soft leather couch.

"It's pretty bad. There's burn damage to the exterior of the building and now that the window coverings are gone, you can see through it. The interior is totally black. The only thing standing is the charred remains of the walls. Your furniture, cabinets, all of that, is gone," she describes. My heart sinks deep into my chest thinking about everything I have lost. The insurance isn't going to cover my prized possessions. The jewelry Edward got me was in there. Thank God I wear the bracelet, otherwise that would have been ruined as well.

"Where are you going to live? Are you staying here with Edward?"

"He wants me to. I thought maybe you or Jasper could spare a room for me?"

"First, Bella, Edward wants you with him, but you already know that, don't you? Secondly, um … Em has asked me to move in with him, and I'm considering it," she says quietly as if she's scared to tell me.

"I think that's wonderful, Rosalie. I know how you feel about him, and I know that he totally adores you." I reach for her hand and give it a firm squeeze. "Plus, Edward told me that man is very much in love with you."

"I know he is. He's so good to me, Bella. I can't help but love him." She squeezes my hand in return and then asks, "Do you think it's too soon to move in with him?"

"I don't know if it's a matter of it being too soon, but rather if you two love each other enough to live together. And you know marriage is next, right? I absolutely think you should, Rose. You don't give your heart to just anyone. This man had it the minute he bumped into you on that fateful street corner, holding my panties." We both burst out in giggles.

"I guess I've already decided to do it, but what about you? I think you should stay here with Edward. You two are as inseparable as Em and I, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess," I say, pondering the situation. "But Rose, we just got over a very difficult hurdle that isn't quite settled yet. Don't you think a decision like this is rather hasty with all that's looming over us?"

"But you made it, right? You've decided to stay together and work through that as a couple rather than separate, right?" I consider everything Rose is saying, and she's right. We have made it through together.

"We still need to discuss the surgery though. He told me he doesn't want to do it, and I've decided that I do," I tell her and that's when I hear her scream. She jumps on top of me flattening me onto the couch. She screamed so loud that Edward and Emmett come running through the door.

"What? What happened?" Edward is at my side instantly, checking me over for injuries, making sure my legs and arms aren't broken.

"Bella just told me she's doing the surgery," she screams again.

"Alice, when did you get here?" Edward says, laughing at Rosalie. We all join him, and that's when Edward sobers and clears his throat.

"I've decided not to do the surgery," he says, helping me back up into my seat.

"We still have to talk about it," I reply sharply. "Come on, let's eat. I'm starving, and we still need to make the salad." I get up and start for the door when I hear Edward's whisper.

"What did you say, Edward?" I ask, turning around quickly. When he doesn't answer, I walk back to face him. "What did you say?" I ask again.

"I don't want to do the surgery, Bella. It isn't worth all the hurt and anguish we've just gone through. I want you happy, and you were a lot happier before I even mentioned the damned procedure … so it's off … now let's go eat, I'm hungry too."

"This conversation isn't over, Edward. We _will_ finish it." I search for Rosalie's hand, and walk to the kitchen together. "Let's go make the salad and garlic bread."

After dinner, we play cards and there's no mention of the surgery for the rest of the evening. Emmett announces that he and Rosalie are moving in together, and I, for one, am very happy for them. I'm pretty sure Edward is too. I know he would like an answer from me about me moving in permanently with him.

After saying our goodnights, we finish up the dinner dishes, and Edward lets Conrad out while I head upstairs and get ready for bed. By the time he comes to bed, I've already fallen asleep because I barely feel him climb in behind me; I snuggle into his warmth.

When I wake, fully rested, I feel around the bed, and he's nowhere around. I get up and get dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt and a pair of fuzzy socks, putting my hair into a high ponytail. As I quietly make my way down the stairs, I hear him on the phone in his office. Who he's talking to, I can't make out, but all I know is he's talking to someone about getting me a full wardrobe and telling them to put it on his account. I slowly push on the partially closed door, and the squeak of the hinges alerts him to my presence.

"Speaking of my princess, she just woke up. Okay, Alice, you and Rosalie do your thing. Get her anything Rose thinks she'll need … I love you too … bye," he says before I hear him place the cell phone on the desk.

"Hey, baby. Did you sleep well?" I hear him roll his chair back, and he gets up and walks toward me.

"I did ... like a log. I can't believe I slept in this late." It's true. I never sleep past seven o'clock, and it's almost nine right now. "So, what are you up to, Edward?"

"Oh, I thought you could use some clothes, and since Rosalie knows your sizes, and Alice ... well ... she just likes to shop ... and since I heard you say once that you hate to shop, they're going to do your shopping for you. I hope you don't mind."

"But, Edward, I don't like you buying my clothes. I'll pay for them," I insist.

"How about you pay me back out of your insurance reimbursement when you get it? Will that make you feel better?"

"Yes … much."

"Then it's a deal. I don't want you to be unhappy here, Bella. I just know you need some clothes, and we have dinner with my parents tonight, remember?"

"Yes, I remember and you're right—I don't have anything to wear. Thank you, baby." I rise up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "I need some coffee."

"We just happen to have some. Come on, let's get you a cup." He lifts me into his arms and carries me by placing my legs around his waist, and I wrap my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder. It's such a natural feel, and we fit perfectly.

He sits me down on the counter while he goes through the cupboards for a mug. "Ah ha!" he blurts out, slamming the door a little too harshly, which startles me. I hear the coffee being poured, and the wonderful aroma fills my senses. When he hands the cup to me, I wrap my hands around it and take my first sip.

"Mmm," I moan, taking another sip. "So good."

"You do know you are making love to that coffee in a very familiar sounding way?"

"Jealous?" I ask, blowing into the mug to cool the hot liquid.

"Fucking right I am, now come here and give _me_ some of that." The next thing I know, my warm mug is out of my hands, and he takes my face in his palms, lifting my lips to his.

"Mmm, so good." I repeat the words I used while enjoying my coffee. I giggle when I feel him smile against my mouth.

"I can never get enough of you, baby," he murmurs against my neck. Unfortunately, the spell is broken by the ringing of his cell phone. My face and neck are cold the moment he releases me to walk to his desk.

"Hello … yes, sir, she's here," he says cautiously. "Um, yeah, we'll be here … okay … we'll see you in about a half-hour."

"What is it now?" I ask, exasperated. "What else can possibly happen?"

"Nothing, at least nothing new. Officer Berkley is coming by to talk to you about your apartment. He'll be here soon," he reminds me. I hate all this drama and wish it would end. I take a deep breath and then suddenly tune in to listen for a missing sound.

"Edward, where's Conrad?"

"Oh, shit, I forgot to tell you. I had a mobile groomer come out to give him a bath and to trim his nails. I noticed last night he was getting rather … potent … so I called them and scheduled an appointment for first thing this morning, and so … he's getting a bath."

"Edward, you are the best, do you know that?" I sigh, jumping down from the counter. As I walk toward him, he meets me half way, putting his hands in mine.

"You make me want to be a better person, Bella. You know I love you. I want to take care of you and I hope you'll let me." Just when I was about to get one of Edward's passionate kisses, the doorbell rings.

"That certainly can't be Officer Berkley, can it?" I ask, surprised.

Edward answers the door and in runs Conrad, straight into my arms.

"Oh, buddy, don't you smell good? You're such a pretty boy." I fall back on my butt when he places his paws on my shoulders to hug me. "Did Daddy get you a bath?" I gasp and cover my mouth the moment the words are spoken.

After Edward pays the groomers, he comes over and sits down next to me.

"Bella, what did you just say?" he teases.

"Nothing."

_Shit._

"Bella?"

"What?"

"What did you just say?" he presses. I can hear the laughter in his voice. He's going to make me say it out loud.

"I asked Conrad if you got him a bath." I try so hard not to giggle, but it's very difficult because he knows what I said, and he's calling me on it.

"Bella?"

"_OKAY_ … I called you his daddy, and I'm not talking about this anymore." I get up from the floor, get my coffee, and reheat it while I listen to Edward laughing at me.

"Come on, _Son_, let's get you some breakfast before _Mommy_ dies of humiliation."

"Fuck you, Edward." I giggle as I walk past them on my way to the bathroom. I smile all the way upstairs while he laughs at me.

_God, I love that man._

I rummage through my overnight bag and take out the small amount of dirty laundry so that I will have something else to wear to Edward's parents' house for dinner. I'm not certain if Rose and Alice will be by today, and I want to look halfway decent tonight. I've decided to wear the best pair of jeans I have and a pretty blue sweater with blue ballet slippers, just in case. As I walk out of the laundry room, the doorbell rings. This time, I suspect it's Officer Berkley and I'm correct, hearing Edward greet him and ask him to come in.

"Bella," Edward whispers in my ear as I enter the room. "He's here. I'm going to get us coffee if you want to go and talk to him."

"Bella, I'm Officer Berkley," he begins, taking my outstretched hand.

"Nice to meet you, sir," I reply, taking a seat on the couch.

"I understand you've had some trouble lately. Do you want to tell me about it, starting from the beginning?"

Between Edward and I, we explain everything that's been going on with Irina up through the disturbing phone call she made to me. We don't tell him that Edward made an appointment to meet with her on Thursday, however. Edward doesn't want that known yet, for some reason.

"We have our investigators on this, Bella. We're interviewing the local businesses to ask if they saw anything, and right now, we are going through the process of issuing subpoenas for video recordings from the security cameras of a few shops that surround the area of your apartment building."

"I know it was her," Edward says quietly. "I just know it."

"We are doing everything we can to prove that, Dr. Cullen. Oh, and just so you know, I am being promoted to Detective, so the next time you talk to me, I'll be officially investigating your case. It will be my first under my new title, so I promise not to let you down."

I hear him stand, and Edward moves to stand with him.

"Thank you, Detective," Edward teases.

"Not quite, but still, that sounds good," Officer Berkley says, chuckling.

"Congratulations," I say, standing and taking hold of Edward's hand. "I'm sure it's well deserved."

"Thank you, Bella. Well, I need to get back to the station. I'll call you with any news. And, like I said, I will report the phone call she made to your phone, Bella. I doubt anything will come of it because Bella doesn't have the restraining order … yet … right? You will go down and get one now, won't you?"

"Yes, this morning," Edward promises.

"Good. I'll keep in touch." After Berkley leaves, Edward takes me in his arms for a hug.

"Oh, Officer Berkley?" I call out as an afterthought, meeting him on the front steps. "When can I enter my apartment? I need to see if there's anything left of value not lost in the fire."

"Why don't I meet you there on Monday, at two o'clock? Will that work for you?" he suggests.

"Yes. We'll meet you there. Thank you." After he drives away, Edward takes my hand and pulls me back into the house.

"Let's get ready to go. I want to get you an Order as soon as possible. Each time that lunatic makes an effort to think about talking to either one of us, I want her arrested," he says angrily. An hour later, we walk out of the police station, and we now need to wait until the court opens tomorrow to fill out a request for a protective order.

"How about some breakfast? I'm kind of hungry after our busy morning," Edward says, tucking me under his arm after we leave the police station.

"Me, too," I reply. "How about Julia's? We haven't been there in a while," I suggest.

"Sounds great, let's go," he says.

** [IPS] **

"I have an announcement to make." Emmett speaks up, getting all of our attention. "I've asked Rosie to move in with me, and she said yes."

Everyone at the dinner table starts talking at once with their congratulations and best wishes.

"I'd ask her to marry me, but she nearly went catatonic when I suggested we live together. I think I better wait a few weeks for a proposal." He laughs.

"I'm happy for you both," I say, taking Rosalie's hand, squeezing it for support.

"Well, since we are making announcements tonight, Jasper asked me to move in with him, and I've accepted as well," Alice declares. Again, the table breaks out with more congratulations and laughter.

"Congratulations, Jasper," I say, smiling in his direction.

"Thanks, Bella. I guess we all knew it was inevitable. I love her beyond distraction, and I suspect you all know I will ask her to marry me—I just need to plan it without her trying to plan it for me."

"Well," I say, speaking to a quiet table, "I think you all know that Edward has been trying to get me to move into his place for a while now, and with the fire and all, he's been working double time to get that to happen." I hear a soft chuckle come from him.

"That's an understatement," he mutters.

"Well, Edward, I've given it some thought, and I would love to be your roommate."

I hear him choke. "Really? Do you mean it?" He coughs, pulling me close to him for a more private conversation.

"Yes. I don't want to wake up without you anymore either," I confess before placing a kiss on his warm lips. It's then I taste salty wetness and know it's a tear. I reach up to touch his face and feel more tears there. "I love you so much, baby." I now have tears falling, but they are happy ones; just like his.

"Good God, doesn't anyone believe in marriage anymore?" Carlisle speaks up, breaking us out of our private moment.

"Dad, you know it's just a matter of time before your house is filled with grandchildren, so give the six of us time to have a little fun working on that, will ya?" Edward laughs.

"See, Carlisle? This is why I wanted to move to Seattle. All my kids are getting married," Mom says, starting to cry.

"Mom," Edward, Alice and Emmett say at the same time.

"Oh, hush, let me have this. You all know very well you are going to get married. I'm just cutting through the bullshit. Now, let's have dessert, shall we?"

After our first Sunday family dinner, I know Edward can't wait to get me alone to talk to me. He's been antsy and needy all night. He needs to touch—whether it's holding my hand, touching my leg, kissing my cheek, hugging me—his hands are always on me. I know the minute we get in the car, the interrogation will begin, and it does.

"So? What made you decide to move in with me, baby? Was it my charm or my impossible good looks? Maybe it was my cooking ... I don't care what it was. I'm just so fucking happy you decided." He laughs and pulls me for a deep, passionate, kiss. "You are so getting lucky when we get home."

And I do. He makes love to me like never before. I cry. I scream. I laugh and I moan, but most of all, I love him.

* * *

**A/N: Gawd what a cheesy ending-I just didn't want to leave with a cliffie. How about Rob and Kristen at Coachella! He looks really happy doesn't he? Well, kids, there's only about 4-5 more chapters left. I am such a loser for not responding to your reviews and I know it. I've just been hammered with … stuff. Work, writing, out of towners, you know … stuff. But I love them all and I read every one of them. I think I fell in love with you all when I got a review that said "your best reply is with another chapter". I just love that. *mwah*. I've started my next story - Rear View Mirror … I think you'll like it, so follow me and you'll get the first chapter. It's different. So, hit me up with your comments ladies…**


	27. Chapter 27

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilighty stuff, I own Conrad and wish I owned the Jag.**

**I know I sound like a broken record, but I am truly sorry for not responding to your reviews. I've had people in town and it got crazy this week. Just know that I love you all for writing them and I enjoy reading each and every one. I hope you continue writing me because I love it when you do.**

_**Today … Will he or won't he?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 27 **

**Edward**

I can't describe the elation that floods through my body when I hear Bella make the announcement in front of our friends and family that she has agreed to move in with me. I'm not only happy because my love will be with me, but also because I know she will be safe.

When we finally pull into the garage, I can't get her into our bed fast enough. I kiss her cheek and tell her to get ready for bed, and that I will meet her there after I take care of Conrad and lock up the house. Once I turn off the last light, I run up the stairs, taking them two at a time. I stop outside the bedroom door to calm myself the best I can. Taking a deep cleansing breath, I enter the room and find her kneeling on the bed, beautiful and naked with her hair cascading over her perfect breasts.

I walk slowly to the side of the bed, drinking in the sight of her, and smile that she has turned on the light so that I can see her. When my legs touch the bed, she rises up on her knees and reaches for me. I take her hand in mine, and she makes her way closer, stopping directly in front of me. I sigh at her gentle touch as her hands roam across my chest, coming to rest at the hem of my sweater. She lifts it up and I move to allow her to remove it. I can't resist and run my fingers through her hair, pushing it away from her face, letting it fall down her back. I close my eyes and allow my hands to trace her shoulders, across her chest, sighing at the soft firmness of her breasts.

I drop my hands to my sides when she begins to unbutton my jeans, slowly unzipping them. She places her hands inside the waistband of both my jeans and briefs, pushing them down my thighs and I step out of them. I inwardly growl as her hands travel back up the path my jeans just took and my stomach flutters when her small hands get close to where I want them most. I release the breath I've been unknowingly holding when she takes me into her hands and gently strokes me, making my knees weaken.

I shiver when her warm lips touch the tip of my leaking cock and even more when her tongue wraps around it. I want her to take me deep into her mouth so badly, but this is not about me. This is about her. She has agreed to be with me permanently. It's the next best thing to being married, and the thought of that pleases me greatly.

"Oh, baby, that feels incredible. Your warm mouth on me is one of the most pleasurable feelings in the world, but," I say quietly, slowly laying her down while I hover just above her, "I plan on worshipping your body tonight." I close the distance between her lips and mine and when our tongues finally meet, the passion in that one single motion sends my cock into overdrive. Its homing device is switched on, and it wants one thing and one thing only: to be buried deep within my Bella.

"Edward," she whispers, breathing heavily, not attempting to hide her desire.

"Shhh," I say against her lips. "Let me please you."

When I hear a shuddering breath escape her, I close my eyes and tuck my face between her neck and shoulder to gain control of my own desire. Under any other circumstances, I would fuck her … hard. But tonight, I want to make love to her.

I feel her hands gently and slowly move up and down my back, occasionally crossing over my behind, giving it a firm squeeze. I lift my head from its hiding spot and softly kiss her cheek, her closed eyes, and end at her mouth again.

"Don't move." I breathe, placing her arms over her head. She immediately grasps the comforter in her hands for support. I'm enamored by her when her lips part slightly, need written all over her face. She's in anticipation of what's coming.

I gather two pillows, tucking them under her hips and bend her legs, placing her feet flat against the bed's surface. I sit back and breathe in her scent and take in the view.

"So beautiful," I whisper, lowering my mouth to her sweet center. She jumps when my tongue reaches out to taste her. "Don't move, baby." She releases another shudder and raises her hips in search of me. I let her find me and open my mouth over her wetness, flattening my tongue against her from the bottom to the top.

"Oh, God …" she moans. Her hips move instinctively against my mouth. I flick my tongue over her bundle of nerves and know she's near. I push her thighs open even further, devouring her pussy with my own need, wanting her to come.

"Oh God, baby, I'm coming …" she cries. Her head pushes back into the bed, and her hips rise off the pillows. I slip my hands under her bottom and hold her to my mouth, drinking her in while she cries out my name. I fucking love hearing her scream my name.

I place gentle kisses over her sensitive clit, waiting for her to calm herself. While she lies there in total bliss, I get up and go into the bathroom, splash water over my face, and get a warm cloth for her. When I go back to her, she sighs when I place the cloth over her.

"Mmm, that feels so good," she whimpers. I turn the cloth over allowing her to feel more of the heat and begin to cleanse her. I teasingly run my tongue over her again and she giggles, pushing my head away. Apparently, she's still a little sensitive.

"I'm going to get us a bottle of water. I'll be right back." I kiss her briefly, run downstairs and return quickly. "Here you go; I know you must be thirsty."

"Yes, I am." She takes the bottle from me and quickly drinks half of it, handing it back to me and I finish it.

"How do you feel?" I ask, gently touching her clit, before moving my finger inside.

"Perfect," she replies, pulling me down to her, wanting a kiss. I oblige.

"Yes, you are perfect, Bella. You are perfect for me." I kiss her again, with more passion, feeling her wetness increase under my touch, which, in turn, makes my cock react in kind.

"You want to try something?" I ask, and she quickly nods. I roll onto my back and have Bella straddle me like scissors. "Put this leg outside of my hip, like this, and this one right here between my legs." She moves her body into position and I lie back and enjoy how sexy she looks. "Okay, baby, it's all yours," I say breathlessly, as she lowers herself over me.

"Oh, Edward," she whimpers as she grinds her hips over my cock, and when she pulls off me, she does something so fucking sexy, I nearly come just from watching her. She leans onto my bent knee and rolls her hips over my dick. She looks like fluid in motion. I put my hand on her ass just to feel her hips roll over my cock. She then slams herself down over me and continues to roll her hips, allowing her pelvis to rub against mine. I've never felt anything as intense as this in my fucking life.

"Bella … oh, fuck … me!" I grasp her hips and force her hips to circle as she grinds over me.

"Oh, God, Edward," she cries out, throwing her head back while the both of us move in unison. I've never had anything feel so fucking good as this. I can feel every nook and cranny inside of her and the way she's moving her hips over me is a total turn on.

"Edward … _what is that_?" she cries out as she drops her head forward and screams. I've no doubt in my mind she's getting both a g-spot and a clitoral orgasm.

"Ride it out, baby … don't stop … God, you feel so … fucking good … Bella … shit!" I release a primal growl as I come harder and longer than I ever have in my life. After I slow my movements so I can come down, Bella's still moving over me, and I can see she's crying.

"Ah, baby, that was phenomenal. I've never come as intensely as that before … ever. You are amazing." Her eyes remain closed, and I kiss her tears away. "Are you all right?"

"Yes." New tears start to fall when she answers.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask, rolling her toward me so I can see her. "Are you in pain?"

"No. That was … just … very intense. It was like an out-of-body experience—my mental state … it's hard to describe. I felt an overwhelming, powerful love for you. I just love you so much, Edward." She throws her arms around me and cries more into my chest.

"Aw, baby." I soothe her, taking hold of the blanket, I pull it over us until we are bundled inside. I hear her purr and snuggle against me like a kitten. I kiss the remaining moisture from her eyes, and we fall into a deep, contented sleep.

The bright sun shines in my eyes, waking me up, nearly blinds me. I cover my eyes and reach out for my girl, but she's not here. I look up and find her sitting on the love seat, reading my study. I can see that she's nearly finished with it.

"You're almost done." I state rather than ask.

"Yes. It's very good, Edward. It's clear that you worked very hard on this. I am very, very impressed. I'm in awe of you, actually. It's … it's an … honor to know you, let alone have you love me."

"Bella, that's a little much, don't you think?" I grin, taking in how sweet she looks huddled in the corner of the seat.

"No. It's not. What you have here is a miracle, and you created it. You thought this up all on your own to help so many people. You studied it and then studied it some more. I can't believe you did this, and you want to perform it on me."

"I did. I don't want to anymore," I say firmly, throwing the covers off me and walk to the bathroom, shutting the door behind me. After I relieve myself and take a shower, I walk out and find Bella in the same seat she was in when I left the room.

"Edward, are you going to do that every time a conversation doesn't go the way you want it to?" she asks. I have no idea what she means.

"What?" I walk past her on my way to the closet to get dressed.

"You leave. You walk away. Sometimes you even get in your car and drive away. If this is how you plan on having an adult conversation, maybe I was hasty in my decision to move in with you."

"That's a total bullshit thing to say, Bella," I snap, turning around to face her. "Are you going to say that every time something comes up? Because, if it is, maybe you _were _too hasty, and maybe you _do_ need to rethink it." My stomach turns after I say those words and after seeing the look on her face. I walk over to her and lift her, placing her on my lap.

"Bella, I love you. I love you so fucking much, and the thought of you not being here with me makes me physically ill. I will fight for you until the bitter end, but, if you aren't sure about being here, then you need to tell me now." I hold her close to me, and she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I want to be here, baby. But what I don't want is that every time we have a discussion about something that's not going your way, you walk away from me. Whether it's just out of the bed, the room, or the house. The fact is, you leave. What happens when one day you drive away and never come home? Are you going to tell me you are going out for a pack of cigarettes and never come back?"

I chuckle and squeeze her tighter to me. "That's never going to happen, my love … I don't smoke." I smile when I hear her cute giggle. "I will always come back to you. You are my life, don't you know that? Love doesn't even touch the surface of what I feel for you, baby. I will always come back to you."

"Then when are we going to talk about this?" She pats my study that's cradled on her lap. She clearly wants to discuss this. I just don't know if I can do this surgery now. I fucked everything up once and if this doesn't work, she'll never forgive me. But, it needs to be discussed, I guess.

"We have to meet Berkley at two o'clock. Why don't you let me cook you a nice New Year's dinner tonight? It'll be just you and me. We can talk about it tonight afterward. Does that sound all right?" I kiss her forehead and she lifts her face to mine, kissing me back.

"After dinner is perfect. But, please, baby, don't walk away anymore?" I can't help but look down into her beautiful golden eyes and wonder if they would remain the same color or if they would change when they come to life.

"I promise and we will have this settled before we go to bed, okay?" I gently pinch the tip of her nose, and she giggles.

"Good. Let me get dressed and I'll make us breakfast, all right?"

"Great. I'm starving." I lift her off my lap, and she makes her way to the shower while I dress and let Conrad out for his morning run.

While I'm in the kitchen making a pot of coffee, the doorbell rings and I have to admit, a feeling of dread comes over me. I'm not expecting anyone, and with Irina's behavior lately, you never know what can happen.

I cautiously approach the door, looking through the peephole. I see my sister, Jasper, Em and Rosalie holding bags and boxes. I open the door and they hurry in to set the packages on the floor, tables, chairs, couch—anywhere there is a flat surface.

"Hey, guys," I greet everyone. "What's all this?"

"It's Bella's clothes you bought her. She needs everything, Edward, so we got her everything," Alice explains, beginning the process of emptying the bags.

"There was a lot of valuable lingerie she lost. I know … I bought it for her," Rosalie piped in.

"Hey, Jazz, Em." I look up and see them both shaking their heads at the pile of packages.

"You don't know what you have until it's gone." Jazz quotes a familiar line.

"Yeah, she lost everything, poor thing," Alice replies.

"What's going on?" We all turn and see Bella walking cautiously down the stairs.

"Hey sweetie," Rosalie greets her at the bottom of the stairs. Jasper is quick to join her, and they escort her to her new wardrobe.

"Hey, guys. It's good to see you." She smiles, kissing them on the cheek.

"We brought your new clothes for you to try on. Do you feel like putting on a show for Alice and me?" Rosalie asks, gathering as many packages as she can carry.

"Thanks, you guys. You didn't have to go to all that trouble, but I really do appreciate it." She hugs everyone in greeting before saying, "Can we have breakfast first? I'm starving and Edward and I were about to make pancakes. Did you guys eat yet?"

"Nope. We were hoping you would invite us. Either that, or we all go out?" Emmett proposes.

"Good, I'll make blueberry pancakes with boysenberry syrup. It's one of my favorites, so you're stuck with it." I watch her as she turns around to head toward the kitchen and, before I can stop her, she trips over some packages someone placed in the entrance. I see her fall hard onto her knees first and then her hands reach out in front of her to break her fall but encounters the boxes were scattered. This causes her to lunge forward, and I cringe when her head hits the table that's situated just inside the front door.

"Ow, fuck!" she cries out.

"_Bella!_" I try to reach her before her head hits the table, but I am too late. It all happens too fast. The next thing I know there's a flurry of activity with everyone moving the packages out of harm's way.

"We broke the first cardinal rule, Bella. I'm so fucking sorry," Jasper exclaims, nearly in tears, kneeling at her side. "We know better than to put packages on the floor, especially in your walk-zones."

"Yeah, I didn't see that coming." She giggles and then hisses when she touches her head. Her hand comes back with blood on it and I push her hair out of her face to find the source.

"Alice, will you get my bag? It's in my office." She takes off in a rush and comes back with it, just as quickly. "There's antiseptic and a package of small butterflies in there, will you pull those out for me?"

"Edward, baby, I'm all right. It's just a bump," Bella says, her eyes watering.

"No, it's not, love. You have a small gash on your forehead. It doesn't need sutures, but it does need a butterfly stitch." I cradle her in my arms and Emmett helps me get her situated on the couch. Rosalie comes with a warm washcloth, and I clean up the blood and wash the wound with antiseptic. After the butterfly stitch is in place, Bella sits up and rubs her hand. I look down and see that she has a scrape on her palm where her hand caught the edge of a shoebox. I take the damp cloth and wipe over it and kiss it to make it feel better.

"That's the best medicine in all the world, my gran used to say," Bella says, cupping my face. "Thank you, Doctor."

"You are most welcome, Ms. Swan." I can't resist pulling her in for a kiss, before I realize we aren't alone.

"Okay, new house rules. Nothing gets placed on the floor—"

"You don't need to tell us, Edward. It will never happen again, trust us. It's a rule we already know and generally practice. For the life of me, I don't know why we didn't today," Jasper explains. "I'm so sorry, Bella."

"Don't worry about it—it happens. Let's get breakfast going, shall we?" She moves to get up but not before Conrad investigates. He has to make sure his human is all right for himself and Bella leans in for a hug.

"Hey, buddy. Don't worry." She always talks sweetly to him and I find it endearing how concerned he is for her and he shows it by giving her a sweet, small, kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Conrad," she says, kissing his snout.

"Let us make breakfast, baby. You sit and take it easy." I take her hand to guide her to the table but she'll have none of it.

"Good grief, Edward. I fell, I'm not crippled. I'm okay," she says with a giggle. "I was a little shaken, but I'm better now. The girls will help me, won't you?"

"You bet we will." I watch as the girls follow Bella into the kitchen.

"Will you guys help me carry these bags upstairs?" I ask Jasper and Emmett. We start taking loads of bags and boxes to the bedroom, and I look over at Jasper. He's visibly upset.

"Hey, Jazz, she's all right." I assure him.

"I know, but I hate to be the one to hurt her, you know?"

"We're all to blame," Emmett speaks up. "We all put those bags down, not just you. I bet you even put your packages on the table. It was probably me or Alice that left them on the floor. You and Rosalie know better, whereas Alice and I don't think like you do. You've had years of experience, so don't beat yourself up, all right?" I smile at Emmett's sound logic and pat him once on the back to thank him.

"Yeah, what Em said." I sucker punch Jasper's arm to bring him out of his funk. "Hey, it's okay, Jazz. Come on. Let's go have some of her blueberry pancakes."

I follow them down the stairs and look at the spot where she fell. As innocent as it all was, it could have been worse. I watch her move expertly around my kitchen and can't even believe this girl just took a tumble. I think about how this could happen anywhere, but I guess that's why she has Conrad.

After breakfast, the girls head upstairs for their private fashion show while Em, Jazz and I turn on the TV to watch the tail end of a football game.

"Bella and I have to meet Detective Berkley at her apartment at two. I think this is going to be hard on her. She's been thinking of what little remnants she had of her parents and grandmother. She knows it's all gone."

"How is she holding up?" Emmett asks, leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Surprisingly well. I wonder sometimes why she hasn't cried or broken down, but she hasn't. She's remains very quiet, like she's hiding it, you know?"

"She's like that, Edward. She's always been one to keep it inside. But mark my words, she will get up in the middle of the night and deal with it that way, when no one is around to hear her cry. Sometimes she bakes, too. I think that explains all the pies she made at Christmas, remember?" I look over at Jasper, and it makes sense; seven pies was an awful lot. It was during the time when we weren't talking.

"I've been finding her up in the middle of the night reading my stem cell replacement study. I had it printed in Braille for her, and she's been reading at night while I'm asleep."

"Yep, that's Bella," Jasper confirms.

"She wants to get the procedure subject settled today. I promised her I will talk to her about it tonight, after dinner." I think I said this out loud more for myself than for their ears. I'm not looking forward to this conversation.

"You still aren't going to do it?" Emmett asks, curiously. I shake my head adamantly.

"I don't know why you won't do it, Edward, but I hope you two work it out and finally get it resolved."

"I don't know, Em. I mean, I really wanted to do it because I know she could see, but I've been watching her these past few weeks. She's so well adjusted. She doesn't need me to walk into her life and change that. I started to think about the reasons I wanted her to do it and they were for me and me only. Not one reason was for her. So, no, I'm not doing it. I love her just the way she is." I look at both Jasper and Emmett. I think they're a little shocked at my revelation. "We promised we would get it resolved tonight, though." I straighten the bags up on the bed, making sure there aren't any on the floor.

"What are your plans for New Year's?" I ask, changing the subject.

"Rosie and I are staying home and having a private celebration. She says New Years is for amateurs." Emmett chuckles.

"Same here. Alice and I are ordering Chinese and watching old movies. She says it's safer than being out there on the streets."

"That's sound advice." I look at my watch and see it's close to one o'clock. I need to let Bella know it's time to get ready to meet Berkley.

"I'll be right back," I call over my shoulder as I head up the stairs. Once I reach the bedroom door, I knock twice and enter to find one of the sexiest things I've ever seen. There stands my girl in a white and blue corset with a matching … thingy.

"Holy Jesus, Bella. That's, um, that's, um, very nice." I think I've tripped over my tongue, and all three of the girls turn to laugh at me.

"Yeah, we thought you might like that one, Edward." Rosalie giggles while looking at Bella.

"I wanted to tell you that we need to get going soon." When I turn to leave the room, I look back to sneak another peek. "Oh, and Bella, you can wear that anytime you want, okay?" I leave the room to a new round of giggles.

"What's going on up there?" Emmett asks, pouring a glass of orange juice.

"Bella's playing dress up. And, Em? Your girl has excellent taste in underwear." I chuckle as I walk past him.

"That she does. You don't think Bella's the only one that wears that shit, do you?"

After everyone leaves, Bella and I drive in silence as we head to town to see her apartment. I sense that she's nervous, and I take her hand to help calm her. She places her other hand over mine and holds it tightly.

Once we pull up to the curb in front of the apartment building, my stomach lurches at the sight. She would not have survived this had she been in there alone, I think. I look back at her, and she's just sitting there quiet and stoic.

"How does it look?"

"Not good, baby."

"Well, let's get this over with. I don't want to come back here again." I look up and see Detective Berkley waiting for us at the entrance to the now vacant building.

"Wait here." I get out, run around the car, and open her door for her.

"Hello, Detective. Thanks for meeting us. You should be at home with your family on this holiday. We won't be long, I think," I explain.

"I have no family, Edward. This is just another day for me, so don't worry." I think about him alone at Christmas and I pity him at that moment.

Once we're in front of her door, the detective opens the large security lock placed there to keep the kids out. I am appalled at what I see. Her apartment is unrecognizable.

"Whew, it stinks in here," Bella says, pinching her nose.

"Yeah, it sure does. Where do you want to start first, baby?" I take her hand, ready to take her anywhere she wants so she doesn't trip on all the debris.

"Let's start in my room. I want to see if my jewelry box is there." I take her to her room and, although the furniture is still standing, it's burned beyond repair. Her bed is nothing but a metal frame. The curtains over her window are gone and what's left of the blinds are melted. I look around the room and can do nothing but shake my head in disgust.

"Here," Berkley says, handing us each a pair of rubber gloves. I take them gratefully, not thinking to bring our own.

"Here, baby. The detective gave us gloves to use." I help her slip her hands inside, and she freely touches the surface of her dresser, locating her jewelry box. Once she opens it, she searches for something in particular. "What are you looking for?"

"The necklace and earrings you got me the night of the ball." Her fingers frantically search and panic is setting in.

"Let me help you." I take the box from her and begin to search, and at the bottom, I find the earrings and then the necklace and place them in her hands. She holds them to her chest and subsequently holds them in front of her, as if she can see them.

"Are they okay?"

"Yes, they're perfect. It looks like all your jewelry is fine." I smile when she sighs and smiles. I look around and there are a few pictures next to her bed that are salvageable.

I hear a light sob come from her. "Some of my grandmother's jewelry is in there too. I'm glad I didn't lose that."

"Bella, there's a large picture sitting on the night table. The frame and glass are blackened but the picture inside is still good, do you want to bring that with you?"

"Those are my parents."

"Your mother is beautiful." I take the picture and place it in the box we brought to carry out the items she wants to keep.

After Bella does a thorough search of her room, she moves down the hall to her office. All of her equipment is damaged by the fire and water. After she assesses her equipment, we make our way to the living room, where there are more photos that are damaged, but possibly salvageable. I gently place them in the box. We then go to the kitchen and the contents of the cupboards are either broken, burned or water damaged. I open one of the cabinets and find a small tin box and open it.

"Bella, here, sweetie." I place the box in her hands, she opens it and upon feeling the contents, she lets out a shuddering sob.

"My recipes," she cries. "I thought this little tin box would have melted in the fire and the water damage would ruin them." I get misty-eyed when I watch her clutch a cheap tin box, holding her most prized possession and the last remaining physical memory of her mother.

After spending a very short time at the apartment, we take the remains of her life that once fit into a two-bedroom apartment that has been reduced to a small box.

"This is it, isn't it? This is all I have left. My life in a cardboard box … and it's not even full." I watch her place her hands on the lid of the box as she bows her head and tries hard not to cry.

It's a sad moment for my girl, and I vow to help her rebuild her life.

We say our goodbyes to Berkley and watch as he replaces the lock.

The drive home is a solemn one. She is very quiet and subdued, and I don't try to initiate a conversation, but allow her to have her private thoughts. Once we arrive home, I leave her box in the trunk, and once we are inside, I open a bottle of wine and carry it, along with a glass, upstairs, taking her by the hand for her to follow. When we reach our room, I go into the bathroom and start her a nice, hot bubble bath, placing a glass of chilled chardonnay on the edge of the tub for her.

Thinking Bella is behind me, I turn but she's not there. I go back to the bedroom, and find my girl sitting on the edge of the bed, motionless and ... well ... just sad.

"Come on, baby. Let's get you in the bath. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" I ask, smiling when she sweetly nods. I remove her pretty green sweater now dirty with soot. Once she is totally undressed, I carry her to the tub and stand her inside the bubbles. She immerses herself in the water and I take her hair and put it in a ponytail for her. She remains silent, allowing me to take care of her, occasionally letting out a low moan.

"Right here is a glass of wine for you—the bottle is just to your left." I take her hand, so she will know where they are. "I'm going downstairs to get a little work done. You take as long as you want, and I'll see you down there when you are ready, okay? Let me know if you need anything, baby."

"Okay. Thank you, Edward. I'll get over this soon," she mutters. When I quietly shut the door, I hear her break out in sobs. I find myself wanting to turn the doorknob, but decide against it. She needs to have a good cleansing cry.

I head to my office to review my emails and see one from Jenks. He tells me that he needs to move our appointment from Wednesday to Thursday. I know I have my meeting with Irina on Thursday afternoon but I think I can squeeze Jenks in late morning. I respond by telling him I will meet him at eleven o'clock, which gives me time to make my rounds in the morning and still meet Irina in the afternoon.

An hour later, I hear Bella moving around upstairs, so she must be out of the tub and getting dressed. I head for the kitchen and make us a snack tray of fruit, cheeses and baguette slices. I also pull the bag of prepared prawns out of the freezer for dinner. I carry the tray of snacks to the living room and see her descending the stairs. I smile when I see she's wearing a baby blue hoodie and matching yoga pants that hug her sweet ass perfectly, and I can tell she has no bra or panties on. She's enticing me, and I feel my dick twitch at the thought of being just a thin piece of material away from pure ecstasy.

"Come over here, baby. I've prepared us a snack tray since dinner isn't for a while yet. I have more wine here on the table. I want you to sit here; I have a present for you."

"You do?" she asks quietly.

"I do."

I help her find her seat and watch as she gets settled in comfortably. I prepare a few cheese and bread slices and place them on a napkin for her. Once that's done, I sit behind the piano and play a few songs that she's heard before and a few that I wrote. I smile when I glance up and see her lying back with her eyes closed, humming along.

I continue playing and select slower, more melodic tunes, because she has fallen asleep, and I want her to stay that way. She was up in the night reading my study, and I know she couldn't have gotten much sleep. I play the last notes and creep quietly to the kitchen to start dinner. I first make a crisp salad with craisens, grape slices, candied walnuts and raspberry vinaigrette.

I put a pot of water on the stove for the linguini pasta and then begin to peel and slice the garlic for scampi. While the water is heating, I set the formal dining table with the fine china my mom got me and place two taper candles between my plate and Bella's. I place my iPod in the dock, ready to play the list I made while she was in the bath. Her timing couldn't have been any better when she walks into the kitchen, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"Hey, you. Did you get some rest?" I turn around in her arms and pull her in close to my chest.

"I did. Thank you for taking care of me. It was … emotional. I've given it some thought, and I need to let go of that time of my life. I am here with you now, and you are where I want to be."

"Oh, baby …" I place my hands under her arms and lift her so her mouth is level with mine. I kiss her, allowing her body to slowly slide down the length of mine, all the while keeping my lips on hers.

"My grandmother helped me achieve so much in my life, Edward. She was part of that apartment. If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't be where I am today, mentally or physically."

"I know, I wish I could have met her."

"Me too. You would have liked her," she says into my chest.

"I know I would have. How could I not? She gave me you." I kiss her, lowering my hand down past her waist and across her firm bottom. I then slip my hand inside the waistband of her yoga pants and confirm that she does not, in fact, have any panties on. "Why, Miss Bella, are you commando?"

"I do believe I am." She giggles and steps away, forcing my hand out of her pants. "But no treats until after dinner. You owe me a talk, and I want it first."

I inwardly scowl because I don't want to mar this perfect evening with a conversation that could end badly. Someone is going to be pissed.

After a very romantic New Years dinner, we work together and get the dishes done.

"That was a very nice dinner, Edward, thank you," Bella says, folding the dishtowel.

"You are most welcome, baby," I reply, kissing her on top of her head.

I stand in the living room and take a deep cleansing breath. It's time. I start a fire and bring in two clean wine glasses and the already opened bottle of the wine we had at dinner. I place the glasses on the coffee table and see Bella coming down the stairs with the study in her arms.

I place two large pillows on the floor in front of the fireplace and guide Bella over to one, and I lounge out on the floor. She sits with her legs folded, facing me. I wait for her to begin.

"You first," I say, taking a nervous sip of wine.

"I want you to do it."

"I don't want to do it."

"Why not? What changed your mind?" she asks. "I mean, don't you believe in the study anymore?"

"Of course I do. Why do you even question that?" I am shocked she would say that.

"Because you planned an entire holiday season around this, Edward. You employed my friends and your family to assist you in getting me to go along with your plan, and now you decide not to do it? I just want to know why you changed your mind." She presses me and I search my mind for the appropriate answer.

"Because you were happy when I met you. Your life has been a complete mess since I devised that rotten plan. I brought Irina to your doorstep. She took your home from you, for Christ's sake! Not only that: you cry all the time, you quit smiling, you quit going to your favorite café, and all of this because of me. I've changed your life, Bella. And, trust me, it wasn't for the better," I argue. "And then, on top of all that, what if this _doesn't_ work? It hasn't actually been proven yet. I've run several test studies on patients, and those small steps turned out all right, but I've never done the procedure to the extent I was going to do on you.

"Bella, do you think I haven't thought about this nearly every single day since I met you? At first, I thought the one thing in the world I could give you is your sight. Then I saw what all this did to both you and me. It literally tore us apart. Since we were at the cabin, I've watched you. I watched you acclimate yourself to your environment. You do it with ease, baby. It's like you have your own little science of how you adjust to each individual surrounding you're in at that given moment. You say you are in awe of me? My respect for you is tenfold compared to yours of me. You don't need me to come into your life and screw all that up. I don't want to be the one to disappoint you if this doesn't work."

"But you assured me that it would work. What changed your mind? Are you saying it won't work?"

"No … I don't know. It's more your constant fear of surgeries. You being promised over and over again that their procedures would work for you, and they didn't. I guess there's that one possibility that your eyes could reject the stem cells. No, wait, that won't happen. Fuck, Bella, I just couldn't stand it if I took those bandages off your eyes and not have you look into mine."

"Edward, I need you to listen to me. You're right—I was scared. I still am. I'm scared of the failure. I still hate those doctors who promised me and never came through with their promise. I was a young girl, and I put my hope, faith, and trust in their words. I am mostly angry at the doctor who opened my head, knowing he couldn't help me. I hate him for that. That was the worst time of my recovery." She sits forward and pulls the binder that contains my study onto her lap. "Edward, the one thing you offered me that they didn't—you allowed me to read about what would be happening to me. I understand your hypothesis and how this came about and how this works. I believe in it, and I trust it. And, even more, I trust you. I know you will never hurt me. I believe that if you didn't have faith in this, you wouldn't even consider it."

I sit quietly and listen to her arguments. I get up and pace in front of the fireplace considering her options.

"Edward, you said you wanted me to look you in the eyes when you made love to me."

"Yes, I did, and those were the most selfish words I've ever spoken. If you had listened to me, I was trying to talk you into it for my own gain. I wanted it all the while you were pleading to me that you didn't. You have no idea how much I hate myself for that."

"Do you think I don't want to see you make love to me? To see you come undone when we … come … together?" I look at her, and she has the most beautiful blush on her cheeks. "I want to _see_ you, Edward. _I want to fucking see you!_" she cries.

I rush to her and pull her onto my lap, rocking her in my arms. "Please don't cry, baby."

"Please, Edward," she begs. My heart and mind war with each other. My heart says no, that I can't stand it if I fail her. But my mind says yes, it will work.

I continue to hold her as we sit in silence. I bend forward to take my glass of wine off the table and finish the remains in one gulp, grateful she is allowing me the time to consider her argument.

"What if it doesn't work, Bella?" I whisper, holding her head close to my chest. I need to know how she will handle that possibility of failure.

"Then it doesn't work, and I live my life as I always have, only with you in it," she replies with sincerity. I wrap my arms around her again and rest my chin on her head.

"Will it be painful?" she asks, pensively. I answer her as honestly as I can.

"Yes, but on what level, I'm not certain. There would be pain management, of course."

"I have a high pain tolerance. I've learned to use my mind to control it. It's something my grandmother taught me. She always told me to go inside the pain and it has always helped."

"I just don't know, Bella. I couldn't stand it if you blamed me, if you couldn't see afterward." I move her off my lap and get up to place another log on the fire, staring into the flames.

"Edward, listen to me, baby. I know it's a risk. I know it's unproven at this level. I will go into this with my eyes wide open." We both chuckle at the irony of that statement. "Trust me, I know there's a possibility that I may not see again, but like I said … I trust you. I trust that you won't let any harm come to me, and if the worst thing that could possibly happen is that I'm blind when you take the bandages off, I've lost nothing. Right?"

"I guess," I mutter, rubbing the back of my neck, mulling this over and over in my mind.

"I want you to do it, baby. Let's do it together and let's prove to the world that this will work and let's help all the children out there that will benefit from your procedure."

"Are you sure, Bella? I couldn't stand it if—" She gets up and walks the short distance to me and throws her arms around my waist and holds onto me.

"Yes, I know, Edward. I love you with everything in me. I can't wait to see you. It's like Christmas all over again. Please, please say yes." I pull away from her to pace the room again, stopping in front of her.

"Bella?"

"Oh for God sakes, Edward. Just. Say. Yes." I watch her and see the determination on her face; the excitement. She wants it, and how can I deny her that?

"Yes," I say, and she launches herself at me, wrapping her legs around my waist, kissing me everywhere on my face.

"When?" she asks, covering my mouth with hers.

"Slow down, sweetie. There's a lot of planning and testing involved. One day at a time, all right? But, I promise you, we will start next week."

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you," she says between kisses. "Now, take me upstairs and make love to me."

_You don't have to tell me twice!_

* * *

**_A/N: Bella's turned into a little bedroom vixen hasn't she? Naughty girl! So, we have our answer … Bella's getting the surgery. Do you think it will work? Alas, next week is the chapter you've all been waiting for. Irina's comeupance. Let me hear from you … 'cause I like it when I do._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Stephenie Meyer owns the Twilight parts.**

**Special love for Stella and Titaritter. Project Team Beta, you ladies are the best. **

**I know that FF has been a little tweakish this past week and know that I did answer each and every review. I did find, however, that some of my responses did not get sent. So if you didn't get yours, just know I did reply and I thank you for reading my story and thank you for reviewing.**

_**Now … let's see what's in store for Irina shall we?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 28**

"Good morning, baby," I whisper into Bella's ear. "Time to wake up, buttercup." I peek at her face through her wild looking hair. I smile because it's the result of the extremely late night we had. I made love to her until we couldn't keep our eyes open, and that's why I thought to let her sleep in a bit longer this morning. I, on the other hand, have to run to the hospital to make my morning rounds before my appointment with Jenks at eleven. For my meetings, I thought it would be best that Bella not be left alone while I'm out, so I called Rosalie to see if I could bring Bella to her house today while I get this Irina mess cleared up. Apparently, it's a good time to have her visit, because Rosalie said she's finishing up her move into Emmett's place and will be home all day.

"You're dressed," she says in her sexy raspy, sleepy voice. I love the feel of her hands on me as she runs them up and down my arm.

"I've been to the hospital already, sleepyhead." That startles her, and she jumps up.

"What time is it?" She reaches for her phone, and I pull her back down and snuggle with her.

"It's going on ten o'clock, and you're allowed to sleep in with everything that's been going on around here. But I do have a meeting at Jenks' office at eleven, and then I'm meeting with Irina afterward. Would you like to spend the day with Rosalie until I get this over with?"

"Yeah, I haven't spent any time with her in a while," she says, stretching her long legs.

"Then you better get up and get ready. I'll need to leave here in about thirty minutes, all right?" I move to get out of bed, kissing her forehead.

I'm in the kitchen, typing a report on my iPad, when I hear her shuffled steps come down the stairs. I look up when she walks through the door.

"Hey," she smiles, running her hand along my shoulder as she walks to the refrigerator.

"Hey, baby. So, uh, I wanted to talk to you a little bit. This is the day I meet with Irina, and I … um … kinda want to fill you in on what's going on before we leave, all right?"

"Mmmhmm," she mumbles, taking a long drink of her orange juice.

"First, I'm meeting with Jenks, and he's going to tell me about what he's been working on relative to the legal aspects of what Irina's been up to. Then I have my meeting with her face-to-face. I just want to tell you that I may say and do some things that are totally inappropriate, and I don't want you to be concerned."

"What do you mean by 'inappropriate?'" she asks, slowly setting her glass of juice down on the counter.

"I need to make sure she believes that I'm there for the reason she thinks I am … which I'm not … but it's part of the ruse to get her to confess that she's been doing what we think she's been doing. Does that make sense?" I measure her reaction and see the concern on her pretty face.

"So, you are going to come on to her?" The fear in her voice does not escape me.

"Come here, baby." I reach for her hand, pull her inside my legs and hold her hips. "First, you need to trust me. Even the thought of being intimate with her is repulsive to me. But I just can't go in there all angry and bitter toward her; otherwise she will be able to sense that and won't give over the information we need. Do you understand?"

"I guess, but I don't want her to touch you."

"She won't. I promise. I won't let her. But I may have to say some things that might hurt you, and I want you to know that it's only because I need her to trust me." I hold her face in the palm of my hands, hoping she understands.

"I know, but I don't like it. I just can't wait until this is all over with, you know?" She rests her forehead against mine and releases a sigh.

"Yes, I know ... you and me both, baby." I gently place a long kiss on her warm lips. "Are you ready to go?" I ask, running my fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, I guess. I wish you didn't have to do this."

"Me too. Trust me, the thought of being alone in the same room with her gives me the willies."

I get up and let Conrad back into the house before locking the door. Gathering my iPad, I place it in my messenger bag and escort Bella to the passenger side of the Jag. Giving her a kiss before she gets comfortable, I help her with her seatbelt.

"I don't want you alone with her, Edward." My heart aches for her. It's clear she is stressing over this.

"I know you don't, baby." I place my arm behind her head and massage the back of her neck. "If the roles were reversed, I wouldn't want you near Riley either. I just want you to know I am only doing this to get information from her, and that's all. You must know I love you, right?" I watch as she sadly nods, turning her face away from me. I know this has to be hard on her. I know I wouldn't like it, if it were me.

When we reach Emmett's house, I wrap my arm around Bella's shoulder and walk her to the door. Once inside, Bella throws her arms around my waist, holding on tight. I run my hands up and down her back and tell both Rosalie and Bella that I will be back as soon as I can.

"I'll take care of her, you know that, Edward," Rosalie assures me, stroking Bella's long hair.

"I know you will. She's just a little upset that I'm meeting Irina. She needs her best friend right now, you know?" I look at Rosalie and she smiles, nodding her understanding.

"Yeah, we'll spend the afternoon man-bashing. She'll like that." Bella laughs when my body tenses and Rosalie sees the shocked look on my face. "Kidding. Jeez, Edward."

I pull her away from me and hold her face in my hands. "Bye, baby. I'll be back as soon as I can, I promise." I pull her into my arms again and kiss her with everything in me. "I love you. You know that."

"I know. Go and hurry back," she says sadly. She surprises me by gently pushing me toward the door. "The sooner you go, the sooner you will come back." I swiftly kiss her again and turn, running toward my car.

After I park the Jag in the parking garage, I ride the elevator to the twenty-fourth floor for my meeting with Jenks. Ness greets me at the elevator.

"Good afternoon, Dr. Cullen. Looking dapper as always," she says, taking my coat.

"Happy New Year, Ness. I trust you had a pleasant holiday?" I reply, bending to kiss her cheek.

"I did, and thank you for the lovely antique water pitcher. I didn't have that in my collection." I smile at her as I follow her into Jenks' office.

"Edward. Good to see you again. It's been a while since we've had to have a meeting. Please, have a seat." He motions toward the sitting area in the corner of his office that overlooks the Sound.

"What do you have?" I ask, wanting to get to the crux of this meeting.

"Well, Dr. Denali has been very busy," he begins. "First and foremost, she's broke. I believe this has placed her in a desperate state of mind. It seems she's willing to try almost anything to climb out of the hole she's dug for herself."

"Broke? How can she be broke? Her family is one of the wealthiest in the country!" I nearly shout.

"Apparently, they heard about her escapades. From what I was able to gather, her father issued a few warnings early on that she was to straighten up or she would be cut off. She apparently didn't believe that he would actually follow through with his threat. I found that she covered your break-up nicely with her parents by implying that you were the one that cheated on her," he discloses while he continues to review the file in front of him.

"Yes, I recall that they were extremely angry with me. After I left Irina, I never spoke to her parents again." The memory haunts me to this day. It's always bothered me that her parents thought I would do something like that to their daughter.

"Anyway, they found out the truth somehow, and when they learned of her destruction at Johns Hopkins, along with a few more minor infractions, her father followed through on his promise by cutting her off and cutting up her credit cards."

"So, she has to actually work for a living?" We both chuckle and Jenks goes back to the file.

"Additionally," Jenks begins again, "there's a question about her performing illegal abortions across the south. In the Bible Belt, no less! She did it under an assumed name, and once word got out that this Dr. Joan Smith was coming through town, she performed bargain-basement abortions and made quite a bit of money doing it. Of course, those funds didn't last long, knowing that she has no clue how to budget. Anyway, some parents got wind of her performing these abortions on their daughters, and all hell broke loose for her again. The authorities have been looking for Dr. Smith ever since." Jenks and I shake our heads at each other.

"There's more," he indicates, raising his eyebrows and looking at me over his reading glasses.

"Why am I not surprised?" I shift in my seat and wait for the rest of the story.

"She's been putting the word out there that you stole her idea for your stem cell replacement procedure. She's not saying it outright—but in social circles."

I frown, curious as to what he means.

"Let's say she's at a cocktail party. She will say that she invented a procedure and that someone else is using her research and also that her discovery will be coming out this year. She's not accusing you of stealing or naming you outright, but everyone in the medical field knows about you, Edward. They know it's you she's talking about."

I feel the blood drain from my face, collecting what's in my heart and settles in pit of my stomach. I can't, for the life of me, understand why she would want to do this. I know she will never get away with it because it can be proven that I am the developer and creator of this procedure, and I can back up my research, but the fact that she would try, leaves me utterly speechless.

"Now I know why she pulled that stunt with the cameraman outside of my hospital."

"I have drafted this cease and desist letter for your review. Once you approve it, I will courier it to her this afternoon." He holds the letter out to me.

I take the letter from him and read it. It states that she is making false, unsubstantiated claims, and is instructed to cease immediately. Additionally, her refusal to adhere to the protective order will result in my immediate action with the authorities. I lightly chuckle at that statement because she's been breaking the order all along and has been successfully eluding the authorities. It comes to an end. Today. I hand the letter back to Jenks and tell him to send it.

"I also contacted the Center for Education and Global Research in New York and spoke to a Dr. Phil Dwyer," he begins.

"I advised him that I was your legal counsel and informed him what Irina is up to with spreading her false information around about you. I also asked him about Dr. Lawrence. He said that Lawrence is up for a review concerning his activity with her. I'm sure Dwyer does not need Irina's bad name sullying their good one. I also reminded him of the sensitive and confidential information that Lawrence leaked, namely details of your connection with the Center, and I may have hinted that I know that Dr. Lawrence released Bella's name to Irina during one of their sexual encounters. He's most concerned about Bella's apartment being torched. I'm afraid it may not bode well for Lawrence during the review. I ended the call suggesting that we hope, in light of the recent activity between Lawrence and Denali, it will not deter their decision to move forward with your project."

"Are you hinting at blackmail, Jenks?"

"No. I'm just saying that the Center should think twice if you have gotten this far in the approval process and then suddenly are denied because they don't want to have anything to do with it because of Irina."

"Good. Good," I mutter, taking in all the information. "Is there anything else I should be concerned about?"

"We need to get this woman off your back. I'm going to draft a complaint for defamation and also file a complaint on your behalf with the AMA. Let's see if she backs off."

"I want to tell you—I have a meeting with her this afternoon." I look at the shock and alarm on his face.

"What in God's name for?" His eyes nearly fall out of his head.

"I've spoken with Detective Berkley. With a recording of a conversation a friend of mine made, along with other investigative information, he has enough to bring her in for suspicion."

"Don't do anything stupid, Edward. I don't want to have to bail you out of jail," he admonishes.

"You won't have to. She called Bella's phone, as you know. Irina's harassing her: she's camped out in front of Bella's apartment, harassed her at the ball, she's calling Bella's cell phone, and now setting fire to her apartment. This has to stop … now. When I spoke with Berkley, I knew then what had to be done. I won't allow her to harm Bella, and if she was home during that fire, God knows what would have happened to her." That thought turns my stomach. "Are we done here?" I ask as I rise from the conference table.

"Yes. I'll get this letter delivered to Irina's address, although I suspect she won't be there right now, will she?"

"I don't think so, but send it anyway. Someone will be there."

"Be careful, Edward. She's a little loco right now," Jenks says nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's an understatement. I just want Bella to feel safe. Irina meant harm to her, and this cannot be tolerated." We both walk toward the door together and I shake his hand before he opens the door for me. I see Ness waiting with my coat.

"See you around, beautiful." I take my coat from her and kiss her cheek again.

"You too, handsome. You be careful with that crazy person out there, Edward. You're my favorite client, and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Ness, if you weren't married to my attorney, I'd snatch you up for myself," I say, sneaking in a wink. I love the easy way she blushes, just like Bella.

"You flirting with my secretary again, Cullen?" Jenks chuckles, leaning in the doorframe of his office.

"You better take care of her, or I'll steal her from you. You know I can do it, too," I say just before the doors to the elevator begin to close—I blow a kiss to a giggling and blushing Ness before they do.

Focusing on my next task at hand, I take my cell out of my pocket and see that Irina has been trying to reach me. It shows four blocked incoming calls. They are all from her. Once I reach my car, I sit behind the wheel, take a deep breath, and dial the number.

"About fucking time, Edward! Are we doing this or not?" she demands.

"Calm down, Irina. I know it's all about you in your world, but I do have a practice I need to take care of. I told you I would meet you, and I will. Where?"

"I want to fuck you in style, baby. I've booked us a room at the Four Seasons. I have a key under the name Dr. Doolittle waiting for you at the front desk. Meet me here in an hour and don't be late. I've waited for this long enough. I want you to take me in every way that only you can." The way she's talking repulses me. I cringe at even the thought of her touching me.

"Dr. Doolittle? Seriously, Irina?" I roll my eyes at having to say that name when I ask for the key. "I'll be there." I close my phone and throw it on the passenger seat. I grip the steering wheel out of anger that she thinks she will get away with this. After I regroup, I pick up my phone and start dialing.

"Berkley."

"Hello, Detective, it's Dr. Cullen."

"You have your meeting place?"

"Yes, at the Four Seasons in an hour. She's reserved me a key under the name Dr. Doolittle." I smirk when he chuckles.

"Yeah, real funny," I grumble.

"Okay, get over here right away, I want to get you wired up."

** [IPS] **

My hand shakes as it hovers in place over her door, not wanting to make the contact that will tell her

I'm on the other side. I think I may be sick. I swallow the bile and rap on the door twice. It swings open almost immediately.

"It's about fucking time, lover," she coos, her hands reaching for my chest.

"Slow the fuck down, Irina." I grab her wrists and push her away. "We have a few things to discuss first. Then you can have your way with me, because, woman, you are looking fine." I look at her from head to toe in that ridiculously cheap Fredrick's of Hollywood get-up, trying to pretend I am turned on by it. She even turns around to give me a view of her bare ass.

"First off, what's with the hair? You changed it up a little bit."

She flips her long brown extensions, twisting a fake tendril around her finger.

"Like it? I just wanted something different. I've been a bottle blonde for so long, and I noticed that you were going for the long-haired, brunette types now. I did it for you." She sashays toward me again, in her fake leather pumps. I secretly hope she falls off them and breaks her ankles.

"Oh, yeah. It works on you for sure. But, if you want my cock, you need to tell me why you are doing this to me?" I ask, emphasizing my question by grabbing my dick, to let her believe I'm going to give it to her.

"What? I don't know what you are talking about, baby." I see how it is. She's playing games. Well, I can play too.

"All right. I'm out of here. You want to play this way? You don't need me around. See ya." I call her bluff and walk toward the door. I was a little concerned, because she waited until I was nearly out into the hall before she called me back.

"_Okay_, already. I'll tell you. Just get that sweet ass back in here." I shudder at her words and stop in my tracks. I can only think of Bella saying that to me. I turn around and look at her, shutting the door behind me.

"Tell me what? That you're letting everyone believe you are the one that invented the stem cell procedure and that you had to fuck me to be a part of it? Is that what you want to tell me?" I stand away from her, crossing my arms, looking at her breasts, licking my lips. She notices the action and sways her hips as she walks over to me. I hold my hand up to stop her movements. "Tell me first."

I take a few steps back, spread my legs, adjust myself, and cross my arms again. I almost have her where I want her. She is losing her control and her desire is taking over. She wants me, and she's an easy target at this point.

"I was pissed, baby," she whines. "You were mine once. I want you again. I know I screwed it up, but I need you to give me another chance. We were so good together, right?"

_Sickening._

"You thought to win my affection by claiming what's not yours?" I ask trying to get the heart of the matter.

"Why don't you open your own practice here? You specialized in internal medicine. You could open on one of the floors in my building," I suggest. That's all it takes to send her over the edge. She's mine.

"You'd let me do that? Could you help me? I mean, I'm so broke right now, I can't even afford to reinstate my license."

"You didn't keep your licensing up? How could you not do that?" I say with false sympathy.

"It's such a long story, baby. I've been a mess since you left. I've tried everything to survive."

"Like what? Outside of breaking my heart, what have you done?" I push for more.

"Oh, I went down south for a little while, practicing in gynecology, but that didn't work out, so I went back to New York. After I heard you were here, I knew I had to be here too. It made me sick to see you with that other woman, Edward." She pouts, swaying her body back and forth while running her finger over the back of the couch.

"Well, I'm not with her anymore. It turned out she's too much responsibility," I say, turning around to look out the window to hide the obvious lie on my face. "Hey," I snap around and look at her, "is that why you torched her place? Good job on that, by the way, it's a crispy critter right now."

"Well, I got a little drunk and the idea of you fucking her … she's blind, for God's sake, Edward. That was just too weird for me, and I guess I took my bottle of Gray Goose and stuffed my panties in it and made my own Molotov cocktail. I have to admit, I did feel bad after seeing it go up so fast. I'd hate to be tried for murder, so I guess it's good that she wasn't there." The words 'Bella' and 'murder' in the same sentence nearly takes me to my knees. I clench my jaw and listen to how easy it is for her to tell me what she did, and I have to turn back around to hide my anger and disgust. Unfortunately, she makes a move and is behind me in a flash, putting her arms around my chest, but I grab them and spin out of her grasp.

"I love you, baby," she whines.

"I'm not so sure about that. You said I was your pawn. What the hell was that supposed to mean, Irina?"

"I'm fucking broke, Edward. My parents cut me off and took all my credit cards. They won't even talk to me. I needed cash fast, and when I saw you were fucking that blind bimbo, I went a little crazy. I sort of came up with a plan, but that's all over. It's just us now. You aren't with her anymore, so it doesn't matter. We can be together again, just like the old days. Remember all the fun we used to have? All the parties and dinners we went to?"

"Irina, if you love me like you say you do, why would you try to destroy me? You are trying to steal my life's work. You know it's patented, don't you? How do you think you could have gotten away with it? Why would you try to ruin me? That doesn't sound like love to me." I watch her as she paces the room.

"I … I don't know. I'm sorry, baby. It's just that I need money." Her head snaps in my direction and her eyes are huge with surprise. "Will you marry me, Edward? That will solve all my problems, if you married me."

I literally choked on air. To say I'm shocked is an understatement. My mouth falls open, and I watch her slip into panic mode.

"Irina, I am _not_ going to marry you," I say, putting space between us. As much as I'm faking this whole conversation, I will not even pretend that I want to marry her. I will not do that to Bella.

"Why the fuck not? You wanted to before," she shouts. "I would be good to you, baby," she coos.

I frown at her sudden change in demeanor. Talk about Dr. Jekyll and Mrs. Hyde.

"Seriously, Irina? You think I would marry you? You had me once. You fucked the board of Johns Hopkins, for God's sake. You wanted the position they were grooming me for and fucked your way into the seat. _My_ fucking seat! That ain't love … that's a whore." I turn around and walk to the window. She comes up behind me and wraps her arms around me.

"But I love you, ba …" I try to grab her arms, but I'm too late, and she feels the wire wrapped around my chest.

"_What the fuck is this!_" she shouts, fisting my shirt and ripping it open, buttons fly everywhere. "_You're fucking bugged_?" she screams. I smile down at her; she turns around and stops. Just as she turns back around to face me, her hand rises and slaps me hard across my face. I can do nothing but laugh at the myriad of emotions that crosses her face: first shock, anger, surprise, then shock again.

"How can you do this to me, Edward?" she whines.

"Jigs up, bitch," I say, laughing in her face. I watch as she runs, grabbing her purse on the way and makes a mad dash for the door.

"Irina, don't go. I thought you wanted to fuck?" I laugh at the distorted look on her face before she opens the door with such force it hits the wall then snaps back, hitting her naked ass as she scurries down the hall.

"She's all yours, Detective," I say into the wire. I gather my shirt close and tuck the tails into my jeans hoping to cover my chest on the ride down to the lobby. I head for my car and pray I don't run into Irina on the way. All I can think about now is getting home to Bella.

I pull out of the parking garage and see police cars parked in front of the hotel. I grimace at how it sucks to be Irina. All I can think about is how she intentionally set fire to Bella's apartment. I shudder at the thought that she could have killed my girl. I thank God every day that she was with me and not at home.

On my way back to Em's place, I hit traffic and can see it's not moving at all so I slip down the side streets. It will take me a bit longer to get home, but at least I'm not sitting there going nowhere.

My concentration is broken by the buzzing of my cell phone. I look at it and see that it's Emmett—it's not like him to call me.

"Emmett?"

"_I got him on the phone!"_ Emmett yells, hurting my ear. I hear my family talking over each other in the background.

"Is Bella all right?" I ask, about to panic.

"Yes, she's fine, but we're all worried about you. Mom and Carlisle showed up here a few minutes ago after hearing on the radio that there was a police chase with Dr. Irina Denali. Then Alice and Jasper showed up because Mom called them to get here right away and Bella's near frantic. What's taking you so long to get here?"

"You mean Irina is running from the cops? Good Lord, that woman is psycho. I wasn't listening to the radio and had no idea this was going on. So that's why I ran into a road block on E. Madison; traffic was stopped and I had to take the side streets. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm only about ten minutes away," I say before hanging up and putting my foot into the gas.

I pull into Em and Rosalie's and see my parents' car along with Jasper's SUV in the driveway. Don't people work around here?

Once I enter the front door, Conrad barks at the chaos that ensues when everyone shouts my name, running to me.

"_Edward_!" Mom and Alice cry out and slam into me.

"Come here, you have to see this," Alice says, excitedly, pulling my arm, dragging me to the TV. My shirt comes untucked and my mother spies the wire.

"Edward? What's that?" she asks, pointing to my chest.

"Um, it's a wire?" I answer. I can see she is about to bombard me with questions, so I answer them before she does.

"I met with Irina today, and the police department wired me. I was able to get a confession out of her that she set Bella's apartment on fire. I look around the room and don't see her around. "Where _is_ Bella?"

"I'm right here." I turn around and see her standing at the kitchen entrance. In four long steps, I have her in my arms, inhaling her unique scent. "God, I missed you."

"Me too. I was really worried about you," she says, nuzzling my neck.

"Edward, son, you need to come to the TV. They're going to go back to their Special Report." I pull Bella with me as we both walk to the TV, and Emmett turns up the volume.

"Again, breaking news. We are watching new aerial footage of the SUV as it eludes the police through the quiet neighborhoods of Seattle. We have word that the driver is identified as Dr. Irina Denali. See if we can get a closer look, Steve." I watch as the helicopter camera zooms inside Irina's car. "She … appears to be wearing nothing but lingerie!" the newscaster announces. I look at Bella, and her face changes to a scowl. We are switching to video from one of the police cruisers following the SUV." When the film switches to the camera view in the police car, we hear the sirens of other police cars as they chase her down the interstate. I can't believe how fast they are driving. We see Irina's vehicle swerve to miss the traffic she quickly and recklessly passes, forcing some of them off the road. I'm mesmerized and shocked by what I'm seeing. Bella and I sit on the couch in front of the TV while I give her a detailed narrative of what I'm seeing. I can't believe Irina is so desperate and delusional, that she can even think she could outrun the police.

While I'm explaining to Bella what's being shown on TV, I hear a gathering of gasps and my mother and father jump out of their seats at what they are seeing. I take Bella's hand in mine and squeeze it as I watch Irina's car spin out of control, knowing what the end result will be. In shock, I slowly stand and walk toward the television. Irina's SUV spins approximately four times before the tires slide onto the grassy berm at full speed. Once the grass stops the forward movement of the car, it flips over several times before landing upright. But the most alarming sight is when I see Irina's body come shooting through the windshield. We watch as she slides toward the grill, the car pinning her between the grill and support beam of the I-5 overpass. The vehicle explodes about ten seconds later. I hear my mother and Alice gasp, and Emmett belts out a four letter expletive as he turns off the TV. Not one word is said as we stand there, our eyes darting around the room, looking at each other, silently seeking confirmation that we didn't just see that. I slowly turn toward Bella and see the blank look on her face.

Irina is dead.

"Holy, shit!" my mom whispers.

"What is it?" Bella asks, excitedly. I explain to her in detail what happened. She wraps her arms around me and then pulls back.

"Are you still bugged?" I laugh and look down at all the duct tape holding the device to my chest and stomach.

"Yeah, I guess I am. Let's get this off of me." Between Bella and my mother, the wire is removed and so are any chest hairs I had under the tape. As gentle as they try to be, I cringe with each piece they remove.

"I think we could all use a stiff one," Emmett says, walking to the bar.

"I sure can," I say, cringing with each tug of the tape.

He chuckles, and pours me a double Chivas, which I down in one gulp, handing the glass back to him.

"I'm not going to pretend that I'm sad about what I just saw," Emmett says, setting out eight shot glasses for everyone. He then fills them Patron and hands one to each of us. "That woman was never my friend. She did Edward wrong and then she turned and did Bella wrong. I will not mourn her, so don't judge."

He holds his shot into the air and we all follow suit. "To Irina." And we all down our drink at the same time. "I don't need to discuss her from this point forward," he says, gathering the shot glasses and taking them into the kitchen.

Again, we all stand there looking around at each other, silently acknowledging what Emmett is saying. This woman has hurt his best friend and his best friend's girl. He honored her with a salute and a shot. He has no loyalties for her and he has cleansed her out of his life. I respect that and apparently, so do my parents.

"I'm sure no one feels like cooking, so why don't we order take out, and then you can tell us what happened today?" Mom suggests, walking up to hug me. We all agree, talking over each other, trying to decide what we want.

"Wait … wait … wait," Dad says, throwing his hands in the air, trying to quiet everyone down. "At this rate, we'll all starve. Who's up for pizza?" Emmett's the only one to agree on that, and everyone starts shouting over each other again.

"How about Chinese?" Bella whispers to me.

"Baby, if you want Chinese, we can leave and pick some up on the way home. I want you to have what you want, all right?" My dad overhears my comment and makes the decision for all of us.

"Chinese it is."

** [IPS] **

After a very long, stressful day, I couldn't wait to get home and crawl into bed with my girl. After taking care of Conrad, Bella and I snuggle under the covers, wrapped around each other. We both have barely spoken a word since Irina's accident.

"It's a sad day, Edward," she mumbles into my chest. "Irina lost her life today."

"Yes, she did. But, as cold as this sounds, I'm glad it was hers and not yours," I reply.

"I guess."

"There's no guessing about it. I'm being selfish. I would much rather have you here with me. I'm glad she's out of our lives, Bella. She can't hurt you again," I remind her, pulling her closer to my chest.

"Good night, baby."

"Good night, Edward."

** [IPS] **

The days following Irina's death pose to be quite an ordeal with the local news stations camping out in front of the house and at my office. I can barely get inside the door of the hospital. It's annoying that they will do anything to get a statement.

After talking to Berkley about it, he suggests that I give a statement and answer questions about Irina. The only subject that I give solid answers to is when they ask about my stem cell replacement procedure. It surprises me that they know more about it than I thought, and when my interview is aired on the news, my office is inundated with phone calls from potential patients wanting to be added to my ever-growing list. Bella is still on the top of it.

Today, for the first time in a long while, I sit at my desk and review Bella's medical history. It's the last time I'll review it before I begin preparing her case.

First item on the list: a psychological evaluation.

I chuckle to myself. She's not going to like this.

* * *

_**A/N: So, I hope you are satisfied with the manner of Irina's death. I must tell you that my beta and pre-reader may have thought me a little insensitive, but I had a far more gruesome death planned. I toned it down for the more sensitive souls out there. For those of you that live in the States, you know about the Bible Belt. For those of you that don't, **__**the **__**Bible Belt **__**is a term used for a region in the south-eastern and south-central**__** United States that **__**has a significant **__**church attendance **__**across the denominations and is generally higher than the nation's average.**__** Now we can move on and get this surgery under way. Thanks for reading, ya'll.**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Twilight Is Not Mine**

**I really want to welcome all the new readers this week. And to all of you that review, I have no words to describe how grateful I am that you read this story and then drop the love. Xoxo**

**Thanks to The Writer's Coffee Shop for selecting In Plain Sight as a Featured Story. **

**Stella (who keeps me in line), TitaRitter and Project Team Beta keep this story pretty, you guys are the best.**

**I received a mixed bag of thoughts about Irina's death, but all in all, you like it that she's finally toast (pun intented). There was one reader that saw the irony that she killed herself. Kudos to you girl … you nailed it.**

_**Now … let's see what Dr. Cullen has in store for his pretty patient.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 29**

**Edward**

After having an emotional day yesterday, all Bella and I wanted to do last night was hold each other. We climbed into bed, sans clothing, and I pulled her tight against me and just held her. That's how we fell asleep, and that's how we woke up.

After waking, I thoroughly make love to her, slow and easy, teasing her by bringing her to the brink, only to pull out until she whimpers. Once I feel her body calm, I thrust inside her again, teasing her until she nearly comes, then pull out again. I know this teasing will heighten her pleasure, and when I feel her begin to tighten around me again, I pull out one last time.

"You do that again, Cullen, and you can take care of your dick all by yourself … all fucking week!" she says through her teeth.

I chuck at her forced anger. "Aw, baby, do you need to come now?" I taunt her, just before pushing my cock inside her long and hard.

"Yes, please … damn it, Edward. I need you! Don't tease me anymore, please?"

Hearing her beg while tugging on my shoulders … waist … hips … anything she can grip, just as long as I stay inside her, spurs me on.

She wants it hard and fast, but I give her slow and deep, gradually sliding up her pelvis. I watch her as her head pushes down into her pillow, and her mouth opens slightly, forgetting to breathe with each long, slow, glide upward.

"Breathe, baby," I say, my mouth barely touching hers. I go deep again, riding up her pelvis one last time, and that does it.

"Oh, God. Oh, fuck … Oh, shit …" I watch her face as she comes. Intensely. Her eyes are closed, and her brow is furrowed. When her mouth opens in a silent scream, I feel it building deep inside me, and with two more thrusts of my hips, I'm done; I start fucking her fast. I bury my face into her neck, slipping my hands under her firm ass, lifting her, so I can go even deeper. I anchor myself onto my knees and drive into her, totally aware of how tight she is. I rock my hips and slowly glide up her pelvis, dragging out her orgasm and building mine. The feeling of her clamping down around me like a vice, is pure heaven, and watching her face and body experience that intense pleasure is nothing but erotic for me.

"Christ, Bella …" I growl, continuing to push into her. My body suddenly freezes and I empty myself deep within her. I chuckle when she moves, her body telling me she wants more.

"Baby, I can't. Give me ten minutes?" But she moves anyway, and my entire body jerks. "It's still extremely sensitive right now, Bella." I kiss her soft, full lips, and if she keeps on kissing me like that, it won't even take me ten minutes to be ready for her again.

I make love to my girl once more before we shower and head downstairs for coffee and to let poor Conrad out. He's such a good dog and will suffer in silence before he even thinks about going inside the house. I make sure he gets an extra treat this morning.

A few days ago, I decided to take Bella to the Bainbridge house, needing to get away from the inquisitive media and neighbors. It's unfortunate that we can't stay longer because I have two surgeries scheduled next week, and I need to review the case files beforehand. I would give anything to spend my afternoons wrapped around Bella.

"How about we pour some coffee in our travel mugs and take a walk along the beach this morning? I know Conrad would love it," I suggest, glancing at Bella over my shoulder to gauge her reaction.

"That sounds really good," she answers, stirring blueberries into her Greek yogurt. "Let me get dressed, and I'll meet you here in twenty minutes?" she says with her mouth full, already making her way upstairs to change.

I stealthily watch the sway of her hips as she climbs the stairs one step at a time while eating her yogurt. I unknowingly lick my lips, cupping the front of my jeans, and then inwardly scold myself at my lewdness because I made love to her, twice, just a short time ago. I shake my head at myself at being such a perv and quickly eat a bowl of Raisin Bran while I gather our coats, gloves, and hats. I know it's going to be chilly near the water this morning, and we can't afford to have Bella getting sick just days before her testing begins.

As soon as Bella is dressed, she comes back downstairs and I make sure she's dressed warmly for the cold air coming off the Sound. I hand her a travel mug and taking mine, we walk out the back door toward the beach. I whistle for Conrad, and he comes barreling around the corner of the house to join us. I've noticed a change in Conrad over the past few months and fear he may be ruined as a working dog since he has become more my companion. I think I may have inadvertently turned him into our family pet.

Once we get near the water, I take Bella's hand in mine as we stroll down the beach. I watch Conrad run off to play with the other dogs that are out for a morning stroll and wish that Bella could see this too.

I look down at her, who is clearly deep in thought. "That are you thinking about there, Bella?"

"I was wondering what made you fall in love with Irina"

"Believe it or not, she was once a very beautiful and charming woman. She was so full of life and love. As you know, I met her in college, and we were lab partners. That tends to throw a lot of would-be couples together, because you wind up spending an incredible amount of time together. That's how we met initially. Anyway, she started coming over to my apartment to do homework together and one thing led to another, and I found myself in love with her."

"When did you notice a change in her?" she asks, slipping her hand through my arm.

"Around three years into our relationship, I started noticing subtle changes. Her personality changed. She became calculating and almost conniving. I didn't believe I had a reason to mistrust her, but I did find myself suspicious of some of the things she did. She started staying out late some evenings, telling me she was going over to a friend's house for a girls' night because that friend just broke up with her boyfriend. Things like that. But it happened more and more often while in the beginning of our relationship, we spent every night together. I started thinking like a suspicious boyfriend. You know what I mean?"

I look down at her, and she's nodding. "Then Johns Hopkins took notice of me and my thesis with stem cell replacement therapy. After about another year, I was offered a position at their hospital, and they made it known they wanted my procedure to be offered there, and they were talking about giving me my own department to run. The green monster started gnawing at Irina, and she became more and more jealous each day. I found her going through my computer files once, and then my hard files. I didn't want to accuse her of any wrong doing, but it was strange finding her in my office going through my drawers, and my papers. I didn't have anything to hide, but I was curious why she would be invading my privacy like that."

I wrap my arm around her shoulder, wanting to help keep the chill away. I take a sip of warm coffee and feel the heat as it makes its way to my stomach.

"Do you think she was cheating on you before the Johns Hopkins scandal?" she quietly asks.

"I didn't think so at the time, but after a while, I became pretty certain she did. I don't have solid proof, but now that I think back to that time, I would be a fool to discard the notion. She had absolutely no scruples when she propositioned the board, and then to turn around to blackmail them? No, she had no scruples or morals. None. That's when I knew for certain that I didn't really know her. I didn't particularly like her then either. I don't know if she was on drugs or not, but she sure acted like it sometimes. For her to change that drastically and quickly, it had to be drugs or some sort of imbalance. She used the bedroom to get her way with me, and I let her."

"Are you sad that she's … dead?" I feel her squeeze my arm when she asks this question.

"I'm sad that she lost her life. But, Bella, she had a vindictive soul. She was out to harm you physically and me emotionally. I don't think she would have relented. I saw this going bad because I knew she would have done anything to get what she wanted. It's always been the fame and fortune behind my study. She wanted it but had no idea how to do it. She could have read the reports, but she would not have known how to actually perform the procedure. That's why she wanted to be on my team. She wanted to learn to perform the surgery on her own. It would have made her a wealthy woman."

"Speaking of procedure, how long will it take to harvest my stem cells, do you think?" she asks, changing the subject abruptly.

"About three to five days." I can see she's going to begin her questioning now. I prepare myself for the onslaught.

"How is it done? Will it hurt?"

"First, a catheter is inserted right here. There's an artery that runs down here." I point to the spot just below her shoulder and above her breast. "You will come in each day for a three to four-hour session until enough stem cells are collected. Once they are collected, they are immediately frozen. I will explain the process more in-depth later. I will then use those to insert into the whites of your eyes. You know the rest from reading my study."

"Will I see right away?"

"After your bandages are removed approximately three to four days after surgery, you will see light and shapes. You will then gradually see your sight improve with time until full vision is obtained."

"I'm scared," she confesses. I stop and turn her to face me, taking off my gloves so that I can touch her cool cheeks.

"Don't be afraid, baby. I will be with you from the very beginning of this journey until you look into my eyes. I can't think of anything that is going to be done or any of the tests that are going to hurt. You might feel some discomfort in some of them, but not severe pain. I promise." I pull her into my arms and hold her close to my chest. Conrad runs up to us and sits to look up at her.

"She's okay, boy." We both bend down to pet him to let him know that his human is all right. I see a piece of petrified wood and begin to play fetch with him. He's relentless at the game, and I truly believe he could play all day and well into the night if I let him.

"Edward?"

"Yeah, baby." I quickly walk up to her and tuck her under my arm as we resume our walk.

"Will you tell me about some of the tests I'll be going through and how long is all this going to take before you actually perform the surgery?"

"Um, well, the first test you are going to have is a psychological examination." I wait for it and count, three, two, one … and there it is.

She jerks out of my arm and I see her hands ball into fists. "_What_? _What for_? _Why_? I don't need a psychological exam! Whatever for?"

"It's not just you, Bella. Everyone will get one. You've gone from being a little girl with sight, growing into a woman who's totally blind, and now you're going to undergo surgery to regain your sight. That's a big deal, and there are a lot of things you no doubt are going to be thinking about. This test is to determine where you are, mentally, and if you are capable of going through it and handling it psychologically."

"I'm not going to have to try to put a round peg in a square hole and then have you call me Einstein when I figure out the star fits in all the holes, will I?" I can't help but chuckle at her and pull her in for another hug.

I lower my lips to hers and relish in the feeling of her warm, sweet tongue as it seeks mine. "Aw, Bella. I love you so much," I say, pulling away from the warm sanctuary.

"I love you, too, Edward. I don't want to disappoint you, you know? I want to be your first successful patient to see afterward. I want that more than anything."

"Me too, babe. It's not my success that I want out of this, though. I want you to see. Since I met you, it's what I've wanted. I want you to see the beautiful woman you've grown into, how lovely the Sound sparkles like diamonds when the sun hits the water just right, how much love I have inside me when I look into your eyes."

"I want to see the love in your eyes when you make love to me, Edward. I want that more than anything in the world," she says quietly into my coat-covered chest.

"Me, too, baby. Me, too," I murmur into the hat covering her hair. "Come on, you must be getting cold." I take her hand and whistle for Conrad, who is playing chase with three other dogs down the beach. I watch him when he stops to look in our direction and then takes off running toward us like the devil himself is chasing him. I grab Bella's hand, and we start running toward the house, which makes Conrad run even harder.

I love hearing my girl laugh.

Once we get close to my property, I step in front of her and stoop down so I can carry her on my back the rest of the way. She wraps her arms and legs around me in a warm hug. "I love you, Edward."

"Ditto." I grin, leaning my face closer to hers.

"Would you take me to visit my grandmother?" she asks quietly in my ear. _That's a random request_, I thought to myself.

"Absolutely. When?"

"Whenever you have the time."

"All right. Um, let's see … I had planned on going back to the city tomorrow. We can leave a little earlier if you'd like, and we can go visit her then. Does that sound like a plan?" I ask, setting her back on her feet when I climb the few steps leading to the deck.

"That sounds great. Thank you. I hate that you have to drive me around … and Rosalie, too. You both have been so good about that."

I lead her into the house through the utility room where we take off our dirty shoes, and hang our coats and hats.

"Bella, you never ask me for anything. I wouldn't refuse you when you do. Plus, that's what boyfriends do, right?" I say, helping her take off her coat.

"I don't know; I've never had one before. At least not a real one."

"Well, you have a real one now, baby," I whisper against her lips just before claiming her mouth. Our tongues immediately find each other and what started out as a tender kiss, soon turns heated and passionate. How we ended up naked and sated with Bella on top of the washing machine is a blur to me.

We leave Bainbridge relatively early so that we can unpack and let Conrad out of the kennel before visiting her grandmother.

As soon as Bella tells me the name of the cemetery where her gran is buried, I find the information I need. After the short drive, I park in the small space provided and help my girl out of the car. Once we find the headstone, I turn to give her a kiss.

"I'm going to be about ten feet away on a bench over to your right. You take all the time you need, and call me when you are ready, all right?" I kiss her forehead, placing her hand on her grandmother's headstone. I stop to read the inscription.

_Mother of Renee' ~ Grandmother of Isabella_

_Loved by both and both loved in return_

I take one last look at Bella as she just stands there with her hand on the headstone looking at it as if she's reading it. I kiss her once again and slowly walk over to the bench and watch as she drops to her knees. She stays in that position for a few minutes, then falls over to sit on her hip and lays her head gently against the marble stone. She stays that way for longer than she should, and I fear that her legs will be cold and wet sitting on the damp grass. I get up and slowly walk toward her, hoping she will soon be over her visit and get up off the chilly ground.

"…I love him, Gran," I hear her say to the solid stone. "I love him so much, it hurts. I think you would, too. He loves me, and he takes good care of me. I'm sorry I let you down by losing everything. I'll try to make it up to you. I'll do better; I promise." My heart nearly wrenches out of my chest hearing this confession. I watch as she raises her hand and touches the gravestone then sweetly kisses her grandmother's name. I'm happy when she moves to stand, and I wait until she's completely on her feet before I approach. I don't want her to know I heard her. It breaks my heart to think that she believes she's let her grandmother down. I know her gran would be proud of her; I am. I quickly walk to her, brushing the loose, dead grass from her slacks. I was right; her legs are cold, and she has a slight limp now.

"Are you all right, baby?"

"Yes. I didn't realize how much I miss her. I have no one now, Edward." I pull her into my arms, knowing she's going to cry.

"You have me, baby. I'm your family now. Me, Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme. We are your family, and don't you forget that. We all love you." When I hear her gut-wrenching sob, I hold her tight and let her have her cry.

Three days after our visit to the cemetery, I call Dr. Becker to schedule an appointment for Bella's first psychological session. I'm pleased that she's happy to be a part of this historic procedure and promises to take very good care of Bella.

"Hey, babe? What do you think about going to the office with me tomorrow? I think it's a good time to start your first test." I chuckle at the surprised look on her face.

"Really?" she squeals.

"Really. I've made an appointment for you to see Dr. Becker, the staff psychologist, and then to have a blood panel done. That won't take too long."

"The sooner we get all these tests out of the way, the sooner you can do the surgery," she says eagerly.

"The stem cell harvesting will take a few days, so I say we should be able to do the surgery in about four weeks. I don't want to rush you, Bella."

"You aren't. I'm just as excited as you are. I will do whatever you say and whatever it takes," she promises.

"Okay, then. You're scheduled to meet Dr. Becker at nine o'clock, and depending on what she says, we will move forward. Don't eat breakfast or have any coffee—the lab needs you to fast."

"Okay, Dr. Cullen." She giggles at my obvious professional demeanor. I can't help it; this is serious, and just because she's my girl doesn't mean that I will shirk my responsibilities as her physician. I can't afford to relax when it comes to this. I hope she understands. I will have to explain it to her. Better yet, I will have Dr. Becker explain it to her.

The following morning I notice how quiet she is on the way to the office, and I reach over to take her hand to reassure her that it's going to be all right. When I raise her hand to my lips, I look at her out the corner of my eye and find her smiling at the gesture. Maybe it's me who is nervous and not her.

"Hello, Dr. Becker, this is Isabella Swan, my first candidate for the stem cell replacement procedure. Bella, this is Dr. Adrienne Becker." Letting go of Bella's hand, I hold it out for Adrienne.

"It's nice to meet you, Ms. Swan."

"Bella, please. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Dr. Becker."

"Dr. Cullen, I will make sure Bella is returned to you in one piece. We shouldn't be too long today." I nod and bend down, placing a chaste kiss on Bella's cheek.

"I'll be thinking about you, baby," I whisper against her ear so that only she can hear. I then run my thumb over her full bottom lip. "Be good and answer all the questions, so she can make a sound assessment. Don't hold anything back because we need you to be forthright and honest, all right?" I smile when she nods, and I kiss her lips lightly. I turn and smile at Adrienne before I head out to see Emmett.

"Hey, Em. How's it going?" I ask when I peek into his office. He sits back in his chair and locks his hands behind his head.

"It's going good. Rosalie is finally settled, and she wants to have the crew over for a formal dinner. You in?"

"Absolutely. Just shoot me an email telling me when, and we'll be there," I reply, taking a seat in the chair across from his desk.

"So, I hear you're getting Bella ready for her surgery. How's that going?" he asks, sitting forward and folding his hands on his desk.

"She's with Adrienne right now. Then I'll take her for her blood panels. I don't want to plan too far ahead until I hear back from Becker. This is a huge step for Bella to take, and I don't think she's thought of all the changes she'll be going through. She'll need to learn to read the alphabet again since she was only twelve when she lost her sight; she may have forgotten. She'll need to learn to drive … shape identification … the list is endless."

"Yeah, but we have an awesome teaching center here. She'll do great. I'm sure of it," he reassures me.

"Hey, I got a call from Mom and Dad, and they want us to meet them next door in the new building. Can you join me?"

"Yeppers. Let me email Rosie real quick. She wants to meet me for lunch. Do you and Bella want to go with?"

"Sure, sounds good. Bella should be done by then."

After Emmett sends his email, we head downstairs and meet my parents in the new office building. In typical Esme Cullen fashion, she has her interior designer with her. After we spend several hours going over the designs for our respective offices, I get a text from Bella saying she is with Angela and will be waiting for me. I call the lab to let them know we are on our way.

"Hey, Em, Bella's ready for her blood work. Are you planning on going to Julia's for lunch? We can meet you there," I say over my shoulder as I kiss my mother good-bye.

"Yes. Julia's in forty-five minutes?"

"We'll see you there," I say as I turn to leave. "Bye, Mom, Dad. Don't spend too much money."

"Don't worry, Edward. We plan on financing our office renovations ourselves," Mom says as she focuses on the blueprints in front of her. I smile at Dad and hurry next door to meet Bella.

"Hey, babe. Sorry I'm late," I say, putting my arm around her shoulder and kissing the top of her head. She was sitting next to Angela's desk when I came in, and I give Angie a smile in thanks for taking care of her. "I was with Mom and Dad going over the plans for the new office. Angie, you might want to ask Mom to show you your office so you can choose your color scheme." I chuckle at the surprised look on her face. "You might want to start looking for a new receptionist for us. We'll talk more later. Come on, baby, let's go get your blood work done, and then we are meeting Em and Rosalie for lunch. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yes, I'm starving. Bye, Angie. See you around?"

"You bet, and don't forget to call me, and we'll go out for coffee or lunch," she calls down the hall as we turn the corner.

"This shouldn't take long. Once they get what they need, we'll be done for the day," I say, tucking her in under my arm. "So, do you want to talk about your meeting with Dr. Becker?"

"Yes, but later, all right? When we have time to sit and talk."

"Okay," I say reluctantly. "Do you want to postpone the blood work, so I can take you to eat now? We can do this another time," I suggest. She takes hold of my arm and lays her head on my shoulder.

"No, I'll be fine."

"Here we are then. Let's get this over with." When we arrive, the phlebotomist is ready and waiting. It doesn't take too long to draw the seven vials of blood, and after they put a bandage over the needle insertion point, I get Bella a couple of cookies and whisk her off to meet Emmett and Rosalie. When we get to Julia's, I'm grateful that they've ordered appetizers.

"Here you go, baby. There's a potato skin right in front of you." I grin when she squeals and picks it up with her fingers and takes a very manly bite, sitting back against the bench and moaning.

"I think she's hungry," Emmett says, chuckling at Bella.

"She is. She had to fast for her blood work, and I wasn't sure she was going to make it." I look up as Kathy approaches to pour water in our glasses. "What do you want, baby?"

"I'll have a fat, juicy cheeseburger with extra American cheese and an extra side order of fries, please." I can't help but laugh because I know she won't be able to eat all of that. It's an ironic case of one's eyes being bigger than the stomach.

"I'll have a club, Kathy. Thanks," I say, handing my menu back to her. "Did you guys already order?"

I watch Kathy look at Emmett and then to Rosalie. I'm certain she's not quite over her infatuation with him.

"Yep," Rosalie answers. "So, I guess Emmett told you that I want to have a formal dinner party?"

"Yes. I haven't had a chance to tell Bella, so why don't you fill us both in?

After we have lunch, Rosalie offers to take Bella home since I have a few reports I need to finish. That, coupled with the fact I want to talk with Dr. Becker to get her thoughts as to how Bella's first psychological examination went .

After Emmett and I give a proper farewell to our girls, Emmett has an afternoon surgery planned, and I head to Adrienne's office to discuss Bella's evaluation.

"Hello, Dr. Cullen. Come in. I'm surprised it took you this long to come see me." She snickers while shuffling the papers on her desk. "I was just writing my report for the file."

"So, what do you think?"

"Well, she's a very bright and delightful young woman. She's very well-adjusted and aware of what's going on around her. When asked her thoughts of her life in general, she explained about the recent events regarding Ms. Denali. She's very shaken and disturbed by Irina's harassment, the destruction of her apartment and livelihood, and ultimately, Irina's death."

"Do you feel she needs therapy?" I ask, shifting in my seat.

"It probably wouldn't hurt, but when asked about her relationship with you, she was not as forthcoming with her feelings. She tends to hold that close to her, and what I could glean from her was that she doesn't feel worthy of you and fears abandonment."

She believes I would abandon her? That I would leave her?

"She has minor issues with feeling that you may have asked her to live with you out of some misguided pity. That because it was your ex who destroyed her apartment, you may feel obligated to remedy that."

"That isn't why I asked her to live with me," I say more for myself than for Adrienne.

"I gather that a lot has happened in the short history of your relationship?"

I nod in acknowledgment. "Did she explain everything that has happened?"

"Yes. Frankly, I'm surprised that you both have survived the drama and have come out the other side as close as you are. Lesser events have broken many a couple," she says, looking at me over her bifocals.

"Yes, well, it almost didn't survive. But we discussed it, and we are better for it now. So, what are your thoughts as far as her mental readiness to move forward with the surgery? Did you explain to her the changes that she will be going through once she does see again?"

"I did. I think it shocked her. I made her realize that she will basically have to relearn a lot of what she forgot prior to losing her sight. But, at the end of the day, I think she's prepared. She is open to seeking the services at the center for help and life training. I recommend that you move forward with the surgery."

I let out the breath I'd been holding, waiting for that last statement. I am, however, a little concerned about Bella's thoughts regarding our relationship. I know she loves me, but she is uncertain of the solidity of it. I must remedy that. I stand to leave and say, "Thank you so much, Adrienne. I look forward to your formal report. After I get her blood results, she will be getting a complete physical." I'm shocked to see a puzzled look on her face.

"It's only a precaution. I need her blood to be healthy for the stem cell harvesting. Additionally, I don't think she's ever had one. It certainly won't hurt, and since the center will be funding this, I have made it a requirement." I get up to leave and extend my hand to her. "Thank you for your time, Adrienne. I appreciate your professional opinion."

"Edward, I think I would like to see Bella a few more times if possible. I don't believe the concerns she has are detrimental to the progress of the surgery or her recovery, but she has a certain degree of low self-esteem when it comes to you and her relationship with you. I would like to work with her regarding that, if you don't mind."

"Is there something I can do to help? Is there something I'm doing that is hurting our relationship? Did she say anything to you?"

"No, but we all know that you can be rather … intense, Edward. I doubt I can re-educate you on toning that down, but I certainly can educate Bella in dealing with it and, well, ignoring you when you turn up that intensity." I can't believe she is saying that. And to my face! I think my jaw is sitting on top of my shoes.

"Come now, Edward. Don't look so shocked. You and I both know I'm right. Unless you can learn to tone it down, I think Bella would benefit from some guidance, don't you?"

"Am I that bad?" I ask, feeling somewhat sorry for myself. I look at her, and she slowly nods, and then bursts out laughing.

"Do you want to make an appointment for yourself as well?" She's laughing even more heartily, and I know I'm fifty shades of pink right now, and I _never_ blush.

"I'll think about it, Adrienne. And, by the way, this conversation goes nowhere." I burn a look deep into her eyes to get my message across.

"It goes without saying, Dr. Cullen." I can hear her laughing at me even though I'm halfway down the hall.

Me? Intense?

_Naw._

* * *

_**A/N: Dr. Cullen isn't intense. He's not over protective or possessive either. Naw. Next week is the surgery ladies. This is it. Will it be a success or will the happy couple accept her lot in life? You know I love the love so leave me some. **_


	30. Chapter 30

**Stephenie Meyer owns all things Twilight**

**Again, thanks to Stella, TitaRitter and PTB for keeping me in line**

**I'm excited at how many of you are following and reading my story, thanks so much to those of you that review and review faithfully every week. **

_**So … this is it. Today is the day.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 30**

**Bella**

"Are you nervous about the surgery?" Rosalie asks after we get settled on the couch.

"Yeah, a little. After how hard it was to talk Edward into doing it, and his concern that I would be upset if it didn't work, I wondered if there was a possibility that it wouldn't." I take a sip of my soda and set it back on the coffee table.

"Bella, I think that was his fear talking. I think what happened between you two over the holidays really messed him up. I think a little self-doubt surfaced. I seriously don't think that he would spend his entire adult life developing a procedure like this, and then present it to the medical community for approval, if he didn't think it would work, do you?"

She's right. He has spent his career on this, and it has been approved and accepted by the research center in New York. All they need is for it to be actually performed and proven, then his life will change. I am very proud of him.

"No. You're right, Rose." I sigh. "Just think, this time next month, I will be sitting here looking at your beautiful face. It will be like meeting you all over again." I smile when she reaches over to take my hand and gives it a gentle squeeze.

"I'll just be the same ol' Rosie."

"So, how are you settling in here? Is it everything you had hoped?" I ask, wanting my best friend to be happy.

"You have no idea. He is perfect. He treats me like a queen and never fails to show me how much he loves me. The person he was before we met no longer exists." I smile when I hear her giggle. "It got to the point that wherever we went, he would run into one of his conquests. Bella, women are fucking _brazen_. I could be standing there with his arm around me, and they would come up and openly hit on him like I wasn't even there." I giggle when her voice squeaks a little.

"You should have heard some of the things Edward would say to Emmett when Em thought you didn't want him anymore! Edward was really messing with his mind. It was actually kind of cute."

"Really?"

"Yes. Edward told him you had that date with Jacob on the same night they went to the club with the group from New York. He thought Em was going to go sit in the corner and cry. Actually, Edward thought Em was going to injure Jacob. But when he just spoke to you and walked away, we both knew he was totally in love with you." I smile at the memory when Edward told me that he knew Emmett was in love with Rosalie.

"I remember. I was surprised when he told me he was falling in love with me," she says, laughing. "I didn't want to believe him because I was afraid to fall for him. But, if you think about it, it was too late. I fell for him when we bumped into each other that very first day."

"Funny how life turns out, isn't it?" I sit and ponder the events in my own life and how Edward and I met and where we are now.

"Okay, enough sappy shit. Help me plan this dinner party. I was thinking of just having us six, but I think I'm going to invite Esme and Carlisle too and maybe one or two doctors that Emmett wants from the hospital. What do you think?"

"I think that's a great idea. Do you know what you are going to serve?" I ask, trying to think of something that she could make for ten to twelve people.

"I might bring in a chef to cook for that night. Maybe have a prime rib or salmon … something like that. I don't want to be tied to the kitchen if we are going to have that many people."

"Have you had a dinner party for twelve before? I've only ever had you and Jasper, and most of those involved eating with our fingers." There were a lot of pizza and take out chicken nights.

"No, this is my first formal dinner party. I may ask Esme for some pointers, but I'm going to try to do this on my own. Don't be jealous, but the Internet could become my bew best friend for a few days." I giggle, and that's when we hear Emmett and Edward walk through the door, laughing. I love the sound of Edward's laugh.

"Hey girls, what's up?" Emmett says loudly, rustling my hair as he walks past me.

"We're talking about the dinner party and other girly stuff," Rosalie says before Edward touches my cheek from behind me, pulling my chin upward to kiss me.

"Hey, baby," he says into my mouth. I find it incredibly sexy when he does that.

"Hey, you," I return. "I missed you."

"Me too. Now, what about this dinner party? Who are you inviting from the hospital?" He asks Rosalie

"I have no idea, do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I would suggest you invite someone who wasn't at the dinner I had when the group from New York were here. You don't want it to appear that we are showing favoritism. Emmett, it's yours and Rosalie's party, who do you want there?"

"Hey, Rosie, I was thinking. Since we are asking Mom and Carlisle to come, why don't we just turn it into sort of a 'welcome party'? You know, as a way of introducing them to our department heads of the hospital?" Everyone in the room was silent at Emmett's suggestion. I was waiting to hear Rosalie's response to this monumental task.

"I guess it can be done. The dining table can be expanded, right?" she asks.

"Yes. Mom gave me that entire dining room set when I bought my first house years ago. She bought another set when she redesigned her house. Do you remember that, Edward?" he asks and I hear Edward chuckle.

"Yeah, it took all of us and two hired guys to get it moved. That furniture is heavy."

I sit and listen to them talk about who to invite, space issues, and menu selection. I hear that Emmett's dining room isn't big enough, and when they talk about not inviting some people, it hits me.

"Edward, your dining room is big enough. You have the space and, Rosalie, you can still make it your dinner party but only at Edward's house. I will help if you want." Again, the room gets quiet.

"That's a great idea, Bella." Edward says. "You are more than welcome to use my place, Rosalie. But you two are the hosts. Bella and I still only want to be the guests, all right?"

"Are you sure, Edward?" she asks excitedly. I can almost hear her jumping in her seat. Just like the way envision Alice.

"Absolutely. I'll plan to go into the office that day and get some work done while you two do your thing," Edward says, running his hands through my hair.

"Me too," Emmett pipes in. "Hey, E … maybe we can go to the gym or something."

"Sure, sounds good," Edward says, getting up from his seat. "Well, I'm taking my girl home. See you tomorrow, Em. Rosalie, a pleasure as always." He tugs on my hand to help me stand, and I feel Rosalie pull me in for a hug.

"If you need me during these tests, Bella, you know I'm there, right?" Rosalie says quietly.

"I know you will be. I'll let you know. Edward says they will take three to four days and will last several hours a day, so some company might be good. Maybe you and Alice can come one day?"

"Just let me know when they start, and we'll be there." She hugs me again before turning me toward the direction of the door. I haven't had a chance to familiarize myself with Emmett's house, so Edward takes my arm and helps guide me around the furniture.

** [IPS] **

Over the past two weeks, I've met with Dr. Becker four times. I really like her and feel comfortable around her, which makes it easier for me to open up. I don't generally like to discuss my personal life with anyone other than Rosalie, but I find myself talking freely with her. When she asks me about my job and if I intend to go back to it, I explain to her that, with my equipment being destroyed, I really don't have a job right now. I also know that after the surgery, I'll have to be retrained on new equipment anyway since I'll be able to see then. Besides, I've been toying with a career change. I think I need to discuss this with Edward first though.

She also wanted to discuss my abandonment issues. That, too, is a difficult subject for me. But in the end, she suggests that perhaps it comes from losing my parents at such a young age and then my grandmother passing away. I told her that I don't have anymore family other than Rosalie and Jasper. When I told her that everytime Edward gets upset with me, he has a tendency to either leave the house or hide in another room. That he runs away and I fear that he will run away from me, leaving me alone. We agree that we need to spend more time on this particular subject.

I've tried to help Rosalie with the dinner party as much as I can but find that I am only getting underfoot. She said she had some phone calls to make, so I offer to help with those, and I stuff the invitations and lick the envelopes as well. There's not much more I can help with.

I also met Angela for lunch on one of the days I had my appointment with Dr. Becker. Although she remains a loyal confidant to Edward, she did share some pretty comical stories about him. Most of them involving the nursing staff attempting to pursue him. She said it was a full-time job just answering the phone and making up excuses where he was even though he would be sitting on the corner of her desk.

While I'm reading, engrossed in the story, Edward approaches me and tells me that he's ready to begin the stem cell harvesting process.

"I would like to start Monday, if that's okay with you," he says, placing a glass of wine in my hand.

"Um … okay." I nervously shake my head. It's so soon. That gives me the weekend to mentally prepare.

"Bella?"

"Yes. Yes, it's okay. I'm just a little nervous. That's all. Not knowing what to expect kind of makes me jittery, I guess," I say, shifting in my seat, crossing my legs.

"What do you want to know? I will tell you anything you want."

"You say they will put a catheter right here," I say, pointing at my shoulder. "How deep will it go? Will it be painful?"

"There is a new method of harvesting that's been developed lately and I've opted to use that instead. Rather than using a catheter, an IV will be placed in each of your arms. One will extract your blood, which is sent to a machine that separates the stem cells and then your remaining blood will be returned to you through the other arm," he explains. "I thought this way would be less frightening for you.

"The medicine you started taking last week is to draw the stem cells out of your bone marrow so we get a good collection. One of the side effects of this is that your calcium levels will get out of balance, and you may experience some tingling, particularly in your lips." I smile when he takes his thumb and runs it along my bottom lip, and then he rewards me with a kiss. "Let the technician know if you feel any numbing or tingling in your lips and he will supplement your returning blood with calcium. If you feel that tingling, it means your calcium levels are too low so we will need to get some into your beautiful body."

"You'll be in a comfortable recliner during all of this and I'll make sure someone is with you, so you aren't alone. I'll be with you as much as I can, but I may need to leave periodically. I have surgery on Monday morning to remove a brain tumor from a very young girl. I'll need to minor her closely and will be in and out, but I'll be with you as much as I can.

"Once your stem cells are extracted, they are immediately frozen for safe keeping," he explains.

"What are stem cells?" I ask, curious as to what they actually are.

"Stem cells are cells that multiply by cell division to replenish the dying ones. That is a very generic explanation. I'm afraid you wouldn't understand it if I gave it to you in doctor's speak." We both laugh, and I feel my nervousness lighten a bit.

"I thought they were taken from embryos or something like that," I add. "Isn't that what the controversy is all about?"

"Stem cells can be harvested through embryo, placenta, lungs, bone marrow, umbilical cords and blood. Bone marrow is typically for cancer patients. Your need, thankfully, isn't as severe as that, so we can use your own blood. You are one of the more fortunate." I think about that for a moment. I _am_ very fortunate indeed.

"Thank you, for explaining it to me, Edward. It doesn't sound as scary as all that, does it?"

"No, not really. But no one likes going to the hospital for anything, no matter how minor the procedure," he says, wrapping his arm around my shoulder and pulling me in closer to him.

"Will you be taking me into the office with you then?"

"Yeah. They'll be expecting you at nine o'clock, so we will need to leave at eight thirty, okay?"

"Okay, I'll be ready," I answer. "So, are you ready for the party tomorrow? The chef gets here at three o'clock, and Rose has hired a cleaning crew to come in the morning to clean the downstairs so Victoria won't have to. The cook staff will also clean up after the party as well."

"That's good. I'm going to the office tomorrow to check on my little patient. Her name is Chloe, and she's the sweetest little thing, Bella." It breaks my heart to hear that someone so small and young needs to have their brain operated on.

"You aren't going to leave me for a younger woman, are you?" I flirt, laying my head on his shoulder.

"I'd never leave you for anyone, Bella," he declares with true sincerity. I feel him gently stroke his cheek against mine, then holds me against his chest.

"Edward, what an incredibly sweet thing to say." I feel the tears burning the back of my eyes, and when one of them breaks free, Edward wipes it away and pulls me onto his lap.

"It's the truth, baby. I love you more than I can say. When I first saw you … do you know what pleasure I received from watching you in the café every day?"

"About as much as I did waiting for you to walk through the door each day. You have a very distinct way of opening it. I always knew it was you."

"Really?" he asks, cupping my jaw with his hand.

"Yes. And I would wait about ten seconds, and then I could inhale your scent."

"So that's what you were doing. I would see you take a deep breath, and I always thought you were sighing out of boredom or something. And here all along you were smelling me. Go figure." He laughs.

"I would never have spoken to you, you know? I didn't have the guts to talk to you," I confess shyly, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"It took me the longest time to get up the nerve myself. I would never thought me capable of falling for a girl that sat across the room from me every day, but I did. I fell hard, Bella. I love you so fucking much." I feel him hold me tight as he hugs me to his chest.

"I need to ask you a favor, Bella."

"Sure, anything, baby," I easily agree. He never asks for anything so I could hardly deny him. For a moment, I didn't think he was going to actually ask me because he says nothing and nervously plays with my fingertips. Then he speaks.

"I need … I … would … would you marry me."

At first I'm so stunned I don't know if I heard him right, but he just sits there. A million thoughts run through my mind; the first is "should I?" then "what if" and then "maybe".

"Breathe, Bella."

"Edward?"

"Marry me, baby. Please. You love me. You know you do, so don't overthink it. Just … marry me."

"Okay." And he bursts out laughing.

"That's it? 'Okay?'" he says, sounding sort of flummoxed. "No '_I would love to marry you, you handsome stud'?"_

"Yeah, no. I don't do that," I say, frowning and shaking my head. I bring my face to his and stroke his strong jaw. "But I will say that I love you with everything in me and loved you even before we spoke. I don't ever want to be without you, and this is one way to ensure that never happens. So, yes, Edward, I will marry you." I think he likes that answer better because he kisses me. Boy, does he kiss me. He kisses me as he cradles me in his arms, all the way up the stairs, and even when he lays me down in our bed.

Oh, yes. I will marry this man.

"Bellaaaaa, I'm leaving," he shouts from downstairs as I put away the laundry Victoria left for us last night. I stop what I'm doing to walk to the top of the stairs.

"Okay, what time will you be home?" I ask, feeling my watch to see what time it is.

"What time do you need me home?"

"Can you be home by six? That will give you an hour before the guests arrive."

"What time are you going to start getting ready?" That's a random and odd question, I thought as I hear him climbing the stairs.

"I was going to take a bath around five, I guess, why?"

When he gets to the landing where I'm standing, he places his hands on my upper arms and whispers in my ear, "Then I'll be home at five." He takes my breath away when he lowers his warm, slightly parted lips to mine for a sweet, gentle kiss. God, I hope the tingling sensation he causes in me never ends.

"Good-bye, Mrs. Cullen," he whispers while his lips lightly touch the shell of my ear. "We'll get you a ring as soon as you open your eyes and look at me." He kisses me one last time before he turns away, and I hear him run down the stairs.

"Bye, baaaaaaby." I hear the door shut behind him. My fingers touch the tingle he leaves on my lips, and I nearly swoon.

Edward must have run into Rosalie outside because she calls for me from the kitchen rather than the front door.

"I'm up here," I call back.

"Come on, let's go shopping. I need to get a few centerpieces for the table, some candles and a few other things. Chef Luca is coming at three o'clock, and I want to be back before she gets here."

"Okay, let me change real quick. What did you and the chef decide for dinner?" I ask as I rush into my closet while she waits in the bedroom.

"**Grilled hors d'oeuvres before dinner, strawberry spinach salad for dinner and **spiced lamb chops with red wine sauce, grilled and sautéed vegetables and herbed mashed potatoes and a rice dish for the main course and some dessert I can't pronounce." I giggle at that, because I know exactly what she means. "I think it's French or Greek or something."

"That sounds really good," I say as we make our way down the stairs.

After a hurried afternoon of shopping for everything Rosalie needs, we finally get back home, and I tell her I want to lie down and take a nap and a bath before I get ready for the party.

"I think you will find everything you need in the buffet in the dining room. Edward has all the dinnerware you need in there, feel free!" I yell to her as I climb the stairs. A nap is going to feel so good about now.

I wake to a faint beeping of my cell phone alarm. I stretch and feel better after a short nap, and I get up to put my iPod in the dock and turn it on to my Loving Bella play list that Edward made for me. I smile as I remove my clothes in the closet and make my way to the bathroom. I bend over the bathtub to turn on the faucet, waiting for the hot water to arrive and to adjust the temperature. I decide on a floral scented bubble bath and generously pour the liquid into the water. I test the water temperature under the faucet one last time before adjusting the flow again. Suddenly, I feel two large hands on my breasts while I'm bent over the tub.

"Don't move," he whispers. "Don't make a sound." I do as I'm told. He straightens me, placing his hand over my mouth and quickly guides me to the vanity across the bathroom where he bends me over the counter, kicking my legs out forcefully.

"Spread your legs." I do what he says.

When I feel his fingers touch my exposed body, I shiver. I feel his hard erection come between my legs as he stands behind me, parting my lips, slipping his fingers inside me.

"So, by the way your pussy is dripping down my fingers, you want this, don't you?" He growls against my back as he thrusts his cock into me.

"Hold on to the counter, you're in for the ride of your life," he says through a raspy voice while he fucks me hard. I can't help but cry out as he circles my clit while he pummels me with his cock.

"Don't scream, they'll hear you," he instructs between thrusts.

"Oh, God," I cry.

"That's right, come for me, baby," he moans and I can feel him ready to come.

"Do it, now," he says, stroking my clit, thrusting even harder, faster and deeper.

"Oh, fuck, Edward … I'm going to come … oh, God." I feel myself tighten around him and I know he's not far behind me.

"Christ, Bella. Fuck," he growls against my back as he pushes into me with one last and powerful thrust, I feel him explode inside me. His head falls against my back while he comes down from his climax. I am lying flat on the counter, trying to find my breath.

"How did you know it was me?" he says before we both burst out laughing. When he slowly pulls out of me, he lifts me and places my feet in the water.

"I didn't, I was just hoping it was." I laugh when he gasps and his hand comes down hard on my ass.

Two hours later, Edward and I make our way downstairs, where Rosalie and Emmett are waiting for their guests to arrive.

"Oh, Bella, you look stunning in that dress," Rosalie says.

"Thanks. Alice picked it out for me. She said the color looks good on me."

"It does, babe, and Rosalie is right; you look absolutely beautiful. And you have an innocent glow about you." I feel the blush hit my cheeks immediately and smack his chest in embarrassment.

"Did someone get a little something?" Rosalie teases.

"Maaaaybeee," I tease back and feel Conrad nudge my hand. "Hey, buddy. Do you need to go out?"

"I'll take him," Edward volunteers. "Come on, Conrad. Let's go outside." Just as he opens the door, the doorbell rings, signaling Rose and Emmett's first guests arrival.

"Hey, Mom," Emmett says, clearly kissing her cheek … loudly. "Don't you look pretty? But you always do. How does this guy manage to keep you from being swept away?" I shake my head at Emmett's sad attempt at flattery. He flatters and insults at the same time.

"Hello, Emmett. Don't you look handsome tonight and, no, I will not leave Carlisle for you, so quit trying." I have to stifle a giggle at that one. "Hello, Rosalie. Thank you for doing this for us. We are honored."

"Hi, Bella, dear," Esme says, taking my hand and pulling me into a hug.

"Hello, Esme," I return. "Hi, Carlisle." I offer to take their coats, but Emmett beats me to it.

"Good evening, Bella. You look very pretty tonight," he answers, and I nervously smooth the front of my dress, blushing.

"Thank you. Your daughter helped me. For some reason, I think she likes to shop whether it's for herself or for others. I think it's an addiction of sorts."

"I agree with you one hundred percent. Where's Edward?" he inquires.

"I'm right here, Dad," he calls from the back door. "Go upstairs, Conrad." I smile when I hear his paws on the stairs. I love the way he listens to what Edward tells him to do.

"Hi, Mom … Dad, let's get a drink. Mom, Bella, do you want anything?" I shake my head, but Esme says she would like a glass of white wine. I turn when I hear the doorbell ring again.

"I'll be right back, baby," he says, kissing my cheek and then whispers in my ear. "Do you have anything on under that dress?" I grin, knowing he likes it when I surprise him by not wearing panties. I just shrug my shoulder and turn toward Esme to ask her how the office renovations are coming. Edward walks away, but not before he gives me a light smack to my bottom. I have to giggle.

Dinner is a very pleasant experience. The food is excellent and the conversation entertaining and lively. Emmett sure knows how to keep the crowd entertained. Once the dessert and coffee have been served, we make our way to the living room for after-dinner drinks prepared especially by Chef Luca. Everyone is gathered around, and Dr. Stone, head of the Educational Center, asks Edward about my surgery. The room gets quiet, waiting for his response.

"Well," he begins, tucking me under his arm, "Bella has been undergoing a series of exams and tests and has successfully passed every one. We're ready to move forward with the harvesting phase. She begins that on Monday morning," he announces.

"Oh, Bella, how wonderful," Esme exclaims. "I'm very excited for you. So, Edward, dear, when is the actual surgery then?" Again, the room is silent. I don't know the answer to this question myself, and I'm curious to know as well.

"Friday."

I gasp and lose my footing in my heels, and Edward is there to let me lean on him. "Friday?" I whisper.

"Yes."

"Bella will be undergoing three days of stem cell harvesting, so that we have enough cells to work with. Alice, Rose, Mom, she will be in the clinic for three or four hours each day, if you can take some time to visit with her, I would appreciate it. I'

ll be with her as much as I can, but I have a small patient whom I will be performing surgery on Monday and won't be able to be there the entire time.

"I'll be there, Bella," Esme speaks out.

"I'll come too," Jasper says. "I've been waiting for this, and I want to be there every step of the way." When I feel him kiss my cheek, I can't help it when a few tears fall down my cheek. Jasper has been one of my greatest supporters since I met him. He helped me find my job and my apartment. He's moved me several times, and he's done all that because I know he loves me.

"Thank you, Jasper, I know you will be." I hug him and kiss his cheek in return.

"Okay, now that's settled," Edward says, loudly. "Bella has another item on her schedule to complete once her surgery is done, however," he begins, pulling me into his side again. "I asked Bella to marry me, and she said yes." I'm smiling when he bends down to place a warm kiss on my forehead.

Esme screams, Alice jumps up and down while clasped onto my arm, and Rosalie says a resounding, "Well fuck me!" Nothing holds Rosalie back. Not even a formal dinner party. We all burst out laughing.

"Where's the ring?" Emmett shouts from across the room. "I don't see no ring."

"Yes, Edward. The bride must have a ring." Esme says, placing her cheek next to mine and saying quietly. "Congratulations, Bella. Welcome to the family."

"Thank you, Esme." I reply with a huge grin on my face. It pleases me that everyone is just as excited about this as we are.

"I want Bella to pick it out. It's the first thing she will do with her new eyes." I blush when he bends down to kiss me in front of everyone.

After Rosalie makes sure the clean up is done, and after all the congratulations and enduring the endless wedding talk, everyone leaves. Exhausted, I head upstairs while Edward lets Conrad out before coming to bed.

Once he cuddles in next to me, it doesn't take either of us long to fall into a deep sleep.

I know I'm dreaming because I toss and turn, slipping in and out of twilight sleep.

"Bella. Bella, wake up, baby," I hear Edward's quiet voice calm me. I feel him smoothing his hand over my face.

"What? What is it?" I ask.

"You were dreaming. Your arm swung and hit me in the nose!"

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." When I lift my hand to his face, I find he's holding a tissue to his nose. "Edward?"

"You gave me a bloody nose, Bella." He chuckles.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry." I lay him back on his pillow and throw my leg over his and wrap my arm around him, my fingers playing through his hair. That must have done the trick because it didn't take either of us long to fall back to sleep.

Edward escorts me to the lab where they will begin extracting my stem cells today. I wear a shortsleeved shirt so they have better access to place the IV's. Once the are certain I am comfortable, they begin the process of inserting the IV's. I'm grateful when he explains each step to me so I won't be surprised. I am pleased once they are in place. The unfortunate thing is, I have to do this each day, for three days.

I smile and am comforted when he makes sure I am calm and warm while he tucks the heated blankets around me. "Would you like to take a little nap since you didn't sleep well last night?"

"I probably will, yeah," I say, stifling a yawn.

"What was that dream about anyway? Do you remember?" he asks, petting my hair while the nurse sets me up for the procedure.

"All I can remember is that I was running away from something. I remember seeing a faint light behind me. I kept running and running and I was running into the darkness. It was like I was running in place, going nowhere. I know I was really scared, but I still don't know what I was running from," I explain, still trying to remember the rest of the dream.

"Probably the light," he says out of the blue. I think about those three words and think about how true it might be.

After they start the extracting process, Edward tells me he is going to shut the door so I can get some sleep and that he will be back in about an hour. I don't get my nap, however. Esme and Alice show up full of energy. They want to talk wedding plans.

True to their word, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme and Alice make sure that I am not alone while I'm hooked to the I.V. But today is the day. Today, Edward puts his hard work to the test, and I don't know who's more nervous, him or me.

Because Edward doesn't want me awake for the procedure, I am about to be put under.

"This is just a light anesthesia. Just enough to keep you under for a short time, and not as deep as you would normally be," he explains, stroking my forehead. "I love you, baby. I can't believe the next time I look into your beautiful golden eyes, you will see into mine."

"I love you," I reply, gripping his hand in mine.

"You ready?" he asks, holding my hand in both of his.

"Yep. I'll be seeing you," I say, with tears filling my eyes.

"Yeah, I'll be seeing you," he whispers as he pets my forehead. He bends down to kiss me, and that's the last I remember.

"Bella? Bella, sweetie?"

"Hmm?" My head feels fuzzy and dizzy. Disoriented, I try to comprehend what's going on around me. "Edward?"

"Yes. It's me. Oh, Bella, I'm so excited. Everything went great. Just like I hoped it would. I can't wait to take these bandages off."

I reach up and touch my face, and I have two large pads over my eyes. I throw my arms down on the bed out of frustration.

"Hey, now. Don't be upset. They are on there for your own protection. The cells need a few days to do what they do. The new stem cells will attach themselves to your diseased retinas, and that should only take a few days. You should begin to see improvement shortly thereafter."

"How long are you going to leave these on?" I ask, extremely frustrated. I want instant gratification.

"I want to leave them on for a week. I want to make sure your eyes heal first, and I also don't want to hurt your eyes by too much light right away. I think it may be overkill, but if you will be patient with me and allow them to stay on for the week, it would make me feel better."

"Whatever you want, Edward, you're the doctor. So, when you take them off, I should be able to see, right?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You will see the light and then blurred shapes will begin to appear, and gradually, those blurred shapes will become clearer as your eyes adjust to the light. So, in actuality, yes, you will see right away." I squeeze his hand out of nervous tension while I listen to him.

"I can't wait to see if you're as handsome as all the girls say you are. Rosalie says you are 'fuck hot'." I say, giggling, and feeling the blush rush to my face. "Angela tells me the nursing staff have been after you for years."

"Okay, you are spending entirely too much time in this hospital, Ms. Swan," he says brusquely. "Once the anesthesia gets out of your system, I can take you home. I'll be finding a pair of earplugs, so you aren't privy to anymore gossip."

I laugh at him as I hear him walk out of my room, and when the nurse comes back in, I'm still giggling.

I can tell I'm not going to be able to stay awake for much longer, and just as I'm about to fall asleep, I hear a voice call out to me

"Bella? Bella, Dr. Cullen said you've been here long enough, and it's time to wake you up so he can take you home," the nurse says walking noisily about the room. I raise my hand to my arm and find they have already removed the IV's. I must have really been out of it.

"Good. I'm ready to get dressed. Can you help me?" I ask.

"You bet, sweetie." She helps me up and testing to see if get dizzy as I stand. When I don't, she says that's a good thing and says I'm ready do go. I call Edward and tell him I'm ready and just as I hang up my phone, I hear someone enter my room.

"I will take you," he says, standing in front of me, taking my hands. "You look beautiful, Bella."

"Thank you, baby. I want to go home and get in our bed. I've been in this place all week."

"I understand. You will feel a little woozy until you sleep the anesthesia out of your system. I have a chair here to wheel you out to the car," he says, helping me into the seat.

When Edward pushes me out into the hallway, I am greeted with a loud outburst of cheers and best wishes. I am startled when Jasper, Rosalie, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Angela and the hospital staff are there to congratulate me for being the first patient of Dr. Edward Cullen's retinal stem cell replacement procedure.

"Thank you, everyone, for all your help and support this week."

"You ready, baby?" I nod and he wheels me to the car, our family following behind.

Once we get home, he carries me upstairs to our room where I remove my jeans and climb under the covers, falling asleep instantly without even saying goodnight or goodbye to anyone. I think I may have left Edward standing next to the bed.

"This is it, baby. Today's the day we remove your bandages. You excited?" he asks, guiding me to his office. "Have a seat here," he says, helping me sit. "Are you comfortable?" I nod, rubbing my hands together nervously in my lap.

"I didn't tell anyone about this because I wasn't sure if you wanted anyone here when I removed these. I thought you might want some privacy adjusting to the light and all. I hope that's all right."

"Yeah. I think that's a good idea. I'm so nervous, Edward. Do you think they've been on long enough?" I ask, anxiety dripping from my voice. Even I can hear it.

"Yes, they've been on more than long enough. I just wanted to leave them on longer as a precaution," he reminds me.

I reach up to touch his face. "May I see you?" I feel him nod as I trace his face, exactly as I did the first time he let me see him. "You are as handsome as the nurses say you are." I feel his cheeks raise with his smile.

"And you are beautiful," he says, giving me a chaste kiss. "Let's remove these so you can see for yourself, shall we?"

I feel him cut the tape away from the pads, and they loosen. The cool air underneath feels refreshing.

"Keep your eyes closed until I say to open them," he says peeling the pads away, taking the tape that's attached to my skin with them.

"Okay, baby. This is it. The room is darkened so the sunlight won't hurt. Slowly open your eyes."

I do as he asks, and I slowly open my eyelids. Blinking, I look around the room. I scan my head to the left and right to adjust my eyes to the light. I squint, clamping my eyes closed tight and open them again to look at him.

"Edward?"

"Yes, baby?"

"_I … I can't see."_

_Oh, God._

* * *

_**A/N: I am soooo hiding in the bushes right now. *peeks out between the branches* You can't see me so you can't yell at me. See how that works? The surgery didn't work! What happens now? He did ask her to marry him though. Does that help? There's only a few more chapters left and I have my next story ready to go, Rear View Mirror. Hope you enjoy it. So, here's your chance … let me have it, I know you want to.**_


	31. Chapter 31

**Yeah … yeah … Stephenie Meyer **_**STILL**_** owns all that Twilight stuff.**

_**SURPRISE! **_

**I'm giving it to you early because you all were so kind to me after leaving you with that dreadful cliffie!**

**This note is going to be a little longer than usual because my last chapter set off a shit-storm. I found I am still loved and have formed some new relationships. I am totally hated by others (most of which are hiding behind the "Guest" moniker) Not all "Guests" are haters, but some. If you are registered as a Guest, I can't respond. But maybe that's the way you want it. You can bitch me out and say rude things, but I can't reply in kind. I'll say it again … You don't like my story? Don't fucking read it. It's simple as that. **

**But most importantly, I hope I have not lost a reader (you know who you are). I honestly didn't expect any reviews for chapter 30, but it turns out, this is the most reviewed chapter of BOTH of my stories. I tried really hard to reply to all of you, but just couldn't. I feel really bad, especially to my faithful. I wanted to connect to my new readers as well, but I was so overwhelmed I couldn't get to you all both on FanFiction and TWCS, and for that I am sorry. I know that a lot of you said you tried to nominate me on The Lemonade Stand, I thank you for that. They must not like the story as much as you. There are only two more chapters and an epi left and just like Black Diamond, I am having difficulties sitting down and writing the last chapter. It's hard to end something that you've dedicated yourself to for eight months. But, I have Rear View Mirror coming out shortly, so my fix will be had.**

_**There … I said my peace … I hope this makes up for it.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 31**

**Edward**

"Bella? Tell me that you are just kidding with me." I stare into her eyes, but she isn't focusing on anything.

_This can NOT be happening._

"Edward?" she whispers, tears forming in her eyes. I pull her into my arms, nearly cutting off her airflow.

"No. This can't be happening," I push her back so I can look at her. "Let me see." I use my scope to peer into her eyes. "I don't understand," I say to myself.

"What? What is it? Why can't I see, Edward?"

"I don't know, baby. Everything looks perfect. I don't fucking understand." I run my hands through my hair, nervously pacing the room. A million things go through my mind all at once. "I know I did it perfectly. I know the cells were perfect." When I look at her, she has silent tears running down her face. I go to her and hold her in my arms again.

Another failed fucking surgery. No wonder she's sick and tired of it.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so, so sorry. Maybe if we try to—"

"NO! No more! I'm fucking done, Edward. NO. FUCKING. MORE. Do you understand?" she screams, and I'm frozen in place. I've never seen her like this before.

This is me letting her down, just like all the others.

"Yes, I understand." I get up and leave the room. I can't look at her anymore, the disappointment on her face; the sadness. I'm no better than the others. I've let her down, too.

I go to the kitchen and stare out the back door, trying desperately to figure out what could have gone wrong. I mentally trace every single step I took, and I can think of nothing. Suddenly, I hear a door slam. I go to the living room, look up the stairs and see that she's shut the door to one of the guest rooms. I know I must have stared at that closed door for ten minutes. She is so disappointed in me that she doesn't even want to go to our room for solitude. Then the worst fear crosses my mind.

She's going to leave me.

Once that thought latches itself onto my heart, and the fact that she is so disappointed in me, a million thoughts run through my mind … she wants out of this house. With nowhere to go, she'll feel trapped. She'll be like a trapped, caged animal desperate to be set free.

I need to figure out what happened, what went wrong, where it went wrong. I nearly run to my study, locking myself in. I pore over each page, each procedure, each test result, and know that I did it correctly.

I lay my head on my arms to think what could have happened. Did I use the appropriate amount of cells? Did I use too little? Too much? Did she reject them?

The next thing I know, I wake to the darkness of the room, except for the light coming from my computer monitor. When I sit up to the ache in my back, I see a plate containing a sandwich and chips. I find a note tucked under the plate.

_Edward,_

_Bella called us with the sad news. We're sorry. Please don't forget to eat._

_Rosalie._

I pick up the sandwich, and the bread is hard and stale. I toss it back onto the plate and push it away, off my papers, and begin my search again. There has to be something in here that I did wrong. I need to know what it is … I have to find it.

After several hours of reading and re-reading, I lay down on the couch to rest my eyes and mentally review the procedure from the moment that I told her I loved her just before she went under, until she woke from the anesthesia. There is nothing I did wrong. I can't for the life of me understand why she can't see.

I see her face in my mind's eye, the fear and disappointment. My eyes begin to burn when the tears finally break free, and for the first time since I can remember, I cry. I cry for her. I cry because I know she will never forgive me. I cry because I know I've failed.

Waking to the smell of brewed coffee, I open my tired eyes to find a cup sitting on the table in front of me. I also see my father on the chair with his legs crossed waiting for me to wake.

"Dad."

"Son."

Slowly getting up, I stretch my back, working out the kinks that come from sleeping at my desk and then on a narrow couch.

"What are you doing here?" I ask curiously, taking a sip of the hot brew.

"Bella called. She thought you might need us," he replies, balancing his cup on his knee.

I huff at hearing this. "She thinks _I_ might need you? What about her?" I fear his answer.

"She's fine. Disappointed maybe, but concerned about you mostly." I'm shocked by that last part.

"Why is she concerned about me? I'm the one who let her down. I'm the one—" I stop with my pity party, get up, go back to my desk and begin poring over my research again. "It's got to be in here. I will find it."

"Edward, she's concerned about you. She knows you are taking this hard, but she also said that you both knew this could happen, and that you had a contingency plan."

I look up at him and search my brain for that plan. He must have seen that I couldn't remember because I don't have to wait long.

"She said that you and she would go on with life, just as she always has, only with you in it." I sit back in my chair and stare blankly at him. She _did_ say that. That was the winning argument that got me to agree to do the surgery. That if this didn't work, we would go on as we did before.

"Yeah. That's what we decided." I run my hands through my hair and lay my head on my folded arms. But even though we decided that, I need to know what went wrong. Then, like a bolt of lightning, I sit up. "My funding!" I gasp.

"What about your funding?" he asks, his brow furrows with curiosity.

"If this gets out to New York, they will pull my funding." My body slumps back in my chair. "It's a failure. My entire life's work is a failure." I slowly get up from behind my desk and head for the door.

"Where are you going, Son?"

"To take a shower." I walk out of my study and hear Bella, Mom, Rosalie and Alice in the kitchen. By the smells assaulting my senses, clearly they are making breakfast. Having not eaten yesterday, my mouth salivates as I inhale the aroma.

"Edward," my dad says behind me. "Don't you disappear on that girl. Don't you go and retreat, leaving her here to handle this alone. I know you. I know what you are planning to do, but don't you leave her here alone. This concerns both of you." I turn around to look at my father. "Do you think she's not going through the same thing you are? If you go up there to take a shower then leave this house, you will have this entire household come down on you so fucking hard you won't know what hit that deflated ego of yours."

My father and I continue to have a staring contest. I stare at him because he knows me well enough to know that's exactly what I was planning to do. I was going to take a shower and go to my office to review my files there to see if I missed anything that I might not have here at home. But he's right. I haven't spoken to her since yesterday afternoon. It's my family and friends that have rallied around us to offer us their support.

I was the first to blink.

"I won't, Dad." With that, I go to the kitchen and find Bella at the counter, cutting pieces of fruit.

"Bella?" I call to her from the door. Everyone stops what they are doing to look at me. I know I look like shit, but I don't care. When I see the look on her face, I know she is scared. She's scared I'm going to run.

"Come here, baby."

A sob escapes her and she drops the knife she's using and takes only two steps before I meet her, closing the distance between us. We hold each other, rocking back and forth. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry," I sigh, kissing each of her eyes gently.

"My gran said that is the best medicine for a booboo." I can't believe she just said that, and we both chuckle, latching onto each other again.

"Your gran was a smart woman," I reply, kissing her warm lips. "I'm going to go take a shower. I'll be right back and we'll have breakfast, okay?" She nods and reaches up on her tip toes kissing me quickly before returning to her task.

I look around the room at my friends and family as they kindly smile their condolences. I give them all a quick nod and slowly make my way to my room, closing the door behind me, still bent on finding out what could have possibly gone wrong.

After the house empties of everyone except Bella and me, we settle in for a quiet night in front of the fire, reading. We haven't spoken about it since this morning, and I'm not sure what there is we _can_ say. It's done. It didn't work. We move on.

"I'm tired, Edward. I'm going to bed," she says, closing her book and placing it on the table in front of her. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you up there. I need to let Conrad out first." After I let him out, I put the remaining dishes in the sink and turn off my computer that I left on in my study. Letting Conrad back into the house, I turn out the lights and head upstairs where I find Bella curled in a ball. The sight breaks my heart. I can only imagine what's going through her mind. I plan on talking to her about it, but not tonight. Maybe Adrienne can talk to her, or perhaps both of us.

After I get undressed, I climb under the blankets, scoot toward the middle, and pull her to me. She immediately unwinds from the fetal position and latches onto me, our legs intertwining.

"I love you, baby. There are no words to describe how much," I say, tucking her head under my chin. I run my fingers up and down her back, while feeling her thumb softly massage mine.

"I love you too, Edward. We will get through this. Don't worry." I take a deep breath, letting out a loud sigh, and this is how we leave it. We both fall into a much needed sleep.

I smile when I feel her familiar fingers running through my hair. She often wakes me up like this when she wants her morning loving. I'm lying on my stomach, facing away from her and stay that way a few more minutes, waiting to see how long she will massage my head, because, frankly, that shit just feels good.

I want to laugh when I hear a sweet whisper. "Baby."

"Hmm." I groan.

"Hey, baby?" I hear her whisper again.

"Hmm." I groan again, turning my head in her direction, still feeling her hands weave through my hair. I love it when she does that, and this morning, I want to experience it a little longer. I fear I may fall back to sleep on her, though, if she keeps it up.

"Baby?" This time she takes her nails and gently strokes up and down my back and now I am in fucking heaven. I can barely get my eyes open, and I peek at her through one of them.

"That just feels too good," I mumble into my pillow.

"Baby?" she says again, and this time I know she is trying to get my attention for a different reason. So when I blink my eyes open, I look at her.

When I do, my head pops up off my pillow, and when her eyes follow mine, I nearly break down and cry.

"Oh, my fucking God, Bella! Can you see me?"

"I can see you, baby," she cries. "I can see you … I can see."

We sit up and face each other. She touches me with her eyes closed and then opens them to see what she is touching. We both lift onto our knees and hold each other's faces, looking into each other's eyes. It's a very magical moment.

"How well can you see?"

"It's a little blurry, but I can definitely see you. Jesus, Edward, Rosalie wasn't lying when she said you were 'fuck hot.'I had no idea how beautiful you are."

"Have you seen yourself yet?" I ask, and she shakes her head emphatically. "Do you want to see?"

"I guess. I have to, sooner or later, right?"

"Right." Bella in the morning, to me, is when she looks the sexiest. I love her hair mussed from either a night of loving or active morning sex. I grin as I see her slowly walk into the bathroom and ease her face into the mirror. When she stands fully in front of it, her hands rise to her face, and she touches herself and smiles.

"I'm pretty," she croons, feeling her cheeks.

I throw my head back and laugh.

"No, Bella. You aren't pretty … you're beautiful." I bend down and lift her in a bear hug, spinning her around the bedroom. I quickly put her on her feet, leaving her to stand there. I run to the door and whistle for Conrad. He comes barreling up the stairs, missing his target and slides past the door. He looks like a newborn deer on an ice rink. Once he regains his footing, he comes running into the room, and Bella covers her mouth with her hands and starts to cry. She drops to her knees, hugs her dog, "Hello, handsome." They make the connection by looking into each other's eyes. She giggles and falls onto her back when he lunges into her, fiercely licking her face.

"Come on …" I pull her to her feet … "let me show you the house that you live in." She jumps up and runs out the bedroom door, and I have to laugh at her child-like behavior when she literally runs down the stairs. I remain upstairs, resting my arms on the railing, taking her in as she flits from one room to the next, occasionally looking up at me. When I hear the back door open, I run downstairs because I want to watch her experience it all.

"Wow," she says, pointing. "Those are trees and they're green." She smiles at me, proud that she recognized those two important items: that they are trees and they are green.

"We have some phone calls to make," she says through a cheerful giggle. I nod and look deep into her beautiful golden orbs and get misty-eyed when she pulls me down to her for a kiss, keeping her eyes on me the entire time.

After we call everyone to let them know about Bella, we ask them to meet us for lunch, and then we do the one thing we promised we would do once she could see again.

I throw her over my shoulder, and we go upstairs to make love.

After I place her back onto her feet, all I can do is stand there and look into her eyes. To have her look into mine, with focus and clarity, is singularly the best thing that's ever happened to me. I quickly lift her tank top over her head and she shakes her hair out of the shirt. She in turn lowers her hands inside the waistband of my briefs and pushes them down past my knees where I step out of them. I smirk when she steps back to view my fully erect cock with wide eyes. She grins and licks her bottom lip, pulling it between her teeth. She meets my eyes again and surprises me when she steps out of her panties, standing fully naked before me. I gasp when she takes me into both her hands, slightly squeezing my cock as she strokes me, gently twisting her hands in opposite directions when she gets to the sensitive head. I bend my head to kiss her parted lips, and our tongues quickly find each other in a playful battle.

While I have her hair twisted around one of my hands, tugging it to expose her mouth to mine, I slip my other between her warm thighs and my fingers dive between her folds. I grin into her mouth when they come up covered in her velvety wetness. The feel of her as I tease her swollen clit, nearly sends me over the edge and I know I need to stop. I step backward, leading us to the bed and lose my balance when my legs reaches the edge, causing me to sit. She steps closer to me, straddling my thighs, allowing me a clear view of her glistening lips just waiting to be kissed. My hands splay across her beautiful, round bottom, and I slowly pull her to me. My tongue reaches out to touch her … to taste her. When my eyes look up, I see her head thrown backward while her fingers weave through my hair, gently fisting and tugging, telling me she is enjoying this.

Just as I'm about to nibble on her nub, she pulls away from my mouth and climbs onto me, straddling my lap. My eyes nearly roll back into my head when she lowers herself onto my willing cock in one slow, fluid motion, encasing me deep inside her warmth. I run my hands up the sides of her breasts and across her back, holding her tightly to me as I feel her begin to roll her hips over me. I can barely move in this position, and when she pulls my hair, forcing my face up to hers, our eyes lock as she expertly grinds over my cock.

"Bella," I growl between clenched teeth. Lowering my hands to her hips, I help her move over me faster, taking me deeper inside.

"Oh, God, baby," she moans, closing her eyes to the feelings she's experiencing.

"Open your eyes, baby, I want to … oh … fffuck!" I wrap my arms around her as she continues to grind over me, and I force my hips upward to get as deep as I possibly can.

"Edward, I'm … oh, God …" she cries.

"Come for me now, baby, because I can't … stop." I hold onto her as she rolls her hips along the length of me. Her forehead falls to mine, and as we promised, we look into each other's eyes, and I explode, emptying all that I have inside her at the same time she comes, tightly encasing me, literally milking me. It is one of the most erotic moments of my life, having her look at me while we give each other this intense pleasure. I smile when I can still feel her pulsating around me, I know she's still coming as she gently moves her hips in a circle over me.

I fall back onto the bed, taking her with me. Her legs unfold as she lies completely on top of me, my cock still planted inside her.

"God, I am so in love with you, Bella." I roll her onto her back and kiss her with every bit of passion I am feeling at this moment. Her arms wrap around my neck, and her legs wrap around my waist, as she returns my kiss with equal intensity.

"Let's go get your ring today. I want you to pick it out. Do you want to do it before or after we meet the crew for lunch?" I ask, pulling away from her face so I can see her. She continues to look into my eyes and smiles.

"Your eyes are green. They're such a pretty color. And I'm so jealous of your eyelashes." She giggles. "Baby, I don't care if we go before or after lunch. But let's get dressed and go out. I want to go see the world." She jumps up and runs to the bathroom to start the shower. I lie there and watch her newfound ability to run around. She's never been able to run inside a room before. Her every move has always been calculated. Now she can run up and down the stairs and from room to room. It's a joy to see. I look up when she pops her head around the door. "You coming?" She giggles as she raises her eyebrows.

Oh, yeah, I'm coming, baby.

After making love with Bella this morning, we fuck in the shower ... twice. If I thought she enjoyed sex _before_ she gained her sight, she enjoys it even more so now. We eventually get dressed, and I head downstairs to let Conrad out before we leave for the day. Bella makes sure he has plenty of food and water. Once I let him inside, I lock up and we head for town.

"Where are we going first?" she asks, excitedly.

"Tiffany's."

"For my ring?" She looks at me with wide eyes and I nod. She reminds me of Alice when she jumps in her seat and claps her hands.

After spending an hour looking for the perfect ring, Bella settles on a simple platinum ring with a round stone and square cut channel-set diamonds along the band. Simple, but elegant. We decide to go ahead and get the matching wedding band and a wide platinum band for me. I can't wait for the day I can proudly wear it. After I pay for the rings, we collect our little green bag and head for the car.

I watch Bella out the corner of my eye as she looks at the bag sitting between us. I know she wants to put her ring on her finger, but I have other plans. Since I've already asked her to marry me, and since she's already said yes, I plan on placing that ring on her finger somewhere beautiful, so I drive us to Volunteer Park to the Lily Ponds. What she doesn't know is that I have her engagement ring in my pocket, and when she sees me put the bag in the trunk, she frowns and becomes pouty.

"Isn't it beautiful here?" I ask. I take her hand and look down at her as we stroll along the walking path. I watch as she looks around and smiles while looking at the man-made lily ponds. Since it's a workday, there aren't many people in the park, so I take her to sit at one of the nearby benches.

"What's the matter, baby?" I ask, putting my arm around her. She smiles up at me and shakes her head. I smile at her, knowing what is wrong. "You wanna wear this?" I smile, offering her the diamond engagement ring. She looks at it and grins up at me.

"I didn't think you wanted me to have it, and I couldn't figure out why. I thought maybe you didn't want to marry me after all, and that you might wait until later to ask me again."

"Oh, baby, I want to marry you all right. If I could marry you right this minute, I would." I take her hand and slip it on her finger. Bringing her hand to my lips, I kiss her fingers and then the ring. "I love you to distraction, Bella. I'd do anything in the world for you. I can't wait to call you my wife." I chuckle when she climbs onto my lap and kisses me.

"And I love you to distraction, Edward. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You make me feel safe and protected and, most importantly, loved. I can't wait until I can call you my husband." We look at each other and start laughing. "That was so cheesy, but it's the truth. I love you so much." She kisses me, and I open my lips to hers when she runs her sweet tongue over my mouth, inviting her in. We sit that way until we hear someone clearing their throat in front of us. It's the park security.

"Do we need to get a room?" he asks, rocking back on his heels.

"No, we just got engaged, sorry." I look at a blushing Bella as she holds up her ring before jumping off my lap. "We need to go anyway." I take her hand, and we run to the car, laughing, and when I look over my shoulder, the guard is smiling, shaking his head while he strolls down the walk.

Having missed breakfast, and then spending time at Tiffany's, we are starving. I asked everyone to meet us at Emmett Watson's Oyster Bar, and when we walk in, everyone is already there. They jump up to greet us … or shall I say, they greet Bella.

"Bella?" Rosalie speaks first, and Bella rushes into her arms.

"Oh, Rosalie, look at you. You are as beautiful as I imagined. It's so good to see you." Both girls are in tears at this point.

"Hey, don't forget me."

"Jasper. I could never forget you. My God, but you're handsome." I watch as they stare into each other's eyes, and they, too, hug as if it's the first time they've seen each other in years. I chuckle at that irony considering it is the first time they've seen each other even though they've known each other for over twelve years.

"Bella?"

"Alice," Bella says, turning toward my sister for a hug. "Edward was right when he said you were beautiful."

"What about me?"

"Oh, Emmett, I could never forget you, you big lug. Look at you. I had no idea you were so … big. Rosalie tried to tell me, but I just couldn't picture it. You are right, Rose, he is very handsome," she says, smiling into Em's eyes. "It's good to see you, Emmett." He smiles and lifts her off the ground into one of his bear hugs.

"Time to meet the parents, dear," I say out loud.

"Bella, meet my mom and dad." By the time Bella and Mom touch, they are in full-on tears. I look around at everyone, and there's not a dry eye in the bunch. Including Emmett.

"Esme, Carlisle, you have no idea how good it is to see you," Bella says, holding on to my mom.

"You don't know how glad we are to be seen, Bella," my dad says, pulling Bella away from my mom. We all start laughing and it's Emmett that reminds us.

"Holy shit, Edward. That's quite a sparkler she has on that finger." At that, everyone gathers around to look at Bella's new piece of jewelry, while I stand off to the side as if I didn't exist. At least until Bella pulls me into the circle with her.

"Where did you get that?" Rosalie asks, holding Bella's outstretched hand.

"Tiffany's," I answer.

"What size is the diamond?" Alice asks, taking Bella's hand from Rosalie.

"Almost three carats in the center, one in the band," I answer.

"Does it come with a wedding band?" Mom asks, stealing Bella's hand from Alice.

"Yes," I answer.

"What's the cut?" Emmett asks, peering over everyone's head to get a peek.

"Round, dipshit," I answer, "and can we eat now? We're starving." I laugh, looking down at Bella. We experience our first hurdle with her having her new sight … she attempts to read the menu.

After we muddle through the menu and lunch selections, the ladies immediately dive into making the wedding plans.

"So, when _are_ we getting married, baby?" I ask, pulling everyone's attention to that question.

"Um, when do you want to?" she asks in return.

"Right now."

"Oh, Edward," she says, blushing, looking at everyone at the table.

"How soon can you pull something together? Everyone I want at the wedding is sitting at this table so …" I am deadly serious and let her know that by not laughing like she is.

"You're serious," she states. I nod and continue to stare into her beautiful golden eyes. I watch as she nervously looks around the table while they all look back at her, waiting for an answer.

"I have the marriage license application right here." I pat my pocket. "All we have to do is sign it and take it in today. We wait three days before we get our license, and we have to get married within sixty days of the date of the license. But I don't want to wait sixty days. Do you?" I smile at the soft blush that comes to her cheeks before she slowly shakes her head.

"Now, wait a minute. Let's not railroad her into anything here," Jasper speaks up. "She just got her sight back. Let's give her time to adjust to one thing at a time before you shock her even more by forcing a wedding down her throat." Bella looks across the table at Jasper, and he simply winks at her waiting for her to speak.

"No one is railroading me, Jasper. I want to marry Edward. The sooner the better," she admonishes. She sits up straight and speaks up for herself, looking at me. My head snaps back to Jasper, giving him a "what the fuck" look.

"Well, that's all I wanted to hear, darlin'." He grins with a quick nod at her.

I let out the breath I've been holding. "Good to hear, baby." Bending down, I kiss her just before the server arrives with everyone's lunch.

By the time lunch is finished, we have decided to get married in three weeks, at my parents' new house. The dinner will be catered, and we will invite a few close friends over for a cocktail reception after dinner. All wedding guests will stay either at my house or my parents' house for the weekend. It sounds perfect. Now, all I have to do is find a Justice of the Peace on the island to officiate.

After everyone says their goodbyes and gives their congratulatory hugs, Bella and I head for the office so that she can meet Angela.

While we walk down the hall, making our way toward Angela, she looks up at hearing us approach. When she sees Bella, her eyes get huge and full of tears.

"Oh, Bella," she says, getting up from behind her desk to offer a hug of congratulations to her.

"Angie. It's so good to see you." I watch as two of my favorite girls greet each other with affection.

"I'm going to let you two visit while I go check my mail and schedule. Here, Bella," I say, handing her the application so that Angela can notarize it.

"What's this?" she asks.

"It's the application. You need to sign it and have Angie notarize it." She looks at me like I've lost my mind.

"Edward, I can't read this," she says quietly while scanning the document.

"Here, let me help you," Angela volunteers before I can kick myself for my stupidity. I completely forgot that she can't read outside of Braille.

Once I sit down at my desk, I read my emails and see that I have one waiting for me from Jessica Stanley. I open it first and read it with interest.

_Edward:_

_I wanted to drop you a line to let you know that Dr. Lawrence had his review this past week. Once he was confronted with the information you provided us, he confessed to divulging Bella's personal information to Dr. Denali. He was, or shall I say is, very remorseful of what Ms. Swan has had to go through at Dr. Denali's hand, knowing he had a large part in it. We have determined that it is in our best interest to let Dr. Lawrence go from the Center. It was also determined that he broke several rules of confidentiality and ethics codes. We hope you are satisfied with the results, and if there is anything we can do here at the Center to assist you with any avenue you wish to take with regard to Dr. Lawrence, please feel free to call my office. _

_On another note, have you performed the surgery on Ms. Swan? Please let me know as I am eager to hear the results._

_Regards,_

_Dr. Jessica Stanley_

After I review the other emails in my box, I sit back and open the mail sitting on my desk. I approve any expenses that need to be turned in to accounting and answer Jessica's email.

_Jessica,_

_Thank you for your update concerning Dr. Lawrence. I am satisfied with the results of the review panel. However, I must tell you that a few weeks ago, Dr. Denali was killed in a self-inflicted traffic accident. You will most likely find the story on the Internet better than what I can tell you here. I am, however, glad that the issues concerning her are finally over, and she is out of our lives._

_Additionally, I did perform the surgery on Bella and her eyesight was officially restored as of yesterday. We have success, Dr. Stanley. I am very pleased. I look forward to our next official conversation concerning the furtherance of my project. _

_On a lighter note, I am planning on getting married in a few weeks time and will call you as soon as I return from my honeymoon._

_Thank you again for the update, and I will talk to you soon._

_Dr. Edward Cullen_

"Edward, if you don't mind me borrowing Bella for a little bit, I'm going to take her next door to see the new office and to speak to Esme about my colors," Angie says, as I finish up my email.

"No, that will be perfect actually. It will give me a chance to make my rounds for the day."

"Okay. Oh, I notarized the application, and Bella has it in her purse. We'll be back shortly," she says, and when Bella runs into the office to give me a kiss goodbye, she turns to chase after Angela. I love this new spring in my girl's step.

I finish up my tasks, and when I set out to make my rounds, I decide to swing by the education center to see about getting Bella scheduled to attend lessons here beginning immediately.

After my rounds and spending time with Chloe, I head next door to meet up with Angie and Bella. What I find is my mother, Bella and Angela, sitting on the floor, having wine in red Solo cups, surrounded by paint chips and strips of fabric samples.

"Ah, Edward," my mother calls out when she sees me at the door. Come see the beautiful color scheme your wife selected for our reception area. I grin at her reference. Afraid to look, considering Bella's only had her eyesight for only a day, I see the pile of calming greens and blues with mauve accents. I look at Bella's blush and smile my approval.

"Come on, baby. Let's get a marriage license and go home," I say, helping her off the floor.

"Don't forget, Bella, lunch on Saturday and then dress shopping," my mother says as we are about to leave.

"I won't, Esme. I'll see you at the house at twelve-thirty."

When we say our goodbyes, we head out to get the license.

"Just think, Bella. In three short weeks you will be my wife," I say, pulling her close into my side as we walk toward the parking garage.

"Edward," she says, frowning, holding her stomach. "I don't feel very well," and as soon as those words are out of her mouth, she runs to a nearby garbage can and throws up in it.

"Are you all right, baby?" I ask before she empties her stomach again. "Come on, let's go inside and get you some water."

"That chowder I had must have been bad," she says just before she runs back to the garbage can.

Once Bella's stomach settles down, we finish our errands and head home where she promptly removes her clothes and climbs in bed for a much needed nap.

After I let Conrad out for a little exercise, I remove my clothes, climb in behind my girl, and pull her close to me.

Tomorrow, I think to myself, I need to examine her eyes. No doubt she needs lenses, and we should get those for her as soon as possible. I put that at the top of my to-do list.

While I lay here wrapped around my favorite person in the entire world, it finally hits me. My procedure works. I've proven it works.

_I have a cure for blindness._

I smile and hold Bella close to me, allowing myself to fall into a blissful sleep.

* * *

_**A/N: There! She can see after all. There was just a little delay reaction is all. All that excitement over nothin'! *comes out of bushes cause I have to pee* I've posted my new banner for Rear View Mirror on Dishie's Stash (FB) if you want to see it. I've also posted Bella's Bling on there as well. Hope you liked this chapter … I sure did. The Doc's and Bella's visual sexcapade was pretty hot, I thought. Thanks again to all of you for your overwhelming support of last chapter! xoxo**_


	32. Chapter 32

**All of it is Stephenie Meyer's. We all know that, but they make us say it … **

**out loud.**

**Okay, I suck again this week. You all reviewed faithfully and willingly and I thank you so much. I read them all, and I tried to answer them all, but I wasn't successful. Just know that I know who you are and love that you give me your thoughts. Don't stop … don't ever stop! (I stole that quote from someone but I don't know who so don't turn me in to the plagiarism police)**

**So, after reading the almost one billion reviews … there were two of you that didn't say you thought Bella was pregnant. Hmmm. You know who you two were.**

_**Let's see all of this through Bella's eyes, shall we?**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 32**

**Bella**

I roll over and feel Edward lying next to me, and I smile. I smile because I have him lying next to me every night and every morning. I feel my body stir for him, and I nuzzle just a little bit closer.

Just as I'm about to rouse him, I frown. What is that brightness I have behind my eyelids? I flutter my eyes open for the first time today, and I see a bright light … a fuzzy bright light. I look around and suddenly see various blurry shapes that are becoming clearer. When I sit up, I can see the dresser take shape … the bed … Edward. My eyes roam over his body. His back is covered with soft-looking skin, and I ache to touch it. His muscular leg peeks out of the sheet, and is beautiful. My eyes drink in everything about him, and the memory of him through touch is now through my eyes. His head is turned away from me, so I can't see his face, but I do see his hair. I close my eyes and search my memory for the feel of it through my fingers. I lie down beside him and touch it. It's soft.

"Baby," I whisper to wake him. I want to see his face, but he is not easily woken this morning.

After several attempts, he finally turns toward me, I see his face for the first time in my life, and I smile and I am breathless. I see kindness and gentleness there on his handsome face. After several attempts to get his attention, which, from his moaning, is clearly focused on the scalp massage he is receiving, his eyes slowly finally focus on mine. He blinks a few times and pops his head up from the pillow. I watch as truth and surprise wash over him. When I see his features, I realize I am a lucky girl indeed. I've seen him only through my fingertips for so long, I ache to touch everything I see on him, his strong jaw and square chin. I reach out to touch the divot under his bottom lip, and I want to trace the outline of the lips that kiss me perfectly.

The look on his face when he realizes that I can see, is one that will be embedded in my memory forever.

We both sit up, facing each other and his strong arms tightly wrap around me before he pulls back to look into my eyes again. He's surprised that I'm still looking at him as if I could pull off a prank like this, pfft. We both quickly jump out of bed, so I can look around me … and I run. I run for the first time and I know where I am going. I run down the stairs. I run from room to room, and then we run upstairs where we make love. I look at his eyes, just like we always promised we would … and it is wonderful. It gives a totally different feeling to it, too. To actually see who you're making love to adds another dimension and intensity.

This is how my day started yesterday.

Today is a different story. I wake up still feeling the effects of the bad soup I ate yesterday. Rosalie offers to come over to nurse me because I can't seem to make it from my bed to the bathroom and back.

"Did anyone else have that soup?" I ask, emptying my stomach for the umpteenth time today.

"No, just you babe," Rosalie answers, holding my hair out of my face. "Let's get you back into bed, and I'll make you a cup of tea," she offers, while getting a wet cloth, so I can wash my face.

"I've been doing this for two days now, and it's really getting fucking annoying. I just got my eyes back, and I want to go outside, you know?" I complain as I wipe the sweat off my brow. I stand up straight and realize that I am feeling a lot better, but don't want to push it. I go downstairs with Rosalie and lay down on the couch while she makes me a cup of tea. I can hear her on the telephone and wonder who she's giggling with.

"Here you go, sweetie." She offers me the cup along with a plate of crackers to settle my stomach. I chew and take small sips of tea, and my stomach begins to feel much better. I lay my head back on the arm of the couch and sigh.

"Thanks, Rosalie. I feel much better," I say, putting the cup down on the coffee table. "Hey, do you think that Chef Luca will be available for the wedding?"

"Um … Bella? Esme is flying in her favorite chef from Chicago. He will be here the day before the wedding, so he can shop at Pikes for your wedding feast."

"Oh, well then, what about the decorations? Let's go online to …"

"Um … Bella? Alice has the decorations already ordered. They will be here a week from today," Rosalie explains.

"Oh." Is all I'm able to muster. "I guess there's nothing for me to do then." Suddenly, I remember there is something I can do. "What about the cake? Has somebody picked out the cake too?" I complain. I know I should be grateful, but I want to have some fun too.

"Well, Esme thought raspberry filled cake would be good. Would you like that?" I look at her and realize that everyone is having fun with my wedding but me. I guess all I have to do is show up. I'm startled when Conrad starts to bark as soon as the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it," Rosalie offers as she runs toward the door.

"Hey, Alice. Come on in. Bella's feeling a lot better, so maybe we should talk to her now." I hear them whisper.

"Hi, Bella. I hope you don't mind me coming over. Rosalie called me this morning and had a thought about why you might be feeling sick." I look at them both, and they are grinning, about ready to burst into a full-blown giggle. That's when Alice, in all her excitement, holds up a box.

"I can't read yet, Alice," I say, somewhat annoyed. I don't like that everyone is planning my wedding without me, and now my two best friends are sitting in front of me, giggling at my expense, holding up a box, knowing I can't read yet.

"Bella, Alice and I think that maybe … perhaps … you kinda … sorta …"

"Oh, for God's sake, Rosalie, spit it out," I command, folding my arms over my chest.

"We think you may be pregnant," they say in unison.

"Oh, hell no!" I shout. There's no way. I'm on the shot.

"When was your last period?" I'm asked. I have to think. I mean, I have to really think.

"Oh, fuck," I choke. It's been at least two months. "But my shot." I try to think again when it is due. "Oh, fuck," I choke out again. "I've really screwed up."

"Don't panic, Bella. Go take this test before you freak out," Alice suggests and hands me the box.

"I don't know how to do this, guys!" I am nearly ready to go into a full-blown freak out. "How am I going to tell Edward? He will never forgive me. He's not ready for kids. We aren't even married. I just got my sight, and we need to spend time alone. He's going to be so pissed off at me." I'm about ready to lose it when the girls escort me to the restroom.

I watch Alice as she opens the box, hands me this weird-looking stick and says, "pee on it." I burst out laughing thinking she's nuts. But she's not. She's serious.

"Seriously?"

"Yep. Start to pee, hold this under the stream and wait. If you get a plus sign, you're preggers. If it's a minus sign, you're not." Alice bounces with nearly every word spoken.

I kick them out of the bathroom, do what I'm told, place the stick on a piece of toilet paper and leave it on the counter. I nervously walk out, sit on my bed and wait. It doesn't take them long to come through the door, holding the stick for me to see.

"Is that a plus sign?" I nervously ask, my hands twisting in my lap.

"Yes," they both say in chorus. "Bella, you're pregnant. I'm going to be an aunt." Alice screams.

"Me too," Rosalie joins her, and they both jump around the room. Shouldn't I be jumping around the room too?

I cry instead.

"What's the matter, Bella? You don't want this baby?" I'm asked. I don't know who asks, and I don't care. Edward is never going to forgive me. Does he even like kids? I think he must, because he fell in love with Chloe, right? He's a good doctor to them, so why wouldn't he want his own, right?

"Maybe I shouldn't tell him and then maybe I can make an appointment to—"

"Bella! You stop that talk, right now," Rosalie shouts.

"I know. You're right. I need to tell him. I don't know how to, though. But I will." I look up at both of them, and they have pity written all over their faces. "You guys, you can't say a word to anyone. You promise?"

"We won't." Alice speaks first. I look at Rosalie, and she nods.

"I mean it, not even to Jasper and Emmett, you two. I need to tell Edward first, and then we need to figure out what we are going to do. I need to tell him before the wedding. This might alter his decision to want to marry me," I say, choking on my words.

"Isabella. Marie. Swan!" Rosalie snaps and three-names me. "You stop that kind of fucking talk right the fuck now. That man would marry you under any circumstance and you fucking know it, so you just … just … stop it!"

Wow! She's really mad. Three F-bombs …

"I know. I just don't know how, or when," I say, nervously playing with my own fingers.

"Tell him tonight. The sooner the better is my motto," Rosalie chimes in. "Just say '_Edward, we're pregnant_.' It's better to make sure he knows he's part of this too, and it takes two to have a baby, right?" I nod and throw my body down on the couch. And moan. Loudly.

"I'll tell him. Maybe not tonight, but I will … before the wedding. Just in case he wants to change his mind," I say through the tears that are starting to fall pretty steadily now. I wipe them away, sniff, and straighten my ass up.

"What time is he going to be home?" Alice asks, looking at her watch. "It's almost noon."

"He's bringing me lunch, so anytime now." I watch as they get up from their seats and come over to kiss me good-bye.

"I'm going to be the best auntie ever," Alice exclaims. "Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice," she marvels. I watch as she looks up toward the ceiling, and I know her mind is churning out ideas for the nursery.

"Hey, don't forget Uncle Rose and Auntie Em," Rosalie jokes. I snicker, covering my mouth before I burst out laughing.

I stop when I hear the garage door open, and I quickly tuck the stick into the box, then stuff the evidence into the couch so he won't see it before I get the chance to tell him.

"Remember, not a single word," I demand through a whisper. They both confirm their promise before Edward walks into the room.

"Hey, babe," he calls from the kitchen

"We're in here," I call back. I watch as he comes around the corner, and I gasp at how beautiful he is. I don't think I will ever get enough of watching him walk into the room, or smiling that half grin, or that mess of hair that is sexy as hell to me. And he loves me.

"Hey, girls," he greets Alice and Rosalie, before bending to kiss me hello.

"Hi, Edward," Rosalie replies. "Well, I guess I better go. I'm meeting Em at Julia's at one. Bella, you take care of yourself. Eat more crackers and drink some tea. That helps settle the stomach." I nod in agreement that I will do as she says.

"You still not feeling good, baby?" Edward asks, concerned.

"Yeah a little. I'm feeling a little better now."

"Do you need to see a doctor?" I look at my friends, and they are grinning behind his back.

"I'm seeing one right now," I say, touching his beautiful face. He smiles at my double entendre.

"Okay, Bella, we need to scoot. I'll call you later, or you call me, all right?" Rosalie calls as she heads for the front door with Alice. I nod as I see them both wave.

"Are you feeling okay, Bella? You are pale."

"I had another bout of throwing up this morning when Rosalie got here. I'm better now though," I say, running my fingers through his thick mane.

"Are you well enough to eat something? I brought Paninis from Paneras. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah, sounds good," I say, feeling queasy just thinking about eating anything. I follow him into the kitchen, and as I watch him prepare our plates with sandwiches and soup, my stomach takes a turn for the worse, and I head for the guest bath down the hall, where I barely make it before I lean over the toilet, throwing up the tea and crackers.

This is going to be a long nine months if this keeps up.

"Bella?" Edward calls from the other side of the door. "Are you all right?"

"Yes, I'll get over this soon. I promise," I answer, rinsing my mouth under the faucet.

"Can you eat?" he asks, when I finally come out of the bathroom.

"I'll try. I'm really hungry since I've been throwing up everything I ingest. I'm almost afraid to eat this." I sit and hold the Panini in my hands and stare at it, praying to the puke gods that I keep it down. "Here goes." I take a big bite, taking care to chew it good before cautiously swallowing. One down, I count.

I watch Edward devour his lunch, and I can barely get through mine. I eat slow and deliberate. I know if I continue to lose my lunch, he will notice and as a doctor, will put two and two together.

After I eat half of my sandwich, I wrap it in a Ziploc and store it in the refrigerator. I focus on my stomach and determine things are well. I just might hold this down after all.

"Bella? I was thinking, yesterday I stopped by the Education Center at the hospital and asked if they had room for you to begin some classes. You know, just some of the intermediate stuff. Are you interested? They said you could start on Tuesday morning, if you want."

"Sure, Edward. Whatever you want." I look up at him and see that his smile is gone. He looks disappointed. I smile at him to show a little more enthusiasm. It doesn't work.

I watch him as he places his dishes in the dishwasher and turns to look at me. I turn away because I know if I try to tell him, I will start crying, and I don't want to disappoint him.

"Bella, what's the matter?" He comes to stand directly in front of me, brushing his finger over my cheek. "Are you not happy? I thought you were excited about seeing again. You know, some people have adverse reactions to the change. Is this why you are ill suddenly?"

I shake my head and turn away from him. I can't. I just can't face him, and I run up the stairs to our room, shutting the door behind me. I feel myself begin to hyperventilate at the thought of telling him. How do I even begin to tell him?

'_Guess what, Edward. You're going to be a daddy_!' No, that's too casual. I pace the room. Good Lord, how do I tell him? I suddenly stop in my tracks when I realize what I've done. I've run out on him, leaving him standing there. I've done to him exactly what I hate that he does to me. I walked out on him, rather than talking about it. I open the door and he's not in the room. I go downstairs and find him in his office. He's on his phone and has his back to the door.

"I don't know, Mom. She's not happy anymore. I don't know if she isn't happy that she can see. Maybe she doesn't want to marry me. Oh, God! That's it, isn't it?" He sits up in his seat, thinking he's found the answer to my problem. "Okay, Mom … I won't … sorry. I don't know what else it could be though. I told her about classes, and she wasn't excited about that either."

I approach him quietly, and my heart is broken in two knowing that he thinks I don't want to marry him. When he sees me, he tells his mother that he will call her back.

"Edward, I'm sorry," I say, kissing his warm lips. I hug him hard and he wraps his arms around me. "I … I'm … I'm just a little upset that everyone is planning our wedding without me," I lie. "Your mother has planned the dinner menu and is bringing in a chef from Chicago. Alice has planned all the decorations, and I'm not even asked what color I want. I feel left out of my own wedding." When I see his concern and pity, my heart breaks and the tears come, and they won't stop. I cry because half of what I've said is the truth, and I cry because I'm petrified to tell him the other half I've left out.

"Oh, baby. No wonder you are upset. I can't imagine any bride not invited to plan her own wedding. I hear that's the best part. Outside of the honeymoon … which is the groom's favorite part." I have to chuckle at that. "There's my girl. I love to hear your laugh." He holds my head tight against his shoulder as he dials his cell.

"Mom? … Yeah, I know what's wrong. She's feeling a little left out of planning the wedding. Okay." He nudges his shoulder and makes me sit up and hands me the phone. I shake my head because I don't want to talk to anyone. I now feel like a whiner and cry baby.

"She wants to talk to you, Bella." I roll my eyes and take the phone.

"Hello." I say pathetically.

"Bella, dear, I'm so sorry. I thought you would want to spend your time reacquainting yourself with Edward and the world with your new eyes. I am so sorry, I didn't mean to overstep. Let's meet as we planned on Saturday, and you can tell me what you want, all right, dear?" I feel like a spoiled brat.

"Esme, I'm the one that's sorry. You are being wonderful and generous, and I'm being a brat. You and Alice are only trying to help, and I had a moment of … of … jealousy. Please forgive me?" I can be such a shit sometimes.

"There is nothing to forgive. You are right. It's your wedding, and you have every right to want to be part of it. I'll come by at eleven o'clock, and we can talk menus and desserts, and then we can go out and find the perfect dress. Does that sound good to you?"

"It sounds perfect, Esme. Thank you so much for everything, and I apologize again for my pity party. I'll see you on Saturday then."

"Okay, dear." I hand the phone back to Edward, and I lay my head on his shoulder again.

"I feel like a shit. She's doing so much for us, and I have to behave like that? Fuck!"

"Bella, don't. You have the right to want to be involved in your own wedding, for crying out loud. Do you want me to talk to her?" he asks, holding my face, looking me in the eyes, an action I still am not used to.

"No. She's coming over earlier than originally planned, so we can go over the menu together," I answer, rubbing my nose to his. I kiss him, running my tongue along his warm lips.

"Um, I thought we would take a little road-trip on Sunday. Maybe you'd like to get out of the house so you can see some of the town where you lived, where you've been," Edward suggests. My eyes widen with excitement.

"Really! Oh, Edward, I would love that!" I throw my arms around him and kiss him soundly. "Where are we going?"

"Forks."

My excitement wanes a little, and my arms loosen. I see the concern on his face.

"You don't want to go? I thought you'd like to see something familiar, where you grew up, went to school, the house that you lived in. I thought maybe you'd like to visit your mother and father," he suggests. "You seemed happy to visit your grandmother. I thought you'd enjoy seeing where your parents are."

"I would, Edward. I'm sorry if I seem ungrateful to your idea. I just had a memory of the accident and … losing my parents. I would like to go … really," I say, kissing his cheek. "It's very thoughtful of you."

"Okay, good. I think you'll love the drive. It's about a six-hour round-trip, so if you'd like to stay the night there, we can return on Monday." I nod in agreement, and he moves me from his lap.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"I have an appointment with my tailor for my new suit. You see, I'm getting married in a few weeks, and I want to look my best for my beautiful bride. I can't have her outshining me too much." I giggle at his sweet jest and follow him out of the living room into the kitchen where he finishes cleaning up the lunch mess. "Would you like to go with me? I thought you might like to help me pick it out."

I squeal. And then I flit upstairs to get ready. I giggle at myself, because apparently I squeal, flit and giggle a lot more now that I can see. I chance a look at Edward as I run upstairs and see him smiling up at me. Then I remember.

I need to tell him.

** [IPS] **

"You will love Curtis, Bella. He's the best in Chicago, and he'll make anything you want, from the eclectic to down-home southern cooking. Whatever you want," Esme explains as we look over the various dishes from the menus she spread out on the dining room table.

"I'd like something new and fresh … but recognizable on the plate," I mumble, as I look at some of the pictures of Curtis's dishes. Some of the things I can't even call a meal. It looks like a plate of twigs, leaves and flowers. "Where's the meat in this dish?"

"Okay, I'll jot that down for him. No experimental dishes. Now for dessert … what would you like?"

After Esme and I spend the better part of the morning poring over menus and my wedding cake suggestions, we wait for Rosalie to arrive so we can, hopefully, find my dress. I want something pretty, but not too formal. It's a very small wedding, and I don't want anything too elaborate.

"Do you have an idea of what you want?" Esme asks, flipping through the copy of _Brides_ magazine she brought with her.

"Yes. Something short and simple. Nothing fancy or full. I'd like it sleek and different, you know what I mean?" I answer, looking at the pictures as she turns the pages. "Like that!" I nearly shout and point to the picture. "That's exactly what I had in mind." I scoot in closer to her, and our shoulders rub as we read about the dress.

"Look here." She points to the name of the shop where the dress can be found. "There's this shop here in Seattle. We'll go there first." I look up at her and we both are beaming with excitement when Rosalie comes through the door. Apparently, Esme and I were so engrossed in the magazine, we didn't even hear her at the door. Edward must have let her in.

"Let's go. I am in charge of your unmentionables, Bella. I miss buying your sexy underwear like I used to. Now that you can see, I would have loved to see your face when you saw what you were actually wearing under your blue jeans before the fire burned everything." I blush, knowing that Edward's mother is standing mere inches from me as she hears about Rosalie's penchant for fine underwear and that her son was the benefactor of that.

"All right, ladies. Let me visit the restroom, and we will be on our way," Esme calls over her shoulder, as she walks down the hall.

I look at Rosalie as she scans the room for Edward, who has gone into his office after she arrived.

"Did you tell him yet?" she whispers. I shake my head and look down at my feet.

"Not yet. We are going to Forks tomorrow. I thought I'd tell him then," I answer, the feeling of dread washing over me again. I fear he will be disappointed and everything will change, and he will feel he _has_ to marry me rather than _want_ to.

"You know you're being ridiculous, don't you? That man is crazy for you, and if he didn't want to marry you, he wouldn't have asked you, so you can get those negative thoughts out of your head. Has he ever mentioned that he wanted kids?" Again, I shake my head.

"We've never discussed it before," I reply, shyly. "I'll tell him tomorrow, for sure." We stop whispering as soon as we hear Esme's heels clicking on the tiles.

"All right girls, let's go spend some money," she says, excitedly.

I run to Edward's office to say good-bye and see him on his phone. I tiptoe into the room to give him a kiss and a wave.

"Hang on, Dad, the girls are leaving," he says before he grabs my hand, pulling me down to him. "You get anything you want, do you hear me? I've instructed Mother that she is to get you whatever you want." I pull back from him because I planned on getting my own dress and shoes.

"Bella? This is a gift I want to get for you, all right? Let me do this. I want to do this for you." I look at his face and see that he is sincere and insistent.

"I wanted to get it, Edward. You do so much for me as it is."

"And it's because of me, you have lost everything you owned. Let me do this," he responds. "Please?"

How can I refuse that? He is so damned handsome and looks like he's about to cry. I smile down at him and nod. He returns my smile with one of his own. He pulls me down for a sweet, yet passionate, kiss.

"Try that again when I get home, would you?" I say into his ear.

"It's a date," he promises, and lets my hand go. I wave and notice Conrad lying on floor next to Edward's chair. I bend and play with his ears, saying good-bye.

After a full afternoon of shopping for the dress I had to have, and which we found at the very shop that was featured in the magazine, I found the perfect shoes to go with it. Then we found Rosalie's dress, and after she gives me a very formidable argument, I win and buy it for her. We then go to Rose's favorite lingerie store, where we all buy new, sexy unmentionables to sport under our new pretty dresses.

"Rosalie, isn't this a bit much?" I say, looking down at a white corset, with white matching panties.

"Oh, hell no!" she exclaims, walking around me in a circle, making sure it's perfect. "He is going to cream his jeans when he sees this. This is every man's fantasy, Bella," she continues, adjusting the top of my stocking. "Let's get this. It's perfect."

"Do you know where he's taking you for your honeymoon?" Esme asks, as we walk toward the car.

"No. He's not even mentioned it, but I haven't asked, either," I reply, putting my bag in the trunk.

"I know he and Carlisle found a Justice of the Peace in Bainbridge to officiate, so that's handled. It looks like everything has come together nicely," she informs me as she pulls away from the curb.

Once I get home, Edward looks at my hands, then behind me and asks where my bags are. I tell him that his mother took them with her, since I'll be staying the night and getting ready at their house anyway, and so he can't peek. I smell something good, and my stomach rumbles.

"Did you cook?" I ask, looking toward the kitchen but seeing it clean, with no signs of dinner.

"No, Victoria did. She came by earlier and made a pot of chicken and dumplings. It's warming in the oven with fresh bread. Are you ready to eat? I hope so, I'm starving."

"Me too," I answer, and we head for the kitchen.

The following morning, feeling queasy again, I try to hide it as best as I can. Edward knows something is amiss when I refuse morning sex. I simply tell him I need to get into the shower and when I don't invite him to join me, I see the sad look on his face. He's propped up on his elbow, watching me leave him alone in the bed.

I scold myself while I scrub my hair, angrily digging my scalp with my nails.

"Just fucking tell him. What's he going to do?" I curse to myself. Leave me? I hear my inner voice say for the millionth time.

"No. He won't. He wouldn't do that," I say out loud. "Just tell him."

I get out of the shower and look at myself in the mirror. I still marvel at seeing myself nude after all these years of only feeling what I look like. I smile and turn sideways, pushing my stomach out with my hips, imagining it big with a baby. Edward's baby.

I get busy drying off, wrap my hair in a towel and leave the bathroom to get dressed. I'm surprised to see that Edward is already dressed, his hair wet.

"Did you take a shower?" I ask, slipping into my panties and bra.

"Yeah," he answers. I watch him as he fastens his watch around his wrist. He turns and leaves the room.

Uh, oh. He's mad. He knows something's up. I need to tell him … soon.

Once we pack a small bag for the two of us, we take Conrad to Emmett and Rosalie's for the night, and we are on the road. Edward plays an excellent tour guide, giving me a little history of Washington, Seattle and what he knows of Forks and the Quileute Reservation.

"How did you know where I lived and where my parents are buried?" I turn to him and ask.

"It doesn't take much to research it on the Internet, Bella." His answer is short and clip.

"Well, here's the cemetery where your parents are. I researched it on the map and I believe they are just over there." He sounds a little softer now, not as angry at me. We get out of the car, and I glance up and notice it looks like it could rain. Edward reaches into the back seat and pulls out an umbrella, just in case. I look around, waiting for him to show me where they are. We stop in front of identical headstones, same writing, same dates, same last name. The same as mine.

"I'll give you a little time, okay?" he says, kissing my forehead before turning to walk away. I watch him to see where he is going, and he stops not too far from me and waits.

"Hi Mom. Hi Dad," I start, turning to look at Edward again. He hasn't moved. "I want you to know that I'm all grown up now. Gran took very good care of me, but you probably already know that because she's with you now. That man over there, Edward, gave me my sight back, after I lost it in our accident. I'm getting married in a few weeks. I love him and he takes care of me, so you don't have to worry about me. I miss you so much. I didn't know if I was going to make it after I was told you died. I was so alone, until Gran took me home with her. She gave me a good life. I miss you all very much, and I want you to know I will never, ever, forget you." I get up off my knees, turn toward Edward, and he comes to stand next to me taking my hand while we both face the headstones.

"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Swan. I'm Edward. Dr. Edward Cullen, actually. I'm sorry we didn't get to meet officially, but Mr. Swan, I was wondering if it would be all right with you if I married your daughter. You see, I love her very much, and I can't see my life without her. She's already agreed to marry me, but I thought I'd ask you too. I promise I will take good care of her, protect her, and love her for the rest of her life."

Suddenly, as if by a strange coincidence, the sun comes out from behind a dark cloud and a slight breeze blows my hair away from my face. It was a warm wind on an otherwise chilly day.

"I think he just gave his approval," I say, looking up at Edward. He nods, looking dumbfounded.

"Thank you, Mr. Swan," Edward says.

"Daddy, Mama, I have something important to tell you," I begin, looking into Edward's eyes. "You're going … to be … grandparents," I say quietly, afraid to say the words. I continue to watch Edward as the words sink in and take meaning.

"Wh … what?" he stutters. I stand there, and my silence says it all.

"You … you're pregnant?" he asks, shock still apparent on his face. I slowly nod.

"I thought you had the shot? I thought you couldn't get pregnant. When? What? How? When?"

His rapid-fire questions spin my head, and I can't determine if he's mad or what, but I just stand there waiting for it to sink in a little more. That's when I see it. The smile that creeps over his face. His eyes light up, and then they tear.

"Oh, baby," he whimpers, and then lifting me in his arms, he spins me around in front of my parents.

"I'm going to be a daddy?"

"Yes," I answer, my eyes filling along with his. Mine because I know he's happy and also because I never in my life, ever imagined myself a wife and a mother. He takes his thumb and wipes my tears and then ever so gently, bends to kiss me.

"Thank you," he says against my lips. "I love you so much. But don't have that baby until we are married, do you hear me?"

"I hear you … Daddy." Then the most glorious sound of laughter comes from him and he picks me up and spins me again, then turns to my parents.

"Thank you. Thank you both for bringing me Bella."

* * *

**A/N: Well there you have it. All but two of you knew the minute Bella started barfing, she was preggers. You girls are sooooo schmart. You are so smart you scare me sometimes. No…really, you do. Seriously. I mean it. It's eeerie. Anyway, now we need to get these two married. Next chapter is it girlies. Chapter 33 is the final chapter and then the epi. *take a bow Edward and Bella*. Follow/alert/favorite to get the next one … Rear View Mirror. Dishie's Stash on FB if you want to play with the rest of the girls. Brenda and Michele are fun to hang with in there. Review … cause I likey when you do.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Not claiming ownership to anything Twilight**

**I committed a sin last week by not thanking the people most important to this story and that's Stella, Titaritter and PTB. You all have helped me out so much with this story. I couldn't have done it without you.**

**You readers are the best. Thank you so much for your kind reviews over the course of this story. I get a few Negative-Nellie comments now and again, but all in all, you fill me with such positive thoughts and warmth and fuzziness. **

**You make me smile … a lot.**

**This is the last chapter with an epilogue to follow. Writing a blind Bella was one of the hardest things to write. Her dialogue was extremely limited and it tested my creativity. Rear View Mirror is next – Enjoy!**

_**Come on, let's go! We're guests at Bella and Edward's wedding.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 33**

**Edward**

_Dad. Pop. Daddy. Papa_. I try them all on for size. After Bella told me she was pregnant, I have an overwhelming sense of responsibility and protectiveness of her and the child she has inside her. My child. Our child. This little human being that we made together out of love. Whether it was planned or not, he or she is definitely wanted and loved.

I look over at her and can see that she's in deep thought. I know she is thinking about the baby which causes me to place my hand lovingly over her stomach. She's watching me protect our baby. When our eyes meet, I know we are of one mind and one heart as far as this baby is concerned. She takes my hand to her lips and warmly kisses it, and returns it to her stomach, wrapping her hands lovingly over mine.

"I love that you can see me, Bella. I'm so happy that the procedure worked, even though we had a few rough days and a few broken hearts. It _did_ work and you _can_ see me, and you will be able to see our baby. You'll be a good mother. There's no doubt in my mind." I press my palm on her stomach and give it a slight squeeze before releasing it.

"You know, if you were to tell me that I would be sitting here today, seeing everything around me, I would have thought you were crazy. There's so much to see out there," she says, lying her head against the back of the seat, watching the world rush by as we make our way to Port Angeles. "I'm so, so grateful, Edward. Thank you for trusting yourself to give me my sight back. Especially now with Edward Jr. on the way." She rolls her head in my direction.

"We have some people to tell," I say more to myself than to Bella.

"Well, Rosalie and Alice already know."

My head snaps in her direction.

"How do they know already?"

"That's what they were doing at the house this morning. Rosalie had a theory that my sickness wasn't just bad chowder, so she called Alice to pick up a pregnancy test. I took it and passed with flying colors." She looks out the window again, as the green scenery rushes past us. "I've asked them not to say anything until I told you."

"When do you want to tell my parents?" I ask, curiously. "I would like to tell them first if you don't mind." She nods letting me know she doesn't mind.

"I'll leave it up to you, but I would like to wait until after the wedding. I just have this thing about turning up pregnant before I get married," she sighs dramatically. "I don't like being a statistic."

"But, Bella, you _are_ pregnant before you are married." I look over at her, and she gives me a deep frown.

"I know that! But let's just wait until afterward to announce it, all right? It's only three weeks."

"All right, baby. Whatever you want," I acquiesce. I wonder if she has any idea that I would give her the moon at this point.

"Thanks for bringing me to see my parents, Edward. Maybe soon we can go back and visit Gran so I can see her too? Maybe after the wedding?"

"Anything you want, baby."

See? The moon.

I glance at her, and she smiles at me. I place my hand over her stomach again, worming my hand under hers. I feel her flat stomach and know that soon she will be full with my baby. I try to visualize her big and ready to pop.

I start making a mental list of things I'll need to take care of soon, like getting Bella on my health insurance plan as soon as we are married. I'll make sure she has the best care, that's for sure. I'll need to find her an obstetrician as soon as we get back home. Then we'll need a pediatrician. We'll need a nursery in both houses. We'll need a nanny. I better check into what's the safest car for my little princess to drive. I should probably Google the best colleges. I hope she won't be too mad that she can't date until she's eighteen. Nobody better ever think about marrying her until I get to know him. She better never come home pregnant until she's been married for five years. He better never consummate that marriage.

"Edward? What's _wrong_ with you? Slow down!" I hear Bella shout.

"Oh, fuck!" I shout and let off the gas and apply pressure to the break to slow the car down.

"What in the world, Edward? You were in another time zone. Your eyes were huge. What in heaven's name were you thinking about?" Bella frantically shouts at me. I look over at her, and she's nearly torn the leather off the dashboard with her nails.

"You don't even want to know," I grimace.

Once we get checked into the hotel in Port Angeles, I follow Bella into the room and when the door is shut and locked, I place our overnight bags off to the side. I stand and watch my fiancé as she looks around, nervously. Her eyes finally land on mine.

"Pregnant, huh?" I ask, taking a step toward her.

"Um … yes," she answers, swallowing thickly.

"And how did that happen, Ms. Swan?" I remove my jacket and throw it on the chair.

"Uh … I forgot my shot." Her voice quivers.

"And you let me come inside you?" I remove my shirt and it joins my jacket.

"I … I forgot." Her hands nervously twist in front of her.

"You forgot and let me come inside you?" I kick off my shoes and drop my jeans. Her eyes travel to my boxer briefs.

"Have you ever heard the expression 'fucking you blind'?" She narrows her eyes and starts to unbutton her blouse.

"I was blind once. I didn't like it as much as I do seeing you all naked except for those black things you are wearing." She tosses her blouse with my shirt and jacket.

I take another step toward her, and she steps back away from me.

"Plus, how can you fuck me blind? What does that mean exactly? It sounds rather … silly, actually."

She turns around away from me and removes her bra, holding it out to the side, dropping it on the floor. Her hands cover her breasts and she moans, throwing her head back.

That little shit is teasing me, and she's beating me at my own game.

"It means that I'm going to fuck you until you come so hard you can't see anything but stars." I remove my briefs, and she looks over her shoulder at my hard cock that's pointing in her direction. I smirk when I see her eyebrow lift.

"Take those pants off, Bella." She looks away from my dick and looks at me, shaking her head.

"I don't think so, Dr. Cullen."

I take a very large step toward her this time and repeat myself.

"I said, take off those pants, Bella, and take the panties with them." Again she shakes her head but now I'm standing in front of her, holding her against me, trapping my cock between us.

"Please take them off? I need you, baby." I nearly whine. And before I can say another word, she has them around her feet and kicks them to the side.

I bend down and gently take hold of each of her thighs, slowly lifting her, wrapping her legs around my waist, satisfied that she has locked them at her ankles. I firmly work my hands toward her center and toy with her wetness, spreading her lips getting her ready to lower her over me. I hiss at the delicious feeling of her heat surrounding me.

"Did you say something about fucking me, Dr. Cullen?" she rasps in my ear, pulling my ear lobe into her mouth, letting me hear her heavy breathing waiting for me to fuck her.

I turn and force her back up against the door, using it as leverage while I thrust into her. She uses my shoulders as support while she rides my cock.

"Holy … shit … Bella," I growl and grunt with each thrust. I can feel the pressure building, I feel the head begin to swell and know that I'm not going to last much longer.

"Touch yourself, baby. Let me feel you touch yourself."

When she quickly lowers her small fingers between our bodies, I look down and see her rub her swollen clit with vigor. The sounds coming out of her mouth are so fucking erotic, I can't hold back.

"Come for me. Please, baby?" I beg, barely hanging on. I clamp my eyes closed trying to hold off the one sensation that everyone in the world wants and drop my forehead onto her shoulder, trying to hold off for her.

"Oh, God, Edward," she moans as I fuck her. Her whimpers are sexy as hell—the way she cries for me, the way she tells me she needs more of me.

"Okay, baby," she warns, "I'm coming … now." And she screams my name, throwing her head back against the wall. I give her all I have and empty myself deep inside her.

"Fuck, baby … fuck … fuck … fuuuuuuuck!" I growl into her chest. My legs going weak while I ride out the most intense orgasm, I've ever had. My body is shuddering and I fear dropping her. I feel the wetness pour out of her and I turn us and hurry to the bathroom to the shower.

"Edward?" she says, sounding frightened. I don't like to hear her sound that way and I pull back to look at her.

"What? What is it, Bella?"

"I … I … can't seee." Her eyes are closed, her head is thrown back and her arms are flailing. She's giving an excellent rendition of Patty Duke in _Helen Keller_. I can't help but laugh and set her down in shower. "I think you've fucked me blind!"

"Very funny." I deadpan and swat her very fine ass before stepping in the shower behind her.

I love to hear her laugh.

"Wow, if I wasn't already pregnant, that might have done the trick," she teases.

"I love you, baby," I say into her ear, licking the water beads off her neck.

"I love you back, BD." She grins, taking the soap, bending over to wash her legs.

"BD? What the fuck is that?" I ask, shocked.

"Baaaaby Daddy."

"Turn around, Bella. I'll show you who's the daddy." I chuckle when she squeals and turns around to assume the position.

_That's my girl_.

After waking to Bella and our morning loving, we pack what little we had with us and set out for home.

"It's so beautiful here, isn't it?" she mumbles to herself.

"Yes. With all the rains this state has, it's very green," I reply to her absentminded question.

"I remember when I was a little girl my parents took me camping. I can't remember the name of the campground. I think it was Amanor or something like that."

"Lake Almanor?"

"Yes! That's it!" she says, snapping her head toward me. "I remember having so much fun. We always went with another family who had a little girl my age. There was so much space to run and play Hide and Seek. When our parents would play with us, was the most fun."

I watch her face as she reminisces her childhood. I've never heard her speak of it before.

"One trip in particular, I remember my friend and I woke up, we had to pee so badly. We couldn't get the tent unzipped fast enough. After we stumbled out of our tent, we confronted with a group of deer in our campsite. Like about five of them. They didn't have antlers, so I guess that makes them female deer, right?" I nod, hoping she will continue with her story.

"I reached back inside the tent and found a bag of marshmallows we had snacked on the night before, and tossed one to the deer closest to me. She ate it and tentatively stepped closer for another. This kept up until, eventually, I was feeding her out of my hand. The other deer moved a little closer, sniffing the air in hopes of getting one of my marshmallows. They weren't as brave as this one was, so she got the whole bag." She giggles at the memory. "I hope she didn't get sick or anything.

"I didn't know it, but my parents were watching and taking a video of the whole thing." I glance over at her, and she is talking to the window and the passing scenery. "I wonder where all that stuff is? The videos and pictures my parents had of our lives. Gran never told me about having any family pictures, videos, or anything like that to give me before she died.

"Feeding that live deer was the best thing that ever happened to me, I thought. I looked for her every morning after that, but never saw her again. I would have recognized her too. She had a marking between her eyes that was just hers, you know?" I smile at her and gently squeeze her hand that I'm holding.

"Edward, do you think you could drive me to Random when we get into town? I don't think Mr. Black or Jacob knows about the outcome of the surgery, and I would like to tell them."

"Absolutely. We'll drive by as soon as we hit town, before we go home."

"Thank you," she replies. "I also wanted to talk to you about something that's been going through my mind a lot lately. Even before the surgery actually."

"Sure. What is it?" I ask, curious, because I sense her nervousness.

"I start my classes tomorrow, right?" she asks, adjusting her position in her seat, sitting up straighter.

"Yes, if that's what you want."

"I do."

I sense that she is hesitant to talk about what's on her mind, so I sit back and wait.

"Do you have a computer training course in your institution that teaches the visually impaired to use a computer and the latest software?"

"Um … no, actually we don't. We teach lifestyle skills, and reading Braille, of course, but no computer training courses. We've always sent our patients outside for that. What are you getting at, Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering if you would be receptive to me opening a computer training center at the institute. I mean, I could pay for the computer equipment from the insurance money I got from the fire. I could buy just one computer and printer at first and if we need more equipment, maybe I could beg the foundation for more funding?"

I can tell she's been thinking about this a lot and is excited about it. She wants to make her own way.

"I thought that with the new office building, you would have space for me there?" she suggests.

"Baby," I begin, bringing her hand to my lips, kissing the back of it. "I think that is one of the best ideas I've heard in a long time, except asking you to marry me, of course. We have plenty of space for your learning center. There is a large space we've been using as storage on the same floor as the Lifestyle Center. We can move all of that to the basement of the new office and remodel the new space for an office for you and a learning center for your students." I love the way her face immediately lights up with excitement.

"Really? Oh, Edward, really? I'm so excited. When can we get started? I want to take care of it all, okay? I want to oversee it; you just go and … doctor people."

I throw my head back and laugh when I see her jump in her seat. Very similar to what Alice would do. They've been hanging out too much, I think.

"Absolutely, baby. You can coordinate your classroom and office while you attend your own classes. I have faith it won't take you long at all, sweetie."

I can tell she's about ready to jump out of her seatbelt, so I pull the car over, get out and open her door. She lunges at me, wrapping her legs around my waist, nearly knocking me off my feet.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Edward." She covers every visible part of my face with sweet kisses in her excitement.

"Anything for you, baby. Anything."

I wrap her hair around my hand and tug so that I can access her warm lips and invade her mouth with mine. Our kiss is so deep and intense that cars drive by and honk at us. Whether they are offended or rooting for us, I don't care. I have my happy baby wrapped around me, and that's more important than anything.

Once we arrive in Seattle, I decide to take a short detour before we drive to Random House and pull in front of the café where it all began.

"Is this …?" she whispers, looking up at the building from her window.

"Yes. This is where we met, baby," I say, taking her hand. She looks at me with misty eyes, and I bend over to kiss her before I get out and open the door for her. I take her hand and help her out of the car just in time to see her eyes taking in the building that she practically lived in. I'm puzzled when she stops in her tracks and slowly turns toward her apartment building.

"Is …?"

I pull her into me and wrap my arm around her shoulder. "Yes, it is. Would you like to go inside?" I ask, kissing the top of her head.

"No. I don't think so. I had a life there. I grew up in that apartment, Edward. I found myself there. But it's all gone now. You are my home. Wherever you are, is where my home is," she says, sadly. "Come on. Introduce me to Myra."

I place my hand on her lower back to guide her into the café, and I watch when she closes her eyes and smiles.

"What are you up to, Bella?" I ask, watching her.

"I wanted to hear you open the door like I've heard so many times before. It warms my heart."

I kiss her lips before we enter the café, "Now you can see me walk in, baby. I love you."

"Oh my gosh, look at you two. It's been ages since you've both been here," Myra nearly yells as she comes from behind the counter. I watch her expression change when she looks at Bella.

"Bella? Are … are you looking at me?" Myra tilts her head from one side to the other as if she doesn't believe what she's seeing.

"I am, Myra. It's so good to see you," Bella answers with a huge smile on her face.

"Oh, my God, Bella? Did Dr. Cullen do this?" Bella nods her head frantically.

While the two girls visit, I order Bella and me our favorite coffees and take them to her favorite table. I enjoy seeing her face while she discovers her surroundings.

"You're getting married?" Myra shouts. Bella laughs that sweet laugh that I love, and they both look over at me as they inspect Bella's engagement ring. I can't help but give them the smirk that the girls seem to like, and they both nearly swoon when I do. I'll never figure out why that is.

"I was so worried about you Bella when I heard about your apartment over there," she says as they both look out the window at Bella's building. "You are such a sweet thing, how could anyone want to harm you?"

"I'm afraid it's my fault, Myra. Irina was a crazed ex-girlfriend who had motives of her own, and Bella, unfortunately, was collateral damage. But that's all over now. Bella is now living with me and we'll be married in just a few weeks, right baby?"

"That's right. And just think, Myra, it all started right here. This is where Edward and I met. I will forever be indebted to you for calling me when Edward showed up here that day. If you hadn't called to tell me he was here, Lord knows where we'd be right now."

"I'd like to think you'd be where you are right now. Where you are supposed to be," she says through teary eyes. "Now, enough of this. You two better not be strangers, and you better come in and see me more often, all right?"

"We will," I reply. "Bella will be attending classes at my institute for herself and has her own project in development there, so we will be here more often than you think," I explain. "I plan on having many coffee dates with my wife."

"I look forward to it, you two," she says before bringing Bella in for a hug. "It's wonderful to be seen, Bella,"

"Thank you, Myra. I'll see you around." They smile at each other before Bella turns to sit across from me.

"Mmmm, coffee," she says, taking a sip of the warm brew. "So good."

I take her hand and run my thumb over her ring, thinking about our life after we marry. It is in those thoughts I think of our baby.

"What has you smiling so beautifully?" Bella asks, tilting her head, looking intently at me.

"Our baby."

"Really?" she asks, sounding surprised I would even think about her … or him.

"Yeah. I hope our princess has your beautiful golden eyes and silky brown hair."

"But what if it's a prince?" she asks, giggling.

"Then I hope he has my strapping handsome looks and that I can teach him the Cullen smirk."

"Look out Seattle!" she says, rolling her eyes before we both burst out laughing.

"When do you want to tell my parents? Our friends?" I ask, curiously. This is more about what she wants than what I want. "I'll do whatever you want, baby."

"Let's tell them at the dinner after the ceremony. Would that be all right?"

"That sounds perfect to me," I say, kissing her fingers.

"How about if we go see Mr. Black?" I ask, pushing my empty coffee cup to the side.

"I'm ready," she replies, taking the last sip out of her cup.

"Goodbye, Myra. See you soon," my girl shouts before we walk out the door. We both wave at Myra who is beaming at us.

"See you around, Bella," Myra hollers back.

"That was fun. Thanks, babe," she says, skipping to the car.

"Good." I bend to open the door for her and she jumps up to kiss my cheek, eliciting a chuckle from me. I can't help but smile at her as I round the front of the car and see she is watching my every move.

"You are the best husband ever," she says, shocking me. I have to say, I really liked hearing that from her.

"What? You called me your wife earlier. I thought I'd try it on for size too," she quips. "We might as well get used to it, right?" she asks, looking over at me.

"Right," I reply, pulling away from the curb.

It doesn't take long to reach Random since it is so close to Bella's old apartment. I can't wait to see her meet all her old friends. I am thoroughly enjoying this part. I help her out of the car, walk in together and are immediately greeted by the receptionist.

"Bella?"

"Hi, Alicia. Is Mr. Black available?" We watch as Alicia stares at Bella and gets on the phone.

"Mr. Black, Bella Swan is here to see you, sir … yes sir," she says before hanging up the line. "Mr. Black said to go on back, Bella."

"Thank you, Alicia," Bella says, not explaining her new ability to see to Alicia.

I follow Bella's lead down the narrow hallway before we are stopped by Jacob.

"Bella? What are you doing here? You coming back to work? Hello, Edward," he says before holding his hand out to me which I take in mine, saying hello.

"Hello, Jacob, it's good to see you," Bella says, looking him in the eyes.

"Bella? You had the surgery," he says rather than questions.

"I did and it was a success. I had the surgery a few weeks ago. It was touch and go there for a while, but we are very happy with the results," she explains, smiling up at his great height.

"That's wonderful, Bella. I'm very happy for you. Come on, I'll take you back to Dad's office. He moved into the corner office after he got a promotion."

"He got it. That's fantastic," she says to herself.

Just as we are walking down the hall, a tall strapping man steps out of the door to meet Bella.

"Mr. Black. It's so good to see you again."

I love the reaction from people when they realize she can see.

"Bella? Are you looking into my eyes?" She nods and then falls into his arms.

"Oh, Bella, I can't be happier for you, sweetie." He pulls her away from his embrace and looks at her again bringing her back in for another hug. "This is wonderful."

"Thanks, Mr. Black. It was Edward's hard work and the mastermind behind this procedure. Now he can help so many more sightless people. I'm just happy to be a part of it." She takes my hand and pulls me in next to her.

"Come on, let's go to my office and chat." He asks his assistant to get us all something cold to drink and we enter his office taking a seat in the corner sitting area that offers a wonderful view of downtown Seattle.

"So, Bella, tell me what your plans are now," Mr. Black starts off the conversation just as his assistant enters with cold bottled water for each of us.

"Well, first, I'm going to get married," she announces and looks at all the eyes in the room, grinning from ear to ear.

"Oh, that's just wonderful, dear. I take it you're the lucky man, Edward?" I answer with a smirk and a nod. "Well, congratulations to both of you."

"Thank you, Mr. Black," Bella says. "But, one of the reasons I'm here is to talk to you about my future at Random." She pauses and looks at me.

"Edward and I discussed the possibility of me opening a computer training center at his institution where I would train the sightless the use of the computer like I had. The various software and equipment related to it." She pauses again and takes my hand.

"I would also like to continue my work here, narrating books to audio if you'll have room for me." I look at her, puzzled at this announcement but remain quiet until she finishes.

"I don't think I can do it full time, but I would still enjoy transcribing a book here and there, if you'll have me." She looks at me and I have a small little issue with this proposal however, and it comes in the form of my future princess … or my future hall of fame quarterback … but I will talk to her about this in the car.

"Edward, you aren't on board with this idea?" Jacob asks, bringing me out of my reverie.

"I'm on board with anything Bella wants to do," I say smiling at her.

"Good. Bella, you get in touch with us after your wedding, and we'll put you to work. You know you are our most sought after audio book translator. Your CDs sell the most and the fastest, so I'm glad you are still with us.

After clearing up a few details, Bella and I say our goodbyes and head home.

"Bella, don't you think you might be taking on a little bit too much?" I ask, reaching over for her hand.

"No, why?" she answers rather sharply.

"Well, you start your classes tomorrow, you have a wedding coming up, and then our honeymoon. Then you want to get your classroom set up and work for Random. All the while growing my baby? I just don't want you to over-do yourself."

I glance at her out of the corner of my eye and she is quiet, looking out the window.

"If it gets to be too much … I'll … I'll give the baby away." I immediately release her hand and snap my head over to look at her, nearly driving off the road and see her trying to stifle her laughter.

"Very fucking funny, Bella. Hardy har har." By now she's laughing, trying to take my hand back, but I won't let her have it.

"You are grounded," I say to my laughing fiancé.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do? Not let me out of the house for a week?"

"No," I say quickly. "No morning sex for you for a week."

I wish I had a camera to take a picture of that face when we pulled into the garage. If she wasn't carrying my baby, I'd let her get out of the car by herself. But she is, and I love her, so I don't.

I'm a pussy.

** [IPS] **

Two days. In two days Bella and I will be married. I moved us to our Bainbridge house a week ago, so we can all be together to plan and finalize the last minute details. Again, I enjoyed watching Bella seeing the house for the first time as a sighted person. I can't wait to take her out to the beach. She's going to love it.

After I gave her the tour of the house, we chose the room we would turn into a nursery and I am also going to turn the room next to it into an office for Bella so that she can transcribe her books for Random. I've hired two teams to work on each of the houses, and the renovations should be completed before we get back from our honeymoon. I plan on making Bella's life as happy and easy as possible considering she's had a rough first half of it already.

My mother and father's new house is huge, and Mom removed all of the furniture from the large formal living room so that the girls can decorate for the ceremony.

We are getting married on Saturday, so tomorrow night the girls are taking Bella out to dinner and the guys are taking me … somewhere. They won't say and that is making me a little nervous actually.

Tonight, I plan on wooing my girl.

After Bella's sick joke about giving our baby away, I punished her by cutting her off from any morning sex for a week. It's a punishment that worked quite well actually. She watched me several times relieve myself in the shower and she wanted to fuck me in the worse way, but I was serious when I said no. She won't be joking about giving our baby away again, of that I am certain.

Tonight I had Victoria arrange for a late picnic dinner on the beach where she started a bonfire for us. I walk Bella down the path to our private beach where Victoria had placed a thick blanket for us to lay on and a picnic basket full of thick hot potato and leek soup, warm fresh bread and butter and a chilled bottle of Volturi's Fume Blanc.

"Edward! This is fantastic. Thank you," she coos before reaching up to kiss my lips. I help her sit in front of the fire and when she reaches for the basket, I take her hand and shake my head.

"I'm taking care of you tonight. You just sit back and relax." Victoria had corked the wine, so all I have to do is pour and hand one to Bella and take the other for me.

I hold my glass up to her, "Here's to you, Bella. You have agreed to marry me in two days and there's nowhere else I'd rather be." I touch my glass to hers and we both take a sip. After I set my glass down, I pour hot soup into the small bowls and place the warm bread between Bella and me.

"It's so quiet and beautiful this time of night," Bella says, taking a bite of bread, staring out into the Sound.

"Not quite as beautiful as you, Bella," I say, meaning it.

"Edward, you say the sweetest things sometimes. You make me blush." And she is … blushing, I mean.

"I mean every word, baby. I can't describe the difference you've made in my life. Over the past several years, I would come home after a day of work and feel content with my life. I dated … often … and I would leave them wherever and come home to my quiet abode. I remember when I met you and that first night I had dinner at your place. Do you remember that night, Bella?"

I see the blush rise to her cheeks even through the firelight.

"I remember. I couldn't look at that counter the same way again. My first real orgasm. It was one of the best nights of my life."

"I came home after that night and my home was suddenly cold and empty. That's when I realized that you were my home," I say, running my finger along her soft cheek.

"That night seems so long ago now. I thought I lost you forever. I was the loneliest man in the world during that time. My heart ached for you," I confess, staring into her eyes.

"I remember it well. I remember when you left and went to New York after you saw me with Riley. My world ended the day you left Seattle. I thought you didn't want me and would find someone while you were there. Well, you saw the end result of all that. I can't believe I allowed myself to deteriorate like that," she says, recalling those dark days.

"What I'm saying is that I never, ever want anything like that to come between us again, Bella. I need you to know that I love you with everything in me. You are it for me."

"Hey, Edward," she whispers and brushes the hair off my face to get my attention. "You don't think I know that? It never occurs to me that you don't love me. You show me every day. You show me every morning. You love me every morning because I need it. I need you every morning and you give yourself to me each and every day. You don't have to do that, but you do."

I don't want to break the romantic mood by telling her that of course I give it to her every day … I'm a man for fuck sake. All men want it every day. I just happened to luck out by having a woman that wants it every day too.

"I just want you to know how much I love you. And, my God, Bella, that fact that you are having my baby? My life is shit without you in it."

I feel like such a pussy when a tear slips down my face. She sees it and wipes it away before I can. I throw another log on the fire, place all the dishes in the basket and place it off to the side. I then pull Bella down and wrap us in the blanket holding her, kissing her, deeply and tenderly.

"I love you, baby," I say into her mouth.

"I know. I love you back, Edward."

I growl when I feel her long, thin fingers weave through my hair while we lose ourselves in the passion that our kisses are taking us. A small jolt courses through me when I feel her hand wrapping around my hard cock. I need her. She runs her hands up and down the length of me and then moves to unbutton my jeans, pushing them down my hips and then pushing her easy-access yoga pants off her legs. I nearly come when she straddles my hips and wraps her hand around my hardness and guides me, slowly lowering her warmth just past the tip, and in a teasing move, pulls off me, nearly turning me into a whimpering cry baby.

_Fuck!_

Then, again she lowers over me only deeper still, and when she is about to remove herself off me, I take hold of her hips and shake my head telling her no.

"I need you baby. I need you to fuck me, not tease me." As soon as I say that, she sheathes my length in a hard thrust by sitting on me, fully planting me inside her. My eyes roll back inside my head when she grinds her pelvis over me. Her hips move in a back and forth motion allowing me to feel everything inside her as she glides her clit over me. But I need friction … lots and lots of friction.

I flip us onto our sides and then lift her leg and fuck the shit out of her. She has me so fucking turned on I can't go slow now, and she meets my thrusts with a force of her own.

"Fuck, Bella," I cry into her neck. "Look what you do to me, baby." I thrust into her hard and fast, our skin slapping against each other.

"E … Edward," she manages to say. "Oh, _God_, Edward … right … there. Don't stop."

Like I could.

"I'm coming, baby …" she whispers and then quietly whimpers her orgasm in my ear which causes me to lose it, because that shit does it for me. I empty myself deep inside her with three powerful thrusts. I can't move anymore, and my body spasms inside her. I lower her leg and hold her tight. I mean really, really tight.

"I fucking love you, Bella."

** [IPS] **

"Where are you creeps taking me? I will not have you getting me into trouble the night before I marry Bella," I shout at them, angry because they won't tell me where they are taking me.

"Trust me, Edward, there are no girls involved. Alcohol maybe, but you can drink or not. It's your choice. You'll have fun … trust me," Emmett says wiggling his eyebrows.

Fuck. That can't be good.

"I want to stay here with you, Bella. I want to watch a movie with you. Don't make me go. I don't want to go," I whine.

"Baby, listen to me. Emmett told me what their plans are. I know you'll have fun. Just don't drink too much all right? I don't want a groom with a hangover, all right?"

"All right. Pleeeeeeease can I stay home with you?" I whine some more.

"I'm not staying home. I'm going out with the girls and having some fun, so go. You'll have fun. I promise," she says, rising on her toes to kiss me goodbye.

"How come I don't know what you're doing but you know what I'm doing?" I question. She laughs into my chest.

"Traitor!" I yell back at her as I'm dragged to the garage and nearly tossed into the SUV. I look out the window and see all the girls waving at us as we pull out of the driveway.

When the car pulls into the parking lot adjacent to the ship dock, I see a huge yacht waiting for our arrival. Along the upper deck, I see nearly everyone that works at the hospital, and I smile at Emmett.

"See," he says in his 'I told you so' voice.

"And whose little dinghy is this?" I ask, standing and looking at how pretty she is.

"It's mine," my dad says from behind me. I wheel around and my jaw hits the pavement.

"She just arrived this week. I bought her when your mother and I moved here. She just sailed from San Diego two days ago. Come on, let me show you around," he says, clapping my shoulder with a firm grip. "Then we play some poker."

I have to admit, I did have fun. We had dinner on board the yacht, and then after-dinner cigars with Cuvée Cognac. While we sailed around the Sound, we had a great time playing poker, which I won five hundred dollars in total. The Chef prepared my favorite dessert of sour cream apple pie and then it was a smooth sail home.

After fumbling with the key, trying to unlock the front door, I walk into a too quiet house. The house is empty except for Conrad. I'm sure Bella left him here for me, so I won't be alone. She's sleeping at my parent's house tonight, leaving me alone to myself. This sucks. I decide to rush the evening faster by taking a hot shower and going to bed. But not before I shoot her a text first.

_E: I'm home, are you?_

_B: Yes. Got home about twenty minutes ago. Did you have fun?_

_E: Yes, it was great. Did you?_

_B: Yes. The girls made sure of it. I'll tell you more about it tomorrow._

_E: I can't wait, Mrs. Cullen._

_B: I'll be the one in white._

_E: Love you. Get a good night's sleep._

_B: Love you, too. See you tomorrow._

After having a very fitful night, I probably fell into a good sleep around three o'clock and now that it's eight, I'm very alert considering. I stretch in bed and suddenly smell … coffee. And bacon.

_Bella!_

I throw the blankets off and jump out of bed and run down the stairs. "Bella?" I shout, rounding the corner to the kitchen.

"Oh … it's you."

"Thanks a lot," Emmett says. "We thought you wouldn't want to be alone so we came over to make you some breakfast. Missing your girl, are ya?" he says, flipping the eggs.

"We?"

"Yeah, me, Jazz, and your dad. They're out back with Conrad. Grab some pants then some coffee, Groom. We have a wedding to get ready for. The girls are over there freaking out. They have appointments at the spa this morning to get all smooth and shit."

"Hey, don't talk about my wife like that, Em. You don't need to be going mental on her smoothness."

"Fuck, Edward. What crawled up your dick? Is this the mood you're going to greet your future wife in? If so, I'd say lose it right now, she doesn't deserve it and, quite frankly, neither do I." He turns back to the stove and finishes the breakfast that he came all the way over to cook for me.

"I'm sorry, Em. You're right. I'm missing her and when I found you weren't her, it kind of set me off. I'm sorry," I say, resting my hand over his shoulder.

"Apology accepted. Now go get some pants on, and I'll set you up a plate for breakfast."

I head upstairs and slip on a pair of sleep pants and socks and make my way back downstairs to eat with Em, Dad and Jasper.

"I had a good time last night you guys. Thanks. Bella said she and the girls had a good time too," I say, looking at them to get their input or, maybe to find out what they did last night when I heard the doorbell.

"Who's that?" I sit up and ask. I get up and answer the door, and the dog groomers are here to bathe Conrad.

"Your wife called and asked us to groom Master Conrad, Dr. Cullen," she says.

I noted the 'wife' comment and will never make an attempt to change it.

It didn't take long to fetch him because, as always the faithful guard dog, he is right at my side. I grab the leash and put it on him and he obediently follows her to the mobile grooming van. I wonder why they would show up today of all days.

"Bella wants us to take Conrad with us to the wedding," Jasper says in answer to the question written all over my face. I shrug my shoulder and get back to my breakfast.

I can't believe that after all my desire to marry Bella, I have butterflies. I can't wait to see her, to make her my wife. To tell everyone we are having a baby.

"Well, Edward … Son. It's time. I'm proud of you. You've chosen well, and she will make you a good wife. Your mother and I are happy to have her in our family. You've brought us Emmett, now Bella and Rosalie. And with Alice having Jasper, we are building quite the family circle now, aren't we?

I look into his eyes and think, 'If you only knew'.

"You ready?"

"I've been ready for Bella all my life, Dad."

"Well, let's go get her then."

We put Conrad in the kennel and as soon as we drive off, Dad calls my mom to tell her we are on our way; I can hear the girly screams through the phone. I shake my head and laugh.

We pull into the driveway and there's still activity around with the caterers preparing for the cocktail party after the wedding dinner. I walk into the house and Emmett, Dad and Jasper head upstairs to change. All I can do is sit on the bottom of the stairs and wait. I suddenly feel very lonely.

That is until my anxious twin comes skipping down the stairs.

"You look handsome, little brother."

"You look beautiful too, squirt."

"You ready for this?" she asks sitting on the step right above me.

"More than anything in my life," I answer, resting my elbows on my knees.

"She looks beautiful."

"She always does," I say in return.

"Are you and Jasper next?" I tease, looking at her over my shoulder.

"No. It will be Emmett and Rosalie, I think. I like this house setting for your wedding, don't you?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen the actual room where we're getting married though. I don't want to see it until it's time." And with that, the doorbell rings and Alice lets the Justice of the Peace in. Now my stomach is really doing somersaults.

"Hello, Justice Singleton. Thanks for coming. Would you like something to drink before the ceremony begins?" I ask, escorting him into the informal family room.

"I would like a Scotch, neat, if I could." I reach behind the well-stocked bar and pour a double Chivas for him and one for me. Handing a glass to him, we clink the rims and I down mine while he sips his. I shrug, placing my glass on the shelf behind the bar.

I look at my watch and in less than twenty minutes, I will be a married man. To a wonderful woman! I look up when I hear commotion on the stairs and see my mother and father coming down. I greet my mom at the bottom of the stairs.

"You look beautiful, Mom," I say before kissing her cheek.

"You look so handsome, Edward. I love that Gucci suit. Blue has always been my favorite color on you." We both jump when the doorbell rings and I walk to answer it.

"Angie! I'm so glad you two made it. It wouldn't be the same without you. Hi, there, Ben," I say, shaking his hand.

"Hey, Emmett, would you show Angie and Ben to their seats?"

"Sure thing. Right this way, you guys," Emmett says, directing Angie and Ben into the formal living room.

"Edward?" Justice Singleton calls from the doorway. "It's time, son."

I step into the living room and walk into a room full of blue and white flowers. Blue representing me and the color I am wearing today, and white for Bella. The sparse chairs are positioned randomly around the room which gives everyone a good place to witness the ceremony, but funnily enough, most of the group is in the wedding. Alice, Jasper, Mom and Dad, Angela and Ben are in the chairs; Emmett and Rosalie are standing up with Bella and me.

Suddenly, recorded music begins. I recognize the music of Stephan Moccio and turn and face the door waiting to see my bride. First I see Rosalie come through, looking stunningly beautiful. I turn and smile at Emmett; his jaw hangs open and drool is threatening to leak out of his mouth.

What I see next nearly takes my breath away. Her hair is in loose curls that hang down her back with tendrils that line her porcelain-skinned face. She's wearing a strapless, white dress that looks like the material is wrapped around her bodice and then flows into a soft airy scarf around her as she moves. Her shoes are white and have a silver adornment that matches the one at her waist. But what nearly brings me to emotional tears is that she has Conrad walking her down the aisle.

The closer she gets to me, the more I want to reach out and take her in my arms. It's only been one day that since we've seen each other, but it feels like a million years.

When she reaches me, she sidles up and stands as close to me as she can get. I wrap my arm around her waist and hold her hand in mine. I look down and Conrad has taken his loyal place next to her, sitting quietly.

After we pledge our loyalty and love to one another, I tip her chin up so her lips are open and willing for me, and I kiss her. Not a porn kiss—a church kiss. I pull back and whisper into her ear - _Doubt that the starts are fire. Doubt that the sun doth shine. Doubt that the truth be a liar. But never doubt that I love thee._

I pull back and look into her eyes, just in time to see them filling with tears, and she wraps her arms around my waist and says, "Never, Edward."

I kiss her again.

After we get our pictures taken, and everyone takes a glass of champagne, including Bella, but she takes a very small sip and then sets it down, bending down to say hello to Conrad Cullen. I shake my head and grin at her antics.

After everyone visits briefly, the chef calls everyone in for dinner. The dining room is decorated in festive wedding flowers, candles and colors. My family has made this day a very happy one, even though it's just us, our family.

"It's beautiful, Esme," Bella says in a dreamy voice, looking around the room, drinking in the details.

"Thank you, daughter. Now sit. You and Edward sit there in the middle, and everyone else sit wherever you wish. Carlisle, you and I sit across from the couple," Mom directs the troops with ease.

After we are all situated, the servers begin to fill our glasses with water and wine. After the course of a fresh spring salad with fresh made honey and mustard salad dressing, an option of salmon or filet mignon is offered. Bella and I take the filet mignon, knowing Bella can't have the fish. This pregnancy thing is pretty tricky stuff already.

After dinner is finished, a light dessert is served with coffee. I notice Bella is getting fidgety and nervous. She knows I'm about to make the announcement. Her head is down and she's twisting her fingers in her lap.

I stand up to make the announcement and Bella tugs on my arm.

"I would like to propose a toast to my beautiful wife." I hold up my glass and turn to her. "Bella, you have made me the happiest of men today. I'm glad I carried that dog biscuit in my pocket all those months, hoping to get up the nerve to talk to your dog, ergo, you. I would have never thought that meeting you would have us sitting here on our wedding day. You have made me a very happy man today, Mrs. Cullen."

I clear my throat and continue to look at Bella. "Everyone, Bella and I have an announcement to make. On this, one of the happiest days of my life, Bella and I want to tell you that we are having a baby."

Conrad scampers out of the room when all the screams and cheers and hugs are made. My mother, crying as usual, comes around the table to hug Bella and then me.

"See? This is why your father and I sold the practice to move to Seattle. Our family is here and now our grandchild will be here too."

"Um …" Bella says, trying to get our attention, but the celebration is too loud. My dad is pouring more champagne, and Bella is tugging on my sleeve. I bend down to hear what she is trying to say.

"We … saw … Wednesday …" I can't hear a word she's saying and I try to quiet the room.

"Everyone, please, shh, Bella is trying to tell me something and I can't hear her." Once everyone settled down, I bent to hear what she is trying to say.

"I saw a doctor on Wednesday; you know to just officially confirm the pregnancy …"

"You went without me?" I am devastated.

"I just wanted to make sure, and if you were there and it turns out we weren't pregnant, I wanted to hear it for myself first. I don't know, Edward, I just wanted to be sure, you know?" she says. She's scared that I'm angry and I don't want my wife scared on her wedding day.

I look around the table and everyone is watching us intently. "What did he say?"

I look at her face and see something that I don't think I'm going to like.

"Bella, are we not pregnant?" I hear my mother gasp and my dad wraps his arm around her to comfort her.

"Oh, we're pregnant all right. It seems you carry the twin gene, Edward."

"Wait. Wh … what?" I ask, falling back in my chair.

"We're having twins."

I went from being utterly alone to having a family of four in thirty minutes.

My family of course is ecstatic. These two babies will have a family filled with love for them. They will have loving parents, aunts and uncles, too many to count, and two very doting grandparents. I try to visualize my wife heavy with twins in her third trimester. I can't imagine carrying two people inside me.

The day after the wedding, Bella and leave for our four week honeymoon.

"Where are we going?" she asks as we get settled in our first class accommodations.

"I wanted to take you somewhere that you would enjoy seeing through your new eyes. There's a lot of beautiful countryside here in the States and all over the world. But to me this place has a beauty unlike anywhere else," I say, dreaming about the photos I saw when I Googled it.

"Where … where, Edward? I'm excited to know."

"We are going to tour Austria, Mrs. Cullen. Home of the von Trapps, huge, ginormous mountains, snow, pure and white, green countryside that you can yell to your neighbor across the valley, and they can hear you without the use of the telephone. Later, we are traveling through to Switzerland and then to Italy. Does that meet with your approval, Mrs. Cullen?"

My wife cuddles against my side, wrapping her hands around my arm, laying her head on my shoulder.

"Wherever you lead, I will follow, Dr. Cullen."

* * *

_**A/N: Well there you have it. They're married with twins on the way. The little love poem Edward whispers to his new bride is from Sir William Shakespeare. I receive a lot of suggestions from you readers and while I was stumped on my epilogue, an idea was given to me in a review, and with her permission, I took her idea and made it my own. I hope you like it Banned2010. Now, let me know what you all think. **_


	34. Epilogue

**This is it, ladies. There is no more.**

**Thanks to Stephenie Meyer for bringing us Twilight and allowing us to have our Fanfiction addiction.**

**Thanks to LovinRob and Amandac3 for getting me started writing this. Stella, you are the best and I'm looking forward to my trip to Greece, xoxo; Titaritter, I'm glad I have found you; Project Team Bella is a great team of ladies that beta in their spare time, thank you for that.**

**This is going to be a longer AN than usual, but it must be said. You guys are the best bunch of readers anyone could ever ask for. You have faithfully reviewed and it's what we feed off of here on FF. I love to read your comments and I've tried to respond to all of them, but lately it's been more difficult for me to do that, but know that it was important for me to get these chapters written because I refuse to be late and refuse to not post a chapter. I love each and every one of your messages.**

**I have a few announcements to make. I am working on an outtake for Black Diamond that will be coming out in August to benefit the Fandom4LLS. Maybe one that will tell us who was lurking out at the gate? I've never done an outtake before, so I'm kind of excited about it.**

**Rear View Mirror is next … so follow me, alert me or favorite me because I can't give you an exact date that I'm posting. I'm just getting it ready to go now … but it's soon.**

_**Now ... Let's say goodbye to our couple.**_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Edward**

I stop pacing the room long enough to look at my wife who is pale and deathly ill. I walk to the side of the bed and take her hand in mine. It's cold. I tuck it under the blanket to warm it, but not before I check her pulse, even though the monitor tells me her rate is slightly above normal. I still see the twitching around her lips, and the movement of her eyes is rapid behind her lids.

My baby developed a critical case of preeclampsia at the end of the pregnancy which precipitated the immediate delivery of the twins.

"How is she today?" my mother asks, startling me. I take the coffee she offers that was brought from home.

"The same," I reply, taking my seat next to Bella. I look over my shoulder at my mother, "How are the babies?"

"Better. They're getting stronger each day, and their color is improving with each passing hour. Carlisle is with them right now," she informs me, brushing the hair from my eyes. I need a haircut, I think.

"She's going to get better, Edward. You _know_ she's going to get better," my mother reassures me.

My head snaps up when I hear Bella moan, and turns her head to look at me.

"Hey, baby," she says in a weak voice. "How am I today?"

"No real significant change yet, but it will happen. Your protein levels are down a little, but not enough to have me jumping for joy," I say, running my thumb along her cheek. I reach over to the table next to her bed and take a tub of lip balm to smear it on her dry lips. I then lean over her and kiss her lightly.

"How are the babies?" she asks my mother.

"They're beautiful, just like their mother."

"Only you would give me two princesses, Bella. I can see them running around in their pink frilly dresses on Easter, so you'd better get better, dammit," I say, pulling her hand to my lips.

"You look awful, Edward. Are you eating? Sleeping?" I notice that she looks at my mother for her answer.

"No. He's not eating and that spot you see him in right now has been his bed for the last four days, so, like Edward says, you'd better get yourself better so you both can go home and rest."

"Baby? I need you strong. If you don't take care of yourself, who will take care of our babies if —"

"_Don't you fucking say it, Bella_!" I yell at her, standing up so fast my chair flips backward. I immediately feel like an ass for yelling at her, and then bury my face in her hair. "I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry I yelled at you. Just … just don't talk like that, okay?" I mumble in her neck.

I wake up to a dark room, except for the small light behind Bella's bed. There's a brown paper bag sitting on the table next to me, and I know it's something from my mom. I quietly open it, and it's one of my childhood favorites: peanut butter and grape jelly on soft white bread.

I pull one out of the plastic bag and stand up, take a bite, and stretch my back. I look over and see that my mother has also brought me a clean change of clothes. Thinking a shower would feel great about now, I rummage through it and pull out a clean T-shirt, sweat pants and socks. I glance over and see Bella's overnight bag. I pull out a nightgown and bring it to my face in an attempt to smell her unique scent. I miss her so fucking much. When I put the gown back, I notice a brown leather journal tucked in the side of the bag. I pull it out and when I open to the first page, I read in her feminine script. _The Road to Birth. _I stuff my sandwich in my mouth to hold it and flip through the pages to find that she has written a journal of her pregnancy.

_February 16, 2013_

_Today is my wedding day. I am marrying the man of my dreams in just a few hours. To say I was scared to tell him that I had been irresponsible and forgot to renew my shot, is an understatement; it's even worse when I have to tell him we are having twins. Lord, give me the strength to tell him._

She was afraid to tell me she had gotten pregnant? It was one of the best days of my life. Knowing I was going to be a father was a surprise, but to say that I wasn't shocked over the twins' announcement is an understatement. I welcome any child my wife gives me.

_March 17, 2013_

_Yesterday we returned from our honeymoon. Oh, what a wonderful time we had. I had no idea such beauty existed in this world. Austria is one of the most beautiful places I've ever seen. To call the mountains of Austria 'Mountains' is not worthy. They are majestic … monstrous. Huge. Beautiful. I loved Italy because it is so romantic and it brought out the romantic in my new husband. _

_I came home to a beautiful nursery that Edward had arranged as a surprise for me. Now I know why he was asking me all those ridiculous questions about how I saw the nursery for the babies. He must have sent that information on to his mother because it is exactly like I wanted. And then his wedding gift of creating an office for me next to the nursery was perfect. Just perfect. I am three months along now._

I put the book down when the doctor comes in to make his rounds holding Bella's chart.

"Hello, Dr. Baum. How is she today? Please tell me there are improvements in her protein count," I beg. I look at his face as he reads her chart and see a small smile come over his face.

"There are improvements in her protein count, Edward," he reassures. I exhale the breath I was holding and throw my head back in relief. "Have you seen your daughters yet?"

I shake my head. "No, not yet. I want to see them with Bella. But trust me, it's killing me not to see them. But my desire to meet them with my wife is more important," I say, looking down at Bella's sleeping form.

"She's sleeping a lot, is that good?" I ask, waiting for his answer.

"Yes. She's tired. She's healing herself. She'll come around here soon. Her proteins are looking better; not one hundred percent yet, but improving. She's going to improve, Edward. If her levels weren't decreasing, I'd be worried."

The relief that comes over me is overwhelming. I nearly sit down and bawl like a child. My baby is getting better.

"Fight, baby," I whisper into hear ear before I kiss her lips and found them dry again. Fucking hospitals dry a person out. I reach over for her balm and gently rub some on her chapped lips.

After the doctor leaves, I shower and go to the cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and sit down at the table with Bella's journal.

_April 20, 2013_

_Today I am throwing in the towel and going shopping for maternity clothes. I just can't get into mine any longer. Soon I'll be so fat that Edward won't want me anymore. I'm already repulsive._

You are killing me woman. How can you even think that I wouldn't want you anymore. You are more beautiful than ever. You were carrying my babies for fuck's sake. I roll my eyes at all the arguments we had about her body and how fucking sexy I thought she was. I couldn't wait to get her naked so I could see her round belly full of what we made together. Fuck woman!

_May 3, 2013_

_Today I felt a flutter in my stomach. I wasn't sure if it was the babies, but I think it was. It felt like a butterfly in there. A big ass butterfly. I can't wait to tell Edward._

I remember that day. She couldn't wait until I came home from the hospital to tell me. She came running down the stairs and I had to yell at her to tell her to stop doing that. All we need is for her to slip and fall. She didn't care, she jumped into my arms and told me she thought she had felt the babies move. I dropped to my knees and held her round bump and talked to the twins, begging them to move for me. They didn't.

I look up and see Rosalie eagerly heading my way.

"Bella's awake and asking for you."

I jump up, grab the book and take off in a run toward the elevators. I run down the hall to her room. Everyone is around her bed talking to her; she's awake and alert.

"Hey, baby," I say quietly, approaching her bed.

"Hey, you." She reaches up to take my hand. "Man, I feel so much better today. I feel almost human," she says in a weak, raspy voice.

"God, Bella. That's the best news I've had all week." I say, leaning in for a kiss on her chapped lips. I reach over and put more balm on them. That's when I learn that she likes the taste of it and licks it off faster than I can put it on.

"Can I see the babies now? I really want to hold them." I look into her eyes and nod so fast I almost make myself dizzy.

"I've been waiting to see them until you could see them with me."

"Really? Are you telling me they've been lying there with no one to love them all this time?" I think my eyes almost fell out of my head. I take a step back and I sweep my arm around the room where my mom and dad, Rosalie and Emmett, Alice and Jasper are waiting to see Bella. "Who do you think all these people are, Bella? They've been taking care of our girls until you got well enough to see them."

"Really? They let you in to see them? I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I didn't know they'd let you." I rush to her side when she starts crying.

"It's all right, baby. With the majority of us being doctors, they had no choice but to grant them access to the girls. It was one at a time though, but the babies were never alone or without family or love, trust me."

"That's right, Bella. They even let me hold them," Emmett booms from across the room.

"I bet they looked like small grapes in your big ass hands, Em," she says, and then giggles at the thought.

I run to the nurse's station and ask them to bring the babies up to our room, and I'm nervous about seeing them for the first time. When I get back to the room, Alice had brushed Bella's hair and damp washed her face with a wash cloth. I can tell she's getting tired, but her babies are on their way from the nursery now.

"Are we going to tell everyone their names now?" I ask Bella and laugh when Alice jumps up and down.

"We've been waiting all this time, please, please, please?"

I look down at my wife and she nods.

"Stella Renee and Sadie Rose," I say beaming at my beautiful wife.

I see Bella look over at Rosalie, and the tears in their eyes appear while they silently speak to each other. Everyone else in the room are saying the names, trying them out, verbally.

"Renee is in remembrance of my mother, and Sadie is in remembrance of my Grandmother. We all know who Rose is named after," Bella explains. "Stella, because I have a friend with that name, and I like it."

While everyone is talking about the baby names, two plastic carts enter the room, each containing a pink bundle with tiny pink beanies. I am so fucking eager to see them, I can barely contain myself.

I see Alice make her way to the carts.

"No, Alice," I say touching her arm. "We need to meet them first, all right?" I say quietly.

"Absolutely, brother. I'm sorry," she apologizes, walking back to Jasper.

"No need, just give us a second here and you can have your turn." I wink at her and turn my attention back to my babies, handing one to Bella.

I pick up the second bundle and stare at her. She already has my divot, as Bella calls it. I take off the beanie and see she has a ton of chocolate brown hair. Her eyelashes already look long enough to be the envy of a lot of women. She's beautiful, just like her mother.

"Stella," I say to Bella, trading bundles.

"I agree," she says, waiting to see her, I take Sadie and drink her in, just like I did with Stella.

I look around and the room is empty. My family has left us to meet our daughters in private.

"Aren't they beautiful, Edward?"

"Just like their mother." And with that, they both start screaming. Bella and I look at each other and suddenly it dawns on us.

_We have no idea what the hell we're doing._

_Five Years Later_

"Edward, I'm home! Where are you?" I hear Bella call from the house.

"We're in the back yard," I call to her. "I'm trapped and I can't move!" I hear her heels running toward the door and instead of helping me she bursts out in laughter.

My two daughters have me flat on my back applying makeup to my otherwise ugly face, because they have informed me that they wanted to make me pretty.

"Stella-baby, you need to not poke daddy in the eye with your lipstick."

"Kay, sowy, daddy." My heart melts immediately upon hearing the 'D' word. If these two only knew how fast I turn to mush hearing my name coming through those sweet voices, they could have anything they want. Ah, hell, who am I kidding? They have anything they want already.

"Sadie-girl, you put the eye shadow on the eye, not the cheeks, and Stella, lipstick is on the lips no on the eye. Has your mother not taught you anything? Bellllaaaaa, you stink as a teacher! You need to send our girls back to make-up school again."

When I lift my head to look at Bella, she's on her knees, clutching her stomach, laughing so hard, there isn't any sound coming from her. She has tears pouring from her eyes that have caused her makeup to run down her cheeks. When she looks up at me through her watery eyes, she points at me and doubles over once again only falling onto her side this time, then on to her back and then on to her side again.

"Daddy, is mommy okay?" Sadie asks as they stare at their mother writhe in laughter.

Once she finally calms down, she sits up and looks at me, only to go into another fit of laughter.

"I believe your mommy thinks I look funny. Do I look funny to you or do I look pretty?" I ask my two princesses.

Once they get a good look at me, they start to giggle and join their mother, rolling on the grass to enjoy a good laugh at my expense. I hold up my hands and see hot pink polish everywhere except on my fingernails. I reach up to touch my hair only to feel about thirty-seven barrettes and when I pick up a mirror to observe the damage, I have blue cheeks and red eyelids that a clown would envy. I look like I should be in a Picasso painting.

After I stalk over to my wife, I purse my lips and hold the mirror in front of her face. She quickly stops her laughing, shocked at what she sees. As quickly as her laughter stops, she starts again because her mascara has run down her face and her eyes are totally black, top and bottom. She looks like Marilyn Manson.

"Mommy, do you see something wrong with this picture?" I ask, looking at my two devious princesses. Stella and Sadie look back and forth at us and then, themselves.

"Oh, yes, I see something _very_ wrong with this picture," Bella concurs, putting her hands on her hips. "Daddy? Why are we painted up and a certain set of twins are not?"

I walk over to the makeup and toss a compact of blue eye shadow to Bella and I take the red lipstick.

"You take Stella and I'll take Sadie." The girls finally catch on and scream, giving us a run for our money in making us catch them. I finally scoop Sadie under my arm and pin her wriggling body between my legs and proceed to give her a perfect clown ring around her lips. I squiggle lines all over her cheeks. She is laughing so hard, I almost put the lipstick in her mouth ... I know I got some on her teeth. When I was done, I stood her in front of me to observe my handiwork. I nod in satisfaction.

"Perfect," I say, giving her a loud kiss right on her lips. I pull her into my arms while we watch Mommy wrestle with Stella who is getting blue eye shadow polka dots all over her face.

Afterward, we have ice cream for dinner in full makeup.

That night, after Bella tells me she is pregnant, I make love to my wife.

_Fifteen Years Later_

It was fifteen years ago today that Bella gifted me with my son, Mason Anthony. She fears for the female population of Seattle because he looks just like me. And, even though I threatened to teach him the Cullen smirk, I didn't have to. It came naturally. He has nearly all the girls at Seattle High School calling him … every night. I eventually agree to get him his own phone on the condition he keeps his grades up. We don't have to worry about him though. He has a very good head on his shoulders, and he doesn't need us to police him. We are very proud of him.

Today we are having a barbecue for his birthday and allowed him to invite a few of his friends to come, along with our family. Mason is very particular who he calls 'friend' and has a very small, elite group. Peter, Charlotte and Alec.

Alice and Jasper, of course brought their sixteen year old daughter, Amanda, and their fourteen year-old son, Corey, who Charlotte has had a thing for since the seventh grade.

Rosalie and Emmett have fifteen-year-old daughter, Rachelle. This is the one that has caught the attention of my son. Rachelle is the spitting image of her mother. I feel for Emmett. If Mason eventually catches her attention, she is a lucky girl indeed. My son will treat her with the respect she deserves.

Stella and Sadie are away at college now. Stella wants to be a doctor like her father, uncle and grandparents. Sadie is into computer science. Both have boyfriends that they have not yet brought home to meet us. I encouraged Bella to talk to them about birth control and the importance of renewing their shot updates. I find it so important, I have their renewal date scheduled on my iPhone, so I can make the appointment for them and have a limousine ready to pick them up and take them to their appointment. I joke about this to Bella, but would never tell her how deadly serious I am.

_Ten years later._

Bella and I have long since moved our permanent residence to Bainbridge to be near my parents, and since Emmett and Rosalie got married years ago, they moved here as well. Alice and Jasper bought our house in Seattle when we decided to move to the island. It all worked out perfectly.

Conrad left us when the girls were ten. He doted on them and was by their side constantly. He protected them until the day he died. He loved them, there was no doubt about that. He left a major hole in our hearts that will never be filled.

Emmett and I still have the hospital, which we had to expand to purchase another building nearby in order to accommodate my parent's thriving Cullen Cardiac Center. They retired years ago and work as consultants now. Stella and her college sweetheart eventually married and took over my parents' practice. My Stem Cell Therapy Procedure is a huge success and is used worldwide now, and I travel speaking on the medical circuit. Bella's I.C.U. Computer Training Center has reached nationwide popularity and many students from all over the country attend her classes. She has also been seen on many of the morning talk shows as well, and is often invited to speak on surviving blindness in a sighted society. It was Sadie that came up with I.C.U., which not only is a play on I See You, but also stands for Isabella Cullen University. I'm very, very proud of my wife.

Alice and Jasper are doing very well. Jasper has tenure at University of Washington and Alice is a successful party planner. She gets paid for doing what she loves. Their oldest, Amanda and her partner, Jennifer, live in San Francisco and run a very successful bakery. I love it when they're home because they bake the best cheesecake I've ever tasted. Bella still makes my favorite Sour Cream Apple Pie though. Corey eventually gave in to Charlotte, but only after he heard that Peter had asked her out. Amazing what a little jealousy will make a man do. They're living together now and have been for several years, but there's been no talk about a wedding in that camp as of yet.

Sadie also married the man she fell for in college. Her husband is an engineer for the City of Seattle. Sadie, with Bella's assistance, is developing an educational computer learning game for children. Each of my princesses has given Bella and me grandsons. No twins, so that means if Mason ever has children, he will most likely give us our next set of twins.

Mason and Rachelle finally made it official a few years ago. They eventually started dating their senior year of high school. After going off to college together, they both graduated with their Juris Doctor degrees and have since opened their own law practice in Seattle. They are planning a Christmas wedding this year.

Bella still enjoys her morning loving without fail. At my age, some have given up on sex, but I'm not ready to throw in the towel yet. Sex has been such a huge part of our life and I pray it remains with us as long as it can. Making love to Bella is as exciting today as it was the first time we slept together. Her body is the same size and has never changed over the years. Her hair is longer, and that's because I love it long and she does it for me.

I'm watching my three girls sit out in the yard, facing the Sound, their heads huddled together, no doubt gossiping about the men in their lives. Bella looks at me over her shoulder, then the girls look back at me and all three start giggling. Yeah, they're talking sex. I love hearing them laugh, enjoying themselves, and my heart swells with pride watching my family.

My phone vibrates and I grin.

"Hello, Son."

I lay my head back and smile … I love my fucking life.

_**A/N: *sniff*. Thank you all for going on this ride with me. A lot of you have been with me since Black Diamond and recently, a lot of you have just joined me. I appreciate you all and hope you enjoy Rear View Mirror. xoxo**_


End file.
